


Forever Home

by Kittykatzrq



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 00:00:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 187,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14389845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittykatzrq/pseuds/Kittykatzrq
Summary: How long had he roamed the earth in a form that was not his? Beaten, dirty and caged, he finds one last bit of fortune when she comes to rescue him from this place. But his road to redemption will not be easy. And he will find, that no matter how the world has changed, his old enemies remain. And this time, they plan to destroy him once and for all.





	1. A Place of Chains and Walls and Slamming Doors

PSA: Don't try any of this at home! Unless you're a trained professional or a Miko with "Great Spiritual Powers", please don't try to catch, pet, or otherwise handle a feral/stray dog on your own! Especially one as big as Inuyasha! (kind of a joke, kind of for serious here...)

* * *

 

#  **Forever Home - The Stray**

~Kitty

Forever home: a phrase used by pet shelters to describe a loving family where an abandoned pet can be adopted and live out the rest of his days. It’s a safe place, where he can feel comforted, secure, and loved. 

_ "The hand descended. Nearer and nearer it came. It touched the ends of his upstanding hair. He shrank down under it. It followed down after him, pressing more closely against him. Shrinking, almost shivering. He still managed to hold himself together. It was a torment, this hand that touched him and violated his instinct. He could not forget in a day all the evil that had been wrought him at the hands of men." _

_ ― Jack London, White Fang _

* * *

 

###  **Chapter 1:  A Place of Chains, and Walls, and Slamming Doors**

* * *

The din was palpable when she entered the kennel.  Loud, barking dogs leapt up against the fence with their tails wagging agitatedly.  Some hunkered in the very back of their pens, trying to make themselves as small as possible.  Still others, seemingly resigned to their fates, pretended to sleep despite the chaos.

“This way, Kagome.” The gruff officer led her to the very end of the corridor, where the most desperate cases were kept.  The slight young woman continued to follow the older man as he brought her deeper into the noisy place, filled with the smells of bleach and metal, and unavoidably, animal urine and feces. 

“These here are the ones on death row next week,” he said, his speech slurring as he tried to work around the limpness of his lips. It had been a dog attack that caused the nerves in his face to struggle with words. She smiled at him.

“Thanks, Jeb,” she said, before angling her head to glance at the dogs. 

The image was truly pitiful. One with a mangled leg, broken then healed at an odd angle. He happily wagged his tail and came forward to investigate the newcomer. The visitor knelt down beside the curious little dog, careful to face sideways and not make eye contact. Jeb spoke up.

“This one’s a Maltese rescue from a hoarder.  Most were in such bad condition they had to be put down right away. The healthier ones were adopted quickly enough. This little guy is the last. He’s got some dental work ahead of him and will need a lot of care…”

“And therefore less desirable as a pet,” the girl finished for him. Jeb made a noise of agreement, then motioned to the next kennel.

“This guy is a special case-,” Jeb started.  He was cut off by a low, warning snarl. Kagome peeked meekly into the dark enclosure.  The light had been covered to offer some feeling of a den but the animal within was obviously not impressed. 

“Well, he sounds like a big boy,” the girl said back, softly, almost a whisper. 

She’d positioned herself sideways, refusing to meet him head on.  The man wasn’t so wise, and faced the entirety of his bulk towards the vicious show of teeth, one hand on each hip.  The dog’s mind suddenly jumped to a conclusion. It was unconscious, purely instinct. He hated this man. The giant, towering figure with the deep voice and confrontational posture.  He wanted to tear the face off of him. So ignoring the limp in his back paw and the pain he felt when his slashed face met the chain link fence, he lunged at the threatening man, determined to eliminate the uncomfortable presence. 

Both Kagome and Jeb jumped at the sudden attack. Standing on his hind legs, mean eyes narrowed, a magnificent animal stared them down.  Despite the ribs that stuck out from his raggedy coat, the dog stood powerfully, his lips pulled back to show a full set of white, pearly teeth. On his back legs, the dog stood eye to eye with Kagome, his height accentuated by the fur of his mane, fluffed out in an attempt at size. Kagome forgot herself for a moment, staring wide-eyed into the golden irises. But then the moment passed and Kagome was able to take a better look at the rest of the animal.

He was frighteningly skinny, she swore she could almost see his spine through his stomach.  There was a matted thatch of dark, crusty blood on his hindquarters, and from the stiffness in his movements, she guessed the old injury still bothered him.  She was incredibly thankful for the strong chain-linking that separated her from this wild animal and it made her brave enough to step forward to meet his challenge.

Before Jeb could stop her, she stepped right up to him, close enough for her to breathe onto his muzzle. The whiskers behind his nose twitched as he made an olfactory investigation of her and the viciousness slowly left his snarl, making it sound more akin to the grumbling from a cranky old man. Energy seemed to drain from his initial lunge and he returned to all fours, eyeing the pair of humans suspiciously. 

“He’s really unpredictable,” Jeb stated, a wry smirk lighting up an otherwise grim face. 

“How long does he have?” Kagome asked. Jeb blinked at her, was she really considering taking this dog?

“His deadline is in four days. Maybe sooner if we suddenly get more dogs.”  

Kagome nodded that she’d heard, mentally making notes for what needed to be done. Four days was not a lot of time, and if anything, what this dog needed was time, and patience.

“I can’t take him right away, he needs to go straight into foster but nobody’s available to take anymore right now,” Kagome said softly, noting how the crouched figure listened to her voice.  His ears seemed to follow the rise and fall of her sentence, as if trying to comprehend. 

Jeb grunted in acknowledgement, then asked, “Which can you take today, then?”

Kagome turned to regard the other dogs they’d just passed. “I can take the Maltese, the blind one, and the irritable bowel one,” she said, “Can I have them brought out to the yard?”

Jeb nodded and started back down the corridor, his sudden movement drawing a snarl from the mangy mutt before them. Kagome waved the officer away when he turned. 

“I’ll join you in a few minutes,” she said. Nodding, Jeb proceeded to bring out the requested dogs and allowed Kagome a some time alone with the special case.

“Hi there,” Kagome said softly.  She crouched down sideways to the kennel. A snarl arose from the dark space within but it was a bark without bite. She sensed somewhere that this dog didn’t mean it when he growled at her.

“Been through some hard times, haven’t you, boy?” she continued, keeping her voice low and smooth.  She didn’t make eye contact, hardly turning her head to watch the dog out of the corner of her eye. She contemplated him askance for a brief silence before speaking again.

“Four days isn’t a lot of time,” she said, almost a breathy whisper, “I don’t know if we can find a foster home for you in four days…” 

Golden eyes watched her warily from the shadows.  She could faintly make out the tense form of the dog’s crouch.  He was a coiled spring, ready to fire.

“You sure are beautiful though,” she told him.  The dog lifted his head as if surprised by the compliment.  Kagome giggled. 

“Somewhere under all those mats and all that dirt, I’m sure there’s a beauty waiting to be uncovered,” she said. 

The dog snorted loudly, as if to respond, before turning purposefully to point his derriere at her.  Kagome laughed out loud at the behavior. Shaking her head, she stood, noting that Jeb had returned to fetch her.

“You’ve got some personality, I’ll give you that,” she said, “See you tomorrow ol’boy.”

A moment after the girl disappeared from the side of the kennel, the large dirty dog rose to watch her go.  There wasn’t much he could see from the kennel door, and his muzzle prevented him from craning his neck far enough to peer around the cement wall.  He snorted in disgust, returned to the dark interior of his cell, and grumbled to himself the rest of the night.

…

Bright, warm light flooded the homey space as its owner stumbled through the doorway.  The patter of happy feet jumped excitedly up to the returning human and Kagome smiled warmly at the little mottle-coated pup she shared her apartment with.

“Hey Shippou,” she greeted wearily, slapping the wall near the door where Shippou’s leash was hung.  “Ready to go potty?”

The small red-speckled dog made a huge show of sniffing her carefully up and down, as far as he could push his little black nose, curiously learning about the new dogs she’d helped bring into the rescue that day.  A few sniffs in, a new scent caused him to sneeze. Shippou briefly froze in fright, his full bladder nearly emptying itself onto Kagome’s colorful entryway rug. The girl didn’t seem to notice, fumbling with the leash until she found the clasp at the end. Taking advantage of Shippou’s brief pause, she clipped the leash on and turned to head back out. 

“Awright, let’s go!” Kagome said, trying to inject some enthusiasm into her voice as she followed the excited pup out to relieve himself.  

When they returned to her little sanctuary, Shippou began hopping about in front of her, eager for his dinner and chance to play with his master.  Kagome ignored the attention and heaved a sigh as she tugged her shirt over her head, piling it softly onto Shippou as he scuttled around her feet.

“Shower first, then dinner for us,” Kagome said to him.  

She unbuckled her jeans and used her feet to slide them off her hips, leaving them with her shirt in the entrance hall.  Bra came off next, followed by her underwear, leaving a trail of clothes in her wake as she toddled to the bathroom. Dinner was going to be another pleasant microwave meal and all she could think about was a hot shower to get the dust and fur out of her hair.  

“Ahhh…” Kagome sighed as she felt the hot water sliding over her skin and the heat penetrating into her back.  It had been a long day, full of animals in need. However the one creature her mind kept wandering back to was the scrappy white dog at the animal control center.  There was a sentience she felt when she’d looked into his eyes and she desperately wanted to help him. 

Kagome stood there for a long time, feeling the steamy water loosen the knots and tension in her back.  She needed a foster home for the white dog, a place with a lot of space and gentle caretakers. Patient, well trained caretakers.  People like that came in short supply and currently all the foster volunteers she knew were filled with recovering animals and couldn’t possibly commit to such a desperate case like this one.  When waiting for a brilliant idea failed to yield a solution to her problem, Kagome switched off the water and shrugged into her soft fluffy robe, toweled off her hair, and hurried to answer the desperate whines of her little hungry pup.

“Yeah, I’m hungry, too, Shippou,” she said with a smile.  Feeling a little indulgent, she put a dollop of peanut butter on top of his kibble before serving it to her excited companion. 

…

Kagome returned the very next day.  She arrived at the beginning of feeding time and assisted the animal control staff to dole out generous helpings of kibble. The excited dogs yipped and barked frantically for attention, eager to be the first served.

“How are the dogs you took yesterday?” Jeb asked her. He hauled a large sack of dog food over his shoulder, slicing it open to pour into the barrel they used to scoop the dry pellets from.

“The Maltese’s teeth were worse than we thought,” Kagome replied, “The vet said they might need to remove all of them.  Poor guy will probably be on a special wet food all his life.”

Jeb grunted acknowledgment.  It wasn’t unusual for hoarder rescues to have dogs in this condition.  With so many more dogs than a single person can care for, they easily become neglected and develop many health problems. Kagome continued.

“The blind one cleans up real nice, he has the most beautiful ticking on his coat,” she said.  They were getting closer to the end of the corridor, where a suspicious, grumpy dog was sniffing the air vigorously, caught in a dilemma of whether to be hostile or join the other dogs as they rejoiced in the feeding. “And the one with the sensitive stomach…”

Jeb didn’t notice the change in her voice, but he felt it, and it calmed him as he nervously turned his attention to the last kennel.

“I can feed him, Jeb,” Kagome offered. She held out her hand for the full metal bowl he was holding.  Jeb looked at her for a breath. He liked and respected this young woman, honest he did, but sometimes he was sure there was a screw or two loose in that head.

“We usually just toss the kibble into the cell,” he said, “he snaps at hands and bodies when they enter his kennel.”

“He won’t bite me,” Kagome said, “I promise, I won’t let him.”

An angry growl emanated from the last kennel, as if daring her to uphold her promise. Jeb looked doubtfully in the animal’s direction. Kagome stepped forward to take the bowl. 

“Go ahead and finish cleaning up, I can let myself out when I’m done.”

Now, with food in her hands, the dog’s attention was completely hers. He faced a difficult dilemma.  He wanted the food, but he wanted the girl to disappear. He alternated between sniffing curiously and growling angrily. Until now, she’d been careful to keep her body sideways to the kennel, always keeping her eyes averted.  Now, slowly, she turned to face him, subtly shifting her body language to one of dominance. The dog growled angrily, sensing the change in her intent. It took several minutes for the renewed snarls to abate in their ferocity. Kagome took a deep breath and let it go, then slowly opened the door to the enclosure.

It was a minimalistic space.  A drain, a raised sleeping platform, a trough in the wall for water.  It was small, and cement, and soaked in decades of urine, and bleach. As unmanageable as he’d proven himself to be, the cleaning staff had been unable to keep his cage clear of mess, and the foul stench added to his agitation.  But it was a space he’d become familiar with in a short period of time and demanded the unwelcome guest to leave. She stood just inside the door, it clicked shut behind her. Her eyes sought out his and then the real gauntlet was thrown.

He snarled, he snapped, he growled, all from the far corner of the space.  Minutes ticked by, adding up slowly. It was over an hour and a half before the churning in his stomach brought out the first whine in his throat. It disgusted him, the very thought that this small human woman would dare challenge him in this way, to ask for his surrender.  And further, he was disgusted with himself, for that pathetic sound that emerged from his throat as his hunger began to get the better of him.

More minutes ticked by.  

They were surrounded by the sound of slumbering dogs and still, their battle raged.  Despite her small, soft body, the force behind her eyes kept the wild dog at bay. There was something in their eye contact, an interaction that managed to root him with all four paws on the ground, not daring to make real contact and draw blood.  The growling gave way to a low, barely audible grumble. He lay himself on the floor, spent from his rage. Softly, but confidently, Kagome stepped toward him. He lifted a lip and growled again. Kagome stopped and held perfectly still. He dropped his head to his paws, still grumbling from the injustice of it all.  Kagome began to approach him again. This time, he did not react with a show of teeth. He simply watched her. She crouched before him, the bowl of food now within lunging distance and he briefly entertained the thought of body slamming her to ground in order to eat. Before the thought gained much traction, Kagome reached into the bowl and gently scattered some kibble onto the ground in front of him.

He leapt up and began to inhale the small handful. It was gone in a few seconds. Now his hunger was well and truly awakened and him mind was meek.  Maintaining his distance, still suspicious of her intentions, the dog began to sniff the air around her, nose up and leaning toward her though the rest of his body stayed rooted. Kagome smiled and scattered another handful of kibble to the floor.  It was gone in the same short time the first handful was consumed. The dog looked up expectantly for more. This time, Kagome took a handful of kibble, and held it outstretched in her hand. The beginnings of a growl vibrated in his throat, unable to be squelched before she heard it.  Immediately, the offered hand was closed, access to the meager food was denied. A full throated snarl rose out of him and he glared at her. Their eyes held each other’s before he glanced back down at the offered hand. He sat and stared longingly at the small closed fist. To his surprise, the hand opened and extended further towards him.  His salivating dripped to the ground as his mouth hung open, panting. Licking his lips, he whined. Finally, a tentative paw lifted, then returned to the ground, then lifted again. Finally, he took a tentative step towards her. Nothing happened. Another step. When his jaws were directly above her hand, he glanced up at her again. Silent, steadfast, calm.  There was no aggression in her stance and despite the numbness developing in her legs, Kagome held perfectly still, waiting for the dog to trust her enough to eat from her hand. 

He took a tentative nibble.  No reaction. The smell in his nose, the taste in his mouth, the base urges could not be repressed any longer and he gobbled up the small amount of food.  Licking his chops, he looked at her again. This time, her face changed. A bright smile pulled the edges of her lips. She offered another handful, and another.  It took time, but eventually he was sated, exhausted, and could think of nothing but to lay down and watch her sleepily from a corner.

“We have a ways to go yet, little guy,” Kagome said to him, her soft voice lulling him further.  What was meant to be a snort at her ‘little guy’ comment came out as a tired sigh. “But no matter what they say, you are definitely not beyond hope.”

She began to inch backwards slowly.  Partially from the returning blood to her feeding arm and feet, and partially not to startle the finally calm creature, she stayed low to the ground and moved as quietly as possible.  When she was finally on the other side of the door, she stood slowly, and turned sideways again.

“What shall we call you?” she mused softly to him, “You remind me of White Fang.  Would you like to be White Fang?”

A derisive snort was her answer and she couldn’t hold back a chortle. 

“Ok, not White Fang, we’ll think of something else.”

The dog seemed to mumble to himself and sighed.  Kagome smiled again. His ear twitched toward her when she heaved a sigh. “See you tomorrow buddy.”

…

In the quiet following Kagome’s departure, the dog she left behind lifted his head to take in his surroundings one more time.  He sniffed, and he listened, and he thought. But he thought like no other dog. He pondered the girl that just left him, with more sophistication in his analysis than any other dog can ponder.  He reflected on her scent, the little indicators that belied who she was and where she came from. He puzzled over the way she was able to communicate with his subconscious, with the slightest turn of her head.  He was impressed with her, though he was reluctant to admit it. Because his senses were stronger than any other dog, his intelligence greater. He knew she had been afraid of him. The pounding heart inside her chest betrayed that.  But her body language had no fear when she entered the enclosure. 

‘ _ Girl’s crazy but she’s got balls…’ _

Full, and with her lingering scent in his nostrils, the strange dog fell into a deep, deep sleep.

… 

Kagome returned to the Animal Control Center in chaos. Snarls, yelling, chains clattering. Surprised, Kagome stepped up to the front desk to ask what was going on.

“That crazy aggressive dog is going to be put down,” the receptionist said, shrugging. 

“What?!” Kagome cried.  She rushed into the kennel room, ignoring the protests from the front desk. The sight she came upon was not a pretty one.  An angry, snarling mass of fur darted about at the end of a pole. Kagome’s stomach dropped out when she saw a man aim a rifle like object at the dog. Without thinking she ran in front of the firearm, arms spread open. 

“Wait!”  

The man was so startled, he stumbled backwards as he attempted to redirect the point of the weapon.

“Jesus, Kagome!” Jeb yelled, stepping up to her. She whirled around to see an angry familiar face.

“I thought he had a couple days left!” Kagome cried into his face. 

“Puppy mill raid,” Jeb snapped, dragging her away.  She protested when she saw the point of the gun re-aimed at the scruffy animal.

“It’s a tranquilizer,” the man said, his hand now painfully tight on her arm, “I know you want to save that mutt, so we were going to put him under, then call you.”

Kagome calmed as she heard his gruff explanation.  A sharp snapping sound followed by an outraged howl echoed through the room.  Both Jeb and Kagome turned to watch the large white dog carefully as his thrashing slowly grew weaker and finally, the great beast was asleep.  Jeb let go of Kagome then, apologizing when he saw her rub her arm.

“I’m the one who should apologize,” Kagome said, sheepishly.  Jeb just sighed and shook his head. 

“Seriously, Kagome,” he groaned, “Have a little regard for yourself, why don’t you.”

Kagome’s gaze was on the slumbering mass of fur.  Absently, she made a noise of agreement, but moved toward the creature, kneeling down to stroke his large, heavy head.  Her fingers carefully avoided the angry, puffy slash that marred his muzzle.

“Could I borrow the bathtub in the back?” Kagome asked, a frenzy beginning to form in her mind.  There was so much to do! There still wasn’t any space for him among the fosters she knew about. Plus, she was beginning to develop a personal interest in this dog’s well-being.  But where could she keep such a large animal?

Jeb just sighed, once Kagome got it into her head, it was difficult to distract her focus.  He moved forward to help her lift the heavy canine onto a cart another volunteer supplied.

“Sure,” Jeb answered her earlier question, “I’ll help you get this mongrel clean.  I bet he’s really handsome under all that dirt.”

“Mmhmm,” Kagome mused, wiping some developing perspiration from her forehead.  Despite his skinniness, the large dog was still very heavy.

“You have nowhere to put him,” Jeb said suddenly.  It wasn’t even a question. Kagome gave him a guilty lopsided smile.

“Yeah…” she admitted.

“You go make whatever arrangements you need,” Jeb said, sighing.  He ran a rough hand through his balding hair. “I’ll clean the mutt.  I can also have the vet take a quick look at those cuts.”

She gave him an appreciative smile before pulling out her phone.  While Jeb wheeled the slumbering dog to the back, she quickly located the number she needed and had the phone ringing.

“Kagome, dear,” a voice at the other end answered.

“Hi mama,” Kagome said, wandering over to the front of another kennel. “Could I borrow your garage tonight?”

The lean, hard-muscled body of a large grey pitbull lumbered over to sniff her offered hand.  She bit back a giggle as the friendly giant gave her a slobbery lick.

“You’ve taken on another hopeless case, haven’t you,” her mother asked, voice wavering between pride and exasperation.  At this, Kagome did laugh.

“You know me,” she answered, “I just can’t leave well enough alone.”

“No, you never can.  What do you need me to prepare?”

Kagome smiled, relaxing as she filled in the older woman.  When she finished, there was a pensive silence on the line.

“Kagome,” her mother began, breaking the silence, “Are you sure you can handle this one?  I know you’ve helped many ferals before, but none this size.”

“I know,” she tried to soothe her mother, “And I know, at least for the near term, he can’t stay in here.  I’m going to call Sango right after this.”

Mrs. Higurashi made a noise of approval.  That was probably the best way forward from here.  

“I’ll go get some ingredients for dinner tonight.” Kagome’s eyes lit up at the promise of her mother’s cooking.  “Any requests?”

“You know what I like.”

“Alright, honey.  I love you.”

Kagome smiled warmly, squeezing her hand through the chain-linking to scratch the scarred blue-grey head.

“I love you, too, mama.  See you tonight.”

Kagome’s next phone call was quick.  It was a new year and Sango was busy preparing for the spring chaos.  She had only one critical question for Kagome: “Will he hurt my cows?”

“Honestly, I don’t know,” Kagome answered reluctantly, “But I’ll take precautions and keep him secure until I’m more sure of him.”

Sango grunted then said, “Ok, I trust you.”

After hanging up, Kagome felt a little guilty for adding to her best friend’s full plate.  Regardless, there was a life on the line here, and that’s the bottom line. 

…

He came aware of himself slowly, groggily.  It was the disoriented recovery of a sedated slumber.  At first, his skull complained loudly against rousing, reentering the painful reality from which the drugs had given temporary respite.  He groaned softly to himself as he tried to cope with the splitting pain in his head. The first of his senses to recover was smell. It jolted him.  Rather than the rotting stench of his own waste, he smelled the pungent, artificial scent of shampoo. He groaned again, attempting to shift his weight off a numb leg.  And then sound began to return to him. Gone were the quips and howls of the noisy shelter. His mind struggled to comprehend what had happened to him.

Suddenly, his body lurched upward and he realized he was moving.  Cracking a golden eye open, he realized his settings had changed dramatically.  He was lying on a soft, thick towel, inside a dark enclosure. When his driver swerved abruptly, he started to growl, protesting the change in acceleration that slid his stiff body to press against the side of the metal crate.  

“Welcome back to the land of the living,” he heard a female voice say and he recognized the scent drifting in through the air holes of the dark, sturdy crate.  His growl grew louder.

“Yeah,” Kagome said sympathetically, “I’m sure it can’t be that comfortable in there.  Let me just grab some stuff from my apartment and we can get you somewhere more comfortable.”

She slowed her vehicle to a halt and the dog in her backseat increased the volume of his complaints.  Kagome rushed to the back of her little hatchback, where her new ward was held. The sounds emanating from the crate changed to snarling threats when its occupants realized how near she was.  The girl took a deep breath, held it, then slowly let it out. She listened carefully to the snarls as they continued to vibrate forth from the metal box. She repeated her deep breathing several more times, trying to will some calmess into the animal within.  It took many minutes, but slowly, she began to note a change in tone. She took another long, deep breath.

“Easy, boy,” she said as soothingly as she could, “Will you let me take that chain off you?”

Her voice caught his attention and he stood up stiffly inside the crate.  His mind was still shaking off the after affects of the tranquilizer and he groaned internally as the pounding in his head increased in reaction to his movements.  The heavy metal chain she was referring to pulled him downward, pinching his skin and tugging his fur. He would be very happy to be rid of it.

Kagome was surprised when he stepped forward to press his neck against the door.  “Hmm,” she muttered to herself, “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say it’s as if you understand english.”

The dog snorted from inside the crate and Kagome smiled, carefully sliding the crate door open a small crack, just small enough to slip her hand inside, to gently unclip the chain.  It fell to the ground with a heavy clang, taking a few tufts of his fur with it, and startled the dog back into his normal, irate self, his growl returning in full force.

“Oh come now,” Kagome cooed to him, “Doesn’t that feel a little better?”

The white dog pressed himself to the other side of the uncomfortable metal crate, giving Kagome enough confidence to smoothly reach in to pull out the clanking metal chain.  She tried her best not to disturb him, but the abrasive sound of metal on metal couldn’t be avoided and the next time he growled, there was a whine of pain as his ears rang with the painful noise.

“Sorry buddy,” she said, continuing to keep her voice low, “I’m sure that sedative left a massive headache, didn’t it?”

She stepped out of the car and tried to close the door as gently as she could.  It still contributed to the pounding in his head in a very negative way and he let her know with particularly nasty snarl.  

“Sit tight for a bit, yeah?” Kagome said, “I’ll be right back.”

The dog inside huffed a little as the girl left the car.  The windows were open a crack and he listened curiously to the noises outside, the pounding in his head abating slightly.  Inhaling deeply, he recognized the scent of clean fresh water, and it awoke his thirst. Wearily lifting his heavy head, he glanced around.  The metal box he found himself in had a little line of air holes along the top. Curious scents tickled his nose, smells he hadn’t smelled for a very long time.  But first, water. His eyes lit upon a small, shallow bowl screwed tightly to the wall of the crate. Licking his lips, wincing at the chapping on his nose, he hauled himself forward to take a sip.

Lapping at the water messily, it took several minutes to satisfy his thirst.  Water dripped down his chin, soaking into the towel he rested on. It was cool, and felt good against his body.  The water helped ease his headache and he took a greater interest in his surroundings. He was definitely in that girl’s car.  Her scent was everywhere, there was no escaping it. And mixed into it was the refreshing scent of grass, and pine, and mountains.  It helped him relax, recognizing the smells of freedom. From his captive state, his mind briefly relived the memory of what it had been like to roam the open plains and forested mountains.  The daydream was so real, almost oversaturated with color and smells. He was just beginning to doze off again when the car door opened abruptly.

“Hey, bud,” Kagome greeted the grumpy dog.  Inside the crate, a dour grumble could be heard, unhappy over the rude intrusion to his reverie.

“Ok, Shippou, up-up!” 

A little yip came from the open door and the smell of fox spirit wafted into the crate.  That surprised him. First that it was there, and then that he recognized it in the first place.  Had it been centuries since he last encountered a kitsune? The curiosity was strong enough to bring him into a standing position, craning his head to peak out of the air-holes of his cage.

The little red speckled face was staring, wide-eyed right back at him.  If he weren’t nursing a pounding headache, he might have found amusement in the “shitting his pants” expression the kitsune had on.  

“What’s wrong with you Shippou?” Kagome asked, mildly surprised by her pet dog’s reaction to the crate’s occupants.  “You see my rescue pups all the time.”

She gave her pup a little nudge in the butt to get the rest of her stuff into the car.  Poor Shippou’s fur stood electrified out from his little body. The shape inside the box snorted, before settling himself back down.  The kitsune, still rigid with fright, dashed to the front passenger seat, and huddled down in the foot well. Kagome reached over to give Shippou a gentle scratch before turning the ignition on.  It was at least two and a half hours to get to her mother’s house. The young woman sighed. At least she’d have a nice soak in the bathtub tonight. Pulling out on the street, Kagome tried her best to keep the ride smooth, and began to head east, to her childhood home.

The dark shape inside the metal crate dozed lightly in and out throughout the drive.  Kagome kept the windows cracked open, hoping to stimulate his sense of smell as the terrain raced by.  He noted when the scent of gas and concrete began to give way to foliage and dirt road. But he didn’t really pay it much heed.  After all, he was still stuck, in a box, and very much out of control of his immediate fate. He heaved a great sigh, ignoring the nervous energy radiating off the little disguised kitsune in the front seat, even ignoring the soft, warm scent of the girl taking him to god knows where.  He didn’t know how much time had gone by but gradually, the rocking motion of the car finally lulled him into a fitful slumber.

…

It was dark and he was very, very cold.  It would be his first new moon without his mother and his little heart pounded his terror as he tried to get the tree to absorb his body.  The metal around his neck clinked traitorously when he shifted and he struggled to hold up the heavy chains in his arms. He’d used the last of his waning demon strength to tear the steel bindings from the wall before making a desperate dash to the woods.  His mother had told him to never reveal his human night to anyone. He had to obey his mother. Torchlight glinted off the nearby leaves and foliage. Angry voices rose and fell.

“Find the demon half breed.”  “Kill it.”

The little boy stopped breathing, afraid even the smallest sound would give away his position.  He trembled and tried to ignore the stinging around his neck where the hard cuff bit into his flesh.  He was holding back sobs, thinking of his mother’s arms so hard he could almost feel them. Around him, the very air he breathed seemed to mock him.  There was an eruption of screams in the distance, thrashing, racing footsteps, and then silence. Such a cold, terrifying silence. Chancing a peak, he poked his little dark-haired head out from his hiding place within the roots of the old tree.  Before him, dazzling in the moonless night, a tall, silver-haired man stood regally staring down at him, his expression neutral but his eyes very, very cold. 

“Disgraceful…”

The deep baritone of the stranger’s voice vibrated through him and the little figure cowered before the unearthly figure.  Suddenly, he was in the air, for the demon grabbed him, roughly, by the chains around his neck and lifted him up to inspect the trembling child.  Weak hands clutched at the hard metal that scraped against his jaw bone. He couldn’t hold back the whimper and the golden eyed man’s face distorted briefly with a venomous hatred that shot through the his small, terrified heart like cold lightening.  The man’s eyes flashed with a fleeting emotion before the child found himself in flying through the air as the demon flung him into the nearby river. 

…

He jolted awake, all his muscles tense as his mind found its way back from his dark, gloomy dreams.  The car came to a halt and the ignition turned off. There were voices, soft and light, coming from outside the vehicle.  The trunk door opened and a waft of air blew in. 

Green.

He took a deep whiff.  Green and moist and sweet and fresh.  Unconsciously his body began to relax, forgetting the stress his dreams had brought.  Plus, there was something delicious in the scents he picked up and his nose quivered as he tried to identify this smell.

“... he’s in the back,” that annoying girl’s voice said.  She placed a hand on the crate and was rewarded with a growl.  

“Easy there,” she cooed, trying to find the dark shape in the glow of the porch light. It had taken double the time she’s expected to get to the house, fighting with traffic the entire way. Kagome was very glad to finally be out of the car. 

“He certainly sounds like a big boy,” an older woman’s voice responded.  He took a moment to take stock of the new presence. Like Kagome’s, the aura around the stranger was oddly calming, relaxed, and confident.  Something in the new voice penetrated his usual barriers and somehow managed to make him calm despite himself.

“Why don’t you back the car into the garage,” it was suggesting, “I’m sure he’d like to get out and stretch his legs.”

The dog inside the crate shifted, startling both women.  Then Kagome laughed when she saw a dark, wet nose pressed up against one of the air holes, breathing little wisps of condensing steam into the cool nighttime air.

“Ok, mama,” Kagome said, “Could you maybe take Shippou inside then?”

In a few moments more, he found himself cut off from the tantalizing smells as Kagome closed the garage door, trapping him inside yet another enclosure.  He growled grumpily as the trunk was opened again. 

“Easy there, grumpy dog,” Kagome said.  Being back in the familiar, safe setting of her mother’s house, a new lightness had entered her voice.  The dog her attention was fixed on seemed to note the new happiness in her tone and responded unconsciously.  

“I promise,” the girl continued, “You will feel grass underneath your paws tonight.”

That perked him up drastically.  In fact, he stopped growling completely.  Kagome ignored her surprise, focusing instead on making sure there was nothing unsafe in the garage before opening up the crate.  Then, she took a small step back and waited. 

The dog sniffed warily, pressing his sore body against the back of the crate. The scents in the garage were new to him, filled with rubber, and dust, and smelled nothing like the grass he was promised.  Kagome sighed, she hoped she didn’t need to get in there to prod him out. Just as she moved forward again to encourage him, the door to the main house opened, slicing the dark garage with a bright yellow sliver of light, and startling the dog further.  He let out a nasty snarl, pulling his lips back so hard his face hurt.

“Kagome, dear,” her mother called. Kagome sighed, turning to the older woman. 

The woman in the doorway held out a bowl with the most tantalizing smells floating from it. Kagome gratefully went to receive the bowl, pleased to feel that it was warm, but not too hot. She glanced up at her mother. 

“I learn from my mistakes,” she said slyly, knowing what her daughter was thinking. 

Kagome just rolled her eyes, “Temperature seems to be perfect.  Thanks, mama.”

Mrs. Higurashi smiled, “Don’t be long dear, and please be careful.” The older woman glanced over at the crate with some concern.

Kagome grunted, attention already switching back to the now furiously sniffing creature in the box in her car. After her mother shut the door and they were back in the quiet, darkness of the simple garage, Kagome spoke once more. 

“Hey, grumpy boy, I got something for ya.”

Kagome pulled out a pillow stashed in the corner where all her dog rescue supplies were kept and got comfortable. Then, she waited. 

Minutes crawled by. Kagome took a deep breath and let it out. She ignored her phone when it buzzed, probably her mother wondering if she was coming in to dinner soon. 

“You’re dinner’s getting cold,” Kagome said softly, careful to keep her tone as neutral as possible.  

Finally, a soft scuffling sound came from inside the crate, the sound of a great body standing up. A moment later, she saw a large white head peak curiously from the back of her car. Quickly averting her eyes, the girl began to stir the warm bowl in her hands, hoping the disturbance released more smells from the thick broth. It was certainly making her hungry for her mother’s cooking.  The scarred muzzle twitched frantically, scenting the rich soup. 

“You hungry, big guy?” she asked gently. He snorted, but couldn’t suppress the whine. It was oddly reminiscent of another feeding with this frustrating girl. The white dog hopped off the car gingerly, stumbling briefly when his sore leg buckled under his weight.  Kagome’s brow creased in concern but continued to avoid eye contact. Keeping his head down and ears pinned back, he took a wary step towards her. He wasn’t growling this time, and the girl took that to be some improvement. He sidled closer to her, taking a few steps forward then moving sideways, trying to show off his great bulk while keeping his narrowed eyes fixed on her. 

Kagome kept stirring the soup, fishing out a nice juicy chunk of chicken and placing it on the ground near her. Now all his attention was entirely focused on that innocent little morsel. But is was practically underneath that infuriating girl! He lifted his lips to protest the food placement. 

“Aw c’mon, boy,” Kagome murmured, “you did so well yesterday.”

The great dog snorted again and crept a little closer. As he got closer, the girl lifted her hand, offering it to the dog for a sniff. 

The movement of her hand drew a suspicious growl and she hesitated for the briefest moment, before taking a measured breath and holding it, willing her hand to hang in front of her, loose, and trusting.

Her risk was eventually rewarded. A suspicious nose slowly approached. She kept her eyes unfocused, gazing in the general direction of her hand. With his nose hovering over her hand, the white dog glanced upward, toward her face. Kagome held perfectly still, caught inside the golden stare. They assessed her with curiosity and suspicion. She returned the stare neutrally, trying to convey self confidence despite her nervousness. He regarded her a moment more before dipping his head, allowing his whiskers to lightly touch her fingertips.  She could feel his warm, moist breath as he sniffed her hand, then the pale figure stepped back and returned his gaze to the chicken on the ground. She withdrew her hand and the shaggy white dog bent down, lapping up the meat before lifting back up to stare into her eyes again. 

She knew she’d gotten to him when she met his gaze. There was an openness there that wasn’t there before. Slowly, oh so slowly, she shifted to offer the rest of the bowl to him. He hesitated for a breath, something changing in the way he stared at her, before lowering his head once again to devour the chicken soup resting in her hands. For a minute or two, the only noise that could be heard was the sound of rapid slurping. Then, with a little burp, the large white dog stood back and sat before her, again assessing her quietly. Moving the empty bowl to the side, she shifted forward, hand raised. 

The pure white creature leaned away, unsure about the hand approaching him. Kagome kept her hand somewhat low, reaching for his chin. She stopped a few inches away from him, looking into his face as if asking for permission. There was another pause, each regarding the other seriously, measuring. Finally, the dog shifted forward, until his chin lightly rested on her fingertips. Her hand twitched, excitement buzzing through her body. This is enough, she told herself, don’t push him too fast. With great reluctance, she lowered her hand carefully, then shifted her weight again, to bring herself to stand. 

The dog watched her carefully, body loose, but still wary. Now that he was clean, the creature was truly an impressive sight.  The soft white coat was more silver than plain white, and despite the injuries and skinniness in his thin waist, Kagome saw powerful muscles and large sturdy paws.  Briefly, she pondered whether or not he might be part wolf. 

“You probably want to relieve yourself, don’t you boy?” she said softly, trying to radiate calm.

The dog snorted, as if to say, ‘ _ what do you think?’ _

The human girl moved slowly to the door and opened it.  Then she stepped through it. And then he was alone.

The dog blinked in confusion for the briefest of moments before the scent of grass and open air finally registered in his senses.  With almost a gleeful yelp, he barreled out the door and froze.

How long had it been since he felt the grass beneath his feet?  He inhaled deeply, his eyes screwed shut and held back a whine as he savored the smells and sounds of being outdoors.  A giggle alerted him that he wasn’t alone and he turned to stare at the girl who’d brought him here.

“I’ll let you enjoy,” she said with a laugh.  

The slender girl moved to close the garage door from which he’d emerged, then disappeared inside the house and left the white dog alone in the spacious yard. After making an investigative tour of the high walled space, he relieved himself in a corner and looked up at the tall, brick wall surrounding him.  Even without the sore, injured leg, he doubted he’d be able to jump that height. Not in this form at least. He looked down at his front paws in disappointment. His new surroundings were an improvement, certainly, but it was not freedom. He sighed to himself, and then laid down on a soft blanket he’d located near the porch and shut his eyes and sighed a great, wistful sigh.

…

Later on that night, Kagome and her mother came out to admire the great white dog. She carried Shippou in her arms, still rather surprised by how fearful the little red dog was in the larger white one. 

Kagome sighed, “He sure is something.”

“That he is,” her mama breathed, “There’s something surreal about him.”

Kagome agreed, then open her mouth in a jaw cracking yawn. The older woman smiled warmly, “Why don’t you go take that bath and get to bed.”

Kagome nodded absently, her exhausted brain only able to follow orders at the moment, and soon she was upstairs struggling to stay awake as she soaked the long uncomfortable drive away.

Mrs. Higurashi continued to watch the dog for many more moments.  After some time, he lifted his head to return her stare. They regarded each other for a long time, calmly, without judgment.  Then the human woman knelt and offered her hand.

The dog looked down at the offer for a breath, then decided he was too comfortable to get up.  Rolling back down on his side, and let himself fade into sleep again, ignoring the human as she murmured something to him under her breath.

“You’re not in the form you’re meant to be in,” the woman said, “and you haven’t been for a long time…”

A look of concern briefly appeared on the woman’s face as she continued to observe the great white dog.  She could sense that his appearance meant changes for her daughter, and while she worried for her daughter’s safety, she also knew that the thing she’d been preventing could not be held back much longer.  This creature’s presence was proof of that. She pondered on it for a moment more before turning back into the house.

* * *

 

A/N:  Hi all!  Thanks for giving this fic a shot!  I’m sorry about the length of the first chapter… didn’t mean for it to be this long…  Anyways, despite how long and dense this story became, I hope you enjoy it! Thanks so much for reading!

***  Are you considering a dog in your life?  Please check out the adoptable dogs in your area before going to a petstore!  And please, please make sure to do your homework before bringing home a furbaby.  So many pups get tossed out as soon as they hit their troubled teens (5 months - 1.5/2 years) because their owners weren’t prepared and didn’t raise them properly.  Many high kill shelters will only keep the animal for 4 days before euthanizing it - they are that crowded. Also, there are some puppy mills masquerading as animal shelters so double check and ask a lot of questions beforehand.  A puppy mill is basically a puppy factory where the breeding animals are kept in tiny cages and puppies often have health issues that are discovered too late. ***


	2. A Place of Clean Air and Open Spaces

Quick disclaimer:  I don’t know Japanese and I’m trying to gloss over it every time it comes up in this story.  If I make any gross mistakes, first of all, I’m so sorry! And please let me know and I’ll try to correct it.

* * *

 

#  **Forever Home - The Stray**

~Kitty

_ “The Wild still lingered in him and the wolf in him merely slept.”  _ _   
_ _ ― Jack London, White Fang _

* * *

 

###  **Chapter 2:  A Place of Clean Air and Open Spaces**

The crickets were still singing in the early dawn when he roused. His dreams of deep dark forest and foreboding mountains left him slowly and it took him a moment to realize that there was a presence near him. Suddenly fully awake, he spun around to face it, his lips twisting into a snarl.  The wound on his thigh protested the sudden movement and the scab over his face cracked as his face contorted. 

A little red haired figure yipped in surprise, darting behind a pillar on the veranda. The shaggy white dog laboriously lifted himself to his full height and approached the intruder of his sleep.  As he crept closer, the figure behind the pillar tried to growl a warning, “S-stay back!”

The white dog cocked his head to the side, eyes narrowed, trying to decide whether to take the warning seriously or not. Now that he had a full belly and a comfortable rest, he was feeling more adventurous than he would have been yesterday. He decided to continue closing in. 

“I-I’m warning y-you!”

If it were possible for his canine lips and throat, he would have snickered at the empty threat. He snorted instead, showing the small figure the disdain he had for the warning. 

“You a-asked for it!”

The larger shape had barely enough time to backpedal when he sensed the kitsune’s fire ball forming. Sneezing as it was hurled at his face, the white dog growled menacingly, shaking his head to dispel the smoke before making a lunge for the small fox spirit. 

“Eep!” the little demon cried, “Don’t hurt me, please!”

Still baring a shiny set of glistening teeth, he glared down at the demon, no, demon child. For the cowering creature seemed no more than a fox kit, not even old enough to be out of the den.  Shippou clutched his tail close to his chest, his fright puffing out the appendage to twice its usual size. Large, terrified green eyes looked up at him and a pair of perfect little fangs pressed out of his open mouth as he breathed shallowly, like a rabbit transfixed by a wolf.  Inching forward, wary of the possibility of another flaming defense, the large white muzzle crept in for a deeper sniff, ignoring the kit’s flinch. Though young, the child’s parents’ scents had long since faded and he was covered in the smells of a human home and that young human woman.  Investigation complete, he backed off, certain that the annoying girl sleeping inside would probably not want her beloved pet dog to die of heart attack at the paws of her latest undertaking. 

Shippou had cringed and held his breath, certain it was his end and that he would meet his dead father tonight. When nothing happened, he slowly cracked a bright green eye open, blinking through tears of fright. The large white dog was sitting back on his haunches, watching him with amusement swimming in his eyes. The light of dawn illuminated the figure from behind and in Shippou’s little eyes, the creature seemed to grow grander and more formidable in the early sunlight.

“Uh…” Shippou said, not sure what to say. They stared at each other for a while, before Shippou broke the silence. 

“You’re stuck like that, aren’t you?”

The dog’s face changed from amusement to anger. Mean, amber eyes narrowed threateningly.  Fear pricked the hairs at the back of Shippou’s neck but he pressed on. 

“Is it a curse?  Did you make a witch mad?”

Golden eyes narrowed and lips curled back to reveal a single fang. 

“Eek!” the kitsune yelped, jumping back a bit, then said smartly, “Don’t need to be so grumpy about it, not like it’s my fault you’re stuck like this.”

The fang disappeared beneath black lined lips but the golden eyes still held a spark of anger. Shippou looked down at his little clawed hands and picked at some dirt on his blue coat, thinking back to when he’d first been picked up by Kagome.  Being the child that he was, he gave voice to his thoughts without filtering.

“My daddy was killed by another demon, I’m gonna get revenge on them one day,” Shippou said, “Kagome’s really nice. She’s been taking care of me. You shouldn’t growl at her so much.”

Anger left the white dog’s eyes briefly before narrowing again at the suggestion to growl less. Shippou, by now realizing the white dog wasn’t really a threat, ignored the sour expression and remarked, “I hope she doesn’t keep you, the apartment’s way too small, plus, you’re so grumpy!”

Irritated by the child’s gall, he stood up, fluffing out his mane and lifting his head to his full height. Shippou, sensing he’d pushed his luck far enough, quickly ducked back inside with a smirk and raced the the stairs and back into Kagome’s bedroom. He felt much better about the new foster rescue. 

Meanwhile, the sun had finally broken the horizon and the white dog turned to face it, closing his eyes to savor the gentle warmth falling across his face.  The air was alive with the beating of feathery wings and chirping melodies. Inhaling deep into his chest, he smelled green and moisture and life. Stretching out his long, thin body, he winced at the stiffness in his hind leg, reminded of the old injury.  It had been cleaned, and felt better, but was still sore. He, again, inhaled deep into his lungs, holding the smell there as if to absorb the scent of pine and water and… homemade chicken soup!

A figure appeared at the door, emanating the delicious smells of breakfast. He was up on his feet and fully alert in an instant. It was the older woman holding out something to him. 

“Hey there, white dog spirit,” she said to him.  Her voice tickled his recollection and was warm and soothing to hear. “Do you want to come inside?”

She inched backward, holding out the generous slice of chicken thigh, until she placed it a few feet inside the kitchen. The white dog looked perplexed, alternating between glancing at the woman and at the steaming chicken on the floor.  Mrs. Higurashi moved away, not wanting to crowd him, and turned to make breakfast for the rest of the house. The white dog tilted his head this way and that, contemplating the chicken that lay tantalizingly unattended on the floor. He walked up to the sliding doors and stopped, as if there was a some kind of force field preventing him from moving forward. He sat, yearning for the chicken but reluctant to enter the dwelling. 

Suddenly, a speckled red blur whizzed by, nabbing the chicken from the floor and bounded out of sight. A flick of a precocious curled tail taunted him. ‘ _ Heh, snooze you lose! _ ’ Shippou thought, racing away. 

It took the white dog a couple seconds to fully register what had happened. Then, with an angry growl, he gave chase. 

Shippou squealed as he ran, racing into the living room. The older woman exclaimed as the white mass flew by her, nearly spilling the carton of milk she held. There was a thump somewhere in the next room, something like a large body meeting the wall, and the sound of books toppling. As Kagome came running down calling to her mother to find out what was happening, her little pup sighted her, and dove behind her legs. 

The larger of the racing canines twisted in the air, trying desperately to avoid collision with the girl on the stairs. Kagome, for her part, reacted quickly, scooping up her dog in one hand and throwing herself to the wall to avoid the massive mess of snarls and fur. He collided with the stairs, grunting in pain. Kagome blinked a bit, trying to calm her breathing, and looked down just as Shippou was finishing up his stolen treat. Kagome narrowed her eyes. 

“You started this somehow, didn’t you?”  The pup looked up at her guiltily, wide green eyes watery and petulant. Kagome sighed, “How did you get out of my room in the first place?”  She was usually much more careful when taking on a new feral case.

“Kagome, dear?” her mother called, appearing at the entrance to the kitchen.

“Stay there, mama,” Kagome said, keeping her voice neutral.  The white dog was picking himself up off the floor, shaking his head where he’d thumped it against the wall earlier.  The gash on his muzzle had reopened and his limp was back. Kagome sighed, sparing her little trouble-maker a brief glare.  

“What did you do this time?” Kagome asked, mostly to herself.  Shippou, for his part, had the sense to keep quiet and keep up the guilty look, not that the girl was paying any attention.  She put the little dog down and Shippou wasted no time scampering away to safety with Kagome’s mom. All of Kagome’s attention was on the angry feral dog that was now loose in the house.

“Hey, big boy,” Kagome said, “You ok there?”

She didn’t move from her spot, but tried to crouch comfortably, not wanting to feel threatening to the riled up dog.  He’d kept up a continuous grumble that turned into a growl as he readied himself to tear off after that pesky kitsune again.  The girl instantly moved to block him, placing one hand on the wall and another on the railing.

He turned to her and snarled what amounted to, ‘ _ get out of my way! _ ’

Kagome stood as tall as she could.  The big dog still needed to calm down and now that he was unbound and in the house, she needed him to submit to her first before she could let him move around.  He continued snarling at her, his ire from the kitsune’s slight compounded by the sharp pain on his muzzle had flared up his temper again.

“Don’t you get tired of being so snarly, Mr. Grumpypants?” the girl asked him, keeping her voice calm, trying to soothe him, not particularly paying attention to what she was saying.  The dog she addressed pulled his lips farther back at what he perceived as an insult. His gums were a very pale pink, almost white, and she saw that he was dehydrated, despite the watery soup he’d had the night before.  

“You thirsty, boy-o?” she asked, perplexed by how he seemed to respond appropriately to what she said.  The question appeared to catch the dog by surprise, as if alerting him to his thirst for the first time.  He brought his lips back over his fangs to run his tongue across them. His nose was dry.

“Didn’t you find the water bowl out in the yard?” Kagome asked, relieved to see his hackles lower a little bit. The dog looked back at her as if to ask, ‘ _ there was a water bowl?’ _

“Or were you just holding out for the chicken soup my mom made?”

_ That _ had his attention.  He tried to sit the best he could on the stairs, staring at her with an expression that quickly shifted from anger to pleading, ear sitting sideways on his head, trying to convey the message, ‘ _ food please? _ ’

Kagome raised her eyebrows, again surprised by the dog’s response, before calling out to her mother gently, “Mama, do you have that chicken soup ready?”

“Just a minute, dear,” her mother’s voice called out from the kitchen.  

Kagome turned back to the dog.  She regarded him critically for a moment.  His tail was still and he sat awkwardly on the stairs.  His gaze was fairly calm and the puffy white mane lay flatter, now that his rage had passed.  She took a breath. 

“You gonna behave?”

The dog snorted, looked as if he rolled his eyes, then fixed her with a slightly more dominant glare.  

“We’re going to be standing here for a long time if you keep looking at me like that,” Kagome said.

Testing his luck, he pulled back his lip to display one fang.  Kagome frowned. This dog’s reactions to her sentences and the way he tried to express himself was like no other dog she’d ever known.  It made a funny picture, his alert amber eyes trying to stare her down while baring a single canine tooth without any malice behind it. The warm, savory smells of breakfast wafted towards them and both figures on the stairs felt their stomachs churn with hunger.  Kagome’s eyes narrowed briefly in annoyance when her stomach betrayed her and complained loudly into the space between them. The look of triumph of the mutt’s face was unmistakable. He sat up straighter, attempting to look down his muzzle at her from his slightly higher vantage point on the stairs.

“I’ve played this game with many, many other dogs, and none have beaten me yet,” Kagome challenged, rearranging her position on the stairs to be more comfortable, but still ready to block if need be.

‘ **_Yet_ ** _ ,’ _ the dog’s face seemed to say, looking at her mockingly.  The standoff was brutal, and Kagome cheated in the end, at least in the white dog’s eyes.  Her mother came from the kitchen, handing her a plate of cold tofu sprinkled with soy sauce and bonito.  

“Try not to be long, dear,” Mrs. Higurashi said, amusement tinkling in her voice.  

“Thanks, mama,” Kagome said, gratefully stuffing in a few mouthfuls, all the while keeping the dog across from her in view.

The dog’s sour expression nearly made her laugh aloud.  ‘ _ No fair! _ ’ it said.  

“Oh come now,” Kagome said after swallowing, “I’m not asking you to grovel.  It’s my home, not yours, a little respect would be nice.”

The white dog seemed to ponder this knowledge.  Yes, it’s technically true. Although she wasn’t being a very nice host, in his opinion of course.  He exhaled sharply, blowing air out his mouth and puffing out his lips with it, earning him another giggle from Kagome at the funny face he made.  Finally, he sighed defeat, realizing that he was definitely not winning this one, and let his ears lay back and lowered his gaze. 

“That’s a good boy,” Kagome said warmly, picking out a large bonito flake and offering the salty treat to the large white dog.  The golden eyes swiveled to look at her, the rest of his body didn’t move. Kagome stood there for a long moment before clicking her tongue, moving the offering a bit closer.  Eventually, the smell of the savory tidbit got to him and he took it delicately with his teeth and backed up a step or two. Looking at her grumpily from the corners of his eyes, he kept his body docile, knowing that food will come if he kept up the act.

“Alright, pretty pup, let’s get some grub,” Kagome backed away slowly, allowing him to advance.  He moved forward as she gave space. She felt unnerved by the intelligent look he gave her. She could tell he wasn’t truly submitting to her, though he seemed to have decided to offer her some respect for the moment and she figured she could work with that.  

They both entered the kitchen gratefully, taking in the scents of delicious home cooking.  Shippou had been banished to the living room, blockaded by a tall dog gate. The kitchen was a homey place, its counters cluttered with prepping materials and used dishes.  It was clearly the room that everyone flocked to, worn rugs and dirty grout proved the high foot traffic the space received. It was the least immaculately kept room and it was the most comfortable to be in.  And it smelled the best. Kagome’s mother held up a bowl of chicken soup with extra thighs and offered it to Kagome. Kagome made a motion to indicate the older woman could take over the feeding, if she wanted, confident in her mother’s ability to handle the spirited animal.  

Mrs. Higurashi turned to the expectant dog, “You hungry, white dog spirit?”

The white dog licked his lips in reply, fur trembling excitedly as he gazed at the bowl of food. “Now, now, sit nicely,” the woman asked, apparently not at all surprised when the dog sat obediently, stilling his wagging tail and looked up patiently at her.  The mothering aura this older woman possessed struck something deep inside the white dog spirit and compelled him to obey. Kagome was stunned. When did he learn how to sit?

The older woman set down the bowl and stepped back.  There was a brief pause before she said, “Alright, white dog spirit, enjoy your breakfast.”

Turning, she saw her daughter regarding her with surprise.  “That was impressive,” Kagome said, “You interested in adopting a watchdog?”

Mrs. Higurashi smiled in amusement, “No, no, I’m fine as I am.”  

Kagome laughed and dug into her breakfast.  When his hunger had been sated, the large white dog headed outside, preferring to bask in the grass and the sunlight.  The house pressed in on him with too many scents and memories that were not his. The musty smell of old books, the bodily musk that sank into the couches and chairs, the air seemed heavy with the presence of those that once lived there.  It was too foreign and too new, all it did was remind him that he was a trespasser to this space. The two women watched him go, both admiring the wild beauty of his form and movement, before the younger one turned to her mother to ask, “What was that you were calling him?”

“Hmm?” Mrs. Higurashi replied, “You mean white dog spirit?”

“Haku... ken… yaksha…” Kagome tried it on her tongue, “That’s a mouthful.  I know haku and ken, but what does yaksha mean?”

Kagome’s mother smiled and took a breath, entering lecture mode.  “It’s a Sanskrit word for nature spirit. Belief in these creatures spread with Buddhism from India to the east.  The meaning has changed a bit throughout the ages, but now, they are mostly thought to be benevolent but they have a mischievous streak.”

Kagome snorted, much like the dog lying stretched out in the middle of her mother’s lawn, “If that’s the case, maybe we ought to call Shippou, Yaksha.”

Her mother laughed. “They both deserve that name,” she said diplomatically, “Although, I suppose, to be consistent with the rest of their names, we should be using the Japanese equivalent, Yasha.”

“Haku Ken Yasha,” Kagome said, trying it out, “Hmm, not sure how I like it…”

“Try the  kun-yomi for it:   Shiro-Inu-Yasha,” Kagome’s mother suggested.  The white dog lifted his head in surprise, then rolled himself up and ambled over expectantly.  Kagome stared at him in amazement and then laughed out loud. 

“Guess that settles it,” she said, “Although, maybe let’s shorten it just a bit.”

She turned towards the confused dog.  “Hey bud,” she said to him, “Do you want to be white nature spirit, or dog nature spirit?”

He wrinkled his brow and tilted his head for a moment, comprehending what she was asking him and deciding this was stupid.  Huffing, he shrugged his shoulders, and turned back to the yard, leaning down into an exaggerated stretch, white plumed tail arching high and proud over his lower back.  

Kagome mused on the name for a bit, sucking on the tip of her chopstick, before speaking.  “I think I like Inuyasha more, it’s easier to manage.”

She turned back to face her mother, straightening her chopsticks again.  “Your job sure is convenient when it comes to creative names,” she told the older woman.  Her mother was a professor at the nearby university and taught classes on Asian spirituality and religions.  Mrs. Higurashi laughed, agreeing with her daughter, before returning her attention to her own breakfast. Outside, the newly named Inuyasha ignored the conversation, flopping down onto the grass, enjoying the fresh scent as he gave himself a roll.  It was absolutely divine to be roll around on the fresh, clean grass. Inuyasha kicked his legs up in the air, relishing the feel of the earth beneath his back. Laughter trickled down from the kitchen as the two humans finished their breakfast. 

“Alright then!” Kagome exclaimed, stretching as she stood, “Let’s get crackin’!”

…

The trunk door slammed with a satisfying thunk.  The young, dark-haired woman stretch lazily. “I think that’s the last of it,” she said over her shoulder.  Her mother smiled back at her, holding a sulking Shippou.

“Don’t be like that, Shippou,” Kagome said, trying to soothe her disgruntled pup, “You always like staying at grandma’s house.”

Shippou whined.  When he’d seen his little bag of toys and food placed on the kitchen table, he knew he was being left behind.  ‘ _ Why does the big meanie get to go-o-o-o…,’ _ Shippou tried to whine even more pitifully.  Kagome just rolled her eyes. 

“You won’t even realize I’m gone,” she said, bring her face close to give his forehead a kiss.  Shippou tilted his head up and began to frantically lick her chin. The girl laughed. “I love you, too buddy.”

“Let me put this little guy inside and came back to help you with Inuyasha,” her mother offered.

“That would be great, thanks mama,” Kagome replied.  

Meanwhile, Inuyasha stood outside the garage door, listening to the muffled voices and the sound of scuffling.  As the noises moved this way and that, his ears swiveled back and forth, sometimes tilting his whole head as he tried to follow the two humans as they did whatever it was that humans do in a garage.  When he heard his name, he reeled back, startled. It was bizzare to hear that name after so long. What had that older human said? Dog nature spirit. He guessed he could live with that, rather glad that he finally got a sense of why his father had named him such a strange name.  But if they were talking about him…

Inuyasha slunk closer, bringing his snout close to the door’s threshold, brows furrowed, mind hovering between open curiosity and suspicion.  Suddenly, the door burst open. Inuyasha frantically scrambled away before the door could hit his nose, nearly tumbling into a little white furry cartwheel.

“Inuyasha!” Kagome’s voice exclaimed.  Then she giggled, “Were you eavesdropping, boy-o?”

By now, Inuyasha had dashed to the very opposite side of the yard, eyeing her suspiciously, his hair standing on end from the initial surprise.  Kagome smiled and knelt down, facing slightly away from him, as if to meditate on the large, sturdy tree in the back of the yard. 

“You maybe want to make a potty and a poopoo, buddy,” she said to him.  The dog looked back at her dumbfounded. It was a good thing she didn’t expect him to speak because he couldn’t think of a response to that statement.  “We got a long drive ahead of us,” she finished.

“Kagome,” she heard her mother call from inside the garage, back from putting Shippou away with a tasty treat to quiet his whining.

“Coming, mama,” she answered.  The two women stared at the back of the little car.  It’s trunk was stacked pretty densely, full of clothes and gear and dog supplies, and lots of Mama Higurashi’s home cooking.  Kagome sighed, tilting her head this way and that.

“Well, I don’t really know what he’d be like, loose in the car…” she said.  But there was absolutely no way she was fitting the loaned crate into her car again.  Kagome’s mother twisted her lips to one side, looking at the packing job.

“I think I can shuffle some things to the passenger seat and make a large enough space for him to sit comfortably in the backseat,” she told her daughter.  Kagome looked at her mother.

“You think he’ll sit still?”

“Just don’t make the entire drive in one shot, dear.”

Kagome sighed, running a hand through her hair.  “OK,” she said, “Could you move things to the front and I’ll wrangle the wild beast.”

Kagome’s mother nodded with a smile, “Sure, dear.”

Kagome grabbed a leash and a collar and a large training bag full of treats and headed out to convince the cranky dog to don the tethers.

Inuyasha’s lips went up as soon as he saw the leash and collar.  Kagome sighed, this was  _ not _ going to be easy.  She sat in the middle of the yard, setting the collar on the ground next to her.  Eventually, the smell of something meaty and salty washed over him and he couldn’t stop himself from taking a curious sniff.

“It’s something you need to do if you want to be in human civilization without going back to the pound,” Kagome said, mostly to herself, “most cities and town have laws that required dogs to be leashed.”

Inuyasha snorted, staying where he was.  If she wanted him collared, she’d have to wrestle it onto him.  He eyed her slim body, he could take her down, no problem. Then, the breeze came and again, he wasn’t able to help himself but to sniff the air curiously.  When he opened his eyes again, he found her gazing right at him. Instantly, he stiffened, not sure how to interpret the assessing stare.

“You’re going to look so majestic when you fill out,” Kagome said with a sigh.  Inuyasha stared at her for a second before huffing and turning sideways as if to say,  _ flattery won’t get you anywhere _ . Kagome chuckled, and returned to admiring twisted, gnarled branches of the tree she’d been contemplating earlier.  She always love to hear the story about that tree from her father when she was younger and her eyes traced the carving the rough bark bore.  Returning her attention to the elusive white creature, she reached into her training bag and brought out a smelly treat. ‘ _ My hands are going to stink for weeks… _ ’ she thought to herself.

The smokey, meat scent was inundating the yard now.  Inuyasha tried desperately but couldn’t hold back the drool that was beginning to leak out from the corners of his mouth.  He opened his jaws to pant and taste the air. The waiting game they played stretched longer than the others. Inuyasha’s stubbornness had revived now that his hunger had been sated earlier that morning.  As the sun crept higher into the sky, Kagome sighed. 

“I’ll make you a deal,” she said.  Inuyasha’s ears twitched, hearing resignation in her voice.  “Get into the collar, and I’ll give you a hamburger tonight.”

_ Ooh… that sounds nice. _  Inuyasha licked his lips.  He’d only had cold scavenged scraps of meat patty before, never an entire hamburger.  He sauntered up to her, feeling bold. Kagome took in his prideful look. His ears were upright and his head held high.  Behind him, his tail stood up straight from his haunches.

“Well don’t go all dominant dog on me,” Kagome said.  They regarded each other for a few seconds, then Kagome held out a treat, silently, her face neutral.  Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at her.  _ What was this wench planning… _

He stretched his head forward, trying not to have step forward to reach the morsel.  At the last second, she retracted the treat just enough to force him to use his tongue to claim it and giggled at the feel of his wet tongue on her fingertips.  Inuyasha was not amused. He huffed and began to move away until she pulled out another treat and held it out.

“No tricks,” she said, “I promise.”

True to her word, she didn’t make a move when he came forward to take the offering.  Then, she pulled out another, this time, while holding the collar in the other hand. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes, his expression stacked as if to say,  _ I know what’s up _ .

Kagome persisted, offering the treat, making clicking sounds with her tongue.  It was always rather amusing when humans did this to get his attention, as if dogs communicated by clicks.  Could a dog even  _ make _ a clicking sound?  Inuyasha sighed. For some reason, he felt inclined to humor her this time.  He took the treat. The next one was offered with the collar hanging from her outreached hand holding the treat.  He took the treat again. The next treat was different. He could tell. She was ready to spring the trap. He didn’t take the treat.

He sat in front of her, stared her down.  Kagome was surprised, not that he was suspicious of her hand that held the collar, but of the way he’d decided to react to it.  On closer inspection, the dog had a look of smugness to him. 

“So that’s not going to work, huh?” Kagome asked.  Inuyasha licked his nose and glanced away. She sighed.  

“Fine then,” she said, noting the way he turned back to look at her again.  “If you want to spend the rest of your life in this little yard, that’s your choice.  If you want to go out, you’ll put this on.”

The girl held up the collar again.  There was a pause as they tested each other briefly, and then, to Kagome’s infinite surprise, Inuyasha stepped forward and lowered his head.  Kagome didn’t breath, her face frozen in disbelief. Inside, Inuyasha chuckled to himself a little bit, surprising himself. Very, very slowly, Kagome placed the collar gently over Inuyasha’s head, glad she’d estimated his size correctly.  Inuyasha stood and shook himself, adjusting to the feeling of the nylon collar. It jingled brightly as the tags on it clacked together.

“Well,” Kagome said, still completely baffled by what had just occurred, “You sure are something…”

Inuyasha snorted.   _ Of course I am _ , he thought to himself, heading toward the garage, the leash trailing behind him.  Inside the garage, Kagome’s mother had just finished rearranging the car to her satisfaction and turned to greet the newcomer.

“Hello Inuyasha, ready for a drive?”

Inuyasha ignored her and began sniffing the vehicle and its contents.  He smelled a lot of dust and musty clothes, leather, and synthetic materials.  His curiosity was peaked, what on earth could they be doing with  _ all _ this stuff?  Kagome came in a moment later, her keys in hand.

“That was a bit faster than I expected,” Kagome’s mother said.  Kagome caught the glint in the older woman’s eye but chose to ignore it.  Her mother had a habit of looking at her this way, as if expecting her daughter to suddenly grow a second head.  She supposed it had something to do with the miracle accident that happened after she was born but her mother always gave her vague answers whenever she asked and eventually she just gave up.

“This one’s a strange one,” she said in response, shaking her head slightly.  She took a handful of treats and sprinkled it onto the backseat, where her mother had laid out a few towels.  Surprise again overtook her features when Inuyasha only hesitated once before hopping into the car. Her mother had to hide her grin behind her hand as Kagome scratched her head.

“Either he’s not the same dog as yesterday, or he’s made the most dramatic turnaround I’ve ever seen or heard of.”

“Hmm,” her mother said, not trusting herself to form words.  She suspected her daughter would find out sooner or later, but decided it would be more fun to sit back and enjoy the comedy.  Kagome shrugged, then turned to give her mother a hug. 

“I’ll be back in a couple weeks,” she said.

“Take care of yourself, dear,” her mother replied, “And Inuyasha.”

Kagome pulled back to press the garage remote and get into the car.  “You know I will,” she assured the older woman.

Supplies packed, dog loaded, Kagome backed out of the driveway and was soon on the freeway headed north.  

The ride, to say the least, was not smooth sailing.  Kagome was a bit of an active driver, changing lanes often and had a habit of jerking the wheel right before committing to any maneuver.  Nothing outrageous, but enough to unsettle the large, free floating dog in the back. Inuyasha had originally assumed the headache he’d had after waking up the day before was due to the sedative, now he concluded it must have been from bonking his head everytime the damned girl made a turn.

She’d mutter a half-hearted ‘sorry’ every time the car lurched, and Inuyasha always made sure to respond with a grumpy snort or groan.  He stayed alert the first hour of the drive, shifting his position periodically as if trying to find the best vantage point. The stop-and-go traffic along with Kagome’s herky jerky driving was pushing his queasy stomach to its limits.  He eventually settled for leaning against the car door and watching the road over Kagome’s shoulder. Returning to the car after a brief, thoroughly humiliating bathroom break, he found that if he leaned against the seat back, he wouldn’t be jostled around so much.  Eventually, with no more urgent calls of nature and soft music playing on her radio, and the rocking of the car, which began to smooth out once they left the cities and suburbs behind, coaxed Inuyasha down to sleep.

…

“Rise and shine, sleepy head,” a voice said in front of him.  Inuyasha roused slowly, lingering in his dreams of warm arms and familiar, comforting scents.  He didn’t often dream of his mother, and as he reluctantly made it way back to the world of reality, he couldn’t shake the melancholia clinging to his heart.  Kagome rolled down the window as she drove down the long dusty drive, calling out to her friend. The scent that rushed in woke him up, and he pricked his ears, catching sounds he’d never heard before.

“Sango!” Kagome cried happily, slowing the car to a halt.

“You made it, Kagome!” A female voice answered, lower, and somehow reserved despite the enthusiasm in the approaching woman’s eyes as she came jogging out to greet them.

Inuyasha’s ears immediately went back, habitual suspicion returning.  He half stood in the car, shaking himself vigorously to brush off the remainder of sleep.  Fuzzy clumps of fur drifted around in the air, causing both human and canine occupants of the car to sneeze.

“Let’s see the monster dog,” Sango said, coming around to the back.  She approached carefully, having taken several lessons from her friend in handling potentially aggressive dogs.  The white dog responded unconsciously to her carefully non-confrontational movements, maintaining a stiff body but not tense enough to bring out a growl.

Kagome had gotten out of the vehicle at this point. Coming around to the back, Kagome took the opportunity to stretch her arms upward, eliciting a loud chorus of popping from her spine as she worked out the kinks.  

“Yup,” she replied, “Here’s our bad boy.”  Kagome winked when Inuyasha shifted to eye her, letting her know that he’d heard her.

Sango noticed a missing presence and asked, “Shippou didn’t join you?”

Kagome shrugged, “I’m not completely sure how much work this guy’s going to be so I figured it would be better to leave Shippou with my mom.”

“Poor Shippou,” Sango said, glancing at the tense body still inside the car, “My pups will miss him.”

Kagome snorted.  Shippou was a voracious troublemaker and often had Sango’s dogs howling.  Kagome chuckled, noticing her friend’s curiosity towards the breathing lump of fur in the back seat.

“Alrighty then,” Kagome said, “How’re we gonna do this?”

Sango now turned to give Kagome her full attention.  “I’ve cleared out the old barn for you. It should be a decent enough size to work with.  How long do you think before he can be out with my other dogs?”

Kagome paused.  She assessed the little fuzzy ear she could see from the window. “Honestly,” she said, “I’m not sure.  He’s truly the most unique dog I’ve ever worked with.”

Sango looked at Kagome curiously.  The shorter girl continued to study what little she could see of the dog from where she stood.  “Sometimes, I swear, it’s like he can understand what I’m saying.”

Sango laughed, “Maybe you’re just easy to read.”

Kagome rolled her eyes and gave her friend a gentle shove.  Sango slapped her hands against her dusty jeaned thighs and said, “Alright, want to drive over to the old barn then?”

“Sure, get in,” Kagome answered.  She stepped back around to the front and ducked into the car.  Inuyasha started a low, vibrating grumble when Sango sat down. He hadn’t decided about her yet.  The taller girl glanced behind her, the hair of the back of her neck prickling a little bit, sensing the unfriendly presence from behind.

“Nice to meet you too, monster dog,” she said, trying to put on some bravado.  She could never understand how or why Kagome put so much effort in working with troubled dogs.  It was a discussion that never yielded a satisfying answer, and so instead, Sango asked, “What have you named him?”

“Inuyasha,” Kagome answered, winding her way around potholes in the dirt road.  Sango had a hand on the ‘oh shit’ handle, used to her friend’s rocky driving. 

“Just pull in around the back,” she instructed Kagome.  

Inuyasha stayed uncharacteristically silent and still through all this, idly following the chatter as the two young women caught up with each other.  It was calm, relaxed conversation and pulled at something familiar in his memory. The brief puffs of cool air that trickled in when Kagome had gotten out, then back into the car tickled his curiosity and despite his apparent disinterested position, his nose worked furiously to pick apart the musty, earthy scents that danced in the breeze.  He was only subconsciously aware of how the sounds of crunching gravel under the car relaxed the knots in his shoulders. No more horns, or sirens, or drunken rowdy humans. Natural sounds that his very bones seemed to hold in memory surrounded him and there was both relief and excitement in his veins. 

Kagome slowed and parked the car and both girls climbed out of the car.  Gentle hands carefully cracked the door open next to him. 

“Hey buddy,” she said quietly, “bet you’ve worked up a bit of an appetite, sitting there napping all day.”

Inuyasha snorted, and immediately moved to hop out of the car.

“Ah, ah ah!” Kagome said quickly.  Inuyasha back pedaled quickly as the door was abruptly closed save for a thin crack. Inuyasha growled softly, eyeing the girl suspiciously.

“I’ll let you get him settled in,” Sango said, “I’ll go get dinner ready.  Medium rare?”

“You bet!” Kagome replied, before returning her attention to the dog.  He was still growling, giving her quite the stink eye.

“What if we were in a big city with busy roads?” She said to him, “can’t have you running out and getting yourself killed.”

She again opened the door, this time using her body to block him from exiting.  Inuyasha grumbled low in his chest, still glaring at her with a resigned, frustrated look.  The girl under scrutiny carefully reached in, scooping up the leash that hung from his neck.  She stood back and watched him for a breath, before smiling, nodding, and murmuring a soft “ok”.  She stepped back further and Inuyasha finally stepped out onto the soft dirt road.

His eyes went wide, practically glowing saucers in the early moonlight.  The stars were out and strong and Kagome took a moment to share in his admiration of the nighttime sky.

“Beautiful, I agree,” Kagome said softly.  They both inhaled deeply, the more sensitive nose savoring the clean smells of the nearby mountains, the sweet, moist scent of hay, the darker, warm air of drying manure.  He smelled life, and balance, and peace and his whole being trembled with an intoxicating mixture of excitement and nostalgia.

“Ready to go check out where you’ll be sleeping tonight?” Kagome asked, interrupting his reverie.  He jumped slightly, upset with himself for letting his mind wander while in another’s presence. He lowered his head and followed her into the musty barn.  

Kagome did her best to make him comfortable inside one of the empty stalls.  They sat together in silence for a brief moment. Kagome assessed him visually, noting how his movements seemed better than earlier, and how the cut on his face had again clotted up and seemed to be healing cleanly, before locking up and heading to join Sango.  She made good on her promise to give him fresh, juicy, steaming burger patty that night for dinner and Inuyasha fell asleep for the second night in a row in a pile of soft sheets, feeling well-fed, and safe.

…

Again, he rose to the predawn chorus of crickets and birds.  The great beast roused slowly, first a flick of his ear to the morning orchestra, then a twitch of his eye and the sky brightened.  He heard activity around him, small, scurrying feet on the barn roof, wing beats in nearby trees, and rustles in the grasses beyond, larger bodies moving to tend to their morning needs.  Laying still for a few more moment, more scents and sounds came to his senses. Kagome’s presence had faded during the night. The smell of polished leather, dung, and sweet hay filled the space around him and it made him sneeze.  Inuyasha pulled himself up, shaking off his heavy white coat. A deep luxurious stretch, a tentative lick at the healing wound on his back leg, and a short quest for water that ended in success. The memory of beef patty still in the front of his mind, he looked at the stall door, assessing the mechanisms that kept him locked in.  If he reared up on his hind legs, he could see the latch on the other side. It shouldn’t be too hard to finagle it open...

When he stepped out of the barn, the sight of the morning mist laying heavily on the surrounding mountains took his breath away.  Bold, majestic, grand, human adjectives failed him as he took in the sight. The meadow that stretched out before him sparkled with little diamond dew drops that scattered and danced when little furred bodies raced through the dense undergrowth, collecting seeds and grass.  His heart pounded in his ears and his breath came in shallow pants. Freedom. Pure, untainted, wild freedom. He could hear the wind singing against rocks and trees, feel the mountains calling deep and somber in his heart and soon, his body was warm and breathless, racing through the tall grasses and low brush, answering the call of the wild.

* * *

 

A/N:  Sigh… I wish I had Inuyasha’s senses.  It must be soooooo beautiful on a ranch like that...


	3. A Place of Warmth and Safety

#  **Forever Home - The Stray**

~Kitty

_ “But it did not all happen in a day, this giving over of himself, body and soul, to the man-animals. He could not immediately forego his wild heritage and his memories of the Wild. There were days when he crept to the edge of the forest and stood and listened to something calling him far and away.”  _ _   
_ _ ― Jack London, White Fang _

* * *

 

###  **Chapter 3:  A place of warmth and safety**

“Sango!” Kagome cried breathlessly, bursting into the kitchen, “Sango!  Inuyasha’s gone!”

The tall, dark haired woman looked up in surprise.  “What?” she exclaimed, putting down the spatula.

“The stall door was open and Inuyasha’s gone!” Kagome declared frantically, grabbing a few slices of bacon and racing back out the door.  Sango quickly followed suit, rushing to check the chicken pen and her pregnant cattle.

They spent nearly an hour calling and searching the meadow near the ranch before Sango had to go tend to her chores.  Sango’s two dogs happily lapped up the bacon Kagome had intended to use to lure out the disappearing white dog. The shorter girl returned to the house just long enough to pack a quick day bag before heading back out, anxiety written into the creases in her forehead.  The air was crisp and bit into her lungs as she inhaled quickly, worried for her wayward charge. There were mountain lions in these lands.

It was in the middle of the afternoon when Kagome finally decided she needed a break.  With the walkie-talkie Sango had given her, she told her friend her position, then sat down on a bare exposed rock to have a light lunch.  Kagome looked out over the meadow. In her search, she’d ended up several hundred feet above the ranch, and her vantage point offered a beautiful vista of rustic barn houses, colorful wildflowers, and mysterious mountains covered with thick, dark forest. 

Kagome sighed, nibbling on a hunk of cheese.  “Where are you, Inuyasha?”

…

He’d heard her calls.  They echoed around the valley and lasted far longer than he’d expected.  Though he’d decided that she was alright, for a human, he did not fancy being kept locked up any longer.  Somewhere between the meadow and the tree line, he managed to ditch the aggravating collar and leash, reveling in the unrestrained joy of racing full speed through the wild underbrush.  The morning run and dry winter air had been good for him, and he let out a barking laugh as he continued to race through the undergrowth. He was strong, he was powerful, he could race the wind and touch the moon.  His euphoria of being free for the first time in a long time distracted him from the scent at first, and it was a loud piercing scream that brought him to an abrupt halt.

He froze and stood very still.  Faintly, back in the direction from which he’d come, he could hear the sharp, telltale sounds of branches cracking, and a body tumbling to the ground.  Then he noticed the scent. It was wild, and natural, and matched the surroundings so well, Inuyasha was inclined to think nothing of it, save for the fact that it was a predator.  It was a predator and nearby. He was torn, between going back to ensure that annoying girl’s safety and continuing on his headlong race to freedom.

Then the scent of her blood came on the wind.  And his heart was gripped with ice.

Before he realized what was happening, his body moved, racing back along the overgrown trail, urgently seeking out the girl his nose told him needed his aid.  Leaves whipped out and slapped him across the face, once again reopening the wound on his muzzle. Adrenaline pumped through his body, and just as he began to fear he’d be too late, he broke through the branches and practically landed on the large, tan shape.

The large, muscled cat leapt away, startled by the sudden intruder, and it gave Inuyasha just enough time to sight Kagome and prepare for what came next.  The girl was unconscious, and Inuyasha couldn’t tell if she was still breathing. Before any more thought could register in his mind, the mountain lion had pounced back, recovering from its earlier surprise.  

The tussle was vicious and short.  Long, razor sharp claws raked him across his chest and he narrowly escaped a swipe that could have taken out his eye.  He winced and bit back a whimper as a hard knocking against a nearby tree reminded him of the injury on his back leg. The snarls and growls had cause all other noise in the nearby forest to go silent, all other creatures holding their breath as the two large beasts danced.  Thankful for the thick, dense mane of fur that protected his throat, Inuyasha twisted upward and caught the cat by surprise, bringing a massive, tawny paw between his jaws and crushing it while the big cat howled in pain. He gave it a shake for good measure before releasing, and watched his adversary limp away, trailing hot, red blood that steamed when it hit the ground. It was metallic and sat heavy on his tongue and he shook his head, trying to shake the taste from his lips. Victorious, he panted quickly, recovering his breath, before turning his attention to the girl that lay unconscious against the large boulder she’d fallen from.  

The relief that flooded his veins when he found her still breathing surprised him.  Pacing around her body, he saw that she hadn’t been seriously injured, and tried to rouse her by touching his cold, wet, bloody nose against her cheek.  Kagome groaned but did not wake. Inuyasha tried again. The third time, he stuck his nose right under her chin, tickling her neck and startling her awake.  She struck out instinctively, catching Inuyasha across the face.

He leapt back with a yelp before growling.  ‘ _ I just saved your ass, bitch!’ _

“Inuyasha?” Kagome cried, seeing the large white dog before her.  She made an exclamation of distress, seeing the blood clotting across his chest and the way he held up his back paw.

“Oh no, Inuyasha!” She reached toward him without realizing it, wanting to assess the damage.  The battle wearied body leaned away and growled at her, the red stain on his muzzle accentuating the viciousness of his snarl.  Catching herself, the girl sat back, holding her head. She groaned, rubbing the sore spot in the back of her skull. Concern crept back into Inuyasha’s heart, and he watched her silently, unsure of himself of what he should do next.  Kagome started a mental checklist in her head: her feet felt fine, her legs felt fine, her body felt bruised but fine, her head was probably fine… The girl took a deep breath and shivered. The sun was low in the sky now, and the cold was creeping back as night drew near.  

The gravity of her situation came to her quickly.  It was getting dark, and her backpack, which held her jacket and flashlight, had fallen somewhere in the dark foliage. Not to mention her walkie-talkie, which she vaguely remembered skittering off the other side of the boulder.  Kagome’s lips tightened into a worried, thin line. Well, first things first.

Kagome felt around the edges of the clearing where she thought her gear might have fallen.  The ground was damp with rotting leaves and pine needles and her clothes had absorbed the moisture when she’d fallen. Inuyasha watched her for a moment.  She was stiff, and was beginning to shiver continuously. The forest seemed to press in around them as the darkness descended. Her body language became more agitated until finally she groaned in frustration, sitting back on her heels.

“I’m in trouble…” she muttered to herself.  Feeling her jean pockets, the slender girl sighed, at least she had materials to make a fire if she needed to. The presence behind her shifted closer.  She turned to look at the white dog, her eyesight weak in the evening light. He was carrying something dark and bulky in his mouth.

“You are  _ not _ a normal dog…” Kagome told him as he approached her, the lost backpack hanging from his mouth.  He dropped it a little ways in front of her and backed up to sniff a few drops of dark brown in the clearing, blood from the retreating cat.  His movements reminded her of his injuries and after pulling out a light sweater, not nearly warm enough for the oncoming night, she found some alcohol swabs and began beckoning to the large scruffy dog.  

Inuyasha looked at her and huffed.  He turned and limped to the side of the clearing to lay down, licking at his chest.  He didn’t need her to nurse his wounds. A trickle of warm blood dripped down his muzzle and he licked his nose, grimacing at the taste of his own blood.  Kagome wiped a cold, nervous hand across her face, surprised to feel it encounter wetness and was startled by the dark stain on her fingers when she looked at them.  Furtively, she probed her cheeks and neck, feeling for a wound that was not there. Inuyasha glanced at her from the corner of his eye, surprised by how much her obvious distress affected him.  She was shivering badly now, and she held herself tightly, grimly trying to decide what to do. Inuyasha snorted, as he too had been pondering his next action and turned to leave the clearing. Kagome grew frantic.

“W-wait! Inuyash-sha!” She cried, a hint of desperation sneaking into her voice. The golden-eyed dog turned to look at her.  He wagged his tail once, twice, then stamped his foot impatiently. He kept his lame leg tucked up, close to his belly. 

Kagome took a tentative step forward, then another.  Inuyasha waited until she was close enough to touch him, before pressing forward again, limping awkwardly into the brush.  Kagome followed, not bothering to consider this comprehension he seemed to possess, currently only able to focus on following the pale spectre as it led her through the woods.  Sounds of the night had slowly crescendoed as the sun set. Crickets sang their nighttime love songs and nocturnal critters could be heard scampering around, muttering little nothing’s to each other. The only noises out of place where Kagome’s uneven footsteps as she navigated the tangled forest path. The branches gripped her, and the ground was uneven.  Finally, she tripped over another root and Inuyasha grumbled as he turned around. Stepping around to stand beside her, he let his shoulder press against her leg until she placed a hand on his scruff. Then he began moving forward again.

The quarter moon was rising in the sky when they stepped out of the forest and saw the buildings of ranch.  Kagome breathed a sigh of relief and started moving towards them, surprised when Inuyasha stopped and began to turn back.

“Inuyasha?” She asked, looking back at him.  He looked her in the eye and paused.

“Inuyasha,” she said again, more confidently, “Come on.”

The decision battled in his mind and the gentle question in her eyes pulled at his heart in odd ways. There was an undeniable draw that pulled at him to join her.  But, there was also a reluctance that kept him rooted to where he stood. Recent memories of bars and chains and other abuses at the hands of humans couldn’t be shaken off lightly.  Inuyasha stood stiffly, his inner turmoil somehow apparent on his furry face.

Kagome crouched down, shivering again, and held out a hand towards him.  Her large grey eyes caught and held his golden ones. It was obvious she was planning of staying out as long as it took. “Come,” she said again.

The stillness of the night and the stars that shown in her crystal eyes made time hold its breath while he stared into them. He looked down at her outstretched hand and the small, slender fingers that had offered him food and comfort over the last couple days. Those fingers had freed him of metals chains and bound him with a soft nylon collar. They brought him here, to this open place with fresh air. It was hard to know what exactly made up his mind.  With lingering hesitation, he leaned his snout forward, taking a step with his paw, until his muzzle gently rested in her outstretched hand. She cupped her fingers to the shape of his jaw and caressed the powerful head slowly. A comfort he’d not felt in centuries rippled through him with that simple touch. He lowered his head, resting more of its weight in her slender hand and closed his eyes. She reached further to press a thumb over his skull and gently massaged his ear.  Eventually, she pulled back her hand, reminding herself to breathe. 

“Come, Inuyasha,” she repeated, standing slowly and stepping backward. He moved forward with her this time, and they slowly walked back to the ranch.

…

“Did you check the river?” The strain in Sango’s voice was evident.  “What about the trail going up to the waterfall?”

The tall woman paced the kitchen, walkie-talkie in one hand, a very abused wide-brimmed hat in the other.  When Kagome walked wearily into the space, Sango walked straight into a wall and almost dropped her radio.

“God  _ damn _ it, Kagome!” She said, rushing up to her friend and grabbing her by the shoulders.  “Where have you  _ been _ ?  Are you alright?”  Sango’s voice took on a frantic note as she noticed the dried blood around her friends face and neck.

Kagome was exhausted.  She ran a hand through her hair and stumbled to the table. “Food first,” she said, “and can you get something for Inuyasha?”

Sango paused.  “You found him?” She asked, looking around.  Inuyasha stood stiffly in the kitchen entrance, large heavy paws just barely touching the threshold.  Sango took a quick breath, amazed by the full size of the dog. Her shocked stare went on just a little too long and Inuyasha couldn’t suppress an uncomfortable growl under the scrutiny.  Sango shook herself and responded to the inquiries coming in on the radio.

“Kagome came back,” she said, answered by a chorus of distorted, but relieved voices.  She went to the fridge to dig out some leftovers to heat up. Meanwhile, Kagome hauled herself up from the chair she’d collapsed onto.

“I’m going to go clean myself and Inuyasha up,” she told Sango.  Sango grunted in acknowledgement while Inuyasha gave the tired girl a sideways stare. ‘ _ What do you mean, clean me up?’ _

She coaxed him into the nearby bathroom and shut the door.  The first thing Inuyasha felt was discomfort at suddenly being in such a small, enclosed space with another body.  Kagome turned on the warm water and found a clean rag from under the sink.

She knelt down in front of him and reached towards the crusted blood on his chest.  He stiffened, until she spoke to him softly. “Did you get this protecting me?” She asked quietly.

He sniffed awkwardly, looking to the side.

“Where have you been today?” She asked him softly, a waver in her voice.  “I was so worried about you. How do you get out?”

Inuyasha looked at her in surprise, noticing that she had tears in her eyes.  Why would she worry over him?

The warm cloth melted away the dried blood and the exposed slashes stung a bit as she pressed them gently.  He flinched, but didn’t move away. She finished wiping his chest and looked at the cuts critically. They’d scabbed over quickly and appeared to be clean.  Just in case, she knew she should apply some dressings but didn’t know where her kit was at present. 

She stood to rinse the blood off the now stained towel, then turned back to him to assess the damage he’d done to his leg.  Inuyasha began to growl, uncomfortable not that she was reaching out to his hindquarters. “Shh…” Kagome said to him, gently reaching out to afflicted limb.  The growl rose in volume, ending in a pained yelp when she made contact with the old slash on his thigh. It hadn’t reopened during the fight, but it was inflamed, and cried out its complaints in sharp stabs of pain whenever he moved it.  

“Easy boy,” Kagome said, her face twisting with empathy, “That’s going to take some time to heal.  Now, let’s get that pretty face cleaned up.” It took her several moments, gently dabbing at the cut with a warm towel while Inuyasha maintained a low grumble, jerking his head away several times when she pressed too hard.  When Kagome was satisfied there wasn’t much else she could do with just a damp cloth, she leaned back a bit with a sigh. 

“I guess that should do until after dinner,” she said to him.  After setting down the cloth, she spent a moment looking into his face.  Eventually, he turned his head to return her stare.

“Thank you for saving me,” she whispered, bringing her hand up to gently stroke his chin.  He was startled by the touch, but held his position. Kagome sighed again and smiled softly to him.  Then she stood and gave herself the same treatment, wiping away the scratches and dirt. The slender girl breathed a sigh of relief to find that the blood on her neck and cheek wiped away to reveal unbroken skin.  The hot towel soothed the tight muscles on her shoulders and she let out a soft groan as she stretched her neck. She’d been unnervingly lucky, having escaped a mountain lion encounter with just a few scratches and abrasions to show for it.  Kagome glanced down at Inuyasha again, silently grateful again for his presence. Taking a breath, she followed her nose to the kitchen.

They were immediately assaulted by a pair of excited dogs, followed by ranch hands returning from their search.  Inuyasha promptly began a low grumbling growl warning the men away but one of the dogs, a large white and black beast went right up to him, challenging for dominance.  

“Burbur!” Kagome said brightly, barely succeeding in pulling the new dog’s attention away, “Leave it, Burbur.  Leave it.”

Burbur reluctantly moved away, eyeing the newcomer suspiciously before greeting one of her favorite humans.  The younger dog was busy hopping and prancing around Kagome, apparently unaware that he was now large enough to knock the tired girl over.  It was Sango who came to rescue her from the onslaught of doggy kisses.

“Come on, you two!” Sango said, “You only just saw her this morning.  Get outside! Come on, git!”

“Great to know you’re safe, Kagome,” a few of the ranch hands said, heading upstairs.

“Sorry to cause so much worry,” she said apologetically.  They waived her off as they moved around her, careful to give the large, hostile, grumbling dog a wide berth.

Kagome sank gratefully back in a chair by the table, hugely grateful for the hearty bowl of chili placed in front of her.  Inuyasha licked his lips, seeing another bowl on the table. Sango picked it up and looked pointedly at him. He didn’t like the look.

“You sure cause a lot of trouble today, mister,” she said to him.  Inuyasha flattened his ears and grumbled, leaning away from the irritated girl and lifted his lips in challenge.  Kagome chuckled.

“It’s alright Sango,” she said, “He also helped me today.”

Sango planted a hand on her hip.  Kagome was way to soft on her dogs, she thought to herself, before bending over to place the bowl in front of him.  They eyed each other a moment longer before the tall human turned away. Inuyasha waited until Sango had stepped back and started chatting with Kagome before he approached.  The smell was good, although the contents were cold. It was a mix of kibble and ground beef, nothing like the burger patty or the chicken soup. Inuyasha sighed, it was something, at least.

“So,” Sango was saying, “what happened?”

Kagome rubbed her eyes.  “I was stopping for a snack on that big boulder that overlooks the valley,” she said.  Sango nodded, getting up to retrieve the boiling kettle from the stove and pour out two steaming cups of chamomile tea.

“A mountain lion came down and made a pass at me.” Sango’s enamelware mug went clattering to the floor, spilling chamomile petals across the counter.  Inuyasha scampered backward, skidding on the slippery floor.

“What?” Sango cried, her voice cracking.  Kagome stuffed a mouthful of chili into her mouth, cutting off her explanation. Sango recollected her cup and tea and sat back down with two brewing cups.  Kagome swallowed hard.

“I heard it behind me so it didn’t take me completely by surprise but I definitely screamed loud enough to wake the dead.” Sango snorted.

“I lost my balance and fell off the rock.  Managed to dodge it as it came at me but ended up running into a tree and knocked myself out… on a root I think?” 

Sango gave a low whistle.  “And Inuyasha came to your rescue?”

Kagome turned to look at the dog in question. He paused in the middle of eating to look back at her.  “Yeah,” she said, answering Sango’s question, “He saved my life.”

…

Later that night, Kagome gently lead Inuyasha up the stairs to the guest bedroom.  Sango’s only concern with Inuyasha sleeping in the house was whether or not he was potty trained, to which Inuyasha let out an indignant snort.  Kagome laughed and said that she didn’t know, but she’d clean up if he made a mess. Sango looked at Inuyasha with narrowed eyes. “You are one lucky mutt,” she told him.

He stepped hesitantly into the cozy room.  Shelves lined the walls full of various odds and ends and the open window had kept the room cold.  Kagome moved to shut it. After a quick search into her suitcase, she pulled out some betadine and gauze.  She knelt on the ground and held out a hand, making clicking noises with her tongue. Inuyasha looked suspiciously at the bottle of brown liquid. He let her gesture at him for a moment longer, slightly amused by the antics, before stepping up to her and sitting down. 

“That’s a good boy,” Kagome praised him approvingly. She poured a little betadine onto the gauze and gently dabbed it against his chest. The slashes stung but Inuyasha held still, assessing the sincerity on her face while she worked. Kagome then pulled out another container, and moved towards his side to gain access to his hindquarters.  Again, Inuyasha went stiff and began a low grumble.

“Be a good boy,” Kagome said softly, opening the jar and spread some thick, greasy ointment onto her fingers.  It’s scent made Inuyasha sneeze and he scuffled away from her. Kagome inched towards him again, muttering softly to herself.  “Come on, be a good boy…”

When Kagome finally managed to reach his thigh, she was huffing, having difficulty keeping up with the suspicious white dog. Inuyasha relaxed when no pain erupted from his leg as she spread the thick, waxy cream onto the wound.  The girl sighed in relief when she finally applied enough to satisfy her. Wound cleaning complete, Kagome stood and pulled out a soft, thick towel. 

“Can you stay put for a while?” She asked Inuyasha, fluffing up a pillow for him.  “I’ll be right back after my shower.”

Inuyasha sniffed the pillow.  It smelled strange, like hundreds of dogs had slept in it in years past.  He gingerly stepped onto it and sat. Kagome smiled at him. “Good boy.”

She was gone a few minutes when Inuyasha finally turned to investigate what it was she put on his leg.  He took a tentative lick and immediately regretted it, shaking his head vigorously as he tried to remove the bitter flavor. His leg no longer ached so he decided to just leave it as it was.  The large dog stood from the pillow. He didn’t like the idea of laying on top of the smelly pillow, full of strange scents. He would much rather lay atop something that smelled far more comforting...

When Kagome returned, she found him stretched out on the bed, cracking a lazy golden eye open to glance at her.  She shook her head.

“Oh no you don’t.  That’s where I sleep,” she informed him.  Inuyasha lifted his head to stare at her. ‘ _ Wanna bet?’ _

What happened next caught him completely off guard.  Kagome slipped off the damp towel and began to rub her hair dry.  The air in the room still had a chilly bite, and the goose bumps up and down her arms and legs… and other areas... showed it.  Aside from its reaction to the cold, her skin was a smooth creamy color that Inuyasha couldn’t tear his eyes off of. She had the perfect balance of soft curves and strong muscles and his eyes drank in the sight.  His golden eyes blinked several times, trying to dispel the vision before him. The warm yellow light of the incandescent lights cast the most alluring shadows across her breasts and belly and Inuyasha swallowed with difficulty before opening his mouth to pant nervously.  Kagome slipped on a large T-shirt that barely covered the curve of her bottom and approached him, hands on her hips. Inuyasha had his ears back, the whites of his eyes beginning to show. She arched an eyebrow at his puzzling reaction to her, but decided she was much too tired to ponder the dog in front of her any longer.  

“Alright big boy,” the girl said to him, “Get off my bed.”

Inuyasha immediately jumped off, and scuttled over to a corner and sat in it.  Kagome blinked in surprise, having expected him to put up a bit more of a fight.  “Well,” she said, uncertainly, “Good boy... I guess.”

Kagome crawled into bed with relief after such a long day.  She was actually sort of grateful to Inuyasha for warming up the bed for her while she showered, and snuggled in deeper into the covers.  Reaching out to the lamp on the nightstand, she called out to the still very wide awake canine in the corner as she switched off the light.  “Goodnight, Inuyasha.”

Inuyasha sat there for a long time, panting as quietly as he could make himself pant.  A little lightheaded from the quick shallow breaths, he fought almost desperately to get that image out of his mind.  She had perfect skin. He groaned inwardly to himself. It looked so soft, and smooth, and her breasts were full and round, sitting temptingly above a slender waist.  Inuyasha squeezed his eyes shut, but could not escape the vision he’d just witnessed. He licked his nose repeatedly, as if to clean away her scent as it permeated the room.  It turned out to be an excruciatingly long night.

...

The sound of rustling sheets roused him.  He awoke slowly, sighing a great big sigh, lazily wondering what it was that was making him feel so warm and comfortable.  Another inhale and he scented Kagome, sleeping in the bed across the room. Another breath and he identified the smells of hot fat and sizzling meats and then he was awake and drooling.  The room he woke to was just getting some sun rays from the dawn as it rose above the surrounding mountains, lighting on the cheerful patterned wallpaper of little dancing milk cows. Inuyasha snorted at the design in disgust.  

The figure in the bed rolled over again, drawing Inuyasha’s attention.  Slowly, a slim shape rose from the mass of blankets and sat up, rubbing the remnants of sleep from her eyes.  The oversized T-shirt sat rumpled over her small frame and her shoulder stuck out from the collar. He observed her disheveled thick hair and bleary grey eyes found himself instantly transported back to the night before.  Inuyasha gulped and looked away, shaking himself slightly to bring his thoughts back to the present. A slight creak and padded footsteps alerted him to her departure from the bed.

“Mm… G’morning… mmmyasha…,” she murmured, voice still thick with sleep.  He chanced a glance in her direction and was rewarded with a flash of her sleek long legs.  He closed his eyes and dropped his head back to the floor. Oh boy… he was in trouble…

Kagome ruffled through her bags, pulling out a pair of jeans and a soft plaid shirt.  The sound of the zipper caught his attention and again, he risked looking in her direction.  Oh good, she’s clothed. Inuyasha huffed a sigh of relief, allowing himself to look at her a bit longer.  She was definitely attractive for a human girl. Although, as he assessed her longer, there was something unnervingly familiar about her face, the way she tilted her head and her gentle mannerisms that made him pause.  What was this wave of familiarity that washed over him just now? 

Kagome slapped her hands against her thighs as she turned to address him.  She was more awake now, and looking at him with a wide smile.

“Wanna go potty, big boy?” She asked him.  He lifted his head, eyebrows cocked with annoyance.  Did she have to say it that way?

Regardless, he followed her out the door and down the stairs, slinking past her as she said her greetings to the humans in the kitchen.  Kagome held open the back door for him and to his great relief remained inside while he did his business. 

“Oh careful,” Sango said, “Ranger and Burbur are outside, too.”

No sooner had she said it, two large furry shapes came bounding up to him, startling Inuyasha midpoop.  Kagome and Sango both stepped outside, ready should an intervention be needed.

Burbur sniffed Inuyasha warily, her tail rigid and wagging agitatedly.  The other bouncing dog had no reservations, immediately lowering into a play bow and bouncing with enough energy to make the larger white dog dizzy.  Inuyasha stared at Burbur. She was closer to his size with a heavy build and long shaggy fur. She barked once at him, observing him critically. He responded by shaking himself, then stretching open his jaws in a big yawn.  Though he’d recovered from his limp, his thigh was still stiff and he was not eager to engage in another tussle. It seemed to appease the fluffy dog and she relaxed a bit. Inuyasha lowered himself for a big stretch, reinforcing the message that he was not here to fight.  The stretching made the younger, still bouncing, grey speckled dog more excited and the lithe, leggy thing made a quick dive toward Inuyasha, startling him back a step, before darting away. Inuyasha looked after the smaller dog, then at the girls standing at the doorway. 

“You wanna play with him, Inuyasha?” Kagome asked encouragingly.

The large white dog appeared to shrug before trotting off after the spry grey dog.  They zigzagged across the meadow, testing each other as they took turns chasing. Kagome breathed a sigh of relief, while the left behind Burbur slowly lumbered over to lean against the small woman, hoping for an ear scratch. 

“Well, at least Inuyasha has good doggy social skills,” Sango said, turning her attention back inside.  Kagome made a noise of agreement, scratching Burbur’s ears lazily. “Whoever owned him previously must have socialized him,” she said.

Sango raised an eyebrow.  “What makes you think he had an owner?” she asked.  The large white dog seemed very anti-human to her. Kagome shrugged.

“He’s definitely been in close contact with people,” she said, “He’s comfortable riding in cars, appears potty trained, and responds to people when he’s spoken to.” Sango thought about it and found that she agreed.

“If that’s the case though, whoever had him last probably abused him,” the taller woman said.  Kagome sighed, that was most likely the case, and her heart filled with pity for the beautiful dog.  ‘I should call him back inside soon,’ she thought to herself, ‘I don’t want him running too long on that leg.’

The sound of kibble tumbling into a metal bowl brought the smaller grey dog up short.  Inuyasha barely manage to swerve out of the way, clipping the leggy dog in the side. The contact was instantly forgiven because food was being served and the grey speckled dog took off racing back to the house, tail bobbing erratically in time with his bouncy gate.  Inuyasha trotted back more sedately, respectfully acknowledging the older fluffy dog as he returned.

Kagome was beaming at him. “Did you have fun, Inuyasha?” She asked, offering him a hand.  Inuyasha sniffed it briefly, then stepped back to stretch out his long body, reminding her of how skinny he was.  She motioned him to come into the house. “We need to fatten you up, buddy.”

Inuyasha hesitated.  He still didn’t exactly want to be inside the cramped dwelling.  Burbur looked at him, smiled a wide, toothy smile, and ambled inside.  Inuyasha took his cue and followed her in. In the kitchen, bacon was steaming on a large serving plate and several gruff looking men were serving themselves thick buttery pancakes and dark coffee.  In the corner, a very loud, very frantic leggy grey dog was vacuuming his breakfast faster than Inuyasha thought possible. Kagome laughed at the smaller dog.

“Take it easy, Ranger,” she called to him.  The dog responded to his name, immediately looking up at the human girl, earnest eyes focused.  Kagome laughed again, “Alright Ranger, eat up.” Ranger didn’t need to be told twice. 

Kagome had two other bowls for the larger dogs and set them down with plenty of space in between, then went to serve herself breakfast before coming back to monitor Inuyasha.  He stared at the kibble, not particularly excited about it, and brought his nose back up to sniff the other smells floating around the kitchen. Burbur also looked up, large brown eyes seeking out the humans, hoping to catch someone’s attention.  By now, all the two-leggeds present had hardened their hearts and refused to meet her eyes. Burbur bent down her head to eat.

Inuyasha sighed, seeing all this happen.  He gingerly bent down to nibble the kibble. By this time, Ranger had already finished and was sniffing around the white dog’s hind side, looking for crumbs.  Inuyasha made a low grumble. Ranger moved on to Burbur. The larger female dog allowed him to get a little closer than Inuyasha did, but even she gave a low warning growl when he got too close.

“Tough luck today, huh Ranger?” Kagome said, watching the interactions carefully.  The young dog perked up, looking hopefully into Kagome’s face, deep brown eyes wide and pathetic looking.  Kagome smiled and shook her head, turning to serve herself seconds. Ranger sighed, then moved to nose around under the table, hoping for crumbs.  When the few crumbs that were on the floor had been lapped up, the grey dog flopped down and sighed again. Kagome couldn’t help but laugh at his sad face.  

“What’s your plan for today?” Sango asked Kagome.  Kagome took a large gulp of milk before answering.

“Probably should take it easy today,” Kagome said, “Yesterday was a rough, I might just take a little walk then try some obedience commands with our big bad boy.”

Sango grunted to show she’d heard.  “That old barn’s still available for you if you want it,” she said, “Although, Inuyasha seems to be getting on well enough to not have to stay there.”

“Yeah,” Kagome agreed.

“And for that walk,” Sango said, “The canyon might be really nice right now.  It’s still pretty cold, you might still get some ice caves.”

Kagome’s face lit up.  “That sounds awesome,” she said, “Thanks!”

Sango and the ranch hands soon finished up and called Burbur and Ranger with them to get to work, Kagome promising to help out the next day.  Inuyasha and Kagome were left alone in the kitchen to finish up their breakfasts. Kagome packed up another day bag, left a note out for Sango, grabbed a spare walkie-talkie, and headed to the door.  Inuyasha stopped short when she pulled out a long black leash, backing away from it with a warning grumble. Kagome hesitated, frowning. He was going to have to get used to the lead eventually, she thought to herself.  Then she sighed, thinking about the events of yesterday, perhaps she could afford to be more relaxed today and give them both a break. She put the leash back in its basket and stepped outside, calling for Inuyasha to follow her.

The air was brisk, the sun was bright, and the day was just beginning.  With high spirits and a hop in her step she set off confidently, listening to the soft padded footsteps that followed her out onto the meadow.

…

Now that she was rested and had a chance to think it over, she couldn’t deny Inuyasha’s oddity any longer. Kagome pondered it as she headed off toward the creek, following it upstream. The air was cold and her breath came out as a puffy cloud of vapor.  The dog just seemed far too intelligent to be normal. ‘ _ I mean,’ _ she thought to herself, ‘ _ I’ve heard of border collies trained to understand full sentences, but Inuyasha is no collie…’ _ As she neared the base of the mountain, she began to rock hop, from boulder to boulder, as the stream led them up into the canyon.  Inuyasha followed her distantly. He was also lost in his own thoughts, questioning the decisions he’d made the day before. It took him a moment to notice that Kagome had stopped moving forward and was staring at him with a bizarre look on her face.  Just when he was about to lift a lip to snarl at her, she turned and slipped through a crevice and disappeared.

Inuyasha stood rooted for a few breaths, his head pivoting from his shoulders like a gimbal, craning his neck to peer over the edge of the rocks to catch sight of the girl.  Eventually, he brought himself to where Kagome had disappeared and poked his nose through the crack. Cold, wet air hit his nose and sent a brief shiver through his spine. It took his eyes a moment to adjust to the darkness within.  Inside was a whole new world and his eyes widened in surprise.

Kagome was sitting on an ice covered boulder, fishing something out of her pack that clanked as it was placed beside her.  Kagome looked up and smiled.

“C’mon slow poke!” she said teasingly.

Inuyasha snorted, who was she calling a slow poke?

With a hop, the large white dog joined her, slipping a little on the ice. Kagome laughed at him as he approached her, pulling the metal contraption over her boots.  Inuyasha sniffed them curiously, and Kagome held her breath, lest she remind the grumpy dog just how close he was to her body. She could reach out and touch him, but she held herself back.  

“Like my microspikes?” she said to him brightly, after he’d back up a little.  She held up a foot for him to admire. “Now I have claws like you!”

Inuyasha gave her as much of an exasperated look as a dog could give and moved further into the cave, curiosity drawing him deeper.  Kagome followed him, listening to the sound of water as it dripped from the icicles clinging to the rocks above them. Her metal studded boots crunched and echoed in the ethereal space, and light bounced and refracted against the clear sheets of frozen water.  There was an ethereal beauty to these temporary ice caves and Kagome enjoyed tilting her head upwards to see her breath condense in the cold air, playing tricks on her eyes as it mingled with the light. They moved onward and upward, following the narrow canyon as it climbed up the valley between the mountains.  In just a few more weeks, this place will become a hazardous death trap, when spring melt rushed through these narrow passages and wiped away any creature unfortunate enough to wander in. Already, small pools of snow melt were collecting in shallow dips in the path. When Kagome noticed Inuyasha beginning to limp again, she came to a halt and found a convenient boulder to sit on.  It took him a second to notice she’d stopped, and he turned to walk back to her, head tilting to one side as he curiously watched what she did next.

She winked at him and pulled out a thick towel, laying it down on the ice covered rock and sat down on it.  Out from her mystery backpack, she pulled out a cylindrical contraption and a cup and a bowl and after a bit of fiddling, had a little flame going and a pot of water heating up.  Inuyasha crept up to the set-up curiously, human fire making techniques had changed significantly since he’d last noticed. While he could do without the gaseous smell, the convenience of the small device intrigued him greatly.

“Ah, ah, ah,” Kagome said sharply, startling Inuyasha back, “That’s dangerous, buddy.”

Inuyasha snorted, eyeing her dourly, offended that she thought he couldn’t handle himself around fire.  What she pulled out next immediately caught his attention and he crept over to peek into her lap. Kagome giggled, then held up a piece of hot dog up in front if him.  The tiny morsel was hardly enough to chew and at first Inuyasha was tempted to turn up his nose at the offering.

“Better than kibble, yeah?” the girl said.  Inuyasha looked at the little piece of meat.  Yeah… he guessed it was better than kibble at least.  He reached forward with his nose to take the tiny piece of hotdog.  As he did, Kagome lifted her hand to tilt his nose up and he unconsciously let his rump drop to the ground.

“Sit,” Kagome said, letting him take the treat.  Inuyasha looked at her in confusion, standing up again and frowning at her. The girl just smiled at him and took out another pinch of meat, repeating what she’d done earlier, waiting until she’d gotten him to crane his nose up so much that his butt sat down on the soft towel on its own.

“Sit,” Kagome repeated when he’d once again sat down unconsciously.  This time, Inuyasha caught on and huffed indignantly. ‘ _ You won’t fool me so easily _ ,’ he thought.  The next time the treat was offered, Inuyasha ignored it completely, and glared at her.  Kagome noticed the change and dropped her hand to her lap, staring at the dog, her thoughts from early leading her to an impossible conclusion.

“You want to tell me what’s going on?” she demanded, her voice hardening slightly as her attitude changed.  “What are you?”

Inuyasha was taken aback at her sudden change.  He backed up a little bit and tensed his body, fully expected some kind of physical assault.  None came.

“Are you some kind of kooky science experiment?” she asked, feeling mildly absurd, “An alien?”

Inuyasha hesitated, contemplating the questions she asked.  He sat in front of her and continued to looked into her face.  Kagome suddenly broke eye contact, rubbing her forehead with one hand.

“I must be losing it,” she muttered to himself, “I’m expecting a dog to answer my questions…”

Inuyasha chose his next actions carefully.  He stood on all fours once again, and barked.  Kagome looked up in surprise. He made point of staring longingly at the hotdog in her hands.

“So,” she said. “You can make sounds other than growling,” she joked, maintaining her critical stare as she continue to try to figure out this strange creature in front of her.  Inuyasha snorted and resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He barked again and looked at the partially consumed hotdog in her hands. Kagome looked at him suspiciously, before holding up a slightly larger piece of hot dog in her hands.

“Sit,” she said, watching him carefully.  Inuyasha sighed, and sat. They stared at each other for a breathless second, before Kagome blinked, sighed, and handed him the treat.

“Good boy,” she said, still suspicious of this strange dog’s secrets.  She forced herself to swallow, hard, and turned her attention to the boiling water on her camping stove.  She quickly had a cup of hot tea in her hands and mixed a more lukewarm version for Inuyasha. Tentatively, she placed the bowl in front of him.

“It’s chamomile tea,” she said in explanation, before focusing on her own beverage.  Inuyasha sniffed the brew warily, not taking a taste until he saw the girl take a sip from her own cup.  A few licks and he relaxed.

“So which research lab did you escape from?” Kagome mused to herself.  Inuyasha gulped, nervously trying to maintain an even pace as he drank from the bowl.  ‘ _ Just pretend she’s not talking…’  _ he tried to coach himself.

“Just how did you manage to get out of the barn yesterday?” Kagome said, watching him critically.  He could feel her eyes assessing him and his reaction.  _ ‘Just ignore her…’ _

“Did you get stung by a radioactive spider?”  Inuyasha frowned, keeping his nose down and focusing on the quickly emptying bowl of tea.  ‘ _ A what spider? _ ’

Finally, Kagome sighed.  “Guess you’re just a really smart dog…,” her voice said to him.  Inuyasha chanced a discreet glance upward. She wasn’t looking at him, just gazing off at the blue-hued icy cavern they sat in.  Inuyasha again resisted the urge to roll his eyes, returning his attention to the tea. They sat in silence, finishing the tea and enjoying the calm atmosphere of the ice caves.  Finally, Kagome sighed, and disassembled and packed up her things. Standing up, she turned to the strange dog she’d gotten herself entangled with.

“Come on, weirdo,” she said to him, “let’s get back to the ranch.”

…

Inuyasha stubbornly lay on the bed, his eyes closed and only the twitch of his ears betrayed that he was actually awake.  It had turned out to be a good day, aside from that moment in the ice caves when Kagome nearly caught on to what he was. It wasn’t so bad, sitting and standing when told to.  He had a belly full of hot dog and a slight amount of satisfaction in knowing more than the humans around him thought he knew. He even went so far as to humor a couple of the ranch hands, sitting and shaking for a tasty morsel.  And when he tired of the treat, he simply got up and walked away. The large white dog stretched lazily, breathing in deeply to smell the bed’s nightly occupant. Then he caught himself, and shook his head, trying to dispel the scent, and the thoughts of comfort and safety that came along with it.  The door creaked open and Kagome huffed when she came back into the room to find the large white dog spread out on her bed. 

“ _ You _ go on the  _ floor _ !” Kagome said emphatically.  Inuyasha just nuzzled his snout deeper into the covers. ‘Nope, nope, nope…,’ he thought to himself.  He squeezed his eyes shut tighter when he heard the towel fall to the floor. Some rustling, then finally, the girl approached the bed.

“Inuyasha…” she said warningly.  Inuyasha pinned his ears back against his head, still refusing to lift his face or open his eyes.  A sharp poke into his side startled him and he leapt to his feet amidst a tangle of fluffy bed sheets.  He reeled around to glare at the human girl. She fixed him with a stare that was just as intense. She meant business.

“Inuyasha, off!” Kagome commanded, pointed to the ground. Inuyasha huffed, and laid back down, stretching out to his full length.  Kagome frowned, biting her cheek. It was a risky move she was contemplating, with a dog she’d only known for a few days.

Inuyasha’s eyes bugged out as another body joined him on the bed and started shifting over to him.  A weight crept over his waist and an arm draped over his shoulder. He leapt to standing position when her slim, soft curves pressed against him and he fell over himself as he tried to get away.  When he finally scrambled to his feet on the floor, the warm blanket he’d dragged with him was pulled away and back onto the bed. Ears tightly tucked against his skull, he looked back at the triumphant girl reproachfully.

“Heh,” Kagome said, “I win!”

She turned out the lights and snuggled into the covers and Inuyasha was left in the dark, bewildered, and wide awake once again.  He watched the smug girl as her breathing slowly drifted to the deep even rhythm of sleep. Then he snorted, looked around, and curled himself into a little ball on the pillow she’d left out for him.

Inuyasha had pleasant dreams that night.  He dreamt of soft hands and gentle touches.  He dreamt of a time and a place where he had hope for the future, and those memories melded with his current state and he dreamt of Kagome, placing his furred head on her lap, caressing his face and ears and murmuring to him as he allowed his body to relax.  In the darkness of the little guest room, a body shifted, then rippled, and then a naked boy with silver hair and two white triangular ears lay curled on the pillow that once held a large white dog named Inuyasha.


	4. An Uncomfortable Place with Good Intentions

#  **Forever Home - The Stray**

~Kitty

_ “Fear urged him to go back, but growth drove him on.”  _ _   
_ _ ― Jack London, White Fang _

* * *

 

###  **Chapter 4:  An uncomfortable place with good intentions**

Inuyasha woke to find his skin rather itchy.  He rolled over and sat up, stretching his arms above his head as his dreams drifted away from his waking mind.  When he brought his hands down, a jolt went through his spine as the rest of his mind caught up with him. No sooner had his excitement begun to escalate at the sight of two clawed human hands before his eyes, when they twitched, and tensed, and morphed once again into a pair of snowy white paws.  Inuyasha stared at his paws in confusion, disbelief, and then questioned if he’d seen what he thought he saw just moments ago. 

A strange electronic jingle erupted from the night stand, startling both the room’s occupants awake.  Kagome groaned and began slapping around by the lamp, trying to find her phone. Curious, Inuyasha came over to sniff whatever it was that was making such a racket.  He jerked in surprise when a slender hand dropped onto his head and tousled the fur between his ears.

“Morning Inuyasha,” Kagome mumbled from the bedsheets.

“Nnnn…!” Kagome moaned, lifting herself up to sitting position and stretching her arms high over her head, much like Inuyasha thought he had earlier.  The shirt she wore drooped over her shoulder again, and she reached over to massage the exposed shoulder, gazing at him sleepily. 

“Let’s get a big breakfast, we got some work to do today,” she told him.  Inuyasha tilted his head, confused. ‘Work?’ he thought suspiciously, ‘What kind of work?’

...

He reveled in the myriad of smells that passed him as he trailed after the dark-haired girl.  She was sporting an oversized set of overalls and heavy work gloves and for some reason, he found himself curiously drawn to staring at her in the baggy work clothes. Perhaps it was only to wonder how the slender girl suddenly become so shapeless in the large denim.  She was in the barn, heaping large piles of hay onto the back of a truck. Slapping her dusty hands against her side, she turned to Inuyasha, “You riding or running?”

Inuyasha looked at her confused.  Burbur came up from behind him and eagerly hopped up onto the seat of the pick up truck she stood next to, quickly followed by the smaller slender grey dog.  Inuyasha snorted, ride in that noisy thing? No, thank you! He backed up few steps and looked away.

Kagome shrugged, “Suit yourself.”  She climbed in and started the ignition.  Inuyasha sneezed as a wafted smoke blew into his face, and he danced backward a bit further, before following the slow moving truck with its burden of hay.  Sango was already at the pasture, scooping out pellets for her pregnant cows. She waved at Kagome as she drove up to the side of the pasture, indicating that she should bring the truck right into the enclosure.

Before opening the gate, she opened the passenger side door and a wiz of speckled grey went shooting out. Kagome chuckled when she heard Sango scolding the energetic pup not to be too rough with the cows.  The shorter girl moved to open the gate, trusting Ranger to keep all the cows safely within the fence.

Inuyasha followed the proceedings with interest, wrinkling his nose slightly when a wave of rather pungent smelling cow manure blew by.  Curling wisps of vapor rose from the large sleepy beasts in the cool early morning air. They muttered to each other in their low grunting voices and their noses dripped with saliva as they hunkered down for their breakfast.  Burbur was up and circling the fence, sniffing every clump of grass and hoofprint. A soft sound came from somewhere further out in the meadow and Burbur rushed in that direction, barking energetically. Sango and Kagome both looked up to identify the possible threat, before waving it off after seeing the flicking white tail of a wild rabbit racing away.  The large white dog watched all this, piecing together this “work” Kagome said they were doing. 

A bright chuckle drew his attention to the lumpy figure in borrowed overalls. “What do you think, Inuyasha?” Kagome called out to him.  “Think you can protect us from all the scary rabbits?”

Inuyasha snorted at this, and stood up to imitate the female dog, sniffing and romping through the tall grasses in the meadow outside the pasture.  Here and there he was startled by a whiz of grey fur as Ranger raced past him, chasing the rabbits as they scattered at the presence of the domestic canines.  

After feeding the cows, the humans and dogs made a tour around the edges of Sango’s ranch, checking the fence posts and repairing what they could.  Together with Burbur, Inuyasha sent off several rabbits, a couple coyotes and a curious fox that wandered too close. No sign of the wild cat he’d fought a couple days ago.  The air was fragrant with the scent of pine from the nearby mountains and dormant grasses, waiting for the spring warmth to waken them from their winter slumber. By the time the sun was setting, Inuyasha was warm and his eyes were bright and alert.  He liked this place and this work. A soothing sense of peace and purpose began to grow inside him and he slept well that evening, full with a well deserved dinner and enveloped in Kagome’s comforting scent.

The next two weeks went by quickly like this, rising early, scouting the pasture boundaries, walking among the large, hooved beasts the taller human woman cared for.  And as another day began to draw to a close, Inuyasha was surprised to return to the house to find Sango and Kagome busy packing.

“Ah, don’t forget the seasoning,” Kagome was saying, tossing a small plastic container to her friend.

“Got it,” Sango answered, catching the spices with one hand.  Ranger was dancing excitedly around both woman, busy sniffing the fabrics and metal rods, carefully avoiding that strange metal contraption Kagome had used to boil water before.  

“Do you have the hot toddy ingredients,” Sango asked, looking around at the mess.  Kagome scanned her things before plucking out a pre-filled water bottle from the chaos.

“Got it!” she said. Sango briefly stood upright, cracking her back.  “I can’t believe we haven’t gone out camping the entire time you’ve been here!”

Turns out, the girls had much more planned for him this night, and he was racing after them on their four wheeler as it drove up the dirt path into the forest.  His stomach grumbled and he grumbled along with it, cranky that dinner was being put off for this joy ride. They slowed as the crested a little hill at the base of one of the nearby mountains and Inuyasha looked around with interest, noting that this particular clearing had been visited many times before.  A wide, black firepit surrounded by smooth rocks sat off to one side and Sango drove her vehicle right up to it. Ranger and Burbur caught up and began sniffing the clearing while the girls jumped down and busied themselves to get a fire going. They worked efficiently, with practiced ease, and soon both girls and all three dogs were digging into a hearty meal.

“When are you heading out tomorrow?” Sango asked.  Inuyasha’s ears perked up at the question. He licked his lips, savoring the last remnants of a generous, if under salted, steak dinner.  The cold winter night couldn’t penetrate his thick fur and he lay contently on his side, idly listening to the conversation beside him.

Kagome nursed the hot toddy in her mug, absently petting Ranger’s head where it rested on her thigh.  The dog looked up at her adoringly and heaved a contented sigh.

“Probably late morning,” Kagome said.  “Have you thought about what I asked? About Inuyasha?”

At this, he lifted his head. What about me?

Sango turned her face away from the fire to look at Kagome.  “You sure?” she asked the shorter girl, “He’s still a little too nervous around my ranch hands.  Just today, one of them nearly but himself bit trying to pet Inuyasha.”

Kagome nodded, shifting her gaze to rest on the dog in question.  He maintained his lowered position but his body was tense. Dogs always seemed to know when they were being talked about, Kagome mused silently.

“I just can’t imagine him in a city,” she said, “I can’t imagine him happy there with me.  Can’t you take him?”

What was this woman talking about? Inuyasha laid his ears back, not liking where this discussion was going.  Kagome returned her gaze to the fire and the two girls sat in comfortable silence. The winter breeze was losing its bite and spring could be scented in the air.  Above the flicker of their fire, the moon was bright that night, on its way to being half full. Even so, the stars put up a fight, shining brightly to compete with the lunar light. Kagome took another sip of her warm drink.

“You said the same thing about all the dogs you rescue, even Shippou,” Sango commented.  The tall woman reached over to pet the large white and black dog beside her. Burbur looked up smiling a wide doggie smile.  “They’ve all been adopted successfully,” she continued, “Dogs adapt, they just want to be with the human they bonded to.”

Kagome looked down at the head resting in her lap.  The warm body sighed again, pressing against her leg a little more.  “You could be that human,” Kagome told Sango. Sango grunted softly.

“Sure,” Sango said, “But I won't be able to spend the time working with Inuyasha.  The calves are going to drop soon, then I’ll be busy with them.”

Kagome sighed, Sango was right.  Inuyasha still needed a lot of work before he could be adoptable, and there was no one with the time on their hands to do it, except her.  A comfortable silence stretched between the two girls and the night was filled with the sounds of the crackling fire, the wind through the meadow, and the soft lullaby of the night.  Inuyasha stayed stiff for a long time. As the two girls continued to speak quietly with each other, unaware of just how much the large white dog understood of their language, the mind between his snowy white ears whirled.

_ Unwanted. _

That was what he heard.  _  I’m unwanted _ . The thought wrenched through his gut with more savagery than he ever experienced before.  He began to pant as the anxiety from this new revelation coursed through him. Thoughts danced through his mind, fleeting fantasies of just leaving, escaping to the wild where solitude felt satisfying and natural.  It’s what he wanted originally anyway. His eyes bounced erratically, unable to pick out a focal point, until they landed on the face of the young grey speckled dog snuggled against Kagome’s leg.

Ranger gazed at him quietly, serenely.  Despite his young age, there was a depth to that stare that communicated far more than words.

_ I’m safe. _

_ I’m wanted. _

_ I’m loved. _

A sharp pang of jealousy raced through the white dog’s mind as he stared at the pup.  Unable to help himself, a soft whine snuck out of this throat. Kagome turned to him.

“What’s the matter, Inuyasha?”  She stood to approach him. He sat up quickly, getting ready to stand up and flee.  Her voice stopped him as his muscles tensed.

“You OK, buddy?”  She squatted down next to him, putting her mug aside.  Reaching out, she brought her hand close to his chin, letting him choose to make the first contact.  Heart in turmoil, Inuyasha allowed his jaw to drop into her waiting hand, needing the comfort of touch to drive away the worry.

“That’s a good boy,” Kagome said warmly, “That’s my good boy.”

She shifted to bring her other hand to his face and pressed her fingers against his cheeks and over his skull.  The massage felt good and he dropped his head further, allowed her to support the entirety of its weight. He inhaled deeply, taking in the smells of her dinner, the alcohol she’d been drinking, and the scent that belonged only to her.  It was a scent that he’d begun to acclimate to as one of familiarity and comfort. 

Sango stood up, calling Burbur and Ranger over to her. “I think I might turn in now,” she said to Kagome, walking over to her tent.  Kagome looked up and nodded. “I can put out the fire. G’night Sango!”

Kagome stood stiffly from her crouched position and moved to sit on the rock she’d been perched on earlier.  She held out a hand to Inuyasha and he took the invitation, positioning himself next to her and stared into the fire.

“I got something for ya,” the girl said quietly.  Inuyasha turned to look at her. Her hands produced a soft leather collar from her jacket, and she held it up proudly for him to inspect.

“Made it myself,” Kagome told him, “I used some prayer beads my mom gave me, what do you think?”

Inuyasha sniffed the leatherwork hesitantly.  He was not thrilled at being presented a collar that represented captivity, but the girl’s next words stopped him from releasing his grumble of displeasure.

“I’m taking you back to the city with me,” she said, “I know you don’t like collars, but you have to wear this or you’ll be taken away from me.”

Kagome wasn’t exactly expecting Inuyasha to understand what she was saying, but hoped her voice would keep him calm while she tried to slip it on. Inuyasha stared at the collar, mulling it over in his mind.  Finally, he sighed, and looked away. He made no reaction when Kagome fastened the leather around his neck, and he stood and shook himself after she was done. The leather settled around his neck comfortably and he found that it bore a slight scent of the girl who made it. He turned to find Kagome beaming at him.

“Very handsome,” she said.  Inuyasha huffed, slightly embarrassed, then sat next to her again, looking up at the stars as the fire burned itself to embers. Kagome carefully balanced her mug near the glowing coals to heat up her drink again and shivered slightly when the night wind blew over the little hilltop. Inuyasha looked in her direction, snorted, then leaned against her, sharing some of his warmth.  Kagome was surprised, the prickly dog had never placed himself so close to her before. She raised a tentative hand and gently began to rub his head. When he didn’t react, she grew more confident, burying her fingers in his thick fur and scratching behind his ears where she knew other dogs liked. A moment later she heard Inuyasha grumble and she hesitated, not sure if it was a disgruntled sound or a contented one.  Then the great white shape sighed, leaning further against her, and she smiled. Resuming the head massage, she leaned into him as well, enjoying his warmth as they both gazed at the sky.

...

Later that night, Kagome brought him to her tent.  He shifted uncomfortably, there wasn’t a lot of room in the small, cloth covered structure.  Kagome snuggled into her sleeping bag and was asleep quickly. Inuyasha stayed up, watching over her.  He’d get plenty of sleep on the drive back, so he remained awake, listening to the crickets and the owls and the scurrying little feet looking for crumbs around their campsite.  He was surprising himself, all these little concessions he’d been making. Permitting the girl to touch him, submitting to wearing a collar. It would be so easy to run off into the wilderness surrounding this little ranch and he could be free and untethered like when he was back in the lush forests of ancient Japan.  Inuyasha sighed. Man always caught him in the end. And chained him, and caged him, and forced him to bend to their will. He looked at the girl, her even breathing calming him from the recollections his thoughts led him to. Kagome, at least, he could tolerate being with Kagome.

It was a mild ache, nothing to pay attention to.  But it rippled through him and changed him. Without realizing it, the white dog’s body transformed once more.  As he continued to ponder the sleeping girl in front of him, he scooted forward, wanting to study her face. A clawed hand was pressed into the sleeping bag near her chin, the other went to pull back her hair, then froze.  Inuyasha stared at the hairless hands coming from his body. He looked down and nearly jumped to his feet with a yelp. Finding a human torso and legs, Inuyasha felt a surge a elation followed by panic. Being caught naked in Kagome’s tent was probably not an ideal situation.  Did he have to leave now? There was absolutely no way he was going to be able to explain himself. Plus, he needed clothes. It would be better to slip away now that he had his form back.

As these thoughts of escape raced through his mind, the cursed body morphed once again, and Inuyasha found himself looking down at two fluffy white paws.  He blinked in confusion. This was the second time this had happened, if he hadn’t been dreaming it the first time. Inuyasha grumbled in frustration and lifted a hind paw to scratch himself behind an ear.  In the entire time he’d been cursed, he couldn’t recall ever transforming back to his true form. Perhaps the curse was finally weakening after all this time. 

Kagome muttered something in her sleep and rolled over.  Inuyasha looked down at her prone position. The girl shivered slightly, having pushed open her sleeping bag slightly.  Inuyasha sighed, scooting forward to nose the sleeping bag back into position. He looked down at himself, the silver white fur, the thick, heavy paws.  He sighed to himself, the brief excitement he’d felt at the thought of truly being free in his true body left his current state feeling hollow and trapped.  He tried to push the discomfort away and continue his self-designated guard over the slumbering figure beside him.

…

Shippou heard the crunching sound of tires turning into the driveway and quickly poofed himself back into his canine disguise.  The elder Higurashi entered from the back door and started calling.

“Shippou?” he heard her voice call out, “Where’s my trouble maker?”

Shippou yipped and scurried up to the older woman.  He placed his paws on her pant legs and eagerly panted, showing off his bright pink tongue.  Mrs. Higurashi smiled warmly at the little trickster.

“Have you been good?” she asked, slyly casting her eyes about, glancing at the picture books and crayons she’d intentionally left out.

Shippou barked nervously, trying his best to behave like an average dog.  He even attempted to make a show of curling around to sniff his own bum.  _ ‘Ugh…  this is always so embarrassing…’ _

“Kagome should be dropping by soon to pick you up,” she told the kitsune, ignoring his perked ears and happy smile.  The older woman moved to clean up of the various activity books on the floor and began preparing dinner. Shippou took up position on the armrest of the couch with a good view of the garage through the living room window. A few minutes later, the sound of  another car turning into the garage could be heard and Shippou excitedly started up a racket of happy yips. ‘Kagome’s back! Kagome’s back!’

His little body practically vibrated with excitement as he listened to the sounds of car doors opening and closing.  Then a familiar scent wafted towards him, cutting his mini-celebration short. ‘Dammit, the grumps is here too?’

Shippou was slightly surprised, he’d expected Kagome to leave the large white dog on Sango’s ranch.  How were they supposed to fit inside her tiny apartment? Before Shippou could ponder this any longer, the backdoor opened and his favorite human came bursting in.

“Hi Mama!” Kagome greeted her mother, salivating at the smells emanating from the kitchen.  Mrs. Higurashi glanced up from the stove and smiled.

“Kagome, dear,” the older woman said warmly, “Will you have time to stay for dinner?”

Kagome looked wistfully at the busy pots and pans that were steaming on the stove.  She  _ could _ stay just an hour or so…

A large white shape grumbled to itself before pushing past the hesitant girl and into the living room.  Shippou squeaked and immediately made himself scarce, hiding between Mrs. Higurashi’s legs. Kagome’s mother smiled at the white dog warmly.

“Hello Inuyasha,” she greeted, “How was my daughter’s driving?”

“Mama!” Kagome cried in exasperation.  Inuyasha just heaved a suffering sigh, eliciting a genuine laugh from her mother while Kagome just rolled her eyes, untangling Shippou from between the older woman’s legs and giving him a quick cuddle.

“Hey, troublemaker,” she said amidst slobbery doggy kisses, “Yah miss me much?”

A waft of cow manure and other ranch scents finally reached the older woman and Mrs. Higurashi turned to her daughter.

“Inuyasha needs a bath.”

Kagome looked up and laughed nervously.  “Yeah, he does stink doesn’t he?” she admitted.  Inuyasha tried to discreetly turn his head and sniff himself and he had to admit, he reeked.  Kagome was scratching her head, giving him a strange look. How was he going to react to getting a bath, she was wondering.

“Why don’t you use the guest bathroom?” Mrs. Higurashi suggested, “I’ll have dinner ready when you’re done and you can avoid the traffic when you head back to your place.”

“Ok, Mama,” Kagome said, sighing. The younger woman stretched her arms and neck this way and that as she walked back to the garage to get dog shampoo and several brushes.  Shippou crept towards him cautiously, getting himself comfortable for the show. Inuyasha stood curiously in the kitchen, noticing the glint in the kitsune’s eyes. He didn’t like the sly look.  Before he could consider it further, Mrs. Higurashi appeared beside him, waving her hands and ushering him back into the yard.

“Let’s get you outside before this whole house starts smelling like a barn…” she said with a smile. Inuyasha rolled his eyes but acquiesced to her urging.  ‘ _ I could just stay outside tonight… _ ’ Inuyasha thought, perfectly comfortable in the lush familiar space.  Kagome walked up to him with a short length of leash clipped to her belt.  He began inching away, not sure he was liking where this was going.

“Ok, stinky butt,” she said, “Let’s get you presentable.”

She quickly walked up to him and attached the other end of the lead to his collar and raised a metal device up to the side of his neck.  Inuyasha shied away from the contraption, accidently dragging Kagome with him. She stumbled, trying to avoid stepping on his paws, and ended up landing on top of him.  

“Oof!” Kagome tried to untangle herself from both dog and leash. She was glad she still wore her work jeans and old shirt because she was adding to her collection of grass stains on the abused clothes. Inuyasha kept scooting away from her, effectively dragging her in circles around the yard.  From the porch, Shippou had to bite back his chortles lest the humans catch him making very un-doglike sounds..

“H-hold still, Inuyasha!” Kagome exclaimed, grabbing his collar and digging in her heels.  She tried again to run the comb through his fur. The mass of musky white fuzz squirmed underneath her touch, trying to get away from the strange sensation.  Kagome hit a snag and Inuyasha cried out in alarm.

‘ _ That hurt, bitch! _ ’  An angry grumble began to emanate from his chest. His fur was full on knots from his time on the ranch and he was no eager to having them all pulled out.  Kagome huffed, no longer afraid of the dog’s posturing.

“Just hold still and it’ll be over before you know it,” she told him.  She shuffled over to him on her knees, maintaining a firm hold on his collar.  Raking the comb through his fur, Kagome ended up with enough loose fur to knit a small sweater.  Inuyasha’s tongue hung from the corner of his mouth. It was decidedly not a comfortable experience and he was convinced he’d go bald before Kagome was satisfied.  She finally set down the brush and began to collect the mound of fur. Sneezing and sputtering, Kagome blindly made her way to the waiting garbage bins next to the garage.  She was not looking forward to the next task in this endeavor. 

Inuyasha had followed her to dispose of his fur since the leash left him no other choice.  He shook himself, additional loose strands of fur floating off of him like a cloud. His skin tingled and shone pink from beneath the pale fur. Still attached to the young woman’s belt, he followed her inside the house toward the guest bathroom.  As she passed her mother, she called out, “Hey mom, I think I’ll shower with Inuyasha. Are there towels in the bathroom?”

“I’ll bring out some extra,” her mother responded.  Inuyasha, still grumbling from getting his hair yanked out, missed the exchange, and was startled when Kagome began undressing beside him.

By now, he was already trapped inside the bathroom and fell over himself while trying to find the nearest corner to hide his face. Kagome stretched her back, working out a few kinks from the long drive, and tossed her discarded clothes in a corner, his corner.  Inuyasha’s mind hovered in a state between disbelief and panic as her clothes and her scent enveloped him. Kagome noticed his odd behavior and cocked an eyebrow, trying to decide how bad it was that a creature of an entirely different species found her so repulsive that he couldn’t looked at her...

“What’s wrong with you?” Kagome asked.  Her mother came by with some towels, which she accepted gratefully, and turned on the shower to get the warm water started. Steam began to fill the room and Kagome spent a few minutes adjusting the temperature so that the quivering furry body in the corner wouldn’t get scalded.  

“Okie dokie, stinky butt,” Kagome said, hands on hips and turning toward the thoroughly embarrassed, cowering dog.  “It’s bath time!”

Inuyasha didn’t move from his spot in the corner, and when Kagome’s hands reached for his collar, his claws made a pitter patter of frantic thrashing against the tiles. The leather slipped off his neck and arms replaced the collar and began tugging him towards the shower. He felt her naked body press against his as she tried to bring him into the glass enclosure and he flopped his body to the floor in a desperate attempt to stay put. 

“Come on, now,” Kagome was saying, trying to lift him back up, “let’s get you nice and clean smelling.”

How she managed to get the giant dog into the shower, Kagome had no clue. Inuyasha fought her the entire way and immediately huddled against the glass, golden eyes squeezed shut. The warm water should have felt soothing, and if he weren’t so self conscious, he would have appreciated the care she took to slowly acclimate him to the shower spray. 

“See?” Kagome said, trying to calm him with her voice, “we’re gonna get squeaky clean together.”

She stroked him gently, using a basin to pour warm water down his back. His tail and underside was a little more challenging. When he was thoroughly drenched, and finally beginning to relax a bit while refusing to open his eyes, Kagome squirted a generous glob of dog shampoo into her hands and spread it across his back and sides. It helped Inuyasha relax further, indulging in a gentle full body massage, and he started to lean into her touch. Kagome smiled, glad to see he was getting used to it. 

“Come on, big boy,” she said while pushing him to stand up, “let’s get your rear end, too.”

Inuyasha’s eyes went wide and he squeaked in surprise to feel the girl reach around his hips and toward his groin. Another hand came up his thigh and started massaging shampoo into the fur under his tail. 

“Yikes!” Kagome exclaimed, “sorry buddy, but I wanna get  _ all _ of your stink off.”

Inuyasha thrashed, getting as much shampoo on the girl as he had on his fur. In his panic, he opened his eyes, getting a very soapy eyefull of her naked form before the sting of the shampoo dripping into his eyes forced them shut again.  Kagome ended up on the floor, hugging him to her chest to hold him still and murmuring softly into his ear as she tried to calm him down. Little did she know, it had the opposite effect, and the tickle of her warm breath on the nap of his neck made him howl. 

“Kagome?” Mrs. Higurashi’s voice came from the other side of the door, “are you alright, dear?”

**_‘I’m_ ** _ not!!’ _ Inuyasha yelped, trying to form human words with his canine throat. 

“We’re all good, mama,” Kagome answered her mother, “I just startled Inuyasha, that’s all.”

Inuyasha cried out again, desperate to be rescued from this torment. Kagome tried her best to soothe him, stroking his neck and his sides. It was  _ not _ helping. Overwhelmed, he stood stiffly in the warm shower, eyes shut tight, trying to keep it together as Kagome continued her well-intentioned torture.  Soft hands worked the soap into the fur on his inner thighs and behind. He tried to take his mind away, somewhere, anywhere, to distract himself from the bold, roaming fingers. It was so damned hard, though!  He found he really couldn’t think of  _ anything _ as all his senses seemed to following the gentle scrubbing as Kagome’s fingers wandered dangerously close to his most sensitive areas.  When he tried to lay down in an attempt to cut off access, she reached an arm under his pelvis to scoop him had up and he could feel the softness of her breasts moulding themselves against his back.  A small eternity passed before Kagome was satisfied enough with his bath to turn her attention to shampooing her own hair. Mentally exhausted after the ordeal, Inuyasha could only huddle in the corner while Kagome washed herself and rinsed the both of them free of suds. 

He only began to loosen up after water had shut off and Kagome began towelling him dry. Her magical hands had some kind of power and the new knots in his back softened under her touch. The remainder of the night went by in a blur. Inuyasha was too wearied even to glare at the kitsune as the kit eyed him with amusement when they emerged from the bathroom. 

Kagome tiredly fell into a chair at the dinner table, shaking out her damp hair.  Her mother placed a steaming bowl of curry rice in front of her and smile when her daughter silently tuckered into it.  

“So,” the older woman started conversationally, “Inuyasha seems to be coming along well.”

Kagome tried to mutter through a mouthful of rice, “Too well.”  Mrs. Higurashi raised her eyebrows and smiled. “How so dear?”

Kagome eyed her mother suspiciously.  “You seem to already know ‘how so’, mama,” she responded, carefully gauging the reaction of the woman across from her.  Mrs. Higurashi paused, glancing down at the two dogs beside the table. Shippou gulped and curled around to pretend to lick his rear end, praying the older woman wasn’t as sharp as she seemed.

She looked at her daughter tenderly, choose the safe answer, the one that would protect her daughter for just a little while longer.  “I’ve just always thought that Inuyasha is a very smart dog,” she said.

Kagome frowned, she knew there was more going on under the surface.  Whenever her mother gave her that look, she knew there was something her mother wasn’t telling her.  Eventually, she sighed, giving it up for the time being. Turning to look at the dog under discussion, she couldn’t help but laugh at the still bewildered look that covered his face.  Still in a daze, to even notice the savory taste of Mrs. Higurashi’s chicken soup, Inuyasha was staring off into space, long after Kagome coaxed him into her car and brought him downtown to her apartment. 

…

Kagome’s apartment was very small and very cluttered. It was late by the time they got back, and all three of them wanted nothing more than to drag themselves into bed. Kagome pulled out a cold beer from her fridge and sank into her couch, gazing at the ghostly shape of the large white dog as he gave himself a tour of her apartment. Papers fluttered to the ground when he brushed against them and the girl sighed, absently stroking Shippou’s head when the little mutt came to lay in her lap. This apartment was just too small. 

It also didn’t allow dogs larger than thirty pounds. 

Inuyasha was  _ definitely _ bigger than that. 

Groaning, Kagome let her head fall backwards against the cushions. She’d been lucky and snuck Inuyasha into the building without any neighbors noticing. It was only a matter of time before someone reported her though.Perhaps she should be proactive and contact building manager first to explain her situation. Inuyasha came over to see what she was moaning about and she reached over to give his ear a scratch, smiling softly. 

“Let’s get some sleep,” she suggested. “You’re in for quite a day tomorrow.”

‘ _ I had quite a day  _ **_today_ ** _ ,’  _ Inuyasha thought, following her into the bedroom. The room was cozy and filled with her scent, unconsciously making him feel comfortable and secure. Shippou happily snuggled into his little dog bed and Kagome laid out several towels and a large pillow for him along the wall. Exhaustion from the day’s earlier frazzles was quickly catching up to him and tonight, he didn’t put up a fight for the bed and obediently went to the soft pile the girl had made for him.  It smelled like her anyway. He fell asleep on the soft pillows and dreamed of hot springs and roaming hands. 

…

It comes around in every dog’s life, once he’s acquiesced to the collar and the leash.  It doesn’t always happen right away. But it happens eventually. The revered trip to the vet.  

Inuyasha sneezed as he entered the sterile facility.  The faint scent of bleach briefly reminded him of the animal control kennels he’d only recently been rescued from.  Shippou excitedly trotted up to the receptionist desk, placing his little freckled paws against the painted wood. 

“Shippou!” The bespectacled woman exclaimed happily, “Kagome!  You’re back! Who’s this gorgeous beauty?”

Kagome smiled at the receptionist, even as Inuyasha shrank lower to the ground and began a low, unhappy grumble.  A slight tug on the leash attached to the leather collar around his neck reminded him of his state of captivity and he reluctantly moved forward, the rest of the way into the brightly lit building.

Despite the chemical smell of cleaning agents, the interior was warmly decorated, full of flowering plants and yellow painted benches.  Painted cats and dogs danced happily up and down the walls, chasing tennis balls and butterflies and Inuyasha snorted at the happy drawings in disgust.  Kagome was finishing up at the front desk, filling out the new patient forms for him. He only heard the tail end of her conversation before the receptionist was pulled away to answer the phone.

“... And I’d like to schedule an appointment for next month to have Inuyasha fixed.”

‘ _ Fixed?’ _ Inuyasha repeated in his mind.  Shippou flinched at that sentence and Inuyasha narrowed his eyes suspiciously.  What’s this woman up to? What exactly did he need to have fixed?

Kagome approached him and he laid his ears back, fixing her with as grumpy of a stare as he could.  The girl just smiled and offered him a biscuit, distracting him briefly before moving beside him and sitting down on a cushioned bench.

Eventually, the warm sunlight and the distant sounds of conversation deeper inside the building lulled his eyes closed and he dozed lightly, ignoring the jittery kitsune who was making his rounds to each waiting human he could reach at the end of his tether.  Several minutes passed before a man in a pale blue uniform opened a door beside the receptionist desk and called his name.

“Inuyasha?”  The white dog lifted his head quickly, bonking it against the bench he’d been snoozing under.  Shippou came back beside Kagome as she stood.

“Hi Hojo!” Kagome said.  The man smiled broadly, delight written plainly on his open face.

“Long time no see, Kagome!” He said, “Another foster, eh?”

“Yup!  Come on Inuyasha.”  The girl entered the door, trailed by Shippou.  The line attached to his neck went taught and he had no choice but to follow. The hallway they entered was painted as happily as the lobby, with flowers and birds and kittens and rabbits. The scent, however, contrasted with the scenery and was filled with latex and bleach, bile, illness, and even the faint trace of death. The hair on the back of his neck began to raise up and Inuyasha was very, very uncomfortable. He was brought to a large platform with a digital display hanging above it and he looked at it suspiciously.  

“Ok big guy,” the male voice said, “Let’s see just how big you are.”  The vet tech took hold of the leash and began pulling the large white dog toward the platform.  Inuyasha instantly dug in his paws and leaned back. A growl erupted from his throat and his teeth glistened in the fluorescent lighting.  Nearby vet techs turned to see what the commotion was and Kagome took pity on the awkward boy.

“Here, Hojo,” Kagome said quickly, taking the leash back, “I’ll do it.”

Hojo brushed off his embarrassment awkwardly, startled by the strong reaction the dog had toward him.  He watched Kagome gently coax the wary animal onto the platform, self-consciously scratching the back of his neck.  He didn’t have the knack Kagome had with animals, and wondered, not for the first time, why Kagome had quit veterinary school despite her talent and passions.  

“One hundred twelve pounds,” the girl read aloud from the scale display, “Wow, you sure are a big boy!”

Inuyasha huffed, making Kagome giggle as his breath tickled her face.  She straightened and placed a calming hand on his head. 

“Which exam room are we in, Hojo?”

The human male snapped to attention, indicating toward a room near the end of the hall.  Kagome led her two dogs into the sterilized space and nodded when Hojo told her the vet will be by shortly.  Inuyasha’s jaws hung open to pant out his discomfort as the door to the small examination room clicked closed.  Shippou hopped onto Kagome’s lap when she sat in a chair in the corner and got himself comfortable. The girl observed the large dog sympathetically.

“Hang in there, bud,” she said to him.  Inuyasha glanced at her. He shifted around impatiently, unable to find a position that suited him.  Kagome sighed and held out a hand.

“Come here, Inuyasha,” she called gently.  Inuyasha looked up at her offered hand, mouth closing briefly to pick her out from the kaleidoscope of scents in the artificial space.  Amidst the odors of alcohol and bleach, stainless steel and medications he couldn’t even begin to identify, the faint, warm scent of the girl next to him helped him restrain his fight or flight instinct and he moved closer to that comforting presence, accepting the offered hand.

“That’s it,” Kagome said, “You’re alright.”  The tightness in his neck abated as her small, confident fingers massaged the muscles on his head and shoulders.  Suddenly, the door opened and his passing relief disappeared, replaced by another wave of stress. He began to grumble again.

“Hi Kagome,” the doctor said as she entered the room.

“Hi Ayumi,” Kagome greeted her friend before returning her attention to the growling dog. “Easy, boy.  That’s my friend.”

Ayumi tentatively glanced down at Inuyasha before turning back to Kagome, kneeling down beside the growling, tense ball of fur to allow him time to acclimate to her presence.

“Tell me about our pretty new friend,” Ayumi asked gently.  Kagome smiled. Ayumi was always the most understanding of her friends.  Being a veterinarian suited her well. She quickly filled the wavy haired woman in on her new foster dog.  Meanwhile, Inuyasha slowly calmed down, even giving Ayumi a curious sniff when she held out her hand.

“He sounds like a smart one,” Ayumi said, now turning her full attention to the white dog.  Inuyasha looked at the white robed woman stiffy. She fished out a treat from somewhere and offered it to him.  With the unfamiliar, uncomfortable surroundings, Inuyasha was ill inclined to accept the food. Ayumi just chuckled before gently reaching toward him, running her hands along his spine and rib cage.

Inuyasha jerked at uninvited touch and attempted to move away from the doctor.  Kagome was suddenly beside him and he found himself pressing against her, and now he was caught in a dilemma between shying away from the vet’s hands and maintaining the semblance of propriety between him and the annoying human girl on his other side.  He felt his face go hot when he realized he was leaning against her chest. 

“He sure is thin,” Ayumi said.  Kagome nodded, bracing the white dog with her body and arms. The dog she was restraining tensed, biting back a yowl when the doctor brought her hands to his hindquarters, giving his testicles a quick, efficient tactile inspection.  What  _ was _ it with these human woman and his rear end? Inuyasha was, by now, a complete wreck internally.  Kagome had him around the chest, with her other arm around his back legs, brushing against his buttocks.  He was instantly transported to a recent episode where he’d been trapped in a similar position in a hot steamy shower and his mind went into overdrive. Stiff as a board, his whirling brain occupied all his focus and he couldn’t quite follow the rest of the exam, until a cold, shocking, slimy object was pressed into his rectum.

Inuyasha gave a startled yelp, nearly knocking Kagome over as his whole body lifted into the air.  All this time, Shippou enjoyed the show from the corner of the room, and chortled gleefully Inuyasha’s expense.

“Just a sec,” Ayumi was saying.  Kagome struggled to hold onto the squirming mass of fur that was nearly as heavy as she was.  “Got it!” Ayumi exclaimed, removing the offensive object. Kagome released him and stood back, covering a laugh as Inuyasha spun around himself several times, trying to examine his assaulted rear-end.  

“Temperature and everything else seems normal,” Ayumi told Kagome as she jotted down some notes into her patient files, “and I can prescribe some antibiotics for that cut on his leg if you want.  It’s mostly healed now though.” 

“Phew!” Kagome said, tossing her hair and huffing, “We’re probably fine without the prescription.”  Turning to the grumpy dog, Kagome ruffled the fur on top of his head, “Sorry, stinky butt.” 

Inuyasha turned to give Kagome an angry glare, emitting a noise that was somewhere between a whine and a groan. The doctor chuckled and tried to offer another treat but he sneered at it. No amount of treats could placate him after  _ that _ .  Ayumi sighed, giving him an apologetic glance before turning back to Kagome. “Which vaccine do you want to have done today? Rabies?”

“Let’s get the DHPP shot of the way first,” Kagome said, “I’ll swing by next week for rabies.”

Ayumi nodded.  She filled in a few more notes before asking Kagome if she’d like to have Inuyasha brought to the back for it.  Kagome laughed, saying it would probably be best for her to be present and help calm the large dog down. Inuyasha followed the conversation with narrowed eyes.  When the doctor re-emerged with the injection and both girls turned to him with determined eyes, he backed himself into a prickly, stiff huddle in the corner, the whites of his eyes giving him a wild look. It was fast, but the prick was still painful, and Inuyasha maintained a low, unhappy grumble the entire trip back to Kagome’s apartment.  

And that was how Inuyasha learned why dogs dread visits to the vet.


	5. A Place of New Beginnings

#  **Forever Home - The Stray**

~Kitty

_ “But nobody else ever romped with White Fang. He did not permit it. He stood on his dignity, and when they attempted it, his warning snarl and bristling mane were anything but playful. That he allowed the master these liberties was no reason that he should be a common dog, loving here and loving there, everybody's property for a romp and good time. He loved with single heart and refused to cheapen himself or his love.”  _ _   
_ _ ― Jack London, White Fang _

* * *

 

###  **Chapter 5: A place of new beginnings**

It was a bit of an ordeal to sneak back into her building.  The back entrance screeched and sent Inuyasha’s ears ringing, further souring his current mood.  Noises echoed in the concrete stairway and Kagome kept ushering them from one hidden spot to another, carefully avoiding neighbors as she snuck in the oversized dog.  Finally, she reached her unit and let herself into the apartment, the two canines following her. Slapping the hallway light on, she groaned to herself. She couldn’t keep doing this every time she rescued a large dog...

Heaving a long, wearied sigh, Kagome lowered herself onto a chair at her kitchen table, looking sideways at the grumpy white dog who was lumbering over to the water dish.  Inuyasha caught her staring at him and returned the gaze, ears back and visibly still holding onto his most recent grudge against her. 

“Oh come on,” she huffed, standing up and heading to the counter, “It wasn’t that bad.  You didn’t even get neutered.”

Inuyasha ignored her and sulked over to a corner.  He felt slightly claustrophobic in the cramped apartment, and his large bulk emphasized how tiny the space was.  Kagome’s stomach grumbled, she’d skipped breakfast that morning. With a soft grumble of her own, the hungry young woman hauled herself out of the chair and to her stove.  Filling up a pot with water, she set it to boil and got out a packet of ramen. Inuyasha watched her carefully, recognizing the wrapping and determined to find an opportunity for a taste.  Kagome disappeared into her bedroom, leaving the steaming cup of noodles unattended and he was just licking his lips, bringing his nose to the tempting scent.

“Woof!” a little high pitched bark erupted from nearby.  He looked down to find the narrowed green eyes of the young kitsune warding him off.  Shippou bravely placed himself in front of Inuyasha, guarding Kagome’s lunch. Inuyasha scoffed at the bluff, attempting to push past the little growling tuft of fur.

“What’s this?” Kagome asked, stepping back into the kitchen with her laptop.  Her mouth twisted as she tried to suppress her smile when she noticed the drama playing out over her instant noodles.  Inuyasha sighed, pouting as much as a dog could pout and lifted a paw to bop the annoyance on his little red-speckled head.  Kagome set down her laptop and came over to ruffle the fur between his ears and rescued her endangered ramen. “Did you protect my ramen, Shippou?” Kagome asked the little kitsune, offering him a quick pet as well.  Shippou yipped proudly and wagged his tail, earning another snuggle from his master. 

“Alrighty then,” she said, straightening herself and grabbing a pair of chopsticks.  She dug into her lunch while multitasking on her laptop. First order of business was figuring out what to do with the giant dog in her cramped apartment.  Her lease was coming up soon anyways and given her penchant for fostering dogs of all shapes and sizes, it was probably high time to find larger housing. 

A couple hours later, Kagome was frustrated.  She snapped her laptop shut, startling Inuyasha and Shippou awake from their napping.  Getting up stiffly with a groan, Kagome grabbed a can of beer before moving to the little couch in front of her TV.  She collapsed onto it, shifting slightly when Shippou joined her, and tipped her head back for a long swig. Kagome looked around her apartment, eyeing the stacks of books and papers literally piled from floor to ceiling.  She had a few failed attempts at keeping some basil alive and their wilted carcasses were waiting dejectedly on her windowsill for the next garbage roundup. Apparently her mother’s green thumb had not been passed to her. 

Renting was a competitive market these days, and finding dog friendly places was no easy chore.  Kagome wracked her brain. There just wasn’t much choice for someone on a free lance paycheck. Shippou let out a small squeak when the slender woman abruptly scooped him up and squeezed him into a tight hug.  She nuzzled her face into his fur, smelling his puppy goodness. The little speckled dog smothered her face with kisses, not sure why Kagome suddenly did all this, but wanting to ease whatever unhappiness she was experiencing.  As quickly as he was picked up, Kagome set Shippou down and stood up. Glancing outside, she saw the sun was beginning to graze the horizon and decided a quick walk would help her mood.

“C’mon pups,” she called, heading to the door.  

She walked briskly, as though she could outrun the issue of her possible eviction.  Little Shippou’s legs were a blur as he struggled to keep up. Kagome scratched her head as she walked.  ‘ _ Yuka would totally just tell me it’s not worth it and to dump Inuyasha… _ ’ she thought to herself.  Luckily, her other friends were more understanding.  At worst, she could probably crash at a friend’s place until she could find affordable housing that accepts large dogs.  

Inuyasha had his nose in every bush, tree, and fire hydrant, bonking his head several times as Kagome’s fast pace didn’t give him enough time to avoid obstacles in his sniffing path.  The waves of city stench mixed with more curious trails to pursue had him busy for the first several minutes of the jaunt. Whispers and exclamations tickled his ears as they passed people on the street.  “What a big dog!” they said. Inuyasha laid his ears back in embarrassment and grumbled to himself as he followed Kagome on her meandering path through the neighborhood.

Their aimless walk eventually took the trio to the ocean just as the sun began to disappear behind the waves.  Inuyasha’s golden eyes widened as he took in the rolling swells and Kagome took a brief moment to admire the simple beauty of his regal stance as the large silver dog stared out at the salty expanse.  Sighing, Kagome sat on the barrier wall that separated the sidewalk from the sandy beach. Inuyasha settled next to her, golden eyes never leaving the sea. It reminded him that he was far away from the land he grew up on, and a tendril of nostalgic sadness wrapped around his heart. Shippou tucked himself into her lap, nosing her hand to ask for an ear scratch and the young woman smiled, grateful for the warm body.  Glancing again at Inuyasha, she felt prompted to speak.

“What do you see, Inuyasha?” The white dog turned to look at her.  Those warm, amber eyes. They regarded each other for a breath and Kagome smiled at him.

“Sometimes, I swear it’s like you can look into me soul,” she told him.  Inuyasha was taken aback by the admission. He blinked and considered the girl’s grey eyes.  It was a shade of bluish grey that reminded him of the great body of water he’d been staring at and he admitted to himself that he felt the same when she stared at him.  Kagome broke the eye contact and glanced off to the side and he continued to study her profile, the pensiveness in her face oddly mesmerizing. The phone in her pocket buzzed and she read the message on the screen.  

“Ugh,” Kagome groaned, tilting her neck back and forth to release some tension from her stagnant afternoon searching for housing.  She’d forgotten about the adoption event that she was helping out with the next day. And the article she’d promised her editor she’d finish by the end of the week.  Perhaps taking that two week trip to Sango’s ranch wasn’t such a great idea... 

The three of them sat and gazed at the deep dark sea for several more minutes, the swishing waves cresting and breaking on the beach provided a soothing white noise and Kagome felt immensely better when she finally stood and stretched out her stiff legs.  The winter chill still hung in the air and she was beginning to feel it sink into her clothes and so she decided it was time to head back. 

After dinner that night, Inuyasha immediately went to a rumpled pile of towels laying dejectedly in a lonely corner and buried his face in it.  He knew what Kagome would be doing next and resolutely pressed his nose into the wall to bar him from the sight. He heard the telltale sounds of her clothes landing in the laundry bin and the shower turning on, spraying a burst of hot moisture into the waiting tub below.  Shippou’s little paws skittered about, and Kagome laughed at something the little kit did, wandering around the apartment naked while the shower water heated up. His ears followed her every move but he stiffly remained in his position, snout digging further into his little towel nest.  He relaxed slightly when he heard the shower curtain being pulled into place.

“Kagome’s gonna think you’re weird,” Shippou said, coming over to him.  Inuyasha sat up and glared at the transformed kitsune. “She probably already does, why can’t you be more doglike?”

Inuyasha decided he wasn’t in the mood to tolerate the youngling’s taunts and batted the pointy eared child to the side, moving into the kitchen.  “Ow! He-e-ey!” Shippou trailed after him. The apartment crammed full of unnecessary odds and ends, Inuyasha was hard pressed to avoid knocking something over as he moved around.  He flicked a snowy ear in the direction of the shower, making sure its naked occupant wasn’t coming out any time soon, and stepped over to the coffee table where Kagome had placed her half drunk beer can earlier that afternoon.  Nosing it sharply, the can tipped over and the large white dog lapped up the spilled contents. It was flat, and lukewarm… ugh.

“Hey!” Shippou cried from behind him, “Don’t make a mess!”

Inuyasha ignored the green eyed child.  Climbing up onto the couch, he laid down his body and sighed.  Domestic life was taking some getting used to. He grimaced slightly before pushing his tongue out to make a few half-hearted passes to the fur on this chest, then reluctantly twisted around and licked his genitalia. As unsavory as this act of hygiene was, it was infinitely better than giving Kagome an excuse to bath him, he’d die of heart attack before that happened again.  A chuckle from the nearby kitsune made him stop, and beneath his scarred muzzle, an angry red blush spread across his face.

“That’s more like it,” Shippou told him, “Do that more often and Kagome will never suspect you’re anything more than a dumb dog!”

Inuyasha growled at the kit, sending the little creature scurrying back to Kagome.  He didn’t take up the chase and instead reclined further into the couch. The annoyances and stink of city life, passing the day crammed into the tiny apartment and having to put up with the humiliation of the bath and vet visit were grating on him.  Despite all this though, he was surprised by how readily he tolerated it. It’s fine for now, he thought to himself. It’s fine.

…

Kagome was up bright and early the next day, grabbing armfuls of blankets and a large pouch of treats.  Inuyasha was instantly suspicious of her good mood, but Shippou danced around her excitedly, eager for the day ahead.

“Ready to go pick up our babies?” Kagome asked.  Inuyasha stared at her. Babies? Shippou yipped happily, adoption days always meant lots of attention and treats.  The fuzzy curled tail wriggled excitedly over his lower back, his hind quarters practically vibrating as he skittered around below her.  Since it was early on a Sunday, Kagome confidently walked out of her apartment with the large dog, knowing most of her neighbors would be sleeping in that morning.  She struggled with her armload of adoption day supplies and Shippou picked up the little towels that fell from her arms. They made it to the garage without much incident, but had to evade a couple early joggers returning from their morning exercise.  Kagome hummed happily to herself as she headed off to the shelter to pick up the day’s featured animals.

“Ok pups! Let’s go say hi to the babies,” Kagome said when they arrived.  She clipped on a pair of leashes and led the way into the shelter. Inuyasha immediately shrank back, recognizing the smells of urine and bleach, and hearing the clamor of barking, anxious dogs.  The mane on the back of his neck stood upright and his tail was rigid. Unconsciously, his mouth hung open, panting, a wide smile that was actually an outward manifestation of his anxiety and discomfort.  Kagome stopped and knelt beside him, an expression of sympathy on her face.

“Easy there, boy,” she said to him, raising a hand to scratch under his chin.  “You’re with me now, you’re safe.”

His tongue flew out to lick his lips, once, twice, before curling into a nervous yawn.  He didn’t exactly believe her, not completely, but calmed enough to continue walking forward. Loud barking, whining, and claws tapping against cement floors announced their presence to the workers at the shelter.  Inuyasha’s nerves were getting frayed when, to his relief, Kagome turned down into a quieter hallway. They slipped into the adoption office and were greeted by two cheerful women.

“Hi Kagome! Picking up for the Coastal Park adoption party?” 

Kagome responded affirmatively. The women chattered for a few moments, and Kagome received a list of dogs she was bringing to the park.  She left Shippou and Inuyasha in the office while she went around collecting the dogs going to the event. After receiving several treats and cuddles from the two women, Shippou snuck up to Inuyasha and whispered conspiratorially.

“You never went to adoption before right?” the kit asked, “It’s a lot of fun, lots of people and lots of dogs!”

Inuyasha laid his ears back, that did  _ not _ sound like a good time to him…

“You never know!  You might get adopted today!” Shippou added, “And your new owner would probably have a much bigger apartment, maybe even a whole house!”

Inuyasha absorbed this new information slowly.  It was a strange, tingling sensation that spread through his consciousness.  Again, a sharp pang echoed through his chest and left it feeling hollow. Before he could fully react, the door swung open Kagome arrived to collect the pair of them.  At the car, a wave of new dog scents hit him in the face. Some were yipping excitedly, others shuffled in their plastic crates, unbalanced and nervous as the their enclosures wobbled in the car. 

“Let’s go find you guys some forever homes!” Kagome said with a smile.  She kept her voice low and soothing, much like how she used to speak to him when he was still a dirty, growling mess.  His heart responded with both relief and turmoil, and to his surprise, the young woman seemed to pick up on his uneasiness and stooped down to gently caress the side of his face.  The other anxious canines all instinctively reacted to the calm in her voice and after giving them a few moments to adjust to the new scents in her car, she gently shut the trunk and headed off to the park.

Sundays were always good days for adoption.  Children ran up to the puppies, begging their parents to consider this one or that one.  Picnic-ers and joggers paused as they passed, unable to help themselves from giving a sad looking mutt a quick pat or treat.  It was good socialization for the rehabilitating dogs and a perfect showcase for the adoptable ones. Inuyasha appeared to be part of the former category, having formulated an ingenious plan to keep from being adopted today.  He growled at anyone who approached him and made himself a prickly ball of teeth and claws. The other volunteers tried their best to placate the unhappy mutt but he hung close to Kagome, a ghost that haunted her shadow as she tried her best to interview and assess the potential adopters. Inuyasha wanted to make it very clear that he was not going anywhere without Kagome.

“Yes, he’s a new one,” Kagome answered a curious passerby, “He’s still coming around to strangers…”

Shippou was his opposite. Several inquiries came for him, but Kagome turned them all away, Shippou was  _ her _ fur baby.  Still, he basked in the attention, gratefully accepted the freely offered treats and did as many tricks as requested.  

A small girl in an oversized t-shirt laughed happily at Shippou’s antics.  When she saw Inuyasha, though, she only had eyes for him. Kagome laughed to see the tiny girl approach the wary dog, carefully keeping an eye on the interaction in case Inuyasha began to feel cornered.  But the young woman didn’t need to feel so concerned, the child seemed to have an innate understanding of wild creatures and Inuyasha was comfortable enough in the child’s presence to voluntarily stick out his nose to sniff the girl’s cheek.  She let out a happy giggle and gave the large white dog a fearless hug. Inuyasha’s expression went from surprise, to discomfort, and then to resignation and Kagome came over to give the dog a well deserved treat.

“Hi there,” Kagome said, noticing how the girl seemed to fear her and avoid eye contact.  “You making friends with Inuyasha?”

The little girl gave a shy nod, still looking away, her little body shrinking as though being pressed down upon by an invisible force.  Kagome’s brow furrowed in mild concern. The girl’s behavior was a perfect mimicry of the frightened dogs she took into foster. The young woman worried at her lip before deciding on her next course of action.  Gently, easy does it. She held up a treat in her hand, crouching beside the child and spoke softly.

“Would you like to feed him?”

Very slowly, a very tentative hand accepted the offer and held the morsel out to the large white dog.  Inuyasha took the treat carefully, instinctively understanding the need to be soft with this small human girl.  She giggled at the feel of his wet tongue on her hand and reached out again to pet his thick fur while Inuyasha resigned himself to the attention, letting his head plop onto the grass.

“You’re a very brave little girl,” Kagome told her, “and Inuyasha seems to like you.  What’s your name?”

The child kept her gaze on the dog’s white fur.  Softly, very softly, she responded to the question, but was interrupted by an angry adult marching through the adoption tents and cages.

“Rin!” the fuming woman said, “I told you not to wander off!”

Rin flinched as a hard, ring-adorned hand reached for her and Inuyasha lifted his lip and growled at the intrusion.  Kagome stood up to face the woman.

“How can you bring an aggressive dog to a place with children!” the woman berated Kagome, recoiling away from the white dog and pulling Rin along with her.  The poor girl was nearly lifted off her feet and she seemed to shrink even further inside her large shirt.

“Are you Rin’s mother?” Kagome countered, brushing aside accusatory remark.  She placed a hand on the scruff of Inuyasha’s neck, willing him to calm down, ready to grab hold of his collar.  The woman sniffed in disdain. Inuyasha sneezed at the heavy perfume drifting off of the angry woman and stepped closer to intervene the child’s rough treatment.

“I’m her guardian,” she said, “Come along Rin, it’s time to head back.”

Kagome caught Inuyasha’s collar to hold him back, sighing as she watched the pair leave.  Inuyasha continued to growl low and deep in his throat. She tucked a lock of hair behind her ear and reached down to pat Inuyasha on the head.

“You’re a good boy,” she said approvingly, massaging him through his fur.  The growl took on a more contented note before Inuyasha shifted, giving himself a shake that made Kagome sneeze.  More people gathered to look at the dogs and Kagome hurried to speak with them.

“Excuse me, miss,” a male voice sounded from behind her.  Kagome turned to find a tall, pale man with piercing eyes staring at her with a directness that pushed her back a step.  The hair on the nape of her neck sprung erect from a sixth sense telling her to be on her guard. 

“Ah,” Kagome said, trying to recollect herself, “Can I help you?”

The man smiled, his eyes flashing.  They were red. Kagome felt a shiver run up her spine as she struggled to maintain a friendly demeanor.  Behind her, Inuyasha stiffened as he gave the newcomer a once over, an irrational hatred for the man taking root inside of him, latching on to a sleeping memory inside him that somehow remembered the scent that was barely noticable beneath the expensive cologne.

“Why, as a matter of fact, you can,” the red eyed man said in a smooth, low voice that somehow made her feel nauseated. “I’d like to purchase that dog there.”

Kagome followed the man’s gesture and found herself looking at a very unhappy Inuyasha.  Lips pulled back and a full set of pearly white teeth bared, Kagome gulped, surprised that no one else seemed to notice the aggressive display from the large white, growling dog.  Around her, noise seemed muted and it was difficult to focus on anything save for the dark haired man with cold red eyes.

“Oh…,” Kagome said, searching for words, “I-... Well, as you can see… Inuyasha still has a ways to go before he’s adoptable.  Plus, he still needs to be neutered and get his vaccines.”

The man’s smile broadened as she said this, as though reacting to an inside joke.  Kagome swallowed hard, feel extremely uncomfortable under this man’s unwavering blood red stare.  She couldn’t pinpoint what exactly triggered this reaction, but something within her screamed to get away from the aura of danger this man had.

“That’s no problem,” he replied, smooth as honey and anything but sweet, “I’ll be taking him now.”

The man turned and began approaching Inuyasha.  The snowy white dog’s body was practically buzzing as his muscles strained to make himself look bigger.  Ears pinned flat against his head, he struggled to hold his ground, eventually giving way as the man approached him.  Alarm bells were ringing in his mind. This man was dangerous. This man was evil personified. And this man  _ knew  _ him.

“Hang on a minute, sir,” Kagome exclaimed, rushing in between Inuyasha and the advancing vampiric man, “There’s a lot of paperwork and questionnaires to be filled out before we release any of our dogs to adopters.  Additionally, this one’s not currently up for adoption but you can add your name to the waitlist for now.”

The red eyes returned to scrutinize her and she felt her body freeze in momentary fright.  Those eyes narrowed as they assessed her resolve and his smile returned a moment later.

“But of course, my dear,” he said. His voice grated against her ears.  Kagome had never felt so repulsed by a person’s tone before. “Here’s my card.”

Kagome accepted the black business card, reading the name printed on it.  “Thank you... Mr. Kagewaki Hitomi. I can contact you when he becomes available,” she said, forcing a smile. ‘ _ Like, never.  Creep,’ _ she thought.

“Please, call me Naraku,” the man said, “And here, a little something for all your hard work.”

Naraku handed her a slip a paper before turning his attention back to Inuyasha, his thin smile growing wider across his face as he bent down to appraise the angry, snarling beast.  “This is a good look for you, half-breed,” he said, low in his chest and inaudible to human ears, “I do hope to see you again soon, Inuyasha.” 

Shock flashed across the canine face as the man righted himself and slunk away without so much as a nod.  Kagome allowed the shiver she was holding back to course through her, crumpling the paper she held. Looking down, she saw that it was a check.  A very, very generous personal check.

Kagome frowned, not liking the vibes she got from the man one bit.  Slipping the check into the donations bin, she turned to Inuyasha, who rooted to the ground like a stunned, frozen statue, though he’d stopped baring his teeth at least.  She approached him carefully, knowing that he might snap at her as an instinctive reaction. He responded to her immediately, turning towards her, his doggy face tight with concern and rage.  His insides were positively swimming with confusion and anger, who was this man that knew him and looked down on him with such malicious intent? Inuyasha closed his eyes, shuddering as he struggled to let go of the tight knot of confusing rage coiled around his heart.  He felt her hands come up under his chin, stroking his jaw and massaging behind his ears. She brought his cheeks between her hands and stroked them gently, and eventually, she felt the tension fall away like melting butter. 

“That’s a good boy,” she cooed to him, “We’re not gonna let that slimy guy have you, now are we?”  Kagome sighed, as if to exhale the tension she’d felt speaking with this Naraku character. Standing up again, Kagome returned to the fray, answering questions and showing dogs.  Inuyasha maintained his position beside her, looking as sour and unwelcoming as he could. As the afternoon progressed, his stance loosened as she periodically paused to press a thumb over his head and scratch behind his ears.  Somewhere amongst the cages and other volunteers, Shippou was taking full advantage of the freely offered treats, completely oblivious to the interaction with the red eyed man. 

“Now here’s a curious little fox,” an old voice came from nearby.  Shippou jumped, startled, and turned with a deer-in-the-headlights look to face the old lady. To the little figure, her wide, looming shaped was a mountain and the single dark eye was penetrating.  She smiled indulgently at him and held out a hand for the little kit to sniff.

“It’s alright, little one,” she told him, “We all must survive in this world, one way or another.”

Shippou gave the old woman a tentative sniff, frightened by the aura of power coming from her unassuming figure.  Kagome noticed the object of her smaller pup’s attention and came forward to speak with the potential adopter.

“Hello!” she said brightly, “Can I help you with anything?”

Inuyasha trailed behind in Kagome’s wake and the old, wrinkled eye opened wide when they caught sight of his shape.  A lax, gnarled hand came up to touch the dark cloth of her eyepatch.

“My…” she said softly, “I didn’t expect to find someone like you here.”

Kagome turned to see where the old lady was looking.  “Oh, be careful,” she said when it seemed the elderly woman was going to try to pet the bristling dog, “He’s still not used to strangers.”

“It’s alright, child,” the old woman said confidently, “He knows not to harm.”

Kagome was surprised.  While she agreed with the old woman, she wondered how this person seemed to know Inuyasha so well so soon.  Her surprise deepened when Inuyasha paused in his growls and inched his nose forward to sniff the offered wrinkled hand.  He sneezed and backed up quickly, ears pinned back and a look of distaste written on his face. But he’d stopped growling. The old lady just laughed.  Turning, she finally gave Kagome her full attention.

“My husband passed a little over a year ago,” she began, “I’m finding it lonely in our house now.”

Kagome tilted her head and made a noise of sympathy.  She was already listing a few candidate dogs in her mind when the woman turned back to Inuyasha.  She knelt down and spoke to him seriously.

“I can see the curse on you, hanyou,” she said.  That startled him, and Inuyasha’s mane stood on end.  The way this old woman looked at him was uncomfortable and her confidence intimidated him.  After having to put up with gaggle upon gaggle interested humans as well as the demon man who’d tried to adopt him, Inuyasha was in no mood to entertain old ladies and their creepy omniscience.  Plus, there was something unnerving about this old hag, something not entirely human. Kagome, thankfully, pulled the wrinkled face away by speaking up.

“We have a few older dogs looking for a calm household,” she said, drawing the older woman’s attention back up to the young girl.  On this second glance, the sharp old eye widened again as they recognized a sleeping power inside the young woman before her. A wrinkled hand reached out to touch Kagome’s arm.

“You have not noticed it yet?” she asked.  Kagome was confused and stiffly resisted the gnarled hand’s surprisingly strong grip.  The wrinkled face scrutinized the her, and Kagome had to squelch the sudden surge of discomfort she felt from the examination.  The old woman seemed perplexed by what she saw and it reminded Kagome of the looks her mother would sometimes give her. Inuyasha watched this exchange and began to growl, he didn’t like the way this hag freely touched Kagome.  The old woman closed her good eye and shook her head.

“Never mind, child,” she said, releasing Kagome.  She straightened and took a quick breath. “My name is Kaede.  May I ask about this white spirit here?”

“Inuyasha?” Kagome asked, surprised.  Kaede nodded her head approvingly, a trace of humor creeping into her eye.

“Fitting name,” she said, looking back down at him.  Inuyasha lifted his lip and continued growling. “How is it that you came to be in possession of Inuyasha?”

“Ah…” Kagome stuttered, “Well, I took him from animal control.  He was slated to be put down.”

The old woman smiled. “You’re a lucky boy then,” she told the dog, “To have someone nearby who can break the spell.”

Inuyasha immediately shut up.  ‘ _ Break the spell? What the hell with this old hag talking about?’ _

Meanwhile, Kagome was having second thoughts about adopting any dog to this woman.  There was obviously a screw or two loose in that grey head. Kaede turned back to Kagome, curiosity sparking in her old eye.

“It must be difficult to keep such a large creature in such a crowded city,” she said conversationally.  Kagome glanced around with uncertainty, but humored the old woman by answering.

“Yeah,” she said, “I’m trying to find a bigger apartment.  Mine’s tiny.”

The old woman lit up. “My!” Kaede said, “That’s rather timely.  I have an old guest house in the back of my yard. I‘ve been using it for storage but my friends are pushing me to rent it out.  If you’re interested, I can give you a tour.”

Kagome hesitated, not sure how to take this sudden generosity.  Kaede saw this and smiled a knowing smile. “Why don’t I give you my phone number,” she suggested, “It will be nice to have company in the house again.” 

Kagome watched the old woman go, not entirely sure what to think of her.  Both Inuyasha and Shippou seemed uncomfortable with the old woman, perhaps she should be too.  On the other hand, a guest house… that meant she had a big yard. If the price is right, Kagome may have no other choice but to contact Kaede for the lodging.  

…

Later that afternoon, a tired, sore throated young woman trudged back to the shelter, leading a few canines in addition the her own two dogs.  It had been a long day and Inuyasha and Kagome both felt drained by the experience. Checking the remaining dogs back in, Kagome made small talk with the shelter volunteers, discussing what went well and plans for future events.  Shippou instantly received accolades for helping to draw people to the adoption event and he reveled in the attention. Inuyasha just laid down at Kagome’s feet, waiting to be brought back to her apartment so he could sleep.

“...We have a few new troubled cases,” the ladies were saying, “Would you be able to work with them sometime this week?”

Above him, Kagome sighed long and deep.  “I don’t know. I have so many deadlines this week…  I’ll try to make it in at least once. Where’re the new dogs?”

Kagome gently pressed a hand into his fur.  “I’m gonna check out the new pups,” she told him, “Can you wait here like a good boy?”

Inuyasha stood up and shook himself, and stepped closer to her.  Above him, one of the ladies laughed, saying something about how his name ought to be Shadow instead of Inuyasha.  Kagome gave him an assessing look before telling him, “Well, you better behave, and be nice to the new pups.”

Inuyasha snorted in response and stepped toward the door.  Kagome rolled her eyes, getting used to his oddly intelligent behavior, and opened the swinging door for him to step through.  She found the kennels quickly and changed her body language when she approached. Inuyasha made no such courtesies and presented his proud bulk to the newcomers with confidence and dominance.  The figure within the gated kennel shrank in response, cowering and shivering into the back of the space. The kennel was similar to the concrete enclosure Inuyasha had been locked in when he met Kagome, and the sight gave him flashbacks and his mane lifted in response to the memory.  Kagome gently prodded Inuyasha aside and looked askance at the shaking creature within. She crouched near the gate, her face pensive as she observed the sad little shape. 

The pup was a young one, probably less than a year old.  From what she’d been told, he was an owner surrender. It happened often to adolescent dogs, when they become troubled teenagers and their human masters didn’t know what to do with them.   _ Damn numbskulls should have thought about it before they bought the puppy in the first place _ , Kagome thought sadly, without any true anger.  She took a deep breath, inclining her face to get a better view of the anxious animal.

The labrador mix could bear the tension no longer and began a show of barking, a terrified, please-don’t-hurt-me bark from the corner of the kennel.  Kagome kept her breath even and looked at the space to the side of the dog and waited. She petted Inuyasha’s face, glad that he was remaining calm despite the ruckus being made beside them.  He looked at her, golden eyes searching her face and she smiled reassuringly at him. While she waited for the dog to exhaust himself with his barking spree, she pondered the events of the day and the offer that elderly lady had given her.  As the frightened barking tapered into whines, Kagome resolved to at least get a tour of this guest house and find out the rent before making any decisions. She then turned her attention to the lab, who’d snuck closer to the gate and was now sniffing her curiously.

Kagome fished out a few leftover treats and held them out to the lab, still looking away, and keeping her body sideways.  The lab sniffed it cautiously, the skin above his deep brown eyes furrowed. He gently licked at the treat and when nothing happened, delicately pick it up from her hand and retreated back to the corner he’d been huddled in.  Kagome took off her hoodie and placed it inside the kennel, wanting to give the dog something with her scent on it. It would make it easier to work with him later. Inuyasha observed her actions closely, confused by an odd, bittersweet wave of nostalgia that swept through his heart.  She had all his attention when she turned to look at his face. 

“That’s the state of things, Inuyasha,” Kagome told the white dog beside her.  She heaved a great sigh, looking sadly down at her hands. “You save those you can, and try to comfort the rest.”  

She brought her hands up to his face and he sank his head into her palms.  This time, she needed the comfort of touching him as much as he needed her touch.  He could feel it, through the tender way she massaged his face, the sadness she felt for the ones she couldn’t save and it reached something inside him he thought had died a long time ago.  He stepped forward, thrusting the top of his head into the surprised girl’s chest. Her arms came up around him and pulled his face against her in warm, tight hug. 

“You’re a good boy,” she murmured into his fur.  

With another heavy sigh, Kagome stood stiffly from her crouched position and led him back out, out of the place that smelled of stress and animal waste, and into a space of comfort and acceptance.

…

“This driveway goes straight to the guest house,” Kaede said, indicating toward the path entering the gated property.  The space was beautiful, full of old trees and simple designs. Kagome instantly felt a wave of peace when she first beheld the yard and a very opposite sensation washed over Inuyasha.  This place reminded him of his past. He shifted from paw to paw, trying not to feel so thrilled at the prospect of living in such a well kept place. Then he caught the old lady watching him, a wrinkled hand idly stroking her eyepatch as though to soothe it. He glared at her, but the old woman simply winked at him in response.

“There’s a washer and dryer in the guest house, a gas stove…” Kaede continued, bringing the young girl and her two companions inside.  The interior was a traditional Japanese design, with a low table beautifully carved woodwork and plenty of cabinets and cubbies for Kagome to fill with her odds and ends.  The old woman must have a special affinity to owls because there were little owl figurines everywhere, even carved into the exposed wooden beams on the ceiling. A sunny porch that overlooked a healthy vegetable garden, and a spacious kitchen that tempted her to try more than just her typical microwave meals.  Kagome couldn’t help but be charmed by the simple, yet cozy cottage and was already imagining what it would be like to actually reside here. 

They emerged back out into the afternoon light where Shippou acclimated quickly to the new environment, thoroughly investigating the garden plants and sniffing the perimeter.  Inuyasha, on the other hand, sauntered right up to the main building’s porch, lifted his leg and, in full view of the two humans present, let out a yellow stream splattering onto the polished wood.

“Inuyasha!” Kagome cried, appalled.  She rushed over to shoo him away but the damage was done.  Inuyasha gave the old woman a pointed stare. ‘ _ I still don’t trust you,’ _ his look said.  Kaede just shook her head with a sigh.

“Don’t you worry about that,” she said to Kagome, “It will clean right off.”

“I’m so sorry, m’am,” Kagome said, struggling a bit over what to call the elderly woman.  Her wrinkled eye smiled at the younger girl.

“You can call me Kaede, no need to be so formal,” she said, “So, what do you think?  If you can help me around the house, we could bring the rent down to something comfortable for you?”

Kagome took another look around the space.  It was going to be difficult to top such an offer.  The location was perfect as well, just outside of downtown but close enough to a subway line to make getting around a breeze.  Shippou was already happily rolling around in the shaded grass and Inuyasha… well, was being Inuyasha. 

“I’ll take it, Kaede,” Kagome said, “Thank you so much.”

Kaede nodded warmly, before encouraging Kagome to explore the property while she went inside to brew up some tea.  As she turned away from Kagome, a look of concern crossed her face. Inuyasha noticed and glared at her with narrowed eyes.  Kaede did not react to him, but closed her uncovered eye and turned to face toward the edge of her property where moments ago, she’d sensed a powerful, malicious presence.  The skin under her eyepatch twitched and her eyebrows knit together in concern. The shadows were already descending and she would need to strengthen the wards on her walls before Kagome moved in.

* * *

 

***  I added this to the end of Chapter 1 but this also felt like an appropriate place to insert this snippet:  Are you considering a dog in your life? Please check out the adoptable dogs in your area before going to a petstore!  And please, please make sure to do your homework before bringing home a furbaby. So many pups get tossed out as soon as they hit their troubled teens (5 months - 1.5/2 years) because their owners weren’t prepared and didn’t raise them properly.  Many high kill shelters will only keep the animal for 4 days before euthanizing it - they are that crowded. Also, there are some puppy mills masquerading as animal shelters so double check and ask a lot of questions beforehand. A puppy mill is basically a puppy factory where the breeding animals are kept in tiny cages and puppies often have health issues that are discovered too late.  ***


	6. A Place to Grow Into

#  **Forever Home - The Stray**

~Kitty

_ “Growth is life, and life is for ever destined to make for light.”  _ _   
_ _ ― Jack London, White Fang _

* * *

 

###  **Chapter 6:  A place to grow into**

“Phew,” Kagome huffed as she dropped the bed frame into place.  Hojo stood across from her, wiping a drop of sweat from his brow.

“That’s the last of it,” he said.  Kagome could only find the energy to nod.  She stretched her back as she straightened up, glad that the last of her heavy furniture had finally been put in place.  She could take her time with the rest.

Catching her breath, she flashed a relieved smile at her friend, “Thanks, Hojo.  Drinks on me next time we hang out.”

Hojo repaid her smile with a shy grin of his own.  Reaching up to rub the back of his neck nervously, he said, “Think the dogs can be let out now?”

Kagome nodded, “Yeah, I’ll go let them out.  Why don’t you find Eri and take a break?”

Kagome stepped outside into the bright sunshine, briefly enjoying the warmth as the sunrays reached her arms and face.  Shippou and Inuyasha were waiting in a sectioned off portion of the yard. The larger white shape stood as she appeared in the doorway and the smaller, speckled dog bounced eagerly at the gate.

“Ready to check out our new home?” Kagome asked the pair.  Inuyasha just snorted but Shippou yipped excitedly, pressing against the metal bars.  Kagome laughed and opened the gate, holding up her hand, keeping the dogs still, sitting alertly in anticipation.

“Ok,” Kagome said, releasing the dogs to explore the yard and the newly furnished guest house.  She still had stacks of boxes to unpack and the thought of it all made her grimace. Moving always stressed her out, and this time was no exception.  Making her way towards the main building, Kagome gratefully accepted an adorable, owl-shaped cup of tea from Kaede and sat on the porch with her friends.

“Thanks again for the help,” she said.  Ayumi and Eri both waved off her gratitude and Hojo eagerly added, “Anytime, Kagome.”  The yard was spacious and sunlit. Several large trees shaded a corner where Kagome could easily see herself stretching out to get some writing in.  Leaning against a pillar holding up the veranda roof, she relaxed as she watched Shippou sniff around the yard and her yet to be unpacked boxes. The tea was good, dark and grassy, and Kagome eagerly accepted a refill.  It humored her to see all the owl paraphernalia in her new landlady’s house, from owl tea sets to paintings that covered entire walls. She made a mental note to find an owl themed gift for Kaede the next time she went out shopping.  The sound of a car rolling into the driveway made them all look up and moments later heard Yuka huffing and puffing her way to the backyard.

“Did I miss it?” She asked, out of breath, juggling an armload of packages in front of her.  Hojo hurried to assisted her while the rest made room for the fourth girl to join them.

“Yeah, you did,” Eri said, elbowing the late comer jovially, “and what’s all this?”

“Move in essentials!” Yuka answered.  Kaede chuckled behind her hand, gaining their attention.

“Ah!” Kagome exclaimed, “Yuka, this is Kaede, my new landlady.”

As introductions were carried out, Inuyasha and Shippou both came over to inspect the new human and accompanying packages.  Shippou bounced happily into Yuka’s lap, favoring her with a great big kiss.

“Hi Shippou!” The new girl exclaimed, before giving Inuyasha a double take.  “Holy cow, Kagome!” She said, “That dog’s as big as you are! Maybe bigger!”

Inuyasha grumbled self consciously, shrinking away from the over enthused human and her shrill voice.  Satisfied that nothing dangerous could be detected from his olfactory investigation of the opaque packages, he sulked over to a sunny section of the yard to lay down.

“Hmm,” Yuka murmured, catching the stink eye Inuyasha gave her, “not very sociable, that one.  He’s gonna be hard to place when you put him up for adoption.”

Kagome made a noncommittal noise while the rest of the group agreed.  A large grumpy dog was unlikely to find adopters very easily, he’d demonstrated that effectively at the adoption event last week.  Inuyasha had heard the comment and laid his ears back as he tried to squelch the stabbing sensation in his heart at the thought of being abandoned by Kagome.  That is, until he heard the her say, “I guess I’ll have to keep him forever, then.” 

He lifted his head and looked over at her then, surprise written on his face.  Kagome stood and moved to his side, petting him soothingly on his head.

“Don’t you mind them,” she said quietly to him, “They just don’t know what a big softy you are, not yet anyway.”

Inuyasha snorted and closed his eyes.  The girl next to him stood, clapped her hands together and said loudly to her friends, “Early dinner?”

“Not so fast,” Yuka said, grabbing some of the boxes she’d brought, “We need to decorate!”

Kagome groaned, she didn’t really want to let Yuka in to ‘decorate’ her new house.  Her friend fancied herself an untapped talent in interior design and often claimed ownership of decorating tasks for parties and events among her friends and coworkers.  Her style was just… a little too flamboyant for Kagome’s taste. “Later, please?” Kagome begged, “I’m still not sure where I want everything anyway.”

Yuka pouted, but acquiesced, holding up a flat bundle of papers.  “Well, I guess we can go through this first,” she said, “I did a bunch of research and here’re the most popular restaurants in the area.”

Kagome rolled her eyes and sighed.  “You be good,” she told Inuyasha as she left him to join her friend.  Shippou looked on sadly when the group left the property, heading on down the street.  An old wrinkled hand reached down to pat his head and he jumped at the sudden touch.

“Alright, little fox,” Kaede said, “Why don’t you keep this old lady company while the young people go have their fun?”  She got out a well used basket and went over to her garden to collect her herbs. 

Inuyasha stood from his spot yard, the waning sun casting long shadows in the healthy garden.  He slowly crept to the edge of the walled enclosure, there the tall, metal fence that faced the road began and pressed his muzzle against it.  The cold, hard bars pressed harshly against the bone of his skull and he exhaled sharply, disliking how he was being left behind. He could still hear Kagome and her group as they walked down the street and he tried to crane his neck in that direction.  Alone in an unfamiliar place, Inuyasha sighed, tamping down the growing discomfort and resigned himself to waiting until Kagome’s soothing presence came back. He stepped carefully in a few circles in that little corner of the yard and curled himself up to wait.  The late evening sound of birds and crickets faded into the background and the strange buzz of the protection wards along the walls made his fur stand on end. He didn’t like it here. 

Kaede straightened after collecting the buds and leaves she was looking for and looked over at the restless hanyou.  He’d rearranged himself several times as she worked. Now that it was too dark to collect any more, she set down her basket and moved towards the half-demon.  Inuyasha sensed her approaching and let out a warning growl. Shippou, the little traitor, was getting very comfortable with the old woman and sent the larger dog a warning yip.  Kaede just laughed at the interaction.

“It’s alright, little fox,” she said, petting the small dog’s head.  She looked down at the little red-speckled dog warmly and said, “You don’t need to maintain your disguise here, my wards show passers by only what I want them to see.”

Shippou looked at the old woman in surprise before his body rippled, and the little demon’s true form came to light.  Kaede gently patted the young kit’s head before turning her attention to the large white dog.

Inuyasha had maintained his tightly curled position laying beside the gate.  Kaede chuckled, “You look like Hachi, waiting for your master to return.”

Inuyasha was instantly on his feet, letting out a growl of disgust at the insinuation of having a master, before turning away and resolutely walking to the other side of the yard.  “Meanie!” Shippou said, sticking out his tongue. The old woman gently shushed the young kit. 

“He’s had a tough time of it for a long time,” her old voice told him.  Shippou pouted but remained quiet. Kaede called to the sulking white shape.

“The curse that hangs over you is an evil one,” she said, “My wards must make you uncomfortable, I can help ease that at least while you’re here.”

Inuyasha just snorted and continued to sulk in the corner, determined to be displeased with the everything and everyone around him.  Kaede didn’t give up despite Inuyasha’s prickly self.

“This curse, it was given by a miko, was it not?”  Inuyasha glared at her from the corner of his eye. 

“It will be lifted by one as well,” Kaede predicted.  Inuyasha’s ears shot up and he turned to look at her. The old woman smiled knowingly at him.

“How do you know?” Shippou asked, tugging her pant leg for attention, “Are you a miko?  Can you break it?”

Inuyasha stared at the old woman intently, clearly wondering the same thing.  Kaede smiled but sighed and shook her head.

“I  _ was  _ a miko, but I’m not powerful enough,” she said, “This curse must be broken by the same miko who cast it.”

His golden eyes glared at her.  This was  _ not _ helpful information.  With a low grumble, he slumped back down curled up in a corner and waited for Kagome to return to him.  The old woman was foolishly courageous, for she came up to him again, reaching out a hand to touch his shoulder and ignoring the warning growl he gave her.  Whipping his head around, he snapped at the encroaching hand, even while the rest of his body skittered away.

“Let me enchant that collar you wear,” Kaede insisted, “I can make it so that my wards recognize you and will not discomfort you so.”

_ ‘Your flimsy wards are the least of my discomforts, _ ’ Inuyasha thought to himself.  Nevertheless, when the old woman approached him for the third time, he grumbled but did not snap at her.  His skin tingled as he felt her spell sink into the prayer beads on his collar and Shippou watched the proceedings with great interest.

“What else can you tell about Inuyasha’s curse?” He asked curiously.  Inuyasha looked at her from the corner of his eyes, also keen on hearing the answer.  Kaede shifted, making herself comfortable as she sat on the ground. She gazed at him for a short period, itching unconsciously at the straps holding her eyepatch in place.

“I can see that it’s been a very long time since it was originally cast,” she said, “and that it has been changing in reaction to Kagome’s presence and your feelings towards her.”

“Kagome?” Shippou asked, surprised.  He never sensed anything remotely unusual or powerful in his human master.

“Aye,” Kaede said mysteriously, slowly moving to stand.  It was time to begin making her own dinner, and she needed to reinforce her wards once again.  Her new tenants were wearing out the protection spells faster than she anticipated and she was very glad they had moved in when the had.  The girl needed protection, even if she herself didn’t realize it yet.

…

Kagome came home late that night, and Inuyasha grumbled irately at her when she opened the gate.  Kagome laughed at him, “What? Am I past curfew or something?”

It had been an exhausting day of moving furniture and packing boxes.  Kagome laid out their dog beds in her new room and sank tiredly into her own. Inuyasha continued to move about restlessly, unsettled by the new scents and the protective wards that surrounded this place.  When she couldn’t stand the sound of his clicking nails on the hardwood floor any longer, Kagome reached over and beckoned him to come to the bed.

“What’s the matter tough guy?” she asked him quietly.  Shippou snored softly from his little cushion. Inuyasha tentatively let his head rest on Kagome’s mattress, looking at her quietly in the darkness.  His amber eyes reflected the meager light filtering in from the moon and Kagome sighed contentedly, returning his stare with a soft one of her own.

“It’s gonna take some getting used to, isn’t it?” Kagome murmured, “But you’ll be fine, you have me.” 

The girl gently stroked his face, tracing the graceful lines that came to a point at his moist black nose.  Following the grain of his fur, she ran a finger over the top of his skull, feeling the sagittal crest that marked him as a top predator.  He closed his eyes, following her fingers by feel as they explored. Finally, with her presence and her scent and her soft, soothing touch, he heaved a great big sigh, relaxing his body and letting his head sink further into the bed.  The girl shivered when she shifted under the covers. The room was cold but Kagome couldn’t quite motivate herself to get up to turn on the heater. Gazing at Inuyasha, she realized her had her very own living heater right in front of her.

“You wanna sleep up here tonight?” she whispered to him.  Inuyasha’s eyes popped open in surprise and he lifted his head slightly in reaction to the suggestion.  Kagome winked at him, “Just for tonight, don’t tell Shippou.”

Kagome shifted over in the bed, making space for the large body to join her, then patted the open surface, coaxing him up onto the bed sheets.  Inuyasha hesitated for a breath, then shrugged, ‘ _ Whatever… _ ’

The mattress sank with his weight and it took him a moment to adjust to the soft surface.  He tried to take as little space as possible despite his bulk and stamped out a little circle before settling down.  Kagome chuckled quietly, bringing a hand to pet the fur on his back. Inuyasha sighed again, inhaling her scent into his nostrils as though to bring her essence inside of himself, so he could have a piece of her the next time she left him.  The young woman scooted closer, spooning her body around his curled warmth and sighed herself, allowing her consciousness to drift away into her dreams. 

Inuyasha lay awake, stiff at first, and self-conscious of the way her body wrapped around his.  The house was eerily quiet save for the even breathing of the kitsune and woman next to him. It was mildly alarming to him how much his mood and sense of security could be altered by Kagome’s mere presence.  He wanted to ponder it more, to consider the implications of becoming too attached to the mortal girl, but her scent and her breathing and the soft press of her body against his lulled his amber eyes closed and soon he joined her in sleep.

…

Kagome mumbled quietly, rolling over under her bedsheets.  The sunlight filtered in from the window and landed across her pillow, pulling her back into the world of the waking.  She furrowed her brow and groaned in complaint, cracking an eye open and turning her head on its side to murmur good morning to her dogs.

The face she found beside her did not belong to a dog.  Smooth tan skin, silky white locks, a masculine jawline.  Her sleepy mind could not catch up quickly enough and both Shippou and Inuyasha were abruptly jerked awake by a shrill scream that left their ears ringing.  Shippou followed Kagome’s shriek with a yelp of his own when a blanket-entangled body tumbled onto him and began to thrash wildly. Kagome was sitting up in her bed, back pressed against the wall and bed hair framing her wide-eyed, startled face.

When Inuyasha finally managed to tear the blankets off his furred muzzle, he turned angry golden eyes to the cause of his rough morning wake-up and made a half-groan, half-yowl complaint.  Kagome stared at large white dog with wild, confused eyes.

“You-,” she stuttered, “You were-, just a second ago… what the hell?”

Inuyasha snorted. ‘ _ Yeah, what the hell. _ ’

Kagome rubbed her head, knuckling the remnants of sleep from her eyes and stared him up and down.  He was the same white furred body and face that she’d invited into her bed the night before. She blinked a couple more times to be sure.  Inuyasha glared back at her, clearly not happy with the manner in which she woke him up this morning. As her frantic heartbeat waned, Kagome slowly recollected herself and she took a deep breath and let it out.

“Sorry,” she muttered to both her dogs, “Must have still been dreaming…”  Of course she must have, Kagome thought, fuzzily recollecting the human face she saw that had jolted her awake.  There was no one else in this house and Shippou or Inuyasha or both would have alerted her of an intruder long before he would have had the opportunity to crawl into her bed.  Surely Inuyasha would have woken her if that was the case…

Shippou shook off the early morning fright quickly, eagerly scampering around Kagome’s feet as the moved to let them into the yard to relieve themselves.  Kagome stretched her arms high above her head, deciding she quite liked the south-facing porch of the little guest house, which was bathed with just enough morning light to wake her up without slapping her in the face with it.  Shippou excitedly trotted back to her, looking forward to breakfast, while Inuyasha slunk back, still determined to maintain his grumpy attitude despite the bright cheerful morning.

“Let’s get a walk in after breakfast, yeah?” Kagome asked her four legged companions.  Shippou happily tucked into his breakfast, finishing the meal in seconds while Inuyasha decided to turn up his nose at the dry, humiliating kibble.  Kagome pouted slightly, not pleased with Inuyasha’s obstinance. It was getting increasingly more difficult to get him to eat, and she didn’t want to make it a habit of giving him wet food or worse, human food.  But he was still too skinny to simply let him skip a meal. A hand on each hip, they had a brief staring contest before the sound of Shippou stealing a morsel immediately prompted Inuyasha to defend his bowl, reluctantly finishing it so that the kitsune couldn’t have it.  The slender young woman laughed, petting Shippou for his assistance. She pulled out a pair of leads, calling the dogs over and Shippou obediently let Kagome fasten the leash to his collar. Inuyasha was another matter. She beckoned to him, clicked her tongue and squatted on her heels until her legs were numb.  Finally, she threw down an ultimatum.

“Fine then, you can stay here by your grumpy self while Shippou and I go exploring,” Kagome threatened, heading resolutely towards the gate.  She took a few steps then glanced back, just in time to catch a meek postured Inuyasha creeping along behind her. She had to laugh at the way he quickly raised his head and look to the side, feigning indifference.  She knelt down, palm out as though holding a peace offering.

“Come on, tough guy,” Kagome said to him, “Let’s go check out the neighborhood.”

Inuyasha sighed.  This woman will do him in one day, he was sure of it.  Resigning himself to her, he lowered his head and lumbered over, eyeing her discreetly as she clipped him into the lead and headed out the gate.

Yuka had done her homework well, and Kagome quickly found the highly recommended, quiet cafe several blocks over.  Ordering a parfait and some coffee, she settled into an empty outdoor table and pulled out her phone. Kagome wasn’t particularly paying attention and was abruptly made aware of her surroundings when Inuyasha leapt to his feet and began growling.  It was angrier than she’d ever heard him growl, and nearby passersby skittered away in alarm. Kagome turned to see what had elicited this behavior and froze when she saw the man before her. 

He had an alien aura and a surreal beauty.  Kagome found herself holding her breath momentarily in reaction to the sight.  Hair so light, it was as silver and iridescent as Inuyasha’s fur. And golden eyes. Kagome had to manhandle her thoughts back in order to remember she should apologize for Inuyasha’s behavior.

“U-um, I’m terribly sorry sir!” Kagome stuttered.  Both her dogs were acting strangely. Shippou was between her legs, trembling so badly, she was afraid he was having a seizure.  Turning to the growling canine, she tried her best to quiet the angry, snarling beast beside her.

“Hush, Inuyasha,” she whispered, somehow managing to bring the angry growls down to a low grumble.

“Where did you get him,” a low, rumbling voice asked her.  Kagome looked up startled. Golden eyes watched her carefully from a stoic face.  She struggled to recall words as she tried to form a response.

“Uh… I-I rescued him… eh… from a-animal control,” she managed to get out.  The man continued to stare at her, expressionless, without wavering. She was just about to get up to escape when he spoke again.

“How did you know his name was Inuyasha?” he asked.  At this, Kagome looked up in surprise, her mind going blank.

“His name…?”  The man before her finally blinked, then looked away.  A short, toad like man emerged from the cafe, juggling several beverages and breakfast items, drawing the strange man’s attention away.

“I have your breakfast, Sesshoumaru, sir!” the stunted man squeaked.  Without so much as a nod or a wave, the strange, silver haired man walked away, trailed by the shorter man.  Kagome stared dumbfounded as they disappeared.

“Did I just meet a real life Gaston and LeFou?” she muttered to herself.  

…

It took some time for the new guest house occupants to fully settle in.  Kagome was very happy with the upgrade in living space and the large yard.  Waking up every morning to Kaede’s delicious herb tea was a big plus as well.  With a peace of mind now that she didn’t have to worry about sneaking Inuyasha in and out of the cramped apartment, Kagome turned her focus to finishing the article her editor was breathing down her neck for.

Inuyasha yawned lazily, stretching out his great bulk.  He stalked in between the carefully planted herbs and vegetables, kicking over a watering can and laying a big one down in the very middle of the garden.  Satisfied with today’s bit of fun, he headed for the outer corner of the property and curled up into a round furry ball. He’d made himself a little indent in that corner near the yard gate, waiting everyday for Kagome to return from wherever it was she went.  ‘Research missions,’ she called them. Sometimes, she’d come back covered with new dog scents and both he and Shippou would spend several minutes acquainting themselves with the dogs she handled at the shelter.

Light, happy chatter emerged from the main house, and Inuyasha cracked an eye open to see the kitsune bounce out holding a basket, followed by the old lady.  The breathing ball of fur huffed slightly, returning his gaze to the gate. He laid his ears back and gave a warning growl when he heard the little kit approach him.

“Kagome said she wasn’t coming back till late today,” the daring young demon said, “Dummy.”

Inuyasha snorted but otherwise ignored the annoyance. Shippou pouted, before pushing the envelope further.  “What a faithful, noble dog you are,” he teased.

The white dog’s reaction surprised all three occupants of the yard.  Inuyasha whirled around, teeth and gums bared in a angry snarl. His lips wrinkled around his nose as they tried to reveal even more of his gums and his whiskers and mane stood out, bringing him to his full size.  Shippou was skittering backward, eyes tearing as the fright gripped and squeezed his rapidly beating little heart. Glowing golden eyes hovered above him and Inuyasha’s glistening white coat vibrated with rage. Shippou’s words of apology were strangled in his throat as he tried to work around his terror.  Ultimately, it was Kaede who saved the mischievous fox spirit.

“Inuyasha,” she said, just loud enough to cut through the tension, “That’s enough, Inuyasha.”

His paws nearly trembled as the rage slowly left him, and the great white bulk moved to the guest house, nosing open the door and seeking out a place of comfort.   _ What a faithful, noble dog you are… faithful, noble dog… what a faithful, noble dog… _

In the wake of his anger, an old ache reappeared in his chest and Inuyasha thrust his nose into Kagome’s pillow in an attempt to dispel the dark memories. _  What a faithful, noble dog you are… _

How Shippou managed to land on that exact sequence of words, and say it with the same exact inflection she had on that day…  Inuyasha squeezed his eyes shut, willing the demons of the past away without success.  _ What a faithful, noble dog you are… _

He remained tightly balled up on her bed for the remainder of the day, tamping down the hollow ache that had been absent ever since Kagome freed him from that cold, dark place.

…

Kagome was surprised to return home to find Inuyasha’s usual waiting spot vacant.  Shippou seemed unusually meek when she let herself into the gate and she gave Kaede a questioning look.

“Anything happen while I was out today?” she asked.  The old woman gave her an odd look but shook her head.  Kagome was just about to head to her little house when Kaede stopped her.

“Kagome,” her gravely old voice said, “come here a moment, child.”

She gave the old woman a quizzical look but obeyed.  A pair of old wrinkled hands reached for hers and she jumped at the strength of the old woman’s grip.  Kaede held Kagome’s hands palms up, studying them as though reading a book. The younger woman laughed nervously.  “Are you going to read my fortune?”

Silence answered her and she grew uneasy.  “Um,” she said, “Not to be rude, but I still have a lot to write up tonight…”

The older woman muttered under her breath.  “It should be alright, loosening the seal won’t expose the jewel too much…”

To Kagome’s surprise, a fuzzy glow began to emanate from their joined hands and before she could blink, it was gone. Kaede’s mouth tightened as she released her hands, there would be a lot of work strengthening the wards tonight. The younger woman’s forehead wrinkled in concern and confusion but Kaede just looked up at her and smiled.

“Inuyasha was particularly lonely today,” she said, “You should go comfort him.”

With that, she toddled back into the main house and shut the door.  Kagome was left staring at the wooden doorway. She looked down at her hands, and back at the space where Kaede had occupied.  Deciding the strange behavior must stem from old age, the slender young woman tiredly walked to the guest house and let herself in.  She wasn’t aware of the flurry of activity that erupted outside the protective barriers of Kaede’s walled yard.

When she got to her bedroom, Kagome was surprised to hear a soft whine from her bed and moved to sit beside the sad lump of fur.

“Hey you,” she said quietly, “Did you have a rough day?”

Inuyasha looked up at her with large golden eyes searching hers.  Kagome breathed in sharply, surprised by the intensity of the stare.  A large white head scooted forward to rest on her thigh and sighed, relaxing as her hands stroked his face.  The white furred body rippled in Kagome’s vision and she paused to rub her eyes. Inuyasha looked up at her then dropped his head back into her lap, waiting for more petting.

“What could be so rough about lounging in a beautiful sunny yard all day?” she asked him.  He shifted but ignored the question. Giving him a lopsided smile, she stood, heading back downstairs to throw together a quick dinner.  It was a quiet evening, filled with the sounds of her keyboard as she wrapped up her final revision and sent it in. She celebrated her completed work with a mug of warm cocoa, scratching Inuyasha’s head while she planned the next couple days in her mind.  Stretching her back when she finally headed upstairs, she scooped Shippou up in her arms to snuggle her nose into his soft fur.

“Let’s have some fun tomorrow!”

…

Pulling into the parking lot, Kagome turned to look Inuyasha in the eye with a serious stare.  Inuyasha pulled his ears back but met her eyes without flinching. 

“No humping today, ok?” she told him, absolutely serious.  Inuyasha was flabbergasted at the implication. ‘ _ Ewww,’ _ he thought.  He snorted in her face to show his disgust for the statement.  Kagome giggled and raised a finger to poke him in the nose.

“Boop,” she said, laughing as Inuyasha went cross-eyed to follow her finger.  “In all seriousness though,” she said, mostly muttering to herself as she grabbed leashes and poop bags, “No humping.  You’re getting fixed next week, no humping until after then.” 

Getting out of the car, Kagome came around to let both dogs loose.  The sky was windy and gray and there weren’t very many dogs at the beach today.  Kagome zippered her jacket and rolled up her jeans before starting off down the path to the ocean.  Her warm lunch sat comfortingly in her backpack and she was eager to break out the hot tea she’d brought along.  When they crested the small hill to see the wide expanse of sand and salt water below them, the ocean breeze blew past them, pushing back the smells of cars and garbage.  Inuyasha looked at Kagome, hesitating for a brief instant. Kagome smile and inclined her head.

“Go on, go run,” she said.  Not needing any more encouragement, two furry streaks raced down the dunes and into the water.  Inuyasha sloshed through the cold water, spraying droplets left and right. Shippou made a mighty leap and Kagome laughed when the little red dog landed on top of the larger wet shape, causing Inuyasha to spin around like a horse at a rodeo.  Several other dogs approached them for a curious sniff followed by their humans and Kagome hurried down to keep up with the playing canines. Inuyasha sidled sideways, not entirely comfortable with the new dogs sticking their noses into his back end.  Shippou snickered to himself before greeting the strangers and receiving pets from the new humans. Kagome picked her way over to a large rock, her favorite lunching spot. Spreading out the beach towel, she made herself comfortable and dug into the hot stir fry, giggling when passing dogs beelined toward her and the savory smell.  Inuyasha quickly trotted over, tail raised and mane puffed, claiming Kagome as his and allowing her to eat her lunch in peace.

“Aren't you going to run around?” she asked him when he sat next to her, both of them watching Shippou run and jump amongst a gang of similar sized dogs.  ‘ _ I should probably also schedule an appointment for Shippou to get snipped…’ _ Kagome thought to herself.  He was probably nearing six months old by now…

“After this, wanna go for a hike?” Kagome asked him, moving on to her hot tea.  Too bad none of her friends were free that day. It was difficult to rally anyone for a beach trip on a Wednesday.  They stayed like this for another hour, enjoying the sea breeze and each other’s company. The smooth, wet sand was interrupted here and there by piles of driftwood and seaweed.  Footprints from running dogs and their humans faded away quickly as the sea washed over the land. Inuyasha looked over at her when he felt her lean her weight against his shoulder.  It was comfortable, and Inuyasha leaned into her as well. The air was cold but his fur kept her warm.

Kagome liked to come to this place to think.  Something was going funky with her vision since yesterday and she couldn’t figure it out.  It was as if she couldn’t rub away some dust that had invaded her eyes. She squinted at the ocean, trying to focus on the dogs, the people, the piles of seaweed.  Sometimes, they registered with perfect clarity, sometimes there seemed to be a shimmer floating over them. Especially Shippou. When she tried to bring the shimmer hanging over her puppy into focus, she could almost make out the shape of small child.  Kagome fingered the little silken packet Kaede had placed in her pack, along with the homemade lunch. The delicate omamori felt warm in her hands, and she couldn’t shake the feeling of a real aura resonating from it. Inside, she could feel the shape of something, carved piece of wood?  Slender fingers probed the packet. Kagome wouldn’t be entirely surprised if it were a little owl carving in there. Her landlady had insisted on keeping the amulet on her today just in case and she’d humored her by taking it along. She traced the woven characters that were on the outside, labeling it as a ward to avoid evil. With a lopsided smile, Kagome wondered if she should have asked for a charm ensuring good health.  Sighing, she tucked it away again and stood, calling Shippou back and trekking back to the parking lot. 

The drive to her favorite day hike was short.  The beginning of the trail was nestled in the very edge of a small neighborhood filled with beautiful old houses, large trees and pretty hedges.  Kagome parked and leashed up Shippou and Inuyasha, trying out the new double ended leash she’d purchased on a whim. Shippou’s quick scampering immediately made him a nuisance to Inuyasha as the double ended leash became entangled around his paws.  It took several minutes to adjust and straighten out the contraption. 

The trail they were on was called the Centipede’s Backbone.  Local legend described an ancient demon that took on the shape of a giant centipede.  It terrorized the local population and had an insatiable appetite. Lone travelers, hunting parties, sometimes even whole villages would fall victim to its gluttony.  A brave band of warriors led by a powerful shaman eventually overcame the centipede demon’s reign of terror and they left the demon where it fell, its body eventually petrifying into the ridgeline that many hikers enjoyed walking along today.  The ridge was aptly named, broken off into even segments, about eighteen of them, each with a strange formation that resembled the legs of a real centipede. The bare rock at the top provided unobstructed views of either side of the little range of mountains and picnickers often chose this hike for romantic sunset dinners.  

Several parties were starting up or heading down by the time they arrived at the trailhead.  It was getting late in the day and Kagome was eager to reach the top before sunset. They started up, Inuyasha grumbling at the kitsune as he tugged at the end of the leash, jerking the large creature in every direction before settling down.  Kagome laughed at the two of them and headed up, hoisting her pack on her shoulders. As they climbed, Kagome pondered. Strange flickers and ghost like auras continued to appear in her field of vision. It was hard to comprehend and she guessed it might be due to sleep deprivation from the last couple weeks. A particularly colorful shimmer flitted past her, startling Kagome and she stumbled.  Frustration mounted inside of her and she huffed to herself, earning a curious glance from Inuyasha. It all started yesterday. 

The young woman stopped short, surprising the two dogs when the leash went taught.  It all started yesterday. Kagome frowned, staring off into space, remembering how she’d come home, was called over by Kaede…  The old woman had muttered something while holding her hands and that was when the first fuzzy shimmer appeared. Kagome looked down at her hands, inspecting them, trying to see what it was that her landlady had been so fixated on the night before. Neglecting where she was placing her feet, she tripped again over something on the path and accidentally collided into another body that was descending on the trail.

“Oof!” Kagome exclaimed, backing up quickly, “I’m so sorry!”

It was a group of young men, obviously drinking, and shoving each other as they eyed her body.  Kagome gulped and tried to move past them, gripping the leash nervously. The boy she’d bumped into grabbed her arm, bringing her to a halt.

“Hold on, lady,” the man said, “The walk’s boring, come have fun with us.”

“U-um, no thanks,” Kagome stuttered, fear and anger creating a nauseating knot in her stomach.  The hand on her arm tightened painfully. Around her, the rest of the group pressed their advantage of numbers.  Fear began to win out against the anger. Kagome felt around her pockets for the pepper spray she usually carried.

Her obvious discomfort was hard to miss.  It was hard to know what came over him in that split second.  Never before had he been so riled up by human activity. But something about the way that human boy touched Kagome,  _ his _ Kagome.  It made his blood boil.  Then the smell of her fear rolling off of her as the boys moved in.  The whispers he heard as passers by ignored them. Shippou barked loudly, as though his tiny little yips could make a difference.  No. The tall male human only laughed at the little dog’s efforts. It started as a growl but deepened into something far more feral.  A low vibration deep within his chest. A wave of possessiveness rolled through him and riled up his instincts to defend that which was under his protection.  There was no way of knowing what really happened in between his two different forms, it was as if one surrendered to the sheer immensity of emotions the other side bore.  And suddenly, an irate, fang-toothed, snowy haired, dog-eared, naked boy stood in between the over-zealous human male and his target. And his glowing, golden eyes made the heated, human boy’s blood run cold.  It was only a few seconds, enough to force meekness into the boy’s brown eyes, before a female shriek nearby turned the hanyou’s attentioned to his current state.

“Streaker!” Came the cry.  “Someone, call the cops!”

Inuyasha did not have time to rationally process what was happening.  All he could think was to get his priorities out of this hairy situation.  So his body moved on instinct. An arm went around her waist, a gentle hand cradled her face as it drew her close, and suddenly, they were all up in the air.

Kagome’s scream was lost in the wind.  Inuyasha was thankful that her voice was stripped from her throat as they surged upward into the sky.  Home. They could be safe at home. He instinctively began to race toward the one place he knew as a safe haven in this smelly dung-heap of a city.  They crescendoed upwards in the sunset sky and there was brief moment when Kagome was able to forget her terror in favor of the beauty of the dying sun as it stained the horizon.  Then they rocketed downward, nauseatingly, and Shippou howled his complaints as he was dragged along, little clawed hands barely supporting his tiny neck as the collar pulled him up and down as Inuyasha leapt through the city, desperately streaking back to the safety of their little green house.  Kagome briefly noted that not only was her large white foster dog no longer a dog, but her little red speckled pet had also transformed into a humanoid shape. Leaping up and down, somewhere between the trailhead and the guest house, Kagome had lost consciousness and Shippou finally managed to climb up and cling to Inuyasha’s shoulders when he touched down in front of a very surprised Kaede in her garden.  The old miko spent several seconds searching for words as she took in the sight before her. She stood as she finally regained her voice.

“...Let me get you some of my husband’s clothes…”


	7. A Place That's No Longer Safe

#  **Forever Home - The Girl**

~Kitty

_ “He had come to know quite thoroughly the world in which he lived. His outlook was bleak and materialistic. The world as he saw it was a fierce and brutal world, a world without warmth, a world in which caresses and affection and the bright sweetness of spirit did not exist.”  _ _   
_ _ ― Jack London, White Fang _

* * *

 

###  **Chapter 7:  A place that’s no longer safe**

When Kaede managed to dig out an old shirt and pants and return to the backyard porch, she was surprised to find a once again four-legged Inuyasha and two-legged Shippou struggling to pull Kagome onto the raised surface.  A telltale rasp sounded loudly as Inuyasha’s teeth created a long gash in Kagome’s sweatshirt. Kaede almost burst out laughing at the wide-eyed guilty look frozen on his face. The girl groaned and shifted, causing the white shape to panic and skitter backwards while the kitsune hastily recast his magic to transform back into a dog.  The elderly woman rushed forward to assist the two demons. 

“Here we are,” Kaede said as she gently laid Kagome’s head on top of the old clothing originally intended for Inuyasha.  Said canine stood off the the side, watching the unconscious girl with concern. There were many thoughts flying through his head, the most prominent of all was just one resounding word:  **_FUCK_ ** _. _  Accompanying the mental turmoil was the powerful urge to flee, knowing that the jig was up, there was no recovering from this mess.  Before the anxious white dog could land on a decision, Kagome’s face twitched and frowned, and slowly, she opened her eyes. 

It was hard to focus at first.  Where was she? What happened? It took her a few seconds to recognize the concerned faces hovering over her.  

“Kaede?” Kagome mumbled.  The old woman gave her a relieved smile.

“Welcome back, child,” she said.  Kagome groaned, finding the path back to reality difficult to tread.  She glanced to the side, spotting her red, furry, little dog and froze.  She’d always marveled at the particular shade of green Shippou’s eyes happened to be.  Now, from this new perspective and a collection of odd fuzzy memories from that evening’s surprising turn of events, she felt like she was seeing the pigment for the first time all over again, and momentarily recalled a small face dangling from the double ended leash, tiny clawed hands frantically grabbing for the collar with wild, vibrant green eyes flashing.

She spoke slowly, as if in a dream. “Inuyasha and Shippou were human…”  Shippou next to her flinched, as did the white shape lurking off to the side, just outside her periphery.

“Aye,” Kaede said carefully, a little hesitant since she wasn’t quite sure how much Kagome could handle in this state.  “What happened today, child?” She asked.

Kagome pushed herself into sitting position, feeling Kaede’s bony old hands assist her.  She rubbed her forehead roughly, trying to squint past the blurry shimmers and shadows that once again appeared in her vision.  What had she been doing today?

“I took Shippou and Inuyasha to the dog beach…,” she said, trying to pull the memories out of whatever dark corner they were hiding in.  “I had lunch on the beach…. Then we went for a hike...”

Kagome turned to the wrinkled face beside her, spotting Inuyasha sulking behind the old woman and for some reason, could not take her wide, bewildered eyes off of the silver apparition. Flashes of memory suddenly came into focus.  The gang of boys advancing on her, the back of a tall, white-haired, dog-eared boy stepping in between, defending her. And then… 

“Kaede…?” Kagome said, almost whimpered, “Am I going crazy?”

“What do you mean, child?”  Kaede tried to rub soothing circles across Kagome’s back.

“Inuyasha turned into a human… with… dog ears, grabbed me, and started flying…!” Kagome said, starting out with an even tone that grew hysterical as she heard herself saying impossible things.  Kaede’s response was equally frightening.

“Aye,” the old woman said, trying to emanate  _ calm _ to the beings around her, “although to be precise, he turned into a hanyou, a half human, half spirit.”

Kagome nodded, her brain trying to process what she was hearing.  Of course, because that made sense… No… No it didn’t. Suddenly, she was shaking her head and grabbing Kaede’s hand so tightly, Kaede was sure she heard her joints squeak.

“What did you say?” Kagome asked, her voice breaking, “What are you saying?”

Kaede took a deep breath and looked Kagome straight in the eye.  “I’m saying, you’re not crazy and the things you thought just happened actually happened.”

The old woman tried to smile sympathetically at the girl despite the painful grip on her hand.  “Now, why don’t you come inside for some tea and we can speak more comfortably.

Kagome mutely allowed herself to be guided into the sitting room and stared at the steaming mug that was pressed into her hands.  Shippou and Inuyasha both hovered at the doorway, afraid to come closer, but wanting - needing - to be present. Kaede poured herself a calming, hot cup of tea and inhaled deeply, as if the light, grassy scent could strengthen her somehow.  It certainly wasn’t going to be an easy conversation. Finally, she heard Kagome take a deep breath herself and let it out. The young woman raised calmer eyes to meet hers and she could tell Kagome was ready to hear the truth about herself and her dogs.

She cleared her throat.  “Now, child, as you said, Shippou and Inuyasha both have a form different from what you’ve seen, until today.”

“They’re both not dogs.”

Inuyasha and Shippou both flinched at the short, clipped voice.  Kagome held the mug tightly in her tense hands. Her face seemed to hover between nausea and pain.

“No,” Kaede said as gently as she could, “They are spirits.”

Three pairs of eyes watched Kagome very carefully.  She was breathing shallowly and obviously struggling to wrap her mind around it all.  The tension was thick and heavy in the room and it was suffocating for everyone involved.  The smaller of the two dogs in the doorway trembled, already experiencing all the anxiety his little heart could bear.  Very, very tentatively, Shippou crept towards the woman he regarded as family, his only family.

When the little red creature appeared at the edge of her vision, Kagome jumped.  The sadness in the little puppy face couldn’t have been more obvious if it had been painted on and immediately, Kagome’s mothering instincts began to resurface.  Setting down her tea, she held out a shy hand to the small, canine figure.

“Shippou?” Kagome’s voice was small and uncertain.  The red dog immediately scampered up to the offered hand and rested his little face in her palm.  Her hand flexed against his muzzle involuntarily and the little furry body shuddered in relief. 

“Sh… Show me?”  Bright green eyes looked up into hers.  Despite the turbulence of her own emotions, her heart reached out towards the fear she could sense in the familiar red face and she tried to smile encouragingly.  Her little red dog shimmered, as though a magical cloak was being slipped off the small body, and then the equally diminutive shape of a human child with pointed ears and animal hindquarters sat with his tiny hands resting in her palm.

The room was silent for several breathless moments before the little spirit asked her a heartbreaking question.

“You’re not gonna throw us away now, are you?”

Her breath hitched in her throat and she opened her arms to the little figure.  Shippou didn’t hesitate to throw himself into the comforting embrace, little fists holding onto her sweater as though to never let go.

“Of course not, Shippou,” Kagome finally answered when she found her voice, “Of course not.”

Kaede smiled approvingly before glancing at the ghost that hovered alone just outside the room.  Inuyasha remained rooted where he was, no amount of assurance was going to make him budge. The old miko sighed when he caught her stare and sent her a narrow eyed glare in response.

“So why were you pretending to be a dog?” Kagome was asking Shippou, “And what exactly  _ is _ a spirit anyway?”

“I’m a fox spirit!  My daddy was killed by other demons and I figured out that humans like to take care of dogs.  I thought about being a cat, but I couldn’t get the tail to look right, so I did a dog instead!”  Shippou quickly got over the earlier anxieties and was exceedingly happy to be able to converse with Kagome.  The young woman was still bewildered, and quite startled to hear of Shippou’s tragic history. She hugged him closer and turned to Kaede when the old woman cleared her throat.

“I call them youkai in my practice, or mononoke,” the old woman said, “and they are inhabitants of our world just like any other creature.”

“But clearly have kept hidden from mainstream knowledge…,” Kagome said wryly.  She turned now, to the presence that still lingered outside in the hallway. The white dog stood there tensely, fighting a battle within himself.  His true condition hadn’t been discovered often in the time between getting cursed and now, and he couldn’t claim to have had positive experiences when humans found out.  But in the short time since meeting the slender young woman before him, he found himself inexplicably attached to the soft way she treated him, encouraged him, and clearly cared for him.  How would she react now to fully understanding his darker, tainted side? Inuyasha’s face grew drawn and his eyes hardened into twin chips of topaz crystal. He waited there, staring at her, and the new coldness startled the young woman.

“Inuyasha?”

Shippou piped up, chatty now that he no longer had to conceal himself.  “He’s stuck that way! He’s different, he’s cursed. He must have pissed off some witch or something.  Maybe he tried to steal her clothes while she was bathing!”

Inuyasha’s attention shifted to the little fox kit and a full throated growl finally shut up the incorrigible spirit.  Shippou squeaked and ducked further into Kagome’s arms while Kagome was torn between laughing at the little trouble maker she’d always known, and reacting to this new revelation about the large white dog she was just beginning to know.  

“Cursed?” She asked with a startled voice.  Kaede cut in swiftly.

“Inuyasha  _ is  _ different from Shippou,” the old woman explained, “He is a half spirit, and as the child says, there is a curse on him binding him to this shape.  He cannot choose his form.”

Kagome looked over at Inuyasha again and held out her hand.  He seemed to consider the gesture, then looked into her face again, searching.  The quiet between them stretched out for many seconds. Somehow she felt like she was being tested, as if her entire relationship with this creature, this spirit, pivoted around how she reacted to him in this moment.  He held his body stiffly, a tense pose that was ready for action, be it to fight or to flee. The fully plumed tail hung rigid from his back end, and his hackles trembled where they stood erect along his spine. His head though, his head stood proudly, somehow defiantly, with snowy white ears alert and trained on her, daring her to make her next move.

She took in the body language and though his hard stare frightened her, she found herself wanting more than anything to feel the comforting reassurance of his body pressed against hers.  He was strong, he was sturdy, and his golden eyes drew her in like a moth to a flame. Stretching her hand out further she called to him, surprised by how small her voice sounded to her ears.

“Inuyasha?  Come here… Please?”

Powerful muscles trembled with obvious hesitation when he heard her beckoning to him.  The heart inside his chest thudded painfully, both desperate for her acceptance and fearful of her rejection.  There was a magnetic force behind her grey eyes and the longer he stared into them, the more he felt them pulling him in.  Finally, one step at a time, he brought himself to her, just out of her arms reach, and continued to stare. Kagome couldn’t take the tension any longer and scooted towards him herself, dislodging Shippou from her lap as she closed the distance between her open palm and Inuyasha’s white fluffy cheek.  He jerked at the contact, his heart squeezing painfully as it continued to balance between relief and fear.

“Hi,” she whispered to him, hurt to see him so reluctant to have physical contact with her.  She searched his face, wishing she could know his thoughts and understand the why behind this sudden coldness.  Little did she know just how much he was holding himself back. 

His walls were still up, resisting the urge to completely surrender his heart to this girl, no matter how much it wanted to throw itself into her arms like Shippou had just a few moments earlier.  But after a moment or two, he did close his eyes and lean into her touch, and Kagome smiled in relief, rekindling some of the connection she’d been forming with the great white creature. She supposed she would just have to be satisfied with that for now.

“‘In your practice,’ you said,” Kagome began, turning her eyes back to Kaede, “What are  _ you _ ?”

Kaede had watched the interaction with fascination, sensing the way the curse and the girl interacted with each other.  Reacting now to Kagome’s question, her old eye crinkled. “Aye,” she said, “Now we’re getting somewhere. I am human, though I have a special gift to see the spiritual world.  It’s been a long time since I retired but for most of my youth, I was a miko, a shrine maiden.”

The old woman’s gaze narrowed and Kagome noted a shift in Kaede’s demeanor.  Instinctively, she leaned towards Inuyasha, bracing herself for whatever it was her landlady was about to surprise her with next.

“You have the same spiritual power, child, a great deal of it.”

Kagome blinked, the hand stroking Inuyasha’s face dropped to her lap.  Both Inuyasha and Shippou turned their full attention to the old miko. 

“Eh…,” Kagome said, her voice regaining a mild hint of panic, “Come again?”

Kaede inhaled deeply through her nose.  “I don’t know why such strong seals have been placed on you,” she answered, “But you have, perhaps, the greatest spiritual potential I’ve ever witnessed contained inside a person.”

“Wow!  Really?” Shippou exclaimed, turning to Kagome, “But you never sensed me or Inuyasha before now?”

Kagome stared at the kitsune in confusion.  “What do you mean?”

“You couldn’t,” Kaede interrupted, “There’s an extremely strong protective seal in you.  You have a powerful artifact inside of you and the seals both suppress your powers as well as the artifact’s presence.”

“Wait, wait, wait,” Kagome said quickly, “I have a what?  What’s inside me?”

Kaede’s gaze dropped down from the young woman’s face and rested on her abdomen.  Her lips tightened as she stared, trying to peer further past the spells that concealed the jewel within the slender figure.  “I cannot see completely,” her aging voice said carefully, “but there is a powerful stone inside you. There are two spells placed on it, and another that prevents you from accessing your own dormant powers.”

Silence pressed heavily on the sitting room occupants while Kagome absorbed this new information. Inuyasha watched her quietly, surprised by the sudden reveal of both her hidden powers as well as the sealed artifact embedded inside her.  None of his senses were able to detect such an object, physical or otherwise. He was slightly doubtful of this old woman’s claims but kept this to himself. After a minute or so, Kagome took a deep breath.

“What did you do to me yesterday?”  Her voice was oddly calm, monotone even.  Inuyasha frowned, wondering what Kagome meant while Kaede’s face flinched guiltily before averting her gaze.

“I tried to loosed the spell holding back your powers,” she said, “Not enough for you to fully realize them, but enough to begin to give you a hint of the world as it truly is.”

Kagome frowned and another long silence stretched out between them.  Deeper within the house, a clock chimed the hour and suddenly, exhaustion descended upon all the room’s occupants.  Kagome bit her lip, wanting to question the old woman more, but also feeling as though she’d heard just about all she could take right now.  Kaede raised her head to meet Kagome’s eyes, trying to silently express her apologies for tampering with the younger woman without permission.  They shared a moment, exchanging looks, before Kagome finally sighed, deflating.

“I have a million more questions, but I think they should wait for tomorrow.”  

…

Kagome did not sleep that night.  She lay awake for hours, staring at her ceiling and slowly digested Kaede’s information piece by piece, grateful for Shippou’s comforting presence tucked against her chest.  Inuyasha remained aloof, not even coming inside to sleep when they all finally retired for the night. He ate his dinner silently then slipped out to the dark corners of the yard and Kagome missed his presence greatly.  She found his change of attitude perplexing and spent much of the night pondering it. When the dark sky began to give way to the first traces of dawn, Kagome finally gave up on getting any rest and carefully extracted herself from the bed, tucking the blankets around the sleeping kit and softly slipped from the room to go outside.

Her breath condensed around her as she stepped out onto the little guest house porch.  She sat down on the cold wood and hugged herself as she stared off into space. Little shimmers continued to dot her vision and she gave up trying to focus on them as they faded in and out.  A rustle from the side of the house drew her attention and she found herself staring at a magnificent silver dog watching her carefully. Kagome let out a relieved breath, not realizing until now how lonely she felt without his presence nearby.  She spoke to him without thinking.

“Hey there, silver beauty,” she said.  Inuyasha cast her an exasperated look, drawing out a smile despite the lingering stress and confusion from the night before.  “You think you could carry me back to where I parked my car?” She asked, “I probably have a parking ticket by now…”

Inuyasha snorted.  ‘ _ How would I do that, carry you in my mouth?’ _ Despite the limitations of his canine facial muscles, the look of reproach on his face made Kagome laugh.  She sighed and held out both her arms to him. He stared at her, unmoving. Kagome’s brow puckered and she looked at him in dismay.  “What’s wrong?” She asked, “You’re acting as if I’m going to bite you or something.”

Inuyasha studied the expression on her face, taking in the hurt clearly written in her eyes.  He approached her slowly, once again stopping just out of her reach. It was one thing to be stroked and coddled as a dog, it was quite another now, with Kagome’s new awareness of what he was.  Regardless of what she now thought of him, there was a clear change in their relationship. He just couldn’t bring himself to the same level of physical closeness they had before. Couldn’t she understand that?

Kagome lowered her arms in disappointment and they continued to sit together in the early morning light.  The world was suddenly very different to her now, more mysterious, and frightening. The owl drawings and figurines around the property suddenly took on an ominous appearance and their wide, saucer eyes followed her, piercing her.  The slim girl shivered, hugging herself tighter as she allowed her vision to flit from one shapeless shimmer to another. Her world was tipping off its center and if she wasn’t careful, she felt it would slip into chaos. Shaking herself, she glanced back at the pale shape sitting just outside her reach.  She thought about what transpired the day before, the discussion they’d had with Kaede, and then her thoughts drifted back to her first interaction with Inuyasha, the state he was in and the aggression he’d had towards everything. 

“How did you end up at the pound?” Kagome asked suddenly.  Inuyasha looked her, clearly annoyed with her asking a question he obviously wasn’t able to answer.  Again, her laughter cut through the silence. She thought about how quickly he seemed to adjust after she’d brought him to her mother’s house, well, except for the shower…  A deep red blush suddenly spread across her cheeks. Oh. My. God. She’d basically molested him! Wait, how old was he? Ah… and then the vet… Kagome bit her lip and turned to him.  Inuyasha had been watching her quietly and was now very curious about what she was blushing and getting all flustered about. The look of embarrassed horror on her face surprised him.

“I’m so sorry!” She exclaimed.  Inuyasha cocked his head to the side in confusion. “Th-the shower, and the vet… Oh my gosh!  I need to cancel your neutering appointment!”

The mention of his extremely traumatic experiences in recent past made Inuyasha’s eyes go wide while a blush of his own spread out underneath his fur.  They sat in awkward silence, glancing at each other bashfully while flushing whenever they made accidental eye contact. Kagome’s face blazed as she thought back further, her flippancy with her nakedness after showering or how liberal she’d been with her touches as their month together had progressed.  What unnerved her still was the fact that her subconscious seemed to never get enough of the demon and even now, she wished she could hug him and pet him and share physical closeness with him. She fought within herself a growing urge reaching out to him especially now as her world transformed into one she didn’t recognize.  After a minute or so, Inuyasha stood to shake himself and then climb up onto the porch beside her, apparently deciding to let bygones be bygones. Kagome peeked at him through lowered lashes, shyly, suddenly hyper aware of his presence, noting the way he continued to avoid eye contact and remain just out of her reach. She took in his regal appearance, how supernatural he looked, and was briefly consumed with awe.  It reminded her of the meaning behind his name and spoke her thoughts aloud.

“I guess Inuyasha was a very appropriate name after all…”

Her voice drifted off as her mind suddenly focused on one point in her memory.  Her mother! Kagome jumped to her feet and ran inside, startling Inuyasha with her abrupt burst of movement.  She burst into her bedroom and ran to where her phone had been charging. Shippou sat up groggily, looking around bleary eyed in confusion while Inuyasha cautiously stuck his nose into the room to see what all the fuss was about.  

It took several tries before her mom finally answered the phone.  “Kagome?” she said, voice full of concern, “What’s the matter, dear?

“What have you not been telling me about Shippou and Inuyasha?” She demanded, her voice full of accusation, “What’s this powerful artifact that’s inside me?”

The silence that followed her questions was unbearable.  “Tell me, please,” she begged her mother, “What have you been hiding from me?”

“Have the seals been broken?”  Kagome was startled by the terror in her mother’s voice.  “Are you alright? Are you safe?”

“I-I’m fine,” Kagome said, taken aback, “The seals are still there, my landlady just told me about them yesterday.”

Kagome heard her mother sigh in relief.  “It’s going to take some time to explain,” she said, regaining her usual cadence, “Why don’t you come home this weekend?”

“You’re going to keep me in suspense for that long?” Kagome whined.  She could hear the smile in her mother’s voice she responded.

“You can ask your landlady,” she told her daughter, “she must be well informed if she could sense the seals.  Ask her about the Shikon no Tama.”

…

Kaede’s eyes went so wide, Kagome was certain they would fall out of their sockets.  Inuyasha, too, sported a similar look of disbelief. Shippou looked around at each of their faces.  “So, what is it?” He asked innocently, “What’s this Shikon no Tama thing?”

Kaede made a noise of dismay, covering her face in her hands.  “To think I tampered with such a thing!” She cried. 

Inuyasha was giving her the strangest stare, almost hungrily, his eyes searching her body.  She might have preferred his stony look from yesterday compared to this. A chill ran up her spine as his gaze suddenly seemed sinister and wanting.  Kaede cuffed the large white dog sharply in the head, making him jump.

“Do not make me subjugate you, half demon,” the old gravely voice said in warning.  Ordinarily, Kagome would have sprung up in defense of a dog being struck, but in this one singular instance, she felt a mixed sense of relief.  Inuyasha’s eyes went wide before glancing at Kagome’s frightened face, transforming into something sad as he looked away before rising and moving to a corner of the yard, white plumed tail hanging low and dejectedly behind him.

The old miko took a deep fortifying breath.  “I must contact the head priestess,” she said, “She will know what to do.”

By now, Kagome was more confused than ever.  Between Inuyasha’s reaction and Kaede’s cry, she began to feel her own panic rising.  Tentatively, she reached out to the old woman. 

“Kaede?” She asked, concern thick in her voice.  Kaede placed an old wrinkled hand on Kagome’s arm.  

“It’ll be alright, child,” she said, despite the wavering confidence in her eye, “you will not face this alone.”

Kaede disappeared into her house, leaving a bewildered Kagome on her back porch.  The young woman blinked, the cast her eyes around to the two demons remaining in the open space.  Shippou had fallen into silence, sensing, as all children do, the somber tension that sprang up between the adults around him.  Now, he tentatively placed a hand on her knee and looked up into her face.

“Are you OK, Kagome?” the innocent child asked.  The young woman looked into the small concerned face and took a deep, brave breath, shrugging.  

“I guess so….”  Kagome stood stiffly, eyeing the sulking dog in the far corner of the yard.  The interaction between them just now was chilling. For the first time, she felt genuine fear of the large creature.  She could hear Kaede speaking animatedly to someone on the phone and suddenly, she had the urge to get away from this heavy, intense atmosphere.

“I guess I’ll go get my car then…”

When he felt her gaze lift from his hunched shoulders, amber eyes lifted up to watch the figure head into the smaller house.  They turned downward after she disappeared from sight, guiltily glancing here and there. ‘ _ Hot damn, _ ’ he thought to himself in amazement, ‘ _ the fucking Shikon no Tama… _ ’  Tumultuous memories of his quest to possess the jewel, and then its keeper ran rampant through his heart and he cringed, resolutely stuffing them away into the box of other untouchables in his mind.  He was finally regaining his composure when Kagome reemerged, clipping on a bicycle helmet and moving to the garage. She pulled out her bicycle and headed for the gate. Inuyasha hauled himself to his feet and trailed after her while Shippou bounced up to cling to her shoulders.

“Can I come, too?” He asked, little fists clinging to her shirt.  Kagome smiled at him.

“Why don’t you wait here and let Kaede know where I’m going, can you do that for me?”  Shippou pouted.

“Pleeeease?” the child begged.  Kagome couldn’t help but give the little precocious kit a snuggle.  

“I’m just going to pick up my car,” she said, “I’ll be back soon.”

If there was one thing Shippou had learned from his time as a dog, it was how to take complete advantage of his large, innocent green eyes and he turned the full strength his pitiful puppy eyes on the young woman.  She laughed at him, patting his orange head.

“Not this time, Shippou,” she said as gently as she could.  Shippou’s perky little tail drooped, but the kit obediently went back inside.  Kagome pushed opened the gate and was startled when Inuyasha walked through, determined to come along.

“Ah…” Kagome said, “Maybe you should stay here, too.  I don’t know if you’ll fit in the car along with my bike.”  She also wasn’t entirely certain about going out alone with the powerful beast after that look he’d given her.  

‘ _ There is  _ **_absolutely no fucking way_ ** _ I’m going to let you go wandering around alone with the freaking  _ **_Shikon no Tama_ ** _ fucking around inside of you, _ ’ he thought, ignoring her concerns and proceeding down the sidewalk.  A startled neighbor cried out, seeing the massive dog amble by, and Kagome rushed to keep up with him. 

“Hey!  You still need to wear a leash, you could get confiscated!” She berated him, clipping on the leash and mounting her bicycle.  Inuyasha had seen the device before, but running along beside the clicking contraption took some getting used to. By the time they reached her car, Kagome had swallowed her uneasiness and was extremely grateful to have Inuyasha with her.  The powerful dog was a great advantage on the many uphills she peddled over on her way to the trailhead. A quick check of the windshield yielded a big sigh of relief, she hadn’t been ticketed. Opening her trunk, Kagome spent a couple minutes rummaging around in the back, digging up a beat up plastic bowl to offer Inuyasha some water.  She then turned her attention to the bicycle, removing the front wheel and lowering the seat, and carefully loaded it into her car. It was a tight fit and she once again reminded herself to purchase a roof rack.

“Thanks for pulling me,” she said, reaching out to pat Inuyasha on the head.  He backed up quickly, still uncomfortable with the thought of any more physical contact than necessary.  The girl sighed, letting it go for now. Glancing up at the trailhead, Kagome nibbled her lip, debating how much time she had before she ought to be heading back.  She  _ really _ didn’t want to go back to face Kaede, just didn’t have it in her for another heavy discussion that could shatter the world she’d come to know.  Turning to Inuyasha, she asked, “Hey, Inuyasha, wanna take a quick hike before heading back?”

The white dog glanced at her and shrugged.  Kagome took that for an affirmative, grabbed an extra bottle of water from her car, and started up the trail.  There was a reason why she loved this hike so much. It climbed quickly, gaining lovely vistas almost immediately and Kagome paused at one such vantage point to admire the view.  A soft blanket of clouds hovered sleepily over the city below them, gentle wisps curling bashfully up towards the sky. Kagome closed her eyes and took a long, deep breath through her nose, picking out the scent of moss and water, pine and the earthy smells of things slowly returning to the soil.  When she released her sigh, she imagined the tightness in her shoulders relaxing, tension falling away from her like dust. Inuyasha brought himself close and cast his gaze out over the steel and concrete partially hidden by the playful clouds. They stood there for a little while, watching the sun crest in its arc above the city.  The slender young woman stared pensively at the landscape before voicing her thoughts.

“Is the Shikon no Tama something very terrible?”  Inuyasha turned to her, startled by the sudden question.  The girl nibbled her lip, her brow furrowed, before glancing down at him.  “You looked like you recognized the name.”

Inuyasha studied her before nodding his head slowly.  Kagome squatted down to bring herself to his height. She looked him in the eyes, wishing he could answer the questions she had.

“What is the Shikon no Tama, some kind of rock?”  Inuyasha nodded.

“And… It’s somewhere in my body?”  To this question, Inuyasha rocked his head back and forth, shrugging.  Kagome tried to read the expression on his face and thought it looked rather dubious.

“So…  _ you _ don’t think I have this… rock, thing… in me?”  Again, Inuyasha made a noncommittal gesture, he really wasn’t the one she should be asking, particularly since he wasn’t able to respond in the first place.  Kagome made a face, taking a deep breath and letting it out in a long sigh. She reached towards him slowly, bringing her hand out to his chin, just like she did when they were first getting to know each other.  Inuyasha went stiff when he saw that she was trying to touch him again. Kagome sighed.

“Look, I’m sorry about the shower thing and the vet part was unavoidable.”  The white dog turned his eyes up to observe her face. There was something melancholy about her expression, her eyebrows folding towards each other as though something distressing weighed heavily on her mind.

“I don’t care if you’re a dog or a half spirit, you know,” she said, “You’re Inuyasha.  You don’t need to make so much distance between us, just because I know what you are now.”

He was surprised that she wanted to be near him at all.  He knew he’d frightened her earlier that morning and she was tense around him, even now.  Yet somehow, she was choosing to trust him. Inuyasha considered this, but their moment was interrupted when a couple on their way down paused, seeing the lone girl and her dog.

“Hi there,” the man said stepping forward.  Kagome turned, trying to nudge Inuyasha away when he stepped in between them with a deep throated grumble.  

“Hi,” she responded, “Lovely day.”

“Yeah, it is,” the man said, “Hey, just wanted to let you know, yesterday, there was a report of a streaker in this area.  If you’re alone, I would be careful.”

“Ah…,” Kagome said, thinking back to the events of yesterday, fighting a blush when the image of a naked dog-eared boy came to mind, “Thanks… I’ll… be on my guard…”

Satisfied, the man rejoined his companion and wished Kagome a good hike.  Continuing upward, Kagome turned and winked at Inuyasha. He snorted at her, but was likewise amused.  They were smiling internally at the shared joke for several more minutes, glad that the tension between them had broken.  The ascent was steep and the white dog listened idly to the comforting sound of Kagome’s even, heavy breathing, and the thudding of her sturdy boots as they struck the rocks and roots that littered the path.  When they came upon the the ridgeline and Kagome took a moment to rub her eyes, the shimmers in her vision were getting stronger. She sighed, maybe she should have asked Kaede to re-apply the seal. 

Kagome rested a hand on one of the vertical spindly rock formations evenly spaced along the ridgeline, trying to center herself after a particularly strong, distracting shimmer crossed her field of vision.  As soon as she made contact with the rock though, she felt a great shudder ripple over the mountain. ‘ _ Earthquake?’ _  She thought in alarm.  Startled, she turned to Inuyasha, getting ready to evacuate.  The cursed dog was staring hard down the trail, hackles raised and body crouched.  He spun around to Kagome, using his body to herd her away from the ridgeline, breaking her contact with the rock.  The mountain chain shuddered again, and beside her, the spindly rocky shapes crunched and shifted. Kagome placed a nervous hand on Inuyasha’s back.  “I think it’s time to get out of here…”

The next moment, she was in the air, tossed up as the ground beneath her lurched and crumbled.  Screams could be heard echoing around the mountain as other hikers found themselves airborne as well.  Twisting, Kagome struggled to look around for Inuyasha.

The white dog was thrown to the side and found himself tangled in the rough, brittle branches of the nearby conifers.  The sight of the slim figure sailing through the air made his stomach drop to the ground. By now, the feel of his change was familiar, and when it rippled through his body, he wasted no time, leaping high above the trees and debris.  

“Where… where is it?” A grating, gravely voice sounded from beneath them.  A chill crawled up Kagome’s spine, as if tiny feet were running up her back.  As Kagome’s body began to plummet back down to earth, she spotted a flash of white as a naked boy with golden eyes fought to make his way towards her.  

“KAGOME!” She heard a gruff voice cry.   

“Inuyasha!” she cried out in response.  Her relief leaked out as tears from her eyes as she tried to reach for him, swallowing her nausea from being thrown into the air.  Inuyasha closed the distance quickly and was just about to snatch her from the air and towards safety when a pale flash slammed into the girl from below, pushing her even further into the air.

“I found it…!”

It happened too quickly for her to even register the fiery pain of her own flesh tearing.  By the time she realized she’d been attacked, her own blood was spraying onto her face as a horrific shape threw her body upward from its jaws.  The cry of pain that escaped from her lips echoed over the crumbling mountain and sent an icy jolt through Inuyasha’s stomach. Kagome squinted her eyes open, feeling weightless as her body decelerated in the air.  A small speck of starlight emerged from her torso where the monster had bitten her and the girl considered it thoughtfully, strangely disconnected from the events happening around her.

Inuyasha only considered the bright pink jewel for but a moment, before returning his attention to the demon that struck Kagome.

“Get away from her you fucking bitch!”

Things happened in slow motion.  She sank back down towards the earth, the little pink bauble tumbling down with her.  As she descended, a beautiful face came into her field of view, haloed by a silken fan of pure black hair.  The mirage maintained itself for half a second before it smiled, cruelly, stretching its blood-stained lips farther than humanly possible and revealing long pointed teeth.  Kagome screamed in terror, hardly able to believe that such a nightmarish monster was well and truly attacking her right now. A flash of silver and a great clash of bodies collided somewhere near her, a horrible, bone shattering shriek filled the air, and the next thing she knew, she was cradled by a strong pair of arms, held tightly against a firm chest.  

“Inuyasha…?” She said weakly.  It hurt to breath, each inhale sent shards of pain through her abdomen.  Above her, a familiar growl reverberated from the chest she was cradled against.  The arms that held her trembled, with fear, rage, fatigue, she didn’t know. It was all she could do to simply hold her head up and prevent herself from getting whiplash as Inuyasha leapt to the side to avoid debris.  The horrifying creature who’d grabbed her, ripped into her, reeled up before them, casting its glance this way and that as if searching for something amidst the rubble. Several arms had been torn away from a pale, woman’s torso but as Kagome dropped her eyes downward, her stomach retched to see a strange marriage of insect and human.  The thing screeched in triumph before diving for the earth, towards a little pink speck and both human girl and hanyou boy spotted it simultaneously. 

“Inu-!”

“I know!”

They hurled down to the earth right behind the centipede demon, Inuyasha slicing downward with his claws, shouting a battle cry as his attack made contact.  An explosion of light blinded her and she clung to the strong body that held her. Kagome clamped her eyes shut, only daring to crack them open again when a rough, warm hand pressed against her cheek.

“Kagome?”  She found herself peering into a pair of bright, amber eyes set in a handsome face.  Time unraveled for a moment and her mind went blank, struggling to remember what was happening.  

“Is… Is it dead?” She whispered, her voice low out of pain and fear.  The boy’s face lifted and turned to glance at the slowly decomposing body surrounding them, grimacing at its stench.

“Yeah,” he replied, “Good riddance.”

Inuyasha brought up a foot to kick at one of the sections that had separated from the main carcass.  Kagome’s lips twisted, trying to smile but succeeding in a grimace. The concern on his face was undeniable, so was the tenderness with which he held her.  Any doubts she felt from her earlier fright vanished and she knew she was safest in his arms. Kagome tried to bring her hand up to touch the vision before her, needing to touch him to know that he was real, and was reminded of her injuries when they protested her movement.

“Don’t move.”  His voice was riveting.  Dark and coarse, and somehow wild.  She felt it vibrate in his chest more than she heard it with her ears.  There were sirens sounding in the distance. The humans must finally be snapping to action.  He shifted the girl in his arms carefully before reaching down to the ground, scooping up the little stone that had fallen out of her.  He paused then, the jewel pulsing in his hand as if sensing the conflicting desires clashing inside of him. He swallowed with difficulty, the little stone triggering memories and long buried dreams, and forced himself to hand the bauble to the girl in his arms.

“Here,” he said gruffly, unable to meet her curious gaze.  And then, as gently as he could, he leapt up into the air. 

Kagome shifted, seeing what he was doing and abruptly called for him to stop.  “Hang on!” She said, fighting the burning pain in her side, “I’m not leaving without my car!  If I leave it another day, I’ll get ticketed for sure!”

Inuyasha touched down, looking down at Kagome in disbelief.  “Are you fucking kidding me?” He berated her, “You’re freaking bleeding out and just got attacked by a giant-ass centipede, and you’re worried about your car?”

Kagome gripped the arms supporting her.  “I’m not leaving my car,” she said, “And besides, my first aid kit’s in there.”

“Can you even drive?” Inuyasha countered.  Kagome paused, looking down at her bloodied shirt.  The yelling left her breathless as she tried to work through the pain.  Lips in a thin line, she looked up pleadingly into Inuyasha’s eyes. “...Can you?”


	8. A Place with Many Questions and Few Answers

#  **Forever Home - The Girl**

~Kitty

_ “On every side was the silence, pressing upon them with a tangible presence.  It affected their minds as the many atmospheres of deep water affect the body of the diver.  It crushed them with the weight of unending vastness and unalterable decree. It crushed them into the remotest recesses of their own minds, pressing out of them, like juices from the grape, all the false ardours and exaltations and undue self-values of the human soul, until they perceived themselves finite and small, specks and motes, moving with weak cunning and little wisdom amidst the play and inter-play of the great blind elements and forces.”  _ _   
_ _ ― Jack London, White Fang _

* * *

 

###  **Chapter 8:  A place of many questions and few answers**

“Almost there,” Kagome coached him as patiently as she could through clenched teeth, “Just ease into the turn… brake… Brake!  BRAKE!”

The car screeched to a halt, its occupants thrown forward and back, just inches away from the stop sign intersection.  How they managed to make it this far, Kagome hadn’t the foggiest. Despite the quick patch-up Kagome had given herself, she could feel the ooze of her blood soaking through the bandaging.  And then, just a few blocks from Kaede’s house, Inuyasha’s body shuddered, and fur grew in over his skin, bones and muscles contorted back into their cursed forms and both human and dog froze as they watched a black and white cop car zip past them at the intersection.

Kagome was sure she would hyperventilate.  Whimpering to herself in pain, she slid off her outer shirt to drape it over the dog at the wheel.  “Just... slowly ease out,” she said, gritting her teeth so hard they squeaked. 

The loss of dexterity was alarming.  Inuyasha couldn’t even be sure which peddle he was touching as he tried to encourage the car forward.  Sorely missing his opposable thumbs, the white dog awkwardly propped his paws against the wheel, now thoroughly regretting this decision.  They made their way haltingly through the intersection and down the street. When their stop-go pace frustrated the car at their back, a sharp honk and rush of air breezed by, the driver rudely gesticulating back at them.

Inuyasha growled, and the lurched forward, not willing to let the slight go.  “Leave it, Inuyasha!” Kagome ordered, “Just get us home.”

By the time the gated property finally came into view, Kagome was feeling nauseous and exhausted.  She had to reach over to turn the wheel in order to bring the car into the driveway and nearly passed out from the exertion.  Inuyasha had maintained a low grumble this entire time, uncomfortably shifting his behind to try and get his tail into a more comfortable position.  They both heaved a heavy sigh of relief to see a small red haired child and hunched elderly figure rush out to meet them.

…. 

Kaede had felt the pit of her stomach drop out when the great spiritual force was exposed.  When she turned to her window, it was like a bright pink beacon lit up the sky and she hastily began slapping new strengthened wards and protective charms along the walls of her house and property.  Praying for Kagome’s safe and expedient return, she sent Shippou to her gate to watch for the pair, hoping beyond hope that she was wrong about what she’d sensed. 

At the sound of the car pulled into the driveway, the old woman moved faster than she’d moved in a long time.  Immediately slapping wards and chanting her most powerful protection spell, she came around to the driver’s side where she assumed Kagome would be.

Inuyasha let out a sharp bark, startling Kaede back a step.  

“You didn’t drive all the way here like that!” She exclaimed, trying to decide whether to be horrified or bemused.  Inuyasha barked again, trying to express to the old woman that Kagome needed help.

“Kagome’s bleeding!” Shippou cried, scenting the blood and panicking.  

Kaede looked over in alarm, “Goodness me, child!”

Bustling over to the passenger’s side, Kaede and Shippou helped Kagome out of the car and stumble into the house, leaving Inuyasha stuck in the still running hatchback.  Looking down, the large white dog took stock of his position. A furry paw was still depressing the brake, and without thumbs, he wasn’t sure he could get the gassy, loud contraption into park.  He tried anyway. When pressing against the shift stick didn’t work, he tried bringing his head down to press his nose against it. Accidentally lifting his paw off the brake, he came aware of the vehicle’s movement when it rammed against the metal bars of the gate.  Inuyasha jumped, startled at being thrown forward and halfway into the footwell. His elbow landed on the horn and the ensuing blast kicked his eardrums into the next month. When his throbbing ears finally regained a fraction of their usual sensitivity, a very miffed fox had appeared on the windshield, clearly wondering what sort of idiocy the dog had gotten into.

“What the heck are you doing?!” Shippou shouted.  It was a good thing he did, for Inuyasha’s ears were still recovering, and the little kitsune’s volume was only barely registering for Inuyasha.  The kit crawled into the vehicle and managed to put the car into park, mimicking the gestures he’d grown familiar to from watching Kagome perform them.  Switching off the ignition, the tiny hands pulled out the keys and hopped out, leaving Inuyasha tangled in his contorted, awkward pose to return to the house.  It took a great deal of heaving and flexing before the older demon was able to extract himself and join the rest inside. 

Kaede was just placing the finishing touches to the bindings around Kagome’s abdomen when he found them.  He walked straight up to Kagome, sniffing her thoroughly to reassure himself that she was still in one roughly complete piece, lingering over the small fist that concealed the little pink jewel, before sauntering to the door, shouldering it open, and dropping himself exhaustedly to the floorboards of the porch.  It had been a long day…

“Tell me, child,” Kaede said, “Is the power I’m sensing from your hand the Shikon no Tama?”

Inuyasha’s ears flipped backward, closely listening to the conversation.  Kagome swallowed audibly before answering. 

“I-I think so?”

The girl held up her hand.  The tiny, spherical little ball lay there innocently and Kagome narrowed her eyes to give it a closer look.  Kaede leaned in, the lines in her face deepening as she examined the radiating power. It seemed to react to the scrutiny and pulsed.  

“Whoa…” Kagome said, even she felt the power being emitted from the stone.

“This is a grave turn of events,” Kaede said.  Kagome looked up when the old woman shifted to stand.  Digging into an old chest, the retired miko brought out a fresh sheet of paper, some fabrics, and thick, red chord of silk.  Returning to Kagome she gently prompted the younger woman to hold up the jewel before her. 

“Hold it steady, right there,” she said.

Kaede held the blank paper between her fingers and recited an ancient chant, calling on powers she never had to call upon before, in all her years serving the spirits.  The energy manifested itself on the paper, creating an intricate design on its surface in a deep, dark red. Blood red. Kagome watched, fascinated, as the paper lifted up, as if alive, and wrapped itself around the little pink stone.  The Shikon no Tama glowed hot in her hand before diminishing back down. Kaede sighed, weary from the effort. 

“There now, that should do for now,” Kaede said.  She carefully took the jewel between her fingers and slid it into the fabric pouch, sewing the opening shut with the red chord, tying the long ends together and placing the silk around Kagome’s neck.

“Never take this off, child,” Kaede said, “Even when you bathe.”

Inuyasha was excruciatingly conscious of the activity inside the house and now turned his head to face the old woman when she came out to him.  Her face was serious as she looked at him, assessing him.

“It was very admirable of you to bring Kagome back, despite being so close to possessing the Shikon no Tama.”  Inuyasha tried not to flinch, sensing the old woman was deciding how much of a threat he posed to the girl and the jewel.  He lay there tensely, doing his best to hold her gaze. They regarded each other for a breath before Kaede spoke. 

“Come inside, Inuyasha, come eat.”  Her voice was even more haggard than usual, from the stress and the exertion.  Shippou was scuttling around Kagome as she painfully hauled herself to her feet, wincing as the motion stretched and compressed the bandages.  She smiled warmly down at the helpful fox. 

“Why don’t you go help Kaede set the table?” She suggested gently.

As Shippou scampered off, Kagome moved to Inuyasha, reaching out a hand, the request expressed with her eyes.  He hesitated for a moment, amber eyes falling to her neck where the jewel sat, nestled in the notch between her collar bones.  He could no longer feel the power emanating from it and it was probably just as well, for during the entire drive back, he felt it singing to him, toying with him.  Inuyasha sighed and moved towards her, his large paws padding heavily against the hardwood floor. Kagome’s smile lit up her face when the large white head pressed against her open palm.  She leaned over, ignoring the stabbing pain in her side and buried her fingers in the soft, velvety fur around his ears, before bringing them under his jaw to lift his face towards hers.

“Thank you, for saving me again, Inuyasha,” she said, looking him in the eyes.  

He’d stopped breathing the moment she smiled at him, his mind forgetting everything else save for her beaming face, and when she stared so deeply into his eyes, something inside him trembled and strained and felt far too large to fit inside his body.  He closed his eyes, involuntarily breaking eye contact when her thumbs ran over his skull, pressing against the muscles that attached to either side of his face. The sigh that rippled through him tingled as his muscles released their tensions. Her hands fell away and he was surprised by how he ached for them to remain.  

Following her into the kitchen, he curled himself a corner while the rest prepared dinner.  It was a quiet affair, punctuated here and there by Shippou’s young voice. In contrast to the night before, Kagome was almost instantly asleep when she fell into bed that night.  Inuyasha once again made himself scarce, roaming the yard and selecting a vantage point from the guest house porch to lay down. The new wards were buzzing with power, but even so, he couldn’t quite relax and spent a majority of the night investigating every scent and sound that seemed even remotely out of place.  It was only when the first rays of dawn began the stream across the grassy yard that he was able to relax enough to lay on his side and drift off to sleep.

…

The dream faded slowly.  So gradually, he spent several waking seconds positive he was still hearing the lullaby before coming fully awake.  Low and soothing and coming from inside the house. The white shape rolled over to his feet and curiously sought out the source of the sound.

Kagome sat on her bed, against the wall, the broad, wooden body of the instrument pressed securely against her stomach.  She strummed softly to herself, listening to the harmonies each chord created and how the individual notes danced with the others to produce a new sound.  A deep inhale, and long, slow exhale. Kagome’s face was soft and her eyes were far away and she gradually landed on a melody as she played, something soothing, something familiar.  She needed this right now, a meditative retreat away from the frightening, confusing reality she was in at the moment. She kept playing, feeling the wire strings resist her fingers and the warm echo of the music enter her body through the guitar’s hollow chamber.  

The shy creak of the floorboards drew her out of her trance and Kagome looked up to see Inuyasha staring at her from the doorway, a surprised look on his furry face.  Kagome smile at him, shifting the guitar upright and hugging it to her body, resting her chin near the base of its neck. 

“What?” She said playfully, “Didn’t expect me to be a world class musician?”

Inuyasha took a moment to understand the comment, then snorted in response, rolling his eyes and licking his nose with embarrassment from being caught staring.  Shippou piped in, stating that he thought she was very good, earning himself a warm hug. Kagome sighed, stroking the instrument lovingly, before setting it aside and slipping off the bed.

“Guess you guys are probably hungry, huh?”

They made their way to the kitchen, and the young woman opened and close the cupboards, mentally berating herself for not restocking her pantry, plucking out a couple packages of ramen and a can of dog food.  Kagome raised and eyebrow curiously when Shippou returned from the garden with several herbs and vegetables. The kit held them up to her as she boiled water for their salty breakfast. 

“It’s important to eat every food group,” he told her seriously.  Kagome laughed aloud before accepting the greens and washing them.

“You mean I can’t have ramen for breakfast, lunch, and dinner?” Kagome teased.  

‘ _ That doesn’t sound so bad…, _ ’ Inuyasha thought from his spot on the floor, tail wagging despite himself as he waited for his breakfast.  The green-eyed demon shook his head.

“Nope,” he informed her, “that will make you consterpateded, Kaede says so.”  

Kagome had to laugh at that, doubling over in pain, her chortles turning into gasps.  It took her several moments to catch her breath.

“Ow…,” she said, wincing, “Forgot about not laughing…”

Shippou was pouring himself a glass of milk.  

“Kagome?” He asked, “What’s consterpateded?”

Inuyasha snorted into his breakfast.  He wasn’t exactly thrilled to be continuing on his dog food diet, but the wench insisted that his was still a dog’s body with dog nutritional requirements, whatever that means.  It tasted better than kibble, but it wasn’t ramen. Kagome was taking deep breaths, trying to keep her diaphragm steady while it tried to convulse with laughter. 

“Let’s talk about that later, when we’re not eating,” Kagome finally said.  

Shippou accepted the answer without protest and clumsily maneuvered his chopsticks to slurp up the soupy noodles.  The dark-haired woman paused, observing the child devour the salty breakfast. 

‘ _ I guess ramen isn’t a good breakfast, especially for a little kid…, _ ’ Kagome thought to herself.  She would have to ask her mother for some quick and easy recipes for healthy meals.  Thinking of her mother reminded her…. the recent events of the day before probably warranted a call home…. Kagome sighed and made a quick search for her cellphone, eventually digging it out of her backpack, completely out of charge.  When she plugged it in and saw the screen, her heart nearly jumped out of her chest.

Sixteen missed calls from her mother.

And at least a dozen unread text messages.

“Kagome?!” Her mother’s frantic voice sounded at the other end, “Kagome?!  Are you alright? What happened?!”

“Hi mama,” Kagome said, as calmly as she could, “I’m alright.”

“I saw the earthquake on the news!” Her mother went on, “and I had an omamori connected to the seal on the jewel, it’s broken in half!”

“Ah…,” Kagome struggled to find words that wouldn’t freak her mother out, “well, I got bitten by… a very large insect… and the jewel popped out.”

A very, very brief silence on the line, and then: “How big of an insect to cause the jewel to just ‘pop’ out?!”  The note of hysteria in her mother’s voice struck Kagome as oddly funny and she fought hard to keep a straight face.

“Maybe it’s better to explain in person…,” Kagome suggested, “Since I’m coming over this weekend, I can tell you then.”

“Forget the weekend, I’m coming over there right now,” her mother said, “Text me the address, I’ll be there in a few hours.”

“Are you sure?” Kagome asked, startled, “It’s a long drive.”

“Yes,” Mrs. Higurashi said briskly, “See you in a few hours.”

“See you, mama,” Kagome said, “I love you.”

She could hear her mother sigh.  “I love you, too, dear,” she said, calmer, “So much.”

…

The day was oddly warm and Kagome could go outside in shorts, reveling in the feel of the sun on her bare arms and legs.  She stepped out barefoot and lowered herself onto the grass, enjoying the contrast in the cool, green leaves versus on the golden, solar warmth.  She avoided looking at the walls around the property, it was dizzying to have them in her field of view as the shimmering had intensified with Kaede’s strengthened wards.  Inuyasha came outside and took his cue from Kagome, flopping himself onto the cool grass and kicking his legs up in the air, enjoying the beautiful day. 

“Me, too! Me, too!” Shippou cried, jumping out amongst them.  Kagome chuckled lightly, reaching over to give the kit a gentle rub on his head.  She heard the sliding doors of the main house open and propped herself up to look over at Kaede.

“How are you feeling this morning, child,” the old woman asked.  Kagome smiled and sat up, stretching her back as much as she could with her injuries.

“Much better,” she said, “I think I’m gonna take it easy today.”

Kaede nodded approvingly.  “I think that’s wise.” 

She came over to where the girl was lounging in the sun, carrying a few medical supplies.  

“Let me take a look and change the dressings,” she said.  Kagome looked up and nodded, lifting her shirt to expose the wound.  Inuyasha’s eyes twitched in sympathy to see the inflamed redness around the semicircle of punctures left by the centipede’s teeth.  Shippou was far more vocal.

“Ouch!  Do they still hurt Kagome?”  The young woman flashed a brave smile, even as the stinging ointment burned where it was applied.

“Not as bad as before,” she answered.  Shippou came in close and watched the proceedings with interest, his face serious and pensive.

“Good thing Inuyasha went with you,” he said softly, a surprising sadness in his voice, “I don’t want to be alone again.”

Kagome’s arms went around the kit, ruffling his hair and hushing his worries.  But her eyes lifted up to meet Inuyasha’s and the smile in them trickled down to caress his heart.  A few minutes passed as the sun slowly made its way up into the sky. Birds and bees tittered around the yard, taking their part of the richness in Kaede’s garden.  Practiced wrinkled hands finished tying up the bandaging and crumpled the soiled wraps to dispose.

“Ahh, you young people heal so quickly,” she said, smiling wryly.

Kagome grinned back and shrugged.  Remembering her call with her mother earlier, she said, “I called my mom, she said she’s going to come over in a few hours.”

Kaede nodded, packing up the gauze and dressings.  “Aye, that is probably best, I have questions for her as well.”

All four heads in the yard turned in surprise to hear a car pulling into the driveway.  Inuyasha suddenly started growling when the sound of a car door opened then slammed shut.  A frightened Shippou ducked behind Kagome and Kaede’s eye widened in surprise. Kagome was slower to catch on, her muted spiritual sensitivity hampering her ability to sense the presence beyond the gate.  But gradually, even she could sense the ominous power radiating off the being that approached the house.

“What’s going on?” Kagome asked with trepidation.  Kaede paused grim-faced before answering. 

“An unexpected visitor,” she said, “a powerful daiyoukai if I’m not mistaken.”

Rising, she indicated to the guest house.  “Go inside, child,” she said, “Don’t come out unless I tell you.”

A great fear of this unknown enemy latched tightly onto Kagome’s heart.  Inuyasha bodily pushed her to stand, urging her inside the house. He took up his position outside the door, muscles flexing, waiting.  Meanwhile, Kaede managed to make it to her front door and opened it to face the demon lurking outside.

Inuyasha had to roll his eyes when he heard the old woman gasp.  His older brother’s effect on females apparently applied to little old ladies as well.  Some squawking was heard at the doorway and the white dog curiously sniffed for its source, some sort of amphibious creature no doubt.  As movement began to approach the backyard, Inuyasha tensed, bracing himself for his first real interaction with his older brother in many, many centuries.

The figure that appeared in the doorway was in full battle garb, no longer sporting the western business suit from in front of the cafe.  Inuyasha’s reaction was instinctual. Fighting back the familiar knot of dread that arose naturally from standing before the powerful presence, Inuyasha pulled his lips far back, showing his pale pink gums and glistening white teeth.  He tried to stand upright, the proud mane hung loose around his shoulders. Inuyasha had filled out significantly since meeting Kagome, and the sight of both unearthly beings staring at each other in their full glory could have taken anyone’s breath away, and Kagome pressed an awed hand over her mouth, staring at the scene below her from her bedroom window.  Steely golden eyes shifted from the dog bristling in the yard and lifted upwards, to look her straight in the eye and Kagome shivered under the intensity of his stare, hugging Shippou close to her chest. 

Inuyasha didn’t like the direction of his brother’s look and stepped forward with every intention of sinking his teeth into the infuriatingly immaculate kimono to turn the demon’s attention away from the girl hidden in the house.  The great demon turned disdainful eyes down to him and spoke with condescension dripping from every word.

“This Sesshoumaru is not here to trade blows with you, brother,” the voice cut through the silence.  Kagome blinked in surprise, unsure if she heard correctly from the window. “My business is with the miko within.”

‘ _ Like hell it is! _ ’ Inuyasha growled.  A fierce sense of protectiveness swept through his heart and drew forth his transformation.  Sesshoumaru’s eyes widen fractionally in surprise, watching his brother’s shape ripple and change from regal white dog, to naked, doggy-eared boy.  Inuyasha stood slowly, eyes anchored on the tall, silver-haired figure, his growl deepening in its ferocity. 

“I’ll tear your throat out before you can take one step closer,” he threatened, his voice falling in pitch as he tried to emphasize the intent behind his declaration.

“You dare threaten my lord Sesshoumaru, filthy half-breed!” a small green creature squawked.  Kaede lingered at her porch, knowing full well she had no power to repel the great demon before her, but the squat, toady demon was a different story.

“Hush, toad,” Kaede said, “There will be no hurling of insults at my tenants.”  

The imp demon sputtered at this old human’s insolence and was about to punish her for it when Sesshoumaru moved.  It was faster than human eyes could follow and suddenly Inuyasha was swatted to the side, four long gashes bleeding from his chest.  Sesshoumaru stood by the entrance of the guest house, preparing to enter when the door slammed open in front of him, narrowly missing his face as he leapt back a step.  

“Inuyasha!” Kagome cried, racing out to the wounded figure.  She fell to her knees beside him, wincing as the wounds in her side flared up.  A shock of red hair appeared from under Kagome’s dark locks as the fox kit peaked over her shoulder, clinging terrified to her shirt.  

“Dammit, Kagome,” he growled at her, “You should have stayed inside!”  A gruff, clawed hand shoved her behind him as Inuyasha stood, running his other hand across his chest, feeling the blood seep under his nails.  Sesshoumaru observed his brother’s actions with narrowed eyes, he did not take kindly to being ignored by a weak human girl like this. 

“You should not make threats you cannot uphold.  The centuries have weakened you, little brother,” the smooth, otherworldly voice said mockingly.  Kagome placed a frightened hand on Inuyasha’s bare back, feeling the hard muscles underneath as they bunched and flexed.

“Is he  _ really _ your brother?” Kagome whispered.  Inuyasha ignored her, keeping his attention fixed on the tall, robed demon.

“Keh, I was just warming up,” he said, responding to his brother’s jibe.  He gathered himself up, pulling together an attack he hadn’t tried in centuries.  Sesshoumaru turned to face the attack he felt brewing. A sharp clap came from the direction of the house and eyes turned to the hunched figure on the porch.

“That’s enough, all of you,” she said audaciously, “I value my house and you demons will not do battle here.”

It was a risky move, to presume to order a daiyoukai to halt his attack.  But things were in enough of a mess as it was and a full scale battle between two descendents of a great demon lord was not going to help matters.  To her infinite surprise, the daiyoukai didn’t immediately incinerate her but instead moved his head in an almost imperceptible nod.

“Indeed,” Sesshoumaru stated, “Yesterday’s disturbance has unleashed chaos in this region’s demon community, it would be unwise to aggravate it further.”

The tall figure’s nose twitched in disgust, taking in his brother’s current state.  “Clothe yourself, hanyou, your appearance is unbecoming.”

Inuyasha paused for a second before fully acknowledging his state of nudity, a bright red blush staining his cheeks.  He awkwardly brought his hands together in front of his nether regions and jerked his shoulder away from Kagome’s touch.  Kaede managed to produce a towel for Inuyasha and beckoned him to come inside to have his gashes treated. Inuyasha maintained a dark growl and continued to hold his position between Sesshoumaru and Kagome.  The cold, yellow eyes frightened her and the scent of her fear triggered his protective instincts. Eventually, the odd collection of humans and demons tensely entered the house and found themselves in a comfortable living room.  Shippou continued to cling to Kagome’s shoulder, trying hard to suppress his trembling. And now that his brother’s junk was covered, the daiyoukai returned to his original order of business.

“Miko,” he said sternly, “What was it you unleashed upon the city yesterday afternoon?”

Kagome was tongue tied. “I-I, er, that is-”

“State your business here, demon,” Kaede interrupted, “So that we may determine your intentions.”

Cold, disdain-filled, Sesshoumaru’s gaze sent shivers up Kagome spine and she was glad to have those eyes turn away from her, to Kaede.  The tall figure had refused to be seated and maintained his aloof stance near the doorway. 

“This is Lord Sessoumaru!” The green stubby creature who’d arrived with the daiyoukai declared, “He is the most powerful demon lord in Japan and sees fit to bestow his presence on you filthy humans!  Show some respect!”

“Snot face is already getting more respect than he deserves,” Inuyasha sneered, using his foot to nudge the toad demon away.  

“Inuyasha!” Kagome said, wary of retaliation from the somber, silver-haired creature.  The beak mouthed demon sputtered indignantly and was preparing to blast the hanyou with his staff when his master spoke.

“This Sesshoumaru is here to deal with a disturbance that has appeared near one of his holdings,” he said, before turning his attention back to Kagome.  She flinched under the intensity of his stare and Inuyasha raised a protective arm. “Now tell me, you are the human responsible for the events of yesterday.  What did you do and why. Speak, human!”

“Kagome possesses the Shikon no Tama,” Kaede cut in helpfully, banking on the fact that this demon was far too proud and controlled to succumb to the jewel’s temptation.   “The famed Jewel of Four Souls. She was attacked and the jewel was exposed.”

Sesshoumaru’s face didn’t give any indication of his inner thoughts but the silence that followed suggested that this was a surprise. Finally, he turned to face the elderly woman to ask his next question.

“Was not the Jewel destroyed, over five hundred years ago?”

“I heard this as well, apparently it was not so.”  Both the tall demon and the old woman turned to look at the dark-haired girl sitting tensely behind Inuyasha.  The half-demon’s growls increased in volume at the new attention being placed on them. 

The tense moment was broken by the doorbell.  Startled, Inuyasha was on his feet, claws bared, throwing Kagome backwards from his sudden movement.  Shippou let out a squeak, gripping an acorn, tightly in his little fist. Inuyasha wasn’t the only demon present with Kagome’s well-being in mind.  Kaede stood to answer the door. 

“Mayhaps conceal your demonic appearances,” the retired miko suggested as she moved, just in case the visitor was not clued in to their little world of spirits and demons.  The green toady demon squawked indignantly, though he hastily did so when he noticed his master had hidden his markings. Inuyasha laid his ears back and he shifted self consciously, jumping slightly when Kagome placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder.  Shortly after, a beautiful woman appeared in the hallway followed by Kaede. She narrowed her eyes, face grim as she took in the sight before her. When they landed on Kagome, they softened briefly and she spoke.

“You must be Kagome,” she said gently, bringing her hands up to bow slightly.  Kagome was taken aback by the formal greeting.

“Uh… Hi,” she said hesitantly, “and you are?”

“This is Hitomiko,” Kaede said, “She is the head priestess of my order and currently the most powerful miko among us.”

“Tell me, Kaede,” Hitomiko asked, amusement evident in her voice, “Why is there a half-demon, an imp, a fox spirit, and a daiyoukai in your living room?”

Suddenly, Hitomiko’s eyes flashed and she rounded on Inuyasha.  “You, hanyou!” She cried, a bright orb materializing from the finger she pointed at him, “Step away from the girl, you murderous wretch!”

Inuyasha leaped backward, startled, ready to dodge the oncoming assault.  Kagome wasn’t sure what was happening but her body moved with a mind of its own.  Standing up, she placed herself between the miko and Inuyasha, defending him like it was the most natural thing to do.  Both pairs of golden eyes widened to see the strange act of defense by the young untrained priestess.

“Come away from the hanyou, Kagome,” the priestess ordered, “You know not his sins.”

An angry, clawed hand appeared on Kagome’s shoulder and once again she was pushed behind his tense, muscled back. She placed her hands on his shoulder blades. If he was going to place himself in front of her when danger was present, she wanted him to know she had his back. The growl she felt vibrating in his chest was low and simmering. 

“My sins, huh?” Inuyasha said, venom dripping from his voice, “That I was born a half demon?  That I would dare sully the air you breathe with my existence?”

Hitomiko’s eyes narrowed, trying to read between the lines of his perceived sin. “Do you mock me, hanyou, by feigning ignorance. You are guilty of slaying the previous guardian of the Shikon no Tama over five hundred years ago, the priestess who was reincarnated as the girl behind you.”

The tension in the room was thick and suffocating. Shock and disbelief battled inside of Inuyasha while Kagome’s eyes grew wide and he felt her hands lift away from his back. The places her hands had been suddenly felt cold and an icy knot tightened in his gut. 

“All for the sake of power,” Hitomiko seethed, “Your greedy desire to become a full demon.”

“Kikyou,” he whispered, the name rolling through him with a devastating emotional clout.  An invisible noose tightened around his neck and cruel, phantom hands squeezed his heart. “I didn’t kill Kikyou,” he insisted, his voice sounding too loud within the silent room, “I’d  _ never _ hurt Kikyou.”

“How dare you deny it!” Hitomiko cried, “When even with her dying breath, she showed you mercy by preventing her village from killing you, instead transforming you into the mongrel you are!”

“What makes you so sure of yourself, bitch!” Inuyasha yelled, clearly unable to tolerate any more verbal abuse, “You weren’t there!  You don’t know shit!”

“May you die a thousand deaths, you ungrateful dog!”  A bright light surrounded the priestess and shot toward the hanyou.  Inuyasha closed his eyes, waiting for the burning sensation of purifying energy.  There was movement at his side, and a loud bang that caused the entire room to shudder.  When he squinted through pinched eyelids, he found himself staring at Kagome’s back, a pale pink barrier surrounding the both of them

“Foolish girl,” he heard the older priestess say, “You still defend this half breed even after learning his crimes?”

“Don’t call him that!  Inuyasha has done nothing but save me since we first met.”  The women locked eyes with each other, both clearly unwilling to back down.  The other occupants of the room, however, were staring at Kagome with eyes the size of saucers.

“How…,” Kaede murmured while Shippou gaped, open mouthed.  

“It appears you are not as helpless as I was initially led to believe,” Sesshoumaru’s silky smooth voice cut in.  Both dueling priestesses slowly shifted their attention to what the other’s had already been trying to process. How on earth had Kagome produced such a powerful barrier so quickly, without any prior training?

Kagome stared at her hands with a mixture of wonder and horror.  When she turned to Inuyasha, his expression was unreadable. A frown creased his brow and though he gazed at her face, his eyes stared past her, somewhere else and far away.  His face twitched, then his body shivered, and before her eyes, a large white dog took the place of the boy she was only just beginning to know.

“Inuyasha?” She whispered, awed from seeing the transformation so up close.  The pink barrier dissipated, leaving Kagome feeling drained. Inuyasha blinked and looked at her with clearer eyes.  Then he looked down at himself and sighed. What causes these transformations anyway?

“So the curse it not yet broken,” Hitomiko mused quietly.  Five pairs of eyes glanced her way. She sensed their curiosity but did not speak further.  Finally, Kaede sighed. 

“Please sit, I’ll brew some tea.”

No sooner had the water kettle begun to whistle when yet another car could be heard pulling into the driveway and nearly all the house’s occupants groaned, some aloud, some internally.  But when Kagome saw her mother enter the room, the tidal wave of relief that washed over her could have leveled a small city and she ran into the older woman’s arms for a tight hug.

“Mama,” Kagome all but sighed, relaxing into her mother’s arms, at once feeling small and child-like in the wake of the earlier conversation.  To say her mother was surprised by the guests Kaede currently entertained was putting it mildly. While she did possess a certain amount of spiritual ability, it only gave her a faint inkling as to whom she was in the presence of.  When it was all laid out for her, flummoxed and bewildered couldn’t even begin to describe how she felt. She at least managed to bow and greet them, then gratefully accepted a cup of tea and sank heavily onto the couch.

“Mama, why didn’t you ever tell me about this thing inside me?” Kagome implored.  Every set of eyes in the room turned to her mother for explanation, clearly wondering the same thing.

“I…,” she started but then trailed off, trying to collect her thoughts.  The attention was a bit too much for her so she turned to her daughter, the only person present she truly felt she had to answer to.  “I wanted you to live a normal life. When you were conceived, there was a lot of chaos among the demons and spiritualists in the area.  It was suggested that you were taken away to a remote place for both your protection and the Shikon no Tama.”

Kagome’s eyes widened, startled by this new information.  Her mother continued, gently placing a warm hand on her daughter’s cheek.

“I couldn’t let that happen,” she said softly, “It might have been selfish on my part, but I didn’t want to lose you.  We made a deal, to seal both your powers and the jewel. As long as you didn’t know about it, you could live a normal life.  We all knew it was a matter of time before the jewel was revealed, but you were allowed to be my daughter while it was sealed.”

Kagome fought back her rising panic as her mother’s face changed.  Mrs. Higurashi gazed at the grown up woman she’d raised with a bittersweet smile.  “I’m so glad to see you’ve grown up so well,” she said to her daughter.

“Why are you making it sound like I’ll never see you again?” Kagome cried in distress, her hands grasping the tender touch against her cheek, trembling as she clung to her mother.  The older woman’s lips trembled and she couldn’t bring herself to speak. It was Hitomiko who broke the tense silence.

“No one ever expected the seal to remain for so long,” she said, “You are an adult now, in possession of your own agency.  And while the jewel’s fate is a concern shared by many, it will ultimately be you who decides.”

A slow dawning relief spread over Kagome’s and her mother’s face.  Hitomiko’s expression darkened, however. “Our organization has diminished considerably in this generation, there are not many of us with the same strength as the tales once described.  We will not be able to protect you the way we had originally planned.”

“Wait a minute,” Kagome interrupted, “Why can’t you just take the jewel.  It’s not like I have to come along with it.”

“No!” Both Kaede and Hitomiko exclaimed in unison.  Hitomiko cleared her throat before continuing, “We dare not take it.  It’s power corrupts. We can only place seals upon it. I trust the jewel in no one’s hands but yours.”

“But…,” Kagome said, struggling to understand, “Why am I so special?”

A startling voice emerged from the doorway to the backyard.  “‘Theirs not to reason why, theirs but to do and die.’” 

All heads turned to the silver-haired figure.  Hitomiko smiled wryly, tilting her head at the irony. 

“It is surprising to hear the great daiyoukai Sesshoumaru, son of the legendary Inu no Taisho, quoting human poetry,” she said, a small amount of play evident in her voice.

Sesshoumaru ignored the comment, turning to Kagome instead.

“Your fate has always been this,” he said, his voice practically reverberating in her bones, “There is no other choice but to accept it.”

The elegant figure shifted, clearly moving to leave.  “It has grown late and I’ve learned all I need. Be diligent, miko,” he said, fixing Kagome with a long, cold stare, “I will not tolerate being inconvenienced by your incompetence a second time.”

Kagome shivered and Inuyasha snarled low and mean.  Mrs. Higurashi placed a gentle hand on the bristling dog’s shoulder and to everyone’s surprise, the growls abated and the great white dog dropped his grumpy head between his paws and heaved a long wearied sigh.  The sun was falling in the sky and it had turned out to be a very tired day.

…

The stars were out in full force as the dying moon faded into a tiny sliver in the sky.  The city lights dimmed out the little specks of light but Kagome enjoyed them just the same, lounging comfortably on the porch, letting her feet dangle above the lawn.  The glass jar in her hand was filled with a generous serving of amber liquid and when Inuyasha came over to give it a curious sniff, the rising alcohol vapors made him sneeze for several seconds.  

“Heh...,” Kagome said, not bothering to look at him.  She lifted the makeshift rocks glass to her lips, the ice cubes tinkling musically as they shifted around.  She let the glass drop back down to the wooden deck with a heavy clink, savoring the warmth that spread outward from her stomach to the rest of her body.  Kagome was apparently very easy to read, and all those remaining after the daiyoukai had departed could sense that she’d absorbed all she could take that day and broke for a much needed break.  Her mother had been offered a guest room on Kaede’s second floor and Hitomiko had already booked a nearby hotel. As quickly as this whirlwind of a congregation gathered, it dispersed. Kagome took another long swig, grimacing, before finally turning to look at Inuyasha.  

He stood hesitantly nearby.  They looked at each other a small eternity, each with their own thoughts and questions.  The young woman sighed, lifting up her glass to toast the silent dog, downing the rest of the liquid then shifting into a fetal position, hugging her knees tightly to her chest.  

“Why does Hitomiko believe you killed this Kikyou person?” Kagome asked, noting out Inuyasha flinched and looked away.  She held herself even more tightly, feeling very small and very alone.

“Why do you sometimes turn back into a human?  Or half human, or whatever. Why can’t Kaede or Hitomiko take the jewel? Why did mama have to keep it a secret?  Why…?” Kagome felt a painful lump pressing against her throat. She let herself fall to the side, curling her body into a trembling little ball, viewing the world sideways.  

“Why is this happening to me?”

A silence fell between them, heavy and somber.  Kagome shifted and tilted her face to stare at the white dog. 

“Is what Hitomiko said about Kikyou true?  Did you really kill her to steal the Shikon no Tama?”  Inuyasha looked down, his own heart reeling. He couldn’t answer her and wasn’t sure he wanted to. Over five hundred years had passed since then and it wasn’t a memory he liked to revisit.  

“Why did you protect me yesterday?  Hand me the jewel when you could have just taken it and run?”  His white fur glowed hauntingly in the darkness and trembled. Kagome knew she was being a bit unfair, throwing all these questions at him that he couldn’t answer.  The young woman worried at her lip before speaking again.

“Do you want the jewel now?” she asked softly, watching his head abruptly snap back up to stare at her.  “Do you want me to give it to you?”

He sat there frozen, hardly believing what he was hearing.  He could take the jewel, he forced himself to seriously consider it.  He could take the jewel, perhaps it would break his curse, and then… Inuyasha refocused his eyes on the prone figure laying before him.  And then what? Become full demon? Run off into the sunset? He sighed deep into his broad chest. He wasn’t sure he knew what he wanted anymore.

Kagome watched the emotions play on his face and shivered when those dark pupils returned to hers.  She hugged herself tighter, ignoring the hard wood where it pressed uncomfortably against her shoulders and hips.  Inuyasha awkwardly remained where he was, wanting to go to her, but unsure of whether his attentions would be welcome.  Before he was able to decide on a course of action, the girl sat up suddenly, opening her arms out to him, face flush with the effects of the bourbon.

“I don’t care if you’re all no-touchy n’ ev’rything,” she declared, lips pinching out into a silly pout, “I don’ care what happened with is Kikyou person.  I need a hug.”

The girl wobbled slightly, even from her seated position, and Inuyasha stepped cautiously up to her.  He was startled when she grabbed him suddenly, each hand grabbing a tuft of fur on his scruff and pulled him into her chest, his chin finding a perch on her shoulder.  She wrapped her arms around his neck like a constrictor and after he remembered he should breathe, the dog frantically realized she’d compressed him to the point of being unable to inhale any meaningful amount of air.  Struggling slightly, he managed to twist enough to loosen her grip and take several deep breaths. He felt her shiver against his body and press against him. A wave of emotion washed over him and he stayed with her for several long minutes, listening to her breathing first turn ragged as she cried softly to herself, and then even out again when her heart had calmed.  Eventually, Kagome pulled away, skin prickling in little goosebumps when the cool night air touched her arms. Her hands came around to cup his face and she smiled a blotchy-faced, lopsided smile.

“You’re wonderful, Inuyasha,” she said to him softly.  Leaning forward, she rubbed her nose against his, giggling when his whiskers tickled her face.  Standing, she went inside, and eventually the sound of running water indicated she’d gotten into the shower.  She sighed as she prepared for bed, Shippou having already fallen asleep under the covers while waiting for her.

Inuyasha sat on the porch for a very long time, ear’s back and wide eyed.  His fur covered the furious blush that had taken over his entire face and his body remained rigid while his brain tried to process what just happened.  Her scent was clogging his nose and his chest burned as he realized just how much this small human woman had come to matter to him. He looked down at his fuzzy white paws then, concern overtaking his features as he recalled the last time someone had come into his heart and then promptly tore a gaping hole in it.  

‘ _ Even if she  _ **_is_ ** _ Kikyou’s reincarnation,’ _ he thought to himself, ‘ _ she’s not Kikyou herself… _ ’  Yet the coldness in his heart that had crystallized after the dead miko’s betrayal could not be melted so easily and Inuyasha had to squash a sudden yearning to feel Kagome’s arms around his body once more.  

He wasn’t alone to his musings that night.  Kagome’s mother had glanced out the window and caught the moment he’d had with her daughter.  She smiled gently to herself, a hint of concern crossing her face. She knew the path ahead would not be easy for Kagome, but she was glad this strange white dog was there beside her.  And high above the grounds, another pair of eyes was watching. These eyes were bright red and far less warm and gentle. And after the human girl had returned inside, the floating figure lifted up higher, and dashed away, her thoughts and her face hard, cold, and cruel.

* * *

 

A/N:  Gotta say, this chapter got a little ridiculous with soooo many people showing up at Kaede’s house…  I was  _ tempted _ to throw in Miroku for shits and giggles but decided it would probably make Kagome’s brain explode (mine too…).  

#    
  



	9. A Place That's Neither Here nor There

#  **Forever Home - The Girl**

~Kitty

_ “Dark spruce forest frowned on either side the frozen waterway. The trees had been stripped by a recent wind of their white covering of frost, and they seemed to lean towards each other, black and ominous, in the fading light.”  _ _   
_ _ ― Jack London, White Fang _

* * *

 

###  **Chapter 9:  A place that is neither here nor there**

Something very wrong was happening.  Sango’s expression was serious as she sat at the heavy wooden table, listening to her employees as they discussed the strange string of stillborn calves they experienced recently.  They’d changed nothing in the feed and care of the animals and yet suddenly, her livestock were miscarrying their pregnancies faster than she could process. Surrounding ranches have been reporting similar abnormalities but nothing like what’s been happening here. She’d made several tours around the vast property, checking for toxic plants, parasites, and contamination at water sources. There was simply no explanation for this disaster. If she lost any more calves, she was likely to go in the red next year. 

Sango groaned, letting her forehead fall to the table. Several of her ranch hands glanced over with sympathetic expressions, thankful they only worked the land and the animals, and didn’t have to worry about cost and profit. 

Burbur and Ranger pressed close, sensing the sobriety in the room and feeling on edge because of it.  Raking a frustrated hand through her hair, Sango stood, tied her thick long locks into a tight, no-nonsense ponytail, and stomped out to the stables.  Whenever life frustrated her, there was always one way to vent her nervous energies. Out at the paddock, a slender dark bay mare paced eagerly, seeing her master heading towards her with purpose.  When Sango came within arms reach, the great long head stretched out, nuzzling Sango’s shirt with dexterous lips. And then the nuisance. Ranger happily ducked under the wooden fence and feinted little snaps and nips around her hooves and she stamped angrily, ready to kick out her feet if necessary to teach the rascal a lesson.  Sango laughed at the grey dog’s antics and scolded him without any true anger. 

“Let’s go for a walk, Kaze,” Sango said.  

They entered the stable together, the large brown animal sighing contentedly to feel the brush of her grooming supplies loosen and remove the annoying dirt and dead hair on her broad, strong body.  Dust lifted off and caused Sango to sneeze repeatedly. She wiped her nose against the soft plaid of her shirt and sniffed sharply. The scent of leatherwork and the musty, damp bouquet of warm, furred bodies, dirt, and hay enveloped her and settled into her hair and clothes. It was an earthy, comforting smell, and it helped to lift Sango’s mood. 

It didn’t take long to saddle up and very soon, Sango was mounted and marching out.  Burbur and Ranger scouted ahead, sniffing here and there and seeking out the wild hares and squirrels that should be busy this time of year.  That was the other odd thing. Sango couldn’t remember the last time she saw wildlife in the area. Aside from the dark, ominous shapes of circling ravens, it was as if the hills and surrounding forest had gone barren.  The air around her was still and silent and a nervous fear pricked at the hairs on the back of her neck. There was something wrong with her lands, she could feel it. It sat, heavy and sinister, in the air and seeped out of the rocks.  She felt the weight of hundreds of cold, calculating eyes on her back and lay restless at night, certain of the monster under the bed. An invisible monster that has taken up residence on her ranch and stole life from her breeding cattle.

There was a noise ahead, startling Sango from her thoughts, and a minor cacophony of squawks and flapping.  Ranger was off like a shot, rushing in and dispersing a small flock of black birds. He took one sniff and backed up startled as Burbur cautiously joined him.  His hesitance at making a toy of some poor dead animal carcass sparked Sango’s curiosity and she dismounted to have a closer look. 

It was a fresh kill, for sure.  Rigor mortis had only begun to set in on the animal’s face and blood was still pooling in the dirt around it.  The striking markings of the cat, despite the torn flesh, was like no wild feline Sango had ever heard of. Domestic cat then, perhaps.  A little pulse of movement startled her and she leaned in closer. From underneath the ravaged, bloodied fur, a tiny paw extended upward, tiny perfect claws unsheathed.  Unwilling to directly touch the dead creature, Sango used a stick to shift the cat’s carcass to the side and gasped in surprise to see the little shape, squirming toward the cold body of its dead mother.  Cautiously, Sango reached over to bring her finger to the small kitten’s nose. Its eyes were still closed and it seemed startled to suddenly meet with a foreign scent. Instinctively, the little paws lashed out, weakly attempting to protect itself.  Sango sighed sympathetically at the pathetic creature, and then impulsively slipped off her shirt to wrap around the tiny bundle and cradling the struggling kitten to her chest. 

“It’s a cruel world out there,” she said to the small, shivering feline.  

She gently pinched the skin between its skinny shoulder blades and frowned in concern to see just how dehydrated the poor thing was.  She knew it was unlikely to survive. A kitten so young that its eyes were not yet open, and lying underneath its dead mother for at least the last several hours.  But right now, it was mewling and throbbing with life, and after so many dead calves, Sango simply couldn’t let the wild take this kitten. She gently held the little spark of life against her body while she straightened, looking down at the mother’s lifeless form.  Sighing, she spoke to the departed creature.

“I’ll try my best,” she promised the mother.  Then she turned and went back to her horse. 

Just as she was about to mount Kaze, a slight rustle caught her attention and she turned to see a dark familiar shape moving amongst the trees.  Burbur and Ranger immediately started up a racket, barking loudly to warn the shape away. But Sango recognized the silhouette and it made her heart freeze.  It was gone in a flash and she stood there for several minutes, one foot in the stirrup, the other going limp as it supported her weight. White faced and frightened, Sango hurriedly climbed onto her horse’s back, being as gentle as possible to the weakly struggling bundle in her arms.  Then she called to Ranger and Burbur, eager to get back to the ranch house where she felt secure and protected.

…

The phone rang in the messy office and a young man sifted frantically through the papers in search of the cordless handset.  It rang several more times before he found the elusive thing and answered.

“Professor Higurashi’s office, Miroku speaking,” he said, slightly out of breath.  There was silence on the line and he frowned. “Hello? Hellooooooo?”

“Uh, hi,” a young male voice on the other end said, “Can you tell me where Professor Higurashi is right now?”

“She had to leave for a personal matter,” Miroku answered, “May I ask who’s calling?”

“Uh, this is Souta, her son,” the boy said, “Do you know when she’s coming back?”

“I don’t.  You can try her cellphone.”  Absently, Miroku wondered why the kid hadn’t tried that in the first place.

“I think my mom forgot to bring it with her…,” Souta said, “I’m at home right now and her cellphone’s still here.”

“Ah…,” Miroku trailed off, mentally heaving an exasperated sigh at the forgetful professor, “Well, if she contacts me, I can let her know you called.  She said she was going to see your sister, if that helps.”

“Sure, thanks,” Souta said, his voice perking up, “I guess I try calling Kagome next…”

With a sigh, he hit the hang up button and tossed the device back amongst the papers.  Professor Higurashi had unexpectedly rushed to visit her daughter, leaving the young graduate student to handle her classes, apparently forgetting to notify her son and leaving her cellphone at home.  He rubbed the back of his neck where a particularly stubborn knot was forming. Three classes, two of which centered on subjects he couldn’t care less about. And the homework, there was so much homework.  Exactly how was he supposed to grade all those essays? Most of the students couldn’t write to save their lives and those that could apparently didn’t read the assigned material. Groaning, he sat back in the creaky chair, seriously debating converting the next several days of classes into independent study.  

A tentative knock on the office door got his attention and he straightened.  

“Yes, come in,” he said.  

The attractive brunette that entered brightened his mood significantly and he flashed his most charming smile.

“Hello Olivia, what brings you here?”  The girl flushed in the presence of the handsome teaching assistant.  She stumbled over her words but pushed forward resolutely.

“Sumimasen, Miroku-san,” Olivia said, congratulating herself on her excellent grasp of Japanese after two semesters, “I wanted ask about yesterday’s lecture on Kukai and Huiguo?”

Miroku‘s smile widened and he motioned for her to come in. “Of course,” he said, turning on his performance voice, “please, have a seat, fair maiden.”  

The girl giggle shyly.  She slithered over and sat, crossing her legs temptingly, allowing the short skirt she wore to ride up her legs. She blushed noticing the male TA giving them a long appreciative stare. She glanced curiously at the his right hand, noting the shine of the beads wrapped around it. 

“Is there a special significance to wearing the nenju on your hand?” She asked, reaching out to place her hand on his.  Her face fell slightly when he shifted, abruptly moving the appendage away from her grasp. 

“Nothing really, sort of a family tradition,” he said as casually as he could, draping his arm across his lap, hiding the gloved wrist from view. 

“Now, Olivia,” he continued, leaning close and drawing out a bright giddy blush from the young undergraduate, “what would you like to know about Kukai’s quest to understand the Mahavairocana Tantra with Huiguo?”

A few other female students and one very awkward male joined the office hours and they finally left just a few minutes before five.  Miroku’s head swam, too many temptations, but such harsh penalties… He knew better than to take liberties with female students, that lesson he’d learned the hard way.  

Absently, he rubbed the purple wrist guard on his right hand, the rosary beads clinking as they shifted against the fabric.  The coverings attracted too much attention but there was no other way to seal the curse. He took a moment to contemplate the reason he’d transferred all the way to this university.  He knew he was close, but all the leads he had were running cold and he was no closer to finding the demon that marred his family. The evil scar was pressing hard against the beads and Miroku could feel its gleeful energy as it thrashed. At least this university had one of the best collections of records and texts from Eastern Asia.  There was bound to be a clue hidden somewhere in the library that could give him the clues he sought. 

His thoughts drifted to that energy spike several days prior.  It had startled him right out of his skin and shortly after, he’d received word from the professor that he was needed to babysit her undergraduates while she ran off with her daughter.  The ponytailed man sighed. He would have liked to request a few days off to investigate the phenomenon, but that may have to wait. He hoped the trail didn’t run too cold by the time Professor Higurashi returned.  His curiosity was killing him, and making Miroku jittery with restless energy. 

The young man leaned back in the chair, stretching his arms out above his head, and glanced at the clock. The night was young and a small trip outside of campus could reap great rewards with smaller risk. A crooked smile slowly grew outward towards his ears as he thought of how he might release some steam. With a mischievous spark in his dark eyes, he ran his hands through his hair, heaved himself up from the creaky office chair, and headed out for the night. 

…

“Sold!  To the lovely lady in the blue dress!”  A polite applause crescendoed and fell in the reception room and then all eyes turned to the little girl standing to receive the purchase. The small child seemed frightened when she was handed the large traditional fan and coaxed toward the buyer. She gulped, intimidated by the room full of richly dressed men and ladies, with proud noses and cold eyes. With small nervous steps, she approached the tall woman, observing her cool red eyes and jade earrings. Two feathers peered out from atop her head as she looked down her nose at the trembling human child. 

“Hmph,” the frigid woman said, gesturing to the young boy behind her. With an oddly somber expression for a boy his age, he stepped forward, hands raised to accept the purchase. The girl recoiled, as though stung when their hands touched but the boy made no reaction. Attention had already shifted to the next item for auction and the small, light haired girl skittered back to the stage where the other young children sat. 

Sesshoumaru fought the urge to sigh. It was to be a long evening and charitable events were not a highlight on his schedule. They were a waste of time and as far as he could see, more of an excuse for the wealthy to flaunt their riches than anything else.  He eyed the next item with indifference. Another antique with no real value. The idea of having the children hand out the auctioned entries was backfiring as the small frightened humans were practically wetting themselves from being in the spotlight. He blinked, all the children but one. 

She sat, smaller than the rest, out of tune with what was happening around her. She was skittish, for sure, with a stature that tried to make her even smaller than she already was. But she seemed to witness the goings on from an entirely separate perspective, not completely present with the crowd around her. Her eyes wandered boldly around the elegantly decorated room. They glanced over him with disinterest, flickering away to the next glittery, bejeweled lady at the charity gala. They passed over his way again, floating past somewhere above his head. A third time, finally landing on his eyes and freezing there for one electric moment. It was difficult to describe what he sensed from her straight forward gaze. There was a depth in it that he found surprising for so young a child. And then it was over. She looked away, almost reproachfully, as if he’d struck her, and continued her perusal of the room. He blinked, mildly amused by the human girl’s reaction to his stare, then returned his eyes to the podium, trying not to tap his long clawed fingers as he waited for this tortuous event to finish.

It was many hours later, after several more useless antiques and curiosities were purchased and the usual flutter of scheming socializers flocked to the richest or most powerful person in the room.  Sesshoumaru had the unfortunate pleasure of being at the top of this hierarchy and only the thousands of years of practice he’d had in maintaining his facade of calm disinterest prevented him to slicing through every annoying brown-noser with his claws.  Crude, of course, but it was not as though he’d gain that satisfaction from using his inherited sword. Tensaiga pulsed in his breast pocket, close to his heart. The tall, imposing man tried his best to quell the discontent in his heart, annoyed that his father’s gift should attempt to interfere with his activity.  The apparently innocent, though intricately decorated, fountain pen pulsed again, as if trying to calm him. The bored daiyoukai bit back a sigh as his aggravation mounted and he returned to pretending to pay attention to the titters and tatters around him. 

“Mr. Nagakiyoichi.”  Sesshoumaru turned to find an elegantly dressed Asian woman approaching him.  His eyes narrowed as he internally recoiled from the stench of death and hanyou.  There was something lethal in the way she carried herself, confident and dangerous.  Fear rolled off of the humans nearby and they parted quickly to allow her access to her target.

“I’m very glad to see you could make it. ” The brazen woman’s eyes scoured his body, causing the hair on his hackles to raise.  She slipped a hand into the purse she carried and pulled out a black card and held it out to him. “My employer, Mr. Hitomi, regrets not being present to greet you properly.”

“Send my regards,” he said, reluctantly accepting the card, “Miss…”

“Please, call me Kagura.” Her eyes were bright, as though she expected something from him.  Sesshoumaru was ready to move on, but the tall woman latched onto him, moving to his side and the other women scattered like a flock of uncoordinated birds.  The boy that followed behind her was entirely human, yet something was amiss in the child’s scent. He didn’t have any time to contemplate the defect for the lady spoke again.

“Did nothing peak your interest today?” she continued, “You did not place any bids this evening.”

Sesshoumaru refrained from answering what he felt was an obvious question.  Since the woman didn’t appear to plan on letting him go, he approached the bar to request another glass of wine, resigning himself to suffering a few more minutes at the pompous gathering.  The woman’s smile was cold and sinister.

“At the very least, you could have shown interest in something to help push the bids up higher,” she said loftily, flashing the white and red fan she’d purchased.  “Think of the children!”

“The Daitoken Corporation will be making a separate donation,” Sesshoumaru said as evenly as he could.  He’d stayed the duration expected to be courteous and was now seeking to make his exit. “Have a good evening, Miss Kagura.”

Jaken met him in the car with the chauffeur.  It was a relief to finally cast off the pretense of rich human businessman, and Sesshoumaru finally let out the sigh that had wanted release since the very beginning of the event.  Purple markings returned to his cheeks and his ears regained their usual pointed shape.

“Nothing peaked your interest this evening, My Lord Sesshoumaru?”  

The demon lord’s brow twitched, unhappy to be reminded of the unpleasant lady who’d forced her way to him just moments ago.  He allowed himself to vent his distaste for the woman by smacking the imp demon on the back of the head. The creature squawked in surprise, rubbing his sore cranium.

“Forgive me, my lord,” Jaken said plaintively, wondering what in the world could have made his master so cranky.  

The anger fell away quickly, and as they drove back to Sesshoumaru’s penthouse accommodations, the silver haired demon found himself thinking back to the young girl child he’d noticed on the stage.  She was an ordinary child. Less than ordinary really, with a small body and even smaller presence. Yet, there was something in the strength of her expression and depth of her gaze that stayed with him.  The curiosity that awoke within the demon lord surprised him, though he did not show it. The Daitoken Corporation did not make donations often, and perhaps it could be a bit over generous with this one time.  The children present today were all currently looking for foster homes or adopters and were made to wear name tags. Despite the distance between his table and the stage, he’d been able to read her name clearly.

He tried the word in his mind, probing it as if it were a physical object he could turn over and inspect.   _ ‘Rin…’ _

…

Sango cursed her remote location and slow internet connection.  Looking after a newborn kitten was no cake walk and she was at her wits end, trying to figure out why the tiny thing wouldn’t poop.  After she’d brought the fragile furry bundle home, she’d been startled to find the kitten staring at her with blood red eyes, waving two fluffy tails.  Thinking it was a medical condition, Sango spent the better part of the last couple days researching what she could of orphaned kitten care and nutrition.  Between momentary power outages and two more stillborn calves, Sango was a slave to the little creature’s frequent needs, and her nerves were frayed to the point of collapse.  And now, she was finally loading a page on bowel movements in newborn kittens. Slowly. Scrolling down, she discovered, to her boiling frustration, that half the page failed to load and when she hit the reload icon, a grey page opened up claiming the operation timed out due to server failure.  

Sango screamed at the evil box and slammed the mouse down hard on the table.  Ranger and Burbur looked up startled and Sango glanced down at the warm, fuzzy body in her lap.  Those red eyes, they took some getting used to. Her large animal veterinarian couldn’t find anything wrong with the kitten’s eyes and guessed that the pigmentation might settle to a normal color later on.  The kitten rolled over on her back and waved at her with a perfect miniature paw and Sango couldn’t help herself but smile and tickle the spunky little thing on its round belly. A belly that needed to be emptied soon or it would be an emergency.  Sango sighed, gently stroking the kitten from chest to stomach, idly debating when she ought to make the trip to a vet to have it looked at. Just as she was about to pass over the soft fur with another body length stroke, the kitten flipped over, her little tails quivering intensely.  Sango looked at the little creature on her lap quizzically, her expression immediately twisting into one of disgust as a foul stench filled the air.

“Ugh!” Sango said, gently scooping up the defecating kitten and depositing her in the makeshift litter box she’d set up earlier.  Both Burbur and Ranger came over to sniff curiously, sneezing alternatingly in reaction to the odor. 

“Good job, kitty,” Sango muttered before moving to remove the soiled clothing.  The kitten mewed proudly, scratching at the sand instinctively to cover her mess.  When Sango came over to collect the kitten, she gathered her tiny legs together to leap into the waiting girl’s arms.  

“Wow, you sure have grown, even after just a few days,” Sango said, unable to help herself and snuggling into the soft tan colored baby fur.  The kitten mewed and nuzzled the woman under her chin and Sango felt herself falling in love. Sighing, the young woman held the little pesky thing out in front of her.

“I was going to give you to Kagome so you could go to her animal shelter,” she told the large red eyes, “But I think I could use another barn cat.”

The kitten waved her paws at the young woman, brandishing claws that might one day be quite fearsome.  As it was, Sango only chuckled at the bold kitten with odd red eyes. She would have to think of a name for the cute little feline.  Digging far back into her memory, she recalled an old barn cat her father used to care for. He’d affectionately named her… what was it?

“Hey little one,” she said tenderly, petting the furry creature between her ears, “How would you like to be called Kirara?”

The newly named Kirara let out a plaintive cry, trying to express to the human woman just how hungry she was.  Sango cuddled briefly with the kitten before moving to the fridge to pull out the formula milk she’d been mixing for her new charge.

“You’ve got some big shoes to fill,” she told Kirara, “The old Kirara used to catch five to ten mice in one night.”

Kirara mewed eagerly, as if promising to harvest even more than that when she got old enough.  Sango laughed and settled down with bottle in hand. Kirara eagerly latched on and suckled greedily, making plenty of noise and arousing a great deal of curiosity from Ranger, who came over to sniff at the human and her kitten, his expression clearly stating that he would like some too.  Sango laughed and patted the always hungry dog. 

“You’re already weaned, dummy,” she said affectionately.  Kirara was fed and tucked into bed with her warm water bottle when the landline rang.

“Hello, Shako’s Free Range Cattle, Sango speaking,” Sango answered the phone, wondering who on earth was calling so late in the evening.

“Why hello miss Sango,” the voice on the other end cooed, “I was hoping to catch you.”

A chill ran up Sango’s spine and her voice grew guarded as she responded.  “Hello Mr. Hitomi, what can I do for you?”

There was laughter at the other end.  “Ah, miss Sango, no need to be so formal,” Mr. Hitomi said smoothly, “I merely wanted to inquire about the offer I made last month.”

Sango stiffened, her lips tightening to a thin, pale line.  “Mr. Kagewaki Hitomi, I have no plans of selling the ranch in my lifetime.  You would have better luck landing on the sun.”

She slammed the phone back down to its receiver, certain she was going to be in need of a new handset considering the amount of force she used.  Burbur, the most emotionally intelligent of her animals at present, lumbered over with heavy paws and leaned a large, square head against the young woman’s thigh.  Sango gripped the edges of the counter, trying to get her emotions in line.

_ ‘Never _ ,’ she thought to herself,  _ ‘I will never let this ranch go.’ _

She’d promised her father she would keep it going.  The lands, the cattle, the lifestyle. It would all end with her if she sold it.  Sango took a deep breath and let it out, absently petting Burbur’s head. Then she turned to the little kitten staring at her with serious eyes, as though the young creature had understood the conversation she’d just had and tried to offer sympathy. The human woman tried to smile at the her newest pet. 

“It’s ok, Kirara,” she said, “No matter what, you’ll always have a home with me.”

Sango came over to crouch in front of the kitten, pulling out her cell phone.  She flipped it to camera mode and held it out towards the black and tan creature.

“Smile pretty,” Sango said, clicking her tongue to get the kitten’s attention, “Let’s send a picture to show Kagome.”

…

“Che,” he said as he lowered his cellphone.  That a meager human woman would dare… Narrowed red eyes scanned the arena from his seat in the plush private room.  He had had the glass closed for the phone call and now he waved for them to be slid open again, allowing sounds of the battle to spill in and surround him.  He relished this sound, the sound of pain and agony. The crowd jeered and shouted at the four combatants below, ignoring the torn flesh and sprays of blood and bile that scattered into the stands.  

Leisurely, he glanced at the monitor hanging off to the side in the dark room.  Ah, the Thunder Brothers again, a cute name for such uncouth siblings. Naraku sniffed with disdain, watching as the older of the two brothers wielded his spear with practiced ease.  The oddly shaped younger brother opened his mouth to throw flames and Naraku rolled his eyes. At least the crowd seemed to enjoy the spectacle. The brothers’ opponents didn’t really stand a chance.  It would be a slaughter. Naraku tapped a few buttons on his arm rest to pull up the brothers’ profile. He snorted when he read the younger one’s request: ‘ _ fifty beautiful human girls for the purposes of developing a hair regeneration cream.’ _

‘ _ It’ll take a lot more than hair cream to fix that unfortunate face,’ _ the red eyed man thought to himself.  He thought back to his recent phone call and mentally noted that he should make that dirty cattle rancher first of the fifty girls.  That strangely familiar girl from the park would be second.

Naraku frowned, recalling the flashing grey eyes set in a hauntingly familiar face.  Where had he seen that face before? And then the dog. A slow, twisted smile spread across his face.  So Inuyasha was still alive and kicking. The mangy mutt may be a rather entertaining addition to his combatant roster.  

His expression sobered as his thoughts led him elsewhere.  The Shikon no Tama had returned. When he sensed the jewel reveal itself several nights ago, every fiber in his being sang out in desire for it.  This need, this hunger, he craved it like an addiction. Somewhere in the darkest depths of his core, he loved the Shikon no Tama, and now his thoughts turned to how he might acquire that beautiful, precious jewel for his own.

…

A deep rumble of thunder echoed through his nightmare and the little fox kit whimpered, curling even more tightly into a ball.  In his mind, he heard the sounds of blades wrenching through flesh and saw blood steaming where it landed on the ground beside him.  A soft hand touched his shoulder, a gentle voice called out to him.

“Shippou.  Shippou, wake up, you’re having a nightmare.”

Bright, watery eyes snapped open with yelp.  The room was dark and it was a moment before the small fox kit recognized where he was.  Concerned grey eyes watched him carefully and a comforting hand stroked his bangs. Shippou sniffled, rubbing his eyes with a small fist.

“My papa…,” he muttered, the whine evident in his voice.  Kagome shifted so she sat upright against the wall, pulling the little trembling bundle into her lap.  A bright, white flash illuminated the room for an instant, transporting the kit back to that horrible, traumatic night, and he flinched, and whimpered, and tried to hold in a sob.  The young woman rocked him gently in her arms, rubbing his little back with her hand. 

“I’m here,” she told him, “You’re safe.” 

“I couldn’t help my papa,” he admitted to her, trying valiantly to keep his meek voice from shaking. Another peel of thunder shook the walls in the room and he jumped, pressing little fists into his pointed ears, eyes squeezed tightly shut.  Kagome shushed and hummed to him, leaning back against her pillows and pressing his ear to her chest so that he could hear her even breathing and her heartbeat. Shippou whimpered, tears rolling down his round cheeks.

“Little child,” Kagome sang softly under her breath, “be not afraid, though the rain pounds harsh against the glass, like an unwanted stranger, there is no danger, I am here tonight.”

Shippou sighed and stilled, feeling the lullaby being transmitted through her chest and into his ears.  Her voice was soft and low, forcing Shippou to concentrate in order to listen. Another shock of lightning and roll of thunder startled him and sent his heart racing again.

“Little child, be not afraid,” Kagome continued, “though thunder explodes and lightning flash, illuminates, your tear stained face, I am here tonight.”

Was the storm abating?  Shippou couldn’t tell, couldn’t get his senses to reach out beyond the safe circle of Kagome’s arms.  His heartbeat slowed and his breathing deepened, and soon it was all he could do to follow the rise and fall of her voice as it lulled him back to sleep.

“For you know,” the young woman sang, her eyes soft and content, thinking back to her own memories of warm arms and gentle hands, “Once even I was a little child, and I was afraid.  But a gentle someone always came, to dry all my tears, trade sweet sleep for fears, and give a kiss goodnight.”

Kagome was getting better at sensing him now.  The deep, warm presence that followed her like a shadow.  And now he stopped just outside her door and laid there, guarding the entrance, and listening to her lullaby.  She turned to face the doorway, wishing he would come inside and join them. He did not, and so she sent her voice his way, hoping it soothed him as he too, seemed on edge on this stormy night.

“And I hope that you'll know that nature is so.  The same rain that draws you near me, falls on rivers and land, on forests and sand, makes the beautiful world that you'll see in the morning.”

From against the wooden door, the great white dog sighed, absorbing her voice until it saturated even his pores.  It wasn’t a strong voice, it wasn’t always in tune. It was quiet, fragile even, but there was a warmth and a smile in it that felt so, so soothing and his ears continued to seek it out, even after she’d finished and he’d fallen into a deep, dark sleep.

“Everything’s fine in the morning, the rain will be gone in the morning.  But I’ll still be here, in the morning.”

* * *

 

A/N: Song credit goes to Vienna Tang, song name is Lullaby For a Stormy Night.  I love listening to it. 

Shout out to the reviewer (don’t have a username) who mentioned that Naraku should run an underground dog fighting ring.  Loved that visual. Tweaked it just a bit since the thought reminded me of how Naraku once had a bunch of demons fight each other in order to gain a new body...

Sango’s ranch is named after her grandfather, Shako.  In the original, he’s the exterminator that originally delivered the Shikon no Tama to Kikyou, I believe.  I tried really hard but couldn’t come up with anything else for the ranch so I just went with that...

Key for Sesshoumaru’s last name (kunyomi pronunciation):

Naga - eternal

Kiyoi -  clean, pure, noble

Chi - blood (also the same sound for the word milk?)

Key for Sesshoumaru’s corporation (onyomi pronunciation):

Dai - big, great

Tou - east

Ken - dog

Again, I don’t know any Japanese aside from stuff I’ve picked up from reading manga/watching anime so I probably broke a bunch of rules in terms of coming up with names with meaning… Sorry!  

Also, haha, sesshoumaru totally comes off a little creepy given how young Rin is in this…  sorry sesshoumaru! 

*** Are you considering a KITTEN in your life? Please check out the adoptable KITTENS in your area before going to a petstore! And please, please make sure to do your homework before bringing home a furbaby. Springtime is KITTEN season and shelters are absolutely DROWNING in pesky little adorable killers KITTENS.  Something else to consider is that people ALWAYS want kittens and adoptable older cats (older dogs too) often get left behind. The shelter I used to volunteer far was a no-kill shelter and we would have old cats for YEARS before some kind soul was willing to give the poor things a forever home. Other shelters euthanize the old ones because they don’t have the capacity.  One last thing to remember is that a KITTEN will absolutely DESTROY your curtains, your couch, your toilet paper, your fingers. My late kitty decided he didn’t like my TV and I came home one day to find it on the ground and completely broken… :’D ***


	10. A place where monsters do more than go bump in the night

#  **Forever Home - The Girl**

~Kitty

_ “He was a ferocious man. He had been ill-made in the making. He had not been born right, and he had not been helped any by the molding he had received at the hands of society. The hands of society are harsh, and this man was a striking sample of its handiwork. He was a beast - a human beast, it is true, but nevertheless so terrible a beast that he can best be characterized as carnivorous.”  _ _   
_ _ ― Jack London, White Fang _

* * *

 

###  **Chapter 10:  A place where monsters do more than go bump in the night**

_ ‘What a faithful noble dog you are…’ _

Inuyasha’s ear twitched as he slept.

_ ‘How dare you betray me, Inuyasha!’ _

A whimper, a flinch, a growl.

_ ‘I curse you!  I curse you! I curse you…!’ _

All four paws twitched synchronously as his mind raced through the foliage.  The voice in his dreams haunted him, chased after him. No matter how far he ran, her voice stayed close to his ear, mocking, and dripping with malice.

_ ‘I curse you, Inuyasha!  You are mine, forever, and you will pay for your betrayal!  You belong to me!  _

The touch of her hand startled him and he roused with a half-crazed yowl.  Kagome’s eyes were round and frightened when he finally was able to focus on them.

“Inuyasha?”  She leaned forward, concern seeping into her grey irises.  “Are you ok, Inuyasha?”

Ah, he could see the resemblance now.  How many countless centuries had he spent erasing her face from his memory?  He saw it now, the elegant cheekbones, the even set eyes. The name couldn’t escape his canine lips and so the sound that came was a whine.  But in his heart, the name echoed and crashed and made him shudder.

_ ‘Kikyou…’ _

Kagome’s eyebrows knit together in confused concern while her hands supported his shivering face.  Somewhere behind her, a snide little voice seemed to mock his nightmare but was hushed quickly. Inuyasha squeezed his eyes closed, trying to dispel the face of the angry woman who’d betrayed him, banish her from his vision.  It took several tries, but gradually, his golden, yellow irises were able to refocus on her face and see Kagome, not the shadow of a ghost from his memory. He took a long, deep breath and let it out. Then, he brought his large, shaggy bulk to stand, briefly let his face rest in her open hands, then nudged past her, to a dark corner of the yard where he could be away from the activities when Hitomiko arrived to begin instruction on the use of the wench’s powers.

...

The afternoon serenity was broken by a startled yowl.  A large white dog flopped over backwards from the wooden porch and quickly righted himself before scrambling backward a few paces.  The girl he was moving himself away from rubbed her chin where he’d struck her with the top of his skull and heaved a sigh. An older woman stood behind her, arms crossed in obvious displeasure.

“This is not a wise use of your time, Kagome,” Hitomiko chided the younger girl, “you should be meditating and practicing barrier spells.  I did not remove the remnants of your sealing spells to have you spend all your time poking around a trifling curse”

Kagome huffed, wiping a hand over her perspiring forehead.  “Just one more time,” she said.

The older miko nearly rolled her eyes.  It had already been several ‘just one more’ attempts and still yielded no results.  Inuyasha was glaring at the young miko in training, sporting a couple new bald patches on his head and shoulders.  Ever since learning that she might be the only person capable of lifting his curse, she’d taken it as her top priority to break it. 

“The paperwork and red tape will be immense if you were to succeed in breaking his curse.”

Kagome sighed.  “I know,” she replied, “Just let me try one more time.”

Inuyasha, by this point, had decided on an emphatic ‘ **_hell_ ** _ no’ _ and flopped onto the green lawn, ignoring Kagome’s calls.  He nuzzled his nose into the grass, paddling his paws as though swimming on his side and the antics might have been adorable if those present weren’t so frustrated with each other.  An old voice from the porch chided him not to go tearing up the tidily maintained lawn. Giving up on his cooperation, Kagome heaved an exasperated sigh before turning to the older woman.

“Ok, fine, let’s do this barrier training thing.”

Kagome brushed off her lap, Inuyasha’s fur floating up and irritating her eyes.  Hitomiko came forward to kneel in front of the young girl and smiled gratefully when Kaede appeared bearing a tray of herbal tea.  She poured them both a steaming cup and gestured for Kagome to drink. Kagome made a face when the thick liquid slid over her tongue and she swallowed with difficulty.  It was strong, and nauseatingly sweet. She mentally made a note to brush her teeth immediately following this priestess training session.

“Now,” Hitomiko was saying, “Close your eyes and breathe.  Bring your focus inward, to your breathing, to your heart beat.”

“I don’t think I can hear my heart beating,” Kagome said, peaking an eye open surreptitiously.  Hitomiko’s voice stayed even and calm as she continued.

“Imagine your heart,” she said, “Imagine it beating.  Go deeper, find your center.”

“Um… Question.”

Hitomiko sighed.  “Yes, Kagome?”

“What exactly does finding my center mean?  My friend’s yoga instructor says that a lot but I have no clue what it means, beside maybe trying to balance on one foot.”

Hitomiko’s face was stiff and determined.  She rallied a commendable amount of patience and calm, setting her jaw and opening her eyes to look at her distracted young pupil.

“To find your center is to find your spiritual self, your soul.  It is a refuge where you can be reassured of your purpose and your goodness.”

Kagome pondered that for a moment, figuring she at least ought to put a little effort into it.  

“So… another question,” she said, “are there any other ways to find your center?  Because I honestly have no clue what you’re talking about.” 

“Perhaps we should start with simple breathing and clearing the mind, Priestess Hitomiko,” Kaede suggested, greatly amused by how the lesson was progressing.  The sun began to slowly creep downward in the sky and Kagome was saved when her mother returned from shopping.

“Hello dear,” she said to her daughter, “Good afternoon miss Kaede, priestess Hitomiko.”

“Hey guys!  We’re back!” Shippou bounced into the room, nearly tripping over the still quite hot tea set placed on the floor.  The kit hopped into Kagome’s lap, looking around for the grumpy presence that haunted her shadow.

“Where’s Inuyasha?  Did you break the curse?”

Kagome sighed.  “No,” she said, “Can’t quite get it…”

“That’s ok, dear,” her mother said, setting down some shopping bags and offering a package of tea to Kaede, “I’m sure you’ll figure it out.”

Hitomiko strove valiantly to keep calm, clearly unhappy with the ceaseless distractions interrupting her lesson on making spiritual barriers.  What Kagome needed was a several month long intensive boot camp away from all distractions. For one with such strong spiritual powers, especially now that the seal that suppressed them had been removed, her ability to make conscious use of them was severely lacking.  Ideally, Kagome would learn enough right now to create a minimal defense barrier, but even so simple a task seemed to be reaching for the restless young woman, hence why the fully fledged priestess had insisted that Kagome be confined to Kaede’s warded grounds until further instructions were received from headquarters.  Hitomiko stood with a sigh, deciding it was time to return to her hotel.

“I’ll return for today,” she announced, ignoring Kagome’s sigh of relief, “We will resume our lesson on meditation tomorrow morning at eight.”

Kagome groaned but nodded.  With Hitomiko out the door, Kagome relaxed, eagerly sticking her nose into the fruits of her mother’s shopping expedition.  Mrs. Higurashi laughed at her daughter.

“Say, I know Inuyasha isn’t truly a dog, but we stopped by a pet store and bought some of these,” she said, pulling out several long, dry, sinewy sticks, “Do you think he’d like them?”

Kagome stared at the offering, eyes wide and lips pinched together in a determined effort not to giggle.

“Sure…,” she answered her mother, “I’m sure he’d love them!”

The young woman grabbed one and set off to find Inuyasha.  She closed her eyes and practiced sensing him, the strange flickering aura that tickled her mind.  It was odd, now that she was learning to sense the powers surrounding her, the distracting shimmers in her vision seemed to lessen.  Following her senses like a hound follows its nose, Kagome located the still sulking dog hanyou behind the guest house, in a little corner excavated to form a comfortable nest.

“Hey grumpypants,” Kagome said in greeting, “My mom got something for ya.” 

Inuyasha lifted his head, eying her suspiciously.  Something in the tone of her voice told him that the wench was up to something.  He took a wary sniff, already salivating despite himself.

“Bully stick, dogs love ‘em!”  Kagome held out the stick, the smelly, meaty odor hitting his nose.  There  _ had _ to be something wrong with it, Inuyasha was sure the lilt in her voice belied some sort of sneaky practical joke.  Unable to pick out the catch, Inuyasha finally relented and reached for the treat with his mouth. It was hard, and rough at first, but softened to a satisfyingly tough, gummy texture that relaxed him as he chewed.  Kagome watched him happily for a few moments before speaking.

“Gosh Inuyasha, I didn’t think you’d like chewing on cow penis so much!”

A gob of saliva wandered into the wrong tube and Inuyasha choked on it, making a fit of coughing and hacking.  He stood, backing away from the stick as though it had struck him, making faces as he tried to spit out the remnants of chewy bull penis from his mouth.  It was a difficult task for a dog’s mouth with its clumsy tongue.

Kagome was belly laughing, clutching herself and wobbling, nearly toppling over.  Shippou crept over to see what the commotion was about and stared at the scene in confusion.

“What’s going on, you guys?” He asked, eyes wide and head tilted.

Inuyasha managed to recover from the surprise enough to make a very threatening growl towards to kit, causing the child to jump and scuttle towards Kagome for safety.

“It’s ok, Shippou,” Kagome held the green eyed demon close to her, her own eyes swimming with mirth, “Inuyasha was just enjoying his bully stick too much.”

She had to gall to give him a cheeky wink before the smells of dinner lured her back to the front of the guest house.  He vaguely heard the sounds of Mrs. Higurashi lightly scolding her daughter for the prank. 

He turned his nose downward to eye the offending treat with a disgusted grimace.  Reluctant to touch the shriveled cow parts, he tried to nudge the half chewed up stick out of his little nest.  When nudging and kicking didn’t remove the thing from sight, he finally gave in and picked it up with his teeth, swinging his head to fling the stick to the other side of the yard.   _ ‘Ugh… that fucking wench…’ _

The savory smells of dinner finally broke through his resistance, and he crept around to the source of the delicious smells, catching a conversation that threw him back into his past.

“The legend of the Shikon no Tama goes back to ancient times.  The Higurashi shrine in Tokyo was the site of its demise.”

“Demise…?  If it was destroyed, how did it end up inside of me?”

“That’s a mystery.  Even the elders had no answers for us when you were conceived.”

“So what exactly is the Shikon no Tama anyway?”

“Well, as the legend goes, there are four souls trapped inside the jewel.  Three demons and one warrior priestess. With the last of her life force, she trapped all four of them inside the jewel to battle for eternity.  The possessor of the jewel influences the battle. Evil intent gives strength to the demon souls. Pure intent helps the priestess. The clash of energies inside the jewel makes it powerful.  That’s why it needed to be sealed away and hidden.”

“So, unless it’s sealed away, I’ll keep getting attacked by demons like that giant centipede thing from before?”

Her mother’s voice was sad and grim when she answered.

“Yes, and now that the jewel’s presence is known, many more will come seeking it.”

Kagome thought on this for a bit before speaking again.

“How was it destroyed last time?”

Mrs. Higurashi frowned, scratching her cheek.

“You know, Kagome, I don’t know,” she replied, “Why don’t I call your grandfather later and ask him.  He must have some old records stored up somewhere…”

The conversation was abruptly cut short when Inuyasha shouldered the door open.  He gave Kagome a stink eye and walked up to Mrs. Higurashi, hoping his face expressed the degree of his hunger enough to beg some delicious beef stew from the steaming pot on the stove.  The two women stared at the dog for a moment, taking in the pert ears and eagerly wagging tail, before Kagome burst into laughter while her mother caved in and pulled out another bowl from the cabinet.

“You’re going to ruin his appetite for kibble,” Kagome said to her mother.

“Perhaps,” Mrs. Higurashi said, “But he’s done such a good job protecting my daughter, and I’m going to be relying on him to protect you in the future.  I need to butter him up, no?”

Mrs. Higurashi gave Inuyasha a wink as she set down the savory bowl of stew and Inuyasha would have snorted at her joke but instead immediately set about devouring the offered food.  The topic switched to more menial things and he tuned them out of his mind as he sought out a comfortable corner to nap in, full bellied and satisfied. 

…

“Ok, sounds good. Bye, brat.”

Inuyasha looked at her curiously, surprised she would refer to anyone by ‘brat’.  The girl just winked at him when she noticed his stare and he snorted and returned his head to his paws and pretended to sleep.  Kagome laughed at him lightly, absently placing her phone on the kitchen counter and accepting a warm mug of tea from Kaede.

The wind blew restlessly across the tops of the trees surrounding the property.  The wrinkles on Kaede’s old face deepened as she looked up in concern. She could feel it as certain as she could sense rain in her old bones.  There were powerful beings moving about, and she knew what it was they sought. Priestess Hitomiko must have felt the presence as well and aided Kaede in strengthening her wards that morning.

The elderly woman reacted with surprise when Kagome’s phone dinged and an image of a nekomata appeared on its screen.  Kagome turned to check the device and Kaede spoke up with concern.

“Who is sending you pictures of a cat demon, child?”

Kagome looked startled at the question and Hitomiko glanced over curiously.

“A what?”

“The image on your phone,” the old woman explained patiently, “That is a nekomata, if ever I saw one.”

Kagome frowned, clearly not certain at all whether to believe her landlord.

“That’s a new cat my friend picked up.  It was orphaned on her property and she’s been raising it.”

Kaede’s wrinkled old face didn’t seem placated by that knowledge and she reached out her hand.

“Allow me a closer look, child,” she said.

Kagome’s eyebrows lifted into a skeptical expression but she gave in to the old woman’s request, pulling up the images of Sango’s new kitten and handing over the phone.  

“Yes,” Hitomiko confirmed, “That does appear to be a nekomata.”

Kagome frowned with mild concern.  “Is this something I should warn Sango about?”

Kaede shrugged, trying to maneuver the device.  “Is there another picture from a different angle?”  

“Yeah, just swipe right.”

Kaede fiddled with the device.

“Swipe?  Where?”

“Just swipe right.”  Kagome wagged her finger in the air to demonstrate. 

The screen went black and Kaede‘s eyebrows puckered.  “I fear your phone is defective, it seems to have crashed.”

Kagome suppressed a giggle and reached over to hit to home button, bringing up the lock screen.  It surprised her to note the traces of humor in Hitomiko’s eyes as well.

“It’s fine, it just went to sleep.”

“How does an electronic device go to sleep?”

“It… it just does,” Kagome said, not in the mood to explain, “just run your finger from right to left to go to the next picture.”

It was impolite, Kagome knew, and she swallowed her laughter at the sight of Kaede figuring out how to navigate the touch screen phone.  Eventually, the older woman got the hang of it and managed to view several images of the young kitten, both cementing her conviction that the cat was a demon, but also realizing that it was harmless.  The news was a relief to Kagome and she decided her friend probably didn’t need to know about her new cat’s true nature.

“What’s this about a demon cat?” Kagome’s mother breezed in, an armful of groceries hanging from her hands.

“Sango’s new cat is apparently a demon.”

“My… Is it friendly?”  Mrs. Higurashi asked absently, depositing several tea packages on Kaede’s kitchen counter and mentally ticking off her remaining tasks before she needed to return to the university and to work.

“Kaede says so,” Kagome said with a shrug, “Plus, it’s a kitten, I’m sure Sango will raise it to be friendly.”

The girl flipped through the pictures Sango had sent her, giving them a closer inspection.  The red eyes  _ had _ startled her, but Sango was not known for her excellent photography skills and Kagome had just assumed the redness derived from the flash.  The double tails though, that was unmistakably unnatural, now that she wasn’t writing it off as a unique mutation. 

“Can I see!  Can I see!” Shippou hopped up to Kagome’s shoulder, eager to check out this cat demon.

Kagome laughed, cautioning Shippou to be careful with his claws, before handing him her phone.

“Aw!  She’s cute!” Shippou exclaimed, “I bet Sango won’t have any mouse problems now!”

“Mm…,” Kagome murmured in response, moving to help her mother with the groceries.  Her mother waved her off, tonight’s haul wasn’t so much that she couldn’t handle it on her own.  Moving on, the young woman called out to her mother just as she was disappearing towards the guest house.

“Hey, mama!”  Mrs. Higurashi paused and turned back towards the kitchen.

“Yes, dear?”

“Souta called, he’s back for spring break and says you left your phone at the house.”

Kagome laughed as her mother’s eyes went wide.

“Can I borrow your phone, dear?  I forgot spring break started this week!”

Kagome laughed again, handing her mother her phone.  And then she allowed herself to be pulled back into priestess lessons for the rest of the afternoon.

…

An exasperated sigh erupted from the normally calm priestess and she raised herself from the floor and whisked into the kitchen for another cup of tea.  Her pupil was giving her more problems than anticipated and she was ready to confiscate the jewel herself as the child appeared determined to refuse all instruction in the use of her powers.  Kaede chuckled as she entered the room and handed her a ready mug.

“Any progress, Priestess Hitomiko?”

She sighed again and gratefully accepted the calming tea.

“I have half a mind to simply take the jewel with me back to Japan and leave Kagome here.”

“Seriously,” a voice came from the hallway.  A moment later, the subject of conversation arrived in the kitchen.  “Take the thing and go. I don’t want it!”

Kagome was about as frustrated as her mentor, and her head hurt from trying to focus so hard.  She also accepted a cup of tea and slumped face forward against the kitchen counter, enjoying the cool feel of the granite against her forehead.

“I supposed we can break for ten minutes…,” Hitomiko conceded.  Kagome was up instantly and out the door and both fully trained priestesses watched her go.

“Have you thought of starting with sensing and commanding spirits?” Kaede asked.

“Something so advanced?” Hitomiko exclaimed, “It’s too early to have her doing that.”

Kaede watched as Kagome quickly located Inuyasha and flopped to the ground beside him.  The old woman disagreed. This young, budding priestess had a sensitivity towards beings outside of herself.  It’s what made her so successful with the homeless dogs. She made a mental note to discuss it with Kagome later that evening.

Priestess Hitomiko was watching the girl and the dog carefully, her eyes narrowed and pensive.  It was apparent to anyone with eyes that the girl had an absolute trust in the large white dog, carelessly using the creature as a pillow, ignoring his grumbling protests.  It made her uneasy to see one so gifted associating with something so unstable and impure.

“Why do you continue to house the hanyou, Kaede?” She asked the old woman.  Kaede glanced outside and sighed. Her personal experiences with spirits had been slightly different than a conventional upbringing.  But she understood what Hitomiko was getting at. The peace between demons and the spiritually gifted was a fragile one. While they all worked together to keep their little world a secret, there was still much animosity between the two factions, especially now with demons remaining so powerful while the quality of gifted humans dwindled.  

“I sense he has a part to play, and he is protective of Kagome,” Kaede supplied in answer, “Should anything go wrong with my wards, or your barrier, he is her last line of defense.”

A frown graced Hitomiko’s forehead and she sighed and let go of the topic.  Kaede looked askance at the priestess. Protection wasn’t the real reason she permitted the boy to stay.  Outside, the great white dog turned to glance down at the girl sprawled against his side listening attentively to whatever it was she was saying and Kaede saw a tenderness there despite all his usual prickliness and antisocial behavior.  Beyond simply protecting the girl, or the jewel, the old woman felt compelled to shelter the bond that was growing between these two young people and something inside her was soothed to see it grow.

She sighed and shook her head, and poured her guest another cup of tea.  Perhaps the head priestess’s heart will warm to the idea of this unusual pairing, perhaps these two can forge a new unified path between their two groups, but until then, she hoped for Inuyasha’s sake that he didn’t do anything stupid as he seemed prone to do.

Hitomiko finished her tea and stepped outside to call Kagome.  The girl groaned and rolled over to grab hold of Inuyasha, nuzzling her nose into his fur and making the dog appear very, very uncomfortable.  She only laughed at his discomfort and ruffled the fur between his ears, what fur that remained after so many failed attempts at breaking the curse.  With a huff and a groan, she resigned herself to an afternoon of priestess training. The lesson was tiresome, just as fruitless as prior lessons and left both teacher and student wearied and cranky.  

Finally dismissed from Hitomiko’s meditation lesson, Kagome was just about to escape to the guest house with Shippou and Inuyasha for her mother’s leftover cooking when Kaede caught her.

“Child,” the old woman said, “Take dinner with this old woman tonight, I have some thoughts for you to consider.”

Kagome tried her best not to groan but slowly trudged back into the house.  Kaede gave her a pitying look but smiled reassuringly at Inuyasha, who was giving her a suspicious glare.  To the background soundtrack of Shippou’s chatter, Kagome helped Kaede set the table and sit down to eat. A few bites into the hearty meal, Kagome spoke up.

“So, what did you want to talk about?”

“Your training, child,” Kaede said.  Kagome didn’t bother to hold back her groan this time, and let her head fall forward heavily, nearly dunking several locks of her hair into her dinner.  Kaede chuckled at her.

“Priestess Hitomiko is very traditional.  It’s difficult for her to adapt her approach to things.”

“Or her prejudices,” Kagome added wryly.  The young woman’s obstinacy against the priestess wasn’t just because of how boring and abstract the lessons were.  She was growing more and more aware of the presences around her and felt the older woman’s hostility towards Inuyasha very keenly.  

Kaede gave Kagome a crooked smile, stating with a mild sigh, “Perhaps the politics of our little world should be a topic for another time.  It’s far more pertinent that you learn to defend yourself now that you’ve awakened as a miko.”

Kagome grunted and nodded and returned her attention to shoveling dinner into her mouth.

“As I was saying,” her grainy voice continued, “Priestess Hitomiko has one approach to training up those with spiritual sensitivity, but it’s not the only way to access your powers.”

Kagome looked up now, clearly interested and this encouraged Kaede.  She paused briefly, debating over how to convey the correct information without giving away too much.  The techniques she was about divulge were dangerous if used improperly. 

“As you may already be aware,” Kaede began carefully, “there is ‘energy’, ‘ _ ki _ ’, in all things.  All creatures, youkai, even the wood that supports this house, or the blades of grass beneath your feet.  And where enough  _ ki _ is accumulated, a soul,  _ tamashii _ , exists.”

Kagome frowned, glancing around the room, trying to test out what Kaede just said.  She could clearly sense Shippou beside her, a tightly focused little ball of energy that pulsed happily and innocently and it made her smile.  She tried to sense the  _ ki  _ in the wood and grass, like Kaede suggested but came up empty.

“I’m supposed to be able to sense the grass?” Kagome asked doubtfully.  The wrinkled face across from her laughed with amusement. 

“I suppose if you can focus enough, in theory you should be able to,” the old woman said, “The very weak, and the very strong, those can be difficult to sense.  Everyone has a sensitivity to those around them. Some have a larger range than others in terms of what they can sense.”

Kagome frowned deeply, dinner completely forgotten.  She tried to focus on the auras around her, only able to pick out the woman in front of her, and the demons beside her.  She contemplated this new knowledge a bit more and Kaede’s eye crinkled as she watched the gears in the girl’s head turning.

“So, is it like the visual spectrum?” Kagome asked, “How humans can’t see infrared and stuff like that?”

Kaede was sure she had no clue what Kagome was talking about.  But it sounded correct she supposed. She shrugged and continued with her lesson.  The dinner continued smoothly, punctuated by Kagome’s questions and Kaede’s answers.  By the time they were cleaning up, Kagome felt significantly better and much more enthused about these priestess lessons and was eager to try out some of the suggestions Kaede had planted in her mind. 

...

This state of house arrest was beginning to drive Kagome insane.  It had already been at least a week since the incident and between the frustrating meditation sessions with Hitomiko, and this newly acquired information from Kaede, Kagome felt restless and caged in the gated property. She lay in bed, staring fiercely at the ceiling, eventually giving up on sleep and quietly getting out of bed and slipping on her clothes before stepping outside.  The slender limbed girl snuck quietly through the yard. With her mother’s departure earlier that day, her car was no longer blocked in the driveway and Kagome was determined to go for a joy ride. 

The gate squeaked traitoriously as she tried to ease it open and she cringed, casting a glance around to see if the noise alerted a certain guard dog to her intended departure.  Sure enough, a pale, graceful shape materialized beside her.

Kagome sighed, taking in Inuyasha’s narrow eyed, stubborn, and thoroughly miffed expression where he stood, barring her exit.  There were still too many unfriendly shadows in the area for him to just let her waltz around the neighborhood unprotected. To emphasize his displeasure at seeing her attempted departure, he lifted his lip to display a single, pearlescent fang.  

“Come on, Inuyasha.  I can’t stay cooped up like this!  I just can’t!”

She tried to garner sympathy, making her eyes as wide and dewy as she could.  Inuyasha snorted, clearly unmoved.

“Please!  Just this once.  I’m going to lose my mind here!”

Still, Inuyasha maintained his position.

“Why don’t you come with me?” Kagome offered a compromise, “You can be my guard dog?”

At this, Inuyasha seemed to consider the request, blinking.  She pressed her advantage.

“I have Kaede’s omamori.  We can play it safe and just go for a quick ride around the block.  C’mon, wont it feel good to feel the wind on your face?”

Inuyasha sighed, also feeling cabin fever; he could use a quick jaunt.  Finally relenting, Inuyasha followed her like liquid silver as she crept to her car.  The sight of it brought her up short with a cry of dismay.

“What happened to my car?!” 

The front bore several dents and scratches and her bumper had a large crack that definitely wasn’t there before.  But that wasn’t the worst of it. Her hood was dented badly and almost absolutely required repairs. Inuyasha carefully set his face into the most innocent expression he could manage.  Kagome was muttering to herself as she assessed the damage.

“When did I last go out…,” she asked under her breath.  Suddenly, last week’s awkward drive, post centipede demon, came back to her.

“... Inuyasha…”

The white dog swallowed hard.

“Did you do this?”

He tried to hold her eyes, but eventually had to glance away.

“Argh!  Seriously?”  Kagome ran both her hands through her hair, “I don’t have the cash to get this repaired!”

The young slender woman marched up to him as he tried to back up quickly.  She poked him roughly in the nose, her face a picture of displeasure.

“After I figure out how to break this curse, you are totally paying me back for this!”

Inuyasha licked his lips nervously, hastily nodding agreement.  His distraction by the young woman’s ire had given the dark shadow watching them time to hide its presence and by the time Inuyasha remembered to stay vigilant, all traces of the sinister intent had been concealed.  Kagome’s thoughts had also moved on and now she was scratching her head. Reluctant to take her damaged car out for a spin, she decided that a quick walk around the neighborhood would have to suffice. 

They walked silently for some time.  There was a park nearby and the change of scenery away from the buzzing wards helped Kagome feel more settled and she sat on a bench to consider the evening.

Kaede had sat her down for a lesson of her own and she had to admit, this different approach to her spiritual powers made more sense to her.  She’d been doing it instinctively already and the little exercises and guidances from the elderly priestess clicked almost immediately.

The young woman looked over at Inuyasha and shifted over on the bench.

“Hey fuzzy butt, come sit with me.”

Inuyasha gave her a look but ambled over to hop onto the cement slab.  Almost unthinkingly, she raised her hand to stroke his fur. The dog flinched at the initial contact but quickly stilled when he saw the disappointment rising in her eyes.  The wench really had a thing for petting him apparently, and he supposed there are worse things she could develop of habit for.

Plus, she was damned good at it.

Her fingers were little messengers of heaven and they ran over his skull with expert precision.  He found himself leaning into her touch before he could help it, a warm rumble emanating from his chest.  Suddenly, the support her arms provided vanished and he was surprised to find himself falling against her chest, her arms wrapping tightly around him.  Kagome giggled when he made a yelp of surprise.

“I almost don’t want to break the curse,” she whispered, “You’re just so nice to cuddle.”

Before he could blush, she sat up again.

“Let me try again?” Kagome asked, catching his eyes and trying to read them.  “The stuff Kaede taught me today might work this time.”

Inuyasha sighed, the wench was stubborn.  But he shifted and nodded and she took a deep breath and let it out and sat facing the large white dog, trying to bring her mind to focus.

Focusing on his aura, his energy, was a strange, fuzzy thing.  It was shrouded and slippery, somehow amorphous and shifting, like it was battling something.  Shippou was much more clearly sensed, and she seemed to remember his brother, the intimidating daiyoukai, had a far more stable feeling aura.  But Inuyasha, Inuyasha’s demonic  _ ki _ was elusive and alien.

‘ _ Observe it first,’ _  Kaede had cautioned her, ‘ _ Feel it out, understand it from all sides.’ _

Kagome tried to mentally move around the focused orb of energy that was Inuyasha.  She gently reached out with her mind, trying to get a sense of its texture, its personality.  It was hot, surprisingly, but it didn’t burn. A friendly sort of flame and seemed to welcome her more than it deterred.  If she could just peel away the strange black shroud that appeared to be strangling it…

The zap was audible in the space between them and both girl and dog flinched in reaction.  Another new bald spot appeared on his back, joining the patchy collection of white and pink.  The darkness did not want to be removed.

Inuyasha was leaning away from her, with a wary look on his face.  Kagome sighed with a crooked smile.

“Sorry, bud.”

She raised a hand as an olive branch and after a second, he closed his golden eyes and lowered his head, allowing her to gently stroke his soft downy ears and massage his skull.  They sat there in peaceful silence for several minutes, enjoying each other’s supportive presence. 

Inuyasha noticed it first, having spent many human lifetimes on the run from dark auras with malintent.  But Kagome’s quickly developing spiritual sensitivity caught up quickly and both girl and dog turned sharply toward the new threat.  And when it revealed itself, Kagome’s stomach turned to lead and she felt it drop to ground like a brick. The large, horned monster loomed above them in the haunting moonlight, bloody red eyes laughing down at their tiny forms.  The presence she felt, somehow both familiar and foreign, was nauseating and she fought back a physical reaction to the sensation.

Dark, and sticky, and toxic.  Her guts swirled and it took her several moments to process the wave of sensory input.  Wide-eyed with a primal fear, she unconsciously leaned back into Inuyasha’s warm fur and an arm came up to brace itself against his patchy chest.  She tried to scream but her throat had constricted in fright and it was a struggle even to breathe. This… This was way worse than that oversized bug from last time…

The hand that rested against the fur on his chest was suddenly pressing against skin as the dark shroud of the curse was overcome by his instinctive need to protect her.  Kagome couldn’t deny the relief she felt when she turned her head to see his human face, golden eyes glaring fiercely at their adversary. But how were they to combat an opponent so huge?

The beast threw its head back to laugh and the sound was terrible and nauseating.  “My master will take the jewel, little girl, and you… wouldn’t you make a pretty prize in his fighting ring!”

Kagome was stunned and her brain could only process one thought at a time.   _ ‘Jewel?’ _ she thought,  _ ‘isn’t the jewel sealed?  How does it know about the jewel?’ _

“I don’t fucking think so!” Inuyasha growled, fangs and claws flashing.  

The thing stood tall above them and laughed again.  It raised its long arm to strike and Inuyasha leapt upwards toward it.  Kagome looked on in horror when the monster moved with dizzying speed, changing directions and ramming its fist into Inuyasha’s side before the white-haired figure could react, and now the boy that was once a dog lay prone and dazed on the other side of the park.  

“I can hear you…,” the creature said, laughing, “You want to know how  _ I _ know about the jewel?  I can hear you.”

The tall dark shape laughed again and Kagome was certain her ears would start bleeding.  Her heart wanted to dash to Inuyasha’s side but her legs were frozen solid. She nearly burst into tears of relief to see Inuyasha shift and groan and sit up with a hand on his head and a growl on his lips.  

“Inuyasha!” She cried, willing her legs into motion.  They stumbled, they wobbled, but they supported her weight and she tried to make her way towards him.

“You should be more worried about yourself, little girl!”

The voice from above alerted her to the oncoming attack but even as her eyes registered the sight of the great, monstrous, clawed hand that descended down upon her, her mind couldn’t quite comprehend what was happening and it fell to Inuyasha to deflect the blow.

“Bitch!  Call up a barrier!  Or at least  **_MOVE IT_ ** _! _ ”

The rage in his voice woke her up, jump started her into action and she tumbled backwards to the ground, everything rushing through her mind in quick succession.  Ready or not, she was going to have to defend herself with the meager training she’d received from Kaede and Hitomiko. She looked up from her vulnerable position, accidentally getting an eyeful of Inuyasha bare ass, but it was only a fleeting acknowledgement.  There were more pressing issues to be dealt with right now.

She desperately tried to remember her lessons with Hitomiko, with Kaede, anything, and a modest little spark of pink light sputtered into being in front of her… then vanished with a zap.

“DAMMIT!” Inuyasha growled above her, witnessing the failed attempt at a barrier.  Keeping an ear focused on the demon above them, he shouted at the trembling girl behind him.  “Try it again! Shit, try again, wench!”

Kagome tried to swallow her shaking nerves and focus her mind.  Quite a task for someone who didn’t know how to find her center.  The next pink glow was even more pitiful than the last. Meanwhile, Inuyasha growled at the giant, purple monster who only laughed at the boy’s posturing.

“You’re feelings for the human girl are disgusting,” the thing cackled, “You want to protect her?  You want to keep her safe? How safe can she be when you also want to claim the jewel for your own!”

There was a moment of silence as the creature’s words resounded around them.  Inuyasha winced at having this buried desire dragged out and confirmed for Kagome and glanced at the young woman, who was wide eyed and trembling.  At him? At the demon? It was hard to tell. He shook his head, not the biggest problem right now, and returned his attention to the purple monster.  The red eyed demon glanced at Kagome and snickered, and chortled, and roared with laughter, even while preparing for the attack it sensed from the half demon.

“Not so comfortable with your pet puppy now are ya, girlie?” It taunted, sensing the brief flash of doubt that raced quickly through her heart, “How would you feel to know what else he thinks of you, eh?  How at night, he dreams of-”

“Shut the  **fuck** up you disgusting bastard!”

Giving up on Kagome’s potential as a miko, Inuyasha took matters into his own hands and launched himself into the air, claws bared. The creature only laughed and swatted Inuyasha away again.  He crashed to the ground in a flail of arms and legs and Kagome’s heart jumped into her throat. Above her, the frightening beast cackled.

“I know your thoughts, I can read your every move!”

The dog demon was durable and leapt back to his feet.  “Read this, ass-face!”

Kagome sensed a strange, bubbling power rise up inside the boy and golden light streaked through the air as Inuyasha slashed at the giant purple demon.  She was awestruck for a moment, to witness this skilled use of his you-ki first hand, but then horrified when his adversary reacted as though it were just a trifling annoyance and easily dodged the attack, swatting Inuyasha away again.  The white-haired demon had already adapted to his opponent’s speed and was able to brace himself as he was struck, but when he lashed back, again, the demon was ready for him and matched strike for strike. Some of the larger demon’s strikes met their target and Inuyasha’s blood splattered onto the ground beside her.  

His blood.

Something about those thick, dark stains seeping into to the dirt drew out a strange surge of emotion from inside of her.  Almost in a daze, she reached out with shaking fingers and trembled to feel the warm liquid against her fingertips. He was bleeding because of her.  He was bleeding  _ for _ her.

Kagome felt a wave of angry strength bubble up within her chest and she stood up on her shaky legs, the glint in her eyes focused and hard.  She took Kaede’s suggestion of sensing the beings around her and quickly found the inky substance that was this purple, horned beast. There was a dormant instinct in her and she leaned into it, placed her trust in it, and she imagined striking at that evil aura in her mind.

A terrible scream tore through the air and Kagome’s heart froze momentarily, terrified that it might belong to Inuyasha.  When her eyes focused on the scene in front of her, her legs collapsed on themselves, relieved to see Inuyasha still standing, but the monster he faced somehow brought to his knees, four deep gashes ripped through its chest.

“Oi, wench!  Whatever it was you did, do it again!” Inuyasha called to her, crouching down and flexing his hands.  Kagome gulped and tried to focus again, reaching out with her senses to find the monster. The exertion from using her powers was taxing her quickly and it took longer this time to find the you-ki around her. To her surprise, she found two, and she cried out to Inuyasha.

“There’s another one!”

“Eh?!”

“Goshinki,” a new voice sounded from above them.  Kagome raised her eyes to find the little figure hovering on what looked to be a giant feather.  Despite being so high in the air, Kagome, strangely, was able to make out her face with surprising detail and was caught by how chillingly familiar those cold red eyes were.  The intimidating woman continued to speak to the monster below. 

“Goshinki, you’re taking too long, just finish them off and retrieve the jewel.”

“Shut up, wind bitch!  I do this my way.” The purple monster named Goshinki turned hateful, red eyes to the human girl.  Kagome shivered in fright as the monster spoke again.

“Master wants them both,” it said, “Master wants to play with them both.”

“And he’s gonna be fucking disappointed,” Inuyasha snarled, launching himself at the large beast again.  Goshinki laughed and outmaneuvered the dog hanyou, again spouting taunts of how easily he could predict the boy’s movements.  Inuyasha was showing signs of fatigue and Kagome wondered how much longer this could go on. With another smash, Inuyasha went crashing to the ground near her and she rushed to kneel beside him, a weak, pink shimmer desperately trying to materialize around them.  She  _ had _ to figure out how to create a barrier  _ now _ .  

Suddenly, the floating figure above them shifted, looking off to the side before dipping down, her bright red and white fan raised.

“You’re out of time,” she said, “We end this now.”

With a twist and a flick, she swung downward with the fan, a rainstorm of razor sharp blades materializing in the wind that descended towards her targets.  Inuyasha swore and shoved the girl to the ground behind him, ready to take the brunt of the attack. Kagome screamed, everything in her being trying to call up some amount of defense for both herself and the dog demon in front of her.  Her powers materialized around them weakly and faded, and then she was engulfed in a blinding white light. The sounds of his screams reached her from a distance followed by a crash above her and she looked around, disoriented, before being caught up in a pair of clothed arms and the barrier above her creaked and groaned and then all went silent.

“Damn, they got away,” a voice beside her head said.

Kagome looked up sharply, wild eyed and frantic.  Priestess Hitomiko had a gentle hand on the younger woman’s head, trying to calm her down.

“This is why I insisted that you stay within Kaede’s protected circle,” she scolded gently, but Kagome wasn’t listening. 

“Inuyasha!  Where is Inuyasha?” Kagome cried, scanning her eyes around the park to where she’d last seen him.  In a panic, she realized she could no longer sense him and she suddenly felt nauseous with the realization that he’d been taken.  Pushing out of Hitomiko’s arms, she screamed for the boy that she’d come to rely on for safety and comfort.

“Inuyasha!  INUYASHA!”

* * *

 

A/N:  oh boy!  Shit just got real!  Before you ask, yes, bully sticks sold at pet stores are bull penises.  Yummy… my dog goes absolutely gaga for them :P


	11. A Place You Remind Yourself Exists

#  **Forever Home - The Girl**

~Kitty

_ “White Fang knew the law well: to oppress the weak and obey the strong.”  _ _   
_ _ ― Jack London, White Fang _

* * *

 

###  **Chapter 11:  A place you remind yourself exists**

He woke to a clamor of clanking chains and long, stabbing, shooting sparks of pain.  He lay still for several minutes, slowly taking in his surroundings and trying to get his brain to remember just how he got here.  Where were the smells of grass and tea and old varnished wood? Where was the birdsong and the soft patter of footsteps stepping out onto the wooden porch?  Where was her gentle voice telling him ‘ _ good morning’ _ ?

Thinking of her helped remind him.  She was precious. She needed to be protected.  And then memory returned to him. The scent of her fear.  The sound of her screams. The feel of her powers as they struggled to manifest.  And then a torrent of slicing blades raining down upon them. He remembered now, and now he opened his eyes to see what had happened after he blacked out and looked around the dark cell.  The light was odd, somehow harsh and grey, and shifting shadows beyond the bars of his enclosure disoriented him. He shifted and felt the heavy metal chain around his neck, pinching his skin and pulling his fur.  There was nothing soft or gentle about this place, the surface on which he lay was hard, with jagged edges where the rough stonework was shoddily thrown together. Through his nose, he scented death, decay, the smell of fear and rage and despair. There was a bitterness in the air, like rusted iron, and he realized it was blood.  Sound echoed through the hard walls and though he did not know where he was, he knew exactly what he thought of this place.

‘ _ Well,  _ **_fuck me._ ** _ ’ _

… 

“Take this!” A little squeaky voice cried, followed by a whoosh of flame.  Little flickers of sea-green danced along the shimmering pink surface but did not pass through.  The girl inside was sweating from exertion, with a frown so deep, her eyebrows nearly joined with her nose.  Standing off to the side, two satisfied women observed the attack and defense. Hitomiko took a deep draft of tea.

“Kagome is coming along nicely,” Kaede said, voice and eye bright and proud.  Beside her, the priestess made a noise of agreement, although notably less enthused.

“Yes, and it seems your penchant for sheltering stray demons has become useful.”

Kaede gave the woman a sidelong glance.  There was a growing tension between them, especially since the old woman had taken Kagome’s side when it came to the matter of rescuing the cursed half-demon.  While Hitomiko was thankful of Kagome’s newfound motivation for priestess lessons, she was reluctant to allow any kind of retrieval mission for her strong willed young pupil.  The demons that attacked them were of a caliber far greater than Kagome’s current skills and there was no way the fully fledged priestess was willing to risk the sacred jewel on such a dangerous endeavor.  Hitomiko also did not approve of Kaede’s intrusion of spirit sensing lessons on the impressionable budding priestess. The inevitable techniques this knowledge lead to were much too dangerous for the impulsive and undisciplined young woman, in Hitomiko’s eyes at least.  The use of  _ kotodama _ was strictly reserved for the highest level of their order and Kagome would be nowhere near that level any time soon.  Hitomiko’s reaction to learning of Kagome’s use of these preliminary skills had startled the retired priestess. Though she kept these thoughts to herself, Kaede was fairly certain that the decline of their order was precisely due to this inability to compromise and try things differently.  Meanwhile, in the backyard, Shippou tried sending another attack to the girl in the center of the wavering barrier.

“How ‘bout this!”

An absolutely massive spinning top appeared in front of the fox kit and descended down toward his target, casting a large looming shadow and began to grind away at the barrier.  Kagome’s concentration faltered for the briefest second and the barrier vanished into the air and the top came crashing down onto where she knelt.

“Kagome!!!” Shippou cried in distress, his top magically poofing back into its original size.  Both Kaede and Hitomiko rushed forward to check on their student.

At the center of the dusty cloud of fox magic and dirt, Kagome knelt with a hand over her face, coughing heavily as her eyes teared in reaction to the dust.  She could barely make out the words to ease the worried look on Shippou’s face to let him know that she was alright. Satisfied that Kagome was unharmed, Kaede turned her attention to her battered but still intact herb garden, resolving to erect a barrier of her own the next time they held practice in her backyard.

“I suppose we can end here for today,” Hitomiko said, noting the perspiration dripping from Kagome’s face.  The girl didn’t even have the energy to look relieved. The priestess held out a hand to the younger girl to bring her inside for a cup of tea and a brief meditation session.  Kagome managed to pat Shippou’s head as she stood, giving him a weak smile and a wink. He returned her gesture with grin of his own.

“You’re getting better, Kagome!” he said encouragingly, “Let’s practice more tomorrow!”

Kagome managed one laugh that came out more like a snort as she followed the older priestess into the house. The meditation sessions were always a challenge for the young woman, particularly now that she could do nothing but worry for Inuyasha whenever she wasn’t busy calling up a barrier in defense against fox fire.  And growing inside her, a frustration toward her priestess teacher.

“Breathe in and hold.”

Kagome inhaled.  In her mind though, she wasn’t trying very hard to find her center.  It was far easier for her to access her powers by thinking of them as something outside of her herself and searching for it the way she searched for the presences around her.  And so now, she let her mind wander outward, the grass, the rocks. They registered timidly in her radar. Little Shippou chatting with Kaede while she offered him cookies. Kaede herself, the aura warm and steady.  Kagome could sense each glowing ward; she had started taking turns strengthening them that week. Outside, she felt the wispy ghosts of weaker demons curiously floating by. Though their intents were not dark, they were still unfriendly, and she was uncomfortable with them lingering so close and wanted them to disperse.  She focused that desire in her mind’s eye and carefully imagined nudging those wispy presences away.

“Kagome!”

Her eyes snapped open and she was brought back into her body with a jolt.  Hitomiko’s wide, startled eyes shocked her and Kaede came rushing into the room.  

“What happened Priestess Hitomiko?” the old woman asked, taking in the scene and seeing that nothing was amiss physically.  The priestess cast angry eyes between her pupil and Kaede. Her voice was only barely controlled when she spoke.

“You have been continuing your instruction about perceiving spirits,” Hitomiko’s voice was clipped and hard, “This is dangerous, did I not warn you?”

“I’ve been doing it on my own, even before Kaede told me about it!” Kagome said, quickly jumping to old woman’s defense.

The tension in the air was thick and stifling and Shippou nervously crawled into Kagome’s lap for comfort.  The young woman didn’t miss the look of disgust Hitomiko gave her for accepting the young kit’s need. She stiffened and sat up straighter.

“You don’t understand the risks of this method,” Hitomiko stated, “How costly mistakes can be when directly commanding the spirits.”

Kagome frowned.  “I’m not commanding anything,” she insisted.

Hitomiko let out an uncharacteristic sigh, throwing her hands in the air.  Kaede’s mouth twisted with mild amusement and she moved closer, taking hold of Kagome’s hand.  Her unconcerned expression game the young woman a sense of relief.

“Child,” she said gently, “When you press an intention onto a spirit, that is commanding them.  For small intentions, there is little consequence, but for large intentions, a small mistake can have dire repercussions.”

Kagome focused on Kaede, deciding to ignore the icy glare she was receiving from Hitomiko.  She squeezed the old withered hand that was grasping hers and tried to process what she was hearing.

“So…,” she tried to extrapolate this new information in her mind, “This sensing spirits thing is only dangerous if I try to make the spirits do something?”

Kaede made face and shrugged. “That is the usual loophole people use when defending the technique,” she said wryly, “Perhaps it was foolish to instruct you in this method without explaining its full consequences.”

“It was foolish of you to instruct her at all!” Hitomiko cut in.  She turned to Kagome and the hard look frightened Shippou who was trying to be as small as possible in her arms.  His fear, as well as Hitomiko’s constant nagging for her to forget about Inuyasha riled up something inside of her that she had trouble containing.

“And you, insisting on rescuing this hanyou!” Hitomiko continued, “The half-breed has already served his purpose, now you must serve yours.”

Kagome stood abruptly, pressing Shippou tightly against her chest, her grey eyes flashing in anger.  Hitomiko blinked, sensing that she’d pushed the young girl too far.

“I never signed up for this,” she told the woman, with a snarl in her voice, “And I frankly don’t give a shit about your order or your traditions.  My  _ friend _ is out there, somewhere, and needs my help, and I’m going to find him and bring him back.  You can either help me, or get out of my way.”

There was a pensive silence as the two women tested each other.  But Kagome was used to this game, having played it with so many challenging dogs.  Time, patience, and a clear intent. These skills, to which her powers responded to so eagerly, came to her naturally and Hitomiko could see the resolve that shone so strongly in her eyes. Finally, the priestess sighed and looked away.

“You still need my help,” she said reproachfully.

“And you, for some inexplicable reason, need mine,” Kagome countered, “To keep the jewel safe, even though you still haven’t given me a good rational reason yet.”

All occupants of the room were looking at the priestess and her lips quivered as she reluctantly admitted to herself that she was unlikely to persuade the stubborn girl otherwise.  Hitomiko sighed and brought her eyes back up to return Kagome’s stare. There was a startling look of resignation and despair in the older woman’s eyes that stayed Kagome’s anger, calling to her compassion, even as she battled her will against the woman before her.

“I will help you retrieve your hanyou,” Hitomiko said, “And you will be diligent in your lessons to purify and protect the jewel.  If the fates are kind, we can resolve this swiftly without headquarters finding out about this little side excursion.”

There was a breath of silence before Kaede clapped her hands.

“Well,” her old, grainy voice said, “If that’s settled, why don’t I brew us some tea and we can discuss the  _ kotodama _ technique and why must be used with caution.”

They were all relieved to have the tension broken, and the evening was long and instructive, and Kagome went to bed that night dizzy with new knowledge.  She had trouble sleeping though. The slender young woman lay on her back, staring narrow eyed at her ceiling. The warm, pulsing body of the little fox kit snuggled comfortingly against her side and she stroked the soft orange hair unconsciously.  But her mind was busy and far away.

_ Kotodama _ .  Special words of intent, of power.  Both Hitomiko and Kaede had lectured her intensely on the subject, drilling it into her understanding of the dangers involved in using words of power to command spirits.  

_ ‘Kotodama are words that bring focus to your intent.  They help to crystallize and concentrate the command you wish to impose upon a spirit.  The word, or short phrase, you choose may be different from someone else working toward the same goal, it is a matter of what that word means to you and how the energy is channeled through it.  An improperly chosen word could cause the gathered energy to backfire on the user, so you must be wise and clear about what it is you want.’ _

Something in the Kaede’s use of words, the sentence structure, or perhaps in was her tone of voice, seemed to hint to Kagome that she should consider using this technique more liberally that Hitomiko apparently wanted her to.  Regardless, it was the preliminary skills of sensing and exploring the spirits around her that she seemed to have a knack for and no matter the cautioning from Hitomiko, Kagome planned to continue practicing it. 

_ ‘It takes a calm mind and a calm heart to clearly perceive the spirits around us.’ _

Kagome inhaled deeply through her nose, her eyes falling closed almost without her realizing it.  It had been a full day and at first it was difficult to release her mind. The softness of her mattress and the comforting weight of her thick covers began to call her temptingly to sleep.  But she fought off these urges and began to focus. 

_ ‘We all have a range of sensitivity.  Some are wider than others. Some stretch out further than others.  It is a matter of focus, control, and determination. When starting out, it is best to search for nearby, familiar presences, before reaching further.’ _

First she found Shippou.  A smile crept across her face to see the small bundle of energy beside her.  Kagome continued outward, following one presence to the next as though following a trail of breadcrumbs.  The growing spirits of life in Kaede’s garden seemed to sense her peering in on them and she felt their blushes of embarrassment.  Outward further. There was mild surprise when she found the spirit living in her damaged car, and when her mind touched it she felt a surge of complaint, urging her to have repairs done soon and she chuckled from where she lay, somewhat pleased to find the grumpy spirit that had taken her on many, many road trips and excursions.  It was tiring, stretching her senses and focus outside of herself and she was tempted to end this experiment for the night. But there was one spirit she wanted to find. One that was somewhere in the rough vicinity, or at least she hoped he was.

Even before Kaede had sat her down and coached her through the practice of extending her spiritual powers outward to sense the presences that existed in the objects around her, she could sense them.  So when that utterly and devastatingly strong presence appeared before them that day, the special signature of that spirit had imprinted strongly in her mind and it was unflinchingly proud, and achingly familiar.  She knew she’d recognize it anywhere.

She was beginning to perspire into her bedsheets and her hair stuck to her neck and tickled uncomfortably as she tried to keep her breathing even and deep.  She was nearing the edges of her range now, further than she had ever gone before in search of this presence. She faltered, hiccuped, her mind almost tumbling back into her body before stabilizing, like a plane hit by turbulence before evening back out into steady flight.  And then she practically tripped over the spirit she’d been seeking.

_ Sesshoumaru!   _

Kagome couldn’t be sure if the demon lord could explicitly hear her thoughts across this medium, but she was pretty sure he could sense her ‘intent’.  She could tell he was surprised, and then annoyed, and then she was deathly frightened by the cold, black malice he directed toward her for her boldness.  She pressed him one more time, praying he would humor her, before her strength and nerves gave out and she sat up abruptly on her bed, gasping for air as sweat poured down her back.  

“What’s wrong, Kagome?” A pair of wide, innocent green eyes peered up at her from the darkness of her room.  “Did you have a nightmare?”

The young woman swallowed with difficulty, vaguely wondering if her escapade into the farthest reaches of her powers had been wise.  She tried to smile reassuringly at the little fox kit, patting his head before getting out of bed and changing into fresh pajamas. Her weariness from the whole exercise should have helped her sleep, but she was haunted by visions of Inuyasha’s battered and bloodied body and her heart ached at the loss of the familiar comforting presence.  She’d tried before, to seek him out within her range of sensitivity but he was not there. The pulsing life that cuddled against her was bolstering and helped remind her of the larger warm body she loved to lean on. It was her turn to rescue him now, and the thought helped strengthen her, and braced her for the oncoming hurdles that would surely arrive tomorrow.  

_ Inuyasha…  Hold on just a little longer... _

… 

_ The sun was hot and the grass was cool and stretching out his great long body over the dew and under the golden rays was good and he groaned a long, contented, sigh of a groan.  A soft, gentle presence was beside him and he made no move to threaten it away. Her presence was natural to him, meant to be with him, and he leaned against her, arching his neck and pressing the top of his head up to beg a rub, a scratch, one of those gratifying massages her magical fingers were so adept at.  There was a peace that settled around them whenever they lay together, enjoying the sunlight or marveling at the stars. Pressed together for warmth on a cool, spring night, or sprawled out and sticky against a hay bale, happily exhausted after a day of work. The sweetness of that time, the tenderness that seemed to swell inside him.   _

A loud, reverberating clang and sudden rush of harsh artificial light jarred him out of the dream.  Hunger returned to gnaw at his ribcage, and bruises remembered their cranky complaints. A gargoyle of a demon entered his cage, its stench thrusting the last, fleeting remnants of memory far from his mind and he growled at the tormentor.  The grotesque, dirty face laughed above him in the flickering electric light.

“Save it for the ring, dirty half-breed,” the creature said.  With rough, callous movements, the bent, decrepit shape yanked hard on the chain around the once magnificent white mane and the dog gagged, choking against the bite of the hard, rough iron.  The haggard mind within his dirty, white skull groaned to life, frenzied as an instinctual wave of rage rushed through him. The large, white body thrashed angrily, protesting the abuse, and a loud, intimidating growl was cut off as an apathetic whip created an painful, red welt across his muzzle.  Another rough yank, and another, and then it registered in the dog’s brain that he was being lead, dragged, to the opening at the end of his row of cages.

The noise was deafening and his mind recoiled even as his body was dragged toward the bright light at the end of the dark tunnel.  The metal chain bit cruelly into his neck and threatened to crush his windpipe. His breath came out as a desperate wheeze and the growl that was building was strangled in his throat.  Wave upon wave of stench assaulted his sensitive nose and it drove him to a frenzy. Blood and entrails, pain and anguish, death. The air was thick with these heavy odors and his entire body shuddered as it was brought closer and closer to the mouth of this cavernous prison.

“My demons and demonesses!” A loud, flamboyant booming voice echoed through the space.  Inuyasha dug all four paws into the ground in a last flailing attempt to stop the forward progression.  “Are you ready for the first round of our tournament?!”

The roar of thousands of voices rang loudly in his ears and for a moment, it disoriented him.  It had been many years, more than a century, since he’d last been within such a concentrated collection of demons.  The youki around him was intense and electric and his fur stood on end in reaction to the assault on his senses. The sleeping demon within him began to rouse as his human side was overcome.

“But first!” The announcer’s over exaggerated voice continued, quieting the crowd, “A little pre-games entertainment!”

His body was launched forward by his neck, the chains pinching and yanking, and his body tried to howl its pain even as the pressure against his throat stopped all sounds from escaping.  A powerful, white light was aimed in his direction and it was many moments before he was able to take stock of his change in surrounding. 

“Who here remembers the legends of Inu no Taisho?” The voice’s singsong shifts between whining high pitches and random falls into a deep bass confused his ears, “The greatest demon to walk the lands?  I present for your entertainment, the half breed son himself! Brought low by a human witch and now nothing more than a mongrel to kick in the streets!”

The crowd erupted in jeers and laughter and shouting.  By the time Inuyasha was able to blink away the stars in his vision, his head ached with screeching voices all calling for his blood.  The platform he’d been thrown onto was elevated over a deep, dark pit from which rose the noxious, stomach churning scent of rotted flesh and corroding metal.  For a brief moment, he was thankful for the meager meals he’d been given until that point, for the involuntary heaving in his gut produced only a mouthful of bile, and it dripped through his heavily panting jaws and onto the ground.  The sight of his discomfort buoyed the crowd and they roared with laughter. After the spasms in his gut finally eased, he was startled to detect a human scent from the crowd around him but did not have enough time to process this realization before the booming voice was back.

“Now, it’s only fair to pit beast against beast,” the announcer continued, “So, what do you make of this as the opponent for the evening?  Cast your bets now folks!”

Another spotlight was lit and across from him, Inuyasha could make out a great dark shape.  The heart within his silver white chest was beating heavily, buzzing, as it realized what was about to happen.  The beast before him rose on its hind legs and bellowed an enraged roar that shook the platform he stood on. The human within him balked while the demon swelled in response.  Despite the tight grip of his curse condemning him to face his foe in the form of his four legged cousins, his claws lengthened and his fangs grew sharp, and what little of his youki that could be called forward began to crystallize inside him.  No more thoughts of where he was or why. No more daydreams of soft hands and bubbling laughter to fend off the cold reality of his chains and tormentors. His thoughts focused down to a single, concentrated, mindless task. Now it was time to fight.  Now it was time to survive.

… 

Hitomiko was in for quite a shock when she neared Kaede’s home the next morning.  Even those with limited spiritual senses, or were actively avoiding such sensitivity, could feel the strength of its youki as it rolled off in waves from the proud, unearthly being.  Instantly, her guard was up, and she rushed to get to the house, muttering a prayer that she was not too late.

To say that Kaede had been surprised at her early morning guests was a supreme understatement.  Not only that the young woman renting out her guest house had managed such a feat, but that the daiyoukai she’d contacted actually turned up the next morning!  It took several seconds of disbelieved gaping before she was able to collect herself and hush the annoying squawking toad of an imp that berated her for her rudeness as she began to invite the unexpected trio in.

Yes, trio.

A rather bewildering part of the surprise of it all was the fact that there was a tiny, human girl-child with them.  Alive. And positively enamored with the silver demon.

Kagome had to admit some confusion to see the small, familiar face at Kaede’s doorway.  Even Shippou popped out from behind her shoulder to peer down at the scrappy little thing and Kagome’s heart melted to see the absolute trust the little girl had for the otherwise petrifyingly frightful demon. Her mouth opened unthinkingly and she was about to voice her question when a rampaging vehicle turned sharply around the corner of the block and started careening toward them, a very, very concerned priestess at the steering wheel.

Lord Sesshoumaru had only to narrow his eyes, and priestess Hitomiko paused in her assault, took a breath to gather her bearings, and cautiously stepped out of her car, coughing upon inhaling the smoke from her abrupt halt.  When her eyes met the stormy, grey, stubborn things she’d spend the last couple of weeks sparring with, something in those swirling eyes made her guard rise up sky high.

“I’m going after Inuyasha.”

Hitomiko gaped at Kagome.   _ What do you mean, you’re going after Inuyasha?   _ Her mind cried in dismay.

Kagome’s pert lips tightened into a thin line.  “I told you,” she said, advancing forward, “You can either help me, or get out of my way.”

“And what makes you believe this Sesshoumaru will be helping you?”

One silken line from the baritone voice and all heads turned.  Kagome steadied herself with a breath, through her nose and released through her mouth and before the instinctual, primitive fear could rise any further up her throat, she spoke with whatever gall she had.

“You came,” she answered him, her bluff painfully obvious to those around her but despite the waver in her voice, the determination behind her eyes was enough to gain a begrudging admiration from the age-old demon.

“The fact that you came in the first place, and secondly, the fact that you haven’t killed me yet.”  Kagome continued, a shameless audacity taking root inside of her from the sheer exhilaration of addressing such a powerful spirit with such frankness.  Kagome glanced down at the shy child that stood half hidden behind the expensive robes. A genuine smile softened her face as, for a moment, her instincts of caring for the lost and the abandoned surfaced briefly.

“You’ve obviously come here to make some sort of a deal,” she said, her voice smoothing out unconsciously, taking on a soft coo as she spoke, as if addressing the child and not the demon.  “I need your help rescuing Inuyasha and there’s something you want to ask of me in exchange.”

The green imp from before sputtered at the offense of a mere human presuming such things, but it was a shy young voice that carried the conversation forward and captured everyone’s attention.

“I-is that fluffy white doggy in trouble?”

At the sound of the soft, wispy voice, Kagome couldn’t help herself and knelt down in front of the girl.  The others looked on while the budding priestess answered the question seriously.

“Do you remember Inuyasha, Rin?” 

The dark little head nodded, her fists tight around the folds of the smooth embroidered silk.

“Some very bad people took Inuyasha away, and I want to ask Lord Sesshoumaru to help rescue him.”

Wide, bright eyes stared back at her, a swirl a fear and concern bubbling upward.  Kagome knew she was getting the assistance she wanted when she saw how her words affected the young girl and how Rin’s reaction drew out Sesshoumaru.

“That’s enough standing for this old lady,” a gravel voice sounded from the side.  Kaede stepped forward and gestured toward her living room. “Have some compassion for these old bones and let us take this discussion inside.”

… 

The blood that ran over his tongue and flooded his senses was hot and burned him as he swallowed.  With a final crunch, his adversary was no more. Of course not. No mortal creature could best him.  For he was not a mortal creature, and there was within him, a tenacious grip to the slippery thread of life that was given him, and even if his mind was lost in the craze of battle, his every instinct screamed for him to fight and survive.  And mindlessly, that was what he did. 

The terrible screams and shouts from the stands around him hardly registered in his mind.  One more foe, one more day. An entire existence whittled down to a daily basic struggle, to be the last one standing.  The clink of his chain started a Pavlovian reaction, muscles bracing against the unavoidable yank that followed. Jeers and taunts flew downward at him, ignored, as his body was hurled from side to side, before he was dragged back to his cold, dark cell.  

In the quiet that followed, the gaunt, grey beast would slowly break free of the craze and the rage and his mind would return, trembling to his current state of being.  There would be horror, aghast at another dispatched life. Neither of them had deserved to be there and both wanted to live and be free. And as the horror numbed, more wanderings.  The burning in his muscles would ease, the hot ache of his wounds ebbed, the hard edge of his hunger would melt away. The mind was always free. It wandered loosely, meager daydreams at first.  A faint memory, warmth, and a soft, soft hand against his head. It would shift, reaching down, gently stroke his face, carefully trace the proud contours of his nose and mouth, then return upward, over his cheeks and find his ears and the firm, confident fingers would gently press down.  The muscles in his jaws could relax, the tightness in his shoulders softened. And then more concrete memories. How good it felt to rest his heavy head in her hands. The comfort it was to hold her body close as his powerful legs launched them high into the air. This he never had before. In all his years of wandering, somehow, the sweet solace of memory never sang so strongly in his mind.  

And unlike before, when his soul gave in to the mindless, thrashing beast of instincts and basic urges, this delicate thread of sanity dangled tantalizing before him, a lifeline, that could draw him back and remind him of a place he had been learning to call home.

…

“The demon female had a fan, you said?”

The golden eyed demon stared at her and the narrowed gaze sent a chill up her spine that she struggled to suppress.  A difficult swallow, a fortifying breath. 

“Yeah,” Kagome answered, “a big red and white fan…”

It was brief, but the flash of recognition that flew across the demon’s face galvanized her. This was a lead!

“Do you know who this demon was?”

Sesshoumaru turned his stoic face toward Hitomiko who flinched while trying to hold the golden gaze.

“Your priestess mentor already knows the identity of the demon that took your hanyou.”

Several thoughts processed in her mind at once.   _ ‘Can’t he just give me a straight answer?  Why does everyone call Inuyasha  _ **_my_ ** _ hanyou?  Gosh, does this guy ever blink?’ _  But most chiefly at the forefront of her thoughts was an angry outburst.

“You  _ knew _ who took Inuyasha?!”  Kagome’s voice was thunderous as a pang of betrayal ran rampant through her heart.  She stood above the older priestess and trembled there as she tried to contain her anger.  All those nights haunted by nightmares of his unknown fate. All the mornings missing his comforting presence.  All the arguing over her meditation lessons. Hitomiko’s lips were a stiff, grim line as she slowly turned her head up to face Kagome.

“You’re not the only one running from your fate, Kagome,” she said.  “If I lead you to Naraku, my life is forfeit.”

The room was silent and Kagome felt the anger within her freeze as she tried to understand what Hitomiko had just said.  Kaede’s tea kettle had a wonderful sense of timing and the shrill whistle grated on everyone’s ears before the old woman was able to waddle into the kitchen to shut off the stove.  Shippou shifted uncomfortably from Kagome’s shoulder, reminding her that there were children present. Taking advantage of the distraction, she turned to the little kit.

“Hey Shippou,” she said, gathering attention from the rest of the room, “Will you be a good big brother and take Rin to get some snacks?  Why don’t you show her your toys?”

Wide green eyes glanced worriedly at the tall silver demon that hovered over the human girl and gulped.  When Kagome turned her eyes to Sesshoumaru’s, he blinked, much to the young woman’s relief, before casting his gaze down to the girl that continued to stay half-hidden behind him.

“Go with the fox, Rin.”

The girl seemed reluctant until Shippou crept boldly to the middle of the room.

“Hi Rin,” he said cautiously, keeping one eye on the daiyoukai, “Remember me?”

The pop and puff of smoke surprised her and she gasped, but her face quickly brightened in delight to see the little red dog she’d played with at the park so many weeks ago and she more readily followed Shippou into the kitchen after that. Kaede returned with a steaming tray of mugs and Kagome shifted her attention back to Hitomiko.

“Ok,” she said with a sigh, taking a seat next to the older woman, “What, exactly, do you mean by ‘your life is forfeit’, and who is Naraku?”

The priestess’s chest expanded in a long, slow intake, and collapsed with a whoosh.  She suddenly lost several years in her stature and her straight back slumped as the sigh rushed out.  She looked up at the expectant faces and took a breath before dropping her gaze back down to her lap before speaking.

“The demons that attacked you and took Inuyasha were spawned from the body of a demon called Naraku,” Hitomiko said, “He often goes by a human identity:  Kagewaki Hitomi.”

Kagome frowned, the name sounded familiar.

“He is a malicious spirit with immense power and great cunning.  When I was a child, he felt threatened by my spiritual potential and attempted to end my life.  When he failed, he prophesied that one day I will seek him out myself, and then my doom will be sealed.”

Hitomiko’s pale fists tightened in her lap as she relived the memory that altered the course of her life, a tremor of fear coiling around her heart.

“A sage woman we consulted corroborated his prediction.  When I sensed his presence inside the two demons attacking you, I knew it was time for the prophecy to be realized.”

The room was silent as Hitomiko explained what the spiritual community knew of Naraku and the foreseen events that appeared to lay before them.  He was an infamous figure in the spiritually aware community and several of the rare meetings between gifted humans and demon lords had convened regarding some mischief or tragedy he’d caused.  The centuries seemed to strengthen him and the power she felt in the two demons that had attacked Kagome went beyond what her memory of Naraku was. After she finished, she finally raised her head, this time to stare sincerely into Kagome’s face.

Kagome nibbled at her lip, processing the new information.  It was quiet save for Kaede noisily sipping her tea. There was a giggle in the distance accompanied by an excited voice explaining the intricacies of whatever toy Shippou had pulled out.  The normal sounds of children playing pulled Kagome’s mind onto another topic.

“So… going off topic here but,” she began, turning to head to stare boldly at Inuyasha’s brother, “What’s with the little girl?”

Oddly enough, it was the little green demon that squeaked in response to her question, shrinking into himself and trying to become small and unnoticeable. 

“Jaken,” the smooth, cold voice seemed loud in the quiet room.  The toady face gulped and peered cautiously at his demon lord. “Explain the girl and your stupidity.”

Four sets of eyes bored into the imp demon.  A nervous sweat began to collect on his bald green head and he tittered nervously before collecting himself up enough to speak

“Ahh…,” Jaken said, “W-well, Master Sesshoumaru graciously made a donation to the children’s shelter, ah, specifically calling out the human girl, Rin.  He’d taken an interest in her during a charity event. I mistakenly thought it would please him to acquire her…”

An awkward silence stretched out as the bumbling imp’s voice squeaked into silence.  Kaede hid her grin of amusement behind her tea mug while Hitomiko and Kagome frowned incredulously.

“So…,” Kagome ventured when it was obvious the green demon had said all he would say, “Is the reason you’re willing to hear me out because… you want me to take care of Rin?”

Sesshoumaru’s face was a frozen mask while he spoke but Kagome was certain there was a trace of exasperation in his demeanor.  

“Rin’s upbringing has requirements this Sesshoumaru cannot be bothered to see to.”

Kagome continued frowning as she tried to decipher what it was that the demon wanted from her.

“Does that mean you want us to take her off your hands?  You want her to live here with us?”

“Rin will continue to reside with this Sesshoumaru.”

His voice brooked no argument and another stiff silence stretched out.  By now, it was Kagome’s demeanor that had taken on an obvious look of exasperation.

“Talk straight with me here.  You want me to babysit her for you or what?” 

Kaede coughed lightly into her tea while Hitomiko hid her mouth behind a hand.  Faintly, a muscle twitched on the demon lord’s face as he brought his pride around to admitting his need in the child rearing department.

“That is a colloquial statement of what this Sesshoumaru requires.”

Kagome had to bite back an exasperated snort.  Hitomiko, however, had herself under control and so spoke up.

“Is your staff unable to see to the needs of your human ward?”

What could have been a beleaguered sigh escaped the great youkai.  “Despite the exceedingly proficient prowess of this Sesshoumaru’s household, human needs were not at the forefront of selection criteria.”

“I imagine your staff must frighten the poor child,” Kaede added, her face controlled and no longer wrinkled in humor.  Her eyes maintained the spark of laughter however, which turned to surprise at the daiyoukai’s next remark.

“Rin does not bear any fear towards this Sesshoumaru’s staff.  However it is not prudent for a human child to be so averse to human company.”

Hitomiko frowned at the statement while Kagome’s eyes puckered as she recalled her first meeting with the thin little girl.  Her face brightened as she turned to smile at the demon lord.

“I’d be happy to help take care of Rin,” she said, “After you help me find Inuyasha.”

The tall, silver haired demon nodded and stood.  “You will be contacted when this Sesshoumaru has located your hanyou.”

“He’s your own brother, dude,” Kagome muttered under her breath as they all began to head to the door.  Rin scampered to Sesshoumaru’s side, shyly waving goodbye to Shippou who reclaimed his perch on Kagome’s shoulder.  Kagome sighed in relief when their sleek car disappeared down the street.

“Don’t think you’ve escaped your lessons for today, Kagome,” Hitomiko’s wry voice came from behind.  Kagome jumped and turned a guilty face toward her teacher and Hitomiko was inclined to roll her eyes.  Their lesson that day was brief, much to Kagome’s relief. She and Kaede both had come to the conclusion that more offensive skills would need to be gained before a successful rescue mission could be carried out, and most of the afternoon was dedicated to deciding what weapons Kagome would be able to learn in the shortest amount of time.

…

“Kagome?” Shippou asked from his seat at the dinner table.  Kagome turned curious gray eyes to the young fox kit as she set down his dinner and moved to sit in front of her own.

“Yeah?”

“Why are you trying so hard to get Inuyasha back?”  Kagome looked startled by the question, looking closer at Shippou’s curious, open expression.  

“Why are you asking?” She asked in response, “Don’t you want to save Inuyasha?”

Shippou pushed a pea around on his plate, his little face twisting as he nibbled his lip. 

“Humans don’t like demons,” he said, stating it like a given fact.  It was a fact of life that he’d been told since infancy. Like oil and water, their two races were never meant to mix.  “Humans hate half demons even more. Humans don’t go saving half-breeds.”

The concerned, disheartened frown on Kagome’s face was an outward manifestation of the heartbreak she felt for Inuyasha and others like him.  She dropped her eyes to her own, as of yet untouched, plate as she tried to formulate an answer that would make sense to the kit.

“Inuyasha is our friend,” she said slowly, “he’s part of our family.”

Again, Shippou’s confused, innocent expression caught her attention.  He seemed to genuinely take in this assertion and try to integrate it with his understanding of the world.  His comprehension struggled and puzzled over her declaration.

“But,” he said with a frown, “half-breeds don’t have families.”

“Shippou,” Kagome said, taking a gulp of water, “do you like Inuyasha?”

Green eyes held hers briefly in surprise.  It was a question he’d honestly never thought to ask himself.  He contemplated his interactions with the grumbling cursed hanyou before shrugging, “He’s a half-breed.”

“But what do you think of him as a person?”  Kagome pressed, “He’s alright, isn’t he?”

Shippou pouted down at his plate, accidentally springing the pea out and onto the floor.  Kagome decided to ignore the distraction for now and waited patiently for the demon child to answer.  “I guess so,” the kit replied, “He’s really grumpy all the time, but he’s ok.”

“How bout me?” The young woman asked, a soft smile growing on her face.

“Of course I like you!” Shippou exclaimed emphatically, “You’re nice, and you play with me and feed me and take care of me!”

“And if someone came to take me away, would you try to rescue me?”

Kagome giggled at Shippou as his orange bangs bobbed up and down in time with his vigorous nodding.  She shifted to the side of the table and opened her arms in invitation. The kit wasted no time and immediately crawled into her lap and snuggled against her belly.  She laughed at his following declaration.

“I’d make ‘em eat so much foxfire!  They’re big fat heads would explode!”

“Even though I’m human, and you’re a demon?”

“Uh-huh!  You’re the only family I have!”

Kagome gave the sweet little kit a tight hug before releasing him to look down seriously into his face.

“I like Inuyasha, a lot,” she said to him, “He’s saved my life, several times, he listens to me, and supports me when I need a shoulder to lean on.  He makes me feel safe.”

Kagome gently stroked the downy orange hair, smiling as she saw understanding creep into those bright green eyes.

“You’re not demons or half-breeds to me,” Kagome said, “You’re people.  Two people that I happen to care about very, very much.”

“We’re… your family?” The shy little voice asked, hope evident in the small face.

Kagome’s heart felt warm and she playfully pinched the little pert nose, giggling with Shippou as he batted at her hands.

“Yup,” she said gently, “You’re my family.”

“And that’s why we’re going to save Inuyasha,” Shippou declared with determination, not a shred of doubt in his voice.  Kagome looked down proudly at him. She snuggled her nose down against his neck and blew a raspberry, making him squeal in delight.

“Mhmm,” she said, “I want my family safe and sound, at home here with me.”

After Kagome tucked Shippou into bed that night, she crept back down to the kitchen.  Her heart battled several waves of different emotions and she pulled out a can of beer and sat down on her porch, gazing up at the starry sky.  She tried not to feel it, but pity was strong in her heart as she thought about Inuyasha and Shippou’s declaration earlier at dinner. 

_ Half-breeds don’t have families. _

From what little she’d been learning from Inuyasha, she guessed he was unlikely to stomach being pitied very well and so she tried to wrangle her feelings about him into a different direction.  She wanted him with her, needed to feel him close by. There was something steadying about his presence that she never realized she needed before. Kagome hugged her knees to her chest and tried to comfort herself.

“Hold on…,” she muttered to herself, “Hold on just a little longer…”

…

It was hard to know when the day ended and the night began.  There was only a continuously rotating cycle of sleep, feeding, fighting, and sleeping.  While he gradually adjusted to his new reality, Inuyasha’s mind was unfettered and slowly began to turn to thoughts of escape.  The heavy collar and chain around his neck was never taken off and greatly reduced his chances of a successful jailbreak. He needed to seek out a way to untether himself first before he could race for freedom.

The human scent he noted during his first battle persisted in the crowd every time he fought and he grew to recognize it clearly.  Now, as he reluctantly followed the demon beast handler toward the fighting platform, his golden eyes scanned the crowd as soon as the jeering faces came into view.  The jostling and gesticulating of the crowd made it hard to focus but there was a flash of gold that caught his attention. The lanky, beaten down dog narrowed his eyes to glimpse the face again.

There!

Deep indigo eyes stared back at him from a grim, serious face.  The stare was direct, with a note of urgency in the human male’s face.  Golden rings glinted from the man’s ears and the wag of a ponytail waved from behind his neck.  The man seemed out of place and the fighting ring contender tried to analyze the earnest expression as he was lead to the spot light.  The human face frowned, seemed to say something at him, and raised a gloved fist in a gesture that seemed to be intended as encouragement.  Inuyasha blinked his golden eyes, shook himself heavily and licked his lips. There was something wrong with this human’s scent. He turned his attention forward, deciding it was unlikely that this man could possibly help him, and he scanned the fighting platform, noting nothing amiss and reluctantly admitted to himself that he would not find a route to freedom today.

“What a treat for you today!  A classic rivalry between cat and dog!”

Something was amiss.  The booming voice of the announcer had a particularly gleeful pitch.  The creature that faced him at the opposite end of the fighting platform was small, and for a second, he was thrown into confusion by the wide, red eyes of his latest foe.  And then… this scent!

Instantly transported to a place of open, green fields, and sleepy lumbering shapes that mooed and grunted as they were fed.  Inuyasha stared disbelievingly at the little feline creature in front of him and it seemed to sense the question his eyes were asking.  The kitten mewed, then looked up and to the side and Inuyasha’s wide golden eyes found a familiar face in a window overlooking to the stadium.  Gagged and in obvious distress, Sango’s frightened brown eyes stared back at him, mirroring his shock. He glanced back at the demon cat, then back to Sango, and a terrible, sick twist in his gut started to develop.

“What’s this!  Our combatants know each other?”  The announcer exclaimed, perhaps a hint of confusion in his voice.  There was a wave of shouting from the stands and Inuyasha chose to ignore the crowds to step closer to the little creature.  He had his head lowered and licked his nose furtively, hoping his skinny bulk wasn’t too threatening to the young feline. The little tan creature was bold and stepped right up to him.  Having spent enough time with Sango’s large, rambunctious dogs on the ranch, Kirara knew how to read a dog. She sniffed his nose and sat back and mewed again, this time plaintive and desperate.  She did not want to be here.

_ ‘Keh, me neither, cat.’ _

A muted, buffeting sound came from the mic before that annoying voice came back.

“Yeah, sounds good,” the tail end of a conversation echoed through the space before returning to its flamboyant and obnoxious lilt, “Allllllrighty folks!  Grab your seats and get ready for a big one. Since our guests tonight seem to know each other, let’s make it a threesome!”

Behind him, Inuyasha heard a creak and a jangle of chains and he turned to see an enormous demon bear, mad with pain and rage, thundering down the archway toward them.  Kirara hissed, the fur of her fluffy mane bristling and Inuyasha felt his own involuntary reaction to the oncoming threat. 

Sango stared down at the scene in terror as the two familiar creatures below faced the giant, red-eyed bear in unison.  The gag that roughly bound her mouth prevent clear words, but her throat screamed at what she saw. A dark snicker behind her drew a chill up her spine and she whirled around, losing her balance as the tethers around her hands and feet prevent the freedom of movement to catch her fall and she tumbled to the ground.

“Now, my dear,” a dark, sinister voice said from the shadows, “This would not have been necessary if you’d handed over that land willingly.”

…

The long black car came to a halt.  A pair of concerned gray eyes peered out, unnerved by the quiet, remote location and the inky, sickly feeling she was getting from the surrounding fields.  Her stomach was writhing with nausea from both her nervousness and her spiritual senses. A monstrosity of a man approached them and spoke with the driver of the vehicle.  Hitomiko squeezed Kagome’s hand to still the nervous fidgeting that the younger woman couldn’t seem to control. A gruff, affirmative grunt came from the demon in disguise and the hulking figured turned to open the doors for the two women.  The building they’d stopped at was an unassuming structure, an old maintenance shed that once serviced the dilapidated antennae behind it. Both women gulped as the door was opened for them, revealing a dark stairway underground. The atmosphere was thick and electric.  Kagome’s senses were nearly overwhelmed as they moved past the guard at the entrance and cautiously made their way down. With this overload of demonic ki was making it hard for her concentrate and there was no hope of trying to seek out Inuyasha’s presence with her fully saturated radar.  Kagome swallowed with difficulty as she moved through the dark hallways with Hitomiko at her side. Aside from offering information and assistance at the entrance of this strange, demonic, underground fighting ring, Sesshoumaru had refused direct assistance in their activities, stating coldly that they’d only agreed on his aid in locating her hanyou, not retrieving him, and the two women were left to carry out their rescue mission alone.  The priestess placed a calming hand on her back and Kagome tried to breathe evenly, her hands nervously gripping the enchanted talisman tied to her hip. 

She’d been astonished by the show of powers when Hitomiko and Kaede worked to disguise the traditional long bow down to the appearance of keychain charm.  Grateful her mother had once signed her up for lessons in the traditional Japanese weapon, she felt a rush of comfort to have the weapon at her side. The pair continued to press forward, following the roar of a distant crowd.  A loud echoing voice from a megaphone reached their ears.

“Allllllrighty folks!  Grab your seats and get ready for a big one…”

Kagome’s heart thudded painfully in her chest as she forced her feet forward.  A shuffle in the hallway in front of them, a jingle. Then a human looking face burst forward, deep, deep blue eyes urgently staring at the two women.

“Shh!” The human figure whispered, “This way!”

Kagome took a moment or two to ponder why this person seemed so familiar to her.  A glance at his wrist and suddenly she knew.

“ _ Miroku?!” _ Kagome exclaimed in a barely contained whisper, “What on earth or you doing here???”

Miroku looked startled and stared at Kagome’s face.  Hitomiko froze in middle of casting a barrier, initially believing the stranger to have ill intent.

“You… you’re Prof Higurashi’s daughter…!  Kagome, was it?” Miroku said with disbelief, finally recognizing the face that was plastered all over his professor’s office walls.  “What on earth are  _ you _ doing here?  And with such a strong spiritual aura?  And who is this lovely lady?”

“This is no time for pleasantries,” Hitomiko said sharply, “We are here for a hanyou dog demon, have you seen him?”

Miroku was silent for a moment and Kagome felt a surge of hope when she saw the look of recognition on his face.  His voice was cut off by a loud uproar from the crowd behind him. He muttered a quick curse under his breath before bring up his arms to usher to two women forward.

“The hanyou has been fighting in the pit for days,” Miroku whispered harshly, “Today, he’s facing off against a demon cat and a demon bear.  The cat belongs to a human named Sango. I’m here because I’m trying to rescue her.”

Kagome stumbled mid stride and gaped at Miroku, her heart frozen in the back of her throat.

“C-could you repeat that?!”

* * *

 

A/N:  Hope you all enjoyed!  Thanks for reading!


	12. A Places that Shapes You, and Twists You, and Molds You

#  **Forever Home - The Girl**

~Kitty

_ “Out of this pack-persecution he learned two important things: how to take care of himself in a mass-fight against him; and how, on a single dog, to inflict the greatest amount of damage in the briefest space of time.”  _ _   
_ _ ― Jack London, White Fang _

* * *

 

###  **Chapter 12:  A place that shapes you and twists you and molds you**

“C-could you repeat that?”

Miroku didn’t have much chance to clarify.  Soon they rounded a corner and were engulfed by a throng of excited, shouting bodies.  They were shapes and sizes Kagome was not prepared for and she practically choked on her own tongue as her mind registered the horns and tentacles and assortment of other distinctly non human features. Hitomiko had to grab her by the shoulders and physically steer her through the crowd.  Personal space was rudely invaded, sneers erupted nearby as demons joked with each other over which of them would have the first taste of the human offerings. The excited youki in the space was buzzing at the upper reaches of her tolerances. Kagome thought she would vomit over the dark, malicious auras that swirled around her and it was all she could do to keep her aura and the jewel suppressed in order to evade unnecessary attention.  The ground she tread on felt sticky under her boots and the sweat that collected behind her shoulder blades was not just in reaction to the hot, muggy air. Miroku eventually guided them to a small opening in the crowd where they could see what everyone was shouting at and the scene that met her eyes made her cry out in heartbroken dismay.

…

_ It was dark and he was very, very cold.  It would be his first new moon without his mother and his little heart pounded in terror as he tried to get the tree to absorb his body.  The metal around his neck clinked traitorously when he shifted and he struggled to hold up the heavy chains in his arms. He’d used the last of his waning demon strength to tear the steel bindings from the wall before making a desperate dash to the woods.  His mother had told him to never reveal his human night to anyone. He had to obey his mother. Torchlight glinted off the nearby leaves and foliage. Angry voices rose and fell. _

_ “Find the demon half breed.”  “Kill it.” “Kill the monster!” _

_ The little boy stopped breathing, afraid that even the smallest sound would give away his position.  The small, fragile figure trembled and tried to ignore the stinging around his neck where the hard cuff bit into his flesh.  He was holding back sobs, thinking of his mother’s arms so hard he could almost feel them. Around him, the very air he breathed seemed to mock him.  There was an eruption of screams in the distance, thrashing, racing footsteps, and then silence. Such a cold, terrifying silence. Chancing a peak, he poked his little dark-haired head out from his hiding place within the roots of the old tree.  Before him, dazzling in the moonless night, a tall, silver-haired man stood regally staring down at him, his expression neutral but his eyes very, very cold.  _

_ “Disgraceful…” _

_ The deep baritone of the stranger’s voice vibrated through him and the little figure cowered before the unearthly figure.  Suddenly, he was in the air, for the had demon grabbed him, roughly, by the chains around his neck and lifted him up to inspect the trembling child.  Weak hands clutched at the hard metal that scraped against his jaw bone. He couldn’t hold back the whimper and the golden eyed man’s face distorted briefly with a venomous hatred that shot through the his small, terrified heart like cold lightening.  The man’s eyes flashed with a fleeting emotion before the child found himself in flying through the air as the demon flung him into the nearby river.  _

_ The bite and clang of steel shackles was an ever present curse over his life.  The heavy chains he bore as a child after his mother’s death might have been the first time he experienced the raw hatred and fear human society had for him, but it certainly wasn’t the last.  His life became an endless migration from one temporary respite to the next. A ceaseless cycle of fleeting freedom followed by crushing oppression followed him, each successive captive state coming closer and closer to breaking his spirit. _

_ When he met her, he thought his days of wandering might have finally come to an end.  The lure of the power that hung around her neck was nearly irresistible, but it was not his nature to cut down the life of that which had not yet harmed him, and he lurked in the shadows for weeks, watching her, longing, craving, yearning. _

_ His wrists and ankles still bore the evidence of his latest escape from captivity and he stuffed leaves and grasses into the steel joints to keep silent.  For all his stealth, it eventually became evident that she was aware of his presence. There was a boundary between the two of them, stretching out a great distance.  At first it was he that maintained it. With superhuman senses and a super human sense of mistrust, he initially maintained a distance that kept him out of her firing range, all the while observing her daily routine, coming to recognize the faces of the villagers, getting to know their plights and joys.  As curiosity and a tender little desire for companionship grew inside him, the distance grew shorter and it was her turn to enforce the distance between them.  _

_ There. _

_ Stop there. _

_ Encroach no further. _

_ It was many, many weeks before the distance shrank to a size that permitted conversation. She was curious about this spirit that had taken up residence in the forest and watched her.  His observance of her activities unnerved her initially, and she hoped he would enter her range so she could be rid of the nagging presence. And then, slowly, the quiet, unobtrusive eyes following her throughout the day became just another aspect of her life, something she began to take for granted.  Another season passed and the seed of curiosity grew in tandem with his and finally, they stood across from each other, she in the sunlight and he in the darkness of the forest, golden eyes shining. _

_ The day was bright and the air was sweet and the yellow, softening lens of memory overlaid the scene with a saccharine taste as the echo of their heartbeats pulsed quietly in their ears.  The first, awkward words were stiff and tense.  _

_ “Why do you lurk in the shadows, half-demon?” _

_ Words did not come easily to a throat that did not converse often.  His throat constricted, his mind went blank. Eventually, the only response he could manage was nothing more than a rush of air. _

_ “Keh…” _

_ “What are your intentions, for you to impose your presence here for so many seasons?” _

_ The silence that answered her afforded no satisfaction for her curiosity.   _

_ “How are you called?”  Her question hung in the air and the alien eyes seemed to consider how to answer.  The voice that emerged was deep and coarse and wracked with suspicion. _

_ “Demon, half-breed, mutt, bastard, monster, freak.”  _

_ The eyes seemed to dare her to call him any one of these names, or to choose one even worse.  Somehow, the undercurrents in his voice spoke to something inside herself and she felt her heart rise up to implore her to be kind to this creature. _

_ “But what is your name?” _

_ His expression lifted, opening up briefly in surprise.  Then it closed off again and he answered. _

_ “Inuyasha.” _

_ So his name is Inuyasha, she thought to herself, fitting.  She gave him a soft smile. _

_ “It’s nice to meet you, Inuyasha,” she told him across the distance, “My name is Kikyou.” _

_ “Keh…” he muttered, looking away.  Despite the awkwardness and the hesitation, they both felt the distance shrink away further and Kikyou noted the iron around his wrists as he moved self-consciously under her gaze. _

_ “I can release you from those enchanted shackles,” she said, her hand raised in offering.  Inuyasha flinched, for a moment she was afraid he would bolt. Interacting with him reminded her of a wounded animal, and her actions adapted unconsciously to this realization. _

_ “Come, Inuyasha,” she said gently, her hands outstretched.  It was a long moment that they stood this way, her beckoning, him hesitating, before a cautious step forward and he emerged from the forest and the sunlight caught his silver white hair and Inuyasha stood in all his illuminated, proud glory. _

_ The passing seasons saw them drift closer and closer together.  They lost themselves to the relief and flutter of each other’s company and with giddy boldness, shook off the wariness their histories had worked so hard to teach them.  There was a foolish sense of security they had when they were together, completely disregarding the looming shadows that morphed and shifted around them. There was a naive willingness to ignore the dangers they invited with their forbidden friendship. _

_ The shock of pain as her arrowhead pierced flesh was nothing compared to the hurricane of confusion that was unleashed inside him.  He turned wide, golden eyes to her, his mind open and unguarded. He could not comprehend the angry, contorted face that glared at him in hatred.  She raised another notched arrow in her longbow. Its flight seemed jagged and it shrieked as it flew towards him. Pinned down as he was, Inuyasha couldn’t do much but watch the slender missile as it sank into his flesh.  He felt his own blood drip down from the wound and it burned hot against his chest. Still, he gazed at her without aggression or rage, just pain and confusion. _

_ “What a faithful noble dog you are,” her mocking voice was grating in his ears, not like her at all. The slender red and white clad woman held the powerful stone in her fist, gripping it so tightly, her knuckles were white.  The innocently shining jewel shone brightly, almost gleefully, and Inuyasha briefly had the sense that it was laughing at him. _

_ She has betrayed you. _

_ She wants to kill you. _

_ She  _ **_hates_ ** _ you. _

_ Whispers and doubts are easy to fan into angry, wild flames and the inferno in his chest released itself with a howl.  The mind clamped shut but the damage was done. A bloody red haze fell over his consciousness and a white hot pain like nothing he’d ever felt before rent a gaping tattered hole through his heart.  It was hard to say what happened after that moment, it was hard to recall much beyond the howls and the screams, the slashing and crashing, and the lashes, the ropes, the shackles, and it was a long time before he regained himself and awoke within another prison of chains, and bars, and slamming doors.   _

_ I curse you, Inuyasha! _

_ I curse you!  I curse you! I curse you! _

_ You are mine, forever, and you will pay for your betrayal!  _

_ You belong to me and only me! _

…

It was a brutal fight.  It was savage. The roars and howls were buffeted by the racket in the crowd and Kagome felt each blow and tear the combatants landed on each other.  It was very hard to watch. And yet she couldn’t tear her eyes away. The wild abandon with which they fought. The bubble of primal terror it created inside of her.  It was a chore to remember to breathe

The dark-haired man at her side nudged the girls and gestured upward, toward a VIP box window and the churning in her stomach turned to stone and dropped to the center of the earth.  Sango’s wide, terrified eyes were haunting and the image was seared into her mind. Beside her, Kagome felt Hitomiko tense. From the edge of her periphery, she couldn’t read Hitomiko’s reaction to the added complexity this gave their mission.  Kagome clenched a fist around the charm on her belt and checked the hairpins nestled against her scalp. Her priestess mentor noticed her fidgeting and brought a hand to her shoulder to quiet her, and they both returned their attention to the platform below and the act of carnage taking place upon it.

He was a thing of wild beauty and there was something enchanting about the fearsome battle of fangs and claws.  He thrashed, he slashed, he dodged from side to side and never permitting his opponent’s wide, shaggy, kife tipped paws to make solid contact.  The demon bear’s hide was thick, yet the crazed, mindless dog parried away, working at the dense, protective fur and the heavy, loose folds of skin.  It took a long time to pierce the flesh, the rake his fangs satisfyingly through the bear’s tough muscled body. When the bear roared in pain and hot, steaming blood poured onto his face, the din from the crowd nearly drove him to distraction, barely able to right himself when the massive beast he was attacking threw him to the side like a rag.  His body had landed heavily on the ground and bones and joints protested frantically as he forced himself to stand. 

_ Fight _ .  It was the very definition of his life.   _ Fight for your life _ .

…

_ A splash of warm, foul smelling water fell cruelly across his face and he bolted upright in surprise.  The position was odd suddenly to his body and he crumpled to all fours, his head and his body aching from a thousand blows.  What happened? _

_ There was a fire in the distance, a funeral pyre.  The smells of burning flesh and muddy tears and the smoke that managed to reach him made his eyes water and he sneezed for several seconds, choking on the offensive odors that rolled his way.  When he managed to collect himself, he looked up, past the wooden bars and gazed upon the angry grey column of smoke. Who died? _

_ “It’s all your fault,” a choked voice accused, “It’s all your damned fault you mother-fucking half-breed!” _

_ He whirled around to face his accuser, confusion riding high on his face, but the man standing beside the cage hardly noticed. _

_ “She said not to kill you,” the man practically snarled at him.  Golden eyes caught sight of a long object in the man’s hand. A farming tool.  A rusty bladed sickle. “She said you needed to live and be punished for your betrayal.” _

_ Inuyasha was pressing himself back against the back wall of this ramshackle prison.  The wooden bars were hastily nailed planks that sat at odd angles and the ground had holes almost large enough to dig through to freedom.  But there was no time for digging. The face of his accuser was smudged with dirt and ash and he’d been weeping for some time, long trails running down from his eyes and a crazed, bloodshot look gave him the appearance of a demon.  But most demonic of all was the twisted expression that both grieved and raged at the same time and Inuyasha tried to keep his lips lowered over his instinctual snarl of defence. This human was not in full control of his mind.  _

_ Another man appeared behind him, and then another.  The mourners were returning from the dying pyre and setting their angry, broken-hearted eyes on the caged demon and Inuyasha watched the changing expressions with apprehension. _

_ “It’s all his fault,” they repeated over and over again, “She’s dead because of him, our village destroyed because of him.  The demon, the half-breed, the monster!” _

_ The mob was now gathered around him, every instinct inside him singing in a frantic pitch to escape.  They were closing in on him. They were going to kill him. _

_ He still hadn’t taken complete stock of his new, four legged shape, but his body responded to his mind and on instinct alone, he moved.  The wooden planks left deep, painful splinters on his nose and tongue as he tried to rip through his cage. He dodged back and danced forward, reacting as the villagers came at him swinging their sickles and pitchforks at the cage.  A crack, a man’s heavy axe fell through the ceiling and ripping a long, jagged tear over his ribs, but Inuyasha seized this chance at freedom. The chaos of the mob worked to his advantage and his eyesight helped lead him to the forest, fleeing the raging crowd of humans that shouted for his blood.  The wound on his side cried out sharply for his attention but he paid it no heed. Without a thought to what had happened or how he got there, he ran and ran and ran, the mind inside the long, canine skull buzzing in confusion and pain. And it was many hours later, as the moon dipped down and the sun slowly rose, when the winded, injured body of a large white dog collapsed beside a river bank, memory slowly returning.   _

_ ‘I curse you... !  How dare you betray me!  You belong to me!’ _

_ Weeping was not possible within a canine body and his pain and his grief was expressed by a long, lonely howl that echoed into the brightening sky and sapped the last remaining strength he had and he finally fell into dark and painless unconsciousness. _

…

His legs trembled, shaking droplets of blood from his fur.  The bear demon before him groaned as it slowly bled out, Inuyasha’s elongated claws having finally slashed through an artery that directly channeled blood from the massive creature’s heart.  The pooling red life force oozed outward slowly and touched the white dog’s toes but Inuyasha could not be bothered to notice. The crowd was screaming at him. Screaming and pointing at something behind him and he turned, his ragged, ruined face aching as he sought out whatever it was the crowd wanted him to fight next.  

The small, wide-eyed shape that huddled at the edge of the platform stared back at him and a tiny, terrified mew emerged from the kitten’s throat.  A surge of bile rose up from somewhere behind his gullet and he fought hard to keep it down. Blood ran in rivelets from his open panting jaws and he shook his pounding head, trying to rid his mouth of the taste of blood.  He sniffed and he froze. He sniffed again.

The scent in the air was meek and fragile and but elicited a powerful wave of emotion flooding through him, as if trying to lift him up to answer the scent’s call.  The lifeline he’d kept close to his heart and used to haul himself back from every battle induced craze. It dangled before him now and despite the noise of the crowd and the knowledge that his fighting was not yet over for the day, his mind reached forward to grasp it.  And suddenly the haze was lifted and he looked down to regard the black and tan kitten with clearer eyes. 

And then, with a clear head, he recognized the scent and whirled around to seek out its owner.

… 

_ A great time passed and what was once an overwhelming, burning pain dulled into an old, throbbing ache.  And then the ache, ever present and never subsiding, became a part of him. And like all things that were part of him, it neither ached nor burned, but was a vestigial remnant of a time long passed and he no longer thought of it, did not remember when he acquired it or how.  Villages and towns were built and destroyed around him. He roamed the empty mountains on the outskirts of slowly growing cities and settled into a remarkably satisfying life, on four legs, hunting and foraging his meals and running free over winter snows and flower dotted meadows.  For a long time, he remained free and untethered, his body filled out, his coat was a magnificent pure white. But there was an emptiness that haunted him. And the further he roamed, the deeper it grew. And gradually, the hollowness was all he could think about and drew him more and more frequently to the edges and slums of the encroaching cities. _

_ So fearful, they were, to witness his shimmering, regal form.  The immensely proud stature, the healthy, gleaming fur. Stones and trash launched in his direction, even in the shape of an entirely different creature, he received a hanyou’s welcome, and so he moved on for a while, keeping himself away from human contact.  Demons, surprisingly, offered him greater respect. As a somber creature in the forest, spirits that never visited him before would alight on his nose and probe the edges of his youki with unabashed curiosity. A strange domestic creature with a wildness and a power behind him that was unusual and intriguing.  Weaker spirits tailed his adventures and enjoyed his successful hunts. There was much to be gained by following an apex predator. He was never without companions but he simultaneously lacked them. The gnawing emptiness within him broke through the numbness that had settled after her betrayal and still pulled at his heart and he could deny the longings no more. _

_ “Hey there, hey there, hey there.”  What an odd turn of events. The wild dog stood gleaming in the silver moonlight and the dirty, haggard man was cast in shadow, stretching out a hand toward the ethereal beast, eyes bright as though beholding a god.  _

_ “Hey there,” the man said again.  The man was filthy, dirt and grime embedded in the deeply etched calluses on his hands.  A working man who saw beauty and reached for in unconsciously, instinctively, possessively.   _

_ “Hey there.”  The man’s voice was coarse and grainy.  The man’s eyes were beseeching. There was an instinct inside of the great white dog that told him to maintain his distance.  But the empty, echoing void inside his chest leaned toward the dirty, beckoning man. A white, heavy paw lifted and stepped forward.  Once again, he surrendered his freedom for the promise of warmth and once again, he will be betrayed. _

_ For a time, he was a distant shadow, a thing the man could point out to his friends and boast about how he’d tamed the wild beast.  At the end of long, fading days of hard labor, the ghost amongst the trees would creep closer and a work roughened hand would pat his head and he would feel suddenly, inexplicably happy to be in companionship with this man.  But things progressed. _

_ First it was a knot of rope looped around his neck.  A gift, the man called it, so that others knew that he belonged to the man.  And though a part of him reeled at the thought of being claimed, another rejoiced at the thought a belonging.  When daylight faded and a long shrill whistle pierced the air, a glowing silver shape would trot expectantly from the darkness, tail high and proud.  A crease began to develop in his fur as it gave in to the presence of the collar. The white of his mane began to darken to gray as the grimy hands patted his shoulders. _

_ Then came the tether.  A stout wooden pike stabbing the earth and limiting his movements.  It was a startling transition and sparked turmoil within the regal creature.  But the internal conflict would be assuaged by a the man’s presence and Inuyasha eventually gave in to the tether, trading in his need of freedom for the balm of companionship.  Tied down and bound to the man’s land, Inuyasha waited long, long days for the chance to see the man return from work. In the rain, in the snow, in the beating, harsh, unforgiving sun.  He waited, and waited. And then life whittled down to nothing more than long, long days of waiting, and waiting, and waiting. _

_ Then there was beating.  When the man was unstable from his drink and tottled toward him, Inuyasha knew what came next.  The once gleaming coat was tattered and gray. His now gaunt body creaked and groaned and submitted to the stick without a sound of complaint.  But there was still a glowing ember inside him that remembered. And when nights were silent and still, golden eyes would lift up and search the darkness around him, mind dull from years of abuse and neglect.  _

_ The wind would whisper to him.  Sing to him. Begged him to remember that he was a creature of the wild and the mountains.   _

_ There came a time when his body screamed defiance of the stick.  And then his mind awoke suddenly to remember who he was and rekindled the prideful fire that lived inside him.  And then rage. And then blood. And then shouting, and screaming, and even more beating. And then chains, and hands, and even more hands and suddenly, he was hauled off and away and removed even further from the mountains and forests, caged, and sent into a dark, dark place.  The ship he’d been sold onto was a long and harrowing experience. The rocking of his body and surroundings made him vomit until there was nothing left to heave. At long last, the metal crate he lay in was lifted by careless hands and he peered out curiously at his surroundings as he was brought out of the cargo hold and up into the sunlight. _

_ It was a new land and a new hope.  Inuyasha observed the humans and their fidgety movements.  It was many weeks before he was able to catch his chance at freedom.  And finally, one night, the moon was full and the men were careless and the chain that bound him was not quite so tight.  Freedom. It was an empty, lonely solace but it was far more rewarding that the cold, cruel company afforded him at the hands of men.  There would be no more excursions into the city, he decided. He would stay in the mountains, roam the forest, relish the sweet spring air and bask in the sunlight.   _

_ But the mountains and forests were elusive, and everywhere he roamed in this new land, steel buildings and tar pitted highways spanned out before him.  No matter where he roamed, man always caught him in the end. And chained him, and caged him, and forced him to bend to their will. Some were kind, and tried to ease him into trust, only to betray and abandon him when they began to suspect his true nature.  Some were hard and liberal with the stick. For a time, he was a prized champion and a killer of many of his own kind. And the cycle continued, between fleeting freedom and crushing oppression until one day he found himself thrust into a barren, cement enclosure.  A minimalistic space, with a drain, a raised sleeping platform, and a narrow trough in the wall for water. He was nearly broken by then, the repetition of chains and bars pushing through his defenses. But even in this state, his instincts remained vigilant, and he rushed every figure that dared stand before his kennel.  Until one odd day, a slight female figure called his bluff, broke through the mindless, instinct driven beast and found the battered soul beneath. _

_ “Hi there,” she said, her voice soft and low, “Been through some hard times, haven’t you, boy?” _

_ … _

Time unraveled between them the moment their eyes locked.  The din of the crowd melted away and every buzzing nerve in his body focused on her stormy grey eyes that stared wide and tearful into his soul.  At first, his eyes remained wild and shocked, not quite grasping what it meant to see her here. And then slowly, the golden orbs softened with relief, feeling a rush of familiar warmth as it took in the details of her soft face, before constricting in terror to realize where she was and the danger she was in.  Before he even had time to transition from frantic concern to transformative protectiveness, the chain to which he was attached yanked hard and his body was thrown to the side.

“Allllllrighty folks!  That’s all the time we’ve got for our preshow entertainment!”

A quick, clawed hand descended down over the shivering tan kitten behind him and the gargoyle shaped demon beast master dragged him off the stage with an unfeeling hand on his chains.  He struggled now, his claws scraping uselessly against the hard stone ground.  _ Kagome _ , all his thoughts boiled down to this one thread,  _ Kagome’s here, Kagome’s in danger, I need to get to Kagome.   _ In his current state of exhaustion crossed with blood loss and a whirling mind, it was difficult to do more than ride this bewildered train of thought and before he realized it, he was back in his cage, chained to a wall, and staring at the black and tan kitten in the cell across from his like it was all her fault.

“Mrow!” The little thing muttered, uncomfortable with his glare, the heavy metal chain almost comically wrapped around her small frame. Inuyasha snorted and cleared his throat the best that he could in his body and looked away.  There was no time to worry about the little creature’s circumstances. He needed to get Kagome out of here. The gears in his wearied mind turned slowly, groaning and creaking in protest, but they moved, and slowly warmed up as they began to commit to the task of puzzling out just how he was going to (a) get out of this stone and iron prison, (b) locate the female wonder with a penchant for danger, and (c) get them both the  _ fuck _ out of there.  Golden eyes refocused on the kitten across from him.  The crimson stare looked up questioningly and there was something about the fragility of this small creature’s existence in this harsh place that tugged at his heart strings.  Inuyasha sighed as he returned the red, innocent gaze. Ok, fine, a _ nd  _ (d) get this kitten  _ and _ that other human wench to safety at the same time.

There was too much to think about, too much to consider.  The great white dog blinked. He took a long deep breath and let it out.  Another fortifying breath.  _ Kagome _ .  He’d focus on Kagome.  And with that at the hub of all his thoughts, he finally began to feel the surge of protectiveness that gave rise to a metamorphosis, and then it was no longer a four-legged, savage dog that Naraku kept in his dungeons.

… 

“I have a pretty good lock on Inuyasha,” Kagome heard Hitomiko whisper to her, “We should get going.”

A part of Kagome’s mind tried to follow, to nod that she had heard.  But the other, larger part of the young woman’s mind was locked on the platform, at the two person team being introduced as the Thunder Brothers.

“Welcome your favorite combo: lightning wielder Hiten, and his brother Manten the fox killer!”

Beside the handsome face of his brother, the creature called Manten puffed out his barrel chest, a fat, chunky hand patting the orange, silky fur wrapped around his waist.  A trace of youki still clung to the shiny pelt and Kagome’s heart went still as her brain tried to process what she was sensing. 

_ ‘My papa…,’ _ a tearful voice from her memory echoed in her mind to a backdrop of thunder and lightning.

_ ‘My daddy was killed by other demons…’ _

There was something unspeakably sad in the way the lovely fur glistened and shifted in the harsh stadium light.  The sewn shut eyes and strangely peaceful look on the fox’s face cried out to her somehow and something constricted around the heart in her chest.  Beside her, Hitomiko whispered urgently into her ear.

“We have only this one chance to free your hanyou,” she said harshly, “Focus, Kagome!”

Kagome gasped.  Kagome blinked. Kagome forced her thoughts to focus on the task at hand and she shook herself before bringing her eyes to focus on the figure in front of her.  The trio of humans shuffled to the back of the stands and huddled around each other. Miroku glanced from one girl to the other.

“So, I assume you ladies have a plan of sorts,” he said leadingly.

Hitomiko favored the dark haired man with a dead panned look.  Kagome took a sharp breath before leaning in and whispering.

“We have a rough outline,” she said.  Miroku groaned and dropped his head into his hands.  The young woman huffed at him.

“Well, what was  _ your _ plan,” she countered, “Are you here completely on your own?”

“I have a guy outside for the getaway,” Miroku said, bringing up a hand to press the women closer together against the wall as an odd assortment of demons ambled by, chattering excitedly about the match.

“I hope you have the skills to backup your confidence in entering this demon den on your own,” Hitomiko said, her eyes measuring as she stared at him.  Miroku didn’t even flinch under the assessing gaze. His eyes looked past her and he absently touched his clothed wrist before taking in a breath.

“I have a trump card,” he said, looking her directly in the eye.  Hitomiko took only a second to come to a decision.

“Good,” she said, deciding on a plan then and there.  Kagome and Miroku had somber faces as they listened to her.  It was risky, but it was simple. Miroku looked at the charm the priestess handed him with mild skepticism.

“You sure you won’t lose track of me once you’re down below the stadium?” he asked, fingering the flimsy, paper envelope.  

“You shouldn’t doubt the head priestess of your order,” Hitomiko answered wryly.  The young man’s eyes opened wide at the information.

“P-priestess Hitomiko!” he exclaimed in a hushed whisper, “Forgive me for not recognizing you!”

The priestess waved him off.  “This is not the time,” she repeated, “Find Naraku’s hostage and get out of here.  We’ll join you once we have the hanyou.”

His face was serious as he nodded and turned down the passageway.  Hitomiko glanced at Kagome, motioned with her head in the opposite direction, and started walking.  The younger woman had stayed quiet, observing the sudden shift to respect displayed by Miroku. Her mother’s teaching assistant was frequently overly polite in her prior experience with the man, but there was a sincerity in his stance when he recognized Hitomiko for what she was.  It made her see her teacher in a new light and she pondered the straight shoulders moving forward in front of her for a time. 

As they descended into the dark hallways behind the stadium, Kagome was painfully aware of the bobbing, waning smidge of  _ ki _ that she felt moving upward and farther away.  The frown etched onto her face was worried and grim.

“Do you think he’ll be ok?” she whispered to the woman in front of her, “Do you think he’ll get to Sango?”

The priestess took a firm hold of Kagome’s hand and gave it a squeeze.

“Focus, Kagome,” the older woman said, “Remember your lessons.  The boy has spiritual power and he seems competent. Don’t let your attention stray from your task or you are bound to fail.”

Grey eyes blinked and settled and Kagome took a fortifying breath.  “How’re you so sure of yourself here?” Kagome asked, “These tunnels are like a labyrinth!”

“A crowded labyrinth,” Hitomiko answered, pulling Kagome into an alcove in the wall and shushing her as several demons stalked past.  “Use your senses, find the youki moving through the tunnels.”

Kagome’s face brightened with the revelation and tried the tactic herself, momentarily becoming overwhelmed by the quantity of auras she felt on her radar.  It was indeed a labrinth that they were sneaking deeper and deeper into. And it was on a tier that led directly away from that awful battling stadium that she felt the tickle of a familiar presence.  Hitomiko’s eyes flashed briefly with satisfied pride as she watched Kagome’s face realizing and discovering this nifty trick, before turning.

“Don’t exhaust yourself,” she said, continuing down the hallway, “Keeping track of so many will wear you out.”

They were getting close, Kagome could sense Inuyasha clearly now.  They eventually entered an open space, a room lined on two sides with barred alcoves.  The din around them felt like a physical force, slamming against the two women, assaulting them.  Growls, whimpers, clinking chains and slams that could only be a living body throwing itself against hard iron. There must have been motion sensors in that room because several rows of harsh fluorescent light flickered to life as they entered, drawing them deeper into the cavernous room.  Kagome gulped as she glanced at the cages, glowing, angry eyes glaring up at her. Flashing teeth and hideous, lunging shapes postured at the barred gates of their enclosures, dragging heaving, mean looking chains. Recent fighters that had returned with fresh wounds lay at the very backs of their pens, dark, oozing liquid flowing out to the central hallway and Kagome gingerly stepped over the tiny rivers of blood.  Despite Hitomiko’s predisposition against demonkind, the priestess couldn’t help a tendril of pity from snaking its way around her heart. The women glanced at each other, wearing similar masks of concern and discomfort. And then they heard a sound at the far end of the corridor. A pronounced growl followed by distinct cursing and the two women turned to corner to find a very battered naked Inuyasha slashing away at the bars of his cage.  

“Inuyasha!” Kagome gasped, pushing past Hitomiko and rushing to the half demon.  The creature behind the bars was covered in wounds and dirt. The smudged face glared out at the two approaching figures with a growl that petered out as he recognized the slender young woman and he trembled.  It took him a moment or two to fully comprehend what was happening and a pair of grimy clawed hands reached past the bars to hold her on either side of her face, golden eyes disbelieving what he was seeing.

“K-Kagome?” He asked softly, his insides were a storm of emotions before they settled back down to remember one crucial fact:  Kagome was in danger. “What the  _ fuck _ are you doing here, wench?”

Kagome blinked, startled by the sudden change in attitude.  Meanwhile, Inuyasha continued to berate her.

“It’s dangerous here!  You could get fucking killed!  Get out the hell of here!”

“Shut up, Inuyasha!” She snapped back, taking his hands from her face and squeezing them in hers, “We’re here to rescue you, dummy!”

“Stand back,” Hitomiko said in a clipped voice.  She placed a hand on the steel bars that separated the dog demon from Kagome, a peculiar look on her face. “These bars are enchanted…”

Kagome moved aside and a white light appeared in front of the priestess.  Inuyasha leapt back as the bright blast of purifying light erupted at the door of his cage.  The bars smoked, then seemed to dissolve into the light and as he was blinking away spots in his vision, his ears picked up a patter of footsteps, then around him came a pair of warm, slender arms, and he found himself burying his nose into the crook of her neck.  The scent of her washed over him and made his body shudder with the relief it was to feel her against him. He brought his arms up around the slender warmth and pressed her against his body tightly, a swell of emotion crashing through his heart and it was a moment before he could regain his composure and pull back.  Gentle hands came up to the sides of his face, her bright, grey eyes pouring into his.

“Let’s go home,” she said.

… 

Something was very, very off, Miroku decided as he carefully made his way upward, toward the VIP section of the stadium.  It was too quiet. It was too easy. He took a deep, steadying breath and wiped nervous palms against his dark clothes and continued onward.  He stood at the door of the private room, unnerved by the lack of resistance. Where were the guards? Where were the demons? Where was  _ anybody _ ?  With a cautious, tense hand, he reached for the door knob, convinced it would burn his hand to ashes.  He held his breath. The cool, shiny metal winked innocently up at him and he turned it. With well-oiled ease, the door swung open, the dim light behind him casting an eerie, long shadow of his shape onto the lush carpeting of the room.  Lights from the window danced and he could hear the muted cheers of the audience below as the tournament continued. Glancing around, he took a careful step forward. 

Nothing.

Miroku inhaled through his nose and out his mouth.  

Another step.  

Silence.

Eventually, he made his way to the window and glanced down at the platform, lightning flashing as the Thunder Brothers battled their opponents.  The vantage point looked correct. He swore this was the window seating that he had been aiming for. 

There was no sound to give away the attack, only a brief flaring of a sixth sense that told him someone or something was behind him.  Strong hands gripped his wrist and twisted hard. He was pressed against a firm, female body and a hard, pointed object pressed painfully at his jugular.  A warmth breathed against his ear and despite his initial fright, a tingle made itself known at a place between his legs.

“Don’t try anything,” a low, angry voice whispered, “Who are you and where is my cat?”

Miroku struggled with the little devil in his mind that danced giddily in reaction to the sexy voice so close to his ear.  It was difficult to answer her seriously.

“A-as I’ve explained to you previously,” Miroku managed to say, “my name is Miroku, I’m a PhD candidate in Asian religious studies.”

“The fuck all does that have to do with my being kidnapped?” Sango asked, her voice was calm but a dangerous silky sheen wrapped around it and sent a shiver through the man in front of her.  “All I know is that you showed up on my property, then the very next day I get thrown in a sack and presented to that bastard Hitomi and see my cat tossed into some crazy fighting pit with the most rabid looking bear I’ve ever seen.”

Miroku coughed, feeling the tip of the spike press harder against his neck.  His thoughts tumbled back down to business with this added discomfort and he explained quickly, “I’m here to rescue you and my friend, Kagome, is rescuing her dog and your cat.”

The woman’s iron grip softened to hear this, and Miroku wasted no time.  The sturdy woman was surprisingly strong, and Miroku was briefly at her mercy as he tried to turn the tables.  Their tussle landed them on the ground, where he managed to get himself on top of her and his eyes absorbed the surreal beauty below him before noting the particular glint of surprise and confusion on her face.

“Did… did you say Kagome?” She said in a hushed voice.  It wasn’t that necessary to keep their noise down, there was no one outside to hear them and the carpeting muted their activities. 

“Yes, an acquaintance of mine,” Miroku replied, somehow managing to get himself under control.  This position, he liked this position. Sango’s open expression closed dangerously and she wrenched her hand free to bring her pointy weapon to his chin.  She paused for a second before lowering the tip until it was aimed at his nether regions.

“Get.  Your hands. Off me.” The awl, he could see the tool for what it was now, pressed into his jeans threateningly and Miroku gulped, guiltily raising his hands from their perch on her chest.  He cleared his throat.

“We… should hurry, they’re going to meet us outside.”

And then the entire stadium shuddered, and rumbled.  And then the screaming of the stadium crowds changed somehow in tone, from enjoyment to terror, and the ground beneath them shook violently.

Miroku’s dark eyes stared down at Sango’s.  

“Let’s get out of here.”

* * *

 

A/N:   **QUICK GUYS!  What should Sango’s weapons be in this AU?**  (keep in mind, she’s a cattle rancher by trade here)

Already in consideration:  Lasso, shotgun or rifle, axe/hatchet

One final thing:  I honestly don’t know a whole lot about history in Asia.  I know I allude to the idea that Inuyasha gets owned by a drug lord in Japan and came to US that way, but I really don’t know if that’s plausible,  _ was _ there a drug problem back then in Japan?  Or was it primarily a problem with opium in China?  It was a convenient way to get Inuyasha out of Japan…  will probably change that little bit of his history in the future but here it is for now...

#    
  



	13. A dark and violent place

#  **Forever Home - The Girl**

~Kitty

_ “He had no conscious knowledge of death, but like every animal of the Wild, he possessed the instinct of death. To him it stood as the greatest of hurts. It was the very essence of the unknown; it was the sum of the terrors of the unknown, the one culminating and unthinkable catastrophe that could happen to him, about which he knew nothing and about which he feared everything.”  _ _   
_ _ ― Jack London, White Fang _

* * *

 

###  **Chapter 13:  A dark and violent place**

The bright light faded and wide red eyes blinked furiously to dispel the spots in her vision.  A pair of foreign hands reached down around her neck and at first she swatted at them in fright, her senses still recovering from the confusing flash.  A soft, soothing voice and gentle stroking fingers and then the chains fell from the thin, fragile neck with a clang. A very relieved little furry figure mewed brightly, leaping up into the waiting girl’s arms.

“You must be Kirara!” Kagome said, stroking the little kitten, “I’m your human mommy’s friend.”

“Mrow!” Kirara responded and snuggled into the collar of her jacket.  Kagome flinched at the little pinpricks of tiny claws as they punctured her shirt to cling onto the fabric.  She nuzzled the little furry warmth as it settled down.

“Can you hold on in there?” Kagome asked, and received a perky mew in response.

“Alright, alright,” Inuyasha complained, “Can we get a move on now?  This place feels like it’s gonna blow!”

The ground shook again and Hitomiko couldn’t help but agree.  Something was awakening deep inside these caverns. It was black and it was hungry and it was surging upwards towards them with increasing speed.  A sickly horde and it made her stomach swim with nausea. And something else, an evil presence that was alien and familiar all at once and she felt it watching them gleefully with a dark intent.  One glance and she saw that Kagome felt it too.

“Let’s make a break for the surface,” she said.  Kagome nodded before glancing at Inuyasha, blushing suddenly and looking away.

“Right,” Kagome replied, digging into her jacket and producing a fold of cloth.  She handed the sweatpants to Inuyasha, awkwardly indicating downward at his nakedness.  Beneath the dirt and dried blood on his face, he flushed to his hairline and swiped the clothing from her hands with a gruff cough.  The fabric was soft and plush and he absently enjoyed the clean, fresh scent that wafted to his nose. With the issue of his modesty addressed, they started moving to the end of the corridor but a weary, hunched figure caught Kagome’s eye.  

“Oi, wench!” Inuyasha called to her, “Get a fucking move on!”

Kagome flinched but could not tear her eyes away from the sad, bald head.  The creature within looked up at her, its scarred face dull and pitiful. The little life that beat within, the weakly flickering  _ ki _ , seemed to call out to her, begging her as strongly as the woeful eyes that fixed her in place.  The pacing shapes in the neighboring enclosures howled, they too could sense the encroaching chaos.  Their deep, brown eyes gazed into her soul and she swallowed hard, feeling the strings dangling from her heart tug toward the sad inhabitants of the cages that surrounded them.

“They are not your concern,” Hitomiko said through clenched teeth, “We must go!”

Hands gripped her arms and pulled her away, but Kagome simply couldn’t get those eyes out of her head.  So many. She’d had to see so many sad, frightened eyes watching her as she turned to leave animal control, as they lunged at the gates of their cold, cement kennels, as they were being led into that bleak backroom.  Little bodies, large bodies, frail bodies, scarred bodies, old and rickety bodies trembling with anxiety and frustrated, pent up energies like there was a toxin in their blood. What sort of callousness is needed to turn away from the physical and mental torture of an existence inside a cage?  Perhaps it was because she hadn’t known to harden her heart before entering the demon’s den, or perhaps she’d finally had enough. A determined focus took root inside her chest and it burned outward, spreading through her veins like a liquid fire. She raised a confident hand to to cover his tense grip on her shoulder.

“Just a sec,” she murmured.  Hitomiko groaned aloud and braced herself while Inuyasha stared with disbelieving eyes as a powerful surge of energy stirred to life within the girl he held.  

Kagome was observant, and Kagome was a fast learner, when she set her mind to it.  It was not a simple task, breaking a spell cast by a dark priestess. The evil enchantment that held the bars in place over each dank alcove would have been an immense effort to even most highly trained priestesses.  But there was an over pouring of strength and conviction inside the apprentice priestess and in an exaggerated mimicry of what she’d witnessed Hitomiko do just moments before, a blinding pale light, pink in hue, burst forth from the slender young woman, reaching out, searching for the corrupted spell that held the bars in place, shoving her  _ ki _ into them until they disintegrated.

For single, wispy moment, all was still.

Close by and loud in his ears, Inuyasha heard Kagome’s breathing, deep and shaky, draw in and out while her arms shook from the exertion.  His eyes took a moment to recover and when her image gradually came into focus, it was a vision haloed by a pure, soft light. She turned to him and smiled, her eyes bright with exhilaration and pride.  Then the world turned to chaos around them with a chorus of shrieks and roars. Frantic, crazed beasts barreled out of their prisons, and frightened, meeker creatures slunk out behind them. In a mindless stampede, the mass of scarred, hobbling shapes streaked toward whatever exit they could find, thundering past the three figures standing in the middle of the corridor.  A great, twisted shadow reared up in front of them and Inuyasha instinctively raised his clawed hands to protect the girl beside him. A firm touch on his shoulder, a push. She step out from behind him and reached upward, unafraid of the mutilated demon with the frightened, conflicted aura that screeched above them in a mix of rage and terror. Hitomiko gasped in shock to see the slender figure stepping up to the thrashing beast and was about to erect a barrier when Kagome made contact with the creature’s face.  Inuyasha’s jaws were tight and cramped as he tried to work his throat, struggling to push aside his utter bewilderment to bellow at the girl’s stupidity.

“Hey there, big guy,” he heard her voice say, low and quiet, a whisper that shot straight to his heart, “You’ve had it rough, haven’t you.”

The dark shape trembled above her before shrinking down, folding upon itself and rested its arms and head against the hard, stone ground.  A keening wail erupted from the beast and reverberated through the already crumbling stone walls. Kagome gulped before kneeling down to stroke the comically small thatch of dark hair on the back of the elongated head.

“You gotta pull yourself together, big boy,” she insisted to him gently, “and you gotta get yourself out of here!”

Her words seemed to reach the shuddering demon and the narrow face lifted, raising bulging blue eyes to inspect the face of one who treated him so gently.  And then another rumble rippled through the space, knocking apart loose rock to rain down on their heads and spooking the weathered and panicky creature, and he turned and bolted, crashing through the small opening at the end of the row of cells and disappearing into darkness.  The remaining three figures in the empty space stood still, each trying to absorb what had just occurred. Then, the astounded dog demon felt a small hand tugging on his wrist.

“C’mon, Inuyasha,” her voice penetrated his mind and called him out of his impressed stupor, “Let’s get a move on!”

… 

A brilliant pale pink light flashed from the narrow opening leading to the dungeon cells and several murmurs in the audience whispered curiously before turning frantic as a rumble gurgled upwards from deeper within.  There was an eruption of shrieks and roars echoing up from the passageway and garnered more attention from the crowd. The contenders on the fighting platform paused briefly to glance at the disturbance. Taking advantage of the distraction, a large, barrel shaped contestant opened his mouth to produce a concentrated ball of lightning.  Just as he was about to launch his attack, another rumble shook the stadium and the clumsy, squat shaped demon tripped, accidentally loosing his beam into the stands. Screams and shouts, accompanied by the sound of crumbling rubble and the smell of seared flesh, resounded across the stadium, answered by raucous shouting and cheers. Then another cry, a sharp, piercing wail that grew in pitch and petered out into a whine.  Voices of confusion and curiosity rose up from the crowd and just as attention was starting to shift back to the fight, a loud boom echoed throughout the space, accompanying a hulking beast that charged through the passageway opening, cracking the sheer cliff from which it emerged and sending a shower of rock and debris down to the pit below. The narrow faced demon glanced around, recognizing the place of nightmares and bloodshed, and screamed with terror before scrambling backwards madly, frantic to get away from the stadium.  Another tremor, bigger this time, rocked the space, causing the long limbed, blue eyed demon to lose his balance and in a frantic flailing of arms and legs, just barely catching himself on the edge of the elevated pathway that led to the battle ring. The platform at the center of the thronging crowd rocked dangerously as another shudder rippled through the grandstands. A moment of eerie silence followed in its wake. Stones fell from the ceiling and the platform tilted hard, the support pillar below shearing and slamming the battleground into the nearby crowds.  Terrible screams and shrieks erupted from the collision and two figures leapt away from the destruction.

“What the  _ fuck _ was that?!” The handsome one shouted, anger contorting his attractive features.  

“I’m not sure, brother,” Hiten’s large faced brother answered.  He tripped on his landing, squashing a minor collection of lesser demons.

“Whatever,” Hiten called down to his brother as he leapt higher, slashing at the roof to blast his way out, “Let’s bust outa this shithole.”

“But,” Manten protested, grabbing hold of his brother’s sash and tugging on it like a petulant child.  “Brother, the girls I was promised!”

“Forget it, it was a shitty idea anyway,” the older brother yelled, dodging rubble as it rained down on them, “That Naraku cunt was a shit bag, nothing good ever comes of deals with him.”

“Is that any way to speak of your benefactor.”

The sinister voice seemed everywhere and nowhere and then the dark haired figure stood before them as they landed at the lip of the howling scar in the earth.  Manten gulped at the unassuming shape, while Hiten snorted derisively. 

“Benefactor?  Please,” he scoffed, “We stated our terms when we entered your arena.  Then you hold off on your rewards, forcing us to enter this crazy tournament.  Now what is all this shit, Naraku?”

Hiten gestured down to the crumbling pit.  Naraku’s deep red eyes narrowed in amusement.  He casually straightened the lapels of his suit before turning to stare down the brothers.

“A little mishap in my dungeons,” Naraku said, “Trifling, really.”

Hiten huffed and rolled his eyes, then fixed Naraku with a bored, distasteful look.  “I want our prize,” he demanded, “Give my brother his women and give me my weapon.”

The thin smile on Naraku’s face could freeze the blood flowing inside him.  Hiten stiffened as he tried to quell the shiver that ran up his spine. He set his jaw and flexed his hands.  This slimy creep was nothing but trouble. He wished his brother had listened to him when Manten first brought up the idea of entering Naraku’s fighting ring.  

“Always so hasty, Hiten,” the dark, slithering voice chided, “There is one little hiccup.  Two of my girls have escaped with my prized fighting dog. Bring it back to me and you’ll have your prize.”

“I don’t believe this,” Hiten groaned, beginning to refuse but Manten stepped up eagerly.

“Just bring back your dog and you’ll give me the women?”

Naraku’s serpentine smile grew broader.  He nodded then added, “And one other thing…”

…

Meanwhile, down below, Hitomiko rushed in the direction the blue-eyed, long armed demon had disappeared before suddenly stopping short, the girl behind her nearly colliding with the older woman.  The sound of screeching and crumbling came from the darkness ahead and Hitomiko’s eyes narrowed as she focused her energies on what she could detect from her spiritual senses and stiffened instinctively.  The dog hanyou stepped up impatiently.

“What gives, bitch?”  Kagome flinched. She was going to have to address Inuyasha’s choice of language after they escape this place.  Hitomiko’s face was drawn and serious. She ignored the dog demon and when she spoke, she addressed Kagome.

“Up ahead is where the battle arena is.  What can you sense, Kagome.”

Kagome paused and frowned, drawing in a deep breath and letting it out.  She sent the senses forward, focusing on the dark, slimy auras that flickered in the blackness before them.

“Hundreds, thousands...,” she said softly, “They…, they’re agitated, all scrambling to get out.”

“Can you find my talisman that I gave Miroku?”

Kagome stood silent again, then nodded.  “Yeah, close to the top.”

“Good, you and Inuyasha will go join them, take this side passageway,” Hitomiko said, “I’ll purify the demons in the pit.”

Kagome was nodding, her eyes unfocused and her face nervous.  Suddenly, the words Hitomiko just spoke snapped into place in her head and she was vigorously shaking her head.

“W-w-waitaminute,” she blurted, fear bubbling up behind her throat and sticking there, “Whaddaya mean?  You’re not going alone! And what do you mean purify?”

Hitomiko sighed and cracked a dry smile.  “The beasts and hanyous you released will not be harmed.  Purification will not kill them. And do not fear for my safety, the demons from below are well within my capabilities to handle.”

Inuyasha snorted on the periphery, he didn’t particularly harbor any fondness for the priestess who believed him to be a power hungry monster and had no concerns for her safety.  But he did react to the instinctive fear he sensed tightening its coils inside of Kagome and placed a steadying hand on her back. She trembled against his hand but he felt her lean in and take a deep breath.  Hitomiko didn’t miss that interaction and cast her eyes downward, taking a breath of her own.

“The horde beneath us will be up here in a minute or two,” she said, a calmness creeping into her voice.  Kagome wasn’t the only one learning in this student-teacher relationship. The older woman had been observing the nuances of Kagome’s use of softness to get her way and she tried this tactic out herself now.  

“I will find you on the surface.  And Kagome…,” Hitomiko leaned in close, her breath warm against the younger girl’s ear, “Take care of each other.”

Inuyasha couldn’t quite make out what was said but there was a strange shiver that raced through him when Kagome glance up into his face in reaction to whatever it was Hitomiko was whispering.  It seemed to settle her, give her strength, so he forgave whatever insult it was the priestess had uttered. He felt her hand reach for his and hold onto it with a confident, warm grip and he pushed aside the rush of butterflies that fluttered through his stomach and returned her grasp with a firm squeeze of his own.  Hitomiko found herself at the receiving end of an odd assessing look from Kagome and at first, she braced herself. But then Kagome sighed, her features softening into a grim smile. 

“Take care of yourself,” Kagome said seriously, “See you up there.”

The priestess nodded, before turning toward the cracked opening from which a bright light could be seen faintly, like a flickering star.  After a deep, calming breath, she started marching forward, idly feeling Kagome’s and Inuyasha’s auras grow smaller and smaller as they climbed upward toward the little flickering ball of  _ ki _ being carried by a young man in the VIP room.  It was a mixed bag of feelings Hitomiko possessed as she faced the demons ahead.  The looming dread of her foreseen death hung over her and threatened to stall the firing nerves in her legs that controlled her muscles.  As vivid as sunshine, she could still recall the inky blackness that was Naraku’s spirit as it sought her out as a child, pressing against the boundaries of her barrier and lazily exploring each and every weakness and crack in her defences.  The burning in her gut made it hard to swallow and her fears briefly ran freely through her. She took another bracing breath, squared her shoulders, and continued onward into the darkness.

Hitomiko stepped out from the shadows to take in the sight of the stadium from the position of a combatant.  The narrow pathway that connected the outlet from which she emerged to the battling arena was cracked and crumbling and the elevated platform of spilt blood lay collapsed where it collided with the stands.  The priestess huffed a quick, scoffing sigh. Most of the demons she saw a were near to the top of the domes space, scrambling to escape out from the gash in the ceiling. She narrowed her eyes, it was time to get started.

… 

The chorus of shrieks and rumbles echoed through the tunnels and into their ears and Miroku cast his eyes about, relief flooding into them when he spotted the little figure below shining with a pure white light.  A sturdy female figure came up behind him to glance down at what had eased some of the man’s tension. Sango’s brown eyes narrowed, trying to pick out details in the ant-sized body below.

“Who’s that?” She asked quietly.  Miroku turned to her, a fist full of marked paper in his hand.

“A powerful friend,” he answered, before turning to the exit.  “I think it’s time we make our escape.”

Miroku didn’t miss the suspicious spark in those narrowed eyes as he turned to lead them out the door.  The stitching awl looked quite lethal in her hands and from the expression on her face, he didn’t doubt the danger he would be in if he were to give her any reason to believe him a threat.  Ah, but she sure was breathtaking, standing backlit by the stadium light, her disheveled ponytail riding high and proud on her head.

_ ‘Careful now,’ _ his inner voice chided him,  _ ‘the dangerous beauty requires a cautious seduction.’ _

He tried to smile benignly at her, succeeding only in increasing her suspicions of his character.  With a shrug and a sigh, he forced his attention to return to the more pressing issues of the present and approached the door, carefully searching for any dark auras lurking out in the hallway.  He couldn’t shake the looming dread he felt, finding the halls eerily empty. He felt invisible eyes watching them and he worried at the nenju beads wrapped around his wrist. This was a trap, it had to be. 

Miroku waved a hand to Sango, indicating that she should follow. He was pleasantly surprised by the stealth of her movements as she stepped past him, graceful and silent, the sharp leatherworking tool deadly in her steady hands. The smitten young man tapped her shoulder and jerked a thumb to the right. He matched the seriousness in her eyes as they appraised him, and then she blinked and followed his lead. He smiled to himself. He  _ really _ liked this woman. 

They walked in silence for a time, each hyper aware of their surroundings.  So it was very much a surprise when a silvery white head suddenly appeared before them, followed by a familiar female face.  Miroku recovered quickly from the fright and hurriedly called back the purifying energy he imbued into his sutras, even as his palms slapped the fluttering white paper to the white-haired demon’s forehead.  The assaulted demon slashed clawed hands in a dangerous arch and Miroku was quickly grabbing Sango out of the way, even as the tall, brown eyed woman called out to her friend.

“Kagome!”  

“Sango!  I’m so glad you’re safe!”  Kagome rushed forward, throwing her arms blindly around the taller girl, who enthusiastically returned the embrace.  A bright, excited mew sang from Kagome’s jacket and Sango jerked backed, relieved to see the little tan kitten alive and unharmed.

“Kirara!” She cried, reaching out for the little thing.  Kirara didn’t hesitate to jump ship, racing up Sango’s arm to snuggle against her chest.  The woman took a deep breath, before looking up at Kagome.

“What are you doing here?  What’s going on? Is…,” Sango’s voice trailed off as she did a double take of the grimy, golden eyed, white haired boy standing behind the girl in front of her.  “Is… is that who I think it is?”

Sango was taking this all in impressively well, Kagome decided.  Still, she tried to be as gentle as possible as she explained.

“Yeah, this is Inuyasha,” she said, “Can’t really explain everything now, we should get out of here first.”

Sango nodded, but her gaze was still on the boy that was once a dog.  The battle she’d witnessed earlier was brutal and grueling and she was surprised at the vigor she saw in his stance and amber gaze.  The scratches and one or two nasty lacerations decorating his body seemed clotted already, and he appeared strong and alert. She swallowed, her mind unable to entirely comprehend what it was seeing.

“Thanks,” she said, “for not attacking Kirara down there.”

Inuyasha had been silently watching the reunion, a stiff, uncomfortable expression on his face.  When Sango turned startled eyes to his, he braced himself instinctively, prepared for whatever assault she would launch at him for his alien, demonic appearance.  An expression of gratitude was the last thing he was expecting. For lack of a better response, he could only snort out his nose before turning gruffly.

“If yer done yaking, we better get our asses outta here before this clusterfuck of demons finds us.”

Although she agreed, Sango couldn’t help but raise her eyebrows before whispering to Kagome, “I can see the resemblance now, that’s Inuyasha all right.”

Kagome gave Sango a half smile, shrugging.  The group raced through the hallway, following Miroku who claimed to know the exit.  In the exhilaration of finding each other and the eagerness to be free of the dark tunnels, it wasn’t until they emerged from the basement of some abandoned hut when Kagome started to question the ease of their escape.  A strange fat raccoon like creature, whom Miroku introduced as Hachi, greeted them. The rotund, furry demon huffed with irritation, complaining that he wasn’t strong enough to carry them all away from here. Inuyasha sniffed with disdain, declaring that he could transport himself while Miroku soothed them all, stating that it would only be a short distance to where he’d hidden a vehicle that could hold them all and they carefully stepped out under the stars.  

Oh, the stars.

Inuyasha heard Kagome take in a deep, long draft of air through her nose and he glanced down at her.  The girl’s eyes were closed and her eyebrows were puckered in an expression of pure, unadulterated joy.  How she managed to find such bliss in these circumstances left him dumbfounded, but he absorbed her silent happiness as if it rippled off of her in waves and could stain his temperament like dye.  He turned his nose toward the sky as well and took a whiff. And his body stiffened. And his eyes grew serious and flashed with alertness. They were not safe yet.

“Leaving so soon?” a cold, familiar voice rang from overhead.  Kagome turned as she felt the wind sorceress’s energy collect, then rain down upon them.  From the side, she heard his voice call out her name and the next instant she was enveloped by a pair of hard muscled arms, her face pressed against a warm chest as Inuyasha tried to protect her with his body.  Inuyasha was tense as he waited for the pain from the barrage of windy blades to meet his back and took several moments for him to realize that the attack never arrived.

His golden eyes stared down at her in shock and reflected the pink light around them.  Kagome looked up at him with sparkling eyes, a hand reaching up to cup his cheek as the light from her barrier faded.

“I can protect  _ you  _ now, Inuyasha,” she whispered to him.

The moment was broken by Sango’s cry.  All heads snapped up to witness the great demon horde emerge from a crumbling scar in the earth and charge at them.  

“Stand back!” Miroku shouted, shoving Sango behind him.  As he ripped the cheerfully clinking beads off from around his right hand, Kagome felt the strangest surge of power leak out of from his gloved wrist and then the most unbelievable sight she’d ever witnessed became emblazoned into her memory.  A vicious swirl of wind erupted from his hand and began to suck up surrounding objects and debris into a dark, black spot in the center of his palm. The dark, twisted shapes screeching as they were pulled into the void horrified Kagome and she felt both relief for Miroku’s trump card and pity for the dying demons. The massive air vortex roared in a thunderous rush of wind and the earth seemed to shake in response to this evil power.

“What a handy little trick,” the demon above them sneered, “But it doesn’t protect your back.”

Kagome grunted as the attack collided with her barrier, it was a struggle to maintain the calm in her mind.  When the attack abated, she knew she wouldn’t be able to last the next one and it was time to go on the offensive.  Her heart thumped hard in her chest, like a battering ram trying to break open her ribs. She unclipped the charm hanging from her belt and Inuyasha’s eyes widened as he watched the trinket elongate and transform into a tall, gracefully curved longbow.  From her hair, she pulled out a pin that became an arrow, and, notching it in a single smooth motion, Kagome let her arrow fly.

The brightly shining missile never met its target as the wind demon scoffed, blowing the flimsy stick aside with a swing of her fan.  Kagome frowned, her heart sinking with disappointment and sick with fright, but her attack had given Inuyasha the time he needed and suddenly he was rising into the air alongside the red eyed demon.

“Take this, fucking bitch!”

Just a hair of a second earlier and his claws would have made their mark.  As it was, a few wispy pieces of feather floated down with him as his leap returned him to the ground.  Kagura fluttered higher up in the sky, a venomous look of disdain painted plainly on her face, clearly displeased by the damage done by his claws upon her recently acquired antique fan. Her frown was deep as she examined the torn paper and broken wood before tossing the fan down to them like a piece of rubbish. Inuyasha swatted the abused antique aside and growled curses as he watched the little figure grow smaller and smaller in the sky, drifting away. 

Suddenly, a familiar aura emerged from the hut behind them and Kagome whirled around with relief in her eyes to see Hitomiko running up to them, her hair mussed and clothing scorched. Her eyes were eagle sharp and her voice was commanding when she spoke. 

“Seal that cursed hand, boy,” she ordered, “you risk yourself and those around you by using it!”

Hitomiko turned to Kagome, holding up her own longbow and arrow. “Come Kagome, you must now assume your role as a priestess.”

Kagome wanted to argue the point that she was no priestess and nor did she want to be. But now was not the time and the demons were swarming again now that the wind from Miroku’s hand had vanished. The two women stood shoulder to shoulder, notching their arrows and drawing their bowstrings to their ears.  Inuyasha found himself transfixed as he watched Kagome, her eyes steady and focused, as power pooled within her and released as her arrow left her bow. The demon’s blighted by her shot was modest compared to Hitomiko, but that didn’t discourage her and her hand produced another arrow from the hairpins tucked into her hair and she shot again.  

“So lovely to see you again, my dear.”  The slithering voice came from behind them and when it unveiled its dark, oozing aura, time seemed to stop while everything happened within a fraction of a second.  Hitomiko whirled around, her eyes wide and frantic, in time to see billowing silver hair and triangular furred ears appear between her and the demon that haunted her nightmares.  A clawed hand pushed the girl beside her to the ground and an angry growling voice suddenly shifted to an agonized cry just before she felt a sharp, stabbing pain through her chest and she stared down at the black, invasive object protruding from her body.  

Bubump… bubump… bubump…

Her breath and heartbeat were loud in her ears.  The sounds around her were suddenly muted. Colors and shapes flashed in her periphery and she couldn’t quite make out what was happening.  The initial pain abated but returned as a flaming, electrifying agony when the long, dark claw wrenched itself free of her body and the boy in front of her stumbled.  He’d been pierced too. And then the blood. Splattered across her face, spewing from the gaping hole in her chest. Hands were on her, and sobbing. Bracing arms came around her shoulders and she looked up to see Kagome’s contorted face, whipping back and forth, unable to focus her attentions on the injuries of the hanyou or the priestess.  Then a bubble, a growing dark intent, and it fell to the injured to defend them.

The glowing, pale barrier illuminated the small group in an eerie light, defending them from the barrage of sharp, claw like projections from the demons body, and Kagome was gasping, trying to control her sobs as the rest of reality called her back to attention.  Anger entered the younger woman’s eyes and a growing, gleaming power inside came raging to life. There was one last pin in her dark, wavy hair and she stood, pulling out the arrow, her dark locks billowing around her. She didn’t heed the strands that fluttered into her face and eyes, forced herself to focus beyond the boy at her feet, clutching at his fresh, new wound.  When the dark, clawed assault retreated and Hitomiko’s barrier faded, Kagome’s arrow flew from the bow, blinding as it streaked through the air and hit home, blowing apart the apparition attacking them. 

His dark red eyes were surprised as his torso fell to the ground, the rest of his mutated, monstrous body dissolving from the power of the arrow embedded in it.  With obvious effort, the demon raised up its power to flee, its handsome face contorting. But then the face smoothed out, and thin lips smiled, and those blood red haunting eyes shot through her like a physical attack, laughing at her, branding themselves into her retina and stole her breath before she was able to tear her eyes away and focus on the injured in her party, allowing the dark presence to flee into the night.  

“Inuyasha?”  She reached for him, brushing the glistening pale hair aside and trembling in relief to see his eyes were sharp and focused.  He coughed as he sat up.

“I’m fine, wench,” he grumbled, pushing her hands away, ignoring the heat that followed the brush of her fingertips. “Check the miko.”

Miroku was bracing the fallen priestess, while Sango pressed whatever fabric she had on hand to the woman’s chest.  Despite the profuse bleeding and obvious pain, Hitomiko was reaching for Kagome, desperate to pass on what she could before it was too late.  It was becoming a struggle to breathe but there was still so much left to tell her. Hitomiko’s knuckles went white as they clutched at Kagome’s arm.  The slender girl bit back a wince as she gave her spiritual mentor her full attention.

“You… you must go,” Hitomiko said, gasping with pain.  Kagome’s eyes were round as she sensed the finality in what her teacher was telling her.

“Be quiet,” she begged, desperate tears beginning to pool in the corners of her eyes, “Don’t speak, we’ll get you to a hospital, you’re going to be ok.”

The hand that gripped her wrist tightened harder and this time, Kagome couldn’t keep the pain from her face.

“Promise me,” the dying priestess managed, fighting for every breath, “Listen to Kaede, learn from her… don’t let anyone use the jewel for evil…”

“What are you talking about?” Kagome cried, her free hand continuing to press against the openly bleeding wound on the woman’s chest, “ _ You’re _ my teacher, I need you!”

“Promise me,” Hitomiko continued, “Send your power through my heart, so Naraku cannot corrupt my soul.”

“No!”

“You…  _ must _ ,” Hitomiko insisted, “ _ Promise me!” _

The younger woman was vigorously shaking her head no, hands trembling as they fumbled with the hole in Hitomiko’s chest.

_ “ _ **_Promise_ ** _ m-” _

A fit of wet, choking coughs wracked the wounded woman’s body as she started suffocating in her own blood that pooled within her lungs and Kagome was sobbing as she weakly nodded her assent.  The young woman reached a hand to cradle the priestess’s head, then pulled out an enchanted hairpin that transformed the instant it was free of her hair. Hitomiko allowed herself a single moment of relaxing relief. And then she focused her mind and pulled together a powerful ball of power within herself.  She grabbed both Kagome’s hands now, squeezing them painfully as she put all her effort into this last task. She stared hazily up at Kagome, willing her to understand. 

“Watch…,” the voice was weak and suffering,  “Care… f-fully…”

Then the priestess turned to look at the small little kitten standing partially hidden behind Kagome.  Her lips trembled and her eyes faded in and out. The red eyes seemed to draw her in and somehow gave her the strength to sit up and speak.

_ “O-oh spirit of-f wind a-and flame,” _ Hitomiko said, her voice growing strong and commanding,  _ “I command th-thee… manifest your true powers…  _ **_TRANSFORM_ ** _!” _

They were all engulfed in a flurry of flames and reacted in fright and bewilderment, before settling, for the fire was warm and gentle and welcoming.  And then the flickering yellow tendrils abated and amidst them stood a tall, powerful, saber toothed cat with flames dancing around her paws and the cat that was once a kitten roared before looking down at herself in surprise.  They didn’t have much time to assess this newly transformed Kirara because a horrible shriek was heard in the distance and the little ragtag band looked up to see the horde of demons crawling over their fallen and continuing to race toward them.  

“Go  _ now _ !” Hitomiko whispered.  Hachi didn’t need to be told twice, quickly transforming to strange strange balloon like shape floating away with Miroku in tow.  Sango swallowed, forcing herself to step up to her demonic cat and climb aboard.

“A-and Kagome,” weakening hands loosened their grip on the younger woman’s and quickly fading eyes struggled to focus.  “End it for me.”

Kagome felt hands around her shoulders and looked up to see Inuyasha, his serious eyes looking down at the priestess.  His wound hadn’t been so deep, slashing his side but glancing off his ribs. His hands squeezed and gave her strength. She closed her eyes and scooted closer.  The clamor from the demon mob distracted her and she struggled to focus. There was something dark and inky that remained embedded in the wound and she slowly brought it into focus, exploring the shape of it, understanding it.  The evil made her stomach roll but she swallowed back her nausea. Her hand came up to hover above Hitomiko’s chest and the power inside her responded to her desire, collecting in the palm of her hand. Kagome took a deep breath and let it out, then slammed all her spiritual strength down into the wound, a strained wail erupting from her throat as she committed the deed.  The clash of energies was explosive and the flash of light blinded her briefly. In her momentary disorientation, she vaguely heard her mentor’s voice whisper in her ears before strong hands grabbed her and pulled her away. The blurry image of Hitomiko’s calm, smiling face was the last thing she saw as his hand pressed her against his chest and they leaped into the air, her tears taking away her sight once more and she cried for a long time into his shoulder as they raced off after the rest of their companions.

_ Thank you, Kagome.  Take care of each other... _

… 

“Psst, psst!  Brother, did you see that?”

“Psst!”

“Shut up, Manten!  You fucking moron!”

“But brother,  we should attack them now and bring back the half-breed.”

_ Smack! _

“Ow… but  _ brother _ !”

Hiten ignored the whining and focused on the tiny figures vanishing off in the distance.  It was only a brief moment, but he sensed something in the girl’s possession, something powerful, something useful.  No doubt Naraku knew it too and wanted it for himself. Well, we’ll see about that. He tossed his thick, dark braid over his shoulder and took off to follow his new quarry.  This, this was a worthwhile endeavor and promised to reap far greater rewards than a few measly human girls in Naraku’s fighting pit. The younger brother continued to complain, but followed obediently behind and far on the horizon, light slowly returned to the sky and the long night ended and gave way to a brilliant, blood red dawn.


	14. A Place of Small and Familiar Comforts

PSA:  Help keep the wilderness beautiful!  Stay on the trail and pack out your trash!  Some backcountry areas are ok to explore a bit more but for high traffic trails and parks, please obey signs, keep your dog on leash, and keep a little emergency kit in case things get hairy!

#  **Forever Home - The Girl**

~Kitty

_ “This was a god indeed, a love-god, a warm and radiant god, in whose light White Fang's nature expanded as a flower expands under the sun.”  _ _   
_ _ ― Jack London, White Fang _

* * *

 

###  **Chapter 14:  A place of small and familiar comforts**

The sun still slumbered beneath the horizon as the empty parking lot was suddenly illuminated by a pair of headlights.  The old, grumbling vehicle pulled into a space and switched off, silence rushing in to fill the vacuum that was once occupied by the growling engine.  The creaky machine stood silent for several minutes, its occupants sitting quietly next to each other. Finally, the driver fumbled around, searching for a headlamp, then opened the door to step outside.

It was still chilly in the mornings, and at elevation, her breath condensed immediately into thick, wispy clouds and hovered around her face.  She hopped from foot to foot in a ginger attempt to warm her slender body before flicking on the light and trudging to the back of the car. It was an old car, almost rickety, but it faithfully delivered its passengers to this lonely mountain top and slowly relaxed into a well deserved break.  The girl sighed, wistfully thinking of her own vehicle and wishing for repairs to be done quickly. She opened up the trunk and began rummaging with her supplies, stuffing an extra blanket into her pack and checking the seal on her thermos. No leaky stew for her today. The stars were still shining brightly overhead and she took a moment to tilt her head back, breathing in the calming scent of dirt and pine, before a low grumble from the backseat brought her attention back down to earth.

“Alright, alright,” she said laughing, “Here you go, your majesty.”

The girl popped open the back door of the sedan and bobbed a mock bow, gesturing for the elegant creature in the back to exit the vehicle.  The majestic, silvery dog flowed out of the car like a ghost, until he caught his foot and stumbled the second half of his exit, causing the bandaged gash on his side to complain and itch.  He grumbled to himself deep in his chest as the tinkle of her laughter filled the silence around them. It was very, very quiet, and very, very still. After all the chaos from the week before and the fighting and the screaming, the sudden loss of stimuli rang loudly in his ears and practically tingled across his skin.  The ground was uneven, and hard, and cold, but there was something welcoming about this mountainside and he moved forward until his feet found the natural forest floor, the springy padding of slowly decaying pine needles supporting his weight and releasing its sharp scent. Leaning backward, he bowed down into a deep stretch, working out kinks from the long drive and yawning a great, big, tongue-curling yawn before standing upright and giving himself a thorough shake.  The sound of the car trunk slamming and the crunch of boots on the parking lot pavement alerted him and he turned to face the young woman as she lead the way. 

They walked in silence, the silver beast circling the slender woman, checking the trail ahead, guarding her vulnerable back.  This venture was not his idea. He wasn’t keen on being attacked again. But by this time, Kagome had developed significantly as a miko and there was a new confidence in her step that helped him feel more at ease.  

“Ah!” Kagome cried suddenly, making Inuyasha leap out of his skin.  He rushed back quickly, sniffing her up and down, straining to identify anything amiss.  A friendly hand ruffled the fur between his ears and gave him a gentle shove.

“I’m ok,” Kagome assured him, “Just tripped on a root.”

Inuyasha huffed and rolled his eyes.  The hand descended on his head again, finding a comfortable place behind an ear and giving him a good firm scratch.  He couldn’t help but lean into the hand and the girl above him giggled.

“See?” she said, “Isn’t this nice?  Clean air, quiet… wish we could just camp out here forever.”

Inuyasha was inclined to agree, though he couldn’t express it.  The trail turned slightly into a series of switchbacks, each one getting steeper and steeper.  The sound of Kagome’s heavy, even breathing, and the muted pounding on her boots provided bracing soundtrack for the hike.  The sky was beginning to lighten, though from the forest floor, they could only catch patches of blue sky framed by dark, swaying conifers. Life slowly stirred around them.  Birds began to sing their morning songs, and little scurrying feet scuttled in the edges of Inuyasha’s peripheral vision. The instinct was strong inside him and each scampering, furry body sparked an innate urge to chase, to capture, to hunt.  When a particularly brave chipmunk cross their path, Kagome had to laugh aloud at the leap Inuyasha’s muscles made before he could tamp the reaction down. 

“Gonna hunt me a squirrel, big boy?” she joked teasingly.  Inuyasha shook himself and snorted. He looked back at Kagome, planning to give her a major stink eye, but what he saw rooted him to the ground as a jolt of electricity sang through his body.

The sun had just started to break through the canopy, and cast piercing sunrays through the misty air, refracting off the dew on the ground.  She stood in a patch of sunlight, glowing as though the light came from her own body. The sweat glistened on her forehead, her bangs clung wetly to her face.  She’d removed her sweater long ago and the skin on her bare arms was radiant in the morning light. After she finished her giggles, she raised her face to the sun, savoring the unique warmth that only sunlight could give, breathing in deeply to capture the magic of the mountain forest.  Kagome had always been unbelievable for a human. How could a person be so compassionate and gentle and strong, especially after discovering his dirty, demonic half? But now as he beheld her, from the soft, golden highlights in her hair, to the vibrant, lively flush of her cheeks, there were no words he could find to describe the ethereal angel that had taken him in.  He gulped. He sniffed. And with a shudder as he commanded his muscles to move, he managed to turn away from the vision and continue moving up the trail.

Kagome continued huffing and puffing her way up the mountain path.  It was difficult to take in the view while keeping watch from roots and jutting rocks that threatened to trip her or twist an ankle.  But there was one landmark she carefully kept a trained eye on. Beyond the trees was a distant ridge line, like a curled, sleeping dragon.  She was trying to line up the two most prominent peaks along that ridge, it was an indicator that she’d reached the branch off point. There!  This is the spot! The trail before and the trail behind was a uniform path surrounded by bare, rough-barked pine trees and no other distinguishing landmarks to indicate this exact location.  She glanced up at the rocky formations above the trail. Looks like very little had changed since she was last here.

By this time, Inuyasha was growing impatient, waiting for her a little ways along.  He huffed and stamped his foot. How long was she going to stand there daydreaming? It was not wise to stay out here too long, he was already on edge as it was after the battling and the demons.  He barked down to her, annoyance clearly written on his white, furry face, but received an enigmatic smile in response. What was the wench up to?

“C’mon, Inuyasha,” Kagome called, “This way.”

The slender figure turned and began climbing directly up the mountain, an ascent so steep, she was on her hands and knees.  Inuyasha stared at her, flabbergasted, before reluctantly backtracking to the spot where she’d left the trail. The climb was steep and the ground was loose and even with four paws, Inuyasha felt like he sank more than he climbed.  It took some time to get to the hard granite above the trail, dirt and debris raining down on him from Kagome’s feet. He was growling to himself by the time they crested the first boulder. When he looked up, Kagome was already a small speck, continuing upward, hopping from boulder to boulder, resting only when she broke the tree line and turned to look down at him.

“Slowpoke!” She taunted him.

Inuyasha growled in earnest now, and heaved himself up.  No one calls him ‘slowpoke’. A patch of loose gravel caused him to miss his footing and he scrambled a bit before finding a more solid purchase.  The distant sound of giggles reached his ears and he paused to bare his teeth at the annoying young girl. 

“That’s not very nice,” she called down in response, “C’mon grumpy wumps.”  

The route was not the easiest to make for a four legged animal that was not a mountain goat.  Inuyasha’s mouth was open and his tongue was bright red and lolled out of his mouth as he reached Kagome.  She smiled at him and brought her hands up to support his large head.

“Good job, big boy,” she said to him, and suddenly his aggravation at her earlier teasing vanished and all he could think to do was lean in and enjoy the feel of her fingers as they scratched and pressed against the muscles covering his skull.  He heaved a long, deep sigh, then twisted around to try to nip at the bandaging around his chest. The damn stuff was itchy.

“Cut it out!” the girl exclaimed, swatting at his nose, “You’re only going to make it worse!”

Inuyasha grumbled and shook himself, trying to loosen the wrapping, and finally settled beside her.  Kagome sighed and rolled her eyes before turning to look out from their perch. The ledge they were seated on was flat and wide.  Late spring flowers bloomed on either side, tough little things that clung to what little loose soil there was to be found. The sun had risen on their right and the mist hung low and heavy over the dark treetops, slowly burning away in the sun’s heat.  Kagome breathed in through her nose and let the breath rush out again. She leaned against him a hand coming up to play with the fur on his chest.

“My dad and I used to come here,” she said, “It was our secret place.”

Being up here was where she felt closest to her father, and right now, she needed him desperately.  The rock was cold and hard against her rear, and scratched roughly against her pant legs. The breeze was brisk and urgent, creating a muffled blanket of white noise that soothed her.  With Inuyasha’s warmth against her side and the bright rising sun casting its warmth on her face, her expression turned reflective, and serious, and sad.

“I can’t believe Sango got dragged into this,” she whispered to him.  Inuyasha glanced over to her but made no sound.

“Why would this Naraku freak want Sango’s land?”

Miroku had told them he was investigating it.  That part of the reason he transferred to her mother’s university in the first place was because he was seeking the demon that cursed him and that it led him to Sango’s ranch.  Kagome frowned, shaking her head slightly. It was all too much to take in and her mind was reeling with all the new information. And emotional trauma.

Kagome shivered, a wave of burning sick nausea twisting in her stomach. She shook herself before turning to her backpack, pulling out the thick, comforting blanket and laid it out for them to sit on. The sickness churning in her stomach crept up toward her heart and she tried to squash it there, before it reached her eyes to make them tear. She had limited success and was grateful to feel the great, supportive shape beside lean harder against her. 

“I keep reliving it,” she whispered to him, “I keep killing her over and over in my dreams… I keep seeing Naraku and his claws and those demons, the screams… I’m losing my mind.”

She whimpered and hugged herself tightly, fighting back the tears.  It seemed like she was crying all the time these last few days. It was still fresh in her mind and her heart struggled to grapple with all that had happened.  The world was cracked open for her now, and all its evils spilled out for her to see. Her vision swam, her heart trembled, but then Kagome blinked and forced her eyes to focus on the serenity before her.  Circling hawks and ravens glided the air currents overhead. Squirrels tittered and chattered amongst themselves as they scrounged last winter’s stashes. The sun was getting higher and warmer, waking up the forest below. Life kept rolling on, regardless of individual squabbles and misfortunes. 

_ ‘Question everything,’  _ her father always said, _  ‘It’s the only way to see the world for what it truly is.  And never make things personal. A bird’s eye view gives you the best perspective.’ _

Kagome breathed in deep, and let the air out.  She made a face and released her arms to fall loosely into her lap.  _  ‘Who is Naraku, and what does he want with us?’   _ Kagome pondered in her head.  He obviously had something he wanted from Sango, although why the demon would want a cattle ranch was beyond her.  The giant purple beast that was sent after her and Inuyasha had needed to capture both of them as well as the jewel.  Kagome narrowed her eyes. There was something beyond simply craving the power of the jewel. This was no mere centipede demon that only wanted the Shikon no Tama for its own sake.  By the look the red-eyed demon gave her, she sensed that he had many plans and many desires and she couldn’t help but feel like a haphazard moth slowly getting more and more entangled in the spider’s web.  

Inuyasha was starting to get restless beside her and shifted, deciding to patrol the area.  He sniffed around, his claws making a minor racket against the large, rough rocks. Every time he looked back at the hunched figure on the wide ledge, Kagome’s face remained distant and pensive and he longed to ask her what the  _ fuck _ was the matter.  When her voice cut through the background forest chatter, Inuyasha briefly jumped off all four paws.

“Half-demon.”

Inuyasha snapped his head around to stare at her, startled to be called  _ that  _ by  _ this  _ person.  Kagome’s face was still far and away and she didn’t seem aware that she’d spoken aloud.  Inuyasha cocked his head to the side, wondering if she would speak more.

“Naraku is a half-demon,” she said quietly, a frown gradually forming furrows in her forehead, “Did he attack us because he wanted the jewel to become full-demon?”

Now Kagome’s eyes sharpened back into focus and she cast her gaze around herself until she spotted him standing curiously atop a nearby boulder.  Her eyes brightened when they met his and a thrill rushed through him to see her smile so wide.

“Watcha doin’ fuzzy butt?” she called.  Inuyasha snorted at her remark but ambled over loosely to lay on the blanket beside her.  Her hand plopped onto his head and found all the right places but he didn’t relax into her ministrations this time, tuning in to a mild level of agitation in her face.

“Naraku is a half-demon,” Kagome repeated, “I could sense it.”

Her hand pause and she turned to look down at him.

“And… Wasn’t he the same guy that tried to adopt you at the park?”  She absently ran her fingers under his chin and stroked the length of his jaw.  Inuyasha struggled to maintain focus on what the girl was saying. “He seemed to know you.  Have you met him before?”

Kagome frowned when the dog made no effort to answer her question, before noting the relaxed, dazed look on his face and blinked.  Her hand dropped from his jaw and a flush of embarrassment rippled through her.  _ ‘He’s not a dog!’ _  She yelled at herself mentally,  _ ‘can’t you keep your hands off him?’ _

“Sorry!” she said to him, clearing her throat awkwardly, “I see dog, I pet… it’s the way I’m wired… I guess.”

Inuyasha sat up on his haunches and glanced away, his blush hidden beneath his fur.  He would never admit it, but it’s becoming second nature for him to surrender to her petting, liked it even.  He shook himself and looked back at her.

“So,” she continued, “Have you ever met Naraku before?”

He narrowed his eyes and cocked his head, thinking back, trying to remember.  He came up empty and shook his head. Kagome sighed.

“I wonder why he wanted you then,” she said.  The silver dog snorted and shrugged and rolled his eyes.  Kagome raised an eyebrow and gave him a crooked smile.

“Maybe you’re right,” she said, “Maybe it doesn’t matter why.  We should focus on making sure he can’t get to us.”

She smiled at him as he nodded, then her eyes grew serious once more.  She turned to face him fully and he sensed a change in her demeanor, immediately raising his guard and stiffening.  

“I don’t want anything like that to happen again,” she declared, her voice soft but piercing in its sincerity.  Her somber face captured his attention completely and he had the distinct sensation of falling as he was drawn into her misty grey eyes.

“I’m going to make sure nothing like that happens again,” she repeated, “I won’t let him hurt you a second time, I promise.”

She looked down at her hands where they supported her weight as she leaned towards him, fingertips just inches away from his white, furry paws.  Inuyasha stared at the top of her head in bewilderment, disbelieving what he’d just heard. Such a statement, a declaration of protection, he’d not heard ever before from a living being, aside from his mother.  The dark head before him shifted and then Kagome brought a soft, caressing hand to cover one wide, silver paw and a jolt of lightning erupted from the contact, racing up his arm and striking at his heart. 

“I also need to figure out a way to get rid of the jewel,” she whispered softly, looking back up at his face as if seeking permission.  “I know you wanted it at one point but I think it’s too dangerous to exist.”

There was an entire galaxy inside her eyes and he was lost in them for the briefest of seconds before he blinked, registering her statement and agreeing with her.  He began to nod to show his concurrence but found himself leaning forward until his forehead met hers and they both took a long deep breath, letting it out again in a long, drawn out sigh.  The hand on his paw then lifted, coming up to cradle his jaw, pressing against him for a moment before dropping to her lap as she turned back to the panorama in front of her. Inuyasha felt his entire being mourn the loss of that tender contact, while Kagome’s mind shifted to consider another revelation that had developed from that fateful violent night.

“Those demons in the fighting pit,” she murmured, mostly to herself, “I think they’re the demons that killed Shippou’s father.  One of them had a fox pelt for a belt.”

The creature beside her took a long fortifying breath.  Golden eyes stared at her, waiting for her to ask the question he guessed she was getting at.  Eventually, she frowned and met his gaze.

“Should I tell Shippou?”

Inuyasha held her eyes for a breath, wishing he could preface his answer with more detail.  He knew how he would feel if someone found the murderer of his mother. And he knew how he would react.  But such articulation was not within his ability so he was only able to give her a simple, honest answer.  As he continued to stare into her eyes, he raised and lowered his sleek white head.  _ Yes, you should tell the kit. _

… 

The relief on Mrs. Higurashi’s face was plain as she rushed out to meet the returning hikers in the beat up old car as it grumbled into the driveway.  When Kagome stumbled a bit as she climbed out, the older woman had to swallow a wave of irrational panic. She took a deep breath and came around to speak to her daughter.

“Kagome!” She exclaimed, exasperation and worry crackling in her voice, “Are you alright?  Nothing happened out there? Why did you have to leave so early in the morning? Were you careful to hide the jewel’s aura?”

Kagome’s eyes briefly widened as she leaned backward, away from the sudden wave of questions.  As she processed the interrogation, she answered her mother, “We’re fine, nothing happened. I was careful and Inuyasha would have protected me if anything went wrong.  I’m going to take a nap.”

She gave her mother a quick hug and trudged wearily back into her mother’s house.  Inuyasha hopped off the backseat and shook himself, before giving in to the temptation and craned his head around to nibble at the bandages around his body.  Quick, firm hands immediately intervened.

“Oh no you don’t,” Mrs. Higurashi ordered, proving herself to be as adept with animal care as her daughter, “You leave those bandages alone!  Shippou, dear, bring the cone please!”

A very bright, very eager voice responded before a flash of orange and blue raced out into the yard holding a white, plastic sheet.  Inuyasha was backpedaling fast and managed to interrupt his growling with several yowls of complaint. Shippou attacked him with vigor, his eyes bright with mischief while Mrs. Higurashi attempted to hold the great white dog still.  The canine squirmed frantically, scrambling his clicking dull claws on the cement driveway, throwing his head back and forth in an attempt to dodge the offensive plastic sheet. 

_ I will  _ **_not_ ** _ bite the wench’s mother.  I will  _ **_not_ ** _ bit the wench’s mother. _

Shippou’s tail was fair game though, and a moment later a sharp, piercing cry of pain echoed through the air followed by a child’s voice screaming.

“MEANIE!  YOU BIG FAT MEANIE!!!  I HOPE YOU GO BALD AND ITCHY AND HAFTA WEAR A CONE ALL THE T-”

There was a loud bang from the house as an upstairs window was slammed open.  A very cranky looking young woman glowered from her perch and practically growled at the trio below.

“QUIET!” She yelled, red in the face, “Inuyasha!  SIT!”

He couldn’t quite understand why he felt compelled to sit but his rear end immediately slammed to the ground and for a moment, he sat there dazed.  Mrs. Higurashi wasted no time and quickly slid the cone around his neck and fastened the buckles before stepping out of firing range in case he decided to thrash his head about.  Inuyasha shook, and hopped and threw his head from side to side before settling with grumpy resignation to the humiliation that was the cone of shame. Kagome’s mother had to cover her mouth to hide the smile that couldn’t be suppressed before coaxing Shippou out from behind the car and inside in order to inspect his abused tail.  With all the ruckus, a familiar old shape appeared at the door to see what all the fuss was about.

“Is everything alright?” Kaede asked.

“Inuyasha is a meanie and he bit me!” Shippou complained, pointing an accusatory finger at the grumpy white dog.  Inuyasha lifted his lips to growl, although by now Shippou had learned that these threats were mostly bark and very little bite.  Kaede chuckled and shook her head.

“I should be off now,” she said to Mrs. Higurashi, “I will return in a couple days, hopefully with news from headquarters.”

Inuyasha left the conversing humans behind and shoved his way into the house.  Shippou was far ahead of him, raiding the fridge for the comfort of ice cream, still grumbling to himself over the painful slight.  The cone around the white dog’s neck made him significantly less coordinated and after crashing into several walls and door frames, Inuyasha finally located the stairs.  The dreadful plastic cone flopped with each step and drooped dangerously close to the ground so that it caught on the steps if he didn’t take care to lift his head high enough.  Step. Slam! Step. Slam! Inuyasha growled angrily into the space around him.  _ I do  _ **_not_ ** _ like the cone of shame…. I fucking  _ **_hate_ ** _ the cone of shame. _

When he got to the top of the stairs, he sought out Kagome’s bedroom and hovered near the door.  He could hear the wench climbing into bed, the sheets rustling as she settled. He sniffed around the door jam before circling himself a few times, clunking the cone against the wall once or twice before laying himself out in the hallway to snooze.  It was peaceful and familiar here and the combined scents of homemade cooking and old, well-used furniture nestled over him like a blanket. Inuyasha sighed, and shifted, and closed his eyes.

It was only a few seconds later when the girl inside shifted and the telltale pitter patter of barefooted tiptoeing approached the other side of the door. Inuyasha lifted his head as the bedroom door opened softly. 

“You wanna sleep in here?” She asked softly, “it’s probably more comfortable than the wood floor.”

The heavy limbed creature rose, awkwarding trying not to smack anything with the plastic cone. The girl let him slip inside and then she resettled herself on the bed. It wasn’t just out of consideration for his comfort that she invited him inside. Having his aura near her was becoming a crutch on which she leaned heavily. And in the wake of the nightmares and daymares from her recent experiences, it was a balm on her heart to have him close by. 

Inuyasha lay on the soft, thick carpet at the foot of her bed and felt the tension in his muscles dissipate as her scent penetrated his body.  Her aura was an almost physical presence to him now and it embraced him entirely, body and soul. A hand crept down from above to bury slender fingers in the fur of his mane and he sighed.  As his mind slowly sank into blissful darkness he felt his spirit lift up, bolstered by her presence beside him and a gentle joy he couldn’t quite name. It had happened gradually, coyly, like the slow, steady climb of a young sapling bravely reaching for the sun.  There was a part of his subconscious that already accepted it and slowly, his awareness of it embraced the realization. The point of no return had long since passed and Inuyasha knew deep down that though Kagome would never request it of him, he had once again traded in his freedom for the warmth of the pack.  And this time, more than ever before, he felt he could wholly entrust his beleaguered heart to another. This time, he had a conviction in him that commited so fully, that no amount of apparent betrayal could shake him from seeing to this one infuriatingly gentle wench’s safety. He was hers completely. His entire world rose and fell with Kagome at its center.

… 

The sun was starting on its afternoon dive when a knock came from the door.  Mrs. Higurashi peaked inside before calling to her daughter.

“Kagome, dear, Sango’s back.”

A garbled mumble answered and the older woman chuckled.  “Get dressed, dear, I have some errands for you two.”

The girl in bed lay still for several minutes, blinking off the after affects of her dreams.  From under the covers, she peaked a brightly flushing face out to cast her eyes around the room, landing on a pair of quizzical golden ones staring at her.  She squeezed them shut and buried her face into the pillow, certain he could read her dreams from her eyes. It took some supreme willpower to drag herself out of bed but Kagome eventually made it downstairs.  Sango took one look at her friend and her serious, drawn face immediately transformed to mirth, laughing aloud at the bleary eyed image that had descended from the second floor. Kagome tried to smooth out her bedhead and plunked herself down at the kitchen table, while Shippou sought out her mother for snacks.

“Where’s Miroku,” she asked sleepily, “I thought he went with you.”

As quickly as she switched from sober to amusement, Sango’s grin vanished, replaced by a peeved, exasperated expression that told Kagome most of what she needed to know.

“That ass is gonna end up in the hospital when I get through with him,” she huffed, looking away and fighting a red stain that flickered briefly on her cheeks.  Kagome was amazed, it wasn’t often that Sango swore, and her friend also didn’t blush easily. A spark of humor crept into her eyes and she came fully awake.

“Ah yes,” she said, “That Miroku, our little charmer.”

Sango snorted.

“But did you two enjoy your little date?”

Sango turned around so hard, her wooden chair rocked dangerous to the side.  She admirably ignored Kagome’s chortles and shifted the topic to more serious matters.

“Five more calves dead, and one cow,” she said with a sigh, “I’m in serious trouble, Kagome.”

The slender girl frowned, sobering up.  “Did you guys find anything? Toxic plants?  Demonic activity?”

Sango made a face and shook her head.  The kitten in her lap purred and kneaded little paws into her thigh and the woman stroked the soft, downy fur absently.  It was all a little much to take in, the giant, towering saber-toothed cat that could freaking  _ fly _ snuggled in her lap, a doggy eared boy with fangs and claws, a persistently annoying perverted grad student that wanted free access to scamper around her lands.  It was giving her a headache.

“Miroku stayed on the ranch,” she said finally, “He thinks the burial mounds on the false summit are linked to Naraku wanting the ranch.”

The tall, sturdy girl slouched into the chair, rubbing her forehead.  “I don’t get it though. Those mounds are the most normal thing on the ranch right now.  Nothing looks disturbed or out of the ordinary up there. It’s the valley meadow and forest that’s got something fishy going on, not the mountain.”

Just then, Mrs. Higurashi breezed into the room, handing Kagome a scrap of paper.  The girl glanced at the scribbles and sighed while her mother smiled and patted her head.

“Take Inuyasha with you, dear,” she told her daughter, “and don’t be out too long.”

“Can I come!  Can I come!” Shippou bounced up and down with his hands on her leg.  Kagome reached down to ruffle his hair.

“That depends,” she said, “Can you hide your paws and tail the whole time?”

The kit paused, not wanting to lie, but desperately wanting to join them on their shopping venture.  “Can’t I just be a dog?”

“Sure, but then you’d have to hang out with Inuyasha while we’re in the store.”

This deflated Shippou dramatically and his lower lip came out in a pout.  Kagome laughed while her mother smoothly cut in.

“Why don’t you stay and help me prepare dinner,” she told the little fox gently, “It would be a big help.”

Afternoon duties delegated, Kagome, Sango, and Inuyasha prepared to leave.  Riding in the back of the pick up was challenging, but at least the girls thought to put a rug in the truck bed for him to dig his claws into as they swerved and dodged their way to the store. It was also no help that the cone was practically a parachute around his neck, a massive sail that whipped around his face and blocked his view.  Sango’s driving proved to be even more erratic than Kagome’s and he was relieved when they reached the supermarket parking lot. As the sun dipped downward to the west, no major incidents required his attention and he contentedly enjoyed the afternoon outing. The shadows were long and the breeze was warm and he was glad the girls had found a shady spot to park the car.  Other shoppers heading back to their vehicles caught sight of his gleaming fur and made a collection of clucking and cooing sounds as they passed. Humans were strange, befuddling creatures. Why on earth would one cluck and coo at a strange dog? He was no chicken. Inuyasha stood, shook out his loose silver fur, and stretched back out onto the carpet, letting his eyes fall closed to snooze some more.  

His dreams had been bizarre, unnerving things lately, ever since that turbulent night when he’d carried her away from that awful place.  It was as if the heat of her body was permanently seared across his chest and the memory of her arms on his face and back played out fancifully in the peace of the night.  In this lazy afternoon sunlight, his mind brought back the image of her haloed face from earlier that morning and combined with her phantom hands of the press of her slenderness against his body and he woke with a start, his muscles straining and aching in a way he’d never felt before.  

He wasn’t sure how much time had passed but he knew instantly when Kagome stepped out of the store, flushing a pretty deep red as she hushed Sango beside her while the taller girl giggled maniacally behind her hand.  He stayed low in the cargo bed, feverishly willing his body to return to normal before she got too close, thankful she was distracted by whatever it was Sango had been teasing her about. His curiosity was peaked but Kagome only patted his head in response to the questions in his eyes and he shrugged it off before settling down for the breezy ride back.  It was only after they returned to see Miroku waiting for them in the driveway beside the wench’s mother that his lightened mood grew heavy once more. Mrs. Higurashi stepped toward them as they climbed out of the large vehicle. 

“Dear,” she said, mild confusion written on her face, “you had a call while we were out from a Mr. Nagakiyoichi from Daitoken Corp?  He said he’d like to discuss the details of your deal?”

“Ah!”  Kagome slapped her hand to her face, earning confused and bemused looks from present company.  The hand abusing her face shifted upward to tousle her hair as she pressed her fingers into her scalp.  “That’s right… I promised Sesshomawhatever that I’d babysit the girl he adopted.”

_ ‘Sessho… SESSHOUMARU?!’  _ Inuyasha whipped his neck around to stare at the young woman.  Sango frowned in confusion but Miroku’s furrowed brow was entirely wracked with concern.

“Kagome,” he said, “Surely you don’t mean the daiyoukai, the demon lord, Sesshoumaru?”

Kagome wasn’t particularly concerned and responded carelessly, “Yeah, that guy.  His toad servant thing adopted a human girl because he thought it would make Sesshoumaru happy.”

She briefly absorbed the young man’s bewildered look and shrugged, “I have no clue why.  I made a deal with him that I’d help babysit her to keep her socialized with humans and help her grow up.”

Grey eyes turned to stare into disbelieving golden irises.  “In return,” she continued, “He helped me get you back. Even if his only help to get us to Naraku’s little fight club.”

They shared a breath of a moment, something exchanging between them that the others couldn’t detect.  And then Kagome broke the eye contact and pushed her way into the house. “So, got anything to report about Sango’s ranch?” She called over her shoulder to Miroku, who was still struggling to comprehend everything he’d heard just now.

“A-ah!” He exclaimed, quickly recovering from the demon lord’s surprising activities, “Yes!  The mounds at the northern end of the valley, they’re emanating the most peculiar energy. I would like you and Ms. Kaede to assess them with me…”

… 

It hadn’t registered in his mind right away.  He knew the arrowhead had entered his body and he knew the miko’s spiritual energy was doing its job.  But it was a split second before the actual burning, searing pain made itself known through his nerves to his brain.  It was a shock of white hot lightning and left all his limbs tingling, even as a significant portion of his torso was disintegrated and he felt it, wholly, every miniscule cell that burst in a chain reaction of screaming death within him.  It was a pure, dark blank that existed in his mind as his thoughts struggled to catch up with what had just occurred. This power, this purity, this strength. It was so familiar. A warmth that burned as his mind reached out to claim it. And then his eyes focused on the slender figure across the field.  The wind blew her hair aside and a little spark of static popped in his brain. He knew this woman. In a time when his life was small and insignificant and petty, and he knew this woman. A tendril of humor pushed past the pain in his body and a slow, thin smile drew a wide curve across his face. His mind kicked into gear and he finished calling up his energies to transport him away but his last full thought returned to the fair face that had given birth to his whole being.

_ Hello again, Kikyou... _

* * *

 

A/N:  OMG. can you imagine a humanoid inuyasha wearing the cone of shame?  As I was editing this chapter, the image popped into my head and I nearly fell over laughing!  

Hope you enjoy!  Let me know what you think!  Thanks for reading!


	15. A place that exists between you and me

#  **Forever Home - The Girl**

~Kitty

_ “As the days went by, the evolution of LIKE into LOVE was accelerated. White Fang himself began to grow aware of it, though in his consciousness he knew not what love was. It manifested itself to him as a void in his being - a hungry, aching, yearning void that clamoured to be filled. It was a pain and an unrest; and it received easement only by the touch of the new god’s presence. At such times love was joy to him, a wild, keen-thrilling satisfaction. But when away from his god, the pain and the unrest returned; the void in him sprang up and pressed against him with its emptiness, and the hunger gnawed and gnawed unceasingly.” _ _   
_ _ ― Jack London, White Fang _

* * *

 

###  **Chapter 15:  A place that exists between you and me**

_ ‘Ok... you can do this, _ ’ Kagome mentally coached herself.  She gazed at the little figure in the middle of the living room, a flurry of paper and crayons surrounding the fox kit.  Sleepy golden sunlight cascaded into the room through the open curtains and the whoosh of a gentle breeze playing with the outside trees made a pillow of sound that buffered the noise of the nearby street.  It was the perfect time. Sango and Miroku had left to investigate what he’d found at her ranch, her mother was out shopping for dinner ingredients, and Kaede was due back sometime this evening. It was perfect.

The young woman’s reluctance to broach the uncomfortable subject was promptly shoved to the side when the kit under her scrutiny couldn’t bear her disconcerting gaze any longer.  Shippou took a breath as he seriously set down the crayon he’d just been coloring with and hopped up to the couch beside Kagome. His eyes were wide and green and the girl cringed at the thought to hurting the innocence she saw there.

“What’s wrong, Kagome?” The child asked. 

Kagome nibbled her lip and sighed.  Shippou jumped when two warm arms came around him to squeeze him tight to her chest but he relaxed into the hug instinctively.  Finally, Kagome let him go and readied herself for what she had to tell him.

“Remember what I told you about how we rescued Inuyasha?”

A precocious young face stared up at her and nodded.

“That he was being forced to fight with other demons for entertainment?”

Again, Shippou nodded.

“There were a lot of other fighters there, too,” Kagome said slowly, formulating her sentences as she spoke them.

“Shippou,” she said, pulling the boy into her lap and ruffling his hair, “Do you know who the Thunder Brothers are?”

Shippou’s reaction was instantaneous and Kagome knew the answer.  The fox kit went stiff as a board and his tail fluffed out to nearly twice its volume.  Little pinprick claws pressed into the flesh of her arm and she held perfectly still while she observed the tumultuous energies within the kit as he absorbed her question.  When she spoke into the vacuum silence around them, her voice was soft and soothing as it tried to comfort the orphaned kit.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you right away,” she whispered, “I didn’t know how.”

She shifted, trying to peer around to see Shippou’s face.  His head was lowered as his bangs covered his eyes, but she could see a little fang poking out as he bit his lip.  Shippou was young, but he was brave. He took a breath and tried to make his trembling body speak with a calm voice.

“How… How did you know they were the ones that killed my papa?”

It was more a demand than a question.  And it was difficult for Kagome to read the little kit, such turbulent emotions and energies, and a stiff, suppressed body language left her feeling blind as she tried to decide how to answer him.

“They…,” she started, the shine of glistening fox fur flashing in her memory, “They must have kept something of your father’s.  I sensed a youki that was very similar to yours.”

The little face closed off terrifyingly fast.  The child in her arms suddenly grew older, showing a small hint of his true age despite his tiny body.  Kagome observed him carefully, worried over the dominoes she’d just knocked over. Shippou, however, had come to know his foster mother very well in the time he’d been with her and knew how to conceal his intentions from her.  He was also very observant for a child so young and memories of their scents when they returned home from their rescue mission gave him a rough idea where they were. The mind inside his little orange head was abuzz with activity as thoughts of vows and revenge and anger crystalized around his heart.  He stood from her lap suddenly, hopping to the ground before turning to face Kagome.

“I have to go.”

Kagome’s eyes went round and concerned while Shippou turned uncomfortable eyes to his little fur covered feet.

“What?” She cried, “Where?”

“I… I want to be alone.”

He stood there for a breath or two while Kagome stared down at him with a worried frown.  For an anxious moment, he feared she would forbid him to leave, and his control over his youki and his trembling waivered.  Finally, he heard her sigh and allowed himself to look up at her.

“Ok,” she said quietly.  Shippou’s serious little face was at complete odds with his usual cheery demeanor and it drew out a wave of empathy from the woman before him.

“Shippou?” She called, pausing his departure from the living room.  She waited until he turned to face her again, this time, tears evident in his watery green eyes.  “I’ll always be here for you, you know that right?”

The child swallowed hard, little face contorting in a desperate effort not to break down.  He knew this, experienced it, understood that this gentle human was one to give more of herself than she could afford.  But he’d resolved long ago that his unfinished business with the two thunder demons was his, and his alone. So he kept his large, round tears at bay and nodded soberly to Kagome before continuing out the door and outside to consider his next move.

A great white shape appeared in the doorway just a few moments later.  Silently, the glistening silver creature ambled softly to her and sat on the ground beside the couch.  Kagome’s eyes were dark and worried as they stared into his bright, golden ones. Inuyasha licked his lips, reacting to her unhappiness and grappling with his urge to press even closer to her in an effort to take away her worry.  His mere presence comforted her and she gazed softly into his eyes, allowing a slow smile to spread across her face. The depth in his eyes brought flashes of memory to her mind, glimpses of a strong, sinewy body that defended and shielded her.  Kagome blinked and a glowing red blush rose up in her cheeks. Despite the rush of embarrassment though, she gladly accepted the offered comfort and raised a shy hand to press against his furred cheek. Amber eyes closed lightly and his large white head leaned into her touch.  And then, before he could stop himself, his long, pink tongue escaped his lips and ran a hot, moist line across the inside of her wrist.

The surprising sensation sent a shock of electricity straight through her and centered in a tight knot in her abdomen.  Inuyasha froze, disbelieving what his own body had done of its own accord. And into that stunning, electric moment, the garage door opened and a minor scuffle of shoes and bags announced the return of the wench’s mother.

The awkward tension in the room when Mrs. Higurashi passed by way startling.  Placing her groceries absently on the kitchen counter, she came back to the living room to find her daughter staring wide eyed down at the heavy, white pile of fur curled at her feet.

“What’s the matter, dear?” She asked, concerned.  Her voice broke the silence and Kagome jumped and shook herself as she returned to reality.

“Nothing, mama,” she said quickly before standing to stretch, “Just a lot on my mind.”

Mrs. Higurashi watched her daughter as she passed by before turning expectant eyes back to the white furred rug at the base of the couch.  Inuyasha stayed frozen where he was for a second or two, fully aware of the older woman’s gaze and completely uncomfortable with it at that moment.  He then stood and followed Kagome through to the kitchen where she’d begun sorting through the groceries. The blush still stained her cheeks but she fought through it admirably.  Before Mrs. Higurashi could press further, the doorbell rang. She stared at her daughter for a moment longer before sighing, then turning to answer the door. Even Kaede’s usually calming energy did nothing to ease the electricity in the air.  Kagome was beginning to feel frayed at the edges between her stress over speaking with Shippou and the strange evolution in her body’s reaction to Inuyasha. The old woman had a strange glint in her eye as she entered the living room, glanced around, and opened her mouth to speak.

“There seems to be a new tension in the atmosphere here,” she said, her voice dancing the line between bored and sly.  “Now, Kagome, child,” she continued, “Let us assess our priorities. I would argue this Naraku demon and his interest in the jewel takes precedence over everything else, no?”

Inuyasha frowned in confusion at Kagome’s reaction when all she could muster was a deep blush and a shy nod.  Kaede just chuckled and shook her head, absently toying with the straps that held her eye patch in place. Turning to Kagome’s mother, she continued, “I’ve received permission to deal with the jewel privately.  At present, our most skilled priests and priestesses are unable to immediately come to our aid, however they will be checking in at the end of the month.”

The serious matters being discussed helped return Kagome’s frazzled mind to the matter at hand and she brushed away the early evening incident with a deep, bolstering sigh.  Kaede went on, saying, “Has your father been able to uncover any additional information from your family archives?”

Mrs. Higurashi shook her head, a half smile creeping onto her face, “My father is not the most organized, I’m afraid.  He’s turning the storehouse upside down trying to locate the scrolls documenting the original legend of the Shikon no Tama.”

“Mmm,” Kaede murmured, indicating that she’d heard.  Her eyes grew distant briefly before refocusing on the room before her.

“Kagome, child,” she said, turning to the young woman, “What say you to resuming priestess lessons this evening after dinner?  We can start small, just breathing and sensing for today.”

Kagome blinked, a little startled by the suggestion, before shrugging and nodding.  Dinner that evening was a quiet affair, even little Shippou had a lot on his mind that night.  Inuyasha had eaten quickly and disappeared outside to both Kagome’s dismay and relief. Mrs. Higurashi eventually gave up after a few half-hearted attempts to start conversation and Kaede just chuckled quietly to herself at her end of the table, seeming somehow wacky and wise at the same time.  Everytime the old woman’s single eye made contact with Kagome’s, the younger woman would blush to her hairline. The whole table, save for Kaede, was relieved when the meal was over.

“Come, child,” Kaede called, making for the backyard.  The end of Inuyasha’s fluffy white tail could be seen from the bushes in the corner and the sight of it made Kaede’s old face break out into another mischievous chortle.  Finally, Kagome couldn’t bear it any longer and had to ask.

“Did you sense it or guess it?” she demanded, her face peeved and her body language agitated.  The old woman shrugged.

“A bit of both I suppose,” she said.

Kagome’s groan sounded like a growl.  “Well, give it a rest will you?” she begged, “It’s enough that Sango won’t stop teasing me.”

At this Kaede seemed surprised.  “How is Sango privy to this?” she asked, “She is not spiritually sensitive.”

Kagome’s face was frozen and bright red and she refused to continue on this topic.  Deliberately, she changed the subject.

“So, what are we working on tonight?”

Mercifully, Kaede was happy to drop the subject and nodded.  “Ah, yes. Let’s pursue your strengths and focus on sensing the spirits around you.”

She sat down on the wooden porch and beckoned for Kagome to be seated as well.  Beginning with a simple breathing exercise, she slowly brought Kagome’s attention to the creatures around her.  Inuyasha and Shippou were shining beacons of energy with their strong demonic ki. And more subtly, the birds roosting in the trees, the rabbits nesting in the ground, each little life pulsing with a unique signature yet glowing with the same life force that flowed within herself.  Kaede encouraged Kagome to explore on her own accord and she immediately returned to Inuyasha, curiously exploring the edges of his youki, the mysterious dark shroud that tried to smother it, and how valiantly in continued to shine through. He seemed to react to her attention and his aura flared as she prodded it.  It reached toward her and lured her in, hot and hypnotising like the flickering of a flame. 

She pulled back eventually, reluctantly, at Kaede’s urging and decided to explore her new mentor next.  Kaede waited patiently while Kagome carefully explored the edges and corners of her powers, her energy. She felt as the young priestess in training pressed deeper, tentative at first then more confidently.  Kagome’s individual powers both baffled and impressed the aged miko. There was a duality in this young woman that seemed to defy previously accepted truths about her world. Strong yet soft, Kagome worked carefully, pushing and retreating until she tripped over a very strong, very alien ki that did not belong in a human body.

Kagome practically cartwheeled backward with a startled cry.  Inuyasha was on his feet and rushing toward them to confront whatever had surprised the young woman.  But even as Kagome’s wide, almost horrified eyes stared at the old, wrinkled figure, Kaede remained seated calmly, placidly, and waiting until her ward had recovered enough to hear what she had to say.

“You!  There’s demonic energy in you!” Kagome exclaimed, in wonder, in fright, in confusion.  Inuyasha’s surprised, suddenly suspicious face whipped around reassess the old woman. Kaede nodded.

“Aye, child, that there is.”

“But, how!  Are you a hanyou, too?”  Kagome reach out again with her powers and shivered to sense the steely, cold energy that emanated from the old woman.  Kaede closed her good eye and raised her hands to her face.

“It is a long story,” she said, “So for now, I’ll simply explain what he is.”

She slipped off the eye patch and opened her covered eye, the wide, round gaze sending another shiver through the young woman.  Almost perfectly circular, with a large, round pupil that was both disturbing and haunting, the glowing yellow eye investigated Kagome, both her physical appearance, as well as the mettle inside of her.

“He is an old friend, with whom I share a body,” Kaede said, “I gave him my eye, in return, he gives me insight.”

The old woman opened her other eyed and tried to smile sympathetically at the obvious fear she saw in the younger woman.

“There is no need to fear,” she said, “Think of him as a pet I keep on my shoulder.  I keep him hidden as my order would not approve. I figured you would be able to discover him eventually, though I’m impressed you did so soon.”

Kagome gulped, the different eyes peering at her from the same face made her disoriented although she gradually was able to overcome her initial shock.  The white dog at her side relaxed as she did, all the while keeping a protective stance with his body loose and ready. It took several swallows, but eventually Kagome was able to find her voice and speak.

“Does… does he have a name?”

Kaede smiled and both her eyes crinkled with amusement.  Now aware of this new presence that lay beneath Kaede’s, Kagome was awed to sense a warmth in the demonic aura in reaction to her question.

“It has been so long,” Kaede answered, “But you may call him Fukurou, child.”

Kagome nodded hesitantly, before clearing her throat.  “I-it’s a pleasure to meet you, Fukurou.”

The wide, alien eye narrowed slightly then blinked.  Kaede chuckled, “he is very pleasured to make your acquaintance.”

This new discovery effectively ended that evening’s lesson and Kagome went to bed with whirling, awe-filled mind.  It took several moments of sitting in her bed in a daze to notice Inuyasha nudging her knee. She looked down, blinking, before finally focusing on the warm, amber eyes.  

“Sorry,” she murmured, “I just…. can _ not _ believe there is a demon living inside of Kaede.  That just blew my mind…”

Inuyasha snorted in response and her face cracked open in a smile.

“What, did you already know that Fukurou was there all along?”

Golden eyes rolled in there sockets before he shrugged then shook his head.

“Heh,” Kagome breathed, “Well, why are you more surprised?”

The dog snorted again before nudging her knees again with his snout.  It was bedtime and the wench’s brain obviously wasn’t functioning anymore.  Kagome casted her senses about, noting Shippou’s absence, and frowned when she found him downstairs in the living room.  Perhaps she should try to speak with the kit again tomorrow.

Returning her attention to the insistent nanny of a dog demon, she gave Inuyasha a gentle shove.

“Alright, alright,” Kagome said, “I get it already, mama bear.”

The white dog snorted again before curling up below her on the carpet.  Kagome shifted around in the sheets, settling under the covers. Several minutes ticked by and Kagome remained awake until, to her relief, she heard and sensed Shippou coming up the stair and letting himself into Souta’s old room, where he’d been sleeping the past several days.  Kagome inhaled deep and sighed, worries that had been temporarily brushed aside returning to her mind in full force. The issue of Naraku. The mystery of the jewel. What to do about Shippou. 

She sighed again, rolling to face the wall, then rolling away from it again.  By the time she rolled back to face the wall, Inuyasha was up beside the bed, his long head resting on the mattress so that when she again rolled to face away from the wall, she came nose to nose with him, and for a very intense, brief moment, her worries dissipated and she stared down his snout and into his glowing eyes, her breath hot and short against his whiskers.  

Inuyasha didn’t breath, couldn’t breath, until his lungs screamed their need for air and he huffed shallowly, suddenly intoxicated by her scent as it seemed to sink into every nook and cranny in his lungs.  Unconsciously, his wayward tongue slithered out to lick his lips but when it collided with her nose, the eruption of sensations from the contact nearly made his eyes roll back and he shivered. 

The slobbery action had an opposite effect on Kagome, however, and she giggled before reaching out a hand to massage the back of an ear.  She smiled at him, completely unaware of how catastrophic the expression was for his internal well being and he was sure he would come crumbling down to pieces beside the bed.  If that didn’t do it, her next words certainly attempted to undo him in much the same way.

“Don’t mean to be too forward, Inuyasha, but do you want to sleep in the bed tonight?”

_ ‘What.  The.  _ **_Fuck_ ** _.  Did.  She. Say?!’ _

She blinked and her eyes temporarily lost focus before resettling on his.  “I just…. I’m just restless tonight. That’s all.”

Those grey eyes pleaded with him and before he even realized what he was doing, his body with obeying her request and he climbed onto the mattress, his long body lying alongside hers with only the covers separating them.  

For a time, they both lay in bed, stiff as a pair of boards, and lost in their own individual thoughts.  But even with their voices couldn’t reach each other, their auras did, and Kagome slowly relaxed with his presence so close by and she turned to face the wall of fur that lay beside her.  A shy hand came up to cling to his mane, and she slowly drifted off to sleep. 

When her breathing evened out and he was sure she was asleep, Inuyasha sat up in bed, his heart hammering in his chest.  How he managed to stay within his skin, he had no clue, but the intimacy of contact Kagome seemed so comfortable with was driving him to his limits.  His breathing was heavy, his muscles trembled. A rippling came over his body and when he turned to peer down at her sleeping face, he was able to reach out a clawed, furrless hand to brush her bangs away.  His shifting seemed to rouse her briefly and she snuggled even closer toward him. His hands shook as he carefully laid himself back down, slowly, painstakingly, brought an arm around her shoulders and held her gently against his chest.  His heart was full to bursting, he wanted to shout, or howl, or cry. Her breath was warm and gentle across the skin of his chest, her hair was soft and silky under his chin. He savored this night for hours, practically forced himself to stay awake, committing the feel of her to memory.  And in the early light of dawn, he felt her shift and murmur and sigh. Then he heard a word that shot through him and made him clamp his eyes tight lest they spill out from an overflowing heart. 

“Mmm… Inuyasha…”

…

“Explain again these burial mounds on Sango’s ranch,” the old voice somehow managed to be heard above the grumble of the dirt road.  The top of the main ranch house was just coming into view in the distance.

“We don’t actually know what they are,” Kagome answered Kaede as she roughly maneuvered her repaired hatchback around potholes and mini canyons, miniature snowmelt rapids trickling down mere puddles as summer rolled in.  Inuyasha tried his best to stifle the grumbles crashing around in his chest as the little kit’s body tumbled into his side after a particularly sharp swerve. Shippou let out a little yelp to which Kagome mumbled a soft apology.  Kaede’s creaking knuckles clung tightly to the oh shit handle near her grey head but her eyes were calm and introspective as she listened to the driver beside her.

“We think they could be burial mounds, but they could easily be some kind of ancient look out mound, or just little naturally formed hills.”  Kagome shrugged dismissively, focusing on safely delivering her passengers to their destination. Her senses were tingling as they drew closer and the hair on her neck stood erect and tense.  There was definitely something fishy going on here.

“If Miroku did indeed detect a strange energy at those mounds, I find it doubtful that they are mere hills carved by nature,” Kaede said wryly, giving Kagome a side glance to witness the younger woman’s crestfallen sigh.  She was really hoping all this turned out to be nothing. The unnerving vibes emanating from a place that was normally a comfort felt like a crushing blow, and the beauty of the surrounding mountains turned ominous. 

“I know,” Kagome replied, “Sango and I never really explored around there.  We figured if they were really burial mounds, the respectful thing to do was to leave them alone.”

Kaede hummed to indicate her understanding and fell silent.  The corrupted aura of the valley was certainly not lost on her and she took a moment to observe it.  They finally pulled up to the old ranch house as the late afternoon light started to stain the meadow with a golden hue and Kagome wearily switched off the engine.

“Ugh,” the young woman said, stretching as she climbed out the car, “That drive gets longer and longer every time.”

“Hmm,” Kaede managed to utter before a male voice greeted them.

“Ah! Kagome, Priestess Kaede,” Miroku’s enthused figure rushed outside, a female shape following him.  The young man sported a red welt across his cheek and Kagome raised her eyebrows as she glanced at her friend over his shoulder, Sango’s enraged, blushing face eliciting a giggle that was quickly stamped down to avoid her friend’s ire.

“I hope you had a pleasant drive,” the young grad student continued, eyes bright, hands animated, “There’s so much to show you!  This place must have had generations of gifted shamans enchanting the land. You  _ must _ see the mounds!”

He was already gesturing toward the distant mountain while moving toward an over used ATV, the keys materializing in his hands.  Sango opened her mouth to berate him but was beaten to the punch when Kaede spoke up dryly.

“It has been a long journey, young man,” her gravely voice cut in and commanded attention, “This old woman needs to rest her bones for the night.  The mounds will still be there in the morning.”

Miroku looked like he might protest but noted Sango and Kagome ignoring him completely and moving to unload the car.  He sighed and raised his hands behind his head to tighten the little ponytail at the base of his neck. Resigned, he moved to the two girls, lifting a pair of suitcases and heading into the house.  A pair of overexcited furry bodies rushed passed him, threatening to break his legs, and careened into the newcomers in a flurry of wet tongues and wagging tails.

“Hi Ranger!  Hi Burbur!” Kagome greeted.  The two canines curiously sniffed the old woman and excitedly nudged Shippou under his chin until he giggled and scratched the tops of their heads.  Inuyasha found the welcome overwhelming and attempted to skirt around the greetings and follow Kagome inside. No such luck though, for just as he was approaching the threshold, an overzealous, cold, wet nose thrust itself below his tail, pressed firmly against his anus, and a long, deep whiff was taken.  His startled yowl ripped through the still air of the night and Inuyasha rounded on the young pup with pearly teeth bared. The speckled grey dog jumped back startled, but he shook off the rebuke quickly, trotting away to receive attention more welcoming hands. Kagome’s gleeful chortles rang out and the great white dog turned to glare at her as she slumped against the door jam, gasping for breath.

“Inu…,” she struggled to say, “Don’t you know that’s how dogs say ‘hi’?”

A deep throated grumble answered her, which positively vibrated through her body as he shoved his way past her.  The shiver that raced up her spine in reaction to the contact turned her mind away from humor and she shook herself before sighing and bringing the rest of her things in.  Sango gratefully accepted Mrs. Higurashi’s packed meals and snacks, busily shuffling around her kitchen to stow everything out of reach of the curiously sniffing noses, before escorting Kaede to the her guest room.  Kagome sighed as she dropped the last of her things to the ground. 

“Want a snack, Shippou?” she asked, heading for the kitchen, her phone out and relaying their safe arrival to her mother.  

“No thanks,” came the surprising answer.  Kagome looked at the kit in surprise.

“Are you sure?” she asked, “It was a long drive.”

“Yep.”  Shippou was looking out the window, his little nose twitching imperceptibly.  “Can I go outside?” he asked, sending a shock of anxiety through her, “I wanna stretch my legs.”

“Outside?” Kagome repeated, entirely against the idea.  Her jaw opened and closed a couple times as she worked out some kind of response.  Dusk fell early to this valley and the foreboding aura that seemed to rise up from the ground made her reluctant to allow the young kit to venture out into the evening light.  Finally, she glanced over at the still grumbling white blob in the corner and answered the fox child.

“As… as long as Inuyasha goes with you.”  Green eyes looked like they wanted to argue, but there must have been something in her expression that advised him against pressing the issue.  Inuyasha had looked up at the mention of his name and he sent the young woman a look that amounted to,  _ ‘are you fucking serious, wench?’ _

They exchanged glances, her grey eyes flashing with insistence at first, before puckering into a woeful gaze that cut him to the quick.  Golden eyes rolled in their sockets and the great white dog huffed with exasperation, but he stood all the same and ambled after the kit as the little figure departed the ranch house.  Kagome sighed and sat heavily in a chair beside the sturdy table. Her phone buzzed, a text from her mother with a picture of an adorable little Rin covered in flour.

_ Glad you’re safe, dear.  We are making milk bread.  Stay safe and be careful. _

The cheerful text and cute photo managed to pull out a twitch of a smile from her lips, but that was all.  The tight knot in her gut that squirmed with worry and fear drew the corners of her mouth back down and she waited anxiously Shippou and Inuyasha to return to her.

… 

He walked through the tall grasses in silence for a time.  The rustling from behind told him that the big fat meanie was taking Kagome’s request seriously.  Shippou pouted to himself. He wasn’t so young that he needed a babysitter. The little orange topped figure turned to look peevishly over his shoulder.

“I don’t need you to watch me, you know,” he said, obvious annoyance riddling his voice.  Inuyasha snorted through his nose and rolled his eyes. 

“I’m full demon, I can take care of myself!” he declared snobbily, hoping to mild jibe would deter the ghostly shape.  Inuyasha drew himself up to his full height to look down his sleek muzzle at the kit. The unimpressed, resigned look in his golden eyes clearly indicated his determination to stay his post and Shippou bared his fangs in frustration.  He even let out a modest growl when he noted the hint of amusement in his four-legged guardian’s face. The large white face opened into a wolfish grin. Shippou scowled deeply and considered his options before darting quickly off into the forest.

The darkness that was beginning to fall on the forest floor was disorienting and Shippou stumbled many times in his headlong dash to evade the gently panting specter behind him.  He could hear the heavy landing paws and practically feel the hot breath on the nape of his neck. Mentally, he took inventory of his little bag of tricks. He could use the Jizo Statue… No, no, he would need that later.  He couldn’t afford to use his precious supplies evading this annoying meanie.

“Hey,” he called back to Inuyasha, ”Think fast!”

With a snap and a pop, he threw up a handful of leaves into the air, each one transforming into an exact replica of himself.  They scattered in every direction and Inuyasha came to an abrupt, startled halt.

Shippou victoriously scurried into the underbrush, pausing in his escape to survey his handiwork with pride. The large silver shape stood frozen in the small clearing for a full second before bursting into motion.  Shippou initial glee quickly transformed to fright to see the long white jaws swiftly catching and nipping the tails off his doppelgangers, making them vanish with a puff of smoke.

Snap. Pop. Snap. Pop.

_ ‘Yikes!’ _ Shippou thought to himself, deciding he’d better take his exit while he had the chance.  He scurried along, keeping his keen ears pricked for any sign of pursuit. So focused on what could be behind him, he failed to notice the partially concealed root on the overgrown game trail and it sent him tumbling through the foliage, picking up dead leaves and dirt until he came to a skidding halt at the base of a large old tree.  

Slowly, the sound of his skittering heart and panting lungs died down into nothingness.  Silence washed over him then. And the cool air at the forest floor began to seep through his clothes and skin, inching its way toward his heart.  The exhilaration of the race and his escape drained from his little body and he was suddenly aware of just how alone he was now, in a forest that was growing darker and danker, with an evil presence lurking in the shadows.  A shiver rippled through him and a slowly growing fear took root inside his heart.

“Be brave,” he said aloud, “You’re strong.”

Even to himself, his voice sounded small and fearful, and his conviction balked and trembled at the realization that he was far to small and powerless to take on the task he’d committed his heart to.  He took a shaky sigh and looked around. He looked at his little clawed hands. His lips pinched together and twisted in a thin line. 

It was very strange to be out in the forest twilight.  Alone in the forest twilight. It really wasn’t that long ago when he would have been safely sequestered away in a cozy den by this time of day.  The warm furs of his mother would be nestled around him and the strong, steady presence of his father rested close by. Shippou’s little green eyes squinted down into little slits as the wave of memory, sharp and bittersweet, swept through his heart.  The first night after that terrible day was forever etched into the darkest corner of his mind. The long branched trees reaching down toward him like skeletal hands, the stillness in the air that scorned his loneliness and heartbreak. It had been a long, quiet night.  A hollow, aching night. And through that long, hollow night, the single most resonating thought that pulled him through to the dawn was the vow of revenge he made in the darkness.

Now, thinking back to that night, with this newfound clue leading him to his parents’ murderers, the determination that once sang so bravely in his soul crumbled.  There was a pressure, tight and cruel around his heart, like the body of a great, hard-muscled serpent slowly constricting his chest. First his throat closed up and then his heart began to burn.  Then bile, bubbling up like acid and the little figure was struck by a wave of nausea rippling through him then out onto the forest floor. Then next heave caught in his throat and he half choked, half sobbed and finally, a trickle of tears leaked from the corners of his eyes, gradually growing to become a torrent.

A branch snapped in the darkness in front of him and the rustle of a great pale body made its way towards the debilitated kit.  In his vision, the wide, pointed face of his nightmares rose up before him, a sneer revealing rows of sharp, pointed teeth. Just as his little heart froze in fright, his mind registered the familiar golden eyes and the quivering pump inside his chest beat painfully in relief.

The sleek, silver shape made no sound, observing the kit silently for a moment.  Then, the proud stance softened and the great head dropped low and the white dog approached him.  Shippou was still sniffling, vacillating between the desire to hold himself strong, and the heady relief it would be to fall into the clearly offered support.  Finally, Inuyasha’s wide, soft forehead met his and the contact opened the floodgates. Little hands grasped forward, seeking the comfort of latching onto another presence.  A strong presence, that sheltered and supported with uttering a word. Emotion swelled upward from inside his chest and it erupted from his throat in a sob.

“I ca-a-a-ant!” he cried, leaning into the thick, furred body, “I can’t avenge my papa!  I can’t do it on my own.”

The large white dog demonstrated an amount of patience previously thought impossible for his usual crusty personality.  He ignored the tugging on his fur and the burning stink of the little kit’s vomit. He simply stood there, letting his presence give the child what he needed so desperately.

“I’m worthless,” Shippou whimpered quietly. To that utterance, Inuyasha did react, thumping the kit firmly in the chest with his pointed snout.

“Oof,” the fox child exclaimed, his feisty personality resurfacing, “Hey!  Meanie!”

The great white dog huffed hot, moist air into the kit’s face and rolled his eyes.  Little fisting hands rubbed the damp chubby cheeks, erasing the remnants of his tears, and when the green eyes looked up again, they were dry and bright.  Inuyasha nudged him once more with his nose before turning broadside and looking down over his shoulder. ‘ _ It’s time to go back, pup. _ ’

The sunset was quickly fading to deep shades of blue and purple and several anxious figures stood backlit by the warm, yellow light of the ranch house.  A slender shape began rushing toward them when they emerged from the forest undergrowth, hardly noticing the peculiar sight it was, with the little fox kit riding like a baby monkey atop the silver dog’s back.  The returning pair were quickly embraced by warm, welcoming arms as a relieved voice berated them.

“Where  _ were _ you two?” Kagome cried.  Inuyasha’s ears lay back but his posture was loose and unworried.  “Shippou, are you alright? Don’t scare me like that again!”

She leaned back to assess the two, eyes taking in the smudges of dirt and the spiky burrs clinging to fur and cloth.  Kagome sighed and cracked a relieved, lopsided smile.

“You two need a bath…”

… 

“Can I stay?  I can help!”

The door opened to let out a puff of steam from which a short and a tall silhouette emerged.  The adult figure reached down to pat the child on his head before shaking her own.

“Why don’t you grab dinner and get ready for bed,” Kagome urged gently.  Shippou sighed and shrugged and chirped an affirmative before skipping his way down the hall and to the kitchen.  In front of the bathroom, Kagome turned her attention to Inuyasha.

“Thank you for staying put,” she had the nerve to say.  Inuyasha glowered up at her from his position on the ground, held in place by one of Kaede’s charms.  He growled at her, lips trembling as they tried to lift above his teeth to demonstrate his displeasure.  She approached the prone figure carefully, burying her fingers into Inuyasha’s scruff and taking a firm hold of his fur in her slender fist.  Then cautiously, she peeled off the charm that held him immobile.

“Yikes!” Kagome exclaimed as Inuyasha immediately made a dash for freedom, partially dragging the young woman down the hall.  She dug in her heels and used both hands to grab hold of the loose skin around his neck. He probably could have escaped, she was so small and slight, but he could hear the calls from the kitchen where everyone was gathered and didn’t fancy being at the bottom of another dogpile.  It had already humiliating enough getting manhandled into submission in front of the bathroom. Kagome waved off the offers to help before looking down at the dog at her mercy.

“Alright, Inuyasha,” she said, using her body weight to hold him still.  If he weren’t so distracted by the less than appealing prospect of getting a bath, he might have appreciated the feel of her curves pressing against his back.  “We can either do this the easy way, or the hard way.”

Inuyasha groaned and huffed but seemingly surrendered, his body going limp on the floor.  Kagome got up off of him and while keeping a firm hold of his fur, began to head back into the bathroom.  That is, until she noticed Inuyasha’s next tactic to avoid a bath.

Slumped on the ground like a very large dirty old rag, Inuyasha’s brows puckered as he tried to look beseechingly up at her.  No such luck.

“Inuyasha…”. Kagome made a few half hearted tugs, trying to urge him to stand.  His dead weight was unbudgeable and Kagome was working up a sweat trying to bring him to the bathroom.  She narrowed her eyes.

“You know you’re not getting out of this,” she huffed, “You escaped a full bath last time because you were injured but you definitely need one now.  You’re fur is turning yellow!”

He tried woeful puppy dog eyes one last time, the ploy falling on an unflinching heart and he resigned and allowed himself to be dragged to the bathtub, muted grumbles echoing in the small tile lined room.  Honestly, the experience wasn’t so bad. Now that she was aware of the soul trapped inside this silver body, she was been careful in the way she touched him. Her hands stayed in a predetermined set of “safe zones” and this time with a full tub, he was able soak off the suds rather than have her brazen fingers rinse them off.  Of course, she still worked her magic fingers into the muscles along his skull and shoulders, giving him a free massage. All in all, not a bad deal. He supposed he could acquiesce to future baths if they were all like this one.

It wasn’t long before bodies were clean and bellies were full and the young and the old were safely tucked up into bed.  A final stinging slap was required to send the shockingly persistent dark haired scholar up the stairs but finally it was just Sango and Kagome on the front porch, enjoying hot mugs of milk with a splash of Irish cream for the hell of it, and a silent, silver shape that guarded them.  Sango absently stroked the purring bundle of fur in her lap as she downed the last of her cup.

“You’re night owl habits haven’t changed,” she noted, seeing that her friend was still wide awake, even after the long drive and the minor anxiety attack caused by a wayward fox kit.  Kagome shrugged and took another deep draft from her mug.

“I just can’t wind down with all the crazy that’s been going on,” she said softly.  She tried to keep a lightness in her voice but sharp white ears detected the traces of stress and moved to press a large, warm bulk against her leg.  Her hand unconsciously dropped down to the top of Inuyasha's head, finding a developing matt and setting to work untangling the clump of fur. The dog hanyou flinched when she tugged a little too hard, but surprisingly maintained his silence as the girls continued to enjoy the quiet of the night.  After the knot was taken care of, her fingers continued to trace the familiar lines and grooves of his face and Inuyasha let his eyes slide shut as his body savored the attention.

“It’s almost eerie, how quiet it is,” Kagome commented, glad for Inuyasha’s comforting presence.  Sango huffed a sigh but didn’t answer, not wanting to think about the looming dark cloud over her land.  Instead, she glanced over at her friend and remarked off handedly.

“You and Inuyasha sure are close these days,” she said, “Isn’t it weird to be stroking him all the time now that you know he’s not a dog?  Especially with the you know what about you know who you were telling me about?”

It was as if the serenity around her shattered in a fantastically embarrassing explosion and her cheeks glowed hot red in reaction to Sango’s teasing comment.  Inuyasha made a muffled coughing sound and sat up straighter, away from her and a rush of cool air drew out goosebumps on her legs. Kagome extracted suddenly shy fingers from his fur as she tried to answer her friend.

“Er- well, I…,” Kagome struggled with words for several seconds and Sango burst out laughing.

“I just broke Kagome!” she exclaimed, rocking herself forward to stand, the little tan kitten in her lap scrambling up the thick material of her sweater, “Don’t flounder too long, I can see smoke coming from your ears.”

Kirara mewed from her new spot atop Sango’s shoulder and Kagome threw her friend an embarrassed glare as the taller girl moved inside.  Goodnights were said before Sango disappeared up the stairs and then it was just two figures that remained on the porch, stiff and awkward, trying to avoid each other’s eyes.

“Uuuum,” Kagome said nervously, breaking the silence.

Inuyasha turned to look at her, his expression a funny cross between open and suspicious.  The swirling energies within him were excited and spastic, although she didn’t get the sense that they were agitated or unhappy.  Still, she figured it was best to apologize.

“Uh… Yeah,” she started, “I’m really sorry I’m so handsy… I… I can stop if you want me to?”

Inuyasha frowned slightly as he tried to comprehend what she was getting at.  Was the petting really that big of a deal? He pondered it for a moment, imagining how he’d react if it were someone else trying to touch him all the time.   _ ‘Yeah…,’ _ he had to admit,  _ ‘Yeah, I guess it is…’ _

But for some reason, he didn’t want Kagome to stop.  He liked her touch, the way it reached a part of him that buried so deep, he hadn’t realized it existed.  But… but there was no way he could admit that!

His lack of reaction was putting Kagome on edge and she was beginning to babble.  She couldn’t tell if her nervous chatter stemmed from her embarrassment or the night cap.  

“I mean, you seem to like it… and I really like it to, you know, like you’re my therapy dog.  But you’re not a dog! And I know that. I just, I don’t know, I feel so much safer when we’re close, you know?  I don’t know…”

At this point in the monologue, Inuyasha had ceased contemplating the pros and cons of admitting his appreciation for her petting and watched her with great amusement as she ran her hands through her hair, trying to put to words this fuzzy thing between them.  How to elucidate, in exact terms, their relationship. Her cheeks grew redder and redder and the blush was trickling down her neck and up her forehead. There was a strange reaction happening between her frenzied emotions and the youki inside of him that seemed to be lured out by her heart’s struggle to explain itself.

“Cause, like, you really, really mean a lot to me.  You’re like family. I know we haven’t known each other for very long but, for serious here, I seriously can’t imagine not having you around.  It’d be like ripping out a part of me. It was! That’s exactly what it was like! When that Naraku guy abducted you. I mean, I don’t know what you think of the two of us, but… but…”

Kagome sighed, her hands raised up on either side of her face as she continued to falter for words.  It rose up out of her like a small, shy ripple that grew stronger until it fell out of her lips almost by accident.

“But… I think I love you.”

This last sentence hung in the air like a physical presence and now a very large, very pressing lump materialized in her throat, cutting off any further confession.  Kagome’s embarrassment was now complete and she desperately wished for the ground to swallow her whole. Flee, abscond, evade. Her thoughts made a wild acrobatic series of escape plans and just as her brain started commanding her muscles to get out of there, his round, hypnotising golden eyes riveted her in place and she felt compelled to sit and to watch as the impact of what she’d said filtered into his understanding.  His expression was stunned, astonished, and his wide eyes seemed to swallow her.

“I-I… I…,” Kagome’s throat worked through the stubborn lump, “I’m sorry!”

She was finally able to tear her eyes away and she glared down at her hands, angrily berating herself for the impulsive admission.  Her jaws bit the inside of her cheeks so hard, she thought she could taste blood. Her mind was reeling with what she’d just announced and she felt like an outsider in her own body demanding to know if what she’d just said was the truth.  And then a touch against her cheek. And then a deep throated rumble from in front of her.

“Why are you sorry?”

The voice was coarse and rough, creaky from disuse.  The touch was firm and smooth and hot against her face.  She didn’t really process it right away. But her body accepted it immediately.  She leaned into the hand that was cradling her face and answered him without thinking.

“I don’t know what I’m saying,” she whispered, “And with everything that’s been going on, this probably isn’t the right time.  And also don’t want to dump this all on you when you aren’t even able to answer…”

His amber eyes rolled in their sockets and then refocused on her so intensely, she felt her insides shiver.

“Keh,” he scoffed.  

There was something funny happening in her guts.  An electric, swirling sensation that seemed to rise and ebb like waves.  He shifted towards her, bringing a hand to rest on the chair, between her knees, and the naked figure hoisted himself higher to bring himself level with her eyes.  The hand on her cheek twitched, then crept behind her neck, almost coyly, and his thumb rubbed a gentle circle over her cheekbone. Very slowly, her brain caught up with the present.

“What’s happening!” her voice came out in rushed whisper, “You!  You transformed!”

“Yah, apparently,” he answered dryly.

“W-why?”

Inuyasha scoffed, “Don’t know, dont fucking care.”

Her eyes couldn’t focus on any one feature.  The brash, confident angle of his eyebrows, the smooth, radiant skin that called magnetically for her hands to touch.  And his eyes. His eyes remained the same and bored red hot holes into her, dredging out urges and fantasies from the deepest layers of her psyche.  The spell his gaze cast over her washed away any remnants of rational thought and she could only think to bring up her hands to press against the hard, firm planes of his chest, trace the elegant lines rising from the notch at his collar bone leading her fingers up toward his face.  His cheeks. His lips. A gravitational pull the size of Jupiter captured her body and she leaned in to close the distance between them and a powerful bolt of lightning crashed through her body the instant their lips touched.

… 

The old wooden door creaked open jarringly and a dry, exasperated voice sounded from the hallway.

“Kagome, you better get up or Miroku’s gonna drag you out to the mounds without breakfast.”

The girl beneath the sheets groaned audibly and she raised a ruffled, disoriented head from her pillow.  Her hair fell around her face in a crowsnest of tangles and sleepy grey eyes struggled to bring her vision to clarity.  The shock of his golden eyes locked hers in place and sent a flutter rushing upward from a tight knot in her lower abdomen.  The expression on his white furred face was indecipherable and for a long, tension filled silence, they stared at each other, trying to decide how to react by the other’s reaction.  The standoff was snapped by a young, squeaky voice as Shippou roused from his own dreams.

“G’morning Kagome.  Hi Inuyasha.”

The kit hopped off the bed, knuckled a little sleep from his eye, and began to head out the door and towards breakfast, completely oblivious to the flushing young woman still frozen in the bed.

“Uuum…,” Kagome said nervously, “Morning… Inuyasha.”

He held his golden, unwavering gaze for a second longer and then he blinked.  The spell was broken and the great, long body rose and bowed down in an exaggerated stretch, his wide, toothy yawn displaying that classic, curling doggy tongue.  And he straightened and shook and returned his eyes to the female figure on the bed who continued to study him, internally debating whether the extremely steamy memories of last night actually happened.  He returned her stare with a curious look before shrugging and following his nose downstairs to where the bacon was and Kagome was left alone in the bedroom, her thoughts still stuck on last night. She never did manage to grab breakfast that morning.

* * *

 

A/N:  This chapter was also super awkward to write… early on, I discovered the problem with writing Inuyasha as an actual dog…. on the one hand, i wanted to get the romantic plot rolling, on the other hand, it just felt sooooooo wrong, especially because i take so much inspiration from my own dogs for this story………. gyah… super awkward…. 


	16. A place a new and surprising discoveries

A/N:  okie, first of all, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR BEING SO PATIENT!!!  I was made aware that some of my recent chapter edits (i’ve gone back and made some changes to the previous chapters) have resulted in notifications to some readers, sorry if my updating has been peppering you with unwanted pings! 

**IMPORTANT:  I made a couple changes in the last few chapters that may be confusing moving forward if you haven’t read them.  I definitely recommend rereading at least the last couple chapters, thanks!**

On another note, I’m still swamped with work so the updates will continue to be a bit slow….. :(  sorry!

* * *

 

#  **Forever Home - The Girl**

~Kitty

_ “He was always striving to attain it. The life that was so swiftly expanding within him, urged him continually toward the wall of light. The life that was within him knew that it was the one way out, the way he was predestined to tread.”  _ _   
_ _ ― Jack London, White Fang _

###  **Chapter 16:  A place of new and surprising discoveries**

* * *

“But… I think I love you.”

He absorbed the sentence like a dry sponge.  As if he were a drought parched earth drinking in a splash life giving rain.  It filled his pores and saturated him. His eyes were wide, disbelieving, and for several moments he was frozen inside her stormy eyes while his brain tried and failed and tried again to comprehend what she just said.

“I-I… I… I’m sorry!”

_ ‘… Sorry?’ _  All he could think was  _ ‘Why?  Why sorry?  Was what she said a lie?  Why would she be sorry?’ _

The tempest whirling to life inside of him was both familiar and alien.  Excitement and expectation ran feverishly through his mind. He’d never had such a strong swelling of hope riding unbridled across his heart, completely sweeping away that dark little voice inside that doubted, and feared, and scorned.  His breathing was shallow, his heart was pounding. He wasn’t sure his ribcage could contain it as it beat heavily against the walls of his chest. And then, like an ocean swell that builds slowly, then faster as the momentum builds until it crashes against the shore, he felt that familiar ripple resonate throughout his body and the next time a soft breeze blew across the porch, there was no fluffy, silver fur to prevent the moving air from dancing across his naked skin.

“Why are you sorry?”

His voice groaned and cracked but he didn’t pay attention.  Unconsciously, he’d lifted a hand to touch her, to feel her, to be sure that she was there.  Her skin felt fiery hot beneath his rough and calloused palm and he tamped down the sudden urge to explore the softness of her skin beyond her face.  

“I don’t know what I’m saying,” she whispered, “And with everything that’s been going on, this probably isn’t the right time.  And also don’t want to dump this all on you when you aren’t even able to answer…”

He rolled his eyes, almost tempted to snort.   _ That _ was why she was sorry?

“Keh,” he scoffed.  And then it happened again, the magic spell that captured him whenever he stared into her eyes for too long.  They were so wide and so deep, and there was nothing in his power to escape.

_ Closer. _

His brain was suddenly degraded to only being able to come up with single word sentences.  

_ Closer. _

Body moving on its own, he shifted towards her, bringing himself closer to her eye level.  His hand slid past her ear to find the back of her neck, reveling in the feel of her hair, and smoothness of her skin.  Her grey eyes blinked, and blinked again, and suddenly she was speaking.

“What’s happening!  You! You transformed!”

He couldn’t help the smirk that played at his lips and he answered her even while he continued to fall deeper into her gaze.  “Yah, apparently.”

“W-why?”

At this, he finally blinked and broke eye contact, scoffing at the unnecessary concern. “Don’t know, dont fucking care.”

He watched her eyes as they scanned his face, his chest, then bounced back to his face.  They locked eyes again and it sent a thrill through his body. A fire that had been smoldering inside him crackled excitedly as her eyes drifted down to his lips, then half closed.  She leaned in closer and her breath was on his face, her scent flooded his nose. He could practically hear the whoosh of his blood pumping through his ears and he could no longer distinguish the beats of his own heart from hers.  

It was such a soft, tentative gesture, when she finally closed the distance and let her lips meet his.  But the shock of that little, featherlight touch was felt throughout his entire body. When her lips found his, the sleepy, glowing fire fanned up into an inferno, consuming him from his toes to the tips of his ears and after the first breathtaking moment, his arms came up to crush her against his body, responding to a need so devastating, it obliterated all rational thought and left him at the mercy of his own instincts.  She sighed against his mouth as the vice of his arms pressed out the air in her lungs. But she responded to him, tilted her head and let him plunder her mouth, leaned into him as his arms tightened around her waist.

But it wasn’t enough.

It was nowhere near enough.

He needed her closer, even closer.  Shifting to support his weight on his knees, he wrapped his arms further around her, forcing her off the chair.  She fell against him, straddling him and he trembled to feel the softness of her plaid pajama bottoms brush against his nakedness.  The sensation crashed through him and he rocked backward, taking the girl with him. Her body was flush against his and her arms snaked around his shoulders to entangle desperate fingers in his hair.  A dexterous hand found an ear and gently massaged the sensitive organ and he shuddered, and groaned, and broke off their kiss to bury his face in the crook of her neck. He inhaled a sharp, shaking breath, and another.  It was as if he could drink in her essence by her scent alone. But still, he needed more. The girl in his arms gasped when his tongue crept out to taste her, and she shivered to feel his fangs pressing against the heated skin. Paying him back in kind, the hand toying with his ear moved to brush his hair away from his own neck and the initial chill of the nighttime air made her hot, wet lips all the more exhilarating when they moved brazenly against his skin...

How far would they have taken it, he wondered, if he hadn’t sensed and remembered the looming cloud of dark intent that now hung over the ranchlands.  He lay on his side, trying to keep his body under control as his mind replayed last night. The sunlight trickling into the cozy room was lazy and golden.  How far would they have gone? A part of him was glad for his senses that alerted him to the unwelcome voyeur, although the rest of him and a certain part of his anatomy screamed at him for his astuteness.  He could still remember her glazed eyes as he captured her hands and held her still. The reluctant moan she let out when he whispered that now was not the time. And then the hands that escaped his claws and traced haunting patterns across his face as she slowly came around to agreeing with him and pouted as she turned away to head back into the house.  It took every ounce of stubborn control he had to keep himself fixed to the porch and force his body into calmness. But it was prudent for they were not alone in the darkness that night. This place was not safe. Kagome was not safe. And that was that.

When that other female stomped up the stairs and poked her head inside to wake the evenly breathing lump on the bed, Inuyasha froze in a panic, unprepared for how to face the wench that had uncovered dormant fantasies he never knew he had.  

“Kagome, you better get up or Miroku’s gonna drag you out to the mounds without breakfast.”

A groan and a rustling from the bed and then a head rose up from the tangle of bedsheets, grey eyes locking onto his.  His body was transfixed but his mind was a frantic disaster of half formed thoughts, some harkening back to the notion of continuing their intimate exploration of each other’s bodies.  

_ “I think I love you.” _

When the recollection of her wavering voice reached the forefront of his thoughts, all other distractions melted away.  

_ “I think I love you.” _

A shiver rippled through him and it took all his mental strength to keep his expression neutral as he stared at the girl in the bed, her wide eyes asking him questions the he suddenly felt unable to answer.  The kit that shared her bed roused and muttered his good morning greetings, reminding them that there were other matters to attend to.

“G’morning Kagome.  Hi Inuyasha.”

Golden eyes slowly found some humor in the rigidly frozen, internally panicking female figure on the bed, clearly at a loss for how to move forward from the memory of last night.  She swallowed, and swallowed again. Her breathing was shallow and her fingers were agitated. Finally, she opened her mouth to speak.

“Uuum…,” she said, voice wavering and face unsure, “Morning… Inuyasha.”

He wanted to go up to her and curl his long body around her.  He wanted to press his face into her hands until she ran her fingers along his skull.  She was absolutely delectable, sitting disoriented in the morning light, her hair tangled and wild around her face.

What had he done to deserve Kagome in his life?

Inuyasha gulped, he blinked, and he blinked again.   _ Deserve _ .  Somehow that single word was all it took to completely break free of the hazy spell of arousal that had been clouding his mind.  

_ You don’t deserve her _ .

Something squeezed in his chest, crushing the swelling bubble of joy and suddenly, he needed to leave.  It took a moment for the commands to trickle down from his brain to his muscles, but finally he rose and shook himself, willing the gears in his head to kick into motion.  They turned slowly, creaking with reluctance, then picked up speed. Striving for a casual action, he bowed down into a deep stretch, his jaws opening in a joint popping yawn.  He turned back to look at Kagome, her face still awkwardly set in an expression of bewildered uncertainty. Forcing himself to look away, he nudged himself out of the room. Even though he was only heading for the first floor, and that they would be investigating the ranch together later, he could feel each step away from her stabbing at something in his heart.  He shook himself again, licked his lips and opened his mouth to pant lightly at the perceived pain. 

_ You don’t deserve her, you damned half-breed bastard. _

It was all he could do to suppress the whine building in his throat.

… 

“Weeeee!” Shippou’s bright, cheerful voice sliced through the air.  The pair of four wheelers zoomed and whizzed up and down the grassy hills that led up to the snow capped mountains.  At a more sedate pace, the second one carried an excitedly chattering young man, whose animated voice was effectively cut off by a sharp declaration from the woman holding onto him.

“Young man, keep your focus on driving this death trap before you shatter these old bones!”

Beside the noisy machinery, a fluid white shape kept pace, slowing down to check on the laggards, speeding up to scout the way.  The run was refreshing, and it helped clear his mind and focus on the immediate task at hand. He couldn’t ignore the darkness that was invading these lands and this excursion was making it abundantly clear just how deep the corruption had gone.  The wildlife here had either fled the area or hid out of fear, and the only activity he could hear was the sound of scavengers and mischief makers. On the air, he could scent the stink of an unnatural poison and he kept his eyes alert for any abnormality or possible threat.  Surprisingly however, as they climbed higher in elevation, the eerie sense of something amiss abated until they crested a final hill to find a lovely, sheltered overlook dotted with old cairns. It was still and it was peaceful and it was somber. The rocky mounds were scattered haphazardly, without much apparent pattern or design.  The largest one, however, lay prominently in the approximate center and, unlike the others, had an crescent shape, like a loosely curled sleeping cat. Inuyasha panted lightly, looking around and taking in the stranger atmosphere. As he came up alongside the first ATV, he slowly came aware of a buzzing in his senses. There was power here.

“You can let go now, Kagome,” Sango said, half joking, half concerned.  The young woman jumped at her friend’s voice before relaxing her grip and slowly climbing off the vehicle.  Her eyes were wide and her heart was pounding. Her breath came in short, shallow gusts as her awakened senses absorbed the power that emanated from the old stones piled around them.  She’d never noticed it before. This place was more than it seemed.

“It wasn’t clear right away but the more time I spent here, the more I’m convinced that someone has sealed away a powerful demon here.”

Miroku’s voice had gone from interesting exposition to a vague buzz in the background for Kagome but now being faced with the strange energy pulsing around her, what he had to say was suddenly extremely relevant and overwhelmingly important.  But then, Kaede’s grainy voice spoke up and suddenly there was nobody else more important.

“It is not just one powerful demon, boy,” the old woman croaked, smacking her dry lips and slowly releasing her death grip on Miroku.  Kagome rushed forward to help her off the back of the second four wheeler and her old legs stumbled as they regained their footing.

“I believe I will return on foot,” Kaede muttered to herself dourly.  Kagome produced a thermos from her pack and Kaede gratefully accepted the hot tea, taking several deep gulps before sighing and turning to eye each of the mounds critically.  She raised an unconscious hand to the patch hiding her inhuman friend and set her lips in a grim, thin line.

“Be as ease, child,” she said, noticing the air of agitation Kagome had taken on, “The spirits here rest peacefully and do not intend evil.”

Kagome’s worried grey eyes continued to shift uneasily from one mound to another and it wasn’t until she reached down to Inuyasha for reassurance and felt his warm, comforting bulk lean against her that she could release the tension in her shoulders.  Shippou was also nervous, and even jumped ship from Kagome to Inuyasha, burrowing into the long white fur to feel safe. Inuyasha grumped a bit, rolled his eyes, and sighed. Pesky brat.

Sango looked around in confusion, unable to sense what had everyone around her so on edge.  Concerned, she approached Kagome and whispered, “What’s wrong? What’s going on?”

“There are presences here, old and powerful,” Kaede answered for the young woman.  “They’ve been buried here for a long time and have been protecting you and your land for generations.”

The taller female figure looked down at the hunched, elderly one with no small amount of doubt in her eyes.  The gears inside her head were creaking and groaning and with a cocked, furrowed brow, she asked, “So… what changed?”

“Hmm,” the old woman muttered, “Let us ask them.”  She turned and stepped toward the central mound, the rest falling into place behind her.  There was a tense silence as Kaede assessed the mound with her owl’s eye, observing the melding energies, the expertly forged souls that were combined to create the buried consciousness before them.  

“ _ Demon spawned, yet human forged _ ,” she said, her voice suddenly strong and commanding.  Kagome was momentarily distracted from her discomfort to stare in awe at the unassuming, old figure.  This demonstration of power was familiar to her and she struggled to piece together where she’d witnessed it before.

“ _ I command thee _ ,” Kaede continued, “ _ Reveal yourselves! _ ”

The ground around them rumbled and creaked.  The four human figures and accompanying quadrupeds braced themselves against each other.  A hissing cry no human throat could make erupted around them. Kagome’s teeth squeaked as she clenched them in an effort to bear the horrible sound. Despite himself, a whine slipped from Inuyasha’s throat. Another roar ripped through the air, sweeping through their bodies and leaving them unsteady and shaking.  The bright sky seemed to darken and Kagome was suddenly aware of the whooshing sound of nearby bodies swirling around them.

“What’s going on?” Sango’s panicking voice cried.

Kagome looked around, squinting.  It was faint at first, then gradually they grew clearer and clearer but what she saw made her trembling heart seize up inside her chest.  Despite all her recent encounters and her new awareness of the spiritual world around her, seeing such frightening, contorted shapes with bright red malicious eyes still terrified her to her core.  A strong, protective arm wrapped around her shoulder and a trembling fox kit was unceremoniously dropped into her arms. She looked up to see Inuyasha’s tan, chiseled face and breathed a sigh of relief, feeling safer remembering that he was there to protect her.  His eyes were focused and a snarl raised one side of his lips to expose a gleaming fang. Inuyasha was ready for action. Nearby, she saw that the others were also in ready position, Miroku’s hands filled with sutras while Sango had her loaded shotgun at her side. Kagome frowned with disappointment, realizing she’d left the longbow she’d been borrowing at the ranch house.  She reminded herself not to be so careless the next time. Kaede’s eye patch had been dislodged and the owl’s eye peered out at the demons around them, glowing in the darkness. It took several minutes for the other two humans to notice this peculiar trait and react in surprise, but Kaede’s focus was on the teaming, serpentine demons that had stilled and now hovered above, staring down at them and waiting.  

Kagome gulped, finding it difficult to hold eye contact with them for very long.  For a few seconds, there was silence, and then Kaede spoke again with a voice that commanded obedience.

“ _ State you name, demon, and how you came to rest here. _ ”

Kagome heard and felt Inuyasha snort, muttering to himself, “Old hag’s no joke, eh?”

Despite herself, she couldn’t fully suppress a nervous chuckle and brought her face closer to his chest to avoid drawing attention.  Her breath on his skin brought his attention to the slender body in his arms and he gave the girl a squeeze in an attempt to both reassure her and stamp down his body’s reaction to being reminded of her closeness.  And then, the creatures above them began to respond to Kaede’s request and all other thoughts were pushed aside.

“ _ HHHHHHHHHH…, _ ” the unearthly sound felt  like it could shatter their bones and Kagome was hard pressed to keep her hands around the shivering body in her arms rather than use them to press against her ears.  Shippou whimpered from his position against Kagome’s chest, burrowing his little face as far into the her neck as he could. 

“ _ HHHSHHHSHHH…, _ ” the creatures tried again, “ _ HHHHHHIRAIIIKOTSUUUUUUU… _ ”

They spoke in unison.  Individually, each creatures’ voice would have already been painful, but combined, Sango was sure her eardrums would shatter.  She maintained her stance, deep brown eyes blazing, her arms buzzing with adrenaline, ready to raise her weapon at a moment’s notice.  Her muscles briefly flinched when she noticed the glowing red eyes turned their attention to her, boring holes into her body while they assessed her.  

“ _ DESSSCENDENT OF OUR MASSSTER, _ ” they continued, “ _ WWWE PROTEEEECT HEEERRRRR.” _

Sango frowned in confusion and she swung up her gun, uncomfortable with the looming serpent demons focused on her.  She blinked, she breathed, she shifted her feet and her body was strong and confident as she faced the horde above.

“ _ ISSSSSHE WORRRRTHY? _ ” the voices from above rang out.  They seemed to mill amongst themselves now, looking at each other, looking back down at her.  They muttered to themselves, each utterance terrible and clashing against her ears. Fed up with waiting, Sango fired a shot into the air.

“What’s been happening on my land?” She demanded, “If you protect these lands, why are my calves dying?”

The demons swirled around in reaction to the gunshot and a raucous, gnashing sound boomed around them.  Were the demons laughing?

“ _ SSSSSHE SHOWSSSS NO FEARRR! _ ” The demons laughed amongst themselves, “ _ SSSHE ISSSTRONG, BUT ISSSHE WORRRRTHY? _ ”

Sango had had just about as much as she could stomach.  Aiming at the largest, most dominant serpentine demon, she fired a round directly in between its eyes.  The shot seemed to go straight through the demon, but its eyes turned to focus on her, its attention was now hers.

“Answer me!” She shouted, “What has been going on on my land?”

The demon shifted to bring its long, terrible head closer to her.  Sango nearly bit her tongue off in an effort to stand her ground, determined not to be intimidated by the creature.  Miroku and Kagome moved to defend her but Kaede held up a hand to hold them back.

“Patience, young ones,” she murmured to them, the confidence in her voice reaching through their fright, “Hiraikotsu will not harm her.”

The demons gathered close, peering down at the human girl with the firearm.  She was aware of the encroaching pairs of eyes, but continued to aim at the largest one in front of her.  It cocked its head, studying the small figure glaring fiercely up at it. When it spoke again, the voices were softer, more complacent, somehow friendlier.

“ _ SSSHE MAYYBE WORRRTHY, SSSHE MAYY NOT BE WORRRTHY, _ ” they said in unison, “ _ BUT YOU ARRRE SSSTRONG, DESSSCENDENT OF SSSHAKO. _ ”

Sango’s eyes opened wide to hear the name of her great grandfather, the gun lowering a fraction of an inch as surprise overtook her features.  The demons continued however, permitting no time for her to ask how they knew about her forefather.

“ _ WE WILL DEFFFEND YOU, _ ” they told her, “ _ WE WILL FFFIGHT FOR YOU.  TOGETHERRR WE WILL DEFFFFEAT THE DEMON INVADING OUR LAND! _ ”

Kagome, Sango, and Miroku looked on horrified as the skin and flesh appeared to melt off the demons staring down at them until only clean, white bone remained.  The empty eye sockets continued to watch the small group, and Kagome had the distinct impression they were still laughing. The earth beneath them rumbled and shook violently.  Inuyasha held Kagome close, leaving Miroku to support Kaede. Then suddenly, a bone shattering roar exploded around them and the demon skeletons dissolved before their eyes, breaking down into a fine, glowing powder and gathering in front of Sango in a bright, concentrated ball before fading into nothing.  The strange dark haze around them lightened, and once again, the group found themselves standing on the grassy overlook surrounded by stone and earth covered mounds. Except, the mound they’d been addressing was no more. Like a deep, painful gash in the earth, the cairn was undug and its stones littered the ground around it.  Laying within, gleaming in the high noon sun, was an enormous boomerang, its color and texture chillingly similar to bone.

… 

“I can’t use this thing!” Sango’s voice was erratic as she gestured at the boomerang, this Hiraikotsu thing.  “I don’t even know how to throw a normal sized boomerang!”

They were all seated together on the overlook, their lunch half eaten on the grass around them.  The sun was high and cheerful, the breeze was cool and gentle. The mountain air still smelled fresh and clean and Inuyasha lazed on his side, white fur gleaming, next to Kagome.  The humans were all discussing the oversized boomerang. The mind inside the large white dog whirled with other things. 

“Let’s backtrack a little bit,” Kagome said, “Hiraikotsu seemed to know your great grandfather, Sango.  Did your grandpa or dad ever mentioned anything about these mounds?”

Sango shook her head, her face contorted with confusion and disbelief.  “My dad just always told me never to disturb the mounds. That’s the only thing we’ve ever been told about them.”

“What has your father told you of your heritage?” Kaede questioned, taking a deep drink of her tea.

Sango frowned, trying to remember. Eventually, she sighed and said, “Only that my great grandfather was out of work in Japan, immigrated here and started a cattle ranch.  Why?”

Kaede rubbed her chin, eyeing the sturdy young woman.  Sango felt a chill run up her spine, remembering the strange eye in Kaede’s face.  She made a mental note to ask about that.

“Your last name, child,” the old woman said, “Are you aware of its meaning?”

Sango frowned, “Taijiya?”

“Aye.”

Sango glanced at Kagome.  They’d discussed it before, Kagome having a slightly more advanced mastery of the Japanese language than herself.  Both being second generation immigrants resulted in neither being completely fluent in their mother tongue.

“Um…,” she muttered self-consciously, “Exterminator?”

Kaede nodded in approval while Sango grew more confused.  Impatiently, she queried the old priestess, “Are you going to explain why that matters?”

“Aye, child,” Kaede answered, a glimmer of amusement in her human eye, “The youkai taijiya are a thing of myth and legend now, but there was a time when their services were absolutely indispensable for the survival of towns and villages.”

“Youkai taijiya!” Kagome exclaimed with surprise, “ _ Demon _ exterminators?”

“Why are you surprised?” Kaede asked.

“Well, I thought that was the priestesses’ job…”

“It’s very rare for anyone to be born with the natural ability to purify demons,” Miroku spoke up, “Rarer still to be able to perform purification on the level needed at the time.  Demon hunters filled the gap, using weapons made of the demons they’ve slain.”

All heads turned towards Sango.  “Wow…,” Kagome said, eyebrows lifted in a mixture of amusement and wonder, “That’s pretty cool, Sango.”

Sango squirmed under the attention, uncomfortable beneath their gazes, especially the perverted graduate student. There was more in his eyes than she felt prepared to cope with. She shook her head and spoke. 

“This all is very interesting, but it doesn’t explain anything about my land or Naraku.”

Kaede shifted to pour herself another cup of tea. “Aye,” she said, “that is the crux of things, isn’t it?”

“There has to be a source of all this…,” Kagome trailed off, waving her hand in the air, “... darkness.”

Sango glanced up at the clear, sunny sky. “That’s one way to describe it… I guess,” she joked half heartedly. Kagome rolled her eyes. 

“I agree,” Miroku spoke up, “and I have a few places we can start looking.”

Sango family ranch was vast and mountainous. Much of the land itself is completely wild, while the ranch operations were primarily limited to the valley and surrounding forest. There were many miles to trek to investigate. Kagome slapped her hands against her thighs. “Sounds like a camping trip,” she said. 

Sango breathed a deep sigh, rubbing her temples. “Will your editor be ok with you disappearing for so long, Kagome?”

The young woman shrugged, “I’m in between articles and I told her I have a bunch of family stuff to deal with.”

“Right,” Sango said, reaching back down for the rest of her lunch, “let’s finish up here and head back to prep gear. We’re gonna want to be well armed for this aren’t we.”

“Yeah,” Kagome answered, placing a gentle, concerned hand on Inuyasha’s head, “you gonna bring Hiraikotsu?”

Sango’s reenergized complaints over the size and weight of the massive weapon faded into the background for Inuyasha. Now that things had settled down, his mind had returned to the thought that sliced through his heart that morning. 

_ I don’t deserve her.  _

How could he?  She was so big hearted and gentle and kind while he was rough and boorish and cursed to be a freaking dog. She had a life and friends and loving family. He was a half breed orphan without even clothes on his back to offer. He was quite literally just himself. Whatever it was that they had started to explore the night before could not progress further. This couldn’t work. He did not deserve her. 

Even now she was sensitive to him and felt the unhappiness through his body language and his energies. The hand she placed on his head tried to rub soothing circles over his scalp, scratching his nose bridge and then smoothing the mussed fur.  Though he sighed in response to the touch, the disquiet she felt in him persisted. When Sango worried over how they would bring Hiraikotsu back with them, she immediately volunteered to walk back with Inuyasha so that the weapon could be strapped onto one of the four-wheelers. Although, Kaede insisted on riding back with Sango, the more experienced driver, and so Miroku uncomfortably patted the giant boomerang as he climbed on, feeling the thing’s displeasure at not accompanying its newly chosen master.  Kagome sent Shippou off with Sango and Kaede and she quieted the kit’s pouting with a gentle kiss, assuring him that they will be home by dinnertime.

The pair of them watched the grumbling machines drive off with their passengers and then Inuyasha shifted uncomfortably and brought Kagome’s attention back to him.

“Inuyasha,” she asked in concern, “Are you ok?”

The heart inside that broad white chest was showing through the vibrating of his fur.  He shook himself and started marching down the hill, keeping an ear trained on the girl to ensure that she followed.  In addition to being unable to give voice to his grey emotions anyway, he also just didn’t want her to know, didn’t want the temptation of seeking comfort when she responded to him.  It would be so easy to let her hands hold his face and lose himself inside her eyes.  _ Stop thinking about it, bastard, _ he chided himself, licking his lips unhappily and heaving a small sigh.  They walked in silence for some time, descending down into the valley and the looming evil that closed in on them as they continued.  Inuyasha slowed his pace, drawing closer to Kagome as his protective instincts began to kick in. He felt her reach out to him several times, both with her  _ ki _ and with her hands, but he ignored her and pressed on, clenching his jaws as he forced the twisting in his heart down to a bearable level.

“Inuyasha!” her voice cut through the heavy atmosphere, “I can tell something’s wrong.”

Again he tried to ignore her, his feet continuing to stamp out an even beat on the ground.  He turned impatiently when he noticed the girl had stopped moving, planting herself stubbornly where she stood.  He huffed with annoyance and stamped his foot. It was dangerous to linger here.

A buzzing on his periphery alerted him to it first and he was surprised when a brief tension built up and released in a zap, a tuft of his white fur falling to the ground as Kagome grumbled, frustrated, at another failed attempt to lift his curse.  She wanted to  _ talk _ to him, dammit!  Inuyasha was by now giving her an annoyed, disgruntled look, obviously not humored by her attempt without a proper warning.  The funny furrows his doggy frown etched into his face made Kagome’s lips twitch as she tried her best not to laugh, only half succeeding.  She sighed and crouched down, holding out her hands in a clear beckoning gesture. Inuyasha nervously licked his lips, ears twitching.  _ Did the wench have to do this  _ **_now_ ** _? _

But then her voice reached him and captured him.  “Inuyasha,” she repeated, “Come here? Please.”

In his heart, he reached for her, yearned for her.  There were sad, desperate voices in his mind begging him to let go of his inhibitions and relinquish himself to her.  It would be so easy… No, no, no, no, no, no. There was yet a small part of him that tenaciously held onto his pride.  Even the realization that she deserved far better than him as a partner wasn’t enough for him to let go and surrender and he drew himself up tall, his ears erect and proud, clearly indicating that this was not something Kagome was not allowed to comfort him over.  The young woman saw this minute change in his carriage and frowned sadly, making his resolve waiver. The hands she’d held open in invitation closed around her shoulders and she sighed as she held herself, gazing at the silver shape in the slanting sunlight. The wordless exchange left him feeling cold and he almost let out an involuntary shiver before turning again and resuming their trek down to the ranch.  The silence pressed down on them even more heavily than the ominous signs of demons and evil. And while one portion of his mind remained alert and on guard, the other slowly formed within itself a hardened steely resolve that both pained him and soothed him to make. 

Kagome could never be his, that much was certain.  But like everything else that had ever happened to him, this would not break him.  She was precious to him, for sure, and he would dedicate himself to ensuring her safety.  But it had to end there. And when her mortal life was done, he would continue in his wanderings, strong, proud, and alone.

… 

Kagome sighed for perhaps the hundredth time that evening and Sango finally put down the plate she was drying to give her friend an assessing look.

“What’s up with you and Inuyasha?” Sango questioned her friend.

“Hmm?” Kagome asked absently, her mind clearly wrapped up with other things. 

“You.  Inuyasha.  What’s going on?”

Kagome blinked, the question finally sinking in. She looked up at Sango almost sheepishly. “Is it obvious?”

“Kagome, you’ve been sighing and staring at him all night,” Sango said, “and he’s been avoiding looking at you.  Did you have another dream about him, you know, getting it on, or something?”

Kagome’s face was instantly transformed into a tomato. She’d been having such strange dreams about the large white dog, but this last one… she couldn’t quite shake the feeling that it wasn’t a dream…

“It’s not that,” Kagome answered her friend, “something’s going on with Inuyasha and I can’t figure out what it is”

“What, has he figured out that you’ve developed a furry fetish?”

The mug Kagome was holding slipped from suddenly clumsy fingers and shattered to pieces on the floor. 

“WHAT?!” Kagome choked. Sango chuckled before bending down to help the embarrassed girl clean up the shards. 

“Well, the dreams you were telling me about at your mom’s house make it sound like you are,” she teased. Kagome’s face was frozen as she stared at the mess at her feet, her heart suddenly lodging up in her throat and her eyes wide. 

“Oh my god,” she managed to utter around the tightness in her chest, “do you think he’s figured it out?”

Sango frowned. “What do you mean?” She asked, finishing the task of sweeping up the pieces of ceramic. 

Kagome gulped and tried to explain the strange behavior Inuyasha had been exhibiting that day. “He’s been… I don’t know, conflicted. I could sense it in him at the mounds today. And he’s been avoiding me… Oh my god…”

She hid her face in her hands, embarrassment and concern flooding her mind. And to top it off, the dream that may or may not have been a dream last night…

Sango was shrugging. “Maybe you’ve been sleep talking?” Sango suggested, “Or maybe he could smell that you were turned on?  That’s how my bulls know it’s breeding season.”

“I need to talk to Inuyasha…,” Kagome said, lifting her head so that only her eyes emerged from her hands, hiding the rest of her flushing face. 

“How when he can’t answer?” Sango questioned. Kagome groaned. 

“Ugh,” she said, “I know that makes things unfair but I  _ need _ to talk to him about it…”

“Kagome,” Sango took the shorter girl by the shoulders, “aside from apparently being sexually aroused by him, how do you feel towards Inuyasha?”

Kagome’s eyes locked on her friends and her voice dropped to a whisper, eyes bright, lips trembling. “I care about him,” she answered, “I care about him more than I’ve ever cared for someone before. I…”

Kagome trailed off, finally breaking eye contact with Sango. The taller girl gave her a sympathetic look. “That sounds pretty serious.”

Kagome sighed. Deciding to switch gears, she shrugged and turned back to finishing the dishes. Nonchalantly, she coughed and spoke, “So, what’s with the glances between you and Miroku today?”

It was Sango’s turn to mishandle her dinnerware and the fork clattered to the floor. “What looks?!” Sango asked, her face flushing. Kagome laughed at her friend’s expense. 

“Well, to be fair, it was mainly Miroku giving the looks and you very admirably avoiding them.”

Sango rolled her eyes. “That boy is just so…”

“Handsome?  Charming? Knowledgeable?”

“ _ Annoying _ ,” Sango said with a near snarl in her voice. No, she hadn’t missed the looks the violet eyed man had been giving her, in particular across the table at dinner. She was up to her ears with troubles, from her dying calves to this strange demonic boomerang thing she still had no clue what to do with. 

“I have absolutely no interest with your mother’s PhD student,” she told Kagome, “and I have way too much to deal with as is.”

Kagome sighed, disappointed that Sango wasn’t open to being teased over the young man’s interest in her. They had finished cleaning up and so she decided to let the matter drop. Sango called after Kagome as she started heading up to sort through her camping gear. 

“Inuyasha cares a lot for you, too,” she said, causing Kagome to pause and turn around, “if you need alone time with him, you probably only need to take a short walk outside and he’ll be next to you in an instant. Just sayin’.”

Kagome laughed, thanking Sango for the suggestion. That sure did sound like a tactic that will work on the protective silver dog. He was nowhere to be seen as she packed and squeezed her sleeping bag into its stuff sack. Shippou moped over not being allowed to join them on the excursion tomorrow while she tucked him in and Kagome cast her sense about after the kit had finally quieted into the even, deep breathing of sleep. A still unhappy ball of shrouded energy lay sulking on the backdoor porch, calmer, as if resigned to something out of his control. She was sure he felt her observing him through her gifted senses but he ignored her. Kagome huffed to herself and walked calmly down the stairs and out the door, heading straight into the inky darkness of the night. 

He was on her instantaneously. She almost laughed aloud, resolving to tell Sango just how well her suggestion worked. His golden eyes were annoyed and glowed in the meager light hauntingly.  He huffed a bit of air, a half bark, that clearly demanded she return inside and to safety. Instead, Kagome bent down to sit in the dewy grass and patted the earth beside her for him to sit. 

“We’re still inside the boundaries of Kaede’s wards,” she reminded him, “Come sit with me, Inuyasha.”

For a moment, she was afraid he would refuse, half expected him to turn an about face and march right back into the ranch house. He paused for a brief moment, frowning as much as he could with his canine face before sighing in resignment and lumbering over to seat himself beside the slender figure. Despite the darkness around them, the sky was still a myriad of heavenly bodies and for a time, they simply basked in each other’s company and enjoyed the twinkling and winking of the stars above them. And then, Kagome decided she really needed to ask just what was the matter here. 

“Inuyasha,” she started, “what’s been going on with you today?”

The body beside her flinched and she mentally berated herself for sounding so accusatory. This wasn’t what she wanted. She tried again.

“Did-,” no, she didn’t have the nerve to ask, “did-”

Inuyasha turned to look at her when she suddenly growled herself in frustration, the attempted noise sounding almost comical coming from a human throat. “How do I ask this,” he heard Kagome mutter to himself and a part of him was curious to hear the question while the other was sure it would test his resolve beyond what he was ready to resist. 

Eventually Kagome’s face flushed a deep red and finally, with a small voice, she asked, “Did what I think happened last night actually happen?”

There was an awkward silence blanketing them. And then Kagome peeked through her lashes to spy of Inuyasha’s reaction. His face and body were stiff, frozen, and his tongue snaked out to lick his lips. His face felt hot, his tongue felt dry, and he struggled to tear his mind away from reliving that steamy exchange. He gulped, he took a breath and steadied his heart and looked over to her, striving to keep an innocently neutral face. 

“...Is that a no?” Kagome asked, not entirely sure how to read the blank look and doubt seizing up her heart. Inuyasha didn’t move and she fought down a wave of annoyance at his stubbornly stoic face. She huffed out a peeved breath. 

“I’ll just take that as a no,” she said, “and in that case, there’s something I need to tell you.”

She turned to face him and Inuyasha found himself leaning away from the determined look on her face. Her eyes drilled holes into his and he stifled a sudden urge to flee.  Before he had a chance to fully process his options, Kagome opened her mouth and started speaking. 

“I think I’m falling in love you,” she stated matter of factly, speaking quickly, “I know we’ve only known each other a few months and I know there’s a lot of shit we need to take care of first, but I just really wanted to tell you.”

She paused to nibble her lip, taking in a long steadying breath. “I… I’m not expecting anything right now, if it makes you uncomfortable, you can just ignore what I’m saying.  After we fix whatever’s going on with Sango’s ranch, I want work with Kaede to break your curse and…”

Kagome was beginning to lose her nerve and the strength behind her voice faltered. “That’s… that’s all I have to say.”

And with that, she leapt to her feet and fled back to the warmly lit house, leaving a bewildered silver dog panting shallowly in the wake of her confession. His senses were suddenly hyper aware of her and they followed her into her bedroom and he waited with his breath held for was seemed like an eternity until the light in her bedroom was extinguished. He gasped. The air crashed into his lungs almost violently and he gasped again, breathing ragged as he struggled to control the turmoil she’d unwittingly ignited inside of him. He wanted to howl but couldn’t for fear of alerting someone inside the slumbering house.  _ What the fucking fuck! _  What sort of trial was fate putting him through?  His body burned, his eyes were wide and dilated. His internal state was such a mixture of antonyms that he was sure he was shattering to pieces. 

Just when he felt prepared to let her go in his heart, she suddenly dumps him back into a conflicted mess.  _ God, he wanted her. _  The thought rippled through him and then it was his naked, furless body that was kneeling in the grass outside the ranch house.  He let his body fall forward, folding up on itself and he ran frustrated claws through his hair as he struggled to suppress the howl rising up in his throat.  He wanted her body, he wanted her heart. He wanted to surrender himself to her and beg her to take him up in her heart. He’d never felt so much desire for another person before.  Even his drive to possess the jewel paled in comparison to this. It was as if he needed her like his lungs needed air. 

And yet, he could never have her.  Even if she made good on her promise to break the curse, where could there possibly be room for him in her life?  He’d be useless, couldn’t support her, couldn’t take care of her. She deserved so much more than that. 

The muscles throughout his body were screaming as he clenched down tightly into a little ball.  He wanted to run, he wanted to scream. But there was nowhere to go and he would not leave Kagome undefended.  So he held himself immobile in the grass, every fiber in his body straining to recapture his composure and resolve again to give her up in his heart.  The muscles in his arms and back clenched and shifted under his skin. It was a long time of shallow, painful breathes but eventually the ripple came over him again and after another long pause, the large silver dog felt calm enough to return to the house, slipping inside and finding a hard, lonely corner to spend the night.

Upstairs, in a quiet, dark bedroom, a slender figure with wide grey eyes lay motionless on the bed.  Her breathing was shallow, her face was tense. She curled her body around the lightly snoring fox kit in her arms but her mind and heart were elsewhere.  She wasn’t sure exactly what had just gone on outside, on the lawn beside the ranch, but what she’d felt left her scrambling in confusion. He’d transformed, she was sure of it, the dark shroud momentarily pushed aside.  But it overtook him again, as his energies relaxed from a frenzied, conflicted storm, to a still, and somehow sad calm. She felt horrible, positive that she was the cause and guilty to have dumped her feelings onto someone who couldn’t answer her.

Sleep evaded her for much of the night, and eventually, she sighed and slowly eased herself off the bed.  She knew she was being selfish, she knew her presence may only cause him more discomfort, but she so desperately wanted to reach out to that glum, unhappy ball of energy she sensed and try to change its color.  She kept her footsteps slow and soft. The stairs creaked in complaint as she crept down the stairs. The magnificently gleaming white dog lay slumped in a corner of the living room and Kagome couldn’t help the rush of relief and joy she felt on seeing him.  Pulling a throw off the couch, she wrapped it around herself and moved closer to him. She could see the tension on his shoulders and her hands reached for them unconsciously. The moon hid that night but his fur reflected the stars and he was warm when she wrapped her arms around the sleeping figure, covering them both with the heavy blanket.  And now, here, beside this warm, proud, breathtaking creature, Kagome felt lulled to sleep, immersing herself in his presence and hoping that hers had a similar effect on him.

Outside, the air was silent, like the mountains were holding their breath.  The corrupted presence toyed lazily at the edges of the buzzing barrier and laughed soundlessly to itself, having witnessed a most humorous exchange.

* * *

 

A/N:  Hmm… this chapter sort of just tapered off and I can’t really think of a better way to end it so I’m just gonna leave at this for now.  Thanks again, so much, for your patience. I travel a lot for work and it’s been tiring me out recently. 

What’d you guys think of Hiraikotsu?  To be honest, I don’t think Sango’s going to use it much.  Or at the very least, i think she’s going to use it improperly given she has zero training with it so far.  Could be kinda funny if she keeps dropping it or using it like Thor’s hammer for a while. 

Anyways, like I said in the A/N in the beginning, work is still crazy right now so updates will probably continue to be slow, although for my own sanity, I’m trying to pencil in more me time in my daily routine so I may be able to punch out a chapter sooner.  We’ll see :P

Thanks for reading!


	17. A place you've always know is rightfully yours

A/N:  argh… I vacillated so much in the last two chapters and in general am not all that happy with them.  I’ve been trying a more structured and planned approach to writing and it’s just not working for me. Hopefully this chapter is better, smoother, and more natural than the last two...

**MAJOR DISCLAIMER:**  Though i based my magic system on some rudimentary research i’ve done on  _ Shintoism _ , specifically  _ Koshinto _ , this story’s magic is purely fictional and not intended to represent the beliefs of  _ Shinto _ practitioners.  I make a lot of references to something called  _ kotodama _ (google  _ kotodama  _ or  _ kototamagaku _ ) because I like some of the fundamental ideas, however the way is it used in the story is NOT intended to be an accurate depiction of the practice.  I used these real life religions and practices as inspiration, but what I write is purely a product of my imagination. If you are a practitioner or have a better understanding of the subject than I do and have any thoughts or concerns about the way I’ve portrayed my version, please let me know.  That being said, I hope you enjoy my twist on it!

* * *

 

#  **Forever Home - The Girl**

~Kitty

_ “The pitch to which he was aroused was tremendous. All the fighting blood of his breed was up in him and surging through him. This was living., though he did not know it. He was realizing his own meaning in the world; he was doing that for which he was made.... He was justifying his existence, than which life can do no greater; for life achieves its summit when it does to the uttermost that which it was equipped to do.” _ _   
_ _ ― Jack London, White Fang _

###  **Chapter 17: A place you’ve always known is rightfully yours**

* * *

Something coarse and heavy lay on top of him and he innately sheltered the body he held from the material.  Hushed voices tickled the edges of his consciousness but he ignored them in favor of drawing the soft, breathing warmth in his arms further into his chest.  His lungs heaved a deep contented sigh and he ignored the disturbance around him in for favor of the blissful dreams his mind had conjured that night. 

“What are you doing, Miroku?” a harsh whisper from across the room.

“Shh!  Don’t wake them up!”

“Put your phone away and leave them alone!”

The figure he held sighed and a small, slender hand lit a little trail of fire across his skin as it snaked around his waist.  He came back to reality slowly, surprised by how well he slept despite the hard, wooden surface. A rush of warm air danced across his chest and he cracked open a sleepy golden eye.  The world of dreams was still strong and vibrant in his mind so he didn’t question the tousled dark hair or the contented face sleeping peacefully against him. Not right away at least.  

Inuyasha practically threw his body against the wall as awareness finally finished pulling his mind awake.  Kagome roused when her head thunked against the hard wood and she groaned as she sat up. The sight she woke to, taken in isolation, would have warranted an hysterical fit of giggles over the frozen, startled face, pressed against the wall.  His white, triangular ears were pinned tightly against his head and his flat, naked chest heaved, each exhale highlighting the well defined muscles in the angular morning light.

“... What,” she asked with uncertainty, forcing herself to swallow and ignore the eye candy welcoming her back to the world of the waking, “Did I fart or something?”

A little patter of footsteps and Shippou popped into the room on his way to the kitchen.  He looked at the pair of them in surprise. “Why are you two sleeping on the flo-?”

Before he had a chance to finish his sentence, Inuyasha was bolting past him, streaking out the door.  He stumbled on his exit as his body once again returned to its four-legged form but recollected himself and continued to race outside.  Ranger and Burbur joined him, thinking it was some sort of game, and the remaining humans were left to deal with the bewildered, half amused/half hurt young woman he left behind.  

Kagome snapped out of her flustered state to a cough that sounded suspiciously like someone being jabbed in the ribs.  

“I’ve got coffee and breakfast Kagome,” Sango said, a firm, vice like grip on Miroku’s arm as she dragged him back into the kitchen.  Shippou crept up to the young woman, confusion bright in his eyes.

“Um…,” Shippou asked, “Why did you sleep on the floor Kagome?”

At a loss for a proper answers, Kagome stuttered before finally landing on an excuse, “Must’ve sleep walked.”

Scurrying into the kitchen, Kagome gratefully busied herself with pouring a generous mug of coffee and loading her plate with sausage and eggs.  Sango had whittled down her ranch hands to a skeleton crew that spent their time monitoring her remaining cows out in the fields, affording their little band of demons and priestesses and monks the freedom to move around unencumbered so Shippou was able to join them all at the breakfast table. Miroku was chortling at something on his phone and Kagome had the vague sense that it was something to do with her.  Before she could ask, Kaede entered the room and said her good mornings.

“Miss Kaede,” Miroku piped up, “I’d like a penny for your thoughts.”

Kaede looked as if she would groan, but the smells of a hot breakfast and warm coffee and tea helped her bite back her morning grouchiness.  Just a little. “I believe that is an improper use of the idiom, young man,” she said, “but what is it?”

“Inuyasha is cursed, that I know,” Miroku said, “But why is it that he sometimes morphs into his hanyou appearance?”

_ Everyone _ in the vicinity perked up their ears, even a pair of snowy white ones just outside the door.  Kaede raised an eyebrow and harrumphed. “If you need me to explain it to you, boy, then you have much more training ahead of you before you become a fully fledged monk.”

Kagome frowned, disappointed.  But she could not ponder the nonanswer for long, as Kaede turned to her next and gestured a come hither.  “Kagome, child,” she said, “Before you embark on your trip, I’d like one more session with you.”

“O-okay,” she said, straightening her messy hair and wiping the grease from her mouth.  As she returned her attention to breakfast, Sango poured the elderly woman a steaming cup of tea and dumped her dirty dishes in the sink.

“Hey Kagome,” Sango said, scratching her head as she mentally ran through a checklist, “I have Kohaku’s old recurve and his old compound bow, if you’d rather use one of those instead of the longbow.  They should be way easier to maneuver and draw.”

Kagome looked up in surprise, Sango  _ never _ brought up her younger brother.  “Are you sure?” She asked, “I didn’t know you still had them.”

Sango glanced away and shrugged.  “Yeah, I can check that they’re still ready to use.”

“That would be great, Sango,” Kagome said gently, touched that her friend was willing to lend her this old, memory laden weapon.  “I’d really appreciate it.”

Miroku watched this exchange attentively, but had the sense not to comment.  Sango only nodded sharply, her behavior and expression set to a determined neutral, focusing on the upcoming expedition.  After she left, the young man at the table cast his eyes over to Kagome briefly, but she was now focused on finishing breakfast and didn’t grant Miroku the chance to ask his questions.  That boy asked too many questions. The silence in the room was punctuated by the clatter of forks on plates and noisy sips of tea and eventually, Kagome was filled up and ready for her next priestess lesson.

… 

“Breathe in and hold,” Kaede said gently, “And let it out.”

Kagome inhaled deeply into her lungs, feeling the air seeping into her veins and released.  Meditation was becoming easier and easier, especially now with Kaede leading the exercise. The old woman liked to focus on reading the energies around her, observing and understanding them.  She was beginning to view energy on a finer gradient. They had textures, colors, personalities even. When  _ ki _ and the souls connected to it responded to her, she could almost sense their thoughts.  Maybe eventually, she would be able to read Inuyasha’s mind, or at least be able figure out what was wrong with him right now.

“Now, child,” Kaede said, bringing Kagome’s attention back to her lesson, “Until now, I’ve only taught you to read the spirits around you.  And Hitomiko has taught you to harness your own powers into barriers or purifying arrows. Before you leave today, I want you to learn how to influence the energy inside of another being.”

Kagome’s eyes opened wide, surprised.  “I thought that was dangerous?” she asked tentatively.

“Aye,” the old woman answered, “that it is, and must be used sparingly.”

Kagome took a nervous breath and nodded apprehensively.  Kaede tried to smile reassuringly and pulled out a small, worn, and cracked teapot from beside her. Carefully, she placed the pot in between them and took a breath before starting the lesson.

“This is an old and well loved teapot,” her old grainy voice said, “I have spent years pouring energies into it and it always brews the best tea.”

Kagome glanced down at the unassuming pot skeptically before looking back at Kaede to see where she was going with this discussion on teapots.  The old woman sent her a half smile before focusing on the ceramic vessel.

“Watch carefully, child.”

Softly, gradually, Kagome sensed energy pooling within the old woman in front of her.  The purposeful movement and shifting of the power sent a strange surge of deja vu through her mind and she watched as Kaede’s  _ ki _ gently prodded the  _ ki  _ in the teapot.

“ _ My old friend, I command thee, manifest!” _

The  _ ki _ within the pot folded upon itself and to Kagome’s surprise, a shiny, round, pudgy face pulled up from the pot and hovered over it.  Oblong and translucent, the apparition looked around itself, smiling inanely at the two humans above it. Kagome’s mouth hung open and she gaped at the little thing in amazement.

“You have seen me do this before, yesterday,” Kaede said gently.

Kagome gazed down at the odd, shifting blob, her face thoughtful.

“I’ve also seen Hitomiko do this,” she said quietly, “Right before she died, she commanded Kirara to transform into a giant flying cat.”

Kaede made a sound of acknowledgement, nodding her head.

“Can I command something to do anything?” Kagome asked, “It sort of seems too easy.”

Kaede chuckled at the question.  “No, child,” she said with a smile in her voice, “That would indeed be too easy.  You cannot command a spirit to do anything it is not already capable of doing.”

“So I can just tell your teapot to manifest itself and it will?”  Kagome couldn’t help herself and extended her finger to poke the floating ball.  She made a startled yelp when the funny little thing appeared to inspect her finger then open its mouth to chomp down on it.  Her physical senses detected nothing, though it was extremely unnerving to see the toothless spirit nibbling happily on her finger much like her rescue dogs chewed on their rubber toys.  

“Stop that, little one,” Kaede admonished the spirit.  Wide, round eyes swivelled up to look at the old woman and Kagome wasn’t sure if the little thing understood the order, but it released her finger nonetheless.  

“What you said just now,” Kagome said, “That wasn’t  _ kotodama, _ was it?”

Kaede shook her head.  “No, that was just regular speech.  And in order to command a spirit, all you truly need is an intention and focus.  The words are unnecessary, however are helpful to focus your intent. Your ability to successfully influence a spirit depends on the strength of your intent and how focused you are.  Kagome, you have a natural born ability to create powerful intent. It can be dangerous to bring so much energy into focus so you must be careful what words you choose. For now, let’s stick with merely asking a spirit to manifest itself.”

Kagome nodded her appreciation of this new knowledge and advice.  A short time later, Sango showed up on the porch holding mottled, forest green contraption of pulleys and fiberglass limbs in one hand, and a well worn, simply curved bow in the other.  Kagome immediately stood to accept the hunting bows from her friend, missing the amused look Kaede gave the weapons. 

“I adjusted the draw weight and let off on the compound so you should be able to fire a ton of arrows without getting tired,” Sango told her.

“Thanks so much, Sango,” Kagome said, giving her friend a full bodied hug.  Sango shrugged, awkwardly returning the gesture before continuing. “Most of Kohaku’s arrows are aluminum, but I do have a carbon fiber set if you want it.”

“Oh, no, aluminum’s fine,” Kagome said quickly, “Is it ok if I practice a little in the field?  These are both much different than a longbow.”

The taller girl nodded sharply, handing Kagome a matching quiver of arrows before turning to the elderly woman still seated on the wooden porch.  “Miroku wanted to discuss some things with you, if you guys are done with the lesson,” Sango said, “And I’d like your opinion on our route.”

The old woman nodded and rose creakily to her feet, carefully collecting her precious teapot and toddling back inside followed by Sango.  Kagome hefted the sleek, modern bows almost gingerly in her hands. The finely tuned, powerful compound bow had hardly seen any use in its five or so years of existence.  It felt strange to wield it now. In her other hand, Kohaku’s old recurve was etched with various scratches and years of use. There was energy in this one, and as Kagome stared at it thoughtfully, it seemed to react to her inspection, asking her to try it out.

Inuyasha followed her at a distance as she set out in search of an open space to practice with the bow options.  Kagome felt his presence trailing her and felt disheartened that he suddenly felt the need to keep a wide berth. Perhaps the awkwardness following her confession and early morning transgressions will fade with time.  She certainly hoped they would, because she was starting to wonder if honestly expressing her emotions had been a bad idea. 

Out in an open space near the ranch house, Kagome found an old tree stump that would serve very well as a target.  She was actually quite eager to try out the compound bow, having only seen Sango demonstrate its use once a long time ago.  It felt heavy in her hands and the release aid was clumsy and too large for her. Still, she managed to clip in and come to full draw, feeling the let off spring into place and give her a chance to rest.  Inuyasha watched with fascination as the cams on the over-complicated contraption turned at either end of the bow. Though he couldn’t make heads or tails of the strange system of pulleys and criss crossing cables, it did look sleek and lethal in Kagome’s hands.  She took her stance, sighted her target through the peepholes, and let her breath out, flicking the release on the strap on her wrist to let the arrow fire. It flew straight and true and hit the stump with a satisfying thunk. 

“What, no applause?” Kagome teased Inuyasha.  The white dog snorted and turned his head to scratch an itch behind a fluffy white ear, pretending to be unimpressed.  Kagome chuckled slightly, glad at least that he reacted to her, even if it was from a greater distance than she was used to.  She gave a mild humph and stared down at the shiny modern marvel.

“I don’t think this one’s practical though,” she muttered to herself.  It had too many components, required too much set up time. “This was supposed to be Kohaku’s sixteenth birthday present,” Kagome told Inuyasha, contemplative, not particularly caring whether or not he was actually listening.  “They celebrated by planning a weeks long hunting trip. Kohaku and Sango’s father never came back.”

She could tell he was listening, his ears betrayed him and were obviously aimed directly at her.  She held the bow out in front of her. “They never found Kohaku’s body,” she continued, “I think Sango keeps this to hold out hope that they’ll still find him one day.”

Carefully, Kagome set down the weapon and turned to the next one.  The recurve had been what Sango, Kagome, and Kohaku had learned on.  It was old, originally a gift from Sango’s grandfather to her father.  Kagome carefully set her slender hand on the worn grip, the smooth, polished wood feeling warm in her hands.  She frowned as she hefted the weapon, puzzled over a tingling in her senses that couldn’t be pushed aside. Smoothly, she nocked the arrow to the bowstring and pulled back her shoulder in a full draw, and released the arrow with a sharp snap as the string slapped against the bow.  This arrow flew jaggedly, wobbling in the air and glancing off the side of the stump. She sighed in disappointment, ignoring Inuyasha’s mocking snort. Pulling out another arrow, she tried again.

A straight shot.  Into the bushes. It took several tries for her to bury an arrowhead into the abused stump, and her firing arm was growing weary.  After retrieving the arrows, she sat down with both weapons in front of her.

“Which one do you think, Inuyasha?” she asked, looking over at him.  He shrugged, and flopped on his side in the tall grass.

“Glad to know you care,” Kagome retorted.  Turning her attention back to the bows, she found her eyes drawn to the older, difficult weapon.  Her eyebrows knit together as she scrutinized it, feeling like she recognized an energy in there that was sleeping.  Taking a breath, she was speaking before she realized it.

“ _ Bow spirit, I command thee.  Manifest!” _

At first, nothing happened and Kagome deflated slightly in disappointment.  Then suddenly, Inuyasha was up on all fours growling ferociously at the innocently gleaming weapons in front of her.

“ _ No need to kick up a fuss,” _ a new voice complained.  Kagome nearly leaped out of her skin, staring wide eyed and gaping mouthed at the slender, ghostly shape.  It had eyes, that she could recognize, but the rest of its body was like a wisp of smoke. The girl could hardly draw breath, she was completely astonished. 

_ “So, _ ” the spirit said, turning to address her. It’s voice was reedy, lyrical almost. “ _ Are we going hunting or not?” _

“You… you can talk?”

It was difficult for something with only a shadow for a body and two eyes to express emotion, but the peeved expression in its eyes was plain as day.

“ _ Of course I can talk, _ ” it said, “ _ What do ya take me for?  A stupid teapot?” _

Kagome had no words to say and the sounds she did make could not be strung together to make even the simplest of sentences.

“I- well… eh…”

The slender apparition rolled its deep red eyes.  “ _ Listen, honey _ ,” it said, earning another growl from Inuyasha, “ _ We got some huntin’ to do.  All this miasma is startin’ to affect me, too. _ ” 

“M-miasma?” Kagome repeated.  The bow spirit made a gesture much like smacking its own forehead. 

“ _ Yeesh, kids these days, all idiots,” _ it said, gesturing to Kagome, then down at the compound bow, “ _ ‘Specially this one.  Look at her, can’t even think yet.  I was thinkin’ and huntin’ fer ages by the time I was her age.” _

‘ _ The compound bow is a girl?’ _ Kagome thought, completely bewildered by this conversation.  The bow spirit looked down thoughtfully at its companion.

“ _ I guess she ain’t a bad looker, so intricate with all her curves and crannies… but anyway, we goin’ a’huntin’?” _

Kagome scrambled for a response.  “Uh… my shot’s not very accurate with you,” she stuttered.

_ “Ah jeez, ya blamin’ me?” _ the spirit groaned and slapped its… face…? Again, “ _ Here’s the deal sweetheart, you’ll figure me out, I ain’t that complicated.  Heck, I’ll even help ya out and loosen my string up until you wanna shoot. Just don’t grip me so tight when ya fire.  Seriously, it’s like ya haven’t learned a jot since ya were ten!” _

Doubt was obviously still written onto her face so the bow pressed even harder.  “ _ Ok, ok, ok,” _ it said,  _ “ya drive a hard bargain, sugar.  I’ll make sure ya hit yer mark. Every.  Single. Time. Eh? How’s that for a sweet deal?” _

“You can do that?” Kagome asked, shocked.

“ _ ‘The hell do ya take me for, missy?” _ the bow spirit asked, indignant,  _ “I ain’t yer average bow!” _

Kagome sighed, even as Inuyasha continued to grumble beside her.  “Ok, I’ll bring you along,” she acquiesced, “just make sure you hit whatever I aim and don’t hurt anyone else.”

The slender shadow of a spirit spun about itself.  “ _ Aw hell yeah!  We’re gonna kick some demon ass!  Lookin’ forward to workin’ witcha, babe!” _

Inuyasha growled deep and low in his throat earning a bold glare from the little spirit.   _ “Whoa there half-breed, ya just jealous it ain’t  _ **_yer_ ** _ shaft she’ll be squeezin’!” _

“OKAY, that’s enough,” Kagome cut in quickly, doing her best to hold Inuyasha back gently, “And don’t call Inuyasha names.”

_ “Hey, ya da boss, love,”  _  the spirit said quickly, “ _ Just make sure the mutt don’t make me a chew toy!” _

“Keep up the names and I will,” Kagome said calmly, “Now get back inside the bow, I need to finish getting ready.”

The wispy shadow disappeared almost immediately with one last wink.  Inuyasha maintained his grumpy grumble until Kagome reached out to him.  It depressed her to see him skeeter away from her, as though she were trying to strike him.  But then, Sango was calling to her to get ready to head out and she could only sigh and push their relational concerns aside for later.

… 

The trek up to their usual camping spot took some time.  Normally taken with a motorized vehicle, the heavily laden humans took several hours to reach the false summit. One of the approaching figures made a final sprint to the top, the top heavy silhouette teetering whenever she swayed a little too far to one side. It was a tradition, to start off backpacking trips by spending the first night there and it was a convenient, nearby spot to double check gear and supplies. Kagome groaned in relief to see the steel fire pit and marched up quickly to drop her pack against the wooden stumps beside it.  Sango was close behind, the Hiraikotsu somehow balanced on top of her backpack.

“This isn’t going to work,” she huffed, “I can’t get through dense foliage with this giant ass turbine.”

The woman, slumped beside the fire pit, struggled to answer between pants, waving a hand in the air.  Inuyasha gave her face a few sniffs to confirm that she was alright while she giggled and blew a raspberry into his face.  

“I’m ok, fuzzy butt,” she whispered between deep huffs, blowing hot, moist air onto his muzzle.  Inuyasha backed up quickly, warning bells ringing in his head from the intimate utterance and escaped her fingers before they could reach up and cast their spell over his skin and fur.  Far, far behind them, one last, lonely figure wheezed his way up the mountain. 

“Why… aren’t… we using… the A… TV’s… or horses…?” Miroku gasped, staggering under the heavy pack.

Sango shouldered her way out of the sweaty shoulder straps of her backpack, letting the abused gear fall heavily to the ground.  Kirara hopped off the descending gear and bent down to stretch her tan little body.

“The trees are too dense and the horses aren’t cut out for the cliffs,” Sango stated plainly, “When you’ve caught your breath, go get some firewood.”

The scholar groaned, dropping his bag and stretching out his back.  He glanced at the gleaming, silver coated dog and the next time he had breath, he said, “Why doesn’t Inuyasha carry more?”

Kagome had by now recovered from that last burst of energy and was busy pulling out the tents from her’s and Sango’s pack.  Absently, she answered him.

“Dog’s shouldn’t carry more than 10% of their body weight, less preferably,” she said matter of factly, “They’re better at pulling, not carrying.”

Miroku frowned, very tempted to complain but looked around at the two women busily setting up camp and wisely kept his mouth shut.  With practiced ease, Kagome had the tent poles up and staked down, now busy cliping the tent fabric to the framework. Sango’s tent fly went on next, then she moved onto hers.  Sango had made a quick expedition for water, returning with several bottles of filtered water and a gun that was never fired.

“There’s absolutely no game in the forest,” Sango said with more than a little disappointment, “We’re going to have to rely completely on those freeze dried things.”

“Yummm,” Kagome enthused falsely.  She chucked a sealed foil pouch at her friend who caught it with one hand. 

“Yuck,” Sango grumbled, pulling out her white gas stove and fumbling with her lighter.  Inuyasha gratefully allowed Kagome to tug off the pack she’d strapped onto him and shook himself vigorously, loosening the fur underneath and snorting when the flyaway fur tickled his nose.  He side stepped away from her when she reached down to pet his head and sniffed the air before heading away from camp.

“Inuyasha, where are you going?”  Her voice sounded frightened, nervous to see his disappearing shape.  He huffed, snorted, and barked back at her before pressing onward into the darkness.  She felt him make a tight circle around their camp, then roam in a larger radius. Kagome relaxed.

“It is certainly difficult to communicate with Inuyasha while he’s a dog,” Miroku said conversationally, emerging from a nearby copse of trees with green limbs.  The girls were going to have to educate the indoorsman about selecting appropriate wood for fire. Sango narrowed her eyes at him, suspicious of everything that came from this boy’s mouth while Kagome sighed in agreement.

“I wonder, though,” Miroku continued, studiously ignoring Sango’s glare, “if being a straight up dog is a better life for him than a hanyou.”

Kagome frowned at this while Sango smacked the young man in the shoulder.

“Shut up, Miroku,” she ordered, grabbing the moist branches and propping them up beside the fire pit.  They luckily had dry wood from its last use and could afford to spend the time trying out this new bundle.  Kagome rose quickly to his defense.

“No, wait Sango,” she said, lifting a hand, “What do you mean by that Miroku?”

Immediately donning his scholar’s hat, Miroku cleared his throat dramatically.  “Well, you see Kagome, relationships between humans and demon have always been frowned on.  Even today, the few hanyou that exist are often the result of rape. The life of a hanyou is a scorned life, never belonging to either half.  They are often hunted for sport, by both demons and humans.”

He paused in his explanation to see if his audience had any questions and was taken aback by the pain he saw in Kagome’s face.  The frown creasing her forehead was deep and she sat open mouthed, breathing shallowly. Sango had had enough of the graduate’s mini-lecture and thrust her hatchet to him, eager to shut him up.  She ordered him to chop the branches he’d brought into manageable sizes and gave Kagome a concerned glance as she went to check on the pot of water she had on the stove.

“I… I’m going to go give Inuyasha his dinner,” Kagome said softly, grabbing a can of dog food and rushing toward where she felt the glimmer of the dog hanyou’s youki.  

_ Humans don’t like demons. _

The innocent little voice trickled back from her memories.

_ Humans hate half demons even more. _

He found her quickly, angrily displaying his displeasure at her recklessness over wondering the dangerous woods alone in the dark.  For a moment, her breath caught in her throat while her eyes drank in the regal pose. He stood so tall, so proud, almost defiant. He looked like a god, some kind of forest god, gleaming in the dim light and completely at home in the dark, eerie forest.  The stance was strong and determined and the spirit in his eyes drew her in. 

_ Half-breeds don’t have families. _

Shippou had seemed so confused by the thought of seeing Inuyasha as family.  Kagome dropped to her knees in front of him, startling him. He immediately stepped closer with concern, sniffing the air around her to identify whatever ailed her.  When he was close enough, she threw her arms around him, a sob gushing from her throat as words escaped her. She didn’t know what she should or could say and all she could do was bring him close.  

Inuyasha, on the other hand, was backpedaling quickly, confused by the sudden embrace and more than a little taken aback. Was something wrong? Did something frighten her?  Was she hurt? WHAT THE HELL WAS THE MATTER??? 

She loosened her grip after a moment and Inuyasha immediately shuffled backward and out of her arms, making a huffing, woofing noise in an effort to ask what this was all about.  But, Kagome couldn’t quite find the words to explain herself. She struggled for a bit, almost comically, gesturing between herself and the dog before her until finally, Inuyasha stamped his paws and snorted impatiently, wishing she would just spit it out already.

Kagome sighed, glancing away in frustration, unsure how to express herself in a way that the proud creature could accept.  She raked her hands through her hair, rocking her head backwards and he stared at the exposed skin on her neck. She nibbled at her lips unconsciously as she struggled with her words and Inuyasha found himself unable to look anywhere else.  He jumped slightly when she started speaking.

“You are amazing,” she said, a wispy sigh.  Inuyasha stared at her, completely dumbfounded.   _ Did the wench trip and hit her head _ , he wondered.  

Kagome gave him a lopsided smile, seeing his confusion at her antics.  “You’re amazing,” she repeated, “Don’t let anyone tell you otherwise.”

The dog snorted, completely baffled by her declaration and erratic behavior.  Shifting her weight so she could stand, the slender young woman held up the can of dog food she’d brought him.  “Want some dinner?”

Inuyasha glanced at the can and made a face, huffing slightly.  ‘ _ Yeah, but not that,’ _ the look on his face said.  He expected her to deny him right away, spouting more pointlessness about his canine nutrition requirements.  Instead, she stared at him softly for a moment, her eyes hooded and assessing. He was getting ready to bristle and grumble when she answered his silent request.

“I guess a bit of human good won’t hurt,” she said, to his surprise, “You can have half of my food, I can never finish the whole thing anyway.”

… 

The campfire was blazing and the starry night was spectacular.  Despite the uncomfortable press of the dark forest onto their little clearing, Kagome felt content to have a belly full of hot food and her friends nearby.  Sango was reviewing their planned route on the laminated map they’d brought with them.

“I’ve done some investigating south and east of the ranch,” Miroku was saying, “and didn’t turn up anything out of the ordinary.”

“So basically, you explored all the areas you could take the ATV,” Kagome sighed, “At least this trip is gonna whip all of us into shape.”

“There’s a basin on the other side of this ridge,” Sango said, pointing down on the topographic map, “And I think this pass is the best way to get in.”

Sango traced her finger along the outlined route before withdrawing her hands nibble her thumb.  She glanced up at her companions and flushed when she noticed Miroku’s direct, unflinching gaze.  _ Cripes, that boy _ , Sango thought, unnerved.  Clearing her throat, she continued.

“I’m not sure about the terrain though,” Sango said, “From what I remember, it’s all loose shale.  The alternative is to follow the creek up and over, but that’s three days longer.”

“Let’s decide when we get to the branch off point,” Kagome suggested, stretching her arms high above her head, “And let’s get some sleep, there’s a lot of miles to cover tomorrow.”

_ Fffffffpt! _

Kagome whirled around sharply to stare at Inuyasha.  Seconds later, a noxious smell drifted through the air and Kagome quickly reached for the packaged meal they both had shared.  

“Beans!” she exclaimed, reading from the ingredient list, “It just had to be beans!”

Inuyasha shifted uncomfortably and turned to growl at Miroku and Sango, who at this point were both completely incapacitated with fits of laughter.  Even Kirara gave a shrill little mew, humor sparkling in her blood red eyes. The effort of growling pressed out another puff of flatulence and this time Kagome joined in the chorus of giggles.  The large white dog grumbled with annoyance and curled himself into a tight little ball, hoping this bout of gas would pass quickly. He snarled and cracked open an aggravated golden eye when he felt her patting his side. 

“Make sure you go a long, loooooong ways downwind to do your business tonight, yeah?”

Her cheeky suggestion was rewarded with an angry growl followed by another loud puff of air that sent all three humans rolling with laughter.  Kagome was wiping tears from the corner of her eyes.

“Let’s stick with dog food, yeah?”

Growl.

_ Fffffffpt! _

More laughter.

“Don’t worry, Inuyasha,” Kagome managed to say around her giggles, “You can still share a tent with me.  Mine’s pretty well ventilated.”

The laughter eventually tapered off and the humans went about their various nightly rituals in preparation for sleep.  As Kagome was just finishing setting up her sleeping bag, a large pale shape emerged from the dark forest and Kagome winked at him.

“Good poop?” she asked, her lips pinched tightly together in an effort not to laugh.  Inuyasha grumbled low and deep in his throat. 

“Hey, c’mon,” the girl continued, “That was like, twenty grams of dietary fiber!  It’s like running a pipe cleaner through your tubes.”

‘ _ God dammit, could she just drop it already? _ ’ Inuyasha’s lips curled back and his growl was nearly as ferocious as when they first met.  Thankful his blush was hidden beneath his fur, he laid himself down beside the dying fire while the rest finished brushing their teeth and preparing their bedding.  Sango made a loud thunking sound when she drove one end of Hiraikotsu into the ground between her tent and Miroku’s. Her eyes glared daggers at the young man who held up both hands nervously.  

“I don’t snore, I promise,” he said jokingly, “I may sleep walk, though.”

“That’s why I’m sleeping with this,” Sango answered, raising her still loaded shotgun.  Miroku gulped and had the sense to back off, settling himself into the borrowed tent and after calling out a ‘good night’ to the girls, switched off his lights.  Sango turned to Kagome.

“How’s the recurve?” she asked.  Kagome made an uncertain face, reaching over to pick up the spirited weapon.

“It's… got a lot of personality,” she remarked, shrugging.  Sango frowned at the odd choice of words.

“Well, you should probably keep it closeby at night, just in case.”

Kagome nodded her agreement while Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at the bow, certain it was laughing at him.  The gleaming silver dog hovered at the tent door while Kagome tried to coax him in. He just wasn’t sure of himself spending the night so close to Kagome.  He wasn’t sure his subconscious agreed with his decision to remain distant and platonic in their relationship. Kagome sighed, feeling suddenly cold and lonely inside her tent while his presence hovered outside, a short distance away that felt like miles.  Even though he was still somewhat close by, it took a long time for her to fall asleep and when she did, her dreams were dark and fitful and lonely.

…

“We can’t keep going like this, Inuyasha,” Kagome exclaimed, “I can’t stand it!”

Inuyasha stood just outside her reach, awkwardly shifting his gaze around the general region of her head, unable to bring himself to look her directly in her eyes.  Her face was haggard and there were tell-tale bags under those stormy grey eyes. She sat miserably on the forest floor, the dampness of the rotting leaves slowly seeping in through her jeans.  Her sleep continued to be fitful and nightmarish and she missed being able to reach out and absorb some measure of strength from his soft, silky fur. Tonight, she decided, she didn’t care how uncomfortable it was for him, she needed to feel him beside her tonight.

“Look,” the girl sighed, her hands ruffling her hair, inadvertently releasing a cloud of her scent into the air.  It was stronger than normal, a result of their several days long camping trip. Inuyasha stiffened as he forced his outward appearance to remain unaffected.  “I”m sorry I loaded all that stuff on you last week, just pretend I never said anything,” she begged, “Can we please go back to how we were?”

He remained frustratingly out of reach, but her hands kept the memory of his soft, sleek fur and lean strong muscles.  The strange glass wall that had been erected between them after her confession felt cold and lonely and she deeply regretted spilling her heart out to the stoic creature standing across from her.

“Are you uncomfortable with me now?” she demanded, crossing her arms with the intention of conveying a peeved defiance.  The gesture looked to be more of an attempt at self-comfort and she hugged herself while she waited for him to respond.

Inuyasha shrugged, giving her an unsatisfying half answer, licking his lips nervously.  She frowned at him crossly, the conflict in his energies suggesting more than what he was able to convey.

“Do you just not like me like that?” she asked, “Cause I can live with that you know, it’s perfectly fine if you don’t like me.”

The reaction in his youki told her something far more heartening and he shifted awkwardly, fidgeting, lifting one paw and then the other.  Kagome processed his reaction carefully, slowly drawing in a deep breath.

“So… if that’s not the problem, what’s been your hang up lately?” 

Inuyasha couldn’t hold back the groan and he opened his mouth to yawn agitatedly, growing frustrated with his inability to respond, as well as how she was effectively holding him hostage out here by taking advantage of the fact that he refused to let her wander the darkness alone.  They had trekked many, many miles into the silent, eerie forest. The only life that moved and breathed were the crows, cawing jarringly from the treetops as they passed underneath and the refreshing scent of pine was somehow sickly in their noses. And now, it was a strange, sinister kind of quiet that seemed to echo around them and all of this combined was pushing Kagome to her limits, as evidenced by the weariness on her face.  She drew in a long, frustrated breath, striving for some calm. As she let her head fall backward and groaned to the sky, his voice echoed from her memory and hung in her ears like she was hearing it for the first time.

_ My sins, huh?  That I was born a half demon?  That I would dare sully the air you breathe with my existence? _

Kagome frowned, the realization slowly, very slowly, dawning on her.  She brought her head back upright and stared at Inuyasha, the directness in her gaze making him brace himself instinctively.

“It’s because you’re half demon, isn’t it?  Because, how did you put it, you sully the air with your existence?”

That one got a reaction.  His youki flared angrily while his body seemed to wilt.  Those expressive white ears relaxed from where he had held them pinned against his skull and they drooped sadly at either side of his head.  Kagome frowned, confused by the contradictory reaction between his body and his internal energies.

“Inu… you think you don’t deserve to be loved?”

Her throat constricted as she said this, finding it painful to hear herself say the words.  There was a battle going on inside him and she watched as he shook himself lightly then sat up straight on his haunches, staring down his muzzle at her, stoically, regally, and resigned.  She frowned back at him, her forehead creasing with deep worried lines. Something didn’t quite sit right with what she’d just said. Something told her it wasn’t true.

“I don’t believe it,” she said, her tone flat, her eyes piercing.  Inuyasha almost growled with exasperation, wanted to state that it didn’t matter what the hell  _ she _ believed.  The world had long ago passed judgement on him and nothing she did or said could change that.

“I don’t believe you really think that.”

He didn’t quite catch what she said right away, it took a second for her statement to process.  He paused, unsure if he heard correctly and frowned at her, waiting to see if she would continue.

“I don’t believe you really think that because you’re a half demon, you somehow deserve less than other people.  I don’t believe you really think of yourself as somehow less than me, or don’t deserve me, or whatever the fuck your hang up is.  I don’t believe it.”

Now he was growling in earnest, feeling defensive, like he was under attack.  How  _ dare _ she tell him what he thought and felt.  How dare she tell him what he believed. He stood tall, neck arching proudly over a fluffed chest.  And Kagome rose with him to her knees, staying at eye level, her own stance strong and powerful. They glared at each other for a pregnant silence, scarcely breathing.  And then, with a whisper soft voice, Kagome spoke straight to his soul.

“Deep, deep down, you know it,” she said.  There was a wetness in her voice and he realized she was beginning to cry.  “You know. You know you deserve more than this. You’re strong, and brave, and compassionate.  You know your own worth. You’ve always known it. I’ve seen how proud and confident you can be.”

Her lips were trembling and her thin voice wavered and cracked.  “So, if you want something, just reach out and claim it. And… and if you don’t want me, just tell me straight.  Don’t give me a shitty reason like that.”

She didn’t want him to see her cry, not this time.  Kagome bit down hard on her lip, wincing as her teeth pierced skin.  Her body seemed to crumple from its sturdy stance and she used her hands to brace herself as she stood, slipping on the damp leaves.  She needed to get out of here.

Her feet had hardly taken two or three steps when a hand like iron grabbed her wrist.  He whirled her around so fast, she lost her balance, dizzy, and all but tumbled into his naked chest.  He was growling, the vibrations rumbling through her and she couldn’t quite follow what was happening as her body was crushed against his, hard enough to press the air from her lungs in a sharp gust of air.  She fought him initially, her mind still operating under the primitive fight or flight portion of her brain. He brought up a clawed hand to press her head against his shoulder, his other arm locking her tightly in place while she acclimatized to the new position and her thoughts caught up with the present. 

“You are fucking infuriating, wench,” he grumbled into her hair, the growl increasing in volume.  

His voice was enthralling and she shivered to feel it ripple through her.  He smothered her against his body as if he could absorb her if he only pressed hard enough.  Kagome breathed shallowly, unable to really take in all that much air. She blinked, her lashes brushing the skin on his chest, before craning her neck to look up at him.

“Why?” she tried to asked, “Because I’m right?”

He growled again and she felt him drop his face into her neck.  The heat of his breath against her soft, vulnerable flesh started a fire within her and she briefly allowed herself a moment to relish the sensation.  He held her there for a long while, until she noticed that the shaking she felt was no longer a growl. He was trembling as he held her and then, unsteadily, he stumbled to his knees, taking her with him.  His breathing was uneven, his arms shivered as they slowly released their death grip around her body. But he didn’t want to look at her yet, he didn’t want to face her just yet. So he let his forehead drop to hers and gently, almost bashfully, he toyed with her hands in their laps.  She also kept her gaze lowered and watched, oddly disembodied, as his large, wide hands held hers, scrutinizing her fingers and feeling her callouses. Now able to take in a deep breath, Kagome heaved a great sigh, taking control of his hands and interlocking her fingers with his. 

“You know I’m right,” she said softly, “and you know that half the reason you’re so grumpy all the time was because you know you were being treated unfairly.”

“Shut up, wench,” he said, without anger.  If anything, his voice sounded defeated to her ears.  Kagome huffed a short laugh before extricating her fingers from his and bringing them up to his chin, caressing his human jaw in the same way she’d rubbed and massaged it when it was canine.  He closed his golden eyes and his dark eyebrows puckered. For a moment, she thought he would start to cry. Pressing upward, using her thumb to rub circles over his cheekbones, she forced him to look at her, their eyes immediately locking.  

_ If you want something, just reach out and claim it. _

Suddenly, Inuyasha smirked.  His eyes calmed and settled and the look of cocky confidence that spread over his face took her breath away.

“You asked for it, wench,” he murmured, letting his eyes drop downward, gazing at her lips, cracked open and waiting.

He moved so quickly, in a smooth, fluid motion.  One hand pulled her closer, the other caressed her face.  His lips captured hers like a predator, bold, unflinching, and hungry.  It was an open mouthed kiss and he growled, tasting her, memorizing her.  She could do little more than to ride the wave and instinctively, she let her body relax while he leaned in toward her.  

Her senses tingled with a familiar energy and her foggy mind took a moment to recognize it.  Then suddenly, she was completely alert and Inuyasha was pulling away as well.

“I smell blood,” he stated, already casting his eyes about, perky, white ears swiveling atop his head.

“Shippou’s nearby!” Kagome whispered back, panic freezing around her heart.

And then, far off in the distance, a loud, thunderous explosion followed by a child’s scream echoed off the mountains and reached their ears.

* * *

 

A/N:  so we recently switched my pup’s food and he’s been full of gas this week so I absolutely  _ had _ to write in a bit of inuyasha farting.  Dog farting is just hilarious, especially when they seem surprised by their own farts…  and they’re super stinky… especially when you’re trapped in a car or a tent with them… ugh…  lol

Also, shout out to the anonymous reviewer that reminded me that kagome ought to have more modern weaponry, aka not the longbow.  I happen to have a friend to owns a modern compound bow and they’re pretty fun to play around with. Super easy to come to full draw and hold it without cramping, which is awesome :D  however when i did some more research, they sound like they take a lot of time to nock and fire, and have so many components that it seemed unrealistic for Kagome to use it in the field to fight demons.  So, enter a modern recurve bow with fiberglass limbs and an old school riser and i think we’re all set! Let me know what you think… :P

Also, this time i mean it when i say i probably won’t update for a while.  Work is still busy, but i just COULDN’T leave inuyasha and kagome like that!  I felt so bad for them. Hope this didn’t feel unnatural or rushed… i guess i’m getting impatient with them.

 

Anyways, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed!


	18. A place of blood and vengeance

#  **Forever Home - The Girl**

~Kitty

_ “White Fang had come straight from the Wild, where the weak perish early and shelter is vouchsafed to none. In neither his father nor his mother was there any weakness, nor in the generations before them. A constitution of iron and vitality of the Wild were White Fang's inheritance, and he clung to life, the whole of him and every part of him, in spirit and in flesh, with the tenacity that of old belonged to all creatures.” _ _   
_ _ ― Jack London, White Fang _

###  **Chapter 18: A place of blood and vengeance**

* * *

“Get on!” Inuyasha ordered, turning his back to her and crouching down. It took Kagome a breathless second to move past her initial shock and spring to action.  She grabbed the leather pouch that held her bow and arrows, carefully attaching the bowstring to the recurve, feeling the old, scratched up weapon singing with anticipation for blood.  Slinging the archery gear onto her back, her hands took hold of Inuyasha’s shoulders and she pressed herself against him. With a single swift motion, his hands ran down her thighs and pulled her pelvis in against his lower back, her travel worn camping clothes rough against his skin.  Unconsciously, her hands came around his neck and brought her face close to his.

“What about Sango and Miroku?” Kagome breathed against his ear.  The white appendage flicked back, reacting to the tickle of warm air while it’s owner grumbled.

“They’ll manage,” he bit out.  His body hadn’t missed the intimacy of their position and he strove valiantly to keep his mind on target.  It didn’t help that Kagome instinctively buried her face in his neck, giving his chest an extra squeeze just as he was preparing to leap into the air.  

Another explosion shook the ground and all thoughts were wiped clean save for one pinpoint focus.  It was time to save the brat.

… 

_ The night was stormy and filled with loud clashes of lightning and thunder.  Shippou shuddered as he pressed his body flat against the back wall of the burrow.  The wind and the rain howled outside like a great dying beast and the tiny, shivering figure whimpered to himself as he waited for his father to return. _

_ He was not to leave the burrow. _

_ Even as moisture soaked in and created a little muddy puddle at his feet, Shippou obeyed his father’s departing command.  Stay inside, stay quiet, stay strong. Another powerful crack of lightning shook the earth around him and the little fox kit stifled a whimper as his small, sharp fangs bit into his lower lip.  Inside, quiet, strong. _

_ Through the turbulence and the noise, Shippou wasn’t able to make out the sound of scuffling outside the den entrance.  And then, a rough, foreign hand seized him, dragging him kicking and screaming out into the elements. _

_ “Looks like the hunt is a success, brother!” the mean, wide mouthed demon chortled darkly, “I do love the feel of fox fur.” _

_ “Sure thing, Manten,” another voice agreed, “I fancy a foxtail trophy myself!” _

_ Shippou screamed for his father, more frightened than he’d ever been in his life.  His little hands clawed at the iron fist on his back, trying uselessly to release himself.  His small, diminutive body writhed and thrashed and twisted like any animal caught in a snare and he snarled instinctively.  The rain the pelted down on him was ice cold and each crack of thunder felt like a shot through his heart. _

_ “PAPA!  PAPA! PAPA!” He screamed. _

_ “You’re fucking father isn’t coming, kid,” the taller, slimmer figure told him.  In highlights of blue lightning against a black sky, the dark figure advanced upon him, a spear in one hand, demonic red eyes glowing.  “He got what he deserved and you’re getting the same treatment.” _

_ “UNHAND MY SON!” _

_ Relief flooded through the kit’s veins as he recognized the voice of his father.  The wide-faced, bald demon turned to sneer at the newcomer. _

_ “What?  You’re still alive?  Didn’t get enough lightning to the face?” _

_ The sight Shippou’s horrified green eyes were met with was seared into his memory.  The once strong, smiling face that cradled him at night was a singed, unrecognizable spectre.  Bloodied and tattered, the figure faltered as it tried to reach him. Fat, round tears pooled in Shippou’s bright green eyes to witness what had become of his father. _

_ “I will not repeat myself a third time,” his father growled, voice hoarse and broken. The snarl on his face cracked the charred, disfigured skin and blood trickled out, dripping off his chin.  “UNHAND. MY. SON!” _

_ The demons holding him in the air sneered at the empty threat.  The spear armed man stepped forward, blocking Shippou’s view. _

_ “You can barely stand, fox,” Hiten taunted, “What good are you to your son, eh?” _

_ What happened next, Shippou couldn’t quite recall.  They were enveloped by flame, a friendly, familiar blue flame and then he was falling.  The screams of his captures rang in his ears, then a voice, low and close beside him. _

_ “Run Shippou!  Run and don’t look back!” _

_ A nudge at his back, wet, slimy mud under his feet.  Shippou was up and running, terror engulfing his mind as he dashed blindly down the forest path. _

_ “Not so fast, fox!” a voice behind him shouted.  Shippou cringed, his little legs pumping, his little heart thumping.  A slash behind him, the sound of the spear slicing through the air. In all his life, he will never forget the sound a blade makes when it rends through flesh.  Hot, dark droplets showered down around him, burning him where they landed on his cheeks. He didn’t look back. Papa told him not to look back. Shippou ran and kept running, on and on, until he’d escaped the storm and even then, his little legs took him further and further, beyond everything familiar and far from his forest home.  He was dizzy with fatigue, his lungs burned like every breath was pouring acid down his throat. He didn’t know where he was, he didn’t remember what he was running from. Finally, a small, dense patch of carefully manicured flowers, the tiny fox kit staggered, and stumbled, and fell into sweet, dark oblivion. _

… 

“Unhand me!” Shippou screamed, bravely trying to fend off the hand that held him high in the air.  They were floating on a conjured up grey cloud, his captor reclining lazily as he amused himself with the kit.  The ugly, wide face came up close, sneering with a set of cruel, narrow eyes.

“Well, isn’t this a familiar sight?” Manten said gleefully, “I can finally give my brother that foxtail trophy he wanted.”

No sooner had he said it, Hiten appeared on the scene, dancing atop his floating wheels, flying up to where his brother held Shippou captive.

“Heh, look at this!” Hiten said with amusement, “We can finally finish our business with you smelly foxes.”

“Brother,” Manten greeted, “Did you find the girl?”

Hiten rolled his eyes. “Yeah, yeah, they’re out here,” he said with noticeably less enthusiasm, he’d caught sight of the girl with the odd pulsing energy and the large white dog having a seemingly one sided argument just a couple miles away, “You still planning on turning over the jewel and the girl?”

“Naraku promised me girls for my hair potion,” Mantent argued, “I can grow a beautiful head full of hair and get all the demonesses!”

Hiten gave his brother a patient look before sighing and shaking his head.  “Well, let that be the last of our dealings with that freak,” he said, “I swear, nothing good comes from that fucker.”

“Hey!  I’m still here!” Shippou shouted, kicking up his struggling, “Unhand me you bald-faced monkey!”

“Who you calling bald, you little brat!”  A hard, unfeeling fist battered the child’s face and when Shippou sniffed and wiped his nose, a dark red stain was left streaked across his sleeve.

There was movement in the forest below them and then suddenly, a flash of silver appeared, soaring into the sky and sinking back down to the ground.

“Shippou!” Kagome’s panicking voice called out.  Her eyes were wide, staring up at the two figures and their petite captive.  Inuyasha felt her stiffen against his back and he felt his own rage bubble up at the sight, fanned by Kagome’s distress.  He touched down and unceremoniously let the slender young woman off onto solid earth before leaping back up into the sky.

“Keh!  Pick on someone your own size, ya bastards!”  The growl was loud and deep in his chest as he rose up to swipe at the brothers.  The flying demons dispersed, Hiten staring at Inuyasha bizarrely while Manten burst into uncontrollable laughter.

“Dude, what gives?” Hiten grumbled, “Who’s this fucker?”

Manten was barely able to speak past his laughter.  “Bwahahaha! A naked half-breed! Hahaha! This is the funniest thing I’ve seen in ages!”

That certainly threw Inuyasha briefly off his game, long enough for Manten to charge up a fireball from his mouth and fire it down at the descending half demon.  

“Eat this, half-breed!” He shouted gleefully.

“Whoa!” Inuyasha muttered to himself, narrowly dodging the blazing missile.  He landed on a grassy hill, legs wide in a ready stance, his claws unsheathed.  A curtain of silver hair draped over his back and provided some coverage but not nearly enough for a certain young woman who’d recently declared her feelings to him.  A movement from behind made him jump and he turned, hastily calling back his claws when he saw it was Kagome.

“Here,” she whispered, wrapping her sweater backwards around his waist like an apron before locking her own hands just above it, giving him a squeeze for encouragement, “Save Shippou.  Please!”

His skin tingled excitedly from the brush of her touch and he was certainly glad for the coverage as a particular part of his anatomy responded to the distraction. The breeze brought wind of Shippou’s blood and helped remind him of his current mission and he nodded to the concerned girl before returning his attention to the pair of demons floating above them.  

“Kagome-e-e-e…!” the little kit’s wails broke her heart and Kagome swallowed hard, bow and arrow in hand, but too fearful to fire.  She knew she’d made a deal with the bow spirit, but still, what if she hurt Shippou?

Meanwhile, Hiten hovered above them, staring thoughtfully down at the white haired, partially covered figure.

“Are you that dog that was ‘stolen’ from Naraku?” he mused out loud.  Kagome frowned upon hearing that.

“For your information, Naraku kidnapped Inuyasha,” Kagome huffed, raising her arrow to aim at the slimmer brother.  At least she could hit him without risking Shippou.

The demon’s lips broke open into a guffaw.  “And what? You rescued him from Naraku’s clutches?” Hiten turned to Inuyasha, “Lucky you, getting to be a little human’s pet dog.  She even had to rescue you? What a useless half bre- Yikes!”

Hiten dodged quickly, swinging his elaborate spear to knock the purifying bolt aside, but the slender missile still clipped his cheek.  Hiten’s dark red eyes narrowed as the skin on his face burned and bubbled in reaction to her arrow.

“Don’t call him that!” Kagome demanded, “And let Shippou go!”

Manten floated up, ready to back up his brother.  “My,” the wider demon taunted, “she sure is defensive of her little pets.”

Despite his brother’s lighthearted jibe, Hiten’s expression was serious as he glared down at her.  He felt the power behind her arrow and knew what they were dealing with was serious. It excited him.  Adrenaline began to course through his veins at the prospect of a real battle and the smirk that appeared on his face was sinister and chilling.

“Yeah,” he said, agreeing, “what a pathetic mutt, hiding behind a frail little girl.”

Inuyasha growled at the insult, throwing himself up into the air.  “I don’t hide behind anybody!” he shouted at them.

Moving targets were not yet a mastered challenge for Kagome and she struggled to support Inuyasha from below.  Several times, she drew her bowstring taught, feeling the recurve vibrate with excitement, only to be disappointed when she lost her nerve.  She could practically hear the wispy voice inside her head.  _ Fire!  Stop thinking and just fire! _

In a high stakes game of keep away, Inuyasha leapt and flipped, slashing out at the demons as they entertained themselves with his attempts at retrieving the fox kit.  Manten continued to laugh and sneer at the dog eared boy, shaking poor Shippou until the child was dizzy, thrusting him up and down and side to side. Suddenly, Manten reared up, his arm lifted high.

“Hahaha!  Hey mutt! Fetch!”

Shippou’s scream tore at Kagome’s heart as she watched the little, fragile figure careening down to earth, a silver streak dashing down after him.  They disappeared below treeline and Kagome’s heart was in her throat, praying they would both be alright. The flying demons both rounded on her then, Hiten in particular, had his crimson eyes focused on the suppressed, pulsing energy that hung around her neck.

“Alright little girl,” he said, “It’s your turn!”

“Allow me, brother!” Mantent chimed in, rearing up and charging an electric ball of fire in his mouth.  Kagome barely had time to call up a barrier before the blast was unleashed, pounding down on the walls of her conjured shell.  From somewhere in the distance, she heard his voice calling her name and then the attack ended, the two demons once again dodging and feinting with the silver haired dog demon as he drew their attacks onto himself and away from the girl down below.

“Inuyasha!” Kagome called, relieved to see him with a flash of orange sticking to his back.  Shippou caught sight of her and jumped down, ramming into her chest and knocking the wind out of her.

“KAGOME-E-E-E!” Shippou sobbed into her shirt, little fists balled tightly into the fabric.  He was trembling, shaking so badly, Kagome feared he would have a seizure. While Hiten and Inuyasha kept each other busy, Manten turned his attention back down to the girl and the fox kit.

“Enough games, don’t you think?” the round, bulbous face said to them, bringing his grey floating cloud platform closer.  “I think it’s time to add your coat to my little collection.”

Oddly small, pale hands stroked the fur on his sash and Shippou’s eyes grew wide as bile began to collect in the back of his throat.

“Papa!” Shippou cried, horrified to see the gleaming fur, a softness that used to blanket him at night, wrapped around the oversized waist, cruelly exhibited for all to see.  It was too much for the young kit and he doubled over to the side, vomiting up the contents of his stomach while Kagome tried to soothe him, rubbing gentle circles on his back.  But there wasn’t the time to give comfort. Their enemy advanced on them and Kagome whirled around to face the looming demon, arrow nocked and bowstring drawn. To her horror, Shippou lunged at the massive demon, screaming at the tops of his little lungs, burying harmless baby teeth into the creature’s thick neck folds.  Manten sniffed disdainfully at the display of bravado, pounding away at the child with a hard fist. 

“Release me, you miserable brat!” Manten complained, rearing up higher in the sky, punctuating his demand with a hard punch of his fist.  Shippou held on stubbornly, tears streaming down his face as he struggled to maintain his grip.

Kagome’s arms were beginning to tire, the effort of holding the bowstring taught made her muscles scream, but she dared not release the arrow.  A cruel hand grabbed the kit by his thin, little neck and yanked hard, squeezing the child’s windpipe and forcing the jaws to release, and then the kit was hurled in Kagome’s direction, landing in a coughing little pile at her feet.  Now she had a clear shot. Shippou was shrieking beside her, demanding his father’s pelt be returned to him. And just as her forearm quaked and shook and finally gave up the effort of holding the arrow back, she heard the demon before them shout and it froze her in place as she watched the arrow fly, the loud crack of the sinew striking the bow limbs echoing like thunder.

“He attacked  _ us,  _ you little pest!” the round bald head hollered down to them, “We’re the last of our clan thanks to your fath-!”

The recurve bow was true to its word and the purifying arrow lodged deep in the demon’s throat, cutting off any further bellowing.  Manten’s gaping, open mouth began to emit smoke as Kagome’s energy did its work inside the younger brother and the floating cloud he rested on fizzled out, sending the large, stout body crashing back to the earth, landing with a devastating smash at her feet.  Kagome stared at the body in horror. ‘ _ What have I done? _ ’

… 

_ The space around their den was pleasant.  Soft, warm dirt. Fresh, clean moss. Sunlight trickled down to the forest floor from the gap in the trees that his father maintained.  His mother liked sunlight. She liked to lay on the moss and feel the warm radiant heating the glistening fur on her body as she lazed the morning away.  He would wander up from their dark, cozy den to find her and snuggle, and they would both welcome his father when he returned with dinner.  _

_ They took turns, his mother and father, venturing out for food and supplies.  The summer bounty was beginning the dwindle. It was nearing that time of year, when humans encroached close to their lands and sought their lesser cousins for furs and flesh.  His father had cautioned his mother, there were always overeager ones, poachers that couldn’t be bothered to wait for the season. And the superstitious, the most dangerous of all for their imagined demons in the shadows resulted in charms and weapons that had the power to harm even spirits like themselves.  _

_ His mother didn’t return that night, or the next several nights.  His father grew serious and short with him, demanding silence from the kit whenever he cried for his mother.  Something wasn’t right. But the lone fox demon couldn’t simply abandon his kit to search for his missing mate.  But eventually, he had no choice. _

_ “Stay inside,” he’d told his son, “Stay inside, no matter the hounds or the guns.  Stay inside, stay quiet, stay strong.” _

_ The den was visited several times in his father’s absence.  There was bait placed at the entrance, dangling temptingly above a set of cruel, steel jaws with jagged teeth always open, always hungry.  The metal teeth shone blindingly in the sunlight and snapped shut with a terrifying clang when a wandering creature succumbed to the temptation of the bait.  Shippou had watched horrified as the creature screamed and thrashed and struggled and eventually lay still. And then stamping feet came to collect the hunter’s prize and continue on, leaving the frightened, confused kit alone inside the burrow. _

_ Once, a long white snout tipped with a wet black nose investigated the entrance of the burrow.  Shippou had never been so quiet, hardly breathing for fear of being detected. The creature sniffed, and bayed, and scratched around the opening of their home and the kit inside wasn’t powerful enough to protect his den.  Eventually, even the hound left and then there was silence. And hunger.  _

_ Stay inside, stay quiet, stay strong. _

_ “I’m strong,” the child would chant to himself, a mantra that helped him through the worst of his hunger pains.  “I’m strong, I’m strong, I’m strong.” _

_ Storm clouds built gradually outside the burrow and the air began to smell damp with impending rain.  When the thunder began, Shippou whimpered to himself, wishing for the feel of his mother and father pressed against him, longing for the comfort and safety of their presence.  A puddle formed at his feet as the rain beat down heavily on his den. The tempest outside raged like a battle being fought in the sky and Shippou imagined the smell of blood seeping into the ground around him.  Strangers’ blood, familiar blood, mixing and mashing into the earth and the howling wind turned into shouts of pain and anguish in his mind. And then a hand, rough and abrupt, grasped him by the neck and lifted him out of the burrow and into the frenetic, sputtering light of the lightning storm. _

… 

“MANTEN!” Hiten screamed, drowning out Shippou’s cry for his father.  The little kit dashed out from behind Kagome’s legs, desperately trying to free his father’s pelt from the demon’s sizeable girth.  Above them, a large blue ball appeared at the tip of Hiten’s spear and he blasted Inuyasha away before throwing himself to the ground beside his fallen brother in a flurry of blue lightning.  Kagome fell backwards in the explosion, barely having enough time to grab and shield the fox kit just as he managed to tug the gleaming foxfur free. When the dust settled over the torn and crumbling earth, Kagome looked up to witness the red eyed, spear wielding figure gently cradle the larger, grotesque figure of his younger brother and the young woman’s heart beat painfully in her chest, completely aghast at what had just occurred.  ‘ _ What have I done? _ ’ 

“Broth-ther,” the demon wheezed through the newly punctured hole in his trachea, “I’m s-s-sorry, brother.”

“Don’t speak!” Hiten pleaded, “I’ll take care of you.  You’ll be fine!”

“I… couldn’t grow my hair,” Manten whispered hoarsely, the wispy voice fading.  “I w-wont be able to h-help r-rebuild o-our clan-n…”

“That’s why you made a deal with Naraku?” Hiten asked, choking back sobs, “That’s why you agreed?”

The wide mouth stretched wider, even as its owner trembled with failing strength. “It’s you…, and Souten, now…,” Manten said softly, “To ke-ep our tr-tribe alive.”

The large, bald head fell back as the last breath of life left Manten’s large round body as thunder fittingly rumbled across the sky.

“No!” Hiten whispered, clutching at his brother’s lifeless body, “NO!  We were going to do it together! We were going to rebuild the Thunder Tribe  _ together! _ ”

There was a terrible, tenuous silence that stretched over the damaged earth.  Rubble and broken trees lay everywhere and rumbled as the mourning demon’s  _ ki _ elevated to a crazed, unstable pitch.

“YOU WRETCH!”  His scream was terrible and coarse.  Hiten turned glaring, rage-filled eyes to her and she could only watch as he approached. Tears were streaming down the thunder demon’s handsome face and the look of pure hatred directed toward her made her recoil with both fear and shame.  Shippou gulped, his green eyes terrified, as he clung to Kagome’s back. 

“I’m… I’m sorry…,” her voice came out as a tiny whimper, agitating the enraged demon advancing upon her.

“SORRY?!” Hiten screamed, “YOU’RE SORRY, BITCH?!”

Hiten raised his spear, preparing to strike.  Anger and grief glowed a hot, raging red in his eyes and he continued seething, each word striking Kagome like a physical blow.

“ _ We _ didn’t start this!   _ We _ didn’t trap that fucking vixen!   _ We _ were only killing off human trespassers on  _ our  _ land!”  Kagome was scrambling backwards, her hands scraping against the jagged edged rocks that littered the ground.  

“It wasn’t  _ our _ fault that stupid she-fox got herself caught in that stupid trap!  It wasn’t  _ our _ fault she was killed in the crossfire!”  

Hiten was in striking distance now, favoring the feel of tearing flesh rather than blasting his quarry with an energy bolt.  He lifted up his spear, the snarl on his face contorting it, transforming it into the stuff of nightmares and Kagome frantically called together a meager amount of  _ ki  _ to attempt a barrier.  Suddenly, a blur of silver appeared between her and the angry thunder demon.  Inuyasha had somehow survived the lightning blast, although the same could not be said for the sweater she’d covered him with. 

“Stay away from her, you asshole!” the naked boy growled, swiping at her attacker. 

Hiten moved faster than they’d seen him move previously, dodging Inuyasha easily and striking back with twice the speed.  A splash of hot red fell across her face as she screamed his name, horrified to see Inuyasha sporting a deep, brutal gash that would be fatal for a human.  Kagome couldn’t follow them as they sparred. Her hands were lax at her sides and the lump in her throat made it difficult to breath. A stone cold shock of horror gripped her heart when she saw Hiten skewer Inuyasha through the back and hurl him to the earth with a loud crash.  Her desires were torn within her, wanting to defend the boy she loved yet sympathetic to the thunder demon’s rage and grief. Behind her, a rustle in the bushes and Kagome turned with relief to see a gasping Sango and Miroku bursting through the trees, Kirara a short hop behind them.  

“Wha… What’s… going… on?” Miroku wheezed between huffs, his hands bracing him up on his knees where he rested a strange metallic staff that positively glowed with energy.  Sango was in slightly better shape, her trusty shotgun loaded and ready in her hands, obviously struggling to swallow her shock and horror to witness a giant bolt of lightning fire from the battling demons before them.

“They killed my father!” Shippou cried, the rumpled pelt trembling around his shoulders as he clung to it, “I… I only wanted to avenge my papa…”

Only vaguely aware of what was happening beside her, Kagome couldn’t tear her eyes away from the battle.  Her arms were all but useless at this point, firing another arrow was hardly an option. And the battle that raged between Hiten and Inuyasha was almost breathtaking to behold.  Kagome was an expert now in reading Inuyasha’s flaring, wild  _ youki  _ and he wielded that power with skill and agility.  It would have been mesmerizing if not for her terror for his life.  Hiten had the clear advantage, darting through the air atop the flying wheels on his feet.

“Ugh,” she heard Sango say from her standing position above her, “It’s so hard to get a clear shot.”

“You’re bullets would hardly tickle a demon of this caliber,” Miroku told her, gripping the beads around his wrist.  He was getting ready to shout, to call Inuyasha away from Hiten in order to unleash his wind tunnel when Kagome pulled on Sango’s arm.

“Sango, lend me your gun,” Kagome said softly.

“But Miroku just said it’ll be useless,” Sango protested, even while Kagome was strong arming the firearm out of her hands.  Kagome’s eyes were a steely grey, focused and determined, her concern for the silver haired boy winning out over the conflicted emotions she bore towards the thunder demon.  She stared down at the gun, confirming the energy she sensed within the well used weapon. When Inuyasha was slammed to the ground again in the wake of another blast of lightning, Kagome sighted her chance.  Carefully aiming the firearm at the wheels at Hiten’s feet, the devices that gave the demon the gift of flight, she began to channel her energy into the pellets packed into the buckshot shell loaded in its chamber.  In a voice that was practically a growl, she began speaking to the spirit within, begging it to ignore the trembling in her arms and fire straight and true.

“ _ Faithful protector and old friend, I command thee, fire!” _

There was hardly any kickback as the shotgun fired, responding strongly to the intention Kagome impressed upon it.  The shot scattered, spraying a volley of lead beads, each densely packed with a purifying energy that shattered Hiten’s flying wheels and peppered his ankles and feet with burning lacerations, causing him to stumble and land hard on the ground.  

Inuyasha immediately took advantage of the opening and dove for the prone demon.  Even on the ground, Hiten was lethal and he swung up his spear to catch Inuyasha off guard, tearing a long, bloody gash across his chest.  Inuyasha stumbled back while Kagome screamed his name.

“You’re human master is calling for you, half breed,” Hiten snarled at him, “why don’t you run to her like a good little mutt.”

Inuyasha growled, rising to the bait.  “Fuck off, asshole!”

He threw himself at the thunder demon, a flurry of claws and fangs.  Hiten parried him back, easily falling into pace with grounded combat.  He continued his taunts of Inuyasha’s ancestry, sensing the advantage in riling up the impulsive hanyou.

“No matter how hard you try, a half breed could never hope to match a full demon!”

Inuyasha’s growling grew louder until it was almost the only thing he could hear.  Blood pounded in his ears and his eyes tunnel visioned to drown out everything save for this aggravating demon that insulted his human half and evaded his claws.

“INUYASHA!!!”  Kagome cried, agonized to see another long gash open up in the wake of the thunder demon’s spear.  Her voice somehow traveled the space between them and penetrated into his mind. It brought him focus.  Inuyasha blinked his golden eyes, pausing as he tracked the movements of the long, dangerous weapon as it turned and again struck out at him.

Hiten swung his spear downward in a deadly arc, conjuring lightning as it descended.  This time, rather than attempting to dodge the attack, Inuyasha leaned in, catching the weapon with one hand and pulling himself even closer to his opponent. Kagome watched, wide-eyed, as lightning sizzled and danced its way up Inuyasha’s arm, the muscles in his hand contracting painfully as the electric shock forced him to grip the spear even tighter.  He howled as he ripped his arm to the side, throwing Hiten off balance and took his chance, slashing through the demon’s damaged armor and sending his claws straight through Hiten’s chest.

Hiten’s body convulsed, a splatter of blood landed on Inuyasha’s face as Hiten coughed and hacked around the arm embedded in his chest.  Time froze for a second, two seconds, and an uncomfortable, queasy wave of despair rippled through her and Kagome struggled to work past her constricted throat, to breathe, to cry out.  With a feral snarl, Inuyasha ripped his hand out of his adversary and tossed the limp body away carelessly, turning to gesture triumphantly to the audience behind him. To his surprise, the slender, dark-haired girl was frantically making her way to his defeated foe, her face, if anything, expressing a level of sadness he couldn’t comprehend.

“Get away from him, wench!” he yelled down at her, “He can still hurt you!”

Before he could reach her and physically yank her away, a glowing pink barrier shimmered to life between him and the girl on her knees before the fallen demon.  He slammed a fist against the wall and was repelled, knocking him backward and he gaped at the barrier, unable to comprehend this act of betrayal from Kagome. Inuyasha watched with disbelief, and more than a little jealousy, as Kagome leaned over the crumpled figure, cradling the hand that reach out to strangle the life from her neck.

“I’m sorry!” she kept whispering, over and over to him, “I’m so, so sorry!”

Hiten’s dying eyes seemed to look past her and the hand that had intended suffocate her loosened as blood drained out of him.  Between wet coughs, he whispered to her desperately.

“L-little… sis… ter,” his voice struggled against the damage he’d sustained to his lungs, “Sou… ten…”

And then he was gone, his limp arm falling harmlessly to the ground.  Kagome pressed her hands to her mouth, forcing the rolling in her stomach down.  Between gasps for breath, all she could do was repeated the words “I’m sorry” over and over until they were nothing more than a hoarse whisper.

“I’m sorry!  I’m so, so sorry!”

* * *

 

A/N:  phew, shortest chapter yet!  This felt like a good place to end the chapter so I figured alright, i’m tired, we’re done!  Hope you guys enjoyed! Thanks so much for reading!

 


	19. The place that only exists when I'm with You

#  **Forever Home - The Place You Call Home**

~Kitty

_ “It was a placing of his destiny in another’s hands, a shifting of the responsibilities of existence.  This in itself was compensation, for it is always easier to lean upon another than to stand alone.”  _ _   
_ _ ― Jack London, White Fang _

###  **Chapter 19: The place that only exists when I’m with you**

* * *

Inuyasha snarled viciously at the girl behind him.  The medicine stung and despite all her efforts, his injuries burned and screamed at him to make her stop.  All this in addition to her inexplicable kindness toward the bastard that had been trying to  _ fucking kill _ him resulted in a level of anger and frustration Inuyasha had never known possible.  When a gentle tug on the bandaging fired yet another painful shock through his body, he whirled around, all four paws tense and gripping at the earth as he growled angrily into her face.

The sight of her surprised, tear streaked face stopped him, cutting him off mid-growl.  Her eyes were positively swimming with remaining tears and they narrowed with determination to his reaction toward her.

“I know it stings!” she said with a stubborn patience, “Just hang in there!”

‘ _ Can’t you be a little gentler? _ ’ he berated her in his head, locking his jaws shut to stifle his involuntary reaction to snap at her.  He watched her shaking hands as they struggled with the bandage wrapping. It helped remind him to be kinder to the weary young woman. The soft crackle of the fire provided a comforting backdrop after such a harrowing night.  Off in the distance the pale pastels of dawn slowly began to stain the sky.

It might have been exhaustion, it might have been his injuries, or even his grumpiness over Kagome’s act of sympathy toward the Thunder Brothers, but they’d tumbled down into a heap of arms and legs when Inuyasha returned to his furry, dog form just short of the campsite.  Thankfully, her first aid items were at the top of her pack and Kagome wasted no time ordering Inuyasha to subject himself to her treatment, using a pair of field shears to trim away his fur to create a snowy blanket on the ground around her. He was still angry with her, disturbed even, by her demonstration of empathy for the fallen brothers.  She’d wept silent tears the entire trek back, ignoring him as he grumbled at her for her behavior. The kit was completely silent, burrowing so deeply into his father’s pelt, he practically blended into it, giving the impression the fox skin had a second, diminutive tail. Sango and Miroku were gravely quiet, going about their individual tasks softly, conversing amongst themself in whispers.  And here he was, the gleaming silver dog, white bandaging wrapped up all along his torso, making him appear more like an Egyptian mummy than the regal creature he was. The last knot was tied and Kagome sat back with a sigh, her face distant and sad. Inuyasha had to bite back a sudden urge to swipe off the tear tracks on her cheeks with his tongue, and he slumped himself to the ground in an effort to squash that embarrassing gesture.

“Kagome?” Sango spoke up, a steaming pot in her hands, “If you want, you can use this hot water to wipe yourself down.”

The weary young woman barely managed a half smile, gratefully accepting the vessel and offered cloth.  She stood there briefly, looking down at the rippling, steaming water before turning to Inuyasha.

“Want to keep me company?”

She didn’t even bother to wait for his answer, knowing he wouldn’t let her wander off alone.  Grabbing a stuff sack from her pack, she walked over to the edge of camp, gesturing back at Miroku when he called after her not to wander too far. Inuyasha grumpily followed behind her, an unhappy grumble echoing in his chest.

She didn’t wander far.  Just over the hill to afford herself a meager amount of privacy.  With the returning sun, the temperature around them began to rise gradually.  High in the sky, Venus fought stubbornly to shine against a palette of slowly brightening blue, a losing battle.  The grass was tall and fresh around them, and should have been alive with small furry mammals, lazily buzzing bees, and flitting birds and Kagome wished for the comforting sounds of life to help raise her tired, depressed spirits.  With a haggard sigh, she carefully set down the hot water and sat down on the cool, green grass.

For a short while, the only sounds to be heard was the whistling of the wind and a soft rustle as Kagome sifted through the clothing in her bag, laying out a warm, comfortable set of pajamas.  Braving the cool, early morning air, she lifted the torn, bloodied shirt off her body and gingerly slipped out of her cold, sweaty bra. Her back was to Inuyasha and the large white dog was sitting frozen, wide, uncomprehending eyes staring at her naked back.

_ ‘What the  _ **_fuck_ ** _ is she doing?!’ _

“Relax, Inuyasha,” she said with a tired voice, “I’m just cleaning up.”

He jumped in response to what seemed like a bout of telepathy from the girl in front of him.  Kagome let out a long, wispy moan as she dragged the hot, wet towel over her shoulders, relishing the feel of it on her tired, aching muscles.  Dirt and blood were caked stubbornly into her skin, under her fingernails, embedded into her hair. She wasn’t sure the cloth she used had the capacity to get all of her clean.  When her face and upper body were about as dirt free as she could make them, Kagome paused, feeling the wind toying with her hair and letting goosebumps rise up along her skin. Closing her eyes, she thought back to the events that had just occurred.  

“Hiten and Manten didn’t need to die,” she whispered to herself, “And I killed…”

Inuyasha groaned and rolled his eyes.  Was this wench fucking serious?

“They didn’t need to die,” she insisted, “It all started with a misunderstanding.”

The dog behind her snorted, clearly unmoved.

“And now we’ve orphaned an innocent little girl.”

Inuyasha didn’t have a response to that one.  Even his calloused and stubborn heart could feel a tendril of sympathy for a child left to face the terrors of the world alone.  But for him, killing to stay alive was just a matter of course. People never stopped to ask questions when they encountered him.  They only saw an abomination, a freak of nature, and strove to eliminate it. The humans he’d mauled, the demons he’d slain. There was blood on his hands and he knew there were many, many bereaved children and siblings, husbands and wives, that he’d left in his wake.  But he was alive, he’d survived. Until now, that was all that mattered. Inuyasha huffed out a begrudging sigh, remembering what it had been like as a frightened, freshly orphaned pup and disliking the taste it left in his mouth to think he’d just created the same situation for another.  

_ ‘Damn this woman,’ _ he thought,  _ ‘How can she feel so much for so many? _ ’

It was unfathomable for him, but there was tugging at his heart as he gazed at her hunched, miserable silhouette, clearly grappling with the aftermath of yet another terrible battle.  The gentle tugging pulled harder and before he realized it, his body rippled, and trembled. Just as he transformed, he watched the slim, fragile figure straighten her slouched shoulders and sit up tall and strong.

“I’m gonna have to buck up, aren’t I?” Kagome asked the boy behind her, “I’m gonna have to hurt or kill more demons, demons that may not deserve to die.  Demons that should have a chance to explain themselves.”

She looked down at her hands, the cuts and scratches, and the trembling that wouldn’t abate as her body struggled to recover from the effort it took to draw the recurve bow.  Dropping her hands back into her lap, she sighed. 

“You must think I’m such a baby,” she said with a tone of resignation, shifting to pull the pajama top over her head.

“No, I don’t,” his voice spoke up behind her.

Kagome practically leapt out of her skin, dropping the shirt.  Not bothering to cover herself, she whirled around to find a very humanoid, very naked Inuyasha staring meaningfully into her eyes.  

“It’s what’s real damn frustrating about you,” he continued, “But… if I’d been able to explain myself, if people had given me a chance like you did…”

Inuyasha’s fierce, golden eyes were frowning deep.  He looked as if he were in pain, recalling memories he probably would have preferred to keep buried.  He glanced away from her, at the ground, to the side. His voice drifted off while he struggled for words before giving up.  

“Keh, nevermind,” he grumbled, giving the ground beneath him a withering stare. “Point is, it’s fine.  That’s just the way you are, and it’s fine.”

The sun was just breaking the horizon, casting shimmering, breathtaking hot orange rays across his face, reflecting and glittering off his hair.  Despite his badly wounded chest and the bandages covering them, the shadows of each lean, powerful muscle were suddenly highlighted in accents of gold and red.  His stance was comical, his human proportions awkward in a dog’s sitting position. But he was captivating just the same and something powerful drew her to him.

He watched her as she shifted and inched toward him, a hand raised to his face.  Her expression was searching, those big grey eyes staring into his as if seeking permission.  It came crashing down on him, the realization that they were both in varying states of undress, and alone on this hillside and suddenly, his blood hummed with an eagerness and a hunger.  

“If you want something, just reach out and claim it, right?” he smirked, a spark of humor entering his eyes.  

He was rewarded by the brightest smile she’d worn on her face in ages and the flutter it sent through his heart surprised him.  She laughed before taking bolder strides toward him.

“Right,” she answered, grasping him by the shoulders and pulling him close.  He, naturally, couldn’t let her make all the dominant moves and finished off the distance between them.  His arms pulled her in tight, ignoring the sparks of pain shooting from the gashes on his chest. Her magical hands ventured upward and found his ears, massaging his scalp.  His groan was muffled as they found each other and their meeting was both a comfort and a thrill.

“Kagome?” a concerned voice came from over the hill.  Inuyasha growled deep in his chest while Kagome broke out into giggles, feeling his forehead drop into the crook of her neck.

“Kagome?  Are you alright?” Sango asked again.  Kagome sighed, gently petting the droopy ears, before answering.

“Yeah, I’ll be right there Sango.”

She felt his hands sliding across her skin, drawing her close and she shivered to feel her naked breasts brushing against the bandages on his broad chest.  He squeezed her into himself and breathed in deeply against her neck before releasing her. 

“Guess we should get back,” she murmured, her lips playing at a hint of a smile, “I want to make sure Shippou’s doing ok.”

He nodded to her and forced himself to look away as she finished changing into her softer sleeping clothes, gathering up the pot and soiled clothing.  As his blood cooled, he felt that odd rippling that forced him back into a dog’s body and he flopped onto his side, rolling on the grass in an effort to itch at the shifting bandages.  A giggle brought him back to reality and he saw that Kagome had readied herself to return and he rolled onto his paws. She came up beside him, a hand gently caressing one of his ears and he leaned into it.

“Ok,” she sighed, “Let’s go back and get some sleep.”

… 

It was early afternoon when Kagome awoke, a cuddled warmth tucked into her stomach, and a strong, fluffy warmth breathing against her neck.  She lay there listening to the breeze outside her tent, feeling surprisingly content as she enjoyed the presence of two very important people in her life.  There were noises of others rising and starting meal preparations and eventually, Kagome resigned herself to rising and helping out around the camp, gently shifting to tuck the sleeping kit against the large white dog before slipping out.  Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, giving her a mildly vexed look before sighing and curling his long white body against the little fox. The smile she left him with well worth the trouble of playing Shippou’s comfort blanket temporarily. 

When Sango spotted Kagome emerging from her tent, she waved to her friend, a perplexed expression on her face.

“What’s going on?” Kagome asked.

Sango made a face, gesturing helplessly at the large bone boomerang laying dejectedly at the edge of the camp.

“Miroku says its energy is aggravated,” she said, “But he can’t figure out why.”

Kagome took a closer look at the oversized weapon, observing the agitated, swirling  _ ki _ buzzing and crackling within the inert item.

“Yeah,” she said slowly, “Yeah, it does seem angry.”

“Why?” Sango asked, clearly confused by the idea.  Kagome scratched at her chin.

“Well, we can always ask it?” she offered, immediately refused by Sango.

“Oooh no,” she said quickly, “I don’t need to face those giant snakes a second time.”

Hiraikotsu’s energy flared in response to Sango’s words and Kagome gulped.

“Um…,” she said tentatively, “I think it understands you…”

Sango’s expression was clearly disturbed and she gave the boomerang a long assessing stare.  Like Kagome, she was finding it a challenge to adjust her understanding of the world to include demons and spirits and creatures of unfathomable powers.  

“Fine,” she huffed, “Let’s ask it why its panties are all in a twist.”

Taking a nervous breath, Kagome turned to the turbulent energies that were clearly further enraged by Sango’s words.

“Uh,” Kagome tried, her voice cracking, “ _ Hiraikotsu, I command thee, manifest…? _ ”

The ground shook and rumbled.  Nearby, there was a sudden frantic rustling as Inuyasha and Shippou were both startled awake.  Miroku came running from his tent just as a multitude of serpentine demons filled the space around them, growling angrily down at the women, their skinless, fleshless bodies clacking against each other.  Kagome swallowed past the knot of instinctual fear inside of her. 

“ _ Speak _ ,” she commanded, hoping it was the right word to use.  Hiraikotsu’s voices once again clashed against her eardrums and it took everything within her to keep her hands at her sides.

“ _ YOOOU LEFFFT USSS!” _ the creatures yelled, “ _ WHYYY???” _

“What do you mean?” Sango yelled back, confused, “I brought you along, didn’t I?”

_ “YOOOU LEFFFT USSS! _ ” they insisted, “ _ WHY DIDN’T YOU USSSE USSS?” _

“What are you talking…” Sango started asking as it dawned on her.  When the explosions yesterday rocked the earth, she instinctively grabbed the weapon she’d been trained to use, completely disregarding the giant boomerang that was practically singing with anticipation, so much so that even she had noticed it.  Sango sighed and shook her head.

“You can’t possibly expect me to use you!” she shouted up at the demons, “I already have a hard enough time lugging your fat ass around!”

The demon’s roared, grating and harsh, and the earth trembled beneath them as the sound vibrated through the ground.  

“ _ WEEE FIGHT FORRR YOOOU!” _ They exclaimed, “ _ USSSE USSS!” _

“I don’t even know how!” Sango protested.

“ _ YOOOU WILL LEARRRN! _ ”

Inuyasha by this time had positioned himself beside Kagome, pressing his side against her to reassure her.  Knowing the Hiraikotsu demons will not harm the girls kept his protective instincts in check and his body remained canine.  Shippou was peering up wide eyed at the display of angry serpent skeletons above them from his position clinging to Inuyasha’s fur, the fox pelt still wrapped around his little shoulders.

“ _ USSSE USSS! _ ” The swirling skeletons roared again, emphasizing their demands before fading, their anger spent and satisfied their message was conveyed.  The travelers were still and silent for several seconds, dazed, until a little gurgle alerted them to their hunger.

“Hmm,” Kagome giggled, her attention returning to the present, “You hungry Shippou?”

Springing into motion, it wasn’t long before another set of freeze dried meals were rehydrated and being consumed by the group and Inuyasha was set up with a pile of kibble which he ate with a notable lack of fervor.  

“We ought to go back to appease the souls of Hiten and Manten,” Miroku said, “especially Hiten.  Dying with such rage and malice, it is likely remnants of his soul will create an evil spirit.”

“They weren’t already evil spirits?” Sango asked, not particularly fond of the idea.  It was a five or six mile trek to get to the battlefield, she was not looking forward making the journey, albeit at a more sedate pace than the night before.

“No, they were spirits, just like Inuyasha and Shippou.  Any soul can be corrupted to become an evil spirit.”

“They seemed pretty evil to me,” Sango said, shrugging.  Shippou was silent during this exchange, setting down his food and pulling his father’s fur higher onto his shoulders.  Kagome’s arms came around the little body and he relaxed into them, snuggling into Kagome’s stomach as she pulled him into her lap.  Inuyasha eyed them with a minor twinge of jealousy before blinking and returning his attention to the conversation being held.

“Let’s go in the morning,” Kagome was saying quietly, “Is that ok, Shippou?”

The kit nodded, petting the rusty color fur.  They took it easy the rest of the day. Kagome spent a lot of time stretching her arms and practicing the motion of drawing the recurve bow while Sango reluctantly hefted the boomerang, feeling foolish as she struggled with the bulky forged bone.  Much of the forest beside their campsite was ripped to shreds before Sango was able to successfully make a throw that brought Hiraikotsu flying back, narrowly missing a certain scholar that passed the afternoon trying to make conversation with the increasingly frustrated cattle rancher.  Inuyasha took full advantage of the afternoon off. He was finding it easier to call up his  _ youki _ even in this suppressed state and his wounds were healing quickly as a result. The late afternoon sun was hot on his back and the grass below was dewy and cool.  After he bored of watching Kagome as she worked on her arms, and quickly learned how hazardous an untrained Sango was with the giant boomerang, Inuyasha moved on to a quiet spot nearby and bent down to sniff at the grass.  It was fresh, despite the slight sickly scent of evil aura that clung to the green blades. Nevertheless, it felt good to roll his body against it, twisting and writhing and rubbing his face in the green carpet. He stood and shook himself, then had at it again, flopping down to the ground and using his hindquarters to propel his body along the ground.  

“Inuyasha?” A small voice spoke up from nearby.  The great white dog lifted his head to locate the source and found a pair of bright green eyes staring at him seriously.  Inuyasha returned the stare evenly, wondering what it was that the kit wanted.

Shippou crept closer, trailing the fox pelt on the ground behind him.  The child stopped right in front of the long white body and seemed to struggle with words before speaking.

“I… I just wanted to say thanks, I guess,” the kit said, “For avenging my papa for me.  And saving me…”

Inuyasha rolled his eyes with a little huff, flopping his head back down to the grass.  Shippou crept even closer.

“What Manten and Hiten were saying,” he said, “that papa attacked their clan and wiped them out… do you think that was true?”

Inuyasha lifted his head again, carefully assessing the fox kit.  They stared at each other for a long moment before Inuyasha shrugged.  Shippou maintained a worried frown until Inuyasha huffed an exasperated sigh, having had enough of others’ guilt trips and shifted to give the kit a little shove in the chest with his long white snout.  To Inuyasha’s surprise, little hands came up on either side of his face and he froze there for a moment while Shippou sought comfort from the contact, bringing his small face to the wide silver forehead.

Kagome was surprised to come upon them dozing lightly in the early evening sunlight when she came to call them to dinner.  Inuyasha cracked open a golden eye when he sensed her nearby and rolled his eyes at her to see the broad smile lighting up her face.  ‘ _ Feh, the wench is rubbing off on me, _ ’ he grumped silently to himself.  Nevertheless, he was gentle when he shifted to stand and only gave the kit a light shove in the rear when Shippou joked about smelling like dog.  It was good to see the mischievous spark returning to those green eyes.

… 

The cleansing was a somber affair.  The massive, battered bodies took a long time to bury and purify.  And then they broke camp and began a several day trek back to the ranch house, to drop off Shippou with Kaede, to gather more supplies, to rest and recharge.  When the exhausted travelers emerged from the edge of the forest and into the protective circle of Kaede’s charms, an old woman rushed out of the house, huffing and puffing, to reach them.

“Oh thank goodness,” Kaede breathed, “You had me worried sick, child!”

Shippou winced as Kagome turned to give him a mild look.  “Uh, sorry Kaede…” he murmured obediently under Kagome’s expectant expression.

Their little troupe thoroughly enjoyed a hearty meal and a long, hot shower each before coming back together to discuss their next move.  Inuyasha shook himself vigorously before settling against Kagome as they gathered around the living room coffee table, glad to finally be free of his bandages.  Sango was frustrated they hadn’t been able to make any progress in finding the cause of her stillborn cattle and it showed in her sharp gestures. 

“We just came back from around here,” she said, circling an area on the map northwest of their location with her finger, “But we didn’t get over the ridge this time.”

“Is there a way for us to narrow down where we should be looking?” Kagome asked, glancing around between Miroku and Kaede, “Like, could we  _ sense _ the rough location of this dark aura?”

Miroku immediately frowned, stating that if it were possible, he would have tried it already.  But Kaede looked thoughtful, considering the possibility.

“You might be able to, child,” she said slowly, “You’re potential is beyond any I’ve ever witnessed.  For you, it might be possible.”

Everyone present turned their eyes to Kagome and she shifted uncomfortably under their gazes.  Kaede made a sympathetic expression before speaking again. “Perhaps we can try after your trip into town tomorrow,” she suggested.

At that, Sango stood, stretching her long, lean arms above her head and declared that she was going to turn in for the night.  Kirara hopped up onto her shoulder as she turned to head upstairs. Miroku’s eyes watched her leave, hovering on her backside and the hooded look didn’t go unnoticed.

“She’s not really emotional available, Miroku,” Kagome said quietly after both Sango and Kaede had left the room, “she’s got way too much on her plate right now.”

Miroku turned amused, intelligent indigo eyes to her stormy grey ones and remarked with a slight smirk on his face, “Allow me to fancy your friend, and I won't comment on your budding relationship with a cursed half demon.”

Kagome’s face turned several shades of red while Inuyasha was up on all fours growling intensely at the audacious young man.  Miroku only smirked, giving Inuyasha a meaningful look. The large white dog bristled and continued growling, earning a wink from the young scholar who stood and also exited the room.  Shippou, who’d dozed off during the planning meeting roused briefly when Kagome scooped him up to carry him upstairs. She gently tucked him into bed before turning to the ghost like figure that hovered at the door.  

Inuyasha couldn’t help the excitement that buzzed inside of him as she approached, the silky tank top and shorts of her pajama set catching the dim light. Kagome knelt down before him and raised her hands to cradle his jaw.  She smiled at him and he felt like he could walk on air. She took a deep breath in and let it out in a long, contented sigh and he felt his muscles relax along with hers.

“Let’s go downstairs,” she whispered.

She lead the way, creeping down to the living room couch where she invited him to climb up and sit beside her.  Her hands encouraged him to lay his broad, heavy head in her lap and he sighed in bliss to feel her hands as they massaged and scratched his head and ears.  His weight against her was warm and comforting and they both listened to the silence that enveloped the house as the moonlight trickled in from the window. 

“I used to sneak downstairs at night to sleep on the couch, just like this,” Kagome whispered to him, “my dad would find me sometimes, and he’d wrap me up in the blankets and make me a hot cocoa.”

“It was a stupid move, but I can kind of understand why Shippou did that,” she continued, her expression turning sad and reflective, “I was so angry when my dad died.  And I was so frustrated that there was nothing I could do, I couldn’t bring him back, I couldn’t help my mom, I couldn’t do anything to make it better.”

Inuyasha shifted to lift his face up to hers, reacting to her sadness and wishing to ease it.  Her lips curled up in a smile as she gazed into his face and she leaned forward to bump noses with him.

“My dad was a firefighter,” she told him, “he died saving people… I wish you could have met him.  I bet he would have really liked you.”

Kagome shifted, bringing her arms around him and held him tight.  Inuyasha breathed in deep, smelling her shampoo and the detergent on her pajamas, and a little further down, her unique scent that made his heart squeeze in strange, confusing ways.  He trembled, leaning against her, slowly releasing himself to enjoy her touch and her presence.

“I love you so much, Inuyasha,” she whispered to him.

The ripple crashed over him with an intensity that was almost painful.  Before he realized it, his arms had come up around her, squeezing her into him and breathing and sighing along with her as they both savored the feel of each other.  When they separated, pulling back just enough to lock eyes, the tone changed in the silent serenity around them and they came crashing back together. The boy leaning into her shivered when she ventured out to draw a line along his lips with her tongue.  Inuyasha quickly overpowered her and Kagome found herself pressed up against the back of the couch, looking up into a pair of glowing, warm, golden eyes that sent a shiver down to a part of her that pressed against him and throbbed urgently. He paused, his expression was serious and direct, backlit in the dark room so that the silver of his hair created a shimmering halo around his outline.  Kagome looked up at him confused as the brows on his face frowned, betraying some kind of internal struggle.

She brought a gentle hand to his cheek.  “What’s wrong?” she whispered.

He shook his head, locks of silvery white hair cascading down to tickle her cheeks, her neck, her collar.  He gazed at her, those wide grey eyes open and trusting. She was waiting. She was so good at waiting. Allowing him to go through whatever internal process he needed to go through before he could relax into her.  He took a breath and bit his lip before opening his mouth.

“I…,” he tried, growling at himself in frustration over his inability to find the words he needed to say, “... Love…”

He heard her gasp softly in reaction to his stuttering utterance.  There was anticipation now on her face, a smile glittering in her eyes.  The pressure was on and Inuyasha groaned, inwardly at first, then out loud as he dropped his head beside her face.  He felt a concerned hand reach up tentatively to caress an ear.

“It’s not enough,” he grumbled into the cushions beside her.  The girl under him shifted, trying to see his face, trying to understand what he was trying to say.

“Love… isn’t enough.”

He sighed and came back up. He scowled deeply, his brain fighting to find the right things to say.  Kagome’s face was frowning now too, confused by what he’d already said, trying to patiently wait for him to answer the question in her eyes.

“It’s not enough,” he tried again, “You… you’re so much more than that to me.”

Kagome’s eyes widened slowly.  Her face smoothed out, then began to crease again, this time in laugh lines as her smile spread across her face like dawn across the sky.  The look of pure happiness she gave him immediately had his tongue tied up in knots. It was good that he had accidentally managed to land on the right words in the right sequence because there was nothing more in human language he was physically capable of saying. Her slender, gentle hands reached out to him, pulling him back in for another kiss.

“Yeah,” she whispered against his mouth, “Same here.”

He was still holding back, she could tell.  Her expression turned quizzical as she wondered what else could be causing him trepidation.  Deciding to push onward in hopes that he’d catch on, she shifted, bringing her nose beneath his jaw to suckle at his neck, earning herself a sigh and moan before he managed to speak again.

“You really don’t care,” he murmured, amazement evident in his voice.  Kagome hummed questioningly to him, not entirely comprehending what he meant.  She continued her attentions to his jawline, tracing a hot, wet trail down his neck with her tongue. 

“You don’t care that I’m…,” he tried to say, greatly distracted by her suckling ministrations.  Kagome made a guess as to what he was getting at and pushed away from him with a slight frown on her face.

“You’re amazing,” she told him, her eyes direct and her face serious. Suddenly, a sly, mischievous smile blossomed on her face and he couldn’t help his body’s reaction as his heart skipped a beat.  She shifted subtly, moving so that it was his back leaning against the couch.

“You’re amazing,” she said again, leaning in to brush her cheek against his.  

“And you’re strong,” she whispered into a white fluffy ear, then took the tip in between her lips in a playful nip.  He gasped, talon like claws gripping her arms, struggling to remember not to press too hard.

“And you’re gentle,” she said, now traveling down his chest, taking up a nipple into her mouth and swirling around it with her tongue.  He groaned deep in his throat, his white topped head falling back, his chest panting rapidly.

“And you’re brave.” She was at his navel now, kissing it, laving it, then giggling into it when she felt him tremble.  

“And you’re sexy…” she whispered, swallowing before drawing up a little bubble of courage to travel even further down his body.  Somewhere after ‘strong’ or ‘gentle’, he lost track of the adjectives she was using and was completely consumed by the feel of her lips, teasing a line down his neck, covering and sucking his nipple.  His breathing was coming in as shallow, erratic pants, eyes glazed and rolling back into his head. And then, a hot, wet pressure surrounding the tip of a very engorged organ in his lower body. And then all he could do was fall backwards against the couch while his hips arch up into her and say was a strange, choked version of her name.

“Ka...Kagome…!”

She paused then, and he cracked open eyes he hadn’t realized he’d closed to look down at her.  He almost shut them immediately at the sight of her settled low in his lap, lips and cheeks flushed, eyes shining.  Then she moved, slowly, creeping back up his body. She came back up to his face, claiming his lips and making them hers.  Then she pulled back, rubbing noses before giggling softly.

“Mmm,” she whispered, “Say my name again.”

He blinked, breathing hard as his mind processed her request before smirking.  His eyes sharpened and he brought his arms up to pull her firmly into his lap, her hips straddling his.

“Kagome,” he said, his voice low and deep, practically a growl.  It vibrated through her and she shivered, sensing a shift in the dynamic balance of power in between them.

“Kagome…,” he said again, far less human, far more primal.  Two can play this game and he decided it was time to map out her body as she’d just explored his.  She fell back willingly as he began to sit up and push her back, completely trusting him to catch her before she fell to the ground.  His hands came up around her back and guided her to the side so that he could lay flush on top of her along the length of the couch. He dipped down to nose her under her jaw, taking in her scent and letting it saturate him, inebriate him.  Somewhere in the rush of shifting bodies, her shorts and underwear were tossed aside, the hem of her shirt pushed up to her underarms.

“Kagome…,” he growled into her neck and her responding moan was music to his ears. She squirmed beneath him, hot and tingling as his hands explored the skin under her shirt.  It took him some time to gain the courage to venture to her front, but his erection throbbed almost painfully to witness Kagome’s reaction when a finger grazed the hardened nipple atop a soft, full breast.  She arched her chest upwards toward him, throwing her head back, mouth open and moaning. Her eyes were glassy when she brought her head back to gaze up at him. Inuyasha had to pause for a moment, eyes drinking in the vision below.

Her face was flushed and she was breathing quickly.  Her hair splayed out beneath her and highlighted her skin in the moonlight.  But it was her expression that he focused on, that he wanted to commit to memory.  Happy, relaxed, and her eyes practically glittered, smiling into his. She reached up towards him pressing slender fingers through his hair, giving both his ears a firm, massaging squeeze that sent ripples of heat downwards to his body.  Her fingers found the muscles at the base of his skull, expertly rolling her thumbs over the densely packed strength and he groaned to feel her working at those knots. And then her touch changed. Suddenly feather light, like a fairy dancing across his skin, she traced swirling, whimsical lines down his naked back before locking together at his waist.  Her strength was minuscule compared to his but he was suddenly powerless to resist her as she pulled his hips down against hers, a smooth, slim leg rising up over the back of his thigh. 

He’d never been this close to anyone before in both mind and body.  And when Kagome reached down to guide him to her entrance, suddenly, he no longer seemed in control of his mind and could only ride along as his nerves fired the most exhilarating signals to his brain.  Before he realized it, his hips thrust involuntarily and the girl beneath him cried out sharply as he entered her.

He fought valiantly against the rolling waves of pleasure inundating all his senses and awareness, trying to apologize, to make sure her cry wasn’t from pain.  His fangs were out as he clenched his jaws in an effort to hold his body still. And then soft, fluttering fingers brushed against his face, trying to smooth out the wrinkles between his eyes were he was frowning.  He opened his eyes with a shudder, peering down guiltily at her, another apology slipping from his lips.

“Shh,” she whispered up to him, “Don’t be sorry.  Never be sorry.”

It was hard enough for him to believe this was happening.  He was sure any second now he’d jerk awake and the dream would dissipate around him.  And then she shifted, rolling her hips and bringing him deeper into her core and they both gasped together, completely lost in the feel of each other.  She squeezed and trembled around him and any internal doubting voice he had was roughly cast aside as something instinctual and primitive took hold of his mind, driving his body to a fever pitch, grinding down into the soft, pliable body beneath him that eagerly accepted him.  

He felt her orgasm ripple through her, her desperate cries as she clutched at him driving him over the edge.  Her face was buried in his shoulders as she tried to stifle her voice while he thrust his face into the cushions beneath her to mute his own cry of completion.  A minute? Several minutes? It might as well have been an eternity. He completely lost track of his surroundings, all his senses and thoughts were consumed by images of Kagome.  Kagome’s hands easing the heavy chains from his neck. Kagome’s heat pressing against him as he carried her away. Kagome’s lips around him, her tongue flicking playfully at his tip.  Kagome, Kagome, Kagome. His entire world was Kagome.

Inuyasha stayed awake for a long time, listening to Kagome’s soft breathing as she lay against him.  It had been a long time since he felt so warm and safe and… loved. It had taken centuries to find such a place.  Inuyasha breathed in deep, pulling in this precious warmth and holding her close. Her arms came around him instinctively and he pulled her into his lap, taking a deep, shuddering breath before relaxing, holding her in his arms as he stood, and traveled up the stairs to place her gently in bed beside the slumbering fox kit.  He hesitated a moment, staring down at her sleeping face, before crawling in beside her, pulling her in against his chest and allowing himself to feel a swelling of emotion that had been so elusive for so long, it felt almost alien to him as he savored it. 

…

Kagome’s outfit the next morning left him wide eyed and dazed, nevermind that extra squeeze she gave him when she crawled out of bed.  Since they were making a trip into town, she’d said. Since it was a warm and sunny day, she’d said. The bright, floral pattern fluttered brightly around her legs and seemed to suddenly make them miles long.  The simple sundress was not exactly something he was willing to allow other males see her in and when Miroku complimented her on it, the young man found himself lying belly up underneath a very, very possessive large white dog.

“Alright!  Alright! I get it already!” the graduate student complained, hands up in a gesture of submission.

It was a bit crowded in the pick up truck, with four humans and a little fox kit.  Inuyasha ended up banished to the back but he enjoyed the wind in his face after they got to the main road without the potholes and bumps.  Pulling into town, there was a collection of titters and gasps as passers by caught sight of the brilliant, large white dog being driven through the streets.  It was a nice town, filled with tourists and merchants, local farmers and ranchers. Before letting him out off the truck bed, Kagome held up yet another nylon collar at which Inuyasha gave a very pointed look of distaste.

“Sorry,” Kagome said apologetically, “I don’t make the leash laws.”

Kaede wanted to shop the local stores for items to imbue with power, or charms and other things.  Shippou tagged along, curious find new toys and knick knacks. In addition to the various camping gear they needed, Sango also had a very long list of gear her ranch hands had phoned in that morning and Miroku bravely offered to come along to help her carry her things.  The tall, strong woman had an evil glint in her eye as she lead the way. Kagome, for her part, discovered upon returning to reception that she had several messages from both her editor and the animal shelter and she waved off the rest while she answered her missed calls with Inuyasha in the shade of a gazebo in a peaceful town park.

While Kagome spoke to the woman at the other end of the line, Inuyasha’s ear caught the sound of young shrieks and giggles and glanced over absently at the field below the gazebo.  A gaggle of screaming children chased each other under the watchful supervision of a group of adults. The young, clumsy bodies kicked the bright black and white ball to each other, laughing when one missed or stumbled.  The grass was bright and green and the sunlight made all the colors appear saturated to his eyes while he lay in the grey shadow of a large wooden structure. Somehow, peering out of the shade at the brightly colored world of children playing, of parents gossiping, caused something sharp and cold to stab at his heart.  He’d been here before. In this position, sequestered off to the side, gazing at the joy and merriment that others had but he lacked. Inuyasha swallowed, licking uncomfortably at his lips, and shifted unhappily, curling up on himself so he wouldn’t have to see the laughter and the games.

A gentle hand came down to absently scratch behind his ear, its owner subconsciously sensing and responding to the pang that ran through his heart.  Kagome continued her conversation on her phone, struggling to reach a consensus over what to do with a set of troubled rescues or so it seemed. The girl groaned lightly in frustration, kneeling down near him and bringing his head into her lap and any dismal thoughts of a time long passed were pushed aside in order for him to fully enjoy the head massage she offered.  

With a weary sigh, Kagome said her goodbyes and hung up the phone.  She made a face to herself before gently pushing him off of her to stand up.

“I don’t have the time to go get those dogs,” she frowned to herself, rubbing her temples.  “I don’t have time to pick up my car. I don’t have time to punch out that next article to pay for my phone plan.  I don’t have any freaking  _ time _ !”

Inuyasha watched her complaints with amusement, rather glad he didn’t have any of these human responsibilities and concerns.  She turned to him, an expression of surrender on her face.

“Let’s go walk around while Sango finishes up her business?” She suggested.  Promptly, Inuyasha rolled onto his feet, giving himself a thorough shake and lifting tufts of fur into the air.  Kagome sneezed several times, rapidly waving her hand in the air to buffett the clouds of fur away.

“Phew!” She said, taking up the leash and heading out of the wooden structure, “It’s shedding season alright!”

They crossed the park, both enjoying the sun as they made a relaxed line through the grass.  The sound of running children trickled into his ears and suddenly, they were accosted by a flock of little humans.

“Big dog!” A child said, pointing, “Big dog!  Big dog! Big dog!”

Kagome glanced at Inuyasha before smiling wide, crouching down to eye level with the children.

“Hi!” She said warmly, “Do you want to say hello to the Big Dog?”

The girl giggled, stuffing a fist into her mouth as she hopped on her excited feet, shaking her head vigorously, suddenly bashful and shy.

“I want to!” Another child exclaimed, reaching out and immediately giving Inuyasha’s butt several good spanks.  The dog reared up his head in surprise, managing to stay calm when Kagome placed an understanding hand on his shoulder.

“You have to be gentle,” she coached the child, “Come here, you need to introduce yourself first.”

“Hi, my name is Kudo,” the boy said in the space of one breath, already reaching out to the fluffy white dog, this time making for his nose.  Inuyasha struggled to tamp down his instinctive reaction to snap at the little hand reaching for his face. Thankfully, Kagome caught the little hand in time.

“ _ This  _ is how you say hello to a dog,” she said, holding out the boy’s hand in a tiny little fist, low and coaxing.  Inuyasha was sorely tempted to roll his eyes before humoring the little survival lesson and stepping forward to sniff the offered hand.

“That’s right,” Kagome said approvingly, giving Inuyasha a sly wink, “Now why don’t you stroke his shoulder.  Gently now.”

The impulsive boy took a few tries to get it right, initially starting off with a good rough smack.  By now, several parents had wandered over, their initial concern turning into amusement to see that the young woman had her large dog under control.  One of the boys kicked at the briefly forgotten ball, asking if they could start playing again. Inuyasha, eyes trained to look for motion, reflexively glanced at the moving object, prompting one of the children, an outgoing little girl, to ask if the big white dog could play with them.

A mother spoke up, chiding the girl not to bother the nice lady too much but Kagome raised an eyebrow at what she thought was eagerness in Inuyasha’s expression.  Trying to be discreet, she whispered to him, “Do you want to play with them?”

Inuyasha briefly held onto his pride and wanted to deny it.  But there was still a young pup within him that remembered standing in the shadows, watching the village children playing while wanting desperately to join them.  Kagome didn’t wait for him to respond, dropping a hand to his head and ruffling his fur.

“They can play with him if they want, we’re not busy right now,” she told the parent.  Turning to Inuyasha she poked her finger playfully against his nose. “Just make sure you don’t pop their ball,” she warned him, unclipping the lead.

The children squealed in delight, the older ones mimicking gestures they’d seen their elders make and beckoning to him.  “Here boy! Here boy!”

The ball was kicked in his direction and momentarily, he panicked, a dog’s body was not exactly equipped to play soccer after all.  At the very last second, he dropped his head and lunged, head butting the projectile straight into the strange netting the children were playing around.  The little humans erupted into whoops and cheers, laughing around Inuyasha and he forgot himself for a moment, prancing along with them, his tail high and proud like a banner.  Kagome laughed on the side lines, shouting encouragement. The parents all began asking Kagome questions. 

“What breed is he?”  

“How did you train him?”  

“Where did you get him?”

And eventually, all the little, panting bodies were tired out and Inuyasha stood with his jaws hanging open, a wide, pink tongue on display as he breathed heavily through his mouth.  Kagome called out to him and he immediately came up to her, leaning heavily into her open hands, his other end waving like a fan.

“Good boy,” Kagome laughed, rubbing behind his ears.  With better timing than she’d ever known her friend to have, Sango appeared then, her bags full of various supplies followed by an equally laden Miroku.  Kagome stood, smacking her thighs to dust off the fur and grass from her dress.

“Ready to go then?” she asked, spotting Shippou and Kaede also returning.  The children around them whined with disappointment, wanting to play more. To Inuyasha’s surprise, several of the children ran up to him to say goodbye, and even a few of the adults patted his head.  Carefree acceptance was not something he was accustomed to, especially from the human population and he blinked several times before Kagome tugged on his lead gently and pulled him away. He followed her obligingly, his insides swirling with new emotions he couldn’t understand.  

The world was simply a different place when he was with Kagome.  

Suddenly, it was a home.

* * *

 

A/N:  hey folks!  Hope you guys liked this chapter.  It’s probably going to be the last light hearted one for a while as we begin the final arc!  I really wanted to throw in a few more Inuyasha doggy moments since i’m pretty sure the next time Kagome and Inuyasha manage to get some quality time with each other, it’ll be after the curse is broken…  

Also, please forgive any awkwardness in that lemony part in the middle… I haven’t had all that much practice…, although, it was a real treat to write because in order to “research” for it, I went and reread all my fav inuyasha lemons, which was fun, haha.  

Aaaand, i guess this will serve as a mild PSA:  please, please,  _ please  _ teach your kids to respect strange dogs!  I can’t tell you the number of times I’ve had to teach other people’s kids how to greet my dog.  Thankfully, he’s pretty patient with humans and doesn’t care too much if strange kids start poking him in the nose and pulling on his tail but it’s really dangerous to let your kids run around thinking they can do that.  It’s also really important to work on your dog to help them grow to be more tolerant of kids. Too often, if a dog reacts negatively to attention from strangers, that dog gets labeled as a vicious dog even when it's completely understandable to be uncomfortable when a stranger randomly rushes up to you and starts petting your head.  I’d be pepper spraying you immediately! Sigh… ok, i’ll end my little rant here…

Will be spending some time hashing out the next 3-4 chapters and figuring out how exactly to end this already too long fic (cannot believe how many words i’ve typed for this…) so the next update will probably not be until Nov (just in time for nanowrimo!).  

 

Thanks for sticking with me for so long!  Till next time!


	20. The Place I long to return to

#  **Forever Home - The Place You Call Home**

~Kitty

_ “He became quicker of movement than the other dogs, swifter of foot, craftier, deadlier, more lithe, more lean with ironlike muscle and sinew, more enduring, more cruel more ferocious, and more intelligent. He had to become all these things, else he would not have held his own nor survived the hostile environment in which he found himself.” _ _   
_ _ ― Jack London, White Fang _

###  **Chapter 20: The place I long to return to**

* * *

Something was obviously very, very wrong when they returned to the ranch.  The eerie, pressing silence around them made the grumbling and grinding of the old pick up even louder in their ears.  Even Sango could sense it as they turned onto the pitted dirt road that led to the main house and a putrid stench reached them through the car’s ventilation filters.  Kagome clamped her hands over her mouth, gasping with shock and horror. Sango’s eyes grew wide and distraught to see the column of smoke rising from where her home once stood. All the passengers in the vehicle were thrown forward as the car slammed to a halt.

“ _ WHAT HAPPENED?! _ ” Sango cried, stepping out of the car, breathing shallowly.  She swayed as she started to hyperventilate. Miroku was behind her at once, supporting her as her unfocused eyes absorbed the damage.  The house was completely leveled, as well as the barn, the stables, the storehouse. Splintered wood and rubble lay scattered amongst battered, red stained bodies and when Sango’s eyes were able to make out just whose bodies they were, she collapsed to her hands and knees, before scrambling to her feet and rushing into the wreckage.

“Jeff!” she tried to call out but only able to utter a hoarse whisper, “Danny!  Sam!”

Splintered bones, broken bodies, torn flesh.  The air felt hollow as the lone female figure staggered through, wooden planks clattering, gravel crunching.  The ground was slick with blood, as if someone had tried to paint the ground with it, and flies were already buzzing around the carnage, taking what they could of the bloody feast.  Kagome stood back in horror, squeezing a wide eyed, stunned kit to her chest while Kaede stood gravely beside her, slowly peeling away her eye patch to give Fukurou a chance to see what he could.  Amongst the wooden splinters and shattered supports, the ceramic shards of her carefully blessed charms lay strewn about haphazardly. She heaved a sigh in dismay, her charms had not been strong enough.

By this time, Inuyasha had come up behind them on all fours but an anger rose up within him at the rampant and senseless destruction.  This, as well as the distress rolling off of Kagome, brought him quickly into a two-legged state, bringing up a clawed hand to brace the young woman.  

“Oh Inuyasha…” she whispered, covering his hand with hers and squeezing it in an attempt to still her own trembling.  The destruction was complete and Kagome could barely make out any familiar hallmarks of the once cozy, comfortable rooms.  Sango continued to call out the names of her ranchhands and Kagome tried to will her legs to move forward to comfort her oldest friend.  A weak whinny responded to Sango’s distressed calls and she whirled around to seek out the source.

“KAZE!” she screamed, throwing herself in the direction of the sound.  The beautiful creature’s lower half was entirely in shreds. Her great body trembled as it tried to reach for its master, a sleek body that was built for speed and grace, now broken and savaged amongst the rubble.  Blind to the blood and gore that splashed across her hands and face, Sango threw her arms around her beautiful mare, burying her face in the sticky, bloodied fur, as the great beast heaved her final breaths. Kirara tried to comfort Sango, letting out a low, even pur as she nestled against the woman’s neck.

Kagome and the rest continued to survey the damage with an air of disbelief and shock.  At least a dozen bovine carcasses slumped bestrewn in the ruins that were once a lovely slice of mountainous paradise.  Deep, long gashes made criss crossing lines along their sides and large, terrifying chunks were ripped out of their rumps.  Kagome felt queasy, her senses hit by too many shocking extremes. And just as her shock subsided, her spiritual senses rang in her mind as the ground shook, revealing the presence of a familiar, purple skinned horned demon that reared up before them, a horrible, gnashing laughter echoing through the air around them.

Miroku moved quickly, rushing to Sango’s side and practically dragging her back and away from the new threat.  Kirara jumped off of Sango’s shoulder and bravely placed her tiny kitten self between her human and the beast that threatened them.  She was still young, however, and hadn’t mastered the skill to focus her  _ youki _ and so was only able to throw out a modest, spitting hiss, her little pink tongue curling over on itself.  Meanwhile, Sango’s glazed eyes took in the staining on the demon’s claws, the red still dripping from that horrible, sharp-toothed mouth, and suddenly her body moved with an anger and a rage she’d never experienced before.

“YOU MONSTER!” she screamed.  Miroku barely had time to react, the young woman wrenching her body out of his arms.  Hiraikotsu was in the back of her truck and she whirled around to reach for it, nearly clipping the young scholar in the face.  The bone weapon hummed menacingly, eager to be used and Sango swung it around with a grace and a skill that was near instinctual.  The air wooshed aside as the giant boomerang cut through the wind, lethal blades ready to rip into its towering target. But the demon before them was prepared for the attack, dodging the boomerang at first, then grabbing it in his teeth on its return flight before flinging it carelessly to the side.  

“Useless, pathetic humans,” the evil thing laughed, “All your efforts will be in vain!”

Its voice was just as terrible and painful to hear as she remembered and Kagome gulped as Inuyasha stepped forward in front of her.  The little bundle of warmth in her arms trembled to witness the nightmarish creature looming above them. It was hard to swallow the instinctual bubble of panic that rose up in her throat and it was the fragile, dependent presence in her arms that reminded her to be strong.  Strong, like Inuyasha. Kagome’s eyes gazed at the proud, steadfast figure that stood in front of her, fists clenched, stance ready. He gave her courage, he made it possible for her to function in the face of such dire threats. Breath in, breath out, they  _ will _ yet see the light of another dawn.  Beside her, Miroku put out a hand in front of them all, stepping forward with his gloved hand raised.

“Let me take care of this,” he said confidently.  Kaede behind her protested, sensing the evil aura in his hand and wishing to keep it contained.  Just before he ripped the beads off his hand, a loud buzzing noise spilled out into the sky and suddenly, a cloud a swirling, red-eyed insects appeared out of seemingly nowhere.

It was a surprise to see, an entire swarm of strange, gigantic wasps buzzing around the looming demon.  They hovered lazily overhead and stared down at them with red, slitted eyes. Kagome narrowed her eyes, sensing something was not quite right about them, aside from their obviously demonic appearance, but unable to piece out their purpose here, clearly backing up the large, purple demon.  Their humming, mindless buzzing clogged the air around them, and Kagome struggled to focus on those beside her. Fearlessly, Miroku stepped out, a fist tearing off the beads that sealed his frightening, magical hand. Kaede cried out to stop him just as he opened up the wind tunnel and once again, all Kagome and Sango could do was gape at the immensity of power as the vortex began sucking in rubble and corpses and several wasps.  He’d explained his curse to them before, but witnessing its unbelievable power still left them speechless. Goshinki struggled to hold his ground, incongruously beginning to giggle, even as his body was pulled closer and closer into the void.

“Are you willing to continue,” he crooned down at them, “even if every wasp your hand swallows poisons you with a lethal toxin?”

“What?” They all gasped as Miroku quickly re-covered his hand.  A cold sweat was sprouting on his forehead and he stumbled backward into Sango.

“Are you alright?” She asked, bracing him by the shoulders.

“Dammit,” the young man grumbled to himself through gritted teeth, his knees giving way, “Dammit! … ugh… he was prepared for me...”

He slumped down to the ground, forehead glistening, while Kaede waddled over to check on him.  “The venom is strong,” she said, “but you did not take in too much.”

“Kagome!” Sango said urgently, cradling the scholar’s head in her lap, “You can recognize my antivenin in the truck, right?”

Kagome quickly nodded her head, rushing to the truck behind them.  Shippou hopped off her shoulder, helping her sort through the first aid kit, frantically holding up bottle after bottle for Kagome to identify.  Meanwhile, Goshinki shifted before preparing to strike and Kagome heard Inuyasha crack his knuckles behind her. 

“Guess we gotta take him the good ol’fashioned way,” he growled, “Keh, fine by me!”

He charged forward, legs pumping faster than humanly possible, claws unsheathed.  Bringing the modest collection of antivenin to Sango, she looked up to find Inuyasha leaping into the air toward the giant purple creature.  It certainly was a thing of beauty, the trim, naked body silhouetted against the late afternoon sun. However, Kagome was starting to wonder if she ought to invest in a set of doggy costumes for the next time he transformed.  Her musings were cut short as the two demons clashed. It was like a replay of their first encounter and the large, mind-reading monster perfectly countered Inuyasha’s attack with a swing of his fist while Inuyasha struggled to dodge.  Kagome’s heart squeezed, a brief fluttering of panic seizing her thoughts before she felt the recurve bow pulse beside her. She blinked, she swallowed, and she set her lips in a grim, determined line. Grabbing the bow, stringing it up and nocking an arrow, Kagome swung up the weapon in a graceful arc and sighted her target.  The spirit within the fiberglass weapon sung as it released the slender missile, only to grumble with disappointment when the target moved swiftly, mocking them as he dodged.

“You think your arrow can harm me?” The purple giant crowed, “I am invincible!  Your every thought, your every secret! I know them all!”

Not one to be easily deterred, she tried again, arrow after arrow failing to hit its mark.  Kagome practically growled to herself in frustration as yet another arrow whizzed past Goshinki’s head, harmlessly disappearing into the distance.  Inuyasha tried to take advantage of their barrage as a distraction, but their adversary casually swung out a giant, purple arm, knocking him to the side.

“I thought you said you’d ensure I always hit my target!” She berated the bow in her hands.  She felt its energies vibrate up her arm in complaint. She knew the problem. The damn mind-reading monster was just too quick and just to perceptive.  Before she even drew the arrow, the beast would know how to counter. How does one defeat such an enemy?

Again and again, Inuyasha’s body slammed to the ground, or was sliced across the chest as he narrowly dodged Goshinki’s claws.  This wasn’t sustainable, Kagome realized, she needed to think of something fast. She tried to focus, remembering their last encounter with the giant purple demon.  What had she done? She’d manipulated the demon’s own aura, yes, that was it.

Kagome pressed Shippou’s shivering body into Kaede’s old wrinkled hands before turning and narrowing her eyes at Goshinki, seeing into him, the dark, sickly aura that swirled inside him.  She was just preparing to strike out at the  _ ki _ she sensed within the demon when Shippou screamed a warning cry and Kagome looked up to see a large, purple hand descending down upon them.

“You think your little tricks will work a second time?” the gnashing, disorienting voice asked her from above.  The three spiritually gifted humans scrambled to react to the demon’s quick movements, Miroku throwing up a set of sutras while Kaede and Kagome combined their powers in a shimmering barrier.  Long, powerful claws raked down the sides of the barrier, creating a screeching sound that nearly made their ears bleed. Beside her, Kagome heard Kaede mumble to herself, “I’m too old for this…”  

“Kagome!” Inuyasha called out to her, drawn over by a need to defend the young woman under attack.  The purple monster cackled, swinging his thin, hairless tail around to catch the half demon in the stomach, smacking him away like a fly.  Kagome tried to make use of Goshinki’s momentary shift in attention, reaching into the blackness of his aura. The purple demon’s gleaming red eyes glanced down at her, and then all went black.

Kagome’s skull throbbed where she’d collided with the ground.  Her vision swam and it took several blinks to bring her eyes into focus.  The sounds of snarling and clashing bodies were nearby and she blearily tried to figure out what had just happened.  Friendly hands around her shoulders and neck tried to lift her up, urging her to stand, to flee. She was definitely concussed, dizzy and nauseous, struggling to find her balance.  Her first conscious thoughts were Inuyasha.

“Wh-where’s Inuyasha?” she whispered, casting worried eyes over towards where she sensed the battle.  The naked, white haired boy was wavering. Her grey eyes grew wide and her throat screamed his name as a long clawed, three fingered hand swung out, slamming Inuyasha into the ground.  The sight was almost enough to make her faint and she felt his  _ youki _ tremble as it struggled to keep him alive.  And then the great purple beast turned, lifting a massive, heavy foot high before slamming it onto his prone body.

“NOOO!” Kagome screamed.  Every fighting instinct in her body shrieked at the sight of Inuyasha’s still, prone body disappearing beneath the purple demon’s foot and she reached out with everything she had.

“ _ GET AWAY FROM INUYASHA!” _

Some invisible force seemed to crash into Goshinki, throwing his body to the side.  Kaede’s owl’s eye went wide to witness the gargantuan use of  _ ki  _ by this young woman.  Kagome stumbled, sinking to the ground as her unintended use of the words of power drained the energy from her body.  The demon turned red, cruel eyes toward her.

“You are quite a nuisance, little girl,” his terrible voice mocked her, “but I’m afraid your little half breed pet can no longer save you.”

Goshinki advanced, a long, reptilian tongue snaking out with anticipation.  Hungrily, he eyed the small troupe of humans. Miroku and Sango were preparing to flee, helping Kaede to stand and make a frantic dash to the truck.  There was very little to defend them now and Kagome was completely spent, with hardly enough energy to care that she was likely to die in the next few moments.  She only had eyes for Inuyasha’s unresponsive body, her thoughts in jumbles. ‘ _ Inuyasha!  Inuyasha!’ _

“The half breed is done for, little girl!” Goshinki raved triumphantly, “His mind has gone blank, I can no longer hear his thoughts.”

“Kagome!” Shippou’s distraught voice cried out, pulling desperately on her arm, “Kagome, run!”

The grating sound of the purple demon’s laughter reverberated overhead as glowing, red eyes stared them down.  “It’s useless,” Goshinki chortled darkly, “There is nothing to save you now!”

Suddenly, a movement behind the towering, mind reading demon.  Goshinki turned, startled, and barely had the time to brace himself when a streak of white darted out at him, slicing off a purple arm in a shower of dark red blood.  Kagome’s mind was awash with relief, tears budding at the corners of her eyes, before he turned around and she glimpsed Inuyasha’s face. 

The snarl emanating from Inuyasha’s throat was bone chilling and behind her, Shippou gulped, suddenly more fearful of this strange, new Inuyasha than he was of the giant purple demon.  Behind her, she heard gasps followed by Sango’s voice asking, “What’s wrong with Inuyasha?”

Something was very off about him.  He carried himself hunched, all four limbs rooted to the ground, bunching and tense, ready to spring.  Ears up and focused solely on their purple enemy, the transformed half demon didn’t make any indication that he knew they were there.  There was a jagged purple streak decorating each cheek and his eyes… his eyes alarmed her the most, blood red like the demon they were facing, and wild and dilated, like a feral creature in a state of absolute and complete terror.  

Goshinki gingerly sniffed his severed stump, kicking his own arm aside.  The expression on his long, beastly face was perplexed, trying to decide how much to care about this bizarre turn of events.

“What’s this?  Explain, half breed!  Why have you transformed?” the purple beast mused to itself.

The crouched figure made no effort to respond, just increased the volume of his snarls.  The muscles along Inuyasha’s body were tense and bulging, his veins protruded noticeably along his arms and legs, shadows highlighting the strain his body was under.  

“Inuyasha’s demon blood must have taken over,” an amazed, grainy voice said breathlessly.  Kagome glanced back at Kaede and her expression of pure, overwhelmed awe.

“He has been pushed to the brink of death,” the old woman continued, her owl’s eye staring wide at the display, “his demon blood is making a last ditch effort to survive.”

The purple demon snorted in disdain, clearly unimpressed by the small figure before him with claws and fangs bared.  

“No matter,” the harsh, grating voice said as he prepared to launch another crushing attack on the figure with white hair. “Still just a half breed.”

A large jointed, purple arm lifted into the air, readying to strike.  Kagome called out a warning cry but Inuyasha was already moving. Startled, Goshinki’s voice echoed through the space, “What?  There are no thoughts. All I can hear is your burning desire to kill-!”

Suddenly, Inuyasha was at Goshinki’s face, a lethal hand viciously plunging into the thick, purple neck.  With a rough, grunting jerk, he wrenched his red, dripping fist from the purple demon’s throat. Slimy and limp, the stiff, ribbed structure of Goshinki’s trachea gleamed grotesquely in his hands.  Kagome gaped, horified, as the silver haired demon landed on the ground, his lips peeled up to his gums in a ferocious snarl. His fist crunched down on the cartilage with a sickening squealch before tossing it aside with disgust, and crouching back down into ready position, prepared to claw and tear and bite and survive.  The once overconfident purple beast stumbled backwards, clutching at his throat. His horrible, jagged toothed mouth was open wide, trying to shriek despite having just lost his voice box. A bubbling, gutteral sound was the result and it was a sound that would echo in Kagome’s nightmares for years to come. Desperate, panicking eyes rolled around in the purple horned head, eventually falling upon the red eyed half demon. Goshinki lunged, frantically trying to retaliate, to save himself.

It was an oddly silent event, when Inuyasha’s elongated claws tore through giant purple body, cleaving it into two.  For the briefest of moments, it felt like time held its breath to witness Goshinki’s demise. Large chunks of flesh and bone crashed to the ground, shaking the earth.  The growl in Inuyasha’s throat was deep and almost out of range of human hearing. Blood went flying everywhere, staining clothes, splattering across faces, drenching the ground.  There was a lot of blood within the giant demon beast. With a grunt and a snarl, Inuyasha landed before them, eyes crazed and fangs dripping. His blood pounded in his ears. There was very little outside of himself he could sense anymore.  Distantly, agitated voices registered vaguely as he continued to slash and strike at everything that moved nearby. A twitch from the purple demon’s arm, a quiver in the churned up grass underfoot. Everything was a threat. Everything had to die.

“He’s gone mad!  We have to purify the demon out of him,” a male voice shouted.  A female voice begged the man not to.

“Get back!” Miroku yelled.  Kagome shook off Sango’s hands, her friend’s fist tearing off a piece of her sleeve.  ‘ _ No!’ _ she kept thinking, ‘ _ There’s a better way!  There  _ **_has_ ** _ to be a better way!’ _

She rushed forward, dizzy from her concussion, and when she felt the power of Miroku’s sutras dash out in front of her, her heart reached out instinctively, creating a shimmering pink barrier that barred the burning, harsh energies from reaching the raging demon.  Inuyasha began battering himself against her barrier and she cried out to see it repel him backward, throwing his body back onto an unforgiving upturned stone. Her breath caught in her throat to see his body stiffen in pain, his howl echoing up into the sky. Kagome immediately called back the barrier, and when she entered his striking range, he grabbed her roughly by the shoulders, his talons digging in deep into her arms and she couldn’t stifle her whimper of pain.  Voices called to her in alarm, fearing for her safety. He’d launched himself at her, tipping her backwards and they fell to the ground hard, his hands pushing her heavily into the dirt. His face was savage and he brought his fangs close to her throat. A roar that was both terrifying and heartbreaking reverberated through her body as he growled at her, his crazed eyes wide and unfocused. Her hands tried to reach him, crushed as they were between their bodies. Tears were pouring down the sides of her face and she struggled to swallow past her fear and panic.  

Suddenly, the body on top of her leapt to the side, dodging the swing of a sharp edged staff as Miroku and Sango rushed forward to defend her.  Another set a sutras materialized in Miroku’s hands.

“NO!” Kagome screamed frantically, unintentionally causing the highly energized papers to spontaneously combust.  Miroku flinched, wrenching his hand back in surprise, the papers turning to ash before they even hit the ground. The young scholar faltered, desperately trying to stay conscious as the wasps’ venom continued to do its work inside of him.  The trio of humans turned to find Inuyasha’s bloody red eyes glaring at them, his elongated fangs dripping with blood and saliva. He was crouched low, a feral animal, snarling, snapping, locked into a state of mind that could not process anything beyond fighting to stay alive.  

“Dammit, Kagome,” she heard Miroku mutter under his breath, “You can’t save them all, you know.”

She hated that phrase.  Every fiber of her being screamed defiance of that phrase.  When the graduate student stepped forward, fully intending to purify the demon threatening them, a strong, slender hand grabbed him by the shoulder.  She whirled him around and he found himself staring into the sharp end of a pocket knife clasped in a trembling but determined hand.

“Stand the  _ fuck _ down, Miroku,” she ordered, her face calm and serious.  Without bothering to wait for compliance, Kagome jerked the young man back, throwing him into Sango with surprising strength.  And then she tilted her head to peek at the enraged beast, taking in the tense form of his crouched figure. He was a coiled spring, ready to fire.  Kagome took in a long, shaky breath, willing her heart beat down and her shoulders to relax. The pocket knife slipped to the ground with a muted  _ shing _ .  She turned her body to face the naked, tattered demon and kept her eyes averted.  Another slow, deep breath to draw up her courage. And then she took a first step forward.

His reaction was immediate.  He flinched, crouching down deeper, ready to spring away.  The deep, feral snarling increased in volume. Even when he inhaled, his throat continued to growl, alternatively snorting and snarling as he put on the posturing display of bravado.

It was everything she had to resist looking directly into his face and her lips twisted as they struggled to hold back a sob.  She shook her head slowly, eyes overflowing with tears that left muddy, dirty streaks down her cheeks. 

“You don’t mean that,” she whispered brokenly, “I know you… you don’t mean that.”

It felt like an eternity.  She stood there as still as she could, trembling quietly as she waited for the man she loved to respond to her.  He sustained his snarls for a long time and their shadows had grown tall and slim before she thought she heard his growls change in tone.  Hesitantly, she inched herself forward, daring to raise her eyes to his face.

As soon as her grey irises met his, the snarling once again renewed in its ferocity, clearly displeased with her attempts to approach him.  This time, a hiccuping sob managed to escape her throat as her eyes absorbed the horrifying phantom he’d become. His deep crimson eyes were wide, their unnaturally colored irises dilated as they tried to fight her back with his glower alone.

“This isn’t how you want to be,” she whispered to him, her voice broken and wavering, pleading.  “Come back to me, please.”

Another eternity passed and it wasn’t until darkness had claimed the sky and the moon began to rise when a change truly made itself known inside those feral, angry eyes.  It was subtle, miniscule, even perhaps just a trick of the light. But Kagome leaned in to her instincts and trusted herself to take another step toward, and another, bravely entering his striking range again.  The crouched figure flinched, suspicious, and his gleaming fangs pushed out further from his snarling lips. From his coiled stance, he was situated below her and every primal instinct within him shrieked at the vulnerable position.  And then she crouched down to his level, kneeling a short distance in front of him with her hands open, as if she knew the imbalance in their heights was threatening to him. 

“Please, Inuyasha…,” she begged him, “I love you, so, so much.”

The snarls were tapering down, though his eyes were still wild and dilated. This close, she could see the exhaustion in his body as it trembled in an effort to maintain his stance. The fresh wounds across his chest and abdomen were still bleeding, the clots ripping every time he clenched down into a renewed snarl.  It was excruciatingly difficult to keep herself still, resolutely waiting for him to approach her, desperately wishing to ease the pain she knew was firing over every inch of his skin. 

Her pulse and breathing quickened exponentially when he shifted.  His movements were slow and cautious, always ready to spring away from anything that could be perceived as a threat.  Kagome was certain she would hyperventilate and pass out before he could make any progress towards her.

The hunched figure leaned forward slowly, a deadly, clawed hand coming to press down on the ground between them, retreating, then bearing weight again.  The dilation in those disorienting white pupils slowly constricted and for the first time, it really felt like he was looking at her. He froze there, half leaning in, half leaning away, and she tried so hard to bear it until he was ready.

“Please…,” she whispered, her heart thudding painfully against her ribs, “Inuyasha, come.”

Red stained eyes blinked and narrowed.  Body still tense and defensive, the dangerous beast approached her.  Distantly, she was aware of the distressed calls of her friends as they gasped to see the wild eyed demon grip her harshly at her wrists.  His face was so, so close and she held her breath, her eyes tearing again as excitement and hope began to bubble over inside of her. He sniffed sharply.  And he sniffed again. Inuyasha leaned further, dipping his nose under her jaw and she shivered to feel his breath against her neck. The silence was killing her.  He stayed there for a long, harrying moment, slowly smelling her scent and coming to the realization that he recognized it. Kagome’s jaws ached as she clenched them tight, desperately trying not to startle him though she wanted to cry out and lock her arms around him tight.  He was so, so close.

“K-Kagome…?” 

A voice, hoarse and broken, whispered in her ear and then suddenly his arms came around her, crushing her against his bleeding, battered body and pulling her forward as the boy rocked back onto his heels.  He was shaking violently, breath ragged as he struggled to cope with his confusion over what had just occurred. What had just  _ almost _ occured.  The girl in his arms was openly bawling now, her shoulders heaving in time with her sobs.  He squeezed his eyes closed so tightly, stars flashed under his eyelids as his ears pressed back against his head, trying to deafen himself to the wails of relief tearing through Kagome’s throat.  A million and one thoughts and phrases spun around in his mind and he found himself unable to speak, only kneel on the ruined earth, body throbbing from his battle wounds, heart buzzing in horror and confusion.  His eyes teared, and for the first time in centuries, he wept unabashedly as he clutched the girl who saved him once again, this time, from himself.

… 

“We should head back into town,” an old, wise voice said softly.  The night was eerily quiet and peaceful around them despite the wreckage.  The wind was gentle and consistent and blew away the scent of carrion from the mutilated bodies of man and beast and Inuyasha was thankful for it.  It had taken a long time for her sobbing to abate. He could do nothing more than to hold her while her shoulders heaved and her lungs gasped, and every wretched sob was like a stab to his heart.  But the old woman was right, they could not stay here.

“Miroku still needs medical treatment,” Kaede continued gently, “And we should have your head looked at, Kagome.”

It was true, Miroku was looking grey and getting greyer.  The antivenin in Sango’s truck had only been partially effective, a miracle already as it was derived from snake venom, not insect.  The girl in his arms shifted slightly, only to snuggle deeper into him. It was a small gesture yet it created a burst of emotion within him that made him press her even closer into his chest. Shippou tentatively crept up to them where they knelt, placing a careful hand on Kagome’s knee.

“Kagome?” his innocent, child’s voice asked, “Can you stand up, Kagome?”

“I’ll carry her,” Inuyasha said.  His face was sad and serious, ears drooping, stance defeated.  But at least his face and his eyes were back to normal. The white haired demon shifted, eliciting a flinch from the fox kit before the child could tamp down the instinctive reaction and Inuyasha’s ears drooped even further.  With a sigh, Inuyasha gently prodded Kagome, urging her to turn so that he could cradle her up close to his chest. It took a surprising amount of effort, his wounds were still bleeding, oozing past the clotting as his body struggled to patch itself up. He blinked, clearing his eyes, before standing and bringing her to the car.  Kagome’s arms came up around his shoulders and gave him a squeeze and his heart swelled to the point of bursting. Kaede shuffled in front of him, opening the truck and adjusting the seats to give him as much access to the back as possible. Just as he placed her inside, a sound came from the nearby bushes and he turned sharply, his body protesting as he prepared to defend them against a new threat.

More rustling and then a whine, and then two low shadows emerged from the forest.  He narrowed his eyes and sniffed, astonished to recognized the two tentative shapes approaching them. Sango practically dropped Miroku as she assisted him to the car.

“Ranger! Burbur!”

Kirara and Shippou both bounded forward to greet the two dogs.  The large, black and white creature moved with her tail at half mast, her gate ginger and stiff.  Shippou bent down to inspect her side where a thick clot of red stained the white fur. Ranger was limping as well, taking extra care to keep a back paw high above the ground.  In addition to the relief that there was no new threat to respond to, the recent battle finally overwhelmed his exhausted youki and Inuyasha found himself once again relegated to a four legged stance beside the vehicle.  After roughly heaving the poisoned young man into the car, Sango rushed out to embrace her two ranch dogs.

“Thank goodness!” She breathed, bringing her arms around them both.  The pair of tails waved joyfully, ignoring their injuries. They were hastily loaded into the back of the car with Inuyasha.  Kagome refused to lose contact with the large weakened dog and had her arm out the back window to feel him. The immensity of comfort he felt to have her palm moulding itself to his face shocked him and he leaned into her touch.  The merry band of injured and poisoned and concussed carefully braced themselves in the truck as it slowly meandered the pot holes and drove away from the scene of carnage.

They were lucky the nearby town had a hospital with enough supplies from responding to various cattlemen’s accidents and poisonous wildlife to handle their injuries.  It was difficult to convince Inuyasha to leave Kagome there, in a building with the smells of disease and death. But animals were not permitted and so Sango left with the dogs to find them some veterinary care at this hour of the night.  

“Initial right here that you’d like us to resuscitate if complications occur during the night,” the young woman at the front desk said, pointing to the line on the paper she laid out.  Sango was alarmed.

“Resuscitate?!” She cried.

The vet tech tried to be patient despite being harried by this frantic woman into opening the animal hospital and assessing the growling white dog currently receiving a blood transfusion in the back.  She swore she could still hear giant thing’s snarls.

“It’s a standard precaution,”she explained calmly, “In case anything unexpected were to happen.”

Sango was breathing shallowly, quickly skimming the papers and signing on the dotted line.  She mentally crossed her fingers that emergency care would not be necessary. Between Kagome’s financial state and the decimation of her ranch, there was no way both girls were going to be able to pay for Inuyasha’s vet bills.  Papers signed and dog in custody, Sango turned wearily to leave, Ranger and Burbur at her sides, bandaged and happy to be back with their human.

_ ‘I should head back to check on Kagome,’ _ she thought to herself, climbing into the car with the dogs panting lightly in the back.  She grit her teeth, the adrenaline finally draining from her system, leaving her feeling empty and alone.  What was she going to do now? How would she recover from  _ this _ ?  

Her hands shook as they tried to muster the strength to turn on the ignition.  Her lips twisted and her insides trembled. Burbur and Ranger both jumped when she slammed her fist onto the steering wheel, struggling to bite back a sob.  And then another sob rippled up from somewhere in her stomach and she stayed there for a good long time, crying softly to herself while Kirara and her two ranch dogs leaned against her in silent, steadfast comfort.  

In a soft, tortured whimper, Sango whispered into the silence around her.  “Father, Kohaku, I’m so sorry…!”

… 

Kagome picked at the thin sheets on her bed, unable to settle down.  Her senses kept reaching out for a strong, loyal presence that was far away and she couldn’t feel safe without him.  The silence was deafening around her and she felt small and fragile, her insides shaken and a pounding pressure in her head.  Snuggled into the blankets beside her was a small comfort, Shippou had disguised his tail with his father’s pelt and was sleeping fitfully.  Still, it bolstered her morale, reminded her to be strong, despite feeling so powerless at this present moment. 

The door creaked open and a short, hunched figure stood in the harsh hospital light outside the dark room.  Kagome had jumped at first, startled by the sudden entrance, before taking a settling breath and welcoming Kaede beside the bed.

“How are you feeling, child?” she asked in a low, weary voice.  

“Overwhelmed,” she admitted.  Kagome had to smile at the steaming cup in the old withered hands.  The old woman noticed the direction of her look and sent a wry smile back at the younger.

“The tea here is severely lacking,” Kaede said drolly, “but it’ll have to suffice.”

Kagome’s eyes widened briefly.  “Oh no! Your teapot!” she exclaimed softly.

Kaede raised her hand to quiet her.  

“I keep it in a sturdy carrying case,” she said, dismissing the subject.  And then her eyes grew serious, frowning down at the subpar tea before raising back up to meet Kagome’s grey ones and the younger woman instinctively braced herself.

“Naraku is growing bold,” she said.  Kagome grimaced, glancing away briefly.  When she looked back at Kaede, she found the direct, unwavering stare boring holes into her eyes.  

“What?” she asked nervously, unsure she was going to like the answer.

“I must return to the city and report back to the order,” she said, “I can take Shippou and Sango’s dogs to your mother’s if you wish.”

Kagome sighed, grateful to have Shippou and Burbur and Ranger removed from danger.  But she could tell there was still more Kaede wanted to say so she looked at the old woman questioningly.

“I would suggest the rest of you to retreat as well,” the old woman said, “Though I suspect Sango will be wanting to return to the ranch tomorrow.”

Kagome nodded.  She knew her friend well and sitting idle away from home was definitely not like Sango.  “I’ll talk to Sango,” she told Kaede, “But you’re right, we’ll probably all be going back tomorrow and see if we can find any leads while the trail is still fresh.”

Kaede’s whole body sagged, Kagome hadn’t realized how much the old priestess had been hoping for her to retreat.  She was about to reach out to the grandmotherly figure when the old wrinkled face sharpened, harpooning her with a steely, hard glare.  Kagome jerked her hand back in alarm.

The air was silent and still, an eerie sort of calm that could only exist in the place of the diseased and the dying.  The harsh light streaming in from the hallway contrasted sharply with the dark interior of her room and splashed across the bed.  The old, bent figure beside her made her stiff and anxious with the seriousness of her old wrinkled expression as she stared directly into the younger woman’s eyes.

“In that case,” Kaede said, her voice strong and determined, “I have one last lesson to teach you.”

Kagome gulped and sat up straighter in bed.  Her eyes were worried though her lips were set in a serious, steady line.  Kaede observed this was nodded approvingly. She took a deep breath and let it out.

“Child,” she said, her voice bleeding over into affectionate, “You’ve grown extraordinarily these past months.”

Kaede’s smile reached her eyes and though Kagome was still on edge from Kaede’s initial introduction to the subject, she tried to smile back at her mentor.

“Much faster than any miko in training I’ve ever seen or heard of,” the old woman continued, face transforming gradually into a more sober expression.  “This last lesson would ordinarily be taught after you’ve gained significantly more years of experience,” she said, “and it must be used wisely, and with caution.”

Kaede fiddled with the paper cup in her hands, the tea cooling quickly and no longer steaming.  She took a breath and glanced at Kagome to confirm she had the younger woman’s full attention.

“ _ Kotodama _ involves pressing an intention onto a spirit, using words to bring focus to that intent,” she said, “Imposing intentions is to manipulate another spirit’s  _ ki _ .”

Kagome nodded.  She felt she pretty much grasped the hang of it by this point.  “And I don’t have to use words necessarily, but it helps.”

“Aye, child,” Kaede answered, “But this is not what it means to truly use  _ Kotodama _ .”

A frown grew slowly on Kagome’s face as she tried to process what Kaede was saying.  Her head still felt funny, a little off center, a little dizzy, and it was not helping her to absorb this latest lesson from the elder priestess. Kaede smiled knowingly.

“Remember, child,” she said gently, “ _ Ki _ flows through everything in this world, that which lives and breaths, and that which is still and immobile.  And where there is a strong, concentrated gathering of  _ ki _ , a  _ tamashii _ , a soul, exists.”

“Tama…,” Kagome repeated, “Like in Shikon no Tama?”

Kaede chuckled, her eyes brightening with surprised delight.  “Nay, child, the name Shikon no Tama is the on’yomi pronunciation, but it was a fair guess though.”

Kagome was rubbing her head, clearly her brain was not up to the task of this lesson.  Kaede took some pity on the concussed patient and spoke up helpfully. “ _ Kotodama _ can also be pronounced as  _ Kototama _ .  When you use it, you are invoking the spirit that lives within the word.”

The younger woman wrinkled her face, mouth ajar as she tried to integrate this new information with her understanding of the concept.  Kaede pressed on.

“To truly use  _ kotodama _ , your intent must be to manipulate the  _ tama _ ,” she paused, reaching up to slip the eyepatch off of Fukurou’s wide, round eye, “I have only used it once, to save my friend.  What I will teach you now is the opposite, how to destroy a soul.”

* * *

 

A/N:  So, I’m writing Inuyasha’s full demon form a little different.  In the series, I think it was portrayed as this malicious beast that enjoyed killing.  I decided to write his demon form as how a dog might react in this sort of frantic, crazed, panicking, self defense state of mind (if the dog was a humanoid half dog demon of course).  I personally haven’t had experience working with fear aggressive dogs, so this is just my best attempt at portraying it. 

Also, i really didn’t like how in the anime, Kagome’s way of handling full demon inuyasha was to just make him sit… so yeah


	21. The place I covet above all others

#  **Forever Home - The Place You Call Home**

~Kitty

 _“Had the cub thought in man-fashion, he might have epitomized life as a voracious appetite, and the world as a place wherein ranged a multitude of appetites, pursuing and being pursued, hunting and being hunted, eating and being eaten, all in blindness and confusion, with violence and disorder, a chaos of gluttony and slaughter, ruled over by chance, merciless, planless, endless.”_ _  
_ _― Jack London, White Fang_

###  **Chapter 21: The place I covet above all others**

* * *

It was deafeningly quiet in the sterile, dark room.  The wall clock ticked off the seconds coldly, echoing through the silence.  Kagome lay awake for a very long time, reclined on the stiff hospital pillows, staring at the ceiling.  So consumed with the new knowledge Kaede had taught her, she hardly noticed Shippou snuggling deeper into the bedsheets beside her.  She couldn’t fathom it, had difficulty wrapping her mind around it. There was something deeply appalling about the powers Kaede described to her and a hard knot twisted harshly in her stomach the longer she pondered on it.

_“When a soul dies, it returns to the collective consciousness of those that have lived before.  It is rare, but it sometimes happens that a soul may return, as yours did, but it is never quite the same.  It melds and merges with other souls and creates new entities.”_

_Kaede’s warm, brown eye crinkled as she smiled, reaching up with an old wrinkled hand to gently touch Fukurou.  And then, she grew serious and fixed Kagome with a look that made the younger woman shiver._

_“When you destroy a soul, it no longer exists, cannot return to the collective, and is gone forever.  When you command a spirit to ‘begone’, you must feel powerfully within yourself, the intent to erase the spirit from existence, to disappear.  Because your powers are so strong, such a command on a powerful spirit is possible, even where others would fail. Remember, child, it takes great intent to command a great spirit.”_

The girl frowned up at the ceiling, a dizzying throb developing in the back of her skull.  To destroy a soul… to completely obliterate it from existence… She didn’t think she would be able to wish that on anyone, even someone she hated.  And that was another thing that perplexed her.

_“But you cannot hate the spirit.  Hate will twist the command and cause it to lash out in unexpected ways.  Fear also. In the most extreme cases, the command will backfire and destroy the one who speaks it.  This is why it is so dangerous. It is a power used by the powerful or the foolish.”_

_“This is a lot to take in,” she’d said to Kaede, “Am I reading you right?  Are you telling me to destroy Naraku’s soul?”_

_Kaede’s wrinkled and furrowed face was serious when she answered, sagging with a fatigue Kagome hadn’t realized was plaguing the old woman._

_“Nay,” the old, weary voice had said, “For only you can decide whether you can or cannot do it.  I am merely showing you the option. It is your decision, whether or not to pull the trigger.”_

Kagome heaved a beleaguered sigh, closing her eyes and frowning as her brain continued to slowly work through Kaede’s priestess lesson.  Her fingers gripped and toyed with the dark purple rosary beads Kaede had left her. ‘ _A safety measure,_ ’ she’d said, ‘ _should Inuyasha’s demon half overtake his sense of self again._ ’  However, the young woman instinctively recoiled at the idea of subjugation beads.  The same way she frowned to see choke collars or prongs used on overzealous dogs. While her eyes could no longer focus tonight, her fingers investigated the smooth beads, finding the texture pleasant to touch despite their forceful purpose.  She could sense the spell cast on the beads, felt it humming beneath her fingers. It would certainly provide insurance in case Inuyasha was every pushed so far again. The frown was deep on her face when she cracked open her eyes to stare down at the innocent beads.  The young woman intended to never let it happen again, never even let it close to happening again. Her heart couldn’t take another event like that, feeling the flicker of his youki weakly clinging to life.

Her head was beginning to ache and her vision started to wobble and Kagome decided her brain was not capable of processing any more new information.  She sighed and quietly placed the clattering beads on the table next to the bed, and then turned over to face the little breathing warmth beside her. Tiny fists clutched at the warm pelt and she felt the saddest surge of bittersweet happiness to see the small kit sleeping so deeply nestled into his father’s fur.  Unthinking, Kagome reached out to stroke the softness and she flinched in shock when her fingers made contact.

A presence, low and serious traveled up her arm, and if she weren’t so tired, she might have instinctively lashed out in fright.  As it were, she instead observed the shapeless aura, surprised to sense a consciousness that was not quite a soul, yet bearing personality and purpose.

“You’re…  Shippou’s father…” she whispered in awe, beyond amazed to see the residual _tamashii_ that curled around them and wrapped protectively around the small kit.  Now, she felt the fox lean in to her and she waited, unafraid, to find out what he wanted.

Without a body, the presence could not speak to her, but she felt it prod her face and her head until it located the spot where she’d been struck.  With a care and a gentleness Kagome found achingly familiar, the paternal spirit caressed her injury, and pressed a small piece of its waning energy into her, pushing back the headache and the dizziness and the insomnia and suddenly, Kagome felt very, very tired.  She could barely manage to whisper her thanks to Shippou’s father before slipping into unconsciousness, slumbering deeply and finally allowing her brain to rest and to heal.

…

Meanwhile, somewhere across town, Inuyasha slept fitfully, wavering between half conscious states as his body busily stitched itself back together.  It was a frustrating process, to wait for the slow healing process of an ordinary creature to finish. After such an exhaustive use of his demon energies the previous evening, it was difficult to call up any amount of quicker healing.  He grumbled to himself each time he awoke to find himself in the small, cramped kennel, filled with the sharp smells of bleach that burned the sensitive lining of his nose. Every now and then, a pair of legs in brightly colored scrubs would amble past and he would up his grumblings in an attempt to keep the stranger’s presence away.  The young stranger would pause in front of his cage and try to appease him with words or food and he’d refuse. He wanted Kagome. He needed Kagome.

He knew morning had come when a whole slew of brightly clothed legs stormed into the kennel, greeted by a noisy din of yips and barks.  It was feeding time and Inuyasha lay flat in his kennel, uncomfortable with the uncanny resemblance this place had with the shelter he’d been caged in when Kagome found him.  He remembered the chaos and the din and the rough, impatient hands and the mysterious back door where many dogs entered but none returned. The sound of kibble being poured jolted Inuyasha from his musings and around him, dogs were whining and hopping and eager to eat.  Critical eyes on white coated humans wandered along the aisle, muttering to each other and taking notes regarding the health of their wards.

Finally, brightly clothed legs came before his kennel, and no amount of low grumbling would remove the unwelcome presence.  A soft, gentle face stooped down far too close and far to suddenly, jarring him and causing him to press his large bulk firmly against the back wall of his metal cage.

“Hey doggo,” the brightly smiling vet tech said with a bright voice, “Your momma’s here for ya!”

Inuyasha’s grumbled cut off sharply, completely baffled by the statement.  His mother? His mother was long dead. What the fuck was this human jabbering about?  

Cautious hands eased the cage door open and carefully grabbed hold of the temporary collar around his neck.  He held himself stiff and grumbled low but made no move to attack the hand so she moved more confidently, gently easing the IV drip out of his foreleg and let him out to stand.  His joints creaked as he stretched, and the stranger giggled as he shook himself. And then a familiar scent wafted to him through the air and he was off like a shot and the poor vet tech could only hang on for dear life.

A clatter of claws hitting tile forewarned his arrival and Inuyasha careened through the doorway and into Kagome’s arms.  She was only semi prepared for the abrupt furball attack and fell backwards onto her rump while Inuyasha buried his face in her chest and took a long, relieved breath.  The girl laughed and brought up her hands to either side of his neck, hugging him tightly and burying her fingers in the dense fur of his mane.

“I missed you too, Inuyasha,” she whispered to him, holding him tight.

The young woman who’d brought him out huffed, releasing the collar and straightening her shirt.

“Guess it’s obvious who his momma is,” she said. Inuyasha reared his head up, startled.   _‘Momma?!’_ His expression said, completely flabbergasted.  

Kagome and everyone in the room burst out laughing, much to the vet tech’s confusion.  Nevertheless, it was obvious this new dark haired girl was the dog’s true owner so the vet tech handed over Inuyasha’s papers and the receptionist checked him out.  Kagome heaved a sigh, making a large charge to her credit card, mentally debating the wisdom of asking Inuyasha’s brother dearest for financial aid. As the troupe left the vet, Inuyasha blinked, glanced around him and noting the absence of several presences.  His expression must have betrayed his surprise because Kagome turned to him with a warm smile.

“Kaede took Shippou and Ranger and Burbur to my mom’s house,” she explained, “It’s probably way safer for them there.”

Inuyasha sniffed, agreeing with her.  As they approached the car, the girl’s step developed a hint of a bounce and Inuyasha spied a touch of sneaky glee in Sango’s and Miroku’s expressions.  Something was afoot, he realized, as he watched the wench bounce happily to the truck, rummaging for something in the back seat. The large white dog narrowed his eyes, feeling oddly unnerved by her remarkable bright attitude.

“I got you something, Inuyasha!” She called over her shoulder.  Now his guard was up. If he recalled correctly, the last time she had _this_ much sparkle in her eye, she’d fed him a fucking cow penis.

Behind him, Miroku snickered, further sending Inuyasha’s guard hairs up on end.  “You’re gonna love this!” He said around a chuckle, promptly silenced by Sango’s elbow.

“Ah!” the young man exclaimed in mock pain, “You would callously wound an injured man!”

Inuyasha ignored the bickering couple and sidled up to Kagome with a suspicious expression on his face.  She was rummaging around in the back, the rustle of plastic bags erupting around her. Straightening triumphantly, Kagome pulled out a cloth and held it up to him, the bright cartoon moose and bear and beaver pattern smiling out from their colorful world of primary colored shapes.  The large white dog’s expression was one of blank confusion, staring at the flapping fabric. Kagome held it against herself, cocking out a hip to accentuate the cloth as it draped over her body.

“I got myself a matching one!” She exclaimed.  Inuyasha still did not comprehend. Giggling, she tried again.

“I thought it would come in handy in case you transform again in front of people,” she explained, “Look!  It even has a flap to go potty!”

Now the function of the oddly decorated clothing dawned on him and he was suddenly backing up all the way to the end of the leash.  Miroku and Sango came up behind him, blocking him in. Inuyasha was _not_ liking where this was going one bit.  He stood stiff, every muscle in his body primed to make a break for it if any of the humans took a single step closer.  But by this time, Kagome seemed to become aware that _she_ was his greatest weakness and took full advantage of her great, big, dewy, grey eyes.  Instead of stepping forward to force him into the embarrassing onesie, she knelt down, the clothing in her lap, and extended her hands to him in a clear, questioning gesture.  He hesitantly stepped forward, the magnetic draw of her eyes pulling him in as inescapably as the moon was drawn to circle the earth. When he was close enough, she pulled his face into her chest and whispered so that her breath would tickle his furry, white ear.

“I wanna keep you all to myself,” she said coyly, sending a thrill through him that had his skin buzzing, “No more free shows for everybody, yeah?”

‘ _Yeah… but you could’ve picked a better outfit!’_  Inuyasha sighed, lowering his head in surrender and he was then jostled into the strange attire, the foot holes cut out so the pads of his feet could at least grip the ground naturally.  The blush on his face burned red, even through his fur and the humans around him had a hearty laugh at the ridiculous image he made. And then Kagome brought her arms around him just as they turned to load up in the truck.

“Thanks for being a good sport,” she whispered.  And then he noticed it, the shadow behind her smiling lips, hanging over all of them as they sat in silence while Sango drove them slowly back to the ranch.  He may not be the most sensitive in their group, but even he could see the toll last evening’s battle had taken on everyone in the party, especially Sango. And when they returned to the ruins of the once beautiful valley, Inuyasha was glad the kit would not have to see the bloated bodies and the sunken eyes and smell the stench of carrion as they all soberly disembarked from the old pick up truck.

Sango’s face was stony and stiff.  She surveyed the damage, her insides reeling from the sight and the smell.  It was worse now, somehow, after the bodies and the rubble had had a day to decay, to settle down to the business of returning to the earth.  Kagome quietly came up behind her, willing some comfort toward her friend, and spoke up quietly.

“We should see what we can salvage,” she murmured, “We can also lay Kaze and the boys to rest somewhere.  Kaede said she can have her order handle notifying next of kin.”

“What am I going to do?” Sango asked, cutting through Kagome’s voice.  The shorter girl paused, waiting for her friend to continue.

“What am I going to do?” She repeated, “What’s the use now?  What’s the point of hunting down Naraku when he’s already won?”

Kagome’s brows furrowed to hear her friend speaking with such resignation and she couldn’t help herself but to step forward and bring her arms around her in a tight hug.

“He hasn’t won yet,” Kagome whispered, “This is still your land.  And no matter what, we _have_ to make sure he isn’t able to do this to someone else.  He needs to be stopped.”

The taller girl gave Kagome a squeeze, trembling at first, but growing still as her arms loosened and she stepped back.  Sango’s eyes were refocused and sharp, and her lips were pressed into a thin, serious line.

“Let’s get to work,” she said.

It was hard work.  The stench of rotting bodies, warm and nauseating, made her stomach roll and she could only imagine what Inuyasha was going through.  It took the rest of the morning and much of the afternoon to sift through the ruined buildings. For very little pickings. Miroku managed to recover the battered Hiraikotsu.  They salvaged more ammunition for Sango’s shotgun, a couple tarps for their camping gear, one last quiver of arrows for Kagome. There was little more than that to save from the ground up and tattered heap of construction and flesh.  With a grunt, Sango straightened, her lips pinching and her brow furrowed, like she was about to cry. Her sad eyes glanced around the wreckage before landing on Inuyasha in his brightly colored outfit. Her expression twisted and at first he thought she would break down.  But then her face cracked open in a half smile and she chuckled at him.

“I know you’re probably less than thrilled about it,” she said to him, “But I’m glad you’re wearing that…”

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and huffed.  It only broadened the slippery smile on Sango’s face, allowing it to take a firmer purchase and perhaps just maybe reach her eyes.  

It took a long while to trek away from the site of destruction, but the smell pushed them on.  Leaving the clinging putrid stench behind, the three humans and one awkwardly clothed silver shape slowly, wearily made their way up the hill a short distance away and silently gathered around the cold fire pit.  The air was silent around them and their movements were loud and brash against the quiet. One figure, backlit against the dying sun, stomped tiredly to the fire pit, her breath puffing in and out. She rummaged through her sack of kindling, arching her aching back as she stifled a yawn.  Tinder was laid down and a match was stuck and slowly, tenderly, Kagome coaxed a shy flicker into a steady flame that warmed them and soothed them. Bags crinkled as Sango dug out their rations and Miroku emerged from the trees with an armload of dry, thick branches, perfect for the fire. The wind picked up blew around them, fanning the flames and whisking the smoke away.  The party slouched around the yellow and orange glow, consuming their meals quietly. Inuyasha curled his long, lean body around Kagome where she sat on the ground and she leaned against him as she finished her dinner, throwing the plastic bag into the flickering fire and watching the plastics create purple and hot pink flames as they melted and burned. Not a whole lot was discussed that night, and they dispersed into their tents with a somber, depressed silence.

Tucked into her sleeping bag, Kagome pressed against the warm, silver body beside her, an arm reaching out to curl around his scruff and grasp a snowy white ear.  She stared into his golden eyes for a long time, searching them before whispering.

“Kaede taught me how to destroy souls yesterday,” her voice hushed, almost frightened, “And if I do it wrong, I might destroy my own soul.”

Glowing, amber eyes widened as they stared at her, unnerved by the thought of having power like this.  Kagome kept whispering, needing to process this recent lesson, and feeling bolstered by his presence.

“She said when a soul dies, it returns to this... greater collective consciousness, fades into it.  But if I command a soul to ‘begone’, I completely eradicate it from existence.”

They stared at each other in silence, her warm breath puffing against his long, sleek snout.  She worried at her lip, her eyebrows puckered in deep thought, and then she heaved a great big sigh.

“I don’t think I can do it,” she confessed to him, “even to someone like Naraku.”

She turned contemplative, concerned eyes to his golden ones and whispered to him.

“What do you think?”

Inuyasha blinked, wondering just how on earth the wench expected him to answer.  He huffed slightly, then slid out his long, pink tongue to draw a wide line of slobber across her face, right over her nose.

“Ugh! Hey!” She exclaimed in a hushed voice, “You big booger!”

There was no anger in her tone and a gentle hand came up to caress his face. Her eyes drifted then, looking past him, or into him, he couldn’t tell.  They were serious and beautiful and for a few moments, he was content to simply lay beside her in the eerie quiet of the haunted night, watching her somber face beside his.  It was dark but he could make out the faint curves of her cheeks, the glow in her eyes. And then, she inhaled a deep breath, letting it out in a rush of air that tickled the whiskers on his muzzle.  Her eyes sharpened into focus and she returned her grey gaze to his.

“The curse inside you,” she whispered, her face relaxed and her eyes growing tired and sleepy, “The curse looks like a soul, like it has intent and personality.”

Inuyasha blinked.  This was news to him. He wasn’t sure what that meant or how it would matter.  So he waited to see if she would continue.

“I wonder,” she whispered, “I wonder if, to break the curse, I have to destroy it like Kaede taught me to.”

Inuyasha’s eyes were wide and astounded.  That almost sounds too easy. And risky. Did she not just say it could destroy her, too?  Inuyasha very quickly flew to the conclusion he would much rather remain a dog for eternity than risk that.

Kagome must have seen the play of emotions, surprise then concern, flashing across his face because she smiled before rubbing an ear soothingly.

“Don’t worry,” she said softly, “I’m too tired to try it right now…. Let’s talk about it more later…”

They gazed at each other for another several moments, each lost in thought and completely content to simply lie next to one another.  Eventually, Kagome shifted, and yawned, and then her eyes refocused on him, soft and adoring.

“How’re you feeling,” she asked in a sigh.  Inuyasha huffed a gust of warm air onto her face and she giggled quietly while wrinkling her nose.  She lifted a finger to bop him gently on the nose before blowing on it herself. Her hand came around to stroke his jaw and he sighed, closing his eyes in bliss for a brief moment.  Meanwhile, Kagome continued with her train of thought.

“Whatever happens from now on,” she murmured, “Please, _please_ , take care of yourself.”

Inuyasha blinked open his golden eyes, curious as to what the wench was getting at.  Kagome’s face was frowning, a beseeching concern sprouting in her eyes.

“ _Please!_ Don’t put yourself at risk,” she whispered, voice cracking, “When you disappeared under Goshinki…. And that you were pushed so far your demon blood took over.”

There were tears trembling on her lashes and Inuyasha felt her concern keenly in the way she gazed into his eyes.  There was a small part of him that was surprised, amazed that she would worry herself more over the fact he’d nearly died than fear his deadly transformation.  It had stabbed him to the core to see young Shippou flinch so subconsciously to his movements after he’d returned to himself the night before. But here was this soft, fragile human female, disregarding the savage he’d turned into, and urging him to be more careful, not for her sake, but for his own.

The ripple was gentle as it swept through his body and Kagome observed the transformation silently.  Then, she shifted, wordlessly unzippering her sleeping bag to allow him entry and he slid in awkwardly, shrugging the upper part of the onesie off his shoulders to feel her skin against his.  The girl shifted closer to him, snuggling into his chest and heaving another sigh before her breath slowly eased into the deep, evenness of sleep while Inuyasha remained awake for just a little bit longer.  And then, he, too, decided too much had happened recently and that rest and sleep outweighed all other concerns at present and despite the looming worries hovering not far from his mind, he easily slid into sleep behind her, comforted by her warmth and presence and a newfound peace from the security of her steadfast inner strength.  She was his home.

…

It was the breathy, silent peace of early morning when Kagome awoke with a jolt, sitting bolt upright and throwing her pillow and sleeping bag into disarray.  Inuyasha thrashed beside her, startled awake by her abrupt movement and sprawled out his paws tensely as he jerked his head around to ascertain the unseen threat.  Kagome didn’t acknowledge him, distracted by what she was sensing and hurriedly dashed out of her tent, hardly bothering to properly slip on her boots, resulting in a stumble and a nearly twisted ankle before she was able to stand solidly and stare off into the distance.

Nearby, another tent was jostling as its occupants also jerked abruptly awake and a dark haired young man emerged from the wrong tent to look around wildly before gazing off in the same direction Kagome was looking.  He sensed it too and his face paled as he assessed the situation.

“He’s making his move!” He said in an urgent whisper.  Kagome looked over to him and nodded, her face a picture of anxiety and fear.

There wasn’t any time to pack or prepare.  They each ran for whatever weapons they had readily accessible.  Sango emerged behind Miroku, shotgun hanging from her shoulder, Hiraikotsu slung over her back.  Inuyasha stood on two legs, hastily buttoning up the flaps covering his nether regions on the colorful onesie.  The comical image went unnoticed, for a great boom echoed off the surrounding mountains and they turned to see a cloud of smoke emerging from the direction of the mounds.  Kirara bounded towards Kagome, mewing frantically and it took just a moment for the young woman to guess the little thing’s question.

 _“Kirara,”_ Kagome said urgently, struggling to focus her mind in order to speak the words, _“Kirara, I command thee, transform!_ ”

A whirl of flames engulfed the kitten mid-mew, transforming the meow into a roar.  The saber toothed cat took a moment to lean a large, furry head against the budding miko and turned to Sango, kneeling down for the young woman to climb aboard.  Sango extended a hand to Miroku while Inuyasha crouched down and looked over his shoulder to Kagome.

“Let’s get moving!”

Kagome gulped and gripped the recurve bow nervously before stepping forward and leaning her weight onto his back.  His arms came around to pull her legs over his hips and for the briefest of moments, she squeezed her arms around his chest, relishing in the feel of his warm strength, before retreating back and lifting her eyes toward their target.  They tore through the air above the forest, racing for the column of smoke, completely unsure of what they’ll find.

A sudden presence caught her attention and Kagome barely had enough time to shout out a warning cry when they were hit with a barrage of windy blades.  Kagome started to call up a barrier until she heard Inuyasha shout at her to conserve her energy. It was a dizzying roller coaster ride as he dodged the attack, leaping side to side while Kagome clung like a bur to his back.  Chancing a quick glance, Kagome was relieved to see Kirara’s agile shape easily evade the blades while Sango looked primed for action, her eyes sharp and alert, her expression focused and determined. Her sorrow and despair from yesterday was fueling her battle rage.

Above them, the elegant figure fluttering atop the floating feather stared down at them with a perplexed expression.

“Nice get up, half breed,” the female demon said emotionlessly, apparently undecided at how to react to the colorful pajama outfit.  Inuyasha growled under his breath while darting to the side, searching for a safe place to set down Kagome and free his arms for battle.  As always, the girl on his back had an almost clairvoyant understanding of his intentions and whispered in his ear.

“We’re right next to the mounds, head there.”

Inuyasha grunted that he’d heard and took off, dodging another windy attack but stopped short when he landed, finding himself staring into a sleepy, dazed figure standing beside a crater of upturned earth.  Kagome gasped sharply next to his ear and he felt her stiffen. Beside them, Kirara touched down and the earth trembled underneath her paws. Atop her back, Sango’s face was both horrified and awestruck and the voice that erupted from her throat was distraught.

“Kohaku?!”

A startled, uneasy silence stretched out between them as the expressionless face stared back at them.  The boy was dirty and dressed in rags, barefoot and clearly starving. He stood neutrally, a pair of strange, scythe-like claws in his hands.  Kagome frowned as she tried to understand the strangely muted, suppressed aura of the young boy who used to play all manner of raucous pranks on his sister and her friend.  A strange inky smog held the boy’s energies prisoner not unlike Inuyasha’s own curse and it confused her to explore its edges with her own aura. Meanwhile, Sango had leapt off of Kirara and rushed towards her brother, unnerved by his expressionless face.  

“Kohaku!” she cried, “Kohaku, where have you been all this time?”

Just as she reached out for him, the boy lashed out, swinging a pale, bony shape from his fist.  Kagome didn’t know how she knew to throw up a barrier, but she was calling up the shimmering pink wall before she realized it, and not a moment to soon.  The pair of bony, knobby sickles raked across the surface of the barrier before being repelled backward, knocking the young boy onto his back. Sango cried out in distress and rushed toward her brother again as soon as Kagome dropped the barrier.  The boy made no sound, but instead raised his arm high above his head and Kagome felt ill to see the gleaming weapon poised above her friend.

“ _Stop!_ ” She cried, hardly realizing she was using words of power so recklessly as her emotions temporarily ran away from her.  The boy froze in response, giving Miroku enough time to rush over and pull Sango away from striking range.

“He’s possessed,” he murmured to her, “He cannot recognize you.”

“But… how?  By who?” Sango asked frantically, tightly gripping the young man’s hand as she grappled with her emotional upheaval.  As if in answer to her questions, a dark shape moved behind the young boy and a familiar face turned toward them from atop an unassuming, formally dressed body.  A cloud of poisonous, red eyed wasps ballooned into the air just as Miroku raised a hand to pull off the beads sealing the wind tunnel. The young man cursed under his breath, resorting to a fist full of sutras instead, raising his bladed staff in the other hand.  The handsome demon’s face twisted into a sneer as he stared down at them and Kagome’s breathing grew shallow as she tried to process the odd mixture of energies she was sensing within the evil creature. Inuyasha, for his part, abruptly dropped her legs, depositing her hastily to the ground to free his hands for her defense.  

“Hello, Kikyou,” Naraku’s smooth yet icy voice spoke into the silence, “The centuries had been kind to you.”

A dog eared head jerked to the side to block her view of the demon, or to block the demon’s view of her.  Inuyasha growled savagely at the dark presence, joined by Kirara as she crouched down, her fur standing out on end.  

“The name’s Kagome, you bastard!” he snarled.

Naraku’s expression opened as his red eyes took in the image of the white haired half demon in the colorful pajamas.  Inuyasha’s snarl grew deeper even as his face reddened with the embarrassment of being seen in such an outfit. ‘ _I should never have let the wench dress me up!’_  Even being naked was better in his view of things.  Behind him, Kagome placed a tentative hand on the soft material covering his shoulder.  “Don’t think this is the right time for banter,” she whispered.

Naraku decided to ignore Inuyasha’s outburst and instead focused his eyes on Sango.  His sneer grew wider to see her distress and he chuckled darkly to himself.

“I thank you, taijiya,” he said with obvious pleasure, “your brother has been most instrumental in recovering the bones your great grandfather took from me.”

Kagome blinked and frowned and took a closer look at the pair of weapons in Kohaku’s hands.  Yes, they did resemble bones, a pair of extra long claws that resembled the forearms of a praying mantis and appeared several times more deadly.  So Naraku was after the mounds all along.

“It has been rather inconvenient that Shako purified the intent from my offspring,” he continued, “It has been rather difficult to uncover them before your brother’s assistance.”

Kagome frowned at his choice of words.  “Offspring?” She repeated aloud.

The cruel, handsome face sneered at her.  “Yes,” he said, “How did you like Goshinki?  Not my smartest creation, but he was a challenge, wasn’t he?”

Kagome looked dubious, strongly doubting that Naraku could father children like that terrible purple demon from before.  Before she had time to contemplate it any longer, Naraku’s body bubbled underneath his sleek business suit and tore apart in a sickening explosion of pale gray, grasping arms.  They surged towards the crater behind Kohaku and took hold of the scattered bones, pulling them back into his body. The old, dry skeleton clattered and made a wet, uncomfortable sound as they entered the demon’s body.  

“Ugh,” Sango grimaced, holding a hand to her face, struggling to hold back vomit.  Deciding she wasn’t going to wait to find out what happens next, she raised her shotgun and fired a blast straight into Naraku’s gaping chest.

The demon grunted before turning narrowed eyes to the cattle rancher, hardly affected in the least by the volley of lead bullets.  Sango huffed, seeing that she would need to rely on the demonic boomerang after all and raised it up to ready position. She shouted a brave war cry before charging forward, Miroku hot on her heal, yelling for her to wait.  In a flash, Kohaku moved, blocking his sister and swiping the bony sickle shaped weapon in a lethal arc. She barely had time to raise Hiraikotsu up to block while Miroku blocked the other sickle with his staff.

“Kohaku!” She cried to her brother, “Kohaku, snap out of it!  Please!”

Kagome wanted to move toward her friend and help but Inuyasha raised an assertive hand.

“They can handle it,” he said softly, “We have bigger fish to fry.”

The slender figure drew a sharp breath, realizing he was right, and gulped before turning her attention back to the mastermind behind all this chaos.  He was doubled over, his body seemed to bubble as it slowly reabsorbed his bones. The recurve bow hummed in her hand and she understood the message, this was their chance!  She swung up a nocked arrow and aimed for Naraku’s heart. Inuyasha stepped slightly to the side, ready to block any retaliation as she let her arrow fly. The glowing streak flew towards the evil demon, only to be knocked aside by a half hearted shower of windy blades.  Kagome jerked her head up, she’d forgotten that Naraku had back up. Inuyasha growled, cracking his knuckles before crouching down.

“Try again!” He snarled, before launching himself into the air to keep the wind demon occupied, leaving a whispered “be careful” trembling on Kagome’s lips.  Kagome whirled around, forcing her mind to focus on her own task, readying an arrow to fire. Suddenly, Kohaku darted out in front of Naraku, a long, sharp blade raised to his own throat.  Sango cried out at the sight while Kagome frantically shifted, sending the arrow harmlessly off to the side.

“Kohaku!  Wake up, Kohaku!” Sango screamed, “ _KOHAKU!”_

Behind the boy, Naraku’s body squirmed beneath the tattered suit, bony protrusions thrusting out along his back and a surge of _youki_ pulsed around him.  Kagome could hardly decide what she ought to be focusing on, the strangeness of the auras that swam within his body, or the disturbing image of Kohaku’s thin frame pressing a razor sharp blade to the near translucent skin of his neck.  As Naraku’s body convulsions tapered down, fully digesting the bones he’d reclaimed, he turned hungry, red eyes to the still figure before him.

“I will have my bones back now!” Naraku’s dark silky voice interrupted chillingly.  Kohaku’s blank face hardly twitched as a new set of pale, malformed arms darted out and grabbed hold of his arms and legs.  He simply stood stone still, each hand wielding a bony, scythe-like appendage, while he stared straight ahead. Sango screamed for her brother while Miroku held her back.  Their adversary licked his lips with anticipation and something about the gesture caught and held Kagome’s attention. The demon’s eyes flashed with anticipation, flexing the scrawny, bony arms protruding from his chest.  The boy made no move to defend himself, but as Naraku began to draw him closer, his head tilted up to gaze into the sky, focusing briefly, and blinked his eyes.

Kagome frowned, sensing there was something more happening in this instant than meets the eye and just as she raised another arrow in hopes of a chance at a clear shot, a sudden surge of youki corresponding to a turbulent, windy barrage crashed to the ground, tearing up Naraku’s sickly, pale arms.  A flash of white and burst of wind and suddenly, to everyone’s shock and surprise, the wind demoness was standing between her master and the boy, disdainfully holding out the pair of scythes in front of her like garbage. Inuyasha landed beside Kagome, scowling deeply as he tried to comprehend what was happening.

“Have your bones back, _master_ ,” she said, a frown of disgust furrowing her brow.  She tossed the scythes to the ground before him and snapped open her fan, feigning indifference to her surprising action.  Kagome could sense it, however, the turbulent energies that seemed at odds with each other, both in the wind demoness, but also in her master.  Naraku blinked, shaking off his surprise before a long, sinister smile sprouted on his lips.

“You’ve gone soft, Kagura,” he said to her, freezing her expression on her face as she tamped down a shiver.  “Have you found something you care for more than your freedom?”

It was hard to follow the next sequence of events.  An ashen, pale arm shot out from Naraku’s chest and rammed into Kagura’s.  When it retracted, a heavy, black smoke fell out from the puncture wound like a misty waterfall and she crumpled to the ground, her face twisted with pain.  Before her, Naraku’s cold, sneering face almost snarled down at her.

“Go now, before I expedite your death,” he said softly.  There was an odd touch of paternity in his tone that Kagome’s ears picked out and she again tried to focus on the odd, unstable energies within the unassuming figure.  Before anything could be done or said, Kagura appeared to take up his suggestion and a blustery gust of wind made everyone duck and cover, only to look up to find two figures drifting away on a flighty feather into the night.

“Kohaku!!!” Sango’s heartbroken cry rang out, echoing off the nearby mountains.

“Be more concerned with your own immediate fate, taijiya!” Naraku declared.  The arms reaching out of his chest were slowly pulling into the strange, mantis like claws and at the same time, Kagome watched in horror as something seemed to erupt from his back like an insect shedding its skin.  Somehow, watching this bizarre, horrendous squirming mass release itself from Naraku’s body made something click inside her brain. Naraku wasn’t just a single entity, he was many. And somewhere, deep, deep down, there was a human that once had a desire for strength, for power, for a great many things that ultimately resulted in this monstrosity before them.  

The horde of demon wasps suddenly jumped into action and Sango and Miroku were busy fighting them away.  Kagome could feel the grumble of the Hiraikotsu as Sango wielded it like a hammer, clubbing the demonic insects to death one blow at time.  

“Um, Sango,” Kagome ventured tentatively, daring to spare a moment of focus away pulsating spawn that slowly took shape beside its creator, “I think the Hiraikotsu would like you to throw it.”

The muscles bulged from Sango’s forearms, evidence of the immense strength it took to wield the gigantic weapon.  The taller woman glared almost viciously at her friend.

“This huge-ass weapon can suck my nonexistent dick!” She shouted back, punctuating each syllable with a mighty whack, fracturing skulls and severing limbs.  One. Demon. At. A. Time. Kagome flinched, returning her attentions to Naraku, leaving Sango to her whack-a-mole game. She supposed she could always allow Hiraikotsu to manifest later on to give the stubborn woman a piece of its mind.  As long as they survived this day.

But before Kagome muse any further, the slimy deposit from Naraku’s back landed on the ground with a sickening thud and rose to stand.  It didn’t take long for the new red eyed creature to spot her and scream an ear splitting cry before charging. Inuyasha cursed in front of her and tensed in preparation to strike.

“Stand down,” she murmured softly, freezing his attack.  The bow was buzzing with excitement, the arrow charged to its max.  It was almost satisfying in a grisly sort of way to watch her arrow slam into the creature’s thick chest and push out the barely formed spirit from its body.  But Kagome didn’t pause to savor the thought.

“Watch my back,” she said, nocking another arrow, this time aiming directly for the source of their agonies.  Inuyasha grunted acknowledgement and cleared the way, slashing at the wasps that came at them. The whooshing sound of the arrow breezing past her ear, followed by the slap of the bowstring against its limbs made her shiver.  She watched in slow-time as the arrow flew to its target, utterly and completely surprised to see a child’s face appear from the demon’s chest, holding a mirror up in front of her.

The sneer on Naraku’s lips were cruel and glinted with laughter.  The arrow disappeared inside the mirror while he roared victoriously into the sky.

“You think I wouldn’t be prepared for your tricks, Kikyou?” He asked her, “Don’t worry my dear, I’ll have you _and_ the jewel soon enough.  You will _finally_ be mine.”

“Over my dead body!” Inuyasha growled, changing positions to stand before her, muscles tight as he prepared to attack.

“My pleasure, Inuyasha!” The dark demon chuckled.  The mirror held out from his chest began to glow while Inuyasha heedlessly leapt forward.  Kagome’s eyes went wide with horror, sensing her corrupted energies emerge from the mirror and it was all she could do to scream for him.

“ _Inuyasha!_ **_Get down!_ ** ”

A force that seemed to rip from strength from her arms and legs flew from her body and she watched, amazed, as an invisible hand appeared to latch onto the silver haired boy, dragging him back down to earth with a slam and suddenly, she was left defenseless as the glowing missile she’d just fired slammed into her shoulder, her _ki_ electric as it returned to her.  Her throat burned but she didn’t hear her own scream, focused on the pain and the darkness she felt spreading from her wound.

“KAGOME?!” He screamed her name but Kagome was too busy grappling with the strange electric jolt that both reenergized her and injured her.  While he fended off yet another misshapen demon born from Naraku’s body, Kagome struggled with her injury. The arrow shattered to pieces on impact and the echoing boom shook the ground.  Through it all, Kagome hardly noticed the streaming blood dripping from her injured, splintered shoulder. Her skin was alive, and tingled with a tainted power and it took a force of will she hadn’t realized she had to push down the feeling before it overtook her.  

 _Hunger, desire._ A little piece of Naraku, a tiny taste, ran along her senses and for a moment, she too felt an insatiable urge to take hold of everything near her and hold them impossibly close.  Such a strange, all consuming desire.

Kagome blinked, fighting back the unnatural craving.  Her eyes sought out her source of strength, needing to see him alive.  They locked eyes for a short breath, wild golden irises melting into cloudy grey.  No words passed between them but she knew exactly what he was thinking. So she gulped.  Her lips pressed together in a thin line, and she unclipped her now empty quiver, its use expired.  She held onto the recurve though, out of a need for reassurance? She wasn’t sure. And then, as the battle raged around her, she closed her eyes and turned inward, trying desperately to ignore the crunching, tearing, battering sounds of battle as she sought out the multitudinous myriad of auras captured within the body of their adversary.

 _“Demon!”_ She tried to say with a loud and confident voice.  Her focus couldn’t quite catch hold of it and it was a struggle to pin down both her intent and Naraku’s spirit.  

The more she peered into it, felt the thrashing, conflicting energies that somehow clung to each other within this enigma of a demon, the more she felt a strange, empathetic agony for the creature.  There was a pain in between each individual aura that both held on to the next, and was repelled, disgusted even, by its own existence. It was turbulent, like springtime snowmelt that converged into whitewater rapids and toxic as factory exhaust that is dumped into the ocean.  The strangest combination of suffering and bitterness and a vengeful anger that lashed out to consume everything around it, it stopped Kagome in her tracks and constricted around her throat. She felt too much sympathy for this harrowed, scarred, disturbed creature to wish for its disappearance from the world.

And above everything, an ever present, aching, clawing hunger that craved and craved and could never be satisfied. Like a black hole without hope of ever being filled, she felt Naraku’s consciousness reaching outward, sometimes focused on a particular target, but most times scattered, unable to specify its desires and work constructively to achieve them.  And so, instead, he lashed out, angry when he could not have, agonized that he still craved, desperate for relief and yet almost relishing the burning that spurred him on to continue his thrashing, launching attack after attack and when Kagome blinked and returned to herself, she realized that no matter how strongly she felt for the tortured soul trapped within the monster’s body, she had to end his chaos in one way or another.

Inuyasha crashed to the ground once again, the growl still bright and livid in his throat.  Another nameless shape budded out from their enemy, emerging from Naraku’s neck like an eyelet off a potato.  Except this bud had eyes, and a mouth that sneered as it wriggled free, immediately launching itself toward its silver haired target.  She watched helplessly as the thing impaled Inuyasha through the middle with an inky black tentacle and Kagome screamed his name. ‘ _No,’_ something inside her whispered, ‘ _Focus girl!  Focus!’_  Inuyasha’s claws quickly ended the half formed demon’s short life and his virility helped ease her worry.  Meanwhile, Naraku’s aura was dark and slippery and she struggled to fasten her mind onto it. She tried to build her intent, willing and wishing with all her might for the terrible, evil creature to vanish before her eyes.  The next time she felt she had even the slightest hold of the malicious spirit, the words were already on her lips.

_“Demon!  Bego-!”_

Her throat closed up and her entire body rejected it.  For a moment she feared Naraku had somehow reached inside of her, to stop her from commanding him to disappear.  But the moment passed and she realized what had happened. She simply could not utter the command. No matter what this strange, amorphous, not quite human, not quite demon might have done, she couldn’t convince herself that he deserved to simply stop existing.  Inuyasha bit back a howl of pain with a frustrated grunt, his claws renting through the half formed creature’s throat before taking a moment to recover his breath. In front of them, yet another incarnation was just beginning to take shape, this time emerging from Naraku’s abdomen.  Kagome felt herself hyperventilating as her nerves gave way to panic, not knowing what to do and deathly afraid of any and all outcomes of this battle.

“ _Hey sugar, fire me!”_ A whisper in her mind urged her.  Kagome stared at the bow incredulously.  It buzzed insistently, sending little tendrils of energy up her arm and her skin tingled with each pulse.

“What do you mean?  I’ve no more arrows!” She cried in confusion.

“ _That’s fine, honey, just fire me!”_

“But... that can _break_ you!”  Kagome had long ago learned the hazards of dry firing an unloaded bow.  With nothing to disperse the stored energy, it often destroyed the weapon to fire without a nocked arrow.  Still, the old recurve insisted.

“ _Focus yer powers,”_ it said urgently, “ _I’ll be alright, now hurry ‘fore that thing kills us all!”_

Placing her trust in the recurve’s confidence, Kagome swung the bow around, pulling it to full draw and sighted her target.  It was peculiar to force her energies into focus in the empty bow but somehow she did it and the snap of the bowstring against the recurve’s slender fiberglass limbs sounded like crashing thunder as her shot fired, slamming into Naraku’s side and blasting away a large chunk of the conglomerate of demons.  Lumps with faces screamed as they burned and their auras scattered to the winds. Large sections of ruined flesh slammed to the ground, sizzling like fat off a spit.

“ _Again!”_ The bow cried to her, “ _Let’s hit him again!”_

She didn’t know where she’d found the strength, but her fingers curled around the bowstring, feeling its coiled, twisted strands against the pads of her finger tips, and drawing it back to her ear.  Her muscles screamed as she locked into position, struggling to hold the bow’s wooden riser steady in her shaking fist. She aimed for the heart this time. This time, she had to end this.

“ _Easy now, love,”_ the reedy voice whispered to her comfortingly, she could almost feel a hand bracing her injured shoulder and another coming up to hold her left steady, _“Easy does it._ ”

With a long, shaky breath, she forced her jaws to unlock.  The tension tingled as she imagined it leaving her body. She exhaled, her arms steadying and her thoughts coming clear, her energy stabilizing.  And then she was ready. Kagome screamed as she released the bowstring, the empty recurve bow launching an immense concentrated stream of energy from her and cracking as it did so.  And then her amorphous, glowing missile met its target. What erupted from the strike was a surge of conflicting forces that flattened the mountain before them. It was an explosion that rocked the earth and blinded them as her aura collided with Naraku’s.  The aftershocks threw them all backwards but Kagome wasn’t thinking about the demon she’d just purified with all her might.

“Oh no!” Kagome whispered coarsely to herself, “oh no, oh no!”

Her fingers struggled to hold together the broken pieces of splintered fiberglass, the beautifully polished wooden riser lay strewn around her in shattered pieces.  Tears were streaming freely down her face. “No, no, no, no, no!”

“ _Hey…,”_ a distinctive reedy voice said, “ _it’s alright sweetheart…”_

“No…!” It was just about the only word she could say at that point, “NO!”

“ _Hey… sugar,”_ the wispy spirit murmured, voice already weakening, “you know somethin’, babe?”

The quickly fading figure came up close to her face, extending a thin, smokey arm out to touch her cheek.  “ _I’ve… always… wanted a name.  A proper name… not This Old Thing… or… The Ol’Recurve… A… real… name…_ ”

Kagome struggled for breath, willing her lungs to stop sobbing long enough.  There wasn’t much time left and in her heart, there was suddenly so much she needed to say to this spirit.

“ _Otsukaresama-desu, Yumigami-san_ ,” she whispered in between gasps, “ _Rest now, and be at peace._ ”

Yumigami chuckled to himself and his voice was a whisper in the wind.  “ _That’s... the best... you can... come up with, love?  Nah… just kidding..., it’s a good name. Take... care of yerself, kid..._ ”

And then he was gone, his _ki_ bleeding out of the broken splinters in her hands and dissipating into nothing.  Kagome knelt in the blood and the dirt, emotionally and physically spent, trembling as she felt the chaos of the world around her crash around her shoulders. 

* * *

 

A/N: Super sorry folks!  I had planned to update on the 1st of nov but… yeah… life…

I’m may not be using this phrase ( _Otsukaresama-desu_ ) correctly, but i really liked it’s meaning when i came across it while researching. Sort of like saying “thank you for your hard work”, and sort of like saying “it’s been tough and you must be tired”, both of which i thought were fitting for the situation with the recurve bow.  Kagome names the bow very simply, literally, bow god. I played around with other variations, moon bow, wind bow, lightning bow, but wasn’t particularly thrilled with them so I just went with bow god. I know there’s a character in that Okami game named Yumigami and is a rabbit… obviously that’s not what i’m referencing here… haha

 

Anyways, thanks for reading!  Let me know what you think!


	22. The dark place

A/N: Warning, this chapter gets kind of dark…  It also jumps around a lot so I’m very sorry if it’s a little ADHD...

* * *

 

#  **Forever Home - The Place You Call Home**

~Kitty

_ “It was the worst hurt he had ever known.” _ _   
_ _ ― Jack London, White Fang _

###  **Chapter 22: The dark place**

* * *

Was she in shock?  Or had she finally succumbed to the effects of blood loss and simply could no longer be bothered to react to anything?  Either way, she found she wasn’t quite aware of the activity happening in a frantic whirl around her. There were shouting, frantic voices in her ears, echoing around in her head.  Sango used her emergency beacon to radio for a helicopter extraction. She was vaguely aware that hands were on her, lifting her arms, supporting her head. In a daze, she followed the proceedings with an oddly indifferent serenity.  Even the pain in her shoulder was distant and unimportant. Even the grief at the loss of another friend felt dull and unremarkable. The rescue personnel gently lifted her and a limping Inuyasha into the giant, metal bird and rose up into the sky.  The din of the helicopter blades finally blotted out the rest of the world and by now she was hardly conscious. Sango’s voice was faint as it shouted at her over the noise to tell her she was staying behind to pursue Kagura and her brother. All this was a blur and left Kagome blinking and confused when she awoke with a start in yet another hospital bed, an IV drip in her arm and tight bandaging around her shoulder and chest.  

All she was sure about was that something was very, very wrong.

… 

The din was palpable and pounded in his ears where he lay in the kennel.  Loud, barking dogs leapt up against the fences with their tails wagging agitatedly, noisily berating their neighbors with hoarse voices and stamping paws. The light was dim and the air was putrid with the smells of sick dogs, retching and eliminating what little they tried to consume of their feed.  The stench of the place, with its cement walls and chain link fencing, was a strong, chemical, decaying smell that left him nauseated and disinterested in the dry, tasteless kibble the shelter workers had laid out for him. Inuyasha hunkered down in the very back of his pen, glumly resigned to waiting for Kagome to recover at the hospital and take him away from here.  

“Hey there ol’boy,” a gruff, low voice vibrated through the air.  Inuyasha immediately stiffened, ears pinning down close to his skull.  The racket around him grated at his frayed nerves and a low grumble developed in his throat.  He listened as the human’s footsteps drew near, one kennel at a time, the man’s voice sad and wistful.  “It’s been a rough week for you, bud.”

“You’ve been a good boy.”

Inuyasha found himself intently listening to the sad voice, sighing when he sighed, taking breath when the man paused.  This last phrase was spoken wetly, as though the man were about to cry. 

“I’m sorry boy…,” the mystery man said.  A dog whined and the slap-slap sounds of a thin, wagging tail striking the wall echoed loudly, even in the chaos of the noisy kennel.  “I’m so sorry… you have to go on the list tonight. I’m so, so sorry.”

Nearby, the man shifted, clothing rustled and a long sniff was taken as the unseen presence recollected himself.  And then footsteps, approaching his kennel. And then a figure with slumped shoulders and a big bushy beard appeared, glancing down at him before turning and crouching down. A wrinkled forehead smoothed out slightly as the sad face opened up to see the large white dog.

“Hey there, new guy,” the man said, a brightness entering his voice now.  “You’re a lucky one, you know.”

Inuyasha pinned his ears back to his head and let out a low grumble, glaring at the man from the corner of his eyes, not even bothering to lift his head from his tightly curled position.  The man’s chuckle was harsh and almost forced but the smile entered his eyes and the droopy, bearded face was suddenly just a little more welcoming. 

“A grumpy one like you probably wouldn’t last long here,” the man told him softly, “You’re lucky your human is gonna come for you soon.”

Inuyasha lifted his furry white head, ears pricked and eyes direct, solemnly meeting the crouching man’s gaze.  They paused there, surrounded by the noisy clashing of claws on cement and barking dogs. The man observed the regal creature, initially awe-struck by the surreal beauty, then noticed the small indicators that communicated something of the dog’s internal state.  The tight lips, the flicking, alert ears, a curled, stiff posture. Inuyasha’s tongue flicked out to tap his black nose, and then he sighed. The man huffed in reply.

“Yeah, I feel you, boy,” the man said.  With the sigh, the man placed his hands on his knees, preparing to stand.  But then, the silvery white dog rose before him, fluidly, and sauntered calmly over to the gate.  The beard around the man’s lips trembled as he gasped. Inuyasha blinked as he approached, entering arm’s length if the man so chose to reach inside.  The large white head glanced to the side, a peaceful gesture, and after a pause, the shelter worker carefully cracked open the gate, a wide, calloused hand gently stroking the downy silver fur.  The touch was rough, nothing like Kagome’s slender, massaging fingers, but compassionate, and they both felt a bit of tension leave their bodies. Then, the white dog flicked his tail, lowered his head, shook himself, and returned to the back of the kennel, curling back into a tight ball.  The man chuckled, shaking his head and standing.

“Don’t worry, boy,” he said, “You’re safe from the list.  Get some rest.”

The man moved on, apologizing sadly to several more kennels as he went, jotting down kennel numbers.  Inuyasha put the man from his mind, heaving a sigh and closing his eyes. He tucked his nose into his tail, thinking longingly of Kagome’s gentle touch and wishing for her speedy recovery.  Now that they had destroyed Naraku, he looked forward to more leisurely exploring a shared life together and was eager to be reunited. The noise in the kennels pounded against his ears. Inuyasha licked his lips uncomfortably, striving to find a bit of inner peace.  Think of Kagome. Think of the hot sun and the cool grass and stretching out beneath the trees, with her warm lap to rest your head. Think of the forest and the streams and the heady euphoria of freedom that was once yours. Remember there is life beyond these four walls.

… 

In the distant mountain forest far from the nearest large town, a large, cream colored cat dashed over the trees, flames dancing along her ankles while two small figures clung to her back.  The rider in front had bright, spirited eyes and each fisting hand held tightly to the fur of the feline’s scruff. The male rider balanced precariously, finding it difficult to hold on tight while maneuvering around the giant boomerang on the woman’s back.

“We shouldn’t pursue them much longer,” his voice murmured in her ear.  Sango scowled viciously and ignored his warning. Riding a large flying cat was new to her, but she squeezed her legs around Kirara’s torso and her feline companion seemed to understand and respond.

‘ _ Faster!’ _

Miroku’s next words were a blur in the wind and Sango’s mind filled with other things.  Her joy at finding Kohaku alive. Her distress at seeing how bony and skeletal he’d become.  Her anguish upon witnessing his dead, unseeing eyes. And finally, the tight, unbudging knot that coiled densely in her gut, sitting heavily within her and threatening to overwhelm her.  Her grief was once again freshly torn open for her and she was fleeing the blackness of her despair as much as she was racing toward her brother. 

‘ _ FASTER!’ _

She may not have the spiritual gifts her best friend had but her intent could be just as strong and Kirara instinctively rallied her own energies in response.  The trail they followed was obvious and the stench of dark, sticky poison from the wind demon’s chest wound lead their way to a small clearing that bore the scars and evidence of a crash landing.

“KOHAKU?!” Sango’s ragged voice cried.  Her eyes scanned the area, desperately seeking signs of life.  Miroku stumbled on the disembark from the large firecat and gripped a fistful of carefully marked papers in his hand as he rushed up behind the distraught young woman.  He felt for her, he really did, but he needed to snap her out of her agony. This was no time to blindly go chasing down quarries. 

Ignoring the young man’s urging to calm down and take a breath, Sango continued to cry out for her brother, only stopping when a new voice sounded in the space around them.

“Pipe down,” the female wind demon commanded, “You’re giving me a headache.”

Sango immediately whirled to face the injured figure, gripping her giant boomerang with both hands.  Kirara’s scruff stood on end and a feral growl erupted from the kitten’s throat. They were all poised to retaliate but no attack came from the injured female figure.  And then, behind the wounded demon, a familiar face emerged. Kohaku stepped forward, approaching the pair and Miroku had to physically restrain Sango from rushing forward for him.  “Please,” he begged her in hushed tones, “He is not himself!”

Indeed he was not.  Kohaku stopped only a few feet in front of the demoness and stared vacantly at them, hardly blinking, his arms open at either side of his body.  The only thing that could be roughly ascertained was that the boy was defending Kagura as a human shield.

“You fucking monster!” Sango screamed, a slew of profanity dropping from her lips.  For all his well intentioned efforts, Miroku received a hip to his groin followed by a sharp elbow jab in his side, finally forcing him to release the powerful, frenzied young woman.  Sango rushed up to Kohaku, shaking the boy vigorously by the shoulders. 

There was a tense silence while Sango held Kohaku tightly in her arms. The boy made no move to react, his face blank and his eyes unfocused. There was nothing in his demeanor to suggest that he recognized her. All that could be heard was the wind rustling in the trees and Sango’s shallow, ragged breaths as she tried to compose herself. 

“He won’t return to himself until Naraku is dead,” a thick, suffering voice spoke out behind the boy, “if he’s still like this, it means Naraku is still alive.”

Sango and Miroku jumped and immediately rose up arms against the demon while she merely knelt in the grass, a pale hand uselessly trying to stem the blackened blood that dripped from her chest.  Her beautiful face was sad and resigned, and her eyes stared past them. She gingerly reached into the collar of her robes, pulling out a blood stained card.

“I never had memories,” she murmured, to herself mostly, “No childhood, no parents.  I simply sprung into existence and was made into a slave by my creator.”

Her red eyes sharpened and narrowed with the effort it took to speak.  She extended her hand, the pale card shaking in between her fingers. “He’s not much for company in this state,” she said through obvious pain, “But I enjoyed hearing his stories of you and your father.  I envied your life of freedom on these lands.”

Sango waited a moment, struggling to bring herself to accept whatever it was that the demon was offering her.  Her eyes still glinted with hatred for the creature that had taken her brother from her. It was Miroku who ultimately came forward to take the card.  Kagura’s eyes narrowed to slits to see the pity in the young man’s deep violet stare. Then, she saw the slender, empowered slips of paper in his other hand and her face smooth out with understanding.  They locked eyes briefly, before her lips relaxed and her eyes closed. Her expression was placid when he raised the sutras, and then they were all enveloped with a pure white light.

… 

A crooked, hunched figure moved stiffly down the hallway, the long white coat disguising the gaping hole in his side.  The wound burned but the rest of him was very, very cold and he held that burning close, needed it, craved it, in order to remember her warmth. He tried to hide his injured, limping leg, barely attached to his body, that creaked in its hip socket like an old rusty hinge that craved oil.

Somehow, he managed to reach the desk, bathed in a cold, clear light and awash with the smells of bleach and rubbing alcohol.  His pale face contorted, twitching as he grappled with the burning, chemical scent. A cold burning, caustic and harsh. Nothing at all like the flaring hot warmth that had pierced him hardly half a day ago. He glanced at a clipboard hanging on the wall, a sketch of the kennel layout and dogs in each pen.  His red eyes flashed when he saw the name he was looking for. Mustering a small, little amount of strength, he managed to bring out his voice and speak with commanding strength.

“Where’s the list?” he demanded sharply.  The young woman at the desk jumped at his abrupt entrance.

“List?” she repeated, eyes round.  She glanced down at the name tag, unable to recognize this new vet.  He leaned heavily against the reception desk, trying to discreetly catch his breath.  Behind them, a bearded man emerged from the noisy kennel room, reviewing a sheet of paper in his hands.  

“I have the list for tonight,” he murmured with a sigh.  The white coated vet snatched the paper from the newcomer’s hands, red eyes glaring, daring to be challenged.  Though the bearded man was surprised, he seemed almost relieved to no longer be holding the list and murmured something about checking on the cats.  The young woman at the counter watched the new vet with apprehension as the beady red eyes skimmed the page. With a distasteful sniff, he slapped the list down in front of her.

“Add kennel eight to the list,” he barked.

“Kennel eight?” she repeated, surprised.  She’d personally helped treat and place the dog in kennel eight. Kennel eight had an owner.  Kennel eight’s owner was in the hospital. Someone was coming for the dog in kennel eight.

“He’s only being kept for observation for a few injuries,” she explained, confusion and unease squirming in her gut, “His owner is coming for him in a few days.”

“That’s not your concern,” the dark haired man said sharply, rebuking her.  He angled his face away from her, twitching. She gulped, intending to question the decision further but finding it difficult to draw up the courage to confront this new doctor.  A pressure in her mind made it difficult to think and her grip on reality seemed to shift. She should trust the doctor. His face was unfamiliar but his name tag was official. 

“A-alright,” she answered meekly, “I’ll put kennel eight on the list, Dr. Kagewaki.”

The dark haired man nodded before turning toward the door behind them.  Passing through was to enter a wall of sound. His presence stirred up the dogs, many leaping at the gates, barking and growling. It was something beyond human sense, the faint scent shedding off his body that hinted at rot and decay.  Something dark and rank in the pale man’s breath. The dogs could smell it. The dogs could sense it. Something like death and sickness clung to this man and they howled at this malicious unknown that walked amongst them. Ignoring the ruckus, the shelter vet struggled to move smoothly, hobbling and stiff, as if he’d just survived a mauling.  He paused to collect himself before casually glancing down at the snarling, large white dog in kennel eight. His cruel red eyes gleamed as a crooked smile sprouted across his face.

“We meet again, Inuyasha.”

… 

“What did it give you?” Sango asked over Miroku’s shoulder, one arm tightly holding her brother close.  Though Kohaku remained unresponsive in his entranced state, the possessed boy’s eyes never left the darkened spot on the ground in front of the young man, the where Kagura had been purified.  Miroku glanced down at thick, embossed card in his hands, smudging away the blood. 

_ Kagura Kagewaki _ _   
_ _ Naraku Corporation _ _   
_ __ 123-456-7890

“A business card,” Miroku replied, flipping the card over.  He raised his eyebrows at the number scribbled on the back and pulled out his phone, cursing to be reminded of the area’s lack of reception.  Glancing back at the oversized flying cat, he asked, “Do you feel up for another flight?”

The big cat appeared to sigh, glancing at the three humans she must now carry.  With a shrug and a grunt, Kirara knelt down to accept the passengers and was soon dashing over the treetops once again, this time racing back to the city.

…

Despite the recent battles and injuries, Inuyasha was at the height of his facilities.  Well fed and filled out, anyone would catch their breath to witness such a remarkable animal.  His silver fur shimmered in the electric light and his bright golden eyes shone with a vitality that could invigorate those that met his stare.  

But now, the glowing amber eyes were narrowed and the dog’s lips curled back over his fangs, revealing pink gums as he snarled his warnings at the white coated man before his pen, looming over him despite a haggard and weakened stance.  For a moment, the hard face stared stonily at him, stiffly, coldly, with a cruel sort of relish over the imbalance of power between a man and a caged animal. And then, his expression shifted.

“What is it about you, huh?” the red eyed doctor asked him, “What is it?”

Something on the pale face twitched, something snapping in those red eyes.  The man’s lips twisted grotesquely and bloody wild eyes narrowed. With an abrupt jerk that startled the white dog backwards, the man that was Naraku, burst through the chain link gate.  A harsh, hard hand flashed out and grabbed the white dog by the scruff, jerking him back and slamming his sore body to the ground and craning his head back to expose his vulnerable neck. The press of Naraku’s body against his own sent Inuyasha into a wild rage, every guttural instinct inside him reviled by the contact.  The air felt heavy around them, suffocating him with the faint, sickly scent that fell off of the body forcing his to the ground. Inuyasha was scrambling, his snarls echoing off the hard, tiled floors and walls to the backdrop of staccato taps from his claws. 

“The only thing I ever truly wanted,” he continued, his face contorting in some sort of invisible pain, “She was the only thing I ever truly wanted.  Why does she choose you?”

Inuyasha snarled viciously, kicking out with his feet, managing to land a good one on that looming, pale face.  The dark haired man didn’t seem to notice, his narrowed red eyes hardly flinched, continued to bore holes into the white dog beneath him.  The looming gaze cut deeply into the canine and he instinctively knew a time of reckoning had come to bear. Whatever score, old or new, he had with this demon, it would finally be laid to rest.

“You’re a distraction,” Naraku said darkly, the growl in his voice somehow inhuman, “You’re a nuisance.  Without you, she’ll have no one left to love. Without you, she can finally be mine!”

The realization must have somehow shown on his white, furry face because the man smirked, straightening and releasing him.  Inuyasha quickly righted himself and lunged, ready to do battle and to end this demon that hid beneath human skin. The metal door slammed shut and Inuyasha’s face painfully struck the bars of the kennel.  The raging white dog slashed at the gate, his snarls joining the chorus of barks and howls as Naraku hobbled away. His mind was in a frenzy.  _ ‘That damn bastard is still alive!’ _  The thought gripped his mind with confusion, rage, and concern.  Agitatedly, he paced the gate to his kennel, pressing against it, pawing the wire cross links. He had to get to Kagome. He needed to protect Kagome. 

Before he could even begin to formulate a plan, the doorway to the kennel room burst open to reveal a pair of new grim faces. The older one peered down at a scrap of paper through her glasses, skimming through a list of numbers. The younger, still a boy really, trailed behind, nervous hands fidgeting with the hem of his uniform.  They moved swiftly to the end of the room, matching the number of the kennel to their list. It was a nightly ritual Inuyasha was familiar with and the large white dog stiffened instinctively as a stone materialized in his stomach. 

… 

A slender, bedridden figure groaned as she rubbed her head tiredly, exhausted and raw from the battle and unsettled by the feeling of wrongness in her gut.  She stared up at the ceiling, uncomfortable with the suffocating, aseptic atmosphere of the hospital. Two hospital visits in short succession, her mother would be beside herself.  

Kagome sighed, tossing on the thin mattress.  The clock ticked off the seconds and every minute sound seemed to echo in the emptiness of the hospital room. She tried to quiet her mind and to rest but there was no sleep for her tonight.  She didn’t know how long she tried, didn’t bother to look at the clock, but finally, she gave up the pretense of sleep and mulled over the bizarre intuition she had that something was gravely amiss. 

‘ _ Let’s start off with knowns,’ _ she thought to herself. ‘ _ I’m injured. I’m at the hospital. I was hit by an arrow. I killed Naraku…’ _

No, that felt wrong. ‘ _ I kicked Naraku’s ass,’ _ she amended, ‘ _ he’s probably off dying somewhere.’ _

Kagome sighed as she thought of that demon. The swirling combination of emotions and intents she felt within that enigma of a demon had been a bizarre and unsettling thing to behold. It almost made her nauseous, as though motion sick to see the unstable energies trying to hold itself together into a single coherent being. Kagome took a long, bracing breath, huffing out a long sigh and found she felt better. She closed her eyes and breathed again, unconsciously falling into an old meditation pattern Hitomiko had lead her through once, so long ago. 

Another breath in and held.  Then slowly released and tensions fell away.  A stronger sense of purpose and understanding came into her, as though permeating through her skin and reaching her center.  Her body took on the impression of sleep but her mind was sharp and hyper aware. She stretched her focus, taking her awareness outside as though she were walking, no, flying through the streets of town.  There was a subtle, furtive presence that flitted at the edge of her senses and she wanted to investigate. It took an immense amount of effort to simply keep it in focus and trying to felt like blinking past a burry fog that clouded her eyes.  She approached carefully, as a predator stalks unknowing prey and frowned as she drew near. 

_ Need.  Want. Desire.  Lust. _

The feel of this soul was familiar and Kagome’s mind frowned as she tried to place this hungry spirit.  It was a soul in turmoil, tossing and churning, a restless sea with angry tides. She could feel it move, reaching out then recoiling, seeking more yet struggling to even maintain itself.  It was weak, it was desperate, it was dangerous.

Pressing just a little further, Kagome reached out curiously, completely befuddled by this creature that always hungered and was never filled.  Its continuous shifting made it seem like she was watching a living mosaic that writhed as it held itself together. And then, her heart froze in her chest as something snapped in her brain.  She remembered what sort of creature this was, that was an amalgamation of demonic souls all tumultuously cloistered around a single human mind.

Abruptly, she was awake and sat up in bed, panting.  Throwing off the sheets, she raced out of the room, the IV drip tearing from her arm as an alert on her bed stand began to chime.  Nurses rushed into the hallway, surprised to see her up, readying to hold her back.

“ _ GET OUT OF MY WAY!” _ she screamed, the force of her intent practically hurling the pastel clothed bodies against the walls as she ran past them, as fast as she could to the exit, her bare feet scraping against the cold, rough pavement.  Icy fingers clutched and squeezed her heart with a panic she’d never felt before.

_ Naraku is alive!  Inuyasha is in danger! _

… 

The younger of the two shelter workers couldn’t be brought to speak to his elder.  It was his first night on the job and while he’d mentally braced himself for this cold reality, he suddenly found his insides quaking at the thought of what he was about to do to twenty three perfectly healthy dogs.  He’d been told he was lucky. He’d been told this was half the number of a typical night.

The first dog happily bounced up to the gate, eagerly lapping at his hands when he crouched down to greet the wizened old dog.  The boy called him by name, warmly reaching in and slipping the lead over the graying old muzzle. He was a small, old dog, with an unidentifiable mix of breeds in his scrappy, perky face.  The older woman managing the list of numbers also bent down to greet the pup who placed a pair of slender, fawn-like paws on her leg, straining upward to reach the woman’s face, to lick her chin, to properly greet the woman with kind hands and soft words.  The world was a very different place from one so low to the ground. Humans were just pairs of large, beefy hands and heavy booted feet to that tiny dog. But he’d grown used to them, and had learned which ones bore treats and which ones pet the best. And this one, this one made him feel safe.  

“Hey there, old man,” she murmured to him soothingly, “It’s time to go.”

With tender care, the woman lifted the small, old dog in her arms and walked smoothly and evenly back to the front.  The warm, breathing body in her arms wagged his tail happily, eager to approach the doorway where the smells of fresh air and green grass could be scented.  They were only a few feet from exiting when the woman made a turn, entering a far different door, where chemical scents and a darker, danker atmosphere awaited them.  The door closed heavily, with a click that echoed around the room with a hollow, cold sort of finality. When the humans reemerged, hardly a minute later, the small, aging dog was no longer with them.

The next was a young black labrador, surrendered just over a month before.  He was anxious to leave, eager to get out of the stagnant air filled with the clanking of chains against cement walls and screeching, slamming doors.  He was a beautiful dog, sleek, with a healthy coat and a happy, smiling face. Energetic to a fault, a typical puppy with paws and elbows he had yet to grow into.  His tail wagged happily and either he was too young to notice or willfully ignored the somber attitudes of the humans that led him. But the white dog new. The white dog understood.  And when the younger handler glanced over as he led the energetic pup down the hall, the large white dog’s piercing golden eyes felt like an accusation and a judgement that nearly broke the young man’s mental strength.

Inuyasha couldn’t help but to listen closely, hearing the excited tapping of the dog’s claws as he happily trotted alongside the two shelter workers, happy to be out of his pen.  Again, they made a turn, changing course away from the scents of life, and towards a door that oozed a very different kind of aura. Very little could be heard after the door clicked shut, except to Inuyasha with his enhanced senses.  It was difficult to listen, but his mind followed the proceedings, hearing the young worker speak soothingly to the young pup. Listening to the pup’s claws tapping against the ground, happily at first, then frantically as confusion took hold.  A rustling, a whimper, an agonized cough as the toxin took hold. And then a silence that was louder than the ruckus of the kennel around him, spilling out from the door along with the scent of poison. 

The more dogs that left, the stronger the smell grew, until the last few dogs seemed to know and understand what was happening to them, shrinking toward the backs of their pens, unwilling to go with the humans with the smell of death on their hands.  Footsteps drew nearer and nearer and finally there was only one kennel left on their list. Inuyasha glanced up from the back of the pen where he lay, an open expression wondering what the pair of humans wanted from him. The woman in glasses seemed confused, glancing down at the paper and his kennel number before murmuring to the young man beside her that she’d double check this one.  When the woman left, the worker crouched down, eyes losing focus as he mentally relived his first shift in the E-room. The man’s breathing was shallow, his posture small, folding into himself. The expression on his face somehow tugged at something inside the large white dog and for the second time that day, a wave of empathy prompted him to rise from the back of the pen and saunter toward the human male that needed a comforting touch.

The young man’s eyes widened to see the magnificent animal approach the gate, head lowered, ears relaxed.  Without hesitating, he squeezed wide hands painfully through the chain linking and held his hand out. They gazed at each other for a breathy moment, then Inuyasha lowered his head and pressed it into the open palm while the young man took a shaky intake of air, somehow feeling just a little forgiven for the sins he’d been made to do that night.  He flexed his hand, scratching the white dog behind his ear, before retracting his hand and carefully easing it back out of the enclosure.

Then a new euthanasia technician entered the room.  Inuyasha knew who it was the instant the new man came through the door and his hackles stood on end as he snarled a warning.  It slowly dawned on his just what was going to happen. 

Naraku appeared in front of his kennel, a sneer twisting his face.  He thrust a catch pole into the surprised worker’s face and barked, “Bring it in.”

_ Fuck _

…

The large flying cat touched down just outside the town, wearily allowing herself back into her miniature form and gratefully snuggled into Sango’s shoulder while she supported her brother.  Miroku was walking in front of them, waving his phone around in the air as though to receive a radio transmission until he finally had a few bars of reception and hastily dialed in the number on Kagura’s card.  It only rang once before a somewhat familiar, baritone voice answered.

“Speak.”

“Uh…,” Miroku stammered, “I… uh…”

The line went dead.  The young man blinked, unsure if it was the fault of spotty reception or if he’d just been hung up on.  Deciding to try again, he quickly had the phone ringing.

“Speak or I will have this number traced,” the voice, obviously displeased with being disturbed, demanded immediately on answering.  This time, Miroku was a little more prepared.

“I received this number from a woman named Kagura Kagewaki,” he said quickly, “Do you know her?”

“State your business with me,” the man at the other end commanded.  Miroku sighed before saying the first thing that came to mind.

“Kagura is dead.”

A silence stretched on the line.  Miroku mentally debated what to say next, unsure who this mystery man was and what the relationship between the two could be.

“Her life or death is not my concern,” the voice said in an even stone, “State your business with me.”

“Ahh…,” Miroku faltered briefly, “Well, I had assumed she gave us your number because you could help us in some way?”

“I tire of your incompetence,” the man said, a growl beginning to enter his voice, “Name yourselves and what business you have with me.”

Miroku knew his time with this impatient man was running out and spoke quickly.  “My name is Miroku. My colleagues and I are pursuing a criminal named Naraku. He’s held one of ours hostage and-”

“Inuyasha?”

Startled, Miroku nearly choked on his own tongue.  “N-no,” he stammered, “My friend’s brother. How do you know Inuyasha?”

“He is my half-brother,” the voice said quickly, “You have the honor of addressing this Sesshoumaru.”

… 

He dodged the noose at the end of the stick as best he could but he was cornered in the small space and consciously trying not to harm the young man wielding the pole.  The dogs in the kennels were jumping and barking, hearing the sounds of a struggle and growing anxious because of it. The young man tried to soothe the beast he wrangled, telling the large white dog that everything will be fine.

_ ‘Fat fucking chance!’ _ Inuyasha thought angrily in his head.  Naraku’s eyes gleamed as he watched the struggle, red eyes flashing when the boy finally managed to catch the white dog around the neck, partially strangling him as the shelter worker tightened the noose.  Inuyasha gagged, feeling the cable, tight and thin, around his throat throwing him down to the ground. The white-coated man barked an order, heading down the hall to the door. Inuyasha could clearly smell what lay behind that door.  Death. But there was nothing but slippery polished cement on the ground and his claws clattered uselessly as his entire body was dragged by the neck toward the door. Dogs on either side barked frantically and his agitation increased as the chorus of howls and barks filled his ears.  The closer he got, the more frantic he became, throwing his body to and fro, clamping his jaws down painfully on the metal stick that held him captive. 

It was cold in the room.  So much so that the coldness seeped through his protective fur and seized his heart with an icy panic.  He threw himself toward the boy holding the stick, desperate to free himself. 

“I won’t be able to hold him still for the shot!” The boy said, struggling to keep the frantic dog at bay.

The red eyed euthanasia technician selected a long needled syringe from the cabinets, filling it with the blue liquid from the supply.  It didn’t seem like there was enough for a dog this size but the young man gulped back any concern, feeling extremely uncomfortable with this pale, cruel faced man.  Placing the now empty bottle on the steel examination table, Naraku turned to face the handler and the dog, casually squirting some of the liquid through the hollow needle before attaching the syringe to a pole.

“Just hold it steady,” he told the boy, before turning his head to lock eyes with Inuyasha, a thin, twisted smile spreading across his face.

“I’ve waited a long time for this.”

… 

Kagome burst through the entrance doors of the shelter, ignoring staff that came up to her, informing her that they were closed.

“ _ GET OUT OF MY WAY!” _

She screamed, her voice hoarse and cracking.  She knew she was tiring. Her legs wobbled, pain finally registered from the cuts and abrasions on the soles of her feet.  The shelter staff threw themselves into the walls to get out of her way as she recklessly exercised her powers in an effort to gain admittance to the lonely back room of the kennel.  The dogs were in an uproar, frantic, hoarse howls rose up like a physical wall that she pummeled her way through. The whine he made as she slammed through the door echoed in her heart as her eyes took in the vision of a beautiful, silver dog hoisted high on his hind legs at the end of a pole.  A syringe was thrust into his chest, a blue liquid disappearing into the powerful body and a wild eyed, white coated man at the other end, a smile severely drawn across his face like it would crack open. 

“You are too late, girl!” the red eyed, wild haired demon exclaimed, “I’ve won!  Inuyasha is no more!”

‘ _ Demon, begone!’ _  her mind screamed the command even as her throat was choked with sobs.  And it was her sorrow that saved her, for there were no words to describe how much she hated this being at this moment, and there was no doubt the  _ kotodama _ would backfire against her in this instance.

There was a clatter as the boy holding the catch pole suddenly lost all strength and the heavy, silver body crumbled to the ground with a dull thud.  Kagome’s stomach nearly dropped out of her body and she rushed to cradle the large white dog in her arms. The poison was acting slowly, fighting against his youki and his insurmountable will to live.  But it was succeeding nonetheless and Inuyasha’s agonized coughing broke her heart, the bitter, chemical smell of the barbiturate on his breath making her queasy. His golden eyes were dilated as they sought her out and she sobbed his name over and over.  

“I’ve won…!” a voice spoke from beside her.  She whirled around angrily to face the demon, a red haze filling her vision.  Naraku was hardly frightening, his body broken and barely holding itself together after their battle the day before.  His eyes were wild, crazed, staring off into space until he seemed to realize she was staring at him. And then it was as if something inside him broke, a harsh, painfully wide smile cracking his face while the vigor in his eyes seemed to drain.

“I’ve won!” he whispered again, to himself this time and he found it hard to meet her gaze.  Blinking through her tears, she tried to call up her power, to strike out at the demon that destroyed everything he touched.  She hated him, was disgusted by him. Repulsed and reviled by him. Her eyes took in the pathetic creature that wrought havoc over her life and wished desperately to be free of such a demon.  And yet, a strange a tendril of softness crept into her heart, battling for primacy against her bitterness, as she took in the trembling shoulders and his deranged, contorted face. A tender sympathy for the pitiable demon, the demon that could never be happy.

“Are you satisfied?” a small voice that shocked her spilled out from her throat, “Can you be happy now?”

Somehow, that tiny utterance gave the demon pause and he stared at her uncomprehendingly.  The silence that flew into the space between them was deafening and her heart sounded loud in her ears.  She wasn’t sure what inner voice or instinct was driving her forward but suddenly she was inching herself forward on her knees, bravely approaching the nemesis that had caused her friends so much pain.  He shrank back away from her, his hands immediately rising into a defensive position, the empty syringe shaking in one tightly gripped fist. But her arms were open, held away from her body and palms raised in a gesture of peace. The image and the question confused Naraku.  He’d been prepared for all manners of reactions save for this one. 

“Are you happy?”

Did she voice the question?  Was he hearing it in his mind?  Suddenly there was nothing right in the world and everything was thrown into confusion.  He shook his head to clear it, his scraggly dark hair falling into his face.

Kagome kept creeping closer, both beautiful and terrible at the same time, with reddened eyes and a face twisted into something between pity and anger.  As she drew closer, he shrank away, a pathetic whimper escaping his throat. Would she kill him now? Purify what little  _ youki _ he had left?  Or would she choose the  _ kotodama _ and finally obliterate his many souls from existence?  In her eyes, he probably deserved it. So it was to his infinite surprise when she sank to the ground before him, arms open and inviting.  

A red drawstring pouch peaked out from her collar and for a moment, he was distracted, feeling the familiar hunger inside bubble up briefly.  His hand reached out for the packet, feeling a thrill when it closed around the round bauble hidden inside. But then a warm shock flew through his body as a pair of slender hands came up around his, pushing aside his flurry of excitement at touching the jewel, replaced by a comforting balm that poured out from the girl.  

“No,” she whispered to him, “That won’t make you happy.”

Her grey eyes were like the ocean and he felt himself falling into them.  There was a sincerity and earnestness in her face that drew him in and his body suddenly seemed to lose all its remaining strength.  Bravely, the girl lifted a hand and brought it to his face, a palm contouring to the shape of his cheek and a warmth he’d never felt before seeping in from where his skin touched hers.  He hadn’t realized how much he’d been holding back until the relief crashed through him to feel her arms come around him, pressing into him and utterly destroying him. And then he heard her whisper against his cheek.

“It’s something you find inside yourself.,” her voice was soft and sweet and he felt it all the way down to his bones, “It’s something that’s been yours all along.”

She inhaled and exhaled and he found himself breathing with her.  And when that breath came out of him in a sigh, he shuddered, feeling like something was leaving him, a toxin that had been festering inside finally leaking away.  And instead of feeling emptiness from losing the thing that had been driving him forward for so long, there was a strange sensation of peace and contentment that washed over and he couldn’t help himself from taking another long, deep, meditative breath.

_ “Rest,”  _ he heard her say,  _ “Rest now, and be at peace _ .” 

Dying was like a sigh, and he slipped into it with the blissful sense of falling into the softness of sleep.  

She was so warm.

No sooner did she feel the last of Naraku’s soul scatter into the ether, Kagome immediately turned her attention back to the shallowly breathing mound of soft, white fur behind Naraku’s lifeless, disintegrating body.

“Inuyasha!” Her voice choked and cracked as she whispered his name.  At first, she couldn’t make herself move, and then it was like the opening of a flood gate and she threw herself onto the limp, wheezing body.  

“Fight it!  Please! Don’t give up!” She cried, moving to his face and cradling the mighty, white head.  She didn’t know what to do, no amount of medical or spiritual knowledge to reverse the devastating effects of the deadly barbiturate as it slowly suffocated him.  Her tears sprang out renewed from her eyes and she desperately sought out the spirit within to bolster with her own energies. He was slipping fast and she could feel it.  The limpness in his large, heavy body terrified her. It sent her into a panic and her heart beat painfully against her chest. It took several critical moments for the whisper to break through her frenzied haze.  It pressed back against her, unwilling to let her energies into his dying body. Kagome gulped in surprise to realize that she was in the midst of doing battle with the dark shroud that wrapped around his fading spirit.

The curse within him was wispy, almost fragile, and yet as tenacious as its bearer, clinging to Inuyasha’s fading youki as a parasite that leached the strength from him.  It was never at rest, contorting upon itself, conflicted and torturtured, yet it rebuked any attempt, not matter how gentle, Kagome made to make contact. There was an undeniable similarity in this sad, pitiable spirit to Naraku’s unstable aura.  A void, deep and resounding, clawed inside the curse’s consciousness and ate away at it, causing it to cling even more stubbornly to the demon it haunted. It had the same, desperate desire to fill the emptiness inside itself and cried out in anguish to sense its host fading out of its control.  In a growing frenzy, it easily evaded her attempt to reach out and grab hold of it, while Kagome’s panic fluttered painfully in her chest as she realized the time to save Inuyasha was slipping through her fingers. Kagome returned to herself briefly, realizing with utter certainty now, just how crucial Hitomiko’s lessons in meditation were for her control over the spirits and energies around herself.  The part of her that screamed in desperation and anguish over the potential loss of Inuyasha, that part needed to be silenced and quickly. It was a monumental effort to stuff away her panic and school her mind to calmness. Her first inhale was shaky, and a sob threatened to escape her throat before she could find her center. Another breath helped bring her mind to focus. One last breath for good measure and Kagome felt ready to finally peer into the inky, black shroud that was Inuyasha’s curse, to wrestle it to submission and banish it from his body.  Her mind’s eye set its sights on the curse and she paused, the unsettling sensation of watching her own reflection in the aura of another washing her thoughts with surprise at first, and then everything came down to razor sharp clarity.

The words fell from her lips without her consciously realizing it.  But the voice that emerged from her throat was strong and confident.

“ _ Oh spirit that once was mine, I command thee,  _ **_MANIFEST_ ** _!” _

* * *

 

A/N: So…  there’s this thing called a heart stick.  It’s getting banned more and more nowadays but it used to be an extremely common method of euthanizing animals.  Because it is supposed to be injected directly into the heart, it can take multiple stabs to get it in the right place and it is a often a barbiturate that swiftly asphyxiates the animal.  Yeah, i wanted to ground this chapter in something real but there is definitely no better guaranteed way to ruin a day than to research animal euthanasia. 

This chapter was really hard to write, I’m sort of conflicted about posting it right before the holiday season.  At the same time, it feels almost appropriate to say this as we enter the holidays: if you have the time or capacity, please show your local shelters some love.  Both the no-kill shelters  **AND the kill shelters** .  I’ve recently watched a video breaking down the differences and now I see them so differently.  Kill shelters are typically government run and are  **required** **to accept any and every animal that is brought to them** .  That’s why they have to euthanize, there’s just no other way, there are too many animals.  The people who work there are probably some of the bravest and most compassionate people ever.  I find it hard enough to walk through a shelter and listen to the chaos of barking and overgrown claws tapping on the concrete.  To have to hold animal after animal while it breathes its last… I just can’t imagine it. So yeah… Adopt, don’t shop, people.

Anyways, don’t worry folks, it can only get better from here.  Also, since this story is starting to coming to a close, I’d be very grateful to hear about any plot holes/loose threads that you feel I haven’t yet tied up.  This fic has been the biggest/most intense writing project I’ve ever attempted and holding onto all the little details has been… tricky… 

Yeah… so, happy holidays folks!  I’m going to get a drink now...


	23. The place that created me

**MAJOR DISCLAIMER:**  Though I based my magic system on some rudimentary research I’ve done on  _ Shintoism _ , specifically  _ Koshinto _ , this story’s magic is purely fictional and not intended to represent real  _ Shinto _ beliefs and practices. I’m taking  **_a lot_ ** of creative license here regarding ancient miko training traditions. Additionally, much of my research was in ancient Shinto practices and does not reflect modern traditions. If you are a practitioner or have a better understanding of the subject than I do and have any thoughts or concerns about the way I've portrayed my version, please let me know. That being said, I hope you enjoy my twist on it!

* * *

 

#  **Forever Home - The Place You Call Home**

~Kitty

_ “On every side was the silence, pressing upon them with a tangible presence.  It affected their minds as the many atmospheres of deep water affect the body of the diver.  It crushed them with the weight of unending vastness and unalterable decree. It crushed them into the remotest recesses of their own minds, pressing out of them, like juices from the grape, all the false ardours and exaltations and undue self-values of the human soul, until they perceived themselves finite and small, specks and motes, moving with weak cunning and little wisdom amidst the play and inter-play of the great blind elements and forces.” _ _   
_ _ ― Jack London, White Fang _

###  **Chapter 23: The place that created me**

* * *

_ It hadn’t been a conscious ache when it first sprouted inside her chest, faintly, just a little pressure beneath her left ribs.  When the master shaman pulled her aside, separating her from her family and her friends, casting away her material possessions, she had been too young to fully comprehend the loss.  She had been frightened by the old gaunt figure that loomed over her with a glint in his glassy eyes. But when no one in the room raised alarm or protest, she went quietly, trusting in the judgement of her parents and her elders.  He was important in the community and even the village elder deferred to the old graying master. And the master stood firm in his conviction that this child was special, powerful, and destined for greatness. This girl would be given to Kami.  There was no room for argument or question to the decision.  _

_ She thoroughly missed her home shortly after but there was no one to lean on for comfort.  He took her and sequestered her away from the secular life in the village below, and instilled a life of rules and harsh consequences on the tender, malleable mind.  The master was a cold man, dedicated to the gods and could not be bothered to tend to the trivial needs of a young child. Despite her immense potential, she still possessed a child’s mind and did not take easily to the lessons and meditations required of her.   _

_ “Sit still, girl!” The master’s voice was sharp and rough.  He was not unkind, but did not know how to give the girl-child the tenderness she needed to thrive.  “Sit still,” he would command, over and over again, through hours of meditation as he attempted to instruct her in the ways of the spirits. _

_ The vibrant, spirited little girl could not be made to sit still.  The energetic child grew into an energetic, rebellious young woman.  And though her master eventually became successful in schooling her to user her powers, there was little he could do to curb her spirit.  She often ventured to the edge of the forest to spy on the families that laughed and shouted together in the fields, trying to remember which one was hers.  And when her loneliness was at its greatest, she would whisper to the spirits, confide her fears and her pains and she would reap the punishments her master met out for conversing with the evil and the impure.  How odd, was it, that the pure young maiden should rely on the darkness to help her live. _

_ Other girls soon joined them, sent to be taught under the great master.  Girls who’d chosen this path for themselves, or who’s circumstance made this way of life more favorable than others.  When these young women came into her life, she had been ecstatic, eager to mix and mingle and grow bonds with others of her own age. _

_ That was how her years apart from the rest of society truly did her harm.  With no one but an old, wrinkled, grumpy man for company, she had learned many skills save for one.  How to bond with others as equals and comrades. When the other girls giggled and gossiped, the blossoming young woman felt her otherness keenly and the ache inside her chest was heavy and cold. _

_ Finally, the day came when she woke to find her sheets sodden and sticky.  With a cry of fright, she threw aside the soft bedding to find her lower half strewn with dark red blood.  Without understanding, as there had been no women in her life to explain the changes her body will one day make, she screamed for a healer, frantic, convinced she would die. _

_ When the elderly shaman entered her room, trailing the giggles of the other trainees that scoffed at her ignorance, there was a shine in the man’s eye that crackled and glowed and gave him a demonic appearance. _

_ “Finally,” he said to her, “Finally, the years of training have paid off.  You will become the bride of Kami tonight!” _

_ It was a night of transformation.  From trainee to miko, the shrine maiden was now a priestess.  From then on, something was broken inside of Kikyou. She was an empty, cracked vessel that could no longer hold water.  _

… 

Three lonely figures slowly trudged back into town.  Miroku’s mind was bewildered from the conversation he just had.  While he had been aware of Kagome’s deal with the great daiyoukai, personally speaking to the demon himself was tremendous enough to leave the young man’s mind in an awestruck daze.  The young man had kept his dealings with demons to lower level pawns, coercing and bargaining with them to get his way. No such ploys could be safely made with this ageless being and Miroku’s skin tingled as he continuously asked himself if he had indeed just conversed with the legendary creature.  

Then suddenly, a white hot jolt of pain in his cursed hand sent him tumbling, accompanied by a scream from behind him that shook the birds from their roosts in the dying light of dusk.  Sango’s mind started to give way to panic, seeing Miroku crumple to the ground while her brother beside her screamed as though he were in the throes of death. Kirara, startled from her well deserved nap on Sango’s shoulder, involuntarily dug her claws into the young woman’s flesh, causing a thin trickle of blood to creep down her chest.  

Gasping, the young man turned to her, violet eyes hazy as he clutched his gloved hand.  In a daze, he ripped off the protective charms and beads, staring down the void that was slowly shrinking in his palm.  The pain was searingly hot as his flesh pulled itself together and he looked up, blinking into Sango’s worried face.

“Naraku… Naraku is dead…”

And then blackness consumed his mind, the echo of Kohaku’s screams blearily registering as he slipped into unconsciousness.

_ …  _

“ _ Oh spirit that once was mine, I command thee,  _ **_MANIFEST_ ** _!” _

If there were such a thing as a flash of darkness, that is what swept over Kagome as she uttered her command. The spirit’s initial reaction was to lash out at her for so much as daring to command it, before reluctantly taking shape before her eyes.  All the noise and the scenery around her seemed to fade away, even the weight of Inuyasha’s great, wheezing head, and then all that existed was herself and the thin wisp of a spirit that slowly materialized into a face she saw every time she looked in the mirror.  The resemblance was uncanny.

Kikyou glared at her with harsh, piercing eyes, her pale, translucent face sharp and tight.

“ _ Inuyasha is mine! _ ” she declared before Kagome could say anything.  The spirit clutched at her chest, pale fingers locked tightly together, crumpling the white traditional robes she wore.  Incredulity weakened her focus and without thinking, Kagome spoke the words as they entered her mind.

“Inuyasha belongs to himself,” she protested softly, “He is not a thing to be claimed by either you or me.”

“ _ He belongs to me!” _ Kikyou cried dramatically, a wave of her energies pulsing outward, knocking the living girl to the side.  Kagome raised her hands in an attempt at self defence, struggling to stay upright against the the remains of her previous life.  

“We will both lose him forever if you hold onto him like this!” she pleaded desperately.  Both her astonishment to have finally cracked the secret of Inuyasha’s curse and her uncertainty over how to convince this fragment of a spirit to let him go made her thoughts freeze, unable to decide a course of action.  She wasn’t certain if she could calm herself enough to will the curse to disappear, and she teetered on the verge of speaking those dangerous words. And every precious second that ticked by cost her dearly as the half demon’s life slipped away.  

“ _ No! _ ” The spirit sobbed to itself, doubling over as if in physical pain, “ _ No!  He must pay for his betrayal!  He is mine!” _

‘ _ Stay calm _ ,’ Kagome coached herself mentally,  _ ‘Breathe in, breathe out. _ ’

“He’s been paying for centuries,” Kagome tried to reason, “He’s paid enough.”

_ “He  _ **_betrayed_ ** _ me!” _

The little piece that remained of Kikyou was working itself into a frenzy.  Her slender, tense fingers raked through her straight black hair. The female figure was clothed in loose red and white garb and she seemed to shrink into it, be swallowed by it.  The agony was abundantly apparent to the grey eyed woman and she reached forward unthinkingly, a soft hand bracing the spirit fragment’s shoulder.

“ _ NO!” _ Kikyou screamed, unwilling to be soothed,  _ “ _ **_NO!  NO! NO!  NO!_ ** ”

With an angry jerk, Kikyou lashed out, striking Kagome across the chest so that her battle wound flared up and screamed in protest.  The modern girl grunted, biting back the pain and struggled to keep her mind from panic as she tried desperately to calm the raging soul.

“What happened, Kikyou?” Kagome whispered, “How did you become this way?”

The ancient priestess didn’t seem to hear her and continue striking out blindly.  There wasn’t any time left and she  _ had _ to figure out a way to get through to the crazed spirit.  Kagome stepped forward, lacking any real plan but relying on her gut as it had saved her so many times before.  She grabbed hold of Kikyou’s shoulders, forcefully bringing the hazy manifestation of Kikyou’s spirit into her arms and held her there, chest to chest, and was startled to find how their hearts beat as one.  Her shoulder was aching but she ignored it, instead pressing Kikyou firmly against her body and whispered to her, committing herself to the intent as powerfully as she could.

_ “Kikyou, it’s time to forgive him.  It’s time to let him go.” _

The spirit’s shoulders shook violently as Kikyou let out a deep, shuddering sigh.  A tremor on the periphery of Kagome’s consciousness, like the flutter of a long forgotten memory, pressed against her mind and she opened herself up to let it in.   _ Joy, loss, pain, anger.  _ It was a startling mix of emotions that flooded her mind and she flinched sharply, jerking herself back.  Most of all, however,  _ fear _ . Refocusing her gray eyes on the soul fragment before her, Kagome was startled to witness a transformation sweep over the apparition, her image wavering until she felt she could finally see the true form of the curse for the first time.  It was not Kikyou’s spirit that cursed Inuyasha. The curse hovered over Kikyou, entangling her, corrupting her. It was in fact, her previous incarnate that bore the curse.

The blackness coursed through Kikyou’s veins, a toxin that stained her skin. It’s frightening, skeletal branches were like a gnarled, dying tree that rooted deeply and firmly within her.  It pulsed and spread along her skin, catching her breath and seeming to strangle her. They locked eyes as the realization sank into Kagome’s mind and suddenly she gasped as Kikyou’s thin, frail arms locked tight around her chest like a constrictor.

_ “Will you take his place?” _ The spirit asked,  _ “Will you stay with me?  Never leave me alone?” _

What a bizarre thing for a soul to ask of itself.  Kagome teetered on the edge of laughter as she processed the irony of the request.  And then her mind quieted and her heart spoke to her.  _ She is hurting.  She is frightened.  She is desperate. _  And as her mind calmed and returned to focusing on the spirit that was holding onto her, she came aware of a deep, underlying emotion that pulsed at the center of the curse, fed the darkness that polluted the fallen priestess.  A cavernous, aching loneliness ate away at Kikyou’s spirit and the sharpness of that ache made her gasp as she shared the feeling. Her heart began to pound in her chest as she realized what she must do to release Inuyasha from this ghost that haunted him and her lips trembled even as she said the words.

“ _ I command thee, Kikyou,”  _ She whispered, holding the fragile, slender, translucent fragment of a soul close, “ _ Let him go, and return to me.  You will never be alone again.” _

… 

_ The lingering scent of incense hung thick and heavy in the air above her.  She lay on the stiff, thin futon, still as death, and slowly felt her awareness drifting back to her.  Her body was raw and open, and the inner, empty ache that had consumed so much of her mind was now a full bodied ache, sharp and biting, that centered at a secret place at her core.  The silence in the room was piercing and her soft, shallow gasps seemed loud in her ears.  _

_ A flash of a masked face flitted across her mind’s eye as memory slowly resurfaced.  Her arms and legs felt limp, the remnants of the drug that had stolen her strength slowly draining from her and her thoughts gradually pieced themselves back together. _

_ His hands had been coarse and rough.  Even now in this hazy state, she could recall the abrasive sensation that ran along her arms, pulled hers robes aside and sent ripples of nausea and disgust throughout her body.  It had been a somber affair, observed by the village elders and attending shamans. They had filled her ears with monotonous chants and the clatter of holy beads while they prayed and it had almost been enough to take her mind away from the nightmare she was living.  Almost. The moment he pierced her, a scream started in her mind and every invading thrust inched her closer to an oblivion like death.  _

_ ‘Away,’ she begged in her thoughts, ‘take me away.’ _

_ And her mind acquiesced, blanketing her with a numbness that started in her core and spread down her body.  And when the ritual was finished, the onlookers filed out silently, leaving her cold and naked in the empty, dank room. The quiet that settled around her was suffocating. Her face was smooth and placid as she mentally relived the ordeal, passively recalling every little detail as though she were not herself, and observed the proceedings along with the other witnesses.  The realization was a gradual one, beginning as a collapsing, shrinking sensation in her chest, spreading outward until she was sure her body had come apart and folded in on itself. Sinking. As a stone plunges beyond sight into the cold, compressing darkness of the ocean. She sent her reeling, screaming self down, down, down. Smothered it, strangled it. There was no living with it.   _

_ As the hot orange rays of the sun began to stream into the lonely room, her metamorphosis was complete.  With dry eyes and an expressionless face, she rose carefully, clothing herself with the new robes beside the futon and opened the door to expectant faces.  She stared straight ahead and moved as though in a trance until she came to the archway at the edge of the shrine grounds. _

_ Her master stood proudly, straighter than she’d ever seen him before.  Indentations marked his face where the wooden mask had rested and his glassy eyes glittered hard and cold. _

_ “Congratulations, Kikyou,” he said to her, voice old and creaky, “You are now a bride of god.” _

_ …  _

It seemed the entire earth shuddered just as he landed on the ground beside the humble, aging building.  The howls and yips of the dogs inside grated in his ears and despite the mongrel status to which he held the creatures, there was still a modest tendril of sympathy for his lesser kin.  The mixing scents of animal waste and cleaning bleach bombarded his nose and nearly overwhelmed him. And chiefly above it all, the buzzing, crackling energy that pulsed explosively from within rang alarm bells in his very core.  This immense purifying energy managed to make even his heart seize briefly in wary caution.

The shelter workers were all in various levels of panic, confusion driving them to an odd assortment of reactions to his abrupt presence.  Several screamed, a handful located firearms, one or two of the overwhelmed humans appeared to have reached a vegetable state and stared, bug eyed, at the intricately robed, ethereal being that walked among them.  His golden eyes narrowed as his own demonic energies clashed with the human miko’s, but he pressed on, stoic face belying very little of the irritation it was to feel the surface of his skin singeing in reaction to the purifying  _ ki _ .  The flailing imp that trailed his footsteps squawked irritably as it struggled to keep up, repelled far more strongly by the opposing force.  

Sesshoumaru had one primary objective in this venture and his focus would not be swayed.  With a assertive bang, he swung open the door to the kennel room, his presence quieting the mongrels in their pens, and turned to where he could scent his brother.  The sickly, toxic mingling of the poison on his brother’s breath sent pinching, coiling tentacles of repulsion around his stomach and the scene to which he entered was beyond even his own comprehension.

The girl was gasping sharply, wheezing for breath.  Her hair stood out on end like she’d been electrocuted and her  _ ki _ flared erratically and powerfully, burning his skin and his hair.  The aura that floated around her was so strong and concentrated, it seemed to condense right out of the air, hovering as thin wisps of fog that glowed and pulsed with each laborious gasp she took.  The heaving figure clutched at her chest and swayed, dangerously close to striking her head against the wall and crumpled in her lap was a naked boy, silver hair trembling as he, too, struggled for breath. Sesshoumaru’s eyes flicked to the side, noting the horrendous, decomposing body of the notorious demon criminal. There was little that remained of Naraku that was familiar and identifiable, save for his head that lay on its side, an incomprehensible smile softly alighting the demon’s features. The rest of him had quickly fallen apart, revealing the random collection of bodies that he was. The blood that pooled around him was black and viscous, reminiscent of tar as it oozed from his remains.  

A human boy huddled near the door, keening and sobbing as though it had been his dog that was dying. Golden eyes focused on the shuddering figure and he flinched to notice the alien creature staring at him so directly.

“Out!” Sesshoumaru barked, his voice low and commanding.  The young shelter worker was obeying before his mind even fully processed the order, scrambling to his feet and slamming his way out the door with a loud bang.  

In the boy’s wake, a small force of uniformed demons materialized at the door, ready for action and Sesshoumaru had only to nod slightly for them to jump into action.  Naraku’s body was dealt with easily enough, the clean up crew was used to such work. The girl however, the girl cocooned in a nest of her own  _ ki _ was an entirely different matter.  None of the demons could approach her and it was a wonder that she hadn’t purified the  _ youki _ straight out of his younger brother.  The air sparked and crackled around her as the demons tentatively tested the boundaries of the girl’s powers.  Finally, when the burning scent of scorched flesh and nails was too much for the demon lord, Sesshoumaru growled an order to bring the human woman they had picked up on the edge of town.

When Sango was lead to the back room, her harried, frazzled face contorted with a series of emotions, from astonishment to confusion to fear.  It was all too much to be taking in, her brother’s crashing return to sanity, Inuyasha’s limp, lifeless body, Kagome…  _ What the hell was happening to Kagome?! _  The breath-taking man with silver hair glared at her and she gulped.

“Bring the miko,” he said simply, before turning and leaving without another word of explanation.  In utter confusion, Sango stood there gaping at Kagome for several seconds before a gentle nudge from behind pressed her forward.  

“We can’t touch her,” a helpful voice explained, “You have to bring her to the copter.”

Despite her recent battles facing off decidedly nonhuman creatures, it was still a surreal experience to hear words coming from an otherworldly face and Sango took another second to bring her whirling thoughts into order.  _ ‘This is no time to freeze!’ _ She mentally coached herself.  Bravely stepping forward, the sturdy young woman reached past the crackling aura surrounding her friend and gently grabbed hold of a shoulder.

“Kagome,” she said tentatively, “Kagome, it’s time to go.”

As if her touch or her words had been a trigger, the slender entranced figure gasped, then choked, then dropped to the ground in an all out seizure and Sango, panicking, scrambled to cradle Kagome’s head while her body shook and thrashed.  The eerie glowing fog that floated around them dissipated and the demon workers heaved a sigh of relief around them.

“She’s not radiating  _ ki _ anymore,” a demon behind her declared, rushing in to help stabilize the trembling girl.  More helping hands and finally, they managed to remove both boy and girl from the room of death.  In the span of just a few more breaths, the building was vacated, Sesshoumaru and his team vanishing without a trace.  Even Kagome’s bloody footprints had been wiped clean and the records of the dog in kennel eight had been erased. 

The wind was a comforting white noise in his ears as he flew through the night sky.  Despite his emotionless face, the heart beating within was wracked with concern and frustration. ‘ _ What a mess of an evening,’ _ the demon lord thought to himself.  It had already placed him in a sour mood when an unknown caller dared to ring his personal phone, and the news of his brother’s activities had soured it further.  Emotional turmoil was not a sensation the god-like creature was used to and he stubbornly refused to question the odd mixture of upheaval he felt, resolutely determined to ignore his peculiar actions this evening.  He was only acting on duty, to protect the demon half of the world from discovery. That was all.

Yet despite all this rational justification, there was a tight knotting in his gut that he simply could not explain and it frustrated him further when he could not push it aside.  Consumed by his anger at his own restlessness, Sesshoumaru had to admit more than a little surprise when his feet touched down in a homey yard beside a warm, delicious smelling house.  The quiet, peaceful atmosphere of the neighborhood he found himself in aided the disquiet in his mind and he schooled his face and marched forward to the door, deciding the incompetent miko’s mother ought to know the chaos her daughter had embroiled herself in.

The front door burst open and a small, scrawny figure dashed out toward him.  Two taller shadows appeared in the doorway just as the girl child rammed herself fearlessly into the soft robes of his lordly self, clearly surprised by the lack of response the demon lord gave to this clear breach in decorum.  Absently placing a dangerous, clawed hand on the young girl’s head, Sesshoumaru stepped towards to humans, quickly informing them of what had happened that night.

_ …  _

_ The pain was searingly hot and sharp as she crumpled to her knees, gasping as her mind struggled to comprehend.  The brilliant red of her hakama billowed around her like a pool of blood. The presence she felt was unfamiliar and foreign and her eyes darted around her frantically.  A flash of red, topped with white. It was him. Inuyasha. _

_ “Hah!  You really thought I’d give it all up for you, bitch?”  His voice taunted her, grating against her ears and her frozen mind groaned as it tried to return its gears to motion.  The sparkling pink pearl in his hands seemed to wink at her, taunting her for her foolish hopes and dreams. _

Kagome whimpered, clutching her head as the jagged line of pain throbbed across her chest.  Inside, her mind was reeling, confused, as her heart tumbled through acrobatics between anger and hurt. She had no consciousness over what was happening to her body.  Vaguely, she was aware they were moving, some sort of vehicle that grumbled loudly in her ears. But this was all very distant to her and all her thoughts centered around her bewilderment at Inuyasha’s attack on her body.

_ ‘How could he?  How  _ **_dare_ ** _ he?  Inuyasha has  _ **_betrayed_ ** _ me!’ _

The swirling in her gut felt as though her stomach was tying itself in knots and a shooting stab of pain clenched down in her abdomen.  She loved him and he betrayed her. She gave him all of herself and still he tries to kill her. She defended him to the villagers, guarded him against those that tried to drive him out, sheltered him when he was alone.  And for all her kindness, the only thing he ever valued was the glittered jewel that hung around her neck. 

_ A memory?  A conjuring of her own imagination?  She reeled inside as a flash of hungry golden eyes rose up within her mind.  Sharp, predatory, wanton. The eyes he had when he’d discovered she had possession of the jewel. _

Anger now, glowing hot and fiery inside her chest.  All her life she’d spent alone, unwanted, used. No more.  She would have Inuyasha and he would repent ever abandoning her for the sake of power.  Kagome reached out now, sending her energies in small, searching tendrils that sought him out.  He was nearby, she could sense it. The force of her rage spurred her on even as her own life force bled out from the gash he’d rent upon her body.  ‘ _ Wait!  Hold up!  Something isn’t right!’ _  There was a meek, tentative thought in her mind that puzzled over these memories that crashed through her thoughts, how she alternatively remembered robes of white and red, then suddenly recalled a lifetime spent in cars and trains and rooms with heating and AC.  But then anger overwhelmed her and she roughly cast it aside, all her focus determined to bind Inuyasha to her forever.

The feeling of wrongness rang out like a great bronze bell when she made contact with the fluttery, tired aura that was Inuyasha.  Warm, inviting, enveloping. Kagome fell into a state of confusion when it reached out and seemed to embrace her. A relief poured into her from his presence and the sensation of peace and safety in that contact jolted her back to her senses.  

“These are not my memories,” she whispered to herself, “That demon was not Inuyasha.”

Something within her clicked all of a sudden.

_ ‘That was not Inuyasha.’ _

Kikyou’s memory from the day Inuyasha betrayed her flashed again in her mind and this time, Kagome carefully studied the image of the white haired, doggy eared boy.  

_ ‘That was not Inuyasha.’ _

Something else attacked Kikyou that day.  Something else cursed Inuyasha. A rush of memory swelled within her, and Kagome was helpless as she rode the wave.  A severely burned and injured man. A wanted man, who’s serpentine eyes followed her as she tended his wounds. The first time Inuyasha smiled at her, an arrogant, brazen smile that revived something deep, deep down inside her.  The hot, hot pain that scorched her body and mind and then all she could think was to cling to the one dream she’d ever wanted, at the cost of everything she ever had. It took Kagome’s every shred of willpower to keep the rampaging, tumultuous memories from overwhelming her again and her brain was beginning to complain, exhausted as she was from this marathon of ordeals.  With the last of her strength, Kagome rose up to find him again. Her rock, her shelter. His aura responded to her touch immediately, allowing her free reign and trusting her with the remaining  _ youki _ he had left.  With a final thrust of her intent, she begged him to carry on his fight for life.

_ ‘Hold on, Inuyasha,’ _ she whispered in her mind, blackness starting to close in,  _ ‘Hold on.’ _

… 

A soft, electronic beeping registered in her ears and slowly drew her back to the land of the living.  Kagome groaned and sighed and blearily cracked open her eyes, staring up at a white, sterile ceiling bathed in a warm, yellow light.  It took several seconds for her eyes to focus and she slowly stretched her awareness to take stock of the rest of her stiff body. She felt the IV drip in her arm and listened to the EKG beside her tick off her heartbeat.

“ _ Another _ hospital bed?” She muttered to herself, throat parched and cracking.

“Yes, another hospital bed,” a voice beside her said crisply, startling her fully awake, “Just what have you been  _ doing _ , Kagome?!”

The girl in question turned and gingerly tried to sit up.  The woman beside her quickly leaned in to assist, warm, maternal hands lingering on her daughter’s cheeks.

“Mom…,” Kagome said softly, then more raggedly, “Mama!”

Tubes and instruments shoved aside and she wrapped her arms tightly around the woman, tears springing to her eyes at the relief it was to be held by those warm, comforting arms.  

“Ah! You’re awake, child,” Kaede’s old, grainy voice preceded her as she entered the room following by an excited squeak.

“KAGOME-E-E-E!”

A teary eyed Shippou launched his little body onto the bed, burrowing his wide, chubby face into the blankets covering her stomach.  Kagome laughed lightly, pulling back from her mother and embracing the little fox kit. Subtly, she shifted the little body so that he sat comfortably beside her on the mattress, the muscles in her thighs complaining loudly from her sprint across town to reach the shelter.  Now as the gears in her mind started turning again, the recent traumatic events came crashing back to the forefront of her memory.

“Where’s Inuyasha?!” She asked urgently, whirling around to look at the women beside her.  Panic crystallized her in heart to see her mother flinch while Kaede hastily came to the bed, placing a calming hand on the young woman’s leg.

“Inuyasha lives, child,” she said soothingly, “Fear not.”

Kagome was already climbing off the bed, resisting her mother who was trying to keep her there. Even the stab of pain from the soles of her bloody feet could not dissuade her from rushing to his side. “Where is he?  Can I see him?”

“In time,” Kaede murmured, a pensive frown growing above her eyes, “Child, before all else, what happened out there on Sango’s ranch?”

Kagome paused before her hands flew to her lips.  “Oh my god, Sango! Oh my god, Kohaku!”

“They’re doing fine,” Kagome’s mother assured her, “Are  _ you _ feeling alright?”

Something about her mother’s face caught Kagome’s attention.  Her mother’s eyes had a cautious, assessing spark as she appraised her daughter.  Mrs. Higurashi spoke slowly, concern and hesitation clearly evident in her voice.

“Ms. Kaede says your soul is changed,” the older woman said carefully, “And that Inuyasha’s curse has been transferred to you.”

* * *

 

A/N:  OMG, almost done!!!

So I totally had a much cleaner, simpler outline in mind…  then just gave up and let the story write itself so I hope things made sense.  I’m 99.99% sure the next chapter will be the ending. There’s a lot to tie up but I’ll do my best to get things out the door by the end of the year :D

Definitely let me know what you think!  Any mistakes or plot holes you spot are greatly appreciated!  Thanks so much for getting through this story with me and I hope you enjoyed!


	24. The place I keep inside my heart

**Forever Home - The Place You Call Home**

~Kitty

_ “But the world now seemed changed. He went about in it with greater confidence, with a feeling of prowess that had not been his in the days before the battle. He had looked upon life in a more ferocious aspect; he had fought; he had buried his teeth in the flesh of a foe; and he had survived. And because of all this, he carried himself more boldly, with a touch of defiance that was new in him. He was no longer afraid of minor things, and much of his timidity had vanished..." _

_ ― Jack London, White Fang _

###  **Chapter 24: The place I keep inside my heart**

* * *

“Can I at least see him?” Kagome asked, struggling to keep her aggravation from her voice, “I don’t even have to step inside.”

The harried nurse gave the young woman a patient look. “I’m afraid orders are orders,” she told Kagome, trying to be understanding, before turning and fleeing from the angrily flaring miko.  

Kagome’s energies were fuming alright, causing her unkempt hair to tremble as she struggled for control.  Locked out of the room where the walls were charmed to the point of blocking even her considerable abilities from sensing the sleeping patient inside.  Kagome clenched her fists tight, her nails digging aggressively into her palms. And then a brief wave of disheartenment loosened them. The hallway had emptied and she furtively approached the locked door, carefully leaning her forehead against the cold metal.  With every ounce of will she could muster, she prayed for his swift recovery, begged him to wake up soon. And into the silence around her, in a voice that was nothing but a wavering whimper, she whispered against the hard, smooth surface.

“I need you so much right now, Inuyasha.”

“Ahem,” a voice coughed, startling her as she whirled around, surprised she’d missed this little demonic presence.  The little green creature glared up at her with wide, bulbous eyes, annoyance carved into the leathery folds of his wrinkles.

“My Lord Sesshoumaru wishes to speak with you,” he squawked, “Come this way, human.”

Kagome gulped, a tendril of fear creeping up her heart.  The demon lord had made it abundantly clear that she was not to approach his holdings with the darkness of the curse still shrouding her.  The past few days, she found that her emotions could rile it up and cause it to lash out unexpectedly and after a few explosive encounters, Kagome found herself exiled from Sesshoumaru’s main building.  The hospital however had a human facing front and it was much easier for her to get through the main levels under the guise of visiting Sango and Kohaku, listening to her weigh out the costs and benefits of turning over her ranchlands to the Daitouken Corporation, before sneaking to the demonic back half which is how she ended up here.  But it was difficult to reel in the curse, one that seemed to prey on her deepest and darkest fears. 

Following the toddling creature, Kagome was eventually brought into a large, spacious office with rich carpeting and large, heavy furniture.  It had initially surprised her to find the demon lord’s office filled with the dark wood and silken upholstery, but she was grateful for it, as the old, organic material pulsed with energy and felt welcoming to her despite Sesshoumaru’s oppressing presence.  The floor to wall windows permitted a sweeping view of the city below, obstructed only by a tall figure glaring down at the hustle and bustle of the common folk. Then the silver haired man blinked, golden eyes flicking up to glare at her through her reflection in the glass.  If she weren’t so frazzled by recent events and lack of sleep she might have taunted him for the overly dramatic Hollywood gesture. As it was, she sniffed and folded her arms, prepared for another argument over her visitation rights to see Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru’s eyes narrowed as he sensed her oddly mixed energies writhe inside her.  It was a rare thing, for him to sense the energies beyond himself and was an indication of just how severe the young woman’s situation was. He really wanted her out of his properties. Resisting the urge to sigh, he finally turned to face the obstinate miko.

“I see the old priestess has been unsuccessful at containing the curse,” he said plainly, voice baritone deep and rumbling.  The directness of his golden stare was aching in its similarity to his brother’s and Kagome struggled to fight off another swell of yearning.  How can two strikingly different beings be so teasingly similar? She set her lips in a stubborn line and refused to answer.

The demon lord’s mouth twitched.  Aggravation? Humor? It was hard to read this demon.  The  _ youki _ inside this creature was astonishingly well controlled and somber, like the awe inspiring power of a forested mountain, booming with life and somehow eternal.  

“You understand the danger you bring to yourself and those around you by coming here,” he pressed.  Kagome frowned at him, her lips pinching together in a near pout. Of course she understood the hazards of her presence, learned quickly that emotional upheaval could potentially level a building, particularly one swarming with demons.  But at the same time, she also knew that being near  _ him _ would help stabilize her.  It was frightening, the extent to which she’d become dependent on the dog-eared, brazen boy with golden eyes.  But here she was, unable to reach him, and feeling as though she were teetering at the lip of a cauldron, coming more and more dangerously close to slipping into a bubbling, toxic potion that would tear her apart.

“I  _ need _ to see him,” she insisted, daring to challenge the ire of the powerful being as far as it takes.  However, rather than react with anger, Sesshoumaru almost appeared to groan.

“I need my brother alive,” he said, a grumble beginning to show evidence in his voice, “And I want my workers and my property intact.”

Kagome blinked.  “Alive?”

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes, glancing down at the intricately decorated pen sitting innocently on his desk before looking back out the window.

“You may see my brother when I can be assured your presence will  _ not _ annihilate everyone in the hospital,” he said, “It is a reasonable condition.”

Kagome frowned, disappointed.  

“Is he…,” her plaintive voice gently prodded at the heart Sesshoumaru often ignored, “How is he doing?  Has he woken up yet?”

The demon once again assessed her through her reflection in the glass.  The slender woman was thinner, with shadows under her eyes and matted hair that clearly needed attention.  Her clothes were wrinkled and mismatched and while he was not one to feel sympathy for others, he found himself reluctant to disappoint her.

“My father was a powerful demon, unmatched by any in his time,” he said, “My brother inherited that blood.  Inuyasha’s demise will not be by human hands.”

That was hardly comforting and Kagome’s lips trembled as she tried to eek out even a little encouragement in that bizarrely off topic response. Sesshoumaru frowned to see that his words only irritated the darkness in her and decided a change of direction was required. He turned to her again, selecting a folder from the heavy wooden desk and holding it out to her as though it were a peace offering.

“My people have located the thunder demon you inquired about,” he told her, “She has been taken into my protection.”

The young woman finally deflated, heaving a sigh and stepping forward to accept the folder.  A stab of guilt struck her heart when she flipped it open to reveal a brightly smiling young girl, no older than Shippou, grinning gap-toothed with sparkling ruby eyes.  Kagome bit the inside of her cheek before closing the folder and looking up at Sesshoumaru again. Now that some of the tension had broken, she assessed him with bold eyes, obviously working something out in her human brain and Sesshoumaru returned her gaze evenly.  Finally, she moved to speak again.

“Can I ask a question?”

The dog demon was almost inclined to roll his eyes.  For this audacious young woman to finally request permission nearly made his exasperation overflow.  He suppressed his sigh when answering her.

“Proceed.”

“Why have you been so helpful?” she asked bluntly, “The few times I’ve seen you and Inuyasha interact, it looked like you two don’t have a very good relationship.”

Sesshoumaru stared at Kagome for a breathe or two, wondering if the reaction of his  _ youki _ to her question betrayed his internal state at all.  Finally, he blinked and answered her cryptically.

“The passage of time is a powerful force.”

Kagome opened her mouth to press for a real answer but there was a sudden shift in Sesshoumaru’s face that warned her away.  She pinched her lips together and sighed.

“Right… That makes sense,” she said, keeping her tone neutral though her annoyance shone in her eyes, “Guess I’ll see myself out.”

His voice caught her as she exited, whirling her around to face him again.

“I would rather you not bring the jewel here as well,” he stated, “While its presence is suppressed, it is not invisible and the weak are vulnerable to its temptation.”

The girl reached up to place a hand over the pouch around her neck.  “What do you mean?” She asked, “No one’s given it a second glance.”

“It beats with a life of its own,” the demon said, eyes narrowing as he studied the concealed jewel, “and it calls to whomever it thinks will further its own ends.”

… 

The buzz of Kaede’s wards sparked and crackled as she tiredly let herself into the yard.  Shippou approached her cautiously, noting the angry scowl on her face.

“Did… you get to see Inuyasha today?” His child’s voice asked.  Drawing out her tender side, Kagome shook off her frown and tried to smile for the little kit.

“No,” she said with a sigh, “Not today.”

“Kagome,” an old voice emerged from the main house.  Kagome reached down to ruffle Shippou’s hair before turning to greet the elderly priestess. 

“Hi Kaede,” she said tiredly.  The old woman smiled with understanding.

“Your mother says she and Miroku will be dropping by this evening,” she informed her tenant, “Shall we make another attempt today?”

Kagome sighed and rubbed her forehead vigorously.  Each attempt at purifying, or containing, or breaking the curse had always left her with a gargantuan headache.  And each lonely night without Inuyasha’s strong, steadfast presence was long and arduous, and she could feel the dark tentacles of the curse snaking its way around the cracks in her mental defenses.

“OK,” she said, “Let’s give it another go.”

She hauled herself up to the wooden porch and sat down heavily across from Kaede.  Heaving a sigh and ruffling her own hair, she got comfortable and resigned herself to another restless night.  Each attempt at dealing with the curse always started the same. 

“Breathe in, breathe out, and find your center”

Mentally, Kagome groaned as she tried to obey.  With the new addition to her own soul, it suddenly became more difficult to access her powers again and it very much felt like starting over from scratch.  If dealing with the curse were not the only way she’d be allowed to see Inuyasha, she might have given up and resolved to just live with the damn thing. 

Shippou observed the meditation from a short distance away, desperately hoping it would work this time.  Beads of sweat began to roll down Kagome’s face as she struggled to travel deep inside herself. If it had been difficult to find her center before, it was near impossible now.  She felt as though she were plunging into a murky pond while trying to seek a tiny pebble and her frustration only distracted her from the task.

Eventually, a great pop echoed around the backyard, causing Shippou to jump while Kagome fell backwards.

“ARGH!” she exclaimed to the sky before curling up into fetal position on the wooden porch, “Ow, ow, ow, ow…”

Her skull was pounding.  If this was how Inuyasha felt each time she’d tried to break the curse, no wonder he seemed content to simply remain a dog forever.  At least these attempts weren’t making her bald. Kaede approached her to gently help her back into a seated position and pressed a warm cup of tea in her hands.

“We shall have to discuss alternative ideas when your mother returns,” she said, trying to rub soothing circles against the girl’s back, “I hope your grandfather has been able to locate the records of Kikyou and the Shikon no Tama.”

And as if on cue, they both turned to hear the sound of a vehicle pulling into the driveway, following by a door slamming while an excited voice reached them.

“Kagome!  Kagome! Grandpa found the records!”

Within the space of a few minutes, they were all gathered in Kaede’s living room.  Steam rose lazily from the untouched mugs on the table while Miroku finished logging into his laptop in an attempt to access the university archives in case filler information was necessary.  

“The legend is pretty hazy,” her mother said, “but my father did manage to dig up some information for how the jewel was destroyed.”

All eyes in the room perked up, eager to hear more.  Kagome’s mother took a sip of tea before continuing on.

“It was said that the mass destruction of the village was the result of a rampaging stray half demon who sought after the jewel.  Though Kikyou had trusted the demon, I suppose we can assume this is Inuyasha somehow, he attacked her, and when he was repelled and unable to acquire the Shikon no Tama, he flew into a rage and attacked the village.  Kikyou was mortally wounded but able to seal the demon before succumbing to her wounds and dieing. Her final instructions were to burn the jewel with her body.”

Miroku scratched his chin thoughtfully.  “That isn’t very detailed, and I strongly doubt a simple fire will destroy the jewel this ti-”

“It wasn’t Inuyasha.”

Heads turned to Kagome, who was glaring at the coffee table as though to burn a pair of holes through it.  Her mother was surprised to see beads of sweat forming on her daughter’s forehead and reached out to her with concern.

“Kagome, dear, are you feeling alright?”

Kagome ignored the question, focusing intently on a memory only she could see.  Her breathing was shallow and her shoulders were tense.

“The demon that killed Kikyou wasn’t Inuyasha,” she said again, voice low and serious.

“That’s… good to hear,” Mrs. Higurashi said uneasily, disturbed by the conviction with which Kagome spoke.  “Regardless of who it was, we should focus on what the legend tells us about destroying the jewel.”

Miroku quickly made sounds of agreement, clearly more inclined to solve the more pressing and actionable question, however Kaede was gazing at Kagome pensively, eyeing the pulse and breath of her fragmented and jittery energies.  

“What is it, child?” She asked quietly, “What do you sense?”

The reality around her began to dim and she was starting to pant.  It was difficult, almost painful, to focus but she felt she  _ had _ to see what Kikyou was showing her.  Peel back the veil and witness that moment.

_ The pain was searingly hot and sharp as she crumpled to her knees, gasping as her mind struggled to comprehend.  The brilliant red of her hakama billowed around her like a pool of blood. The presence she felt was unfamiliar and foreign and her eyes darted around her frantically.  A flash of red, topped with white. It was him. Inuyasha. _

_ “Hah!  You really thought I’d give it all up for you, bitch?”  His voice taunted her, grating against her ears and her frozen mind groaned as it tried to return its gears to motion.  The sparkling pink pearl in his hands seemed to wink at her, taunting her for her foolish hopes and dreams. _

_ ‘How could he? How  _ **_dare_ ** _ he?’ _

Kagome gasped sharply, wheezing as her attention was caught by a strange, distorted voice in her head.

‘ _ Inuyasha has  _ **_betrayed_ ** _ me!’ _

“No!”

Everyone in the room jumped at her sudden shout.  Kagome leaped to her feet, eyes wild.

“No!”

“Kagome!  Kagome, calm down!” her mother urged, frightened by her daughter’s erratic behavior. Kagome then collapsed to her knees and by this time, Shippou was wailing in fright, huddled in Kaede’s lap while Miroku and Mrs. Higurashi tried to bring Kagome back onto the couch.  As their hands pulled her up, a new voice spoke out from her memory, from only just this morning.

_ “It calls to whomever it thinks will further its own ends.” _

The jewel called to her.  The jewel spoke to Kikyou, fanning the flames of her doubts and insecurities.  It fed the darkness inside her heart until it consumed the ancient priestess and trapped her for centuries.  While very little could be gleaned from these old legends, one thing, Kagome felt, was becoming terribly clear.  With wide, astonished eyes, the room’s occupants all stared at the heaving young woman as she whispered in a daze.

“It was the jewel.  The jewel created the curse.  The jewel started it all.”

… 

Kagome tossed and turned that night, restlessly rising for water and then returning to toss and turn again. Miroku and her mother had both departed that night to return to their summer school students and their absence resounded inside of her like a hollow, empty cavern, barren and desolate. Despite Kaede’s teapot’s best efforts, the headache pounded haphazardly in her skull, as if something were maliciously waiting for her to drift off, then hassled her awake, determined to punish her for even thinking to banish the curse from her soul.  After so many restless nights in her bed, Shippou had taken to sleeping on the living room couch and so Kagome was alone to face the long dark night. Despite the rational knowledge that the precocious fox kit had not forsaken her, the feeling of abandonment was strong inside her mind and it was a struggle to fend off the dark emotions that rose up while the sun slept.

With a near growl of frustration, Kagome sat up amongst her colorful bedsheets, angrily thrusting her pillow into her lap and hugging it as if to strangle it.  Sleep deprivation was not making it any easier to focus and draw up her powers and she winced when her sudden movement sparked another painful throb in her brain.  A moan, a whimper, and then she cast her eyes about, eventually landing on the plain, elegantly carved instrument leaning against the far corner. Another force seemed to take control of her body and she was moving toward the guitar before she realized it, cradling the comforting instrument in her arms before returning to sit cross legged on the bed.  

Something was wrong with her fingers.  Try as she might, she couldn’t get the melody out right and finally, she gave up, bringing the old wooden instrument to her chest, clinging to it desperately as she grappled with the doubts and uncertainties inside of her.  Almost unconsciously, as if something deep down could sense the intentions of the well worn guitar, Kagome whispered softly to the layers of wood and glue and varnish.

“ _ Manifest.” _

The figure that appeared before her startled her and she cried out in surprise.

“Papa?”

The translucent, familiar face shook its wispy head sadly.

“ _ No, I’m not your father,” _ it said, “ _ But I’d known him for a long time.” _

She couldn’t help herself and the tears were streaming down her face.  The warm eyes, the gentle smile, the way it tilted its head before speaking.  The spirit leaned in, wrapping its cloudy arms around her and she sighed, wistfully sinking into an embrace she hadn’t felt for many, many years. The touch was light, hardly registering on her skin, but it was warm. She sensed a hand come up over her head and stroke her hair, so much like her father used to do and a voice murmured softly,  _ “It’s alright, Kagome, it’s alright.  Life goes on and you’re alright.” _

“I miss him so much,” she confided, “It’s so hard to be alone.”

_ “You know you’re never alone,”  _ the spirit answered,  _ “He’s inside you, right now, we all are.” _

Kagome blinked, the wisdom in that statement sinking in slowly, as though the dark fog in her mind were slowly burned away by a rising sun.  The spirit was right. But there was so much to worry about even without any of her darker thoughts to cloud her judgement and Kagome pulled back with a sigh.

“There’s just so much to do,” she said woefully, “How will I ever break the curse?  Not to mention get rid of the jewel. And I have to face Souten eventually. And Inuyasha…”

Her father’s familiar, blue-grey eyes smiled at her as the spirit gently quieted her.

_ “Nothing can be done between now and the morning,” _ the spirit in the guitar murmured to her,  _ “Don’t dwell on your worries, think of happy memories.  Remember that you live a good life, full of those who love you and support you.” _

The guitar spirit tenderly reached up to tickle her chin, encouraging her to hold her head high, and it smiled to see her meet its gaze directly, with clear eyes.

_ “Deal with tomorrow when tomorrow comes.  Rest tonight.” _

Feeling warm and comforted, Kagome obeyed the spirit with her father’s face and let her head fall to the pillow, carefully placing the old instrument beside the bed.  A gentle melody slowly played out into the silence and finally, her eyes began to feel heavy and she closed them as she drifted to sleep. Her subconscious still yearned for him though, the silvery shape that supported and defended her, and when she dreamed, she dreamed of silver hair and golden eyes. 

_ The darkness in which she drifted was cold and barren. Hugging herself, she bit her lips, trying to conjure a happy memory to banish the oppressing black void.  _

_ ‘Inuyasha…’ _

_ As though he’d been summoned, strong, gentle arms wrapped around her and held her close.  One hand found her shoulder and pressed her back against his strong, firm chest while the other traveled lower and caressed the softness of her stomach.  Despite the sharp claws that tickled and teased her skin, she relaxed completely into the embrace, without a shred of doubt of fear in her mind while the lethal hands held the most vulnerable parts of her.  In an instant, every cold, dark thought in her mind was banished, like switching on a light.  _

_ Being held in his arms was the greatest contradiction.  She was completely and willingly at his mercy, yet she felt strong and powerful.  The densely packed muscular arms compressed her as though to crush her, yet in her heart, she felt immense, vast, a wave of rising warmth that no earthly vessel could contain.  And most of all, even though she could feel her heart thumping inside her chest, her blood thrumming inside her veins, an overwhelming sense of peace. A simple, secure feeling that rested heavily inside of her while giving her the sensation of soaring flight.  Solid, immovable, a faith that she could fall back on and trust to weather any storm. _

_ …  _

Dawn was starting to delay later and later in the morning as summer enjoyed its peak.  The light was warm and golden where it splashed across her pillow and gently lured her awake.  Her mind was dazed, dreamy, and her eyes blinked rapidly as they tried to focus. Outside, the sounds of life were in full swing and for a short time, Kagome drifted, hazily enjoying the lazy morning while the songbirds and squirrels tittered their daily greetings.  She could hardly recall the last time she woke so well rested and content. She remained still on her bed, the sheets haphazardly covering her while her legs stretched out exposed and fearless of the draft. Beside the bed, she could feel the familiar, comforting presence of her father’s old guitar welcoming her back to the waking world and she shifted, moving to creep a hand over the edge of the bed and feel the cool metal frets supporting the strings.  

“Thank you,” she whispered into the quiet, warm atmosphere of her room.  

Retracting her hand, she turned over onto her back, arching her back and stretching out her legs to a point, trying to feel the wooden footboard of her bed with her toes.  She let out a high pitched moan as she relished the sweet tension of her muscles slowing waking up before relaxing, her blood rushing through her veins delivering oxygen and life to her extremities.  Having shifted now, the fabrics of her sheets felt cool in places and little shivers danced along the skin of her arms and legs. Breathing in deep into her belly, she held her breath, pulling down her diaphragm as far as she could to fill her lungs, before letting the air out in a long, heady sigh.  And finally, mind at peace and heart calm, she turned her attention to the small weight that rested against her collar bone, its pressing, dark voice thumping against her mind as waves beat against stone. 

_ ‘Question everything,’  _ her father always said, _  ‘It’s the only way to see the world for what it truly is.  And never make things personal. A bird’s eye view gives you the best perspective.’ _

As if he were beside her, guiding her, Kagome obediently pondered the low, dark presence around her neck, allowing her mind to drift as she analyzed the strange aura.  Rather than struggle to bring it into focus, she allowed it to remain hazy and shapeless, peering at it like she were taking in a diorama, trying to incorporate what she knew of the curse and the jewel into one complete picture.  And while she studied the strange, malevolent power, she slowly came to a realization about herself.

_ ‘It can only hurt me because I’ve let it,’ _ Kagome thought to herself, the revelation washing through her.  With another long, deep, centering breath, the slim figure on the bed allowed all the strength to leave her body, her entire focus suddenly razor sharp and concentrated inside her mind.   

_ ‘How could he?  How  _ **_dare_ ** _ he?  Inuyasha has  _ **_betrayed_ ** _ me!’ _

_ “It’s so hard to be alone.” _

“I will _not_ believe your lies,” she informed the darkness that was fighting for primacy inside her heart.  Kagome was entranced, only dimly aware of her body laying placidly on the bed.  As though the darkness were an uninvited guest, she felt it banging at the door to her mind angrily, enraged to suddenly be denied entrance.  Refusing to be intimidated, she doubled down on her determination to isolate the darkness from her thoughts and held another long, deep breath.  

_ “Demon of darkness and doubt,” _ she whispered, her voice soft but confident as she named the curse to give it shape.  She felt it recoil, as if surprised by the sudden direct attack. “ _ Plague on my soul, you have no place here.” _

A dark, malicious cloud rose up around her thrashing and lashing, threatening.  Within its black, wispy coils, she saw images of herself. Stone faced and numb at her father’s funeral, angry and hurt following a high school break up, sobbing and desperate as she clutched Inuyasha’s furred and limp body.  But she was not afraid. All those moments eventually passed. And she had survived. And she had finally found her center by merely trusting it to be there. Nothing could shake her now and she looked up at the looming cloud neutrally, finally seeing it for what it was.

_ “You have no place anywhere,” _ she told the writhing, inky cloud,  _ “Disappear, Shikon no Tama.  I command thee. Begone!” _

A strange hush fell over her and the wards guarding the walls of the yard flared.  In that moment, all was still and peaceful and saturated with colors and smells and sounds.  Kagome turned her head towards the window, the vibrant green of the trees, the cheerful songs of the birds and the wind.  And then, she brought her hand to her chest, feeling her own heartbeat as it pattered excitedly against her hand, elated, euphoric, enthralled with itself and the promise of life.

Then her hand reached up higher, finding the little silken pouch that had taken up residence at the notch of her collar bone for the better part of the year.  With slow, deliberate movement, her fingers grasped the pouch and slowly crumpled it.

It was empty.

The Shikon no Tama was no more.

… 

She moved through the halls as if in a daze.  Her heart beat frantically inside her chest and she feared she would faint.  Excitement buzzed in her veins with every beat of her racing heart as she followed the white clad doctor through the busy hospital hallways.  The staff parted like water against the bow of a ship and she felt she might break down into tears as they eventually turned the last corner.

Finally, the demon doctor stopped at the enchanted door, turning to her with an encouraging smile.  Punching a code into the number pad lock, the mechanisms beeps and clanked and the door swung open.

“Take your time, miss,” the doctor said, nodding before returning to her rounds.

The sight of Inuyasha’s still, shallowly breathing figure against the white sheets of the medical bed was a stab in her heart and she physically flinched when she entered the sterile room.  Relief to finally see him, sorrow for the catatonic state he was in. Kagome inhaled sharply, shakily, a sob trembling somewhere in her throat. Her eyes started leaking immediately and she didn’t even bother to wipe her tears away. She let her emotions wash through her, recognizing them for the transient feelings they were and allowed herself to absorb the scene. His skin had paled in his time in the room, his face was thin.  Beneath the sheets, she was sure his arms and legs were bonier. His chest rose and fell lightly, and far too quickly, and it was an astronomical force of gravity that pulled her to the bedside, sinking into the lonely chair. The machinery monitoring his heart and his breathing pierced the silence with a hostile, persistent beep that grated on her nerves. Her own heart was thudding harshly against her sternum. She needed to stay calm.  She needed to stay centered.

Smooth, slender fingers ran along his gaunt arm, carefully avoiding the IV needle and reaching under his palm until their fingers were interlaced.  They were so cold. Her lips trembled and her tears fell unnoticed to the crisp white sheets. Her hands cradled his as she tried to warm them, tried to bring them back to life with her heat.

“Hi…,” she whispered, her voice wavering violently, “Inuyasha?”

There was no response and the loud, indifferent beeping continued evenly.  She studied his face, the corners of her lips tugging downward while she stubbornly tried to keep her voice upbeat.

“How are you feeling today?”

Her eyes traced the angular lines of his cheeks, leading up toward his dark lashes, resting closed.  His expression was relaxed, serene, and if she hadn’t known him at his most willful, his most passionate, she might not feel so heartbroken to see the once vibrant being brought so terrifyingly low.  

She needed to feel him, hot and alive, against her skin.  

One long breath, shaky in, shaky out.  More tears slipped from her eyes and splattered onto the bed.  She leaned in closer, the bed creaking ever so softly as she eased her body beside his.  Resting her head on the starched, white pillow, she observed his profile, the proud brow, the aggressive slant of his jaw.  She nuzzled close, searching with her weak human nose for the deep, masculine scent that was buried under the hospital smells and she almost whimpered to find how weak it had gotten.  

Hazily, at the edges of her consciousness, a demon energy approached the door.  A nurse, who caught sight of her on the bed and hastily busied herself away, giving Kagome the privacy she needed to concentrate and to commit her energies to this task.

Her powers faded in and out of her focus as she got her emotions under control and it took many meditative breaths to balance herself.  She allowed herself an extra moment to be sure she had herself fully centered. When her gray eyes opened, they were sharp and direct and she shifted unconsciously, crawling up the weakly breathing chest so she could gaze down at him from above.  A soft, gentle hand came up to cup his cheek, her warmth slowly bleeding outward through his skin and into his body. She couldn’t be sure but she swore she could feel his spirit rise up to meet hers, reacting to her intent even before she gave it a voice.  His eyelids twitched and the next time she breathed in deeply, his great chest heaved with her.

“ _ Inuyasha,”  _ she whispered to his snowy white ears, “ _ Inuyasha _ ,  _ it’s time to wake up.  Wake up, Inuyasha. _ ”

… 

_ How long had he been here, suspended in nothingness without even a heartbeat to remind him of himself? And what was it that woke him from the stupor?  Drew him out and made him conscious? _

_ Inuyasha’s mind stayed hazy for a time, lightly registering something familiar tugging on his senses.   _

_ Tiny electrical signals sparkled and danced along his spine.  An ear twitched, his brows frowned, a finger lifted. But she was at the foremost of his thoughts and the first conscious movement he made was to open his eyes and cry out her name. _

“K-Kagome?”

The chaos that erupted around him was dizzying and his newly awakened brain was overwhelmed by the noise and the flashing lights.  Voices tittered excitedly above him and he was dimly aware of pokings and proddings at his arms. One thing, he needed just one thing to focus on and turned to consider the sobbing weight that rested against his chest.  She was crying. She was laughing. With her dark hair tumbling over her shoulders and eyes, her face was blotchy with tears and redness, and a watery smile stretched from ear to ear. He felt her hands stroking his cheeks and running through his hair and he heard her voice calling his name over and over and over again.

“Inuyasha!  Inuyasha! Inuyasha!”

He groaned slightly, downy white ears pinning back against his head as voices speaking quickly to each other invaded his senses.  The muscles in his arms twitched, remembering what it was to move and respond to his brain and then yearning to feel her softness in his arms.  She collapsed against him willingly as his hands came up her back and pressed her down into him. Wrapping around her tightly, he curled up towards her, burying his face into her neck and breathed in deep, her subtle, comforting scent washing away the sterile, synthetic scents floating around the room.  He felt her shiver and he mumbled something against her skin.

“What?” she asked breathlessly, pulling away a short distance, still close enough for him to feel her breath against his face.

His eyes were bright and clear and the color on his face was warm and vibrant.  He smiled a wide, toothy grin, beaming up into her tear stained face. He brought a clawed hand to her cheeks, his thumb tenderly smudging a new tear away before it could gain any momentum.

“That was one hell of a wake up call, wench,” he said, voice low and deep in his chest.  She shivered to feel it vibrate into her body and returned his grin with a glowing smile of her own.  Dipping down, her lips crashed onto his, shifting and pushing, the friction between them glowing with a heat that sent lightning crackling up and down the length of his body.  Oblivious to the embarrassed coughs from the demonic hospital staff surrounding them, Kagome pulled back again, laughing.

“Welcome back, Inuyasha,” she said warmly, leaning in to rub his nose with hers.  He pulled her against him again, savoring the feel of her pliant body molding to his.  And then he relaxed, turning his face to bury his nose against her hair and whispered to her with a softness and a tenderness rarely seen from his usually brash persona.

“It’s good to be home.”

_ So,  _ **_so_ ** _ good to be home. _

…

**END!!! (FINALLY!!!)**

… 

…  **Mini Epilogue** … 

Consciousness returned gradually to him as his mind came slowly aware of his body.  The air that hit his nose was sharp with its coldness and he sniffed, feeling the chill hit his lungs with a shock.  A body moved beside his and he felt a slender arm snake around his chest to rest on his sternum and another reached under his bicep to pull him close.  An equally icy nose nuzzled against his shoulder in an attempt to warm itself, the friction of skin against his colorful pajamas, starting a warmth that traveled up his arm and to his heart.  The rest of his body inside the downy cocoon was satisfyingly warm and he shifted to burrow just a little deeper into the insulated bag. He inhaled again, breathing in the warm mixing of both their scents and sighed, his ears picking out her giggle as his breath tickled her on its exit.  Gradually, the sounds from outside, the gusty wind and the very first warm up chirps of the forest birds, called the rest of his mind to wakefulness. The light of dawn was beginning to penetrate his closed eyelids and he groaned and stretched, turning towards the warmth beside him. The girl whined in protest, his movement having brought in a draft into their cozy cocoon and he tried to compensate for it by drawing her close, enveloping her body in his and tucking her securely into his moose and bear and beaver patterned chest.  He felt her yawn against him, wrapping her arms tight around his back before laboriously creeping up his body to plant a hot, moist kiss on his cold nose.

“Mmmmorning…” she whispered, shifting to nuzzle against the crook of his neck.  A surge of emotion swept through him, swelling inside his chest so that it might burst.  It was becoming a recurring ailment and one for which he didn’t want a cure. He pulled her close as she began to straighten and push off of him, bringing her back against his chest with a small ‘oomph!’  His lips sought hers and then they were both swept up in a bubbling of warmth that sang out joyously at the simple pleasure of being with one another, intertwined, and perfectly happy.

Eventually, Kagome turned her head to the side, a giggle on her lips as she tried to urge him awake.  

“C’mon Inuyasha,” she said, and the hint of breathlessness in her voice spurred a little bubble of pride inside him, “We’re gonna miss the sunrise.”

She leaned out of the sleeping bag, letting in a rush of chilly morning air and he groaned loudly at the loss of their cozy body heat.  The sound of a zipper and then the cloth doorway of their tent fell away and gave him an unfettered view of the neighboring mountain peaks, nestled and surrounded by a thick, heavy layer of clouds, stained pink and purple in the early light.  They were dense and textured, and in his half awake state, he found himself wondering how it would feel to fall into such softness. He lay reclined, enjoying Kagome’s dark silhouette against the cotton candy clouds and then with more perfection than he thought was possible, the sun finally peaked over the eastern ridge and bathed her face with its warmth, creating a hot orange halo in the highlights of her hair.  He hadn’t even realized he’d stopped breathing when she turned and smiled at him before reaching under the sleeping bag to pull out a thermos.

“Think the tea from last night is still hot?” She asked, struggling to open the secured lid.  

“Give it here,” he said after a moment or two, sitting up finally and curling his arms around her to reach the thermos and pry the stubborn thing open.  Steam emerged from the vessel and she leaned against his chest while pressing the first sip to him.

“Mmm,” she sighed, her grey eyes bright as they took in the view, “Now that’s a sunrise.”

The tea was warm, not quite hot, but sufficient to heat up his insides and remind him of the call of nature.  Shifting, he returned the thermos to Kagome’s slender hands and moved to stand, trying to keep the down around them tucked to retain their heat.  He heard Kagome’s laughter at the sounds of trickling water somewhere behind the tent and shouted for him to keep his eyes averted while she tended to her own morning needs.  As sorely tempted as he was to sneak up on her in her moment of vulnerability, he decided that this morning was just too perfect to ruin and waited obediently for her to finish before turning to face in her direction.  

She had the tea in her hands and the steam curled around her face, framing it.  She giggled at the sight of him, murmuring something about being glad the store still had those adorable onesies on sale.  Then handing the bottle to him, she bent down to rummage inside their tent, pulling out some padding to cushion them from the rocks, then the joined sleeping bag they shared the night before.  A bit of finagling was required to see them both cozily wrapped up again in their warm cocoon, sharing the thermos of tea and pressed together to fend off the morning breeze. The air was quiet around them, with a little chirp here and there but the birds had yet to assume their good morning songs.  Together, they sat atop the mountain peak, contentedly warm despite their cold noses and numb ears. The sun continued its morning arc into the sky and the clouds responded with a dazzling display of color, splashes of hot pink and orange mixing with darker gray and purple shadows. The cool, moist air of the night rose up to meet the sun and more clouds condensed, adding to the heavy blanket already covering the nearby mountains.  They stayed there for some time, long enough for the sun to burn off most of the misty layer and for the shadows from the trees around them to shorten. The light was radiant and warm on their faces and the voices of the mountain rose up as their little furry neighbors stirred with life. Eventually, he turned toward her, his arm tightening to pull her close. He dropped his nose to her hair, even as she protested that it had been several days since she showered.  Quieting her with a firm kiss, he pulled back and stared directly into her eyes, freezing her in his piercing golden gaze. To her, it seemed as though the entire world held its breath as he whispered to her.

“I love you, Kagome.”

* * *

 

A/N:  So i’m sort of realizing that in some ways, this story is a “duuuude, Kagome is kind of annoying and often useless in the anime, let me make her better”.  Haha… I hope she doesn’t seem too much like a Mary Sue… I tried to make her increase in abilities seem reasonably natural but given that this story doesn’t even exceed a year in story time, she sure develops quickly…  

Anyways.  Yay! It’s done!  I hope you all liked it and thanks so much for reading this (ridiculously long/dense) story!  Don’t worry, the mini epilogue was just something I felt inspired to write after witnessing the most amazing sunrise during a camping trip a few weekends ago.  I already have another epilogue in the works (it’s mostly gratuitous inukag fluff) and will be reviewing and polishing the whole story a bit to make sure its consistent and such so definitely let me know about any plot holes!  Also, sorry for how dark it got towards the end… hopefully the epilogue coming up will make up for it!

Really wanna say THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU for reading. It’s my first time breaking 100 reviews for single fic! You guys are awesome and I really hope you like this ending.  

Hope you guys have a safe and happy holiday season!  Lots of love from me and ranger and burbur!


	25. Extra:  A place to poop

A/N:  Wrote this to celebrate crossing 100 reviews.  Adding this back to the end as an extra just cause it was so dang fun :P  (takes place during Kagome’s drive to Sango’s ranch aaaall the way back in chapter 2)

Stay tuned for the real epilogue!

* * *

 

#  **Forever Home**

~Kitty

**Extra:  A place to poop**

* * *

 

‘ _ Jesus christ! Is every inch of this patch marinated in piss?!’ _ Inuyasha was practically dragging the woman behind him along as he sought out a reasonable spot to relieve himself.  The area was noisy, filled with the sound of cars whizzing past on their way to whatever god forsaken destination. Inuyasha didn’t care, frantically barreling up and down the grassy patch at the rest area, desperate to unload, yet unwilling to squat down when every step he took released a waft of decomposing urea into the air.  Kagome sighed with exasperation, wondering when the large white dog would finally find a spot worthy of his poop. Several times, she would hold her breath excitedly, watching as Inuyasha circled a spot, shifting his feet as though preparing to hunch over. And then he would glance up at her, noticing just how closely she was watching him, flick out his tongue uncomfortably and continue his search.

In reality, Inuyasha was screaming internally.  ‘ _ Couldn’t this bitch give me a minute to do my business?! _ ’  Eventually, his bowels made an executive decision and his back curled over to accommodate, even as he continued to shuffle forward.  Behind him, Kagome giggled, watching the weird little poop dance. Under his breath, he began to growl almost unconsciously.

He was certain he had poop and god knows what else on his paws by now, and he kicked at the grass with his hind legs awkwardly.  The girl behind him protested gently.

“Whoa… Stop that, you’re making it so much harder to pick up!”

Inuyasha turned around to the most bizarre, disgusting sight he had ever been privileged to witness.  The girl was bent over, plastic bag in hand, harvesting nugget after nugget behind him. When the last foul smelling mound was collected, she straightened, somewhat startled by the look her latest canine undertaking was giving her.

“What?” she asked, tone suggesting that this peculiar behavior was completely normal, “Can’t leave this here for other people to step on.”

_ ‘Why the hell not?!’ _ he thought, so surprised, he couldn’t decide whether to bark or growl or snort.  The girl led him to a barrel overflowing with similar little plastic packages, its reek making him sneeze.  She chucked his bodily output into the bin before turning to wink at him.

“Yuck!” she exclaimed playfully, “Yeah, you made that, stinky butt!”

‘ _ I absolutely did  _ **_not_ ** _!’  _ Inuyasha thought emphatically.  As they returned to the car, Kagome absently lowered a hand to stroke the side of his face and he leapt away with a sound of disgust.

‘ _ You keep those shit hands away from me!’ _  Kagome was very startled by the behavior and the noise he made and chided herself for touching a dog that was still obviously wary of her.  Heaving a sigh, she coaxed him back into the car before gently shutting the door after him. Climbing into the driver’s seat, she turned to him and smiled.

“Not long now!” she said, offering a hand towards him which he resolutely refused to sniff, “You’re gonna love Sango’s ranch!”

And then she turned away, switched on the car, and they were back on the highway as the sun began to descend behind them.

 

 


	26. Epilogue: The place I build inside myself

A/N:  Epilogue checklist:  souten, sesshoumaru, sango/miroku, jinenji, and one last attempt at writing a lemon.  Gonna sort of be a series of blurbs I think...

* * *

 

#  **Forever Home - The Place You Call Home**

~Kitty

_ “And there were easements and satisfactions. To have a full stomach, to doze lazily in the sunshine–such things were remuneration in full for his ardours and toils, while his ardours and toils were in themselves self-remunerative. They were expressions of life, and life is always happy when it is expressing itself. So the cub had no quarrel with his hostile environment. He was very much alive, very happy, and very proud of himself.”  _ _   
_ _ ― Jack London, White Fang _

###  **Epilogue: The place I build inside myself**

* * *

Returning to an upright stature was an exercise in patience for Inuyasha.  Regaining a pair of opposable thumbs was a welcome change, however there was a certain simplicity in his four legged state that he reluctantly bid farewell to as he eased into two footed life beside Kagome.  The ensuing chaos that followed his recovery was overwhelming and the demands his brother made on his time was nearly enough to make him lose his mind. And there were questions, hundreds of them, that needed to be answered.  How was he to fold into this modern life? What was his place in it? There were times, his mind spinning with too much input and uncertainty, when he would retreat back into the forests and mountains, leap among the trees and howl at the moon.  The slow and steady beat of life in the wild sang to him at times when he felt closed in. It was a sacrifice, and one that tugged at his resolve many times. And Kagome let him go, gave him the space he needed and waited without complaint for his return.  The hold she had on his heart was stronger than any rope or chain, yet she was gentle with her grasp, returning slack for tension and never tying him down. This was no captivity like he’d experienced in the past with its tethers and chains. It was a freedom of a different sort, a responsible freedom, a freedom of choice.  It was completely within his dominion to direct his own fate and suddenly the scope of that decision was greater than at any other time in his lengthy existence. He could now choose the path he wanted to tread. And that path led invariably time and again back to Kagome.

He’d reached the pinnacle of his life, for sure, and he was certain there was very little that could possibly make him happier.  It wasn’t without its challenges, but every hurdle and stumble was well worth the effort.

… 

“Inuyasha,” her voice called down to him from upstairs, muted and frazzled, “Can you get the phone, please!”

“Dammit, wench!” he growled in answer, the irate sound nestled in a backdrop of giggles and pattering feet.  “Can’t you see I’m busy?!”

There was a brief pause before she answered him.  

“No, I can’t, obviously!” The snark in her voice emphasized her annoyance, “Your ramen will still be there.  Now,  **_answer the phone!!!_ ** ”

Her tone would tolerate no rebuttal and he grumbled as he turned to grab the handset on the kitchen wall, using his most serious voice to command the little mischievous hands to stay away from his steaming cup of noodles.

“Where’s the fire?” he growled into the phone.  There was a pause at the other end but he could tell who was on the line by the din of barks and yips in the background.

“Ah…” Jeb stuttered in reaction to the abrupt, clipped voice.  “Hi there Inuyasha. Just wanted to let you and Kagome know about a few dogs we’ll be putting down at the end of the week.”

“We’ll pick ‘em up tomorrow,” Inuyasha said quickly, lightly rapping a grubby set of fingers that were inching toward his afternoon snack.  The child shrieked and went racing up the stairs, giggling. Inuyasha slammed the phone back on its hanger before Jeb could answer and went charging up the stairs.  In one of the rooms, he could clearly hear the brat tattling on him.

“Miss ‘gome!  Miss ‘gome! Inunu spanked me!  Inunu spanked me!”

Inuyasha barged through the door to set the record straight, mouth open and frown etched deeply into his forehead.  It was something he should be used by now, but the sight of her in the golden setting sun rays, a child on one hip and another tugging the hem of her shirt, with a mess of paint and papers strewn around their crafts room, brought him up short, his complaints stuck in his throat as his heart skipped.  Kagome was bending down to the address the little troublemaker seriously.

“Did you touch something you weren’t supposed to, Souten?”

The little body squirmed and shook her head.  Before Inuyasha speak up, Kagome fixed the child with a pointed stare, clearly unconvinced and he was glad for her ability to detect lies.  Finally the little girl sighed dramatically and sheepishly nodded.

“Are you going to apologize?”

Wide crimson eyes stared up at the young woman, and after finding no sympathy from “Miss ‘gome”, the little cheeky girl turned to face the white haired man and mumbled a begrudging apology.  Inuyasha deflated with an exasperated sigh and ruffled the tangle of dark, black hair. 

“Feh,” he muttered.  Crisis dealt with, Kagome shooed them both out of the room so she could finish cleaning that afternoon’s art projects, collecting several disastrous depictions of herself and Inuyasha to hang on the walls.  Kagome jumped when she heard a great bellow from below.

“ **_Which one of you brats took my ramen?!_ ** ”

Breathe in, breathe out…  Sesshoumaru’s latest enterprise was struggling with its more difficult cases;  the demon lord had apparently finally discovered his own greatest weakness: troubled kids.  And Kagome found herself unable to turn away the so called ‘hopeless’ cases. Kaede’s house and yard was now at full capacity with little chittering bodies, both furred and furless.  The young woman gently set down the silent bundle in her arms. The skinny, serious face looked up at her, stuffing a worried fist into his mouth, woeful eyes beginning to tear. This new boy had immediately attached himself to Kagome like a bur, only just beginning to come around to the grumpy dog demon. The young woman gently rubbed his back before setting aside the papers and moving toward the door, the little scrawny figure quickly trailing behind, latching onto the sweater she’d tied around her waist.  

“C’mon Shion,” she said as soothingly as she could, “Let’s go make dinner before Uncle Inuyasha’s head explodes.”

As she made her way downstairs, Rin and Shippou appeared from the yard.

“Hey you two,” she greeted, “How are the puppers doing?”

“They’re good!” the little fox piped up, “Emma was really good on the walk but Captain Barbosa was kind of slow. And Sweetie pulls whenever there’s a squirrel!”

Kagome raised her eyebrows.  “All three of them?” She questioned, “You two were able to handle it?”

Shippou bobbed his head up and down, dusty orange hair falling over his bright green eyes.  “We were fine! I’m much stronger now!”

Kagome laughed lightly, patting Shippou’s fuzzy orange head.  The kit was growing like a weed and really beginning to give Inuyasha a run for his money.  She was thankful that Shippou’s precocious, mischievous side tended to end before reaching her so at least she could compel just a little bit of peace around the house.  Turning to the quietly beaming girl beside him, she said, “Hey Rin, why don’t you take Shion to the garden to pick some veggies for dinner tonight? I think Sesshoumaru’s coming for a visit.”

The young girl’s eyes brightened and she flashed a brilliant smile before turning to offer a hand to the skinny boy.  Shion didn’t seem particularly happy with the thought of leaving Kagome, but Rin’s energy was calming and steady and just what he needed to take his first steps toward self confidence.  Ruffling Shippou’s hair, Kagome beamed down at the quickly growing fox kit.

“C’mon Shippou,” she said, “Let’s go rescue the little troublemakers before Inuyasha blows a gasket.”

… 

He hovered in a half awake state, happily content and pressed firmly against another breathing body.  The tentative light of dawn penetrated his eyelids and he resolutely left them closed, not entirely ready to admit that it was morning. Beside him, she shifted and sighed, rolling towards him and the satiny feel of her warm, smooth skin brushed against his side. He felt her fingertips trace teasing designs across his cheeks, his eyelids, gently pressing against his brow before lifting.  He sighed, hoping she would tire of this game quickly and rise to make the first pot of coffee. No such luck. She shifted her position before settling down again. Then the delicate hairs on his ears felt movement. Subtle, like the tickle of a whisper. There it was again and the snowy, white ear flicked involuntarily. And again. This time, he frowned slightly, turning his head and wrinkling his nose.  And then she giggled, soft and light into his shoulder and the hairs were teased again and finally he growled.

_ ‘Just try it one more time…,’  _ he dared her in his mind.

Sure enough, mischievous fingers disturbed the fine hairs guarding his ears once more and he whirled around, snapping his eyes open.  Kagome yelped with a giggle as he attacked her, pinning her on her back with a firm hand on each wrist.

“Cut it out, wench!”

She laughed at his face, wriggling beneath him to try to gain some leverage.  They were both naked under the sheets and the friction of her skin writhing against his blossomed into a fire in his loins.  What was initially a growl of annoyance changed in tone and she shivered to feel it vibrate into her chest through their contact. Looking up at his glowing amber eyes, she felt a flush of heat to note the predatory glint and trembled with anticipation.  His lips descended on hers slowly, gradually bearing down on her and slipping inside with his tongue. He explored the contours of her mouth lazily, savoring the rush of her breath as she gasped beneath him. He shifted, tilting upwards to kiss the tip of her nose, then the middle of her brow.  When he drew back and gazed down at her, it was a vision that made him pause, his own breath caught in his throat. Reclined against the pillow, her hair splayed out in a fan behind her head and her wide, sparkling eyes gazing up at him, the sight pooled warmth into his chest and fueled the already raging fire lower down.  She bit her lips, drawing his attention back down to them and then, glancing into her eyes once more, he smirked, a sparkle of mischievous intent entering his face before he released her wrists to ease his body down lower on the bed.

Kagome shivered, feeling his smooth naked skin shifting against hers.  When her wrists were free, her hands immediately reached out for him, tracing the handsome lines of his face before wandering down to his lean muscled shoulders.  The smirk he smiled down at her made her tremble even as she tried to shoot back an equally cocky look of her own. He snorted at that, huffing a light chuckle before leaning down beside her ear and whispered so that his breath felt hot against her sensitive skin.

“Cheeky wench.”

Her hands massaged behind his neck and lower scalp as he worshipped his way down her body. Kagome moaned and squirmed beneath him, throwing her head back as all her senses followed his tongue as it tasted its way to her core. He was hot, he was smooth, and the sweet, sweet tension he aroused in her was absolutely delicious. The friction of his skin against the most sensitive stretches of hers was alternatingly blissful pleasure and aching frustration. He quickly moved out of her grasp and then her hands fisted in the bed sheets as a hot, languid tongue swept lightly over her entrance.  And then once again. Her skin felt hot and dry as she quickly descended into herself, only aware of where his touch made contact with her body. For all the spirited mischief she was earlier, Kagome was now completely at Inuyasha’s mercy, only capable of arching herself into his warmth and groan when he moved away to tease her, similar to how she’d teased his ears just moments ago. She heard a growl, almost a pur, erupt from between her legs and she peeked down at him through eyes she hadn’t realized she’d closed. The shock of his golden eyes sent another shiver rippling through her spine. And then he smirked up at her, a delicious, sinful smirk that rippled through her body, and then she couldn’t help but fall back against the mattress as he pressed his mouth against her, his pur like growl echoing into her. 

Any hope of composure or self control was lost and she relished her fall into destruction at his hands.  Her fingers were desperate as they sought him out while he moved like sentient molten lava that knew her every quivering nerve and laved it lovingly before moving on. Just when she thought she truly couldn’t take any more, he slithered up her body so that his urgent, swollen member was pressing at her entrance, teasing in its refusal to bear down on her open and ready body. He breathed against her cheeks, his breath moist and heavy. 

“Say my name,” he begged, a voice desperate despite that casual controlled foreplay of his lips and hands just moments ago. She hardly paused in her reply. 

“Nnnnuyasha!”

It all came crashing down, this delicately poised balance of pleasure that had her teetering on the edge of bliss. With a grunt at her neck, he entered her in a single, confident push and she cried out another mangled version of his name. She needed him, all of him. He was the only one who could make her complete. 

Her slender legs wrapped around his, trying desperately to pull him even further into her with each thrust. Meanwhile, his hands slid under her, massaging into her shoulders, raking through her hair. She had the powerful sensation that he needed her as desperately as she needed him and that combined emotional and physical euphoria finally tipped her over the edge with him not far behind, a howl of completion ringing out from his throat, not caring who might be present to hear. 

And there they lay, spent and exhausted as the hot, mid morning sun alighted on their slick, trembling skin. Inuyasha rolled to his back, pulling Kagome on top of his chest and he relished the feel of her gasping body pressing down on him. They returned to themselves slowly, grinning wide, toothy grins at each other, wordlessly expressing their mutual enjoyment of the early morning exercise.  

It was good that they’d installed extra insulation into the walls of their room, he mused to himself, and warded against curious eyes. Eventually, however, even Kagome’s stunted human hearing could no longer deny the sounds of activity and scurrying clawed feet pattering around in other rooms of their little house and she groaned and rolled off her lover.  

“Go make sure the dogs and the kids are behaving?” She asked while pulling the covers back over herself in a tight squeeze, “I’ll be out in a minute.”

Inuyasha snorted, but then the sound of tumbling caught both their attentions and he grumbled as he threw back the covers and eased off the bed. Clothing rustled, the door slammed, and then off in the distance she could vaguely hear his voice berating Souten or Shippou over something they had done, probably both of them at once.  Kagome giggled, peeking soft eyes open to gaze at the recently vacated side of the bed. His scent, though faint to her nose, wrapped around her with the covers and she briefly entertained the thought of sinking back into blissful sleep, lured there by the remnants of his presence, freshly imprinted into the mattress. Lazily, she drew out a hand to press against the rumbled sheets, feeling his warmth and her lips curled into a happy, contented smile.  Her half closed eyes sparkled as she sighed, still savoring the afterglow of her climax. 

Finally, she acknowledged that the responsible thing an adult would do is rise out of bed and tackle the new day, and so she begrudgingly left the tranquility of their bed, pulled on a mismatched set of loungewear, and made her way downstairs to see what the fuss was all about.

Surprisingly, there was silence in the kitchen when she entered.  Their wards, both two legged and four legged, were in various stages of completing their breakfasts and Kagome had to admit being impressed by Inuyasha’s efficiency, as he turned to her with a steaming mug of coffee in hand.  

“Thanks,” Kagome said, smiling her gratitude, and then noticed Inuyasha’s peculiar expression and turned to glance at whatever it was that held his attention.

After a pause, Kagome decided to ask the teasing question.  

“Do you miss being able to lick it?”

Inuyasha sputtered and whirled around to her, his face initially flabbergasted before catching on to her meaning and blushing.

“Keh!” He grumbled as he tried to collect himself, “I never did  _ that _ !”

The dog they were scrutinizing switched from a grooming lick to a full on chomp and both of them froze, a little too startled to even begin to feel embarrassed.

“Well, I definitely never did  _ THAT _ !” He stated loudly, precipitating an uncontrollable fit of giggles from the young woman beside him as she imagined his canine form doing exactly that.  Meanwhile, Rin, eyes wide and curious, came up to them after obediently placing her empty dishes in the sink.

“Never did what, Uncle Inuyasha?”

… 

Chaos was not something he was accustomed to upon returning to his residence. Uncharacteristically small and simple, his house was surrounded by a vast and once perfectly manicured yard, with hedges and trees pruned to the very last detail. But tonight when the returning home owner stepped from the limousine, he stepped into a cacophony of sound. Screaming children chasing barking, yipping mongrels in cross crossing, zig zag lines and suddenly he felt fatigued beyond any exhaustion he’d ever experienced in his millenniums of living. 

_ ‘Ah, yes,’ _ he remembered, his brother was visiting for dinner tonight. The crazy miko wanted to discuss something. 

“Sesshoumaru!” A young voice called out and suddenly he felt slightly less weary. A small figure emerged from the mosaic of tumbling children and scampered towards him. She was smiling brightly, her once scrawny body filling out and healthy muscle laying over her bones. Her color was rosy and her steps were confident. But her eyes maintained the depth that had caught and held his attention right from the first moment. 

“Rin,” he greeted, holding out a hand which the girl grasped immediately, bobbing up and down with overjoyed excitement.  She was quite talkative and growing more so the more time she spent under the young miko’s care and while his personal opinion of the incompetent and troublesome young woman may not be high, he had to admit she did have a way with the small and the lost. But it had been a long week at the office and so Sesshoumaru interrupted the chatter, something about her recent report card.

“Where is your caretaker?”

Then he caught scent of the pair just as they emerged from the building and he blinked at the sight, once again taken aback by what he saw. Crass and uncouth his brother may be, but the surprising gentleness in his movements around the human miko suddenly brought back memory. Had not his esteemed father looked at the half breed’s mother the same way?

Before he could begin to express his complaints over the annihilation of his yard, Inuyasha stomped forward, his eyebrows stitched furiously together and Sesshoumaru braced himself instinctively, taking a deep breath as he prepared for whatever ire his brother had for him.

“No more space means no more goddamn space,” Inuyasha growled, “Why the  _ fuck _ can’t your dumbass staff handle a few brats?!”

“Inuyasha…” Kagome spoke up behind him, reaching out to place a restraining hand on his shoulder, “Language, please.”

It was immensely distracting for the powerful demon lord to focus on the pair in front of him while a bubbly, and growing bubblier, girl bobbed up and down beside him, still clutching his hand, and the mongrel on the far side of the yard dumped the contents of his bowels into a planter, and another child stood in his periphery determinately digging into a nostril as though mining for gold.  Sesshoumaru blinked when he realized there was a pause in his brother’s grumbling and the incompetent miko was staring at him expectantly. Not wishing to betray his inattention, Sesshoumaru blinked again and tried to redirect the young woman’s attention.

“Shall we proceed inside,” he said, immediately leading the way and ignoring his brother’s derisive snort.  While his brother scoffed at the work he did, ‘lazy ass pansy stuff’, and preferred to work with his hands, Sesshoumaru was certain even Inuyasha would concede to exhaustion if the half demon spent just one week in his older brother’s shoes.  But perhaps that’s a discussion for another time. 

The adults entered a simply decorated entryway and made their way to the dining room where his serving staff had already set down the first course.  Rin was learning quickly and a stunning example of etiquette, sitting quietly and selecting the correct utensils. The miko was passable but his brother was an entirely different beast and Sesshoumaru mentally decided to discard of this evening’s tablecloth and linens.  With his keen hearing, the he could hear his gardeners attempting to round up the crazed little beasts and he tried not to imagine the disaster zone his property had become. Resisting the urge to heave a sigh, Sesshoumaru finally turned to Kagome.

“What did you wish to discuss with me?”

“We want you to stop saddling us up with your strays!” his brother cut in.  The dog eared man thumped the table to emphasize his demand and even more stains appeared on the beautiful ivory colored tablecloth.

“What he means is,” Kagome tried to say smoothly, “We want to talk about tackling the problem at its source.  Taking in children and strays only treats the symptoms and it’ll never end. I also believe you and your task force will be way better at targeting the people causing the problem.”

Their conversation lasted hours, enough for his gardeners and other staff to consider dismissal many times in the wake of the young and rambunctious reeking havoc on the property.  But the miko was finally using a language that Sesshoumaru, after so many eons studying the human invention of economics, could understand. The equation of supply and demand. His mind began to whir to life, contemplating the many, many moves his pieces could play in the intricate balance and he dismissed his brother and the miko absently, accepting his after dinner snack and crunching through it with gusto.

Outside, with a rather perplexed expression written across her face, Kagome strolled comfortably beside Inuyasha, their gaggle of mutts and children following them to their little cramped hatchback.

“Was… was that a  _ bully _ stick Sesshoumaru was chewing on after dinner?”

Inuyasha was uncharacteristically silent next to her and she peek at him from the corner of her eye, spotting a suspiciously wide, gleeful, and very evil grin splashed across his face.

“Inuyasha…,” She said slowly, the gears in her brain slowly beginning to catch on.

The golden-eyed man blinked, turned to look innocently down at her.

“What?” He asked, pretending to be offended, “Rin wanted to get that prick a present, I took her shopping.”

… 

Inuyasha’s jaws locked together so tightly, he wondered if they would shatter.  The giant metal bird they were crammed in lurched jarringly, bouncing up and down as it made contact with the runway.  He felt as though an evil, sinister hand were twisting his stomach into knots as his body reacted to the nauseating motion.  But at least they were on the ground. Finally.

Kagome beside him glanced over with concern, her thoughts turning now to the long series of lines and searches that they faced as they moved through customs.  And like any canine closely tuned in to their pack mates, Kagome’s apprehension bled into his psyche and he felt himself grow agitated as the crush of humans before and around them began to press and shove into the aisle.  Bags overhead were reclaimed and Inuyasha struggled to suppress his innate urge to defend Kagome’s head from the sudden downpour of haphazardly supported suitcases as they were heaved out of the overhead bins. He mentally reminded himself to demand a private jet from his brother the next time they decided on air travel, of any length but particularly any journey that would take them over an ocean.

It seemed to be ages before the densely packed humans in front of them began to move.  He was at his wits end, the stench of fermenting bodily odor and musty cushions suffocating him.  At some point, Kagome began rubbing circles firmly against his back in an attempt to calm him but his agitation could not be soothed.

It was not really the physical discomfort of being stuffed into a giant metal beast and flown thirteen hours through turbulent weather that had him so on edge.  It wasn’t the screaming infant three rows in front of him, or the strange concave form of the seat he’d been planted in for so long, his own flesh had moulded to the flat, deflated cushions.  It wasn’t the annoying and brain numbingly insistent hum of the giant plane’s engine. All this was secondary to the bizarre sensation of homecoming. He was returning to his place of origin. And it made him both heady with excitement, and nauseous with anxiety.

It also just couldn’t happen fast enough!

Stepping off the plane was mental relief.  But then the young, Asian man stopped short, glancing himself around in confusion.  Behind him, Kagome apologized in clumsy Japanese to a man grumbling over the road block they made and tried to give her travel companion a gentle shove to encourage him onward.  It was hard to budge the concealed half demon.

“Where are we, Kagome?”

The question was half mumbled, clearly his own thought train that managed to go rogue and slip from his lips without his realizing it.  Kagome struggled with her answer.

“It’s… probably really different from how you remember it,” she said, “But we’re in Japan.”

_ ‘This is not Japan,’  _  was the only thought his brain could process,  _ ‘this is not home.’ _

Bewildered and astonished, he allowed the slight young woman to pull him through the terminal, blindly following along as he was ushered through zigzagging lines until he found himself facing a young man in uniform.

“What is the purpose of your visit?”

“Huh?”

Inuyasha blinked, his mind still catching up with what was happening around him.  Even the man, no, really a boy, in front of him seemed foreign to his eyes. The sounds he produced somehow not quite right when he repeated his inquiry, this time in Inuyasha’s native tongue.

“Hōmon no mokuteki wa nandesuka?”

“Eh…” What had Kagome told him to say?

“Eh… visiting,” he managed, “visiting friends.”

The officer gave him a critical stare, clearly debating whether he wanted to go through the trouble of questioning this clueless idiot further.  Apparently deciding it wasn’t worth the effort, he pounded his stamp onto Inuyasha’s papers and handed them back.

The look of relief on Kagome’s face was blatant and somehow brought back a little of his usual cocky demeanor.

“Keh,” he said to her when they were reunited, “No big deal.”

She’d laughed at him, her giggles recentering him and bringing him back to the present.  There was more waiting in store for the impatient hanyou: waiting for their luggage, waiting for the declaration line, waiting for the final officer to glance disinterestedly at their papers before waving them off.  The only curious and vaguely interesting thing that happened before they were free was a large, mottled, brown and black creature that busily nosed its way down the line toward them. Inuyasha felt his hackles rise upon seeing the canine boldly walk up to Kagome, shoving its nose against her suitcase and taking a long deep whiff.  The girl giggled, clearly admiring the sleek, focused canine and he was surprised that she did not immediately bend down to greet the dog. She winked at him, sensing his perplexion, and after the dog continued on to pay equal attention to his own bags before moving to the next person, she moved closer to explain.

“He’s a working dog,” she said, “He’s looking for anything that the government doesn’t want entering the country.  Isn’t he amazing?”

His immediate reaction was to fluff up.

“Ain’t that amazing,” he grumbled.

Kagome laughed, bringing a hand up to massage the knotty back of his neck.

“Yeah,” she agreed with a teasing, playful jibe, “You’re so much more amazing.”

He snorted in response, only to result in more giggles and eventually they made it out of the airport and into the daylight.

This. Is. Not. Japan.

At least not the Japan he had left so, so many years ago.  Traffic noises crowded his ears. Tall steel and glass buildings clamored toward the sky.  People hustled and bustled around him and nothing his nose could scent was familiar to him.  They had landed in an alien world.

A slender hand grasped hold of his and all but dragged him to one of the waiting taxis.  She managed with her halting, half Japanese, half hand signaling, to indicate their destination and then they were off.

Scenery breezed by as they drove.  The city gradually turned to suburb and suburbs turned to farms.  Gradually, Japan materialized before his eyes. Lush, green, mountainous landscapes cradled small grey-roofed houses and as they drew closer, he saw swaths and swaths of paddies and fields nestled into every flat piece of earth.  And he was suddenly transported in time. A time when he’d thought to trust mankind. A time when he’d surrendered his body to the hard hand and the tight collar. And a time long before then, when a slender, solemn figure had once asked for his humanity then cursed him in return.

He was startled from his musings when her hand clasped his.  Now, as she always was, Kagome was frighteningly sensitive to any agitation in his youki and somehow always knew how to respond.  Her hand was small and soft, but her fingers easily slid inside his tense, tight fist and opened it up. She eased the indents his nails had started in his palm and massaged the muscles that had been so rigidly contracted.  Without a word, she brought his mind back to her and his heart followed. That place from his past was not his home. That place was a temporary habitat, a stepping stone on his journey to her. He would always be home so long as he held that knowledge close to his heart.  

The cab slowed to a halt before a tall red gate.  It was a structure he was familiar with and the accompanying tendril of dread that coiled in his gut.  It was a holy place. It was a place that did not welcome him. 

And it was not a face they’d been expecting upon their arrival.  Kagome stepped forward immediately, questions written onto her face.

“Miroku!” She said, “Where’s Sango?”

It was their first time seeing the young man in his traditional purple robes, and Inuyasha gave a half hearted snort as he looked the young monk up and down.  Miroku chuckled, mirth sparkling in those mischievous purple eyes.

“Sango’s not allowed to leave until she’s finished repairing the Hiraikotsu.  You should have seen their practice today! Oh! And Kirara finally managed to transform on her own!”

As chatty as ever, Miroku grabbed Kagome’s larger suitcase and began the long and sweaty trek up the shrine steps.  The establishment, surprisingly, was demon owned, and the charms recognized him as their master’s brother, allowing him easy entry.  Sesshoumaru’s task force was a growing entity, particularly now that the demon lord had found a cause worthy of tackling with all his feudal blood lust.  Inuyasha sniffed, shaking his head as he labored his way up the stairs. Those human trafficking syndicates won't know what hit them.

Underneath the dappled shadows of the lush, swaying trees, and lumbering up the mottled grey steps, Inuyasha absently reached for Kagome, finding her hand and feeling relief when she gripped it tight.  She knew this homecoming was a bittersweet thing for him and rubbed her thumb over his knuckles as she silently conveyed her support through their touch. The golden eyes softened, his face relaxing as he breathed a long, deep sigh.  She was his home, he reminded himself. He would always belong wherever she was.

And then, he continued to watch her back as she moved in front of him.  An easy movement, smooth and relaxed, despite having just flown over an entire ocean.  A soft realization tickled the edges of his consciousness and tried modestly to materialize.  When he tried to grasp for it, the epiphany tittered away coyly like leaf fluttering away in the breeze.  He huffed a sigh, putting the thought out of his mind and joined Kagome in her reunion with her best friend.  Reuniting with friendly, familiar faces was homecoming enough, and Inuyasha was surprised by the warmth of his joy upon greeting Sango and Miroku.  Kirara gladly hopped onto his shoulder and he was even glad to see Hiraikotsu again, for all its grumbling over Sango’s lack of care while handling it. It was the first time any inkling trickled through his mind that his home just might extend further than Kagome.

… 

Kagome stepped out of the sedan, her boots crunching against the gravel road.  The mountains in the distance never change and stood sentinel over the valley below, filling her with a sensation of peace and safety.  Life had returned to the valley, birds tittering in the surrounding forest, mice and rabbits foraging in the tall grasses, and out further, the slow beating life that radiated off the hills and rocks.  The air was crisp and bright, somehow snappy as she inhaled. And aromatic. 

“What’s that smell?” Inuyasha beside her asked, his nose twitching.  Kagome giggled behind her hand, enjoying the picture he made, eyes closed, nose up, leaning forward until he nearly toppled.  In her mind’s eye, she saw Inuyasha as a regal white dog, posing exactly the same way and she marveled over how some of his canine traits carried over to his two legged form.  

Suddenly she noticed another presence, timid and skittish, and instantly her instincts kicked into high gear.  Inuyasha sensed the unfamiliar presence as well and it illicited a reaction entirely opposite from hers.

“Get back!” He said, an arm reaching out to pull the slender figure behind him. His hand found nothing but air as Kagome was already stepping forward toward the spirit that she sensed needed her gentle touch.

Ignoring his annoyed calls, the young woman pressed forward, her senses locating the shy spirit peeking out from behind a nearby wooden shed.  The few years since Goshinki’s decimation of the valley had imparted a significant change. Sesshoumaru had taken possession of the lands and built up a modest hamlet, with one large living cabin surrounded by several storehouses and sheds.  Kagome paused before the nearest of these structures, rather struck by the air of sweetness that seemed to float around the unassuming structure. There was something more, she felt, a tickle in her inner senses. The creature peering out at her was one she’d encountered before.

“Hey there,” she said, her voice breaking the silence, “Whatcha doin’ back there?”

It was a voice he’d heard many times before and instantly triggered a Pavlovian response within him.  Inuyasha’s breathing immediately deepened and his nerves calmed. Whatever spell she cast when she pulled out that particular soothing tone was inescapable and even though he wasn’t the target of her attentions this time, he felt the affects of her intent just the same.  It’s what kept him from lunging when the great shape behind the shed shifted and a long, narrow face peeked out.

Kagome had to blink away a surge of familiarity when she saw that long, bald face.  The creature was nearly the size of the shed he hid behind and peaking out from short, tattered sleeves, the evidence of abuse in deep, long scars cross crossed along his arms.  The round, blue eyes stared balefully at her, the rest of him crouching to make himself as small as possible.

She took a calm, slow step forward, her arms raised in a beckoning gesture.  The words she spoke rang bells of memory in Inuyasha’s mind as he watched the interaction.  An epiphany was tiptoeing toward the forefront of his mind and Kagome’s actions had his complete attention as she stepped toward the demon behind the shed.

“Hey there, big guy,” she said, “Been through some rough times, huh?”

Another slow, confident step.  The demon seemed frozen stiff, too petrified to move away or even flinch.  She stood there for a good long time, waiting for the large, timid body to come toward her of its own volition.  

“It’s ok,” she said, “You’re ok.  You’re safe now. You’re home.”

Inuyasha blinked, watching the words send a trembling shiver through the great shape.  The demon, no, hanyou, groaned as the tension began to release from his body and slowly, he unfurled his arms to creep towards the patiently waiting figure.  Like an old dog wearily placing its trust in man for the first time, the giant came forward, placing his large, narrow head into Kagome waiting palms and heaved a great shaky sigh.

“I remember you,” Kagome said softly, “We met in that fighting pit.  It’s so good to see you again.”

Memory clicked for Inuyasha and the creature seemed to break down into sobs, prostrating himself before Kagome the same way he’d crumpled to her feet all those years ago, arms and head resting heavily against the earth.  Kneeling down, Kagome gently caressed the balding head, tenderly stroking the tiny ponytail at the back of his head.

It took many minutes for the Jinenji to calm, bashfully wiping his nose and inviting the pair inside.  The large cabin had been designed especially for his size, making both Kagome and Inuyasha feel like hobbits inside a giant’s house.  As it turned out, the demon gardener had a talent for healing herbs with almost miraculous potency, leading to Sesshoumaru’s desire to scale up the small gardening operation.  Painfully shy and unsure, the narrow faced hanyou had balked at the thought of leading the project and so Kagome was sent to encourage gentle giant.

They’d bedded down comfortably in a guest wing after the long discussion.  There was much to do and Kagome had many plans to survey the lands and rediscover favorite haunts in the surrounding mountains.  Inuyasha lay awake for some time, listening to the chirping crickets and the near silent wing beats of nocturnal aerial hunters. It was peaceful inside the cabin, and Kagome’s breathing was deep and even beside him.  But there was an energetic whirlwind inside his mind that prevented him from sleep that night. He felt restless, frantic almost, balancing on the cusp of a realization that could alter his entire perspective on life. And the elusiveness of this epiphany kept him awake.  

It wasn’t an uncomfortable sort of agitation, he wasn’t frustrated or enraged by it.  But he sensed somehow that cresting this tickling wave of understanding could bring him an utmost and absolute joy that he found himself grasping for it whatever the mental drain.  He was on the verge of self-actualization and every fiber in his being strained toward it.

Beside him, Kagome turned and her breathing changed, coming to a bleary wakefulness as her eyes hazily blinked open to gaze at him.

“Hmm,” she said, reaching a gentle arm around him and pulling herself closer.  

He wrapped his arms around her, feeling the strange, zealous singing inside his veins as though they were somehow bursting.  Kagome came even further awake, her eyes clearing as she looked up at his glowing golden eyes.

A thousand and one memories raced through his mind in the briefest flash of a moment.  How he’d came to be here, from the broken, mangy creature he’d been when she’d discovered him.  Further still, how he’d fought for his existence every step of the way on his journey to the present.  He suddenly came to the realization that he was proud. Not in an arrogant, superior sort of way, but still exceedingly proud of this meandering path that brought him to today.

“Inuyasha?” Her voice drew him out of his thoughts and he focused on her with almost wild eyes.  Her breath caught as she met his gaze. 

“Come on!” He said, his voice a low and urgent whisper.  There was a spark in his eyes, a contagious excitement that pulled up her and out of bed.  The night was cool and crisp and humming with its nocturnal critters. The dew sprinkled grasses tickled her bare feet as she stepped out behind Inuyasha.  There was a buzzing in his energies, electric and bright, and she felt it inviting her to join in on his strange, spontaneous joy. Deciding to leave her questions for later, Kagome wrapped her arms around his shoulders without hesitation when he urged her to climb up on his back.  His body was warm, and firm, and she nuzzled into the crook of his neck, savoring the feel of his strength supporting her. Then all his muscles tensed, crouching down before launching into the dark, starry sky.

He felt her arms tighten around his shoulders as she gasped, then a chorus of bubbling laughter as she pulled herself higher on his back.  The air streamed past their ears as he raced toward the forest, alternatively rushing through the foliage then leaping into the trees. There was an intoxicating mixture of peace and exhilaration racing through his blood and he let out a howl to join the orchestra of chirping crickets and hooting owls.  Her breath on his neck warmed him straight to his core and another howl erupted from his chest. Kagome seemed to catch his feverish excitement and let out a modest whoop of her own. The realization tickling the edges of his consciousness finally made itself known and it created such a swell of emotion inside him that he had to howl again.

Home isn’t a place.  Not a physical one anyway.  It isn’t made of wood or brick.  It’s not warmed by fire, or filled with people.  Home is a state of mind. It is a confidence, a deep seated faith.  It’s the iron will that bore him through his cycles of abandonment and captivity.  It’s the prideful spirit that had been so sure of his place in the world despite never being accepted.  It’s a conviction, a belief, that he deserved, belonged, and mattered. The entire planet was his home and he laid claim to it.  No matter where he roamed on its surface. He could take up residence anywhere and he would be home. The memories of his past, the potential in his future.  The strength of his relationships and the beautiful woman who’d helped him discover these riches. All of this combined, that was home.

* * *

 

A/N: Epilogue checklist:  souten (check), sesshoumaru (check), sango/miroku (check), jinenji (check), and one last attempt at writing a lemon (ehhhhh sorta check…)

Super, super sorry for taking so long with this epilogue!  I think my brain decided that this story was done as of the last chapter, because it totally went on strike for the past few weeks…. 

Sigh…lemon scenes may just not be for me… that lemony section was by far the longest/hardest to write…  and super awkward for me :P

Yeah, so i played it a bit fast and loose with this epilogue.  I think this fic has sort of drained me (creatively, emotionally, etc).  Hope it’s acceptable to close out the story! Definitely going on a hiatus to recollect myself (and catch up with work… yeah, that thing that pays my bills…).  You’re welcome to imagine whatever resolutions you want for the characters, but I’d always envisioned an ending with Kagome eventually working for Sesshoumaru as almost an advisor, with kids, strays, etc, eventually getting him to use his influence to actually make a different out there whereas before, she could only help one stray at a time.  I had an anonymous reviewer once ask if Miroku was some sort of private detective or something working for Sesshoumaru, which i had to laugh out loud over because that is exactly the ending I had envisioned for Sango and Miroku, they would both work for Sesshoumaru, fighting rogue demons and bad guys on sesshy’s paycheck. 

Anyways, I’m completely exhausted and definitely need to close the covers to this fic.  Please let me know what you think and any critiques are very welcome. This is by far the most effort I’ve ever put into a fic and I’m so happy with the results!  Thanks so much for reading and reviewing. It really means a lot and I’m super thankful for all the feedback and suggestions!

Till next time!


End file.
